How It Could Have Been
by myLink'sLady
Summary: A mainly brotherly story of what might have happened had Sesshoumaru taken responsibility for his brother's life from the beginning. Uses Live Journal Community quotes as prompts for many of the chapters.
1. Admission

How It Could Have Been

Chapter One

"How could you do it Father and why haven't you destroyed the whelp? Mother must be mortified, you have disgraced her and me; I can't believe you."

"Are you quite finished Sesshoumaru? I tolerate your impertinence only because you are upset and shocked by this news. Now you will listen to your father and your alpha in silence or face the consequences." Inu no Taishou looked gravely at his son and heir, noting that the boy had paled even more at his rebuke, he was satisfied.

Sesshoumaru rarely these days had to be reminded of his position and certainly not with the threat of punishment if he disobeyed. His father was his idol and the Prince was a much loved son, but that would not spare Sesshoumaru a beating if he continued to show his disrespect after he had been warned. He tipped his head to the side and looked down showing his submission to his alpha and his father smiled in relief.

It was perfectly natural for his son to question his decisions; the boy was almost mid adolescent and beginning to stretch his boundaries, seeing how far he could go without halt. Of course children did this all the time but with Sesshoumaru he had never had to be so stern, the boy was always respectful and quick to learn. However adolescence was known to be a time when a male pup's instincts started to push them to assert themselves; pit themselves against their alpha.

One day the father knew that his son would not back down from the fight; but that day was as yet a long way off. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was still standing, waiting for his father's acknowledgement which came with a familiar hand pulling his head up gently but very firmly by his hair. Sesshoumaru was not at all hurt by this and in fact leaned back into the caress and let his father tousle the hair on top.

Inu no Taishou sighed sadly knowing that it wouldn't be long before his son started to fight these childish affections; sometimes the boy was on the verge of tears if his father was stern and other times he would glare back defiantly. Once again it was natural, but the father regretted it nonetheless. He remembered his own father saying the same thing when he rebelled once, and had stood his ground; only to receive a harsh tongue lashing that he pretended had washed over him but had him weeping in his bedroom ten minutes later.

"Sesshoumaru, you are not yet old enough to understand the ways between male and female; oh I know you have been taught the facts, but that is not all there is to a relationship. This is none of your business either, but neither you nor your mother is disgraced."

"I don't understand, how you can make that human pregnant while you are mated to mother. Do you put her aside?"

"Be careful of your tone my son; I will never put your mother aside, I love her and always shall; your mother is My Lady. She understands what happened and it is time you too know the ways in which a Lord sometimes has to act. In order to placate and come to a diplomatic solution to a problem I had to accept the hospitality of my host. But I was careless and given drugged food with too much sake, and the girl was offered to me. I do not offer any excuse but that is what happened, the man made his own daughter my whore in order to gain my favour.

"She is not to blame and when I found that she had become pregnant I had to offer her my protection. I have become fond of her, and besides the pup she carries is my son just as much as you are even though he is hanyou. Your mother has been very understanding and even though the situation is not one of our choosing, she respects the life that has been created."

"That shall never happen to me." Sesshoumaru said pompously, in the tone of one who had never made a mistake in his short life. His certainty though made his father smile ruefully, his son would need to learn a lot before he was ready to become Lord in his father's place, but his assertiveness was a quality that a Lord would need.

"I hope it does not my pup, but in so much as it has happened to your sire, I must now do what is honourable and that involves making sure Izayoi is safe and well and can deliver my new son healthily."

"Very well Father, I understand, but I shall make sure that Mother agrees before I am to consider him my brother." Sesshoumaru carried his head proudly and his father was pleased by the display of loyalty to his mother, and nodded his head in affirmation.

"I shall have a special request for you when your brother is born Sesshoumaru and I want you to think on it now so that you are prepared. He will not have an easy time if you do not help to protect him. Many will not approve of a hanyou prince; but as my son even though he is not legitimate, he will be a prince.

"You as my heir will be responsible for a lot of his happiness; you will be his older brother and he will undoubtedly follow your example. I require that you watch over him, I hope that you will be motivated to do this because he is your brother, but I know how easy it is to be persuaded to do otherwise."

"You need have no concerns about that Father. If you deem the hanyou my brother, then of course I shall look after him."

"Earlier you were saying I should destroy him, have you changed your mind?"

"The circumstances of his birth are unfortunate but you wish to keep him, therefore I shall do all I can to see your wishes are carried out."

"Will you extend this care to his mother also; she will have no friends here and already has none of her own kind?"

"I will ask Mother to make her, her ward, will that suffice."

"I am sure your mother will do all you ask Sesshoumaru; you are a model son and greatly loved."Inu no Taishou watched as he dismissed his son with a kiss to his brow. The boy was so proper but eager for his praise. Of course the father and mother had already discussed what to do about the human girl and her offspring, his lady was the first to be considered and she as always understood even though not liking it. She would have got rid of the babe, but because of her mate's love of any life apart from the fact the pup was his son, she conceded to allow the girl protection in the Palace.

As for Sesshoumaru it would do him good to have some responsibility given him and the boy would learn how to share and be compassionate while looking after his baby brother.

August 2009 Inuyasha Quotes Community; Week 1: Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. -Abraham Lincoln


	2. Impending Storms

Chapter Two Impending Storms

The next few months in the Western Palace flew by even for such creatures as long lived as the Inuyoukai. Although perhaps it wasn't so surprising as they awaited the birth of the Lord's hanyou son. Many plans had to be made to make sure the new pup and his mother would have a safe haven within the Palace.

Inu no Taishou was secure in his mate and his heir, but there were many of his advisors and associates that didn't give him the same confidence and these would have to come to agreements regarding the second prince. Therefore the General's time was spent a great deal in meetings, or in his visits to the human princedom to check that all care was being taken with Izayoi.

It was the first time in Sesshoumaru's life that he was not the centre of his father's world. Admittedly there were many times when meetings and other essentials took his father away from him, but afterwards Inu no Taishou would always have time to spar or take his son on walks and hunts and anything else that the pair found enjoyment in.

The General didn't even spend so much time anymore with Sesshoumaru's mother because he had so much to do, and that meant the welcome family atmosphere which the boy secretly cherished, was lacking. The older youkai was aware of the shortfall but he had to ask them to bear with it at least until he had the other part of his family safe.

The Lady was fairly nonplussed about her mate's absences; in their lifetime together it had happened many times that her mate was called away for long periods of time. This was something she had been brought up to know; that a Lord had many demands on his time. But for the young Prince barely out of childhood it was a terrible time.

Sesshoumaru was a hard working, very correct child who was beloved by everyone. He was a beautiful pup and so well behaved it was easy to spoil him, and he was used to getting his own way purely because there was little need to tell him no. Not only that, he was very used to his father's attention, and now it seemed that he was hardly being noticed, or so he felt.

Sesshoumaru tried to see his father's point of view but it was difficult, especially if he heard others talking about the mistake they felt the General was making. But the boy was loyal; if his father said that the hanyou was to be his brother and would make a fine Prince then he would back that up, especially since his mother agreed.

However the nearer the time came for the new pup to be born, the more Inu no Taishou was away and Sesshoumaru found that he was getting jealous and unable to fight it very well. His father was very understanding, even when the young prince had a tantrum one day because the General had to leave almost as soon as he had returned, and had to break an engagement with his son.

He took time to calm his frustrated son down and spoke with him firmly yet with love Sesshoumaru could feel and hear and which gave him sorely needed comfort.

"Soon my son you will have your brother here with you and then I shall be able to spend time with both of my pups. You have been a long time my only child Sesshoumaru, you had no litter mates and have not had to learn to share. It is important for a Lord to know when and how to do this and so this time coming will be good for both of you as you learn together.

"Your brother will depend upon you a great deal as I have said before; he will not have an easy time of it as he grows, also he will lose his mother while he is still a little pup. Do not forget that humans do not have our lifespan; Izayoi will be dead before Inuyasha is even eighty at the most. He will need you more than anyone else then."

"I understand... but I miss you Papa."

"You have not called me that for a long time Pup, it does me good to hear you. It should not be long before I have more free time and I promise that as soon as I do, we will take a holiday and do all the things you want to do with me. But it will no longer only be your mother and me as our family now, and you must get used to the idea. I will not make two families; that is the way of madness, the sooner we are all used to being together, the sooner we will be happy and united for the Western Lands.

"I am not including Izayoi; her lifetime will only be a brief stay with us, but I will not tolerate rudeness or coldness towards her; humans need company and friendship and she is the mother of my pup and the way it was done was not her fault. She is a nice little thing and I have grown fond of her. She does not seek to usurp your mother's position and has made no demands for herself even though she carries a prince."

"I still think sometimes that all this is a mistake Papa; some of your advisors and others are not in agreement with you..."

"Sesshoumaru, I can only advise you that it will be to all our benefit if you can go along with _me_ on this matter. It will bring harmony to our house and you will enjoy having a little brother, especially when he grows up a bit and the age gap closes. Both your mother and I have siblings and although no doubt they can be annoying, neither of us would be without them.

"As I said I cannot force you to make room for your brother in your life, that will be entirely up to you; you can make or break a relationship by word or deed, but I exhort you to try hard and you will not be disappointed. If my other pup is a problem then you will know that you tried your best, but I do not foresee that will be the case.

"No one can ever take your place in title or in my heart My Sesshoumaru; you are my heir and I love you greatly, but I have plenty of room for your little brother too, as well as your mother and everyone else I love. So there is no need to feel slighted or aggrieved, just wait patiently and bide your time, use this experience to your benefit as you learn the duties becoming to a Lord."

After finishing his talk with Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taishou gave his son a hug and held on tight, his pup was still only a youth and danger was around every corner at times. He did not want to worry his boy yet, but there was disturbance in the land. It had nothing to do with the expected hanyou and everything to do with a large and greedy dragon that was starting to tyrannize the vulnerable inhabitants on the edges of the Western Lands.

IYQ August 2009 Week 2- Parents can only give good advice or put them on the right paths, but the final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands. -Anne Frank.


	3. Farewells

Farewells

"I can't ignore Ryuukotsusei My Love; his encroachment and disturbance to our lands is a challenge and our people look to me for aid."

"I understand My Mate, but I don't understand why is he doing this? I remember him from some of the occasions we have to endure and the creature is such a boor. I'm surprised he found the energy to get out of his or whose bed he found that night."

"He was not the first and he won't be the last to proposition you my darling; you know how I keep my eyes on no one but you when we have to socialise, I would not wish you to be stolen away from me."

"Of course My Love, I have no chance to cuckold you with any of the other guests at those functions; but at least most out of all the rogues and charlatans I have to be gracious to, have some wit or other pleasing attributes. The dragon has none. He is such a dandy and preens far too much; it is an insult to be so _honoured_ by someone who thinks _he_ is more beautiful than your Lady."

"It would be impossible to find any to compare to you my love; but dandy or not, he is on the prowl and dangerous. I must show force now, as he has rejected my written demands to leave the people alone."

"It is hard sometimes to be Lady to a Lord; so many things wish to keep us apart."

"Unfortunately it is our lot in life; we have immense power and wealth, a good life and this is the cost. I would like nothing more than to picnic and holiday with you and my son...sons soon, but it can't be so, not yet."

"Sesshoumaru misses you whenever you are away."

"I know and it troubles me. Our son is so very mature in many ways, but he is still only a young pup in others, typical of adolescents I am assured. But he is more and I see danger for him, he has inherited your brains and beauty, a combination of our powers and is incredibly strong. It worries me that one day I may not be around to help him come to understand his strength.

"Should anything ever happen to me I shall require you to keep strict watch on him. There will be many who will try to usurp his power by subtle means; Sesshoumaru is not yet immune to flattery. He is a passionate pup like me, but his control is greater, far more like you; I do not wish him ruined, his potential is very great."

"I will not fail our son My Mate, and speak not of your failure, for it is you our son adores and you alone he will listen to ultimately. We are sometimes too alike for my influence to sway him but you he still abides, even though he thinks he knows all and far more than either of us."

"Such is his age, he needs his parents far more at this stage of his life and yet he does not realise this, thinking he is nearly grown. I remember your mother saying the same thing of us when I came to stay one time."

"I too remember and I look back on our arrogance with something akin to shame when I think on how we spoke to her and Papa."

"She spoke of 'retribution' last time we visited and it made her laugh, but I know what she meant."

"We will have to hope that our son is more respectful next time we visit. Let it be soon My Mate; do not be long putting the dragon in his place."

"I will not, I could never stay away from you for too long my sweet; now, before I have to say farewell to my son, I would bid you a different farewell and give you something to remember me by, and to take your mind away from your other suitors."

"There will never be anyone I take to my futon but you, My Lord Mate; but I would welcome a reminder of what I will miss while you are away and to give you something to make you hurry home."

Outside in the corridor the young Prince was kept waiting; the guards who were trusted with keeping unwanted guests from disturbing the Lord and Lady while they were in their suite, also knew that at this moment even the beloved son was unwelcome. Sesshoumaru was far from ignorant and his disgusted expression made the guards smile when the boy wasn't looking.

In his imperious way, Sesshoumaru asked the guards to let his parents know that he was looking for them and that he would wait in his own suite until they had finished. The guards bowed and assured the Prince that they would do so, ignoring the disdain that had been obvious in Sesshoumaru's tone and once again finding the sensibilities of the adolescent amusing.

Of course once the message was relayed to the parents, Inu no Taishou roared with laughter; the guards having made certain to warn the couple of their son's indignant and derisive mood. Neither of course were going to worry about that, and both together went to greet their son, the Lady hanging off her mate's arm in a provocative pose that made him laugh again.

Sesshoumaru was the source of much private amusement as they appeared before him; neither were they embarrassed that he knew they had been enjoying intimacy while he waited, but his face was pink tinged and that made him angry.

"Father I demand to know what is going on, no one tells me and yet I can see preparations are being made for war."

"You demand Sesshoumaru?"

"I am Prince; I have a right to know where and who we fight."

"You may _ask_ My Son, but you may only demand when you have beaten my in contest. Remember who you are to me, my Princeling." Inu no Taishou waited patiently, maintaining eye contact with Sesshoumaru until his son looked away and down, exposing his throat in submission. He accepted the pup's apology with a smile at his mate and then put his arm around his son's shoulders.

"I am sorry my son, I am prepared for war but you are not to come, you must remain here to guard your mother and keep the Western Lands safe should the dragon Ryuukotsusei break through my defences. You are well versed in the ways this land is run and the generals here will advise you if needed. But first I shall go myself and see whether or not diplomacy has run its course, or whether I can make him see sense and go back home."

Sesshoumaru was not pleased with the decision but recognised it had been made. Thankfully he was still young enough not to realise that his father had made sure he was safe at home with his mother; as it should be for a few more years yet, Sesshoumaru was too young to go to war. So with a fond farewell on all sides, mother and son watched as their Lord took to the skies in his imposing natural youkai.

August 2009 Week IYQ#3:

One good thing at least about some  
Of these junkies was  
They had some character

-Iggy Pop, _Character_


	4. Defeating the Dragon

Defeating the Dragon

Inu no Taishou knew that the battle would be damaging which was one of the other reasons he wanted to try to speak with Ryuukotsusei. He had to admit that the same thought had crossed his mind as it had his mate's, the dragon had always seemed too indolent to provoke a bloody fight, not to mention it might mar his handsome but weak face.

Ryuukotsusei was clearly in the wrong by preying on the people, human and youkai of the Western Lands. No one would deny the Dog General had the right to defend his people and yet bloodshed was not always the way forward and the dragon would be given a chance to withdraw.

The two Daiyoukai met in humanoid form, Ryuukotsusei dressed finely in silks and looking anything but a warrior. But Inu no Taishou was far too long in the tooth to fall for an old trick, he knew how formidable the dragon looked in his youkai form even if he wasn't sure how skilled a fighter he was. The potential for power was great, thankfully the fact that he would be scaled and look impenetrable against an essentially fluffy dog was not an issue.

It was the strength of individual youki that was the protection and was the unknown factor in this case. The Dog picked up easily on the barely concealed sneering from the Dragon as they met over refreshments; observing the protocols of diplomacy even as Inu no Taishou knew now that it wouldn't work. But he had to try one last time and he appealed personally to Ryuukotsusei to tell him why he was attacking the West.

The sneer was back and was personal as Ryuukotsusei walked around the seated general who gently insulted the dragon by not showing any concern, even by as much as a flare in his youki. Soon Ryuukotsusei sat down once again opposite to his opponent.

"You are a disgrace Dog, you impregnate a human and you wait eagerly for the brat to hatch instead of destroying both abominations."

"You would invade my lands and fight because of prejudice over an innocent couple who are none of your business?"

"Innocent or not, the human and her hatchling will not belong."

"They are none of your concern Ryuukotsusei; the hanyou is my son."

"You will force your mate to care for the brat when its mother dies."

"Force..? Force,_ My_ Mate? Clearly you do not know the Lady of the West very well. It would be easier to move the sun than make my mate do anything she does not wish to do. My Lady already offered to care for my new pup in the eventuality. She will enjoy having another pup to spoil." Inu no Taishou tried to lighten the atmosphere but it didn't work.

"She should not be placed in that intolerable position; she is a lady who knows her duty and she should not have been forced to mate a rogue such as you."

"I fail to see what my mating has to do with you; but we were promised at birth, although either of us could have denied the other before we mated."

"As I said, she knows her duty."

"You desire My Mate?" Inu no Taishou said quietly and the puzzle fell into place.

"She deserves better than you that is certain. I tried to tell her, I tried to bring her with me but she refused, her duty wouldn't let her be unfaithful to you. I will kill you and take her as spoils, and then she will see how a woman should be treated. She will bear me a son stronger than your heir and he will rule the joint lands in the place of the weak brained creature my mate claims is mine.

Ryuukotsusei barely finished speaking when his youki swirled and Inu no Taishou also started to transform and the fight was on. It was long and tiring as the pair fought and clashed with each other, their youki swirling noisily about them, thundering across the skies. Once Inu no Taishou got the measure of his rival, he knew that it was just a matter of outlasting the dragon something he knew he could do.

As far as the people far below knew, the rainless skies thundered on all day ,as the two giant youkai fought out of sight above the clouds. For a long time Inu no Taishou still wished to be merciful and would be content with beating the dragon and sealing his youki so that he would not be able to transform and making sure he was dethroned and no threat to the Inu family.

The battle was going his way; Ryuukotsusei was tiring, his youki flaring every now and then erratically, when suddenly a sharp new aura called out in distress to any other familiar aura. Inu no Taishou was distracted, his youki instantly responding to the new burst of youki from a tiny source. Ryuukotsusei took advantage and got in a vicious and damaging blow to the Dog General; tearing a gash in his neck.

Inu no Taishou couldn't afford to let the fight continue and so he showed his true strength by pulling on his reserves and sealed the Dragon with one of his claws to the mountainside. Then he flew back to rest along the coastline of the Western Lands. It was too soon, but there was no mistaking the call on his youki. His pup was starting to be born; a month early, but the aura was strong and he had promised Izayoi that he would be there to make sure that no one tried to harm her or the pup at the most vulnerable time of birth.

The General reigned in his youki using it to try to heal the wounds, but it was slower than normal which was only to be expected after the fight. Sesshoumaru was waiting for him on the edge of the beach; he too had felt the aura and knew what it probably meant. But the sight and scent of his father's blood made the boy's blood run icy cold and calculating as his youkai instincts were brought forcibly to the fore.

He suddenly didn't care that his father's wound was so severe, but he wanted the swords of power and he wanted to fight, he could taste the strength and his mind hazed with power lust before he got it under control. Inu no Taishou knew what was happening with his son and cursed the timing of those instincts that were so strong in his adolescent son. He himself was not recovered enough to risk fighting a, not fully under control youkai, if his son transformed.

He sighed as Sesshoumaru also denied having anyone to protect; the boy was far too focused on conquest at the moment, if he'd even forgotten that to be a ruler he would need compassion to protect his people, including his mother. The General's strength was fading; he badly needed to rest and he couldn't afford the time at the moment to deal with Sesshoumaru's posturing, which required a firm hand; not while his human responsibility needed him.

The General ignored his eldest son and transformed again, need for strength and speed was essential, but he could have done without the drain on his youki as he sped towards Izayoi. Once he had gone, Sesshoumaru's youki calmed considerably leaving the boy wondering what had happened; had he challenged his beloved father whose blood had spilled onto the white sand, staining it such a shocking colour?

He could feel that his father's youki was greatly depleted and he made his mind up there and then to follow to see if he was needed. Sesshoumaru knew that his father might not be pleased as he had forbidden his son to go near the human settlement but...he could just check and make sure without his father's knowledge. It was decided; Sesshoumaru would go and help if it was appropriate.

August 2009 Week #4:

It is in the character of very few men to honor without envy a friend who has prospered.

–Aeschylus


	5. Destruction

Destruction

The combination of youkai and adolescent hormones fully ebbed in the youthful body as Sesshoumaru followed after his father, and his mind cleared leaving him feeling remorse and anger at himself and his father. Inu no Taishou was injured; he should have sent someone else to check on the human female while he recovered. Even Sesshoumaru knew that the whelp was not due to be born for another month; just because of a surge in youki, his father had taken leave of his senses.

Sesshoumaru smiled ruefully, he would not of course be saying that to his Lord Father, not if he wanted to sit for the rest of the day; childish or disrespectful behaviour from him still incurred childish reprisals in his father's household. But he knew to hurry; he was not as fast as Inu no Taishou by a long way, even though his father was badly injured. Sesshoumaru had never been to the human's Palace but it was easy to follow his father's scent and he soon came across the fire stormed building.

Although when he came across the scene, it was mainly razed to the ground and a young woman was standing outside with his father's firerat over her head and a well wrapped bundle in her arms. There was no sign of his father so Sesshoumaru went to the girl and took charge; noting instantly that the garment she was wearing had no warmth and had blood staining the front.

She needed to be got back to the Western Palace immediately and in the unexplained absence of his father, Sesshoumaru was in charge and the time for questions was not while she might die of cold after the ordeal of childbirth. He presented himself before her and told her to follow him, but to his surprise she refused.

"Prince Sesshoumaru? Thank the gods; here take the baby, your father has named him Inuyasha." Izayoi said, as she thrust the white bundle into the older boy's hands before turning back to the burning building, her hands outstretched.

"Come back you foolish creature, you must come back with me, and where is my father? I can smell Tenseiga has been used on you; where is my father?"

"I am so sorry Prince Sesshoumaru, he fell against a man called Takemaru...he is under there." She pointed to the debris, all that was left of the Palace she had called home, tears running down her face. Sesshoumaru stood in complete shock as he stared at the female who was moving towards the now dying blaze, before he opened his mouth and putting his head back he howled long and loud, an instinctive mourning cry that shook the night.

The tiny creature in his arms also heard the howl and was moved to join his voice to his brother's, but Sesshoumaru was beyond any other stimulus apart from his disbelief in his father's death. He didn't even register the returning howls, so caught up was he in his grief. Around him balls of youki light solidified into Inuyoukai, guards who immediately took up their positions and Sesshoumaru's mother, who glanced at her tearstained son and the woman who was standing as close as she could to the destroyed Palace.

She went to Izayoi, ignoring the heat and flying embers, and not caring that the charred wood on the floor was staining and burning her fine kimono. She looked for the first time on the human who had birthed her mate a hanyou son and noted the strain on the girl's features as she stared over the ruin. Finally Izayoi noticed the Lady of the West and bowed;

"I am so sorry My Lady; My Lord lies beneath the rubble, I cannot hope that he lives, I tried...there is a barrier, but I am not strong enough to make it stay stable."

"My Mate lives yet; our bond is not severed, but he is severely injured. I do not know whether he can survive. Can you hold the barrier still?" When Izayoi nodded, the Lady turned abruptly, and called to several of the males she had brought with her instructing them to dig through the burning debris, before calling through another howl for healers. Her voice carried far and only when she had the answering howl, did she go to her son.

He had stopped howling and was just watching the proceedings, but he was numb with shock and grief, as yet he didn't know that his father still lived and he was frightened. All of this his mother knew, and for the first time in many years she stood in front of him and pulled his head to her breast and held him tightly, mindful of the tiny burden he still carried.

"He lives at the moment my pup, beneath a barrier; but I shall not deceive you, the thread of his life is weak. I shall allow you to weep only for a few moments more before you take up your task of Regent of the West, although I hope it will be long before you are Lord; you are far too young for such a burden." She held him comfortingly while his tears fell silently, in relief and sorrow; sheltering him from the heavy duties he would have to assume for a short scant time.

When she left because the healers had arrived, he knew it was time to shoulder his responsibilities and the first one made itself known as the baby started to howl again. The child was hungry but his mother couldn't attend him yet, not while she held the barrier, therefore it fell on Sesshoumaru to try to calm him down. What did he know about infants anyway? He jigged it around and then let it hold onto his hair and fingers, which was the best success, at least with a finger in his mouth he had stopped crying.

Soon Inu no Taishou was dug out and the healers immediately went to work; Izayoi had let down the barrier to allow the healers in to the Lord and now she walked to Sesshoumaru to retrieve her baby. She sat beside the Prince and put the pup to her breast, yelping when Inuyasha latched on with his strong jaws. Then she tried not to blush when Sesshoumaru watched fascinated as his baby brother suckled, completely unaware that he was innocently staring.

For a while Sesshoumaru was able to put the fear behind him as he stared entranced at the little pup but all too soon, he remembered his father's plight and got up to go to him. However he was not allowed anywhere near, guards forbade him on his mother's behest and no matter how much he stood his ground as Western Regent, he couldn't get any nearer.

Then suddenly he found his arms full of well fed baby again as Izayoi had to go back and reset the barrier, which it was deemed would help keep the outside elements away from the Lord until he could be taken back to the Palace. Sesshoumaru felt like stamping his feet in frustration, he wanted to see his father, needed to see him and make sure for himself that he was still alive. He was a Taiyoukai of the West, Regent; all of his life had been in preparation for taking control and here he was, stopped by subordinates, and turned into a baby sitter.

Sesshoumaru felt tears of frustration burn behind his eyes, but he would not allow them to fall, gone were his childhood days, those now were the sole prerogative of the whelp in his arms, he hoped that he wasn't going to have to choose, between rulership or being a brother.

IYQ Community September 2009 Week 1

I was training to be an electrician. I suppose I got wired the wrong way round somewhere along the line. Elvis Presley


	6. Waiting

Waiting

For the next four days, the healers worked round the clock to stabilize Inu no Taishou, and for all that time his mate stood with him and his human girl also was tireless. Izayoi took naps or fed her son while the healers worked, then she re-made her barrier which they said seemed to help stave off infections by keeping the air cleaner around her Lord.

The Lady was grateful and impressed with the girl and as she herself could do nothing further to help as such, she made sure that Izayoi had the best food and drink to nourish her and a comfortable futon for her naps. At least one good thing had come from the use of Tenseiga; Izayoi was fully healed from the ordeal of childbirth and was strong and healthy; enabling her to better stand the time without proper sleep.

Meantime if the new pup was not feeding he was cared for by Sesshoumaru; the youth would not allow anyone else access. Inuyasha was a tangible part of his father, the only thing he could touch at the moment and with a vaguely recognisable scent, and thereby a source of comfort; besides the young Lord didn't trust anyone else with the baby yet. Both boys' mothers were too occupied with the Lord of the West to give much attention to their sons.

The effect of this was that Inuyasha soon picked up on his brother's moods, scent and look; the Inu-pup was imprinting Sesshoumaru as his caregiver alongside his mother for food. Sesshoumaru took charge with the pup's sleeping, bathing and even cleaning after his own mother had just told him to deal with it, when Inuyasha fussed to be changed.

Being so young the small hanyou absorbed the strained and tense emotional atmosphere, and clung with his tiny claws to his brother who offered by now, familiar safety. When Sesshoumaru was trying to be strong, Inuyasha sensed his brother's turmoil and whined for him, when he was awake he watched his brother's face, learning his expressions. When there was too much tooing and froing and noise, the baby snuggled his head into his brother's chest with his ears pressed close to his head.

Sesshoumaru too gained much comfort from his little brother; he was a needy distraction, something that the Taiyoukai could cope with and when everything was at overwhelming point, he could pet the tiny ears, which was calming. And there was definite need for him to be calm, because no matter the state of the Lord of the West, the country didn't run itself or stop.

Advisors and Ambassadors still needed an audience and that job fell on the heir to the West who was at the moment Regent. Sesshoumaru had to leave the hospital area several times to hold audience with various officials whose business couldn't wait and to his credit, the Regent was able to give his undivided attention to the matters at hand.

He may have looked confident and every inch the Lord, but inside Sesshoumaru was far from certain, as he looked at the mountain of work on his father's desk and wondered how on earth he would ever be able to be ready to start to tackle all of this. He had spent his life in the highest education anyone could be given, and yet he felt as if he'd not scratched the surface when he pulled down a book on treaties and diplomacy from amongst all the scrolls that lined his father's study. He knew nothing of any of these.

How did his father keep up with all the latest laws and know who was in violation of such at any given time? It was all too much for his poor befuddled brain at the time and he leaned his head down on the desk and wept, sure that he would let his father down and prove himself ignorant. Inuyasha, who had been curled up asleep for most of the meeting, held securely in his brother's tail, whined in sympathetic distress and nuzzled his head under Sesshoumaru's chin. The scent of the older boy's tears drawing out the baby's own.

It was how his mother found them later, as they both slept exhausted after their misery; she gently woke Sesshoumaru and beckoned him out of the study. They didn't speak until they reached the hospital room and for the first time, as there were only a few people here, the amount of quiet was unnerving to Sesshoumaru. Why had everyone gone and left, where were the healers? Then the answer came swiftly, his father was dead and no longer needed anybody.

Inu no Taishou lay on the upraised bed as he would on the pyre; a sheet covered his body and the beloved face was relaxed in death, free of pain. Even now some of the injuries were visible, but they could not mar the noble look of Sesshoumaru's father. The barrier was down and Izayoi lay collapsed on the futon covered with a fur blanket, her face pale and drawn and utterly exhausted. Sesshoumaru dropped his head to his chest, unable to prevent his tears from falling once again, and once again the tiny sibling, almost forgotten by everyone else, joined him.

But before he could throw his head back to start his mourning howl, his mother stopped him, by pulling him to her and hiding him from sight with her long sleeves, giving the Prince some much needed sanctuary. The Lady rubbed his back gently and growled to him in Inu, the language of their youkai and told him to hush, enough tears had been shed for Inu no Taishou by his sons.

"I'm not ready Mother...Father's study, all those books on laws...I've never seen, let alone read or know what is required to be Lord. I will fail My Lord Father..."

"I said no more tears Sesshoumaru, you will never fail your father; has he not placed advisors should you be named Regent, do you not think he will have safeguards put in place should you need to be named Lord? Trust him to be better prepared than to leave you alone with such great responsibilities." She waited until he had gained more control. "Besides which, your father is not ready to give up his Lordship quite yet."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother, his intense gaze searching out the truth of her meaning before tearing himself away and going to the bed. His father certainly looked dead, but then Sesshoumaru could see the slight rise of the sheet covered chest and ever so gently he brushed his hand over his father's brow. He also noticed that his hand shook and that was unacceptable, so with a concerted effort he took a deep breath, wiped his face and reached in deep to his inner strength to firm himself.

This time when he touched his father, there was no tremor and when he finally looked at his mother his eyes were quite dry and soon he would show no signs of grief. Unlike the pup he still carried who was a blotchy, soggy mess. Sesshoumaru felt superior to the little hanyou, whose humanity would not allow such quick recovery from the ravages of prolonged crying.

"The healers assure me your father is in no more danger for his life and indeed, our Mate Bond is stronger again. But I shall take him to my Palace until he is completely healed, as he will require time and rest. You will not be able to follow us there Sesshoumaru; your duty is to the West still and also to that pup and his mother, this will be their home at least until My Lord is recovered. You understand My Son?"

"Yes, Mother; it shall be as you say, I will await your return eagerly."

"I know child, say goodbye to your father for now." She watched as Sesshoumaru went over and said goodbye, he also held the pup to his father's face so that Inu no Taishou could learn the scent of his pup even if he were unconscious, some part of his brain would remember. Inuyasha too wriggled his tiny nose learning his father's scent, his tiny ears pricked forward as he listened to his father's now greatly eased breathing.

The two brothers watched solemnly as the Lady of the West transported her still recumbent mate by power of her own youki away from the Palace. There was despondency in the air until a great wail went up and the pup decided he was hungry and nothing was more important than reaching for his mother and food.

IYQ September 2009 Week 2

Hardly education

All them books I didn't read  
They just sat there on my shelf  
Looking much smarter than me  
-Modest Mouse, _Education_


	7. Learning Curve

Learning Curve

The Western Palace seemed huge and empty, bereft as it was of its Lord; normally even when Inu no Taishou wasn't at home because he was serving his lands, his huge presence could still be felt. The hollow feeling that it exuded now was wrong and disquieting. The Great Youkai had been close to death for the first time since he'd come to maturity centuries ago and Sesshoumaru was only too aware at how much he had to learn still; he would never be able to fill his father's shoes.

If only he had not been distracted by the imminent birth of his hanyou bastard, Ryuukotsusei would never have been able to bring him such a nearly mortal blow. Sesshoumaru looked down on the pup he carried in his tail for safety, the young one had become clingy to him when not being fed by his mother and due to the circumstances surrounding Inuyasha's first week of life, the older boy understood the same pull.

But the scent of humanity that lingered in the pup's blood was a weakness in Sesshoumaru's eyes; his half-brother would never be as strong as the full youkai, and that would mean he would need protection. Wasn't that something his father had said when he left to reach Izayoi, when Sesshoumaru's youkai wanted his father's power?

Of course; Inu no Taishou would know that his hanyou pup would need protection and that he could trust his eldest pup to look after the younger. After all, that is what was expected of an older brother whether he was a Prince or not, and Sesshoumaru would never fail at a task he set himself. The little brother would learn to respect and admire his older sibling, looking up to him as a fine example and his future Lord.

Sesshoumaru looked at the baby asleep in his arms and knew that that day was a long way off and he was thankful deep down; he didn't think he was ready yet for Lordship besides what it would mean if he had become Lord. The pup opened his eyes and gazed on his thoughtful brother and when Sesshoumaru once again got eye contact, Inuyasha smiled a huge fangless grin of pleasure which made the full blooded youkai feel warmth inside that for once showed on his face. It didn't look as though he would have to wait for too long for his baby brother to adore him.

This time was difficult for Sesshoumaru and very busy, for apart from his obligations as Regent, he still had his tutors to please and they were not understanding of his plight. He was told in no uncertain terms that even Rulers still had to learn all of the time, and his mind recognised the truth of the statement when he remembered all of his father's shelves, lined with new scrolls.

Out of necessity, because the brothers will not be parted for long, Izayoi had been given a suite of rooms close to the offices where most of the day's work was done. Sesshoumaru had provided her with ladies in waiting and other things to occupy her for the day; then when Inuyasha needed her, the elder brother would take him to his mother.

Sometimes Izayoi could have her son for all the afternoon if Sesshoumaru was really busy and the pup would play or sleep happily with his mother. But the peace never lasted for many hours before the baby fussed and Sesshoumaru would arrive to take him back. It became a pattern for the first year of Inuyasha's life and suited everybody for a while at least.

Inu no Taishou was healing well and taking the opportunity to allow Sesshoumaru to learn through experience, besides enjoying his time alone peacefully with his mate. His injuries were healed on the outside but it was taking longer for the internal organs to be completely renewed and he didn't want to take up the reigns again until he was at full strength. Of course he was kept very well informed of everything that happened by Myouga, who was faithful and discreet.

There had been no visits by either brother however, Inu no Taishou wanted Sesshoumaru to use the time to make his own decisions, and not be distracted or feel he could wait or rely on his father to sort out any mess he made. Letters of course had been exchanged and these were precious to both, but Inuyasha still didn't know he had any male influence for his life apart from Sesshoumaru.

As time went by, Sesshoumaru became more confident, the work suited him and he enjoyed stretching his brain, although he was not too full of himself that he didn't realise he was only dealing with the more mundane items. But he did insist that nobody look down on or treat him with condescension just because he was young and untried, and he was learning to intimidate by his aloof demeanour.

In the beginning they had tried to humour him, only allowing him to place the Regent seal against his name and ratifying documents that had already been written, but that had soon changed. One day he had come late to a meeting and had sat patiently listening to the hot air surrounding him from the advisors who ended the meeting with a flourish, putting down the paperwork for him to sign as usual.

Sesshoumaru had merely looked at them all, a stoic but not cold expression on his face, the very picture of calm and had slowly torn up the scroll. He then placed another scroll down for them to read; it was written in his own hand and already sealed; he then ignored all the blustering from the council before holding up his hand and saying:

"My Father left me Regent and you were to advise; this has not been happening, I was educated in preparation for this role and I intend to fulfil it. I will always listen to advice, but This Sesshoumaru alone, shall be the one who decides." Then he rose and walked out, leaving a stunned group behind him. After that it all changed for the better, and never again was This Sesshoumaru not consulted about the local business.

From then on Sesshoumaru walked very tall and regally down the hallways of the Palace, except for when his little brother was playing pounce with his tail. The baby had found out he liked to nap on the end of the tail when Sesshoumaru was being boring, and his brother was so used to him being there that he often stood up to leave, not noticing the pup clinging on with his tiny claws. At first he didn't mind, he liked the fact that Inuyasha wanted to be with him but things started to change.

It was insidious; Sesshoumaru had to keep his guard up to be taken seriously at such a young age, but the fact that most of his servants and courtiers thought it 'cute' when he occupied Inuyasha or let the pup play with him, started to undermine his self esteem. He would notice smiles as they looked at Inuyasha instead of taking notice of what their lord was saying, sometimes even asking him to repeat what he had said.

So in the end, Inuyasha had to be banished to spend more time with his mother during the day and Sesshoumaru ignored the tears and sulks and started to speak more firmly to the pup, telling him that they couldn't always play because the big brother was too busy. Of course Inuyasha didn't understand any of the reasoning, all he knew was that Sesshoumaru didn't come for him as much or sometimes ignored his outstretched hands.

So as Sesshoumaru learned some of how to run the lands, Inuyasha learned to play hand games and his colours from his mother who at last had longer with her baby. And while Inuyasha and Izayoi learned pup songs and numbers in the luxurious suite afforded them, Sesshoumaru was learning that a hanyou was not always a welcome thing.

It was never obvious but he heard the talk, the whispers and rumours; the word shame was often used. But Inuyasha was Inuyasha, as far as This Sesshoumaru was concerned, he ignored the gossip and tightened security around the human and her son. But he was unable to completely erase the words from his mind and stopped Inuyasha being anywhere he was, so that he would always be taken seriously. He hated anyone laughing at him, it was demeaning and he would not appear weak or childish.

IYQ Community September 2009 Week #3:

Education is the ability to listen to almost anything without losing your temper or your self-confidence.

-Robert Frost


	8. Lord of the West

Lord of the West

Sesshoumaru paced up and down in his chambers not understanding the feelings of frustration or the sheer anger that boiled beneath his calm exterior like a volcano about to erupt. This was so unlike him that he was worried and confused. All around outside his suite, the youkai prince could hear the sounds of jubilation and celebration and yet he just felt more and more apart from it all.

It had started two weeks ago when the announcement they had all been waiting for finally came; Inu no Taishou was coming back to the Western Palace, fully healed and refreshed. Sesshoumaru was beyond excited; he had missed his father greatly, even more than his mother who he had seen on brief occasions as she had visited the West during that long year.

He had spent that time making sure that the Western Lands were running smoothly and that all loose ends had been tied up; he wanted to return his father's possession in a better way than he had received it and to that end, he had paid particular attention to the dragons' strongholds. All was well at the moment, mainly because the dragons had retreated to their domains to regroup; although there had been some ambassadorial duties to attend with them, but so far that was all.

Then he had prepared a welcome feast in honour of his father too, inviting old friends and allies and he had even remembered to have his parents' suite fully cleaned and aired then freshened with new decorations. He had commissioned a portrait of the Lord and Lady to hang in the gallery as a gift and in gratitude for his father's health, and he had made sure that Izayoi and Inuyasha had new and splendid kimono to wear to welcome Inu no Taishou.

Inuyasha had a few words he could say now, which included Mama and Shu; they had also been training him to say Papa for the last few days and Sesshoumaru had carried the pup to the gallery and shown him their father's portrait while saying _'Papa'_. Inuyasha had taken note as far as Sesshoumaru could tell, until the little hanyou snuggled down with his tiny nose buried in Sesshoumaru's neck and breathed a happy _'Pa'_ at him.

Inuyasha didn't care what Shu was trying to tell him, all that mattered was that he was with him again, a treat that had become more of a rarity of late, so if Shu wanted him to say Pa, he was quite happy to oblige. Inuyasha felt safest with Shu, he could nestle cosy and warm in Shu's tail, and feel the strong heartbeat, via the pulse in his neck, with his nose. He could also scent the strong blood that contained the reassuring youki around him.

Sesshoumaru knew why the baby felt secure with him, the pup instinctively needed to feel the youki surround him, which of course his human mother couldn't provide. But it was important too, for any youkai or half youkai to learn early his position in the pack and while he was young he would know that stronger familiar youki meant safety.

For the elder brother too, there was a bone deep satisfaction in being so needed; and to feel the infant snuggle and the little claws grip at his collar, made Sesshoumaru feel strong and powerful, no one would dare try to harm the baby while the big brother was in charge. Inuyasha was dependent on him and Sesshoumaru knew that he had his first adoring subject in the little brother, someone who had not come to him via their father's court and that made him more special.

So why, when everything had gone to plan so very well, did Sesshoumaru feel fit to burst; and why was he not with the rest of his family in the Large Assembly Room and celebrating his Father's return? Nothing made sense; Sesshoumaru had been practically bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for his parents to come up the pathway so that he could hand over the Regency in a proper manner.

Once he had done that he would be drawn into his father's embrace again; something he had sorely missed and now he could admit it was where he would feel safe again, sometimes the Western Lands had seemed like a heavy burden. It was when he thought that, that the trouble had started in his heart; handing back to the true Lord suddenly seemed wrong to him, he had enjoyed the responsibility, enjoyed the prestige and the power.

But Sesshoumaru had curbed his youkai, recognising easily where the pull was coming from, he had been well brought up after all. But then, although he saw the terrific pride in Inu no Taishou's eyes which the Great Lord didn't try to hide, and he heard the more than generous words of praise for his care of his father's lands, the much longed for embrace was merely perfunctory and brief.

However as his father turned to the advisors, Sesshoumaru thought he understood; there were more greetings and thanks to be said. The youthful regent was not the only being who had held good control of the West and Inu no Taishou intended to thank each and everyone personally who had been entrusted with his realm and his son for the year.

It was a part of what made the General so well loved and respected; he never took anybody for granted and cared for all of his people in the Palace and lands, from the great to the small. Once he had spoken with everyone in charge, Inu no Taishou turned his attention to the young woman who stood at the back of everyone else and who was holding tightly to a small hanyou pup.

At once he got down on bended knees and held out both of his hands, inviting Izayoi to come closer with his smile and his warm golden eyes. Sesshoumaru watched as the human didn't hesitate to approach his father and he realised that Inu no Taishou had halved his height so that he didn't loom over the girl and her baby. The Western Lord then kissed Izayoi on the hand she had reached out for him, and smiled at both her and Inuyasha.

"Izayoi, I know I have you to thank as well for saving my life; you were quick thinking at the time and if not for your bravery and courage in placing that barrier, I would not be here today and my son Sesshoumaru would be Lord. So too he must be very thankful, as he is as yet too young for such large responsibility. Now perhaps I can properly greet my youngest son for whom I also thank you."

Izayoi brought forward the shy Inuyasha, who's baby mind was trying to remember and work out who this person was, who hugged his Shu and spoke to his Mama. His father held out his hand still, allowing Inuyasha to sniff at him, laughing gently, because the puppy's nose was working overtime. For Inuyasha his scent was familiar, not only because it was like Shu's but because he had scented it before, and then the male looked like the picture in the gallery; suddenly things clicked into place.

"Pa," Inuyasha said and the big male's eyes lit with joy especially as the pup launched himself into his father's arms. As a part youkai he was unafraid of the stranger, because instincts and his other senses recognised familiarity and the lack of hostility in the male's aura. Like his Shu, his Pa was a safe refuge from the sometimes chill of others' auras when they saw him.

"My Little Inuyasha, what a wonderful coming home present you are; I can see you are a bundle of sunshine and I expect you'll grow into lots of mischief like I did, you look so like me and your eyes are already full of fun." His father then tickled his new son's belly and watched the baby squirm and giggle in his arms and then Inu no Taishou smiled at everyone and led the way into his Palace, followed by his son and mate.

Sesshoumaru had started the celebratory proceedings and then left to go to his suite, he had been struggling with an inner turmoil for what to him seemed ridiculous reasons, but that aside it hadn't stopped them and he no longer felt sociable. Unknown to him, his parents watched him leave and his mother turned to his father in question, he answered;

"I will go to him in a little while My Mate; he needs time to think."

"Were we away too long My Love; you know how much Sesshoumaru still needs you, even if he won't admit it?"

"He was fine, he had our correspondence, but I have not told you this; when I was under that barrier I had time to think. I nearly despaired thinking that if I died, Sesshoumaru would be lord; he is not ready for that, it would break our boy's spirit, although I know he would be capable. It would have been too soon, he has more growing up to do.

"But he needed to be tested as well, and this provided the perfect opportunity; what good would all his studies have been if he had no practical experience. I now intend to live many years and I don't want to hand over to Sesshoumaru for a long, long time. But now he can assist me and as he grows older he can take on more heavy responsibility, he has already grown and yet at the moment he is sulking and proving he is still a pup."

IYQ September 2009 Week 4

A child educated only at school is an uneducated child.--George Santayana


	9. Father and Son

Father and Son

"I think no one will miss me now if I go to tend to our pup My Mate." Inu no Taishou said as he watched the celebrations in full swing.

"Do you want me to come too?"

"No My Love; knowing Sesshoumaru he is spoiling for a fight; his scent is angry but confused."

"This is something I can also tell, are you sure you want this as soon as you come home?"

"I would rather not have to fight him of course; I hope to defuse his anger, I think I can, what I cannot do is ignore his pain." Inu no Taishou said to his mate before kissing her hands and giving her a glowing look which promised much for when they were alone. She smiled sweetly for him before deliberately licking her lips and saying 'soon', as she felt his temperature rise and let him go to their pup who needed consolation.

Inu no Taishou unerringly walked calmly to his son's suite of rooms knowing that Sesshoumaru would hear his familiar footsteps and understand he was coming to him. He could also tell that his son was still confused and angry, but the father understood the son very well, he knew all the moods and feelings of Sesshoumaru and he knew when his boy needed help to put those in order.

"Sesshoumaru, may I speak with you My Son?"

"Of course, Father." Was the instant reply, and Inu no Taishou could hear the formal tones and recognised that Sesshoumaru had withdrawn into his cool persona. It made the father sad to think that his passionate son could hide so deeply within himself, but that was just who Sesshoumaru was; priding himself on his control which if they were not careful could overtake the pup.

Inu no Taishou came in and sat down comfortably and without ceremony as Sesshoumaru rang for refreshment. He wanted to hug his son, but the boy had put up a frosty impersonal barrier as a no go area. Of course the general could have ignored Sesshoumaru's need for space but it would have served no purpose except show that he had no respect for his son.

Inu no Taishou however was a skilled diplomat and also had the advantage of age and wisdom over his precious child, besides knowing what the problem was. With Sesshoumaru there would be no need for hiding words however, the pup was also skilled and preferred to be treated with honesty; his parents had always been frank with him, teaching him not to lie and to this end they also never lied to him.

The family had always been open with each other, discussing problems as they arose and dealing with them. In this they were unusual, but it had worked for the three and the father didn't see why it would fail him now.

"Your Mother and I missed you at the banquet Sesshoumaru, you went to much trouble to make it perfect and yet you are not enjoying it,"

"I felt indisposed Father; I would not have been agreeable for your homecoming."

"You are not ill My Son; therefore you must be out of humour. Your scent proclaims you are angry and confused, do you know why."

"No, but it is of no concern; I shall be quite my usual self in the morning." Sesshoumaru ignored his father's raised eyebrow and offered him tea. They drank in companionable silence.

"I am afraid I cannot wait until tomorrow to know the cause of your disquiet My Son, and neither can you. Problems only fester if left unattended as you well know, and I think you do have clues as to your upset."

"There really is no need Father to trouble yourself; it is probably fatigue that disrupts my thoughts. If I retire to bed now I will be all the better to greet you and mother in the morning." The unusually stilted way of speaking to each other was getting Inu no Taishou annoyed and he ended the aloof politeness.

"No Pup, we will talk about it now. You are not tired so don't try that trick; it is unlike you to evade my questions, so sit down and we will discuss now."

"I will not, I have been in charge for one whole year and done so successfully, I am no longer a small pup to be so bidden."

"You are not too big yet My Pup, that I can't haul you over my knee and convince you otherwise."

"You wouldn't dare do that; I would refuse." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with anger and his father sighed with relief, it was easier to deal with genuine emotion than the cold assumed attitude.

"I wouldn't _dare_, is that something you would care to put to the test child; I wouldn't recommend that you challenge me unless you want an ignominious end to your year long rulership, along with a sore backside."

"Is this all the thanks I am to get for my hard work, Father? The threat of a childish punishment, just because I have learned to hold my own counsel; that's not fair?"

"It is perfectly fair; now I am very, very proud of you and the work you have done. You have been most diligent and the West is running smoothly. You have my gratitude and thanks, but is that enough for you? You want power; you always have Sesshoumaru and indeed, you were born to rule, am I to expect a challenge for the West from you?"

At first there was no answer from the young prince; he had several times imagined this very situation, vying for the Western Lands from his father. Wondering what it would be like to be Lord over all he surveyed and knowing he had the power of undisputed life and death in his hands. But the reality was that he had only been dealing with a land that was already smooth running and he did have very capable advisors.

He was not a vain boy and did know that as yet he was not truly ready for anything more; there had been many difficult decisions and lonely nights worried that he'd done the right thing, let alone the fact it would mean the death of his father. At that thought, he couldn't hold in a choked whimper and anger and frustration came rushing to the fore. At the tiny lost sound however, Inu no Taishou had reached his son and encompassed him in his strong arms. Sesshoumaru welcomed the embrace for a minute before turning round and snarling at his father;

"You obviously didn't want your lands; you left them, you left mother and me to go to that human and her stupid baby. You nearly died for no reason. What would your lands have done then? I'll tell you, I would have looked after them because you would have been dead. You left us for someone who meant nothing to you; you have been gone a whole year healing and getting strong, just to come back as if nothing has happened. He is my baby now; my brother only knows me, not you. I don't care if he's got your face, he is a stupid hanyou; he is nothing, but he is mine."

And there it all was, anger and jealousy and the pain of near bereavement. At least there was nothing more, Inu no Taishou thought wryly, but it had been expected. He tightened his grip on Sesshoumaru and told him to be silent.

"My Sesshoumaru, do not say that I didn't care about you and your mother. You are the most precious things I have. But I had to care for Izayoi and Inuyasha too, they are my responsibility as you are, but they needed me more at the time. Inuyasha is just as much my son as you are my pup, but he is so much more disadvantaged.

"Do not begrudge him his look, Sesshoumaru; it's the only thing he has that ties him to me. You are my legal heir. No one doubts your rights or your legitimacy. Inuyasha's resemblance to me is his only irrefutable sign that he is mine, apart from when I acknowledged him as my own son. He will have a hard enough time as it is.

"I will tell you that when I was under all that rubble and thought my life over, there was a blessed peace of nothingness in my mind, nothing was scaring me, but I had to fight it, I had to live for both of my boys and your mother. I realised that if I died, you and Inuyasha would begin to hate each other instead of forming the close bond you have now, I had to bring the horror of that to mind to help me fight to live and stop it from becoming a reality.

I know you my son, your grief would have clouded your judgement and you would have laid the blame at the wrong door and how could I have been at peace knowing you two would tear each other apart?"

"You thought all that while...while under the rubble?"

"And more while I lay hovering between life and death, how much I wished to hold you again, to reassure you of my love always and how much the West would be safe in your hands for a while. I had so much sorrow at the thought of leaving you and your mother, of not knowing your baby brother at all."

"Oh Papa, I missed you so much." Sesshoumaru buried his face in his father's chest and wept, while his father held him tightly. At least his son had let go of some of his problems, there would probably be others, but his father was home at last to help him deal with those.

"You are very able my son and your abilities have given me the time to fully recover; your mother and I have decided you are ready to stand at my side. Will you do this Sesshoumaru?"

"Willingly Papa."

IYQ October 2009 Week 1 Where there is no imagination there is no horror. -Arthur Conan Doyle, Sr.


	10. Small Pup

Small Pup

Sesshoumaru felt safe again, a feeling he hadn't realised he had missed so much until he was surrounded once again by the physical strength and immense youki aura of his beloved father. In those arms he could once again be the pup who needed and received comfort without fear of ridicule or condescension. In fact he was quite content to stay for as long as possible, relieved that his father was home.

It all ended however with a wailing yell from the next suite of rooms and Inu no Taishou recognised the cry of his youngest son. On hearing the baby's voice, Sesshoumaru started to pull away from his father and Inu no Taishou left swiftly to find his second son. He knocked on the shoji door and entered straight away to see an upset Inuyasha, squirming in his mother's arms.

"What is the matter with my son Lady Izayoi?"

"I am not sure Sire; does something ail Lord Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha has been calling for his brother." As Izayoi said this Inuyasha cried out for 'Shu' again and Inu no Taishou held out his arms and the pup went straight to him. The puppy's nose was sniffing all over him and he knew that the pup could scent his brother on him.

"I will take him to his brother and bring him back later. It will quieten the pup." And so he took Inuyasha into his brother's suite and the baby took one look at his brother and launched out of his father's arms to Sesshoumaru. Then he pushed his little head beneath his brother's chin crying 'Shu, Shu', and sniffed around his brother's face, wailing again. Sesshoumaru patted him on the back and petted the ears, whispering soothing sounds and reassuring his little brother that he was well.

"Does the pup always react to you this way Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Papa; we...we have been through some traumatic times and...and shared our...despair. He has always known if I am upset."

"Don't feel ashamed My Son, it is only to be expected that you have grieved over the past year; I am very pleased that you are sympathetic towards each other in this way. Inu no Taishou's eyes gleamed with a warm amber light as he wrapped his arms round both of his sons, letting his youki flare to give them an added feeling of security.

Eventually Inuyasha fell asleep, tucked around once more by his brother's soft tail and was taken back to his mother to be put to bed. Then Sesshoumaru walked next to his proud Papa, back to the celebration and an announcement that he was now officially the Junior Lord of the West; to stand by his father's side, but not as a figurehead. He would be given full control over some areas of state, and would have his own official seal.

It was surprisingly easy for the West to settle back down to having its rightful lord back in overall charge, the year apart was far longer for humans than the long lived youkai. During the next year, Inuyasha took his first steps to his delighted 'Pa' while the family was all together and relaxing one evening. It was a rare treat for Izayoi as she was not often invited to the family's private time; usually Inuyasha would be picked up and brought back in time for his bed. She was not ostracised as she was around during the day but she was not family even though her son was.

So she was present for the first steps and the happy pup was thrilled with pleasing everyone and positively crowed in happiness. Once Inuyasha was mobile he was virtually unstoppable and very fast, but he only ever had two places he wanted to be. Either sat on the floor within reach of Sesshoumaru's tail so that he could play or sleep or be kept in place depending on who was doing what; or with his father whose strength of youki made the pup feel very safe, besides which, he knew good games and enjoyed playtime with both pups.

Of course it was not always appropriate for them to have Inuyasha underfoot and his mother often took him into the gardens; but he was far too quick for her to catch if he decided that Sesshoumaru or his father needed him. He became such a familiar presence that he could sneak in if his brother were busy without being obviously detected, as his scent was always everywhere. Then he learned that big liquid puppy eyes would usually win over his more reserved brother, whereas Inu no Taishou was far too experienced to be taken in by them.

During the next year, Inuyasha's third, he learned more boundaries; particularly that if the door was shut, he didn't try to go in. His mother liked her privacy at times as did everyone else, and Inuyasha found out that Papa's hand could sting his bottom if he was disobedient. Of course Inu no Taishou was never cruel or harsh, the taps he gave his little son didn't really hurt, but the young hanyou didn't like being disapproved and soon understood that 'no' meant 'no'.

One day however everyone was too busy for the little pup and he couldn't make anyone listen or understand that he was feeling very uneasy. His Mama was indisposed again, she had a regular time of a blood scent the boy didn't understand, but he knew he didn't trouble her overly, until it went away.

But there was another feeling he didn't like but couldn't explain fully; usually his Mama's suite only scented of him and Mama and the girls who attended her. But recently he had caught another strange scent; it was not one of the mated scents, all these he knew and thought nothing of, as any with the nose of an Inu grew up learning the natural odours.

The unsettling feeling was there again and although Inuyasha had tried to get his Mama to comfort feed him she was not inclined to do so at the time. So in a sulk he left to find Sesshoumaru who would give him food even if he couldn't supply the specific comfort the pup wanted. But he couldn't find his older brother which upset him more, and so tried his father, but his door was shut. Inuyasha wandered around, he was safe, because there were always guards around patrolling outside the royal quarters and everywhere.

For over an hour his unease grew, and eventually he couldn't take it anymore and knew he would have to disturb his father. So the pup crept up to the door, if he was very quiet and good perhaps he wouldn't be noticed and could just feel Papa's strength. Opening the door he walked in on a strange sight; he didn't understand why Pa was playing horsey with Lady Mama, but he wouldn't interrupt and walked to the other side of the bed. The adults were too engrossed at the time to notice his familiar scent.

Inuyasha watched for a while then got bored and climbed up his father's tails, forgetting he was in a room that had had a closed door.

"Me play horsey too Papa?" He asked, before noticing that Lady Mama had 'pillows' like Mama's and his desire for comfort pushed to the front of his mind again making him reach for her and latching on, curling onto her body and trying to draw milk. Even though her breasts were dry the suckling was a familiar feeling for Inuyasha and he dropped asleep quickly, far quicker than his highly embarrassed father could dress and evict him.

The adults looked over the sleeping child's head in wry humour when they realised that the pup must have been in their room for quite a while given his innocent desire to 'play'. In his sleep, Inuyasha had become detached from the Lady's breast but remained snuggled in her arms.

"Give me the pup My Mate; I shall take him to his mother."

"He does not disturb me My Love, leave him to sleep, however something has disturbed his aura."

"Izayoi is probably not inclined to have her lively pup near at the moment and Sesshoumaru is too busy."

"Come I will carry him to find Sesshoumaru, it is fulfilling to have a pup in my arms again." She gave Inuyasha to his father who pondered over her words while she dressed and then took the boy back, amused when he cuddled down again. They had to wait a further hour for Sesshoumaru to come out of his meeting and the older pup had never seen his father quite so red, as when the younger pup awoke at the scent of his brother to indignantly proclaim that, 'Papa never let me play horsey too.'"

Seeing her son's eyes widen in understanding and her mate's vivid flush, the Lady turned Inuyasha towards her and told him that he had fallen asleep before he could play, and reminded him sternly that the door had been closed. Inuyasha said a wailing sorry, indicating that no one was there and there was a horrid scent in Mama's room. Thinking that they knew what that was, they told the pup not to worry, and gave him to his brother for the rest of the afternoon.

That night, Inuyasha awoke to the strange scent again, but this time he could feel his mother's fear along with it. His own fear grew as he listened at his mother's door, he could hear that someone was with her and could tell by the silhouette cast on the screen that that someone was holding his mother by her wrist and causing her pain. He didn't understand all the words spoken by the man who was a human worker on the estate, but he knew that they were wrong.

"You will tell Inu no Taishou that you want to be mine Izayoi; I am tired of waiting and your pup could get into nasty trouble if I don't get the answer I want. Remember not a word of complaint or the pup will die." He pulled the woman to him and kissed her forcefully, enjoying the power he had over her and not caring that she wept.

He may not have cared, but Inuyasha did; that human was hurting his mother, so overcoming his own fear and using his superior speed, he charged at the man. He managed to scratch him round his neck and face, then tried to grip at his throat with his baby fangs. The man reached for Inuyasha's neck to wrench him away, but now Izayoi too was hitting at him and shrieking.

Before anything else could happen though, his head was rolling on the floor, disconnected at the shoulder neatly by Sesshoumaru's energy whip. Inu no Taishou and the Lady too were soon in the taking charge. The Lady was comforting Izayoi while Sesshoumaru picked up Inuyasha, allowing his father to call in the guards and give orders for other accommodation for Izayoi while her room was cleaned.

A/N The episode over the horsey game happened to my sister and her husband with their son.

IYQ October 2009 Week 2 Nothing gives a fearful man more courage than another's fear.-Umberto Eco


	11. Discussions for Izayoi

Discussions for Izayoi

Izayoi settled down quickly with a dish of tea offering its comforting warmth and the Lady's arm still around her shoulders.

"Thank goodness that you were on hand Sesshoumaru. What alerted you?" Inu no Taishou said quietly to his son.

"Inuyasha, I could scent his fear, but he was silent; normally he is noisy if he is fearful. Besides I had time to reflect that he seemed distressed earlier about his mother's scent, we thought it must be her menses but then he is used to that, why would he be concerned? I decided to investigate. As the human was obviously intimidating, and hurting Lady Izayoi, I had no compunction in executing him."

"I said it was a good thing that my sons had a strong bond and so it has proved." The father said, pleased that Inuyasha had now fallen asleep in his brother's tail feeling safe again. Then he moved towards his mate and Izayoi. Kneeling in front of the mother of his second child he smiled kindly at her, letting her see the care he had for her shine in his eyes.

"We will have things to discuss in the morning My Lady, but for now..."

"For now until she feels safe again she will stay in our room My Love; I can have the nursery attached prepared for Inuyasha. They will be well protected here."

"You are wise My Mate and a mind reader; such was my suggestion also."

"There is no need to disturb Inuyasha tonight, he is already asleep, I will take him for tonight."

"Very well Sesshoumaru; if that is alright with his mother...Izayoi?"

"Yes thank you; he can be a handful if he wants to come in with me now." Izayoi smiled gently but the Lady could tell she was tired, and as soon as the new futon was made up she ushered out the males and made the girl go to bed. The Lady stayed with Izayoi until she went to sleep, then left to speak with her mate.

Sesshoumaru had already retired so that Inuyasha would stay asleep, but on hearing his parents go back to the living area he returned there himself; the pup still soundly asleep to the lullaby of his brother's heartbeat. Inu no Taishou suppressed a smile seeing his sons; it simply had not occurred to his eldest boy to put the younger one down. It reinforced what the father had already deduced; the boys had shared such an intensely emotional beginning to Inuyasha's life that they had become inseparable, and would only build on their relationship to the benefit of both.

As Inuyasha grew, the age gap would seem to lessen as was natural; the pup would grow rapidly to the age of ten or so and then the maturity would slow right down, but Sesshoumaru was only adolescent and still would be when Inuyasha was old enough to make trouble. Inu no Taishou smiled, it would do his proud and proper son good to have a brother, Sesshoumaru had been a lonely and serious child for too long.

"We must speak of Izayoi My Love; I had not thought much of her future, she is mother to an energetic hanyou and being human finds him tiring, but I had not considered that she might like a mate." The Lady broke into his thoughts.

"So soon...as you say Inuyasha is tiring for her; even youkai females don't want too many pups at once and there are other things to work out around that."

"She does not have to bear a child to want for company, intimacy; someone who will be with her and want her. If Sesshoumaru were older I would ask her to consider becoming his concubine."

"My Mate, Izayoi is no concubine; she is a princess under my protection."

"I understand this, but then is she to live and die alone? The rest of her family have never shown any interest in either her or the child. She and Sesshoumaru like each other, but she cannot be considered for his mate; she is human and any child would not be acceptable as an heir, and he is too young anyway. Besides which she will be too old for him when he is ready to take on adult responsibilities."

"Mother, it is true that Izayoi and I are friendly, but I would never consider...I have never thought of..."

"I know this Sesshoumaru: that is what I have just said to your father, we would be able to tell if your body had awoken to any female, let alone a human."

"I also would not consider siring a hanyou: I do not approve of such collaborations that result in such weakened forms of youkai. They are unacceptable in both societies; my brother is not excluded from such sentiments, although, as my brother he will be respected and is mine to do with as I see fit." Sesshoumaru arrogantly finished.

"Is he indeed, my Sesshoumaru? I was under the impression that he was _my_ son."

"Yes Father." Sesshoumaru had heard the warning even though Inu no Taishou was even voiced, and he immediately submitted in demeanour, but inside he rebelled and thought that it didn't matter, Inuyasha always came to him first. Inu no Taishou smiled inside, did his pup really think that his father was in his dotage when it came to knowing his boy? But it didn't matter; if Sesshoumaru had claimed the child's life then he would do all he could to protect his brother and that was how it should be.

"However, this is getting us no further My Love...what of Izayoi; what can we do for her?"

"Nothing as yet, but watch and protect; perhaps you can talk with her woman to woman when you walk in the gardens or take tea. She is only quiet, not shy or retiring, if she hasn't mentioned it to you it's probably because she hasn't thought about it yet."

"Hmm" the Lady was not quite convinced of that; now that she considered some of their conversations, Izayoi had mentioned that she was at her Lord's disposal. The Lady hadn't thought of the full implications of the words, but perhaps Izayoi felt she wasn't free to make her own choice. Well that was of course an understandable thought for a child of so few years; Izayoi couldn't possibly know from personal experience that Inu no Taishou hated to cage any creature.

The General hated to take prisoners either; he would free or execute those taken in war, but rarely would he curb their freedom for long in prison. But this case was different as the pup had to be taken into consideration; Inuyasha would not be allowed to be taken outside the Palace for quite a few years more yet and would not be unguarded to be used as a pawn in any games or held hostage in any power struggles.

Therefore Izayoi was not so free to choose a mate; Inuyasha would always come first in the Western Family's mind. Unfortunately for Izayoi and to some extent the hanyou, he would still need his mother's care up to the point of her natural death due to old age; so she would have to abide by some restrictions, but there would be a way for her, they would make sure she didn't lack for anything they could provide.

During the following week while they took the air in the beautiful gardens, Izayoi confessed to the Lady that there was a man, a human who she liked very much and who liked her back. But he wouldn't ask Inu no Taishou to consider him as a suitor for Izayoi because he had been lamed in his leg and walked with a shuffle. He was a younger son and had no inheritance and could only do the work of a servant due to his infirmity.

Izayoi had told him that it wouldn't matter to her and he had replied that she was mistaken about that. How could he protect her and her child properly and did she honestly think that the General would allow his son to be foster child to a cripple? Besides he was peaceable by nature and it wouldn't matter if he could wake up one morning to find that he had lands to offer her or before his mauling and still had two strong legs, his personality wouldn't change.

Oh, of course he would defend her and her child, but he was no soldier and most of the high born would not consider a man who was better suited for farming as any form of protector for their treasures. Izayoi had gently protested that she did not favour an aggressive personality for a potential suitor in any case, but the man was adamant.

He loved her, coming to know her through conversation and how she dealt with her child; Inuyasha liked him well enough too. He was older than Izayoi by about fifteen years which gave him more patience with such a boisterous boy; but he could only promise, that he would serve her devotedly in whatever capacity he could, while she lived at the Palace.

Well, thought the Lady, this was promising and she stored up the knowledge to discuss with her mate later. There might be something they could do to promote this, if it is what the two humans wanted. After all, they owed Izayoi a great deal too; she had not only helped to save her Lord's life but had given them all the delightful Inuyasha.

IYQ June 2009 Week 1. If I could wake up in a different place, at a different time, could I wake up as a different person? - Chuck Palahniuk, _Fight Club_


	12. Is He Suitable?

Is He Suitable?

The Lord of the Western Lands prided himself on knowing his staff; he had a steward who was in charge of hiring and firing but no one was accepted until Inu no Taishou had had the final say, and a short but thorough write up of the applicant was obtained and stored. This way a short potted history was always on hand should a query arise about someone's suitability.

In the past it had helped if disputes had arisen between those who might have a long standing conflict between clans. The general would not have disharmony amongst his staff and so he told any potential servants that whatever their rivalries might be, they were left outside his lands. The system worked well and as youkai were in the main very long lived he had a well known and organised staff.

There were few human servants mainly because they had to keep being replaced as their working life was far more limited. But they were cared for and pensioned well; most were gifts from human lords for services rendered and were useful working with the servants' children, as either nannies or teaching the basic education. Others were good at the planting and nurturing of the gardens, their nimble fingers often more adept than some youkai hands with small seedlings.

It was in this capacity that the man who had fallen in love with Izayoi worked; he had only seen her because he tended the herb garden that was close to the Royal Quarter. The Lady of the West particularly found the scent of herbs refreshing as they wafted in the warm breezes and she found their simple flowers delightful.

The General remembered the circumstances of the human, it was only a few years ago and he didn't need to find the documents. Makoto was a third son and had been left to defend the family's small holding when not much more than a child. There had been a raid by bandits and the boy had taken an arrow to the shoulder and a spear just above the knee in defending his mother and younger sisters.

This had resulted in bodily weakness even though he had healed well. However it was going to be a hardship to the family to support a cripple and so they had appealed to their Lord who in turn had asked Inu no Taishou if there was a vacancy on his staff for the brave, but disabled boy. It had seemed a pity to cast out the courageous lad and he had been offered the herbal garden as he had tended his own one at home, and there he had remained quite happy and his leg had strengthened noticeably.

To further make sure that his judgement was not amiss, Inu no Taishou summoned Myouga to watch him until further notice. For one year they watched from a distance and became aware of the two sided attraction; Inu no Taishou was satisfied that Makoto was not trying to entice Izayoi just to further his own interests and he called the man in to see him.

He came straight to the point and asked outright whether or not Makoto and Izayoi were enamoured of each other. Makoto was shocked and concerned that he was now in serious trouble, but he was respectful nonetheless, besides knowing that the dog could smell a lie or prevarication. In any case he was truthful by nature, and told the General that certainly they had affection, but that the Lady had never acted inappropriately and he had also tried to be circumspect.

"You speak well for a human servant Makoto."

"I was not always a servant Sire; I was tolerably well educated at home."

"I know of your disability, it is this that concerns you?"

"Among other things, to offer myself to the Lady as husband and a male near your son; I feel I can offer inadequate protection, besides I have nothing to offer her."

"I believe you stated you would serve Lady Izayoi all the while she lived here?"

"I do my utmost, but I am no soldier."

"I owe the Lady Izayoi a great debt; she saved my life and also birthed my second son. She has no family to object to your union if I agree. If I gave her the suite of rooms near the herb garden, you could continue to work, serve her and mate her. She already has her own personal guard now, but she would like a mate...I apologise, husband. She likes you, if not more, as you do her, you have not been self seeking and I see no reason to stop this romance.

"Be warned however that she remains in my charge all of her life, she will always be due respect and care. I will not give her over to a tyrant or man who feels she is only to bed and birth sons. My son is also too young to be removed from his mother and therefore he also will be around you and your...wife. You do not discriminate a hanyou?"

"No Sire, Inuyasha is often out with me, he likes the herbs and testing how far his sense of smell takes him. I understand the circumstances of his birth and he is an amiable child."

"Very well, you may court the Lady, and the suite of rooms adjoining your work area shall become your home. I think you will find it adequate for your needs." Inu no Taishou just waited for the thanks he was due and dismissed Makoto to seek the hand of Lady Izayoi.

It took nearly eight months to court the Lady properly even though they both wished for marriage; they had to search for the remnants of Izayoi's family and work out who had the final say. No one was found who was the least bit interested in her or her pup. Meanwhile the suite of rooms was prepared to become their home within a home, and a private garden planted so that the new couple would be able to take private walks.

Makoto's family were quite decent and all in all pleased with the situation for their son and brother. Any thoughts they may have had about the girl being a youkai cast off with baggage, were kept private in the knowledge that Makoto had in the main bettered his position. They were not ignorant of the advantages they could glean for being 'nice'.

One week after Inuyasha's fifth anniversary, his mother married Makoto in a lavish ceremony that satisfied all concerning the value placed on the individual couple. Inuyasha was hardly containable in his excitement; he loved his new room that was large and full of his toys, including some new ones to occupy him if his mother was 'busy'. He had insisted that Sesshoumaru come and see and play with him on many occasions while his mama was preparing for her wedding.

Inuyasha liked Makoto but he didn't understand just how much of the man's time would be spent with his mother. For a couple of weeks Makoto had been given time off his work to spend with Izayoi and a lot of the time Inuyasha was with them but obviously there were others when the hanyou was with his father and brother, that the newlywed couple had to themselves.

This so far hadn't been a problem but Inuyasha was still only a young pup and although he was no longer a baby, sometimes he just needed his mama. He was spoiled by everyone and had so far had no competition for his mother's affections. He didn't understand that she had more than enough love to share and he was becoming sulkier.

There had been a few times when Sesshoumaru had awoken to see Inuyasha just staring at him with huge damp eyes because he now slept in his own room and he couldn't hear his mama breathing close by. He had to be told that he couldn't just crawl in with Mama now unless he was poorly, which he rarely was, and that he had to knock first.

Everything was changing around Inuyasha and he was unsettled. He did not often wake in the night but he now always trotted off down the corridors to his brother, where he would wait for Sesshoumaru to awaken. The youkai's senses told him the pup was there and if the older boy wanted to go back to sleep, he had learned that it was better to just let the younger get in beside him and snuggle in his tail. He always waited until Inuyasha stopped snivelling and was snoring instead, before he went back to sleep.

It did not take long however for Izayoi to find out that she was expecting again and both she and Makoto were delighted. Even more delighted was Inu no Taishou who loved children and pups, which was just as well as his own Lady had had the same news for him later that same week. The General was so happy that he called an impromptu holiday with a feast for the entire Palace and he insisted that Makoto joined him in celebratory sake.

The Lady confided to Izayoi that it didn't seem to matter what species they were, now they were both pregnant, there was nothing to choose between their men folk and their pride.

IYQ Community June 2009 Week 2.

We may have all come on different ships, but we're in the same boat now. - Martin Luther King, Jr.


	13. Problems With Youkai

Problems with Youkai

Before his mother married Makoto, Inuyasha had been warned that his mama's scent would change when the human came to live with her. Inu no Taishou knew how important the mother's scent was for a pup, normally the baby would learn the mated scent from birth. But this was obviously not the case here, and it was likely to upset a young pup to find such an important change.

At first it seemed that Inuyasha had adapted very well, apart from a few whiny moments when his mother was busy or tired as her pregnancy progressed. Then one day it was just him and Izayoi, playing with his toys and learning his letters and numbers; he felt happier and more settled than he had for a long time in her presence and soon he wanted to snuggle against her to take a nap. As he curled on her lap with his head resting on the still small bump, Inuyasha noticed that her soothing scent was different.

He had got used to her new mated scent, but now it seemed to be more heavily Makoto and Izayoi, as opposed to Mama and Inuyasha with a hint of Makoto. It made Inuyasha feel growly but his mother heard his rumbles and stroked his hair and calmed him. She told him that her scent was different because of the new baby and not because she was no longer his Mama. She loved him very much and that would never change.

Inuyasha was placated for a while and Izayoi kept up the gentle teasing around his ears with her fingers as her son slept. Later in the afternoon, the pair were painting before tea time and laughing at each other as they had both had painted faces. Makoto came home in time for tea and he too smiled to see mother and child enjoying themselves in the carefree atmosphere. As soon as she saw her husband Izayoi got up to go to him and he embraced her while holding her hand over the bump that housed their baby.

Inuyasha felt very hot in his head, his mother had left him immediately to go to her husband, as if her son suddenly didn't exist. He started growling again, very softly and Makoto went over to him and patted his head saying hello to the pup. But before he knew what had happened, Inuyasha lashed out with his claws and scored four bleeding gashes to his foster father's arm.

There was a gasp from Izayoi and a hiss of pain from Makoto; she rang the bell for the healer while he held cloth to his injury and all the while Inuyasha looked angrily from under his fringe breathing heavily. Inuyasha was still standing apart when the healer came and dealt with the cuts, cleaning them and pulling them tight with strips of cloth to bandage them. After giving Makoto painkilling herbs and reassuring Izayoi that the cuts were so sharp that they would heal with little or no scarring; she left.

They were not alone for long when there was a knock on the door and Izayoi opened the screen to admit Inu no Taishou. He took in the scene at a glance and sharpened his senses when it came to his statue like small son. He could smell Makoto's blood on Inuyasha's claws and went to examine the man's arm. He could tell by scent that there were four gashes but they were not infected and would heal well.

"I apologise for my son's behaviour Makoto; he will be disciplined."

"Sire, he is just a small boy and shows a protective jealousy for his mother; please be lenient, I understand his feelings."

"Will you still understand them if they are ever directed at your child? Inuyasha must learn." He looked to Izayoi and saw the understanding in her eyes."

"Inuyasha, go with your Papa." She understood the danger inherent with having a very strong pup around humans. His mother could see that Inuyasha was challenging Makoto and he had to be shown he was not to do that. To Izayoi it was obvious, her little hanyou was still just standing quietly whereas a full human child would probably have burst into tears, full of apology once the adrenalin had dissipated.

"Go to my study Inuyasha and wait there until I come. Do not touch anything." He heard the screen open and close and the little footprints heavily trudge up the corridor, then he turned back to Makoto.

"I appreciate your concern for my son, Makoto; but he is my son and I am a fair father. Inuyasha has shown the first signs of his youkai possessiveness and needs training in that as well. It is imperative that he learn as his youki is very strong and could overwhelm him if ignored, or tolerated or excused." Inu no Taishou checked that Izayoi had no questions and left them with;

"Inuyasha will not be harmed." before he followed his small son to the study. On the way he ran into both Sesshoumaru and his Lady, briefly telling them what had occurred and indicating that the boy's youkai was now alert. "He will want you Sesshoumaru, when we are finished; you can help explain to him. Wait in the antechamber of my study."

"Yes Papa." Sesshoumaru obeyed immediately before his father had opened the door to his study. Inuyasha was waiting as he'd been told and his father could tell that the pup was unafraid of him which was good. He didn't want his son in a state where he was unable to listen, even though the boy was only five and a half, he could understand right and wrong. But he could also tell that the boy's youkai was close to the surface and this would have to be addressed first.

At any other time the little growls would have made the father smile and he remembered when Sesshoumaru had also tested his strength for the first time. But Inuyasha had caused harm and at the moment was unrepentant; therefore he also needed to be shown his transgression.

"Come here Inuyasha; look at your father." The pup looked up and Inu no Taishou was pleased because even though he could see a swirl of red in the golden eyes, Inuyasha had obeyed him without a fight.

"Why did you hurt Makoto?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do Inuyasha, and I insist you tell me."

"I got hot...cross."

"Why did you get cross? You like Makoto don't you?" He waited for Inuyasha to nod. "You know he is your Mama's mate. Did he hurt you or your Mama?" This time there was a shake of the pup's head."

"Answer me Inuyasha; did he hurt or frighten you or your Mama in anyway?"

"No."

"But something he did made you cross enough to scratch him. You must tell me what it was."

"I don't know."

"That is not good enough Inuyasha; why did you hurt Makoto?" Inu no Taishou knew he was pushing his son as the pup's eyes were getting redder, but Inuyasha needed to start to fight so that he could be shown his youkai's boundaries by his alpha.

"He was touching _**MY**_ Mama; she smells like him and not me anymore. Mama is mine." He shouted at his father and at that point when his youkai was likely to lash out again, Inu no Taishou growled deep and low. It was a menacing sound and filled the study rumbling off the walls, his eyes turned red and he came to loom over his tiny son.

Inuyasha stared at his father before averting his eyes and Inu no Taishou felt the youkai leave the boy and was impressed at how long the youngster had held out; the boy was very strong. Now though Inuyasha had to learn why he wasn't to act as he had.

"You are wrong my son; your Mama is also Makoto's mate. She is still your Mama but you must now share her. She will always be there for you as well and she is going to have Makoto's baby, your little brother. You said you were looking forward to this."

"I am and my new little sister."

"You are going to have to find another way if you get cross again. You must find me or Sesshoumaru, do you understand?"

"Yes Papa." Inuyasha said, but sulkily again; he had liked to feel Makoto's fear and pain, it made him feel strong. His father knew what was going on in his son's mind, youkai children all had to learn this lesson.

"You must also say sorry to Makoto and tell him you will never do such a thing again."

"No." Inuyasha defied his father and stood with his little fists clenched tightly by his side. The General came close to his son and put his lengthened claw in front of Inuyasha's angry face so that the pup could see the deadly weapon, and without a word he ran it gently down the boy's cheek leaving a fine line of blood.

"We never use our claws or teeth against those weaker than us unless they are attacking. It is very, very bad and cowardly, that means not brave. Humans are not as strong or as big as we are, and Makoto has done nothing to deserve your anger. He looks after your mother and I trust him with you. You abused your position Inuyasha and you will say sorry to Makoto and your mother."

Inu no Taishou was proud that Inuyasha had shown not the slightest fear of his father's display although the blood was still on his cheek. But the boy also had human stubbornness and was still defying his father in small cheeky ways. The father didn't want to break that spirit; properly trained Inuyasha would prove to be a worthy son and able to hold his own against any who spoke ill of hanyou. He then gripped his son's hands and made the pup sniff his claws and was pleased at the boy's wince from the smell of human blood.

"That scent should never be found on your claws again, not just Makoto's but any human's; _do_ you fully understand me."

"Makoto is weak..." Before he could finish whatever he was going to say he was upside down over his father's knees, quick as a flash, and receiving six hearty swats to his bared bottom. Inuyasha screeched and the fight went out of him, especially when his father told him Makoto's history.

"There is a time and place for all sorts of behaviour Inuyasha; but not your disrespect for your elders and those who look after you. There is strength in lots of other ways not just the physical and your mother and her mate are strong people, which you do not have the right to criticize. Am I making myself clear to you now?"

"Yeeees," Inuyasha wailed.

"Good, if I have to do this again Inuyasha, it will be with my slipper."

"Noooooo,"

"Alright, it is over and you will say sorry." Inu no Taishou now cuddled his subdued son.

"Yes, where is Sesshoumaruuuuu?"

"I am here naughty Little Brother. Come and wash your claws from that bad smell." Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha to the baths and let him play in the water for a while, which helped the sting somewhat; but when the pup was dry, he also had a stern warning for the boy.

"You do not want to make a mistake again Inuyasha, next time it might be one of the babies. Be warned if father has to spank you again because of your temper then I will also discipline you after father. I will not speak to, or play with a rude and uncivilised brother." Sesshoumaru's threat had the desired effect and a tearful Inuyasha went and apologised properly to his mother and Makoto.

Inu no Taishou sighed, he was relieved, due to Inuyasha's heritage he didn't want the boy growing up with his two separate natures warring against each other; everybody had to fight their nature at some time but for Inuyasha the danger of a personality split was very real. But once his youkai was under his full control the child would grow straight and tall.

IYQ June2009 Week 3

Everybody's at war with different things... I'm at war with my own heart sometimes. - Tupac Shakur


	14. Visiting Family

Visiting Family

Inuyasha had been very contrite when he had apologised to Makoto and Izayoi; his youkai had subsided and Inu no Taishou had corrected his lack of respect. Now he was ashamed when he smelled the blood through the bandages on his foster father's arm, as the man held him standing between his legs. Makoto was sitting and this brought Inuyasha face to face with the human who looked firm, but not unkind.

"I need your attention Inuyasha, are you willing to listen to me?"

"Yes Uncle Makoto."

"Your Papa insists that you are brought up to be polite as befits a Prince and he has asked that your mother and myself help you in that, so that we all have the same rules and you don't get confused. Do you understand me so far?"

"Yes." Inuyasha's voice was a bit wobbly as he was sure he wouldn't like this at all.

"It will mean you cannot run to your mother or brother if you think we are unfair to you and expect them to get you out of trouble."

"Alright."

"Now I know you are normally a very good boy and aren't rude, but if you forget to be polite you will have a choice. If I hear you being rude or insulting to anyone, including the servants, your Papa has given me this to smack your hands." Makoto indicated a fine willow wand standing by his desk. Inuyasha looked down and hid his face behind his hair. "It would either be that or being sent to your Papa and he would be cross that you were disobedient to me."

Makoto was serious, he realised the danger now that was inherent in his wife's son but he was not a cruel or harsh man and would never take advantage of the boy. The pup's training to control his youkai was his father's domain; but common courtesy also was needed and his human 'uncle' was being trusted to help show a united front. But Inuyasha was a bit afraid now, he was old enough to learn and accept a painful punishment, but that hopefully was the deterrent.

"Inuyasha, I will never harm you and if you think I have been unfair you can tell me or anyone else if you wish. Do we have an understanding?" Makoto heard the pup sniff tearfully as Inuyasha nodded his head, unable to speak at the moment; and for the first time, the human picked up his foster son and comforted him, happy when the boy's small arms went round his neck. He felt truly accepted by Inuyasha for the first time.

Then when Izayoi came in they found that Inuyasha had fallen asleep, so Makoto carried the pup to his futon and tucked him up, letting him nap until the evening meal was ready. During the rest of the two ladies pregnancies there was no more trouble from Inuyasha, he was genuinely excited about the expected births of his half siblings, his mother's new son and his 'Aunt's' new daughter. Inuyasha had been told what to expect, that the new little brother would need a lot of his Mama's time and that he was the big brother now, like Sesshoumaru.

It worked a treat, being likened to his idolised brother was a great incentive for good behaviour and Inuyasha learned to think a bit before he did, or said anything that might be seen as something only a little boy might do. He even practiced holding a baby using a large doll that Izayoi made for him; one half of the doll's head had black hair and the other white with one brown eye and the other gold. Inuyasha loved it.

One day the little family went to visit Makoto's mother and siblings on the farm they owned. This was a new treat for Inuyasha, he hadn't often been outside the Palace boundary and he was on his best behaviour. The extended family was having a celebration and Inuyasha was very excited as he'd never seen so many humans before. They looked different to youkai; because there were different ages and Inuyasha had never seen someone who looked so wrinkly before.

It led to a misunderstanding of course; Inuyasha asked Makoto's mother why her skin was too big for her face because it was lined and sagging. This did not go down too well and the lady complained to her son and daughter-in-law about the rude child who had no manners. She hoped that her new grandson would be properly brought up in the youkai household with respect for his elders.

Inuyasha was mortified, he had not meant to be rude and now he would be punished and his father and Sesshoumaru would be disappointed in him. He couldn't help whimpering, but Makoto picked him up and cuddled him, saying that he understood. Inuyasha had not meant to be rude but he had never seen someone who looked aged, the boy was just curious. His mother was not convinced but told the pup to go out into the garden and occupy himself out there.

Inuyasha was happy again, the worry of discipline over, he was quite willing to go out to the gardens and courtyards to play. He had the ball his mother had given him and was tossing it around when he saw lots of adults playing with another small ball. He rushed over to join in and even chased the ball when it ran away, but when he tried to give it back, all the people had gone.

He had heard them speaking in whispers as they stared at him, obviously not knowing or caring that he could hear them, but he didn't understand the word, he knew they meant him but not what they were saying. Then he heard Makoto's mother scolding her son;

"He's a hanyou, a hanyou, what use is such an abomination to you? He won't make any good contribution to your life. Make him go back to his father and bring Izayoi and your son to live here, she is a lovely thing and will soon forget the mistake she made. I saw the scars on your arm: I know claw marks when I see them; he is too dangerous around my grandson."

"Inuyasha is a dear child and very loving; of course he makes mistakes, but then so do all children. I would not dream of attempting to separate mother and child."

"You are harbouring a killer animal and you are not being fair to your true son." Were her parting words, as she left Makoto and went to see to the evening meal. Meanwhile Inuyasha had heard enough, he hadn't fully understood who they were talking about, or what was said, he was a bit far away. Besides the meaning was over his head; but he knew the new word hanyou wasn't nice because of the way it was said, and he went to ask Izayoi what it meant.

Makoto found both Izayoi and Inuyasha in tears, the mother because she could guess what was being said about her son and the son because he had made his mother cry. Inuyasha promised himself that he wouldn't do that again and if he heard things he didn't like he would wait till he was older and then perhaps he would understand. But he wouldn't upset Izayoi again with his harmful questions.

As it happened, the rest of the visit went very well, Inuyasha was a model boy and politeness itself which enabled the others to relax a little, or just ignore him if they wanted. Inuyasha though said nothing out of turn but he could tell that everyone was on edge, for instance Makoto's mother was smiling but she scented of bitterness, others at the table as well were similar. The pup knew he didn't understand grownups properly yet and so put it to the back of his mind.

When they got home to the Palace, they reported that they had been well received and had had a good time. Inuyasha agreed that it had been fun, he had enjoyed the ball and the gardens, there was a part of the terrace that was good to bounce the ball all round and leap up to try to catch it again. Inu no Taishou was pleased that the visit went well, he had had his doubts, but it seemed they were unfounded.

Inuyasha was about six when his mother gave birth successfully to his new little brother. The happy parents named the boy Yori; he was healthy and hungry just as Inuyasha had been, but this birth was a far happier time with no traumatic after events. For a gift, Inu no Taishou presented a parcel of land to Makoto, where if they wanted, they could live; it was large enough to support a few staff and he had also provided these from his own human servants. It was near to the land already owned by his family and within youkai distance of the Western Palace so that Inuyasha could come to stay or visit.

Izayoi would still have her own guard and Inuyasha would also have his own personal guard, so Makoto would not need to feel he was inadequately equipped to protect his family. It was a generous gift and very well received, because although they were both grateful to the youkai family, it would be nice to live among humans and family again.

A few weeks later, the Lady of the West was safely delivered of her daughter; the proud parents gave the gift of naming the pup to her elder brother and he chose Michiko. Inuyasha was overjoyed, he had a new brother and a new sister and he thought they were beautiful babies.

IYQ Community; June 2009, Week 4. Black sheep, black sheep, have you any wool? – Nursery Rhyme


	15. Discrimination

Discrimination

Many lessons were learned that following year; the babies developed at much the same rate on the outside and were adored in both of their respective houses. Inuyasha lived with Izayoi and Makoto on their land in easy comfort and both his human parents were happy together in their own little paradise. Inuyasha had toys and he loved the animals and was often to be found watching them and 'helping' out with chores.

Usually for some part of the day he was escorted by his guard back to the Palace to visit with his other family; here he had his old room to play in with a different set of toys, although his favourite pastime was still to be quiet near Sesshoumaru and curl up in his brother's tail for a nap if he could get away with it. He was in the main happy with the arrangements, treating the lifestyle as an adventure.

He didn't like going over to Makoto's family very much; he was sure that they didn't like him for some reason. They always smiled if they looked at him, but he could smell deceit and knew they pretended for his parent's sakes; but he could hear them talking behind his back. He could hear words like hanyou, which he now knew just meant someone who was half one thing and half another. He didn't know if that was rude or not, but he wasn't going to ask his mother again.

At least if any of them visited their farm they weren't all there at once, but it was here that he found out that he was considered an outsider to the human family. Makoto's young niece and nephew had come on a visit with his mother and Inuyasha took them out to play down by the animals. The young ones had a great time as Inuyasha showed them around and they played games all afternoon quite happily.

Makoto's mother came to look for them to tell them to bathe before the evening meal, the children saw her and called out to their Grandmother, but when Inuyasha called out as well, her face reddened with anger. Sending her grandchildren on ahead, she turned to Inuyasha and hissed that she would never be considered grandmother to a hanyou. The child had been stunned and slowly the idea formed that hanyou meant different to everyone else.

He learned too that different meant bad to some people; at tea that same day, Inuyasha's superior hearing heard baby Yori disturb for his feeding and before the boy could get distressed, his brother went to fetch him. He wrapped the baby in his blanket to keep warm and got him from the crib to bring to his mother. Inuyasha was fascinated by the small creature and nuzzled his cheek with his own nose.

Unfortunately Makoto's mother saw this before anyone else and gasped loudly saying 'the monster's got the child' under her breath. No one heard her horrified whisper, except Inuyasha; all they saw was the woman rush over and snatch the baby from the older boy's arms.

"Goodness Izayoi, you surely do not let your son touch the baby. He is likely to rend my grandson into pieces with those claws; do you forget what he did to Makoto?"

"No Mother; but Inuyasha will not do that again."

"I wouldn't hurt Yori; I am gentle with him."

"You don't know the meaning of the word; you are no better than an untamed animal."

"Mother, please don't say such things."

"Izayoi, just because you will refuse to recognise..."

"I am not an animal or a monster; you are, you ugly bitch..."

"INUYASHA!" Makoto came back into the room from outside where he had been called to deal with a problem. He came back in to hear Inuyasha. "Apologise Inuyasha; this instant."

"But she is."

"That is not the right thing to say son. Apologise."

"No, I'm not sorry."

"Very well Inuyasha, you must come with me." Makoto led Inuyasha out to his room and the hanyou learned that his foster father meant what he'd said before, as he switched him four times on each palm with the willow. The cuts stung a great deal but Inuyasha was silent and didn't cry, even though tears ran down his face. Makoto was still angry, although he wouldn't carry on the punishment beyond what had been set, just to force Inuyasha to apologise, but he would find out what had made his foster son so adamant.

However he wouldn't allow Inuyasha to stay in his room sulking, and he wouldn't have the boy go to bed hungry, so they returned to the table. Inuyasha refused to sit with his head bowed as though he was in disgrace, he felt he had been wronged and although he didn't blame Makoto for punishing his rudeness, no one had made her say sorry. But the proud little boy hadn't banked on his mother.

"I will apologise for the rudeness of my son Mother; I am ashamed of the way he acted, I had hoped that by now he would be better behaved to his elders."

"Perhaps now you will heed my warnings Izayoi, but I do not blame you and I know that my little Yori will be a model of politeness." Makoto's mother replied, but Makoto spoke.

"Now Mother, you know it is never wise to compare children; Inuyasha is normally a very good and polite boy and perhaps he felt provoked. This does not excuse him but may give a reason. Inuyasha you have eaten nothing; you may be excused when you've eaten what I have put in front of you. Use your fingers if chopsticks are not comfortable."

Inuyasha was not hungry, he didn't want to cry in front of anyone especially the old hag, but his mother's words had cut his heart. He had shamed her and made her humble herself in front of the dragon. His throat choked, but he turned his burning, stinging eyes on Makoto's mother and standing he went over to her and bowed his head.

"I apologise for my bad behaviour Lady; I should have said nothing."

"You should be beaten for your rudeness." But she acknowledged the apology.

"Inuyasha has been disciplined sufficiently Mother. Inuyasha you may take your plate and go to your room if you wish." Makoto knew that the child couldn't wait to escape and he deserved to be allowed his privacy. Inuyasha departed with alacrity but he couldn't eat even when he reached his room and he put his plate on a small table and crawled into bed burying himself under his covers and shutting out the awfulness that had happened that day.

Later when Izayoi came in to see him, she found that he had cried himself to sleep; so she stroked his hot head and started to sing a lullaby, knowing that he would realise she was there even in his sleep. When Inuyasha awoke his mother was still with him and he launched himself at her full of tearful apologies for making her ashamed of him. Izayoi assured him that she was no longer feeling that way, it had taken a brave boy to say he was sorry afterwards as he had done.

She had to contain her anger however when Inuyasha told her why he had lost his temper and later she repeated to Makoto what his mother had said. There was nothing to be done however, except to go and visit Inu no Taishou in the morning to explain what had happened. Makoto would not strike his foster son without informing his father, who always wanted an account of Inuyasha's behaviour.

When they reached the Palace, Makoto reassured Inuyasha he would not be punished again for the same incident, as the boy seemed nervous of meeting his father. This was something neither Makoto nor Inu no Taishou wanted, the pup should not feel intimidated without good cause. After greeting them, Inuyasha was sent to another room where he found Sesshoumaru, who picked him up and nuzzled his cheek in greeting.

Inuyasha showed his brother where the bruises on his hands were healing and Sesshoumaru wanted to go and gut the person who had inflicted pain on his brother's little hands. Inuyasha was immediately comforted by his brother's youki and promptly burst into tears, telling his brother everything that had happened and how he understood finally what a hanyou was. As he told his story, Sesshoumaru's youki rose in anger, but Inuyasha knew it was not at him and felt better that his brother loved him as he was.

Soon they both felt the immense youki signature of their father as he came to the room they were in. Inu no Taishou got down on his knees and held out his arms to Inuyasha who ran straight to him and digging his nose in his father's neck, started to snivel again. His father merely let him have his cry out as he soothingly stroked the white hair and puppy ears. Soon the pup was finished and felt better, so Inu no Taishou suggested he go to the kitchen and see if the cook had any treats for him.

Then he turned to his barely contained older son, who wanted to go and at the least intimidate the family of Makoto. But his father sighed and urged Sesshoumaru to consider that Inuyasha couldn't always be cocooned in the Palace where he would be protected from the harshness of the world to grow up weak.

"Bear in mind my son, the world will never be an easy place for a hanyou and the sooner Inuyasha learns to deal with the realities, the sooner he can learn and develop his own strengths and personality. He will stand on his own two feet, tall and proud of being a hanyou instead of always hiding behind you or me. I think Inuyasha has the potential to change the way many perceive someone different to them, after all he has done so for you hasn't he, My Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha is my brother and as such deserves honour and respect."

"He deserves that as my son Sesshoumaru; it is unconditional love he needs from you."

IYQ Community March 2008 Week 1 "Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." - Helen Keller


	16. Displaced

Displaced

Inuyasha was now seven, but was still quite small for his age, the combination of his blood meant that he would always be built on a slighter scale to his older brother and father. Then again, he was not the size of an average human either, because his development was influenced by the slower maturing youkai blood. He was however a healthy and boisterous and mainly happy child who tried to please, even if he was underfoot or not where he was supposed to be.

He had settled into a fairly comfortable routine now. He was completely his normal self at both the Western Palace and the farm, unless Makoto's mother or siblings was around when he made himself scarce or virtually silent. Unfortunately this often got him a scolding about being sulky, but he knew to ignore it now and went off to play with any of the children that had come to visit.

Although Izayoi assumed this was only allowed because the little hanyou was good at making up games to play and keeping the other children occupied. But it didn't matter, the situation worked and Inuyasha had playmates that were eager to visit and see him. He had friends at the Palace too, children who were the offspring of various youkai who lived and worked there, so he never lacked for company if he wanted it.

But there was only one who he needed at all times, even more than his mother and father who he knew were always there in any case and that was Sesshoumaru. He absolutely idolised his older brother and never felt as safe as when he was in the elder one's presence; Sesshoumaru's scent calmed him and his youki soothed him when he was distressed. Inuyasha didn't consciously remember why this was so, just that it was and although he didn't know it, Sesshoumaru felt the same.

Therefore when Sesshoumaru was on a diplomatic training mission with one of his tutors for two weeks, Inuyasha was desolate. Inu no Taishou recognised that the bond between the brothers was stretched when the older was away, and this was the main reason that he had deferred the mission for Sesshoumaru, but it had to come sometime. He made sure that Inuyasha had access to him at all times though, because he knew the pup needed his youkai reassurance.

The couple of weeks went by at seemingly different rates for the brothers; for Inuyasha who was staying at the Palace for a special treat during the weekend that Sesshoumaru returned, it seemed almost a lifetime, whereas for his brother it went by too quickly. Sesshoumaru was in his element; he was highly intelligent and articulate and was praised for his diplomacy by everyone present. He had thoroughly enjoyed the testing of his abilities and had passed with flying colours.

Now he knew he would be able to be of genuine help to his father with real issues. And although he had missed his home and family, he had so much to do and think on, that he would have loved to stay longer. He also had enjoyed to some extent the social gatherings where he had been treated as an equal by the adults. So when he was bowled nearly over by a small red cannonball, he was almost taken by surprise.

"Really Inuyasha, you should learn to act in a more civilized fashion and not hurl yourself like a savage at people." Sesshoumaru said at his most autocratic. The little boy stared up at his brother; he didn't recognise all of the words but he did the tone, and he was hurt. Thankfully Sesshoumaru recognised that and bent down to pick his sibling up and nuzzled him. "I'm pleased to see you too Inuyasha. But you are getting too big to barge into anyone."

Inuyasha went to settle on Sesshoumaru's shoulder wrapping himself in his brother's tail as usual, but his brother put him down, telling him that he had also to give an account to their father of his time away and that he would see him later. Inuyasha understood and although he didn't want to let his brother go, he was obedient and cheered up when Sesshoumaru smiled fondly at him.

He was still waiting two hours later although he had seen his father leave the study one hour before. What was Sesshoumaru doing? Inuyasha crept up to see and found out that he wasn't the only one who had missed his older brother. Michiko, who was now crawling and into everything just as Inuyasha had been, also adored her older brother and had missed him very much. She was about ten months old and had a toothless grin which entranced Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha got fed up with waiting; he couldn't hear Sesshoumaru talking to anyone and so he peeked his head around the door, and then crept up to his brother who was sitting in the chair with his eyes closed. His elegant striped wrist bent as his hand supported Michiko who was also asleep, curled up in Inuyasha's place in Sesshoumaru's tail. The small hanyou whined in his throat before starting to climb into his brother's lap, trying to reach up to the tail as well.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and he pushed Inuyasha off his lap gently, wincing as sharp little claws tried to grip his tail to resist being moved. Speaking quietly but firmly, he told Inuyasha to get down and that once again he was too big to be held in the old way. But Inuyasha wasn't about to give up and he leapt up from a knee spring to reach his brother's shoulder; however Sesshoumaru moved to stand at the same time.

The boy's claws gripped instinctively and much harder to prevent himself from falling and they ripped long rents into Michiko's kimono before digging into Sesshoumaru's tail. The baby startled awake and started snivelling which, coupled with the sharp pain in his tail, made Sesshoumaru angry and he gripped his brother's collar and hoisted him up to eye level.

"Now look what you have done Inuyasha; you've destroyed Michiko's dress with those lethal little claws, apart from stabbing me and making my tail bleed. Just be thankful it wasn't your fangs or that your claws had scratched our sister. Now go away and leave me in peace."

Inuyasha's big soulful eyes were not working to appease the big brother this time, the little nail like claws had made his tail uncomfortable and it was time the hanyou realised that it was dangerous to not keep them under control. He couldn't always have his own way or be indulged and given everything he wanted.

"Michiko's in my place." Inuyasha whined.

"It is not just your place, you are getting a big boy Inuyasha, and I usually get Michiko to sleep like this, just as I did for you in the evenings. Normally you are with your human family at this time; I suppose you haven't seen me with Michiko very much. Be a good boy and leave us alone now; I know you didn't mean to hurt me or make Michiko afraid. Go to bed."

Inuyasha slipped out of the room and heard Sesshoumaru start to sing in a low voice to the little pup trying to get her to sleep again. He went back to his room and crawled into the futon very ashamed as he could smell Sesshoumaru's blood on his claws and he remembered when it had been his foster father's. Inuyasha's perception of his world was changing, he was considered a danger by the humans and was not allowed to play unsupervised with his little brother and now he could see that the precautions were wise.

He was a dangerous creature, he could have hurt Michiko tonight, instead he had made Sesshoumaru bleed and now he had been replaced. All the times that Inuyasha had thought longingly of being curled up with Sesshoumaru when he had been at the farm, his brother had replaced the little boy with the baby sister. Inuyasha felt very lonely, he was a pack creature, his parents never allowed him to sleep in with them, although they had his baby brother in the bed.

A few tears fell as he thought of how long he had wanted to once again curl up with Sesshoumaru before he slept; he'd promised himself that he would creep in and that was the reason he was staying overnight, but it seemed that Sesshoumaru didn't think he was entitled to do that anymore. His beloved brother had told him to go away and that he was dangerous, just as his human family had said.

It was no longer his right to feel the safe youki that he had missed while his brother had been away, now he was sure the little sister would be there. Inuyasha didn't realise that the circumstances around his first year of life had been totally different and that Michiko would be returned to her parents when asleep; he only felt unwanted and scared.

He was unaware when the Lord and Lady of the West popped in to see that he was alright. Nor was he aware when Sesshoumaru did the same and stroked his brow and kissed him before he too went to bed; promising the boy silently that he would play with him tomorrow to make up not giving him the welcome he had hoped for.

The young hanyou woke early in the morning, a sense of sadness hanging over him and he remembered the events of the previous evening. After thinking for a while Inuyasha got an idea that he was sure would make him acceptable again and he left the Palace and hopped over the walls using the fruit trees that overhung into the surrounding woodland and made his way back to the farm.

Two hours later he was very slowly making his way back to the Palace where his absence had just been discovered. He was not alone for long; his guard had caught up with him and was now carrying him back to his father as quickly as he could without injuring his charge. Sesshoumaru was worried, he had told the pup to go away and now it seemed that he had, he was telling Inu no Taishou this when they all smelt the hanyou's blood.

Inu no Taishou took his tiny son from the guard, the boy was out cold, blood dripping from his now fangless mouth and from the grazes on the tips of the clawless fingers; the salty scent of his copious tears burning bitterly in their sensitive noses.

IYQ Community; March 2008, Week 2. "We desire nothing so much as what we ought not to have." - Publilius Syrus


	17. Explanation

Explanation

Before anyone could stop him Sesshoumaru had turned into a ball of light and traced Inuyasha's blood scent; he was going to kill slowly whoever had tortured his little brother. To his surprise the trail led to the farm and not Makoto's family's holding. In fact it was almost too early for the farm to be waking and only the very early workers were around yet. Sesshoumaru found in a barn the tiny pointed milk fangs and a metal file where there was residue of his brother's claws and blood.

Only Inuyasha's scent was fresh; indicating that no one had been with him or had committed the atrocity; which meant that it was a self inflicted agony. As he flew back, Sesshoumaru's anger grew immensely and he had to school his face so that he wasn't actually snarling when he went to find his father. As expected, his parents were together outside the room that held Inuyasha and the healer.

Both his parents turned to look at him in concern as they felt his anger, and took note of the clenched fists. Surprisingly it was his mother who came to him and in a rare display of open affection, she put her arms around him and nuzzled him. It had the desired effect and disbursed his youki that had built up. He answered the unspoken question in a voice edged with anger;

"The pup did this to himself."

"That much is obvious Sesshoumaru."

"You knew?"

"There is no other scent on him; do you think your father would still be here had anyone else done this thing? No one would be living in the entire household that had contrived this, had your brother suffered at someone else's behest."

"Sesshoumaru...you will calm down pup; you are disturbing the peace that your brother and the healer need."

"Yes, Father; I apologise, it's just that I am so angry with Inuyasha, I could give him a good hiding for what he has done."

"I know how you feel, but you will not; he is not yours to discipline, unless you are in charge."

"He is my brother."

"But not your pup, my son; and you have much still to learn about pups, my child. Your brother tells us many things by this action; not all of them are obvious and we must learn from him when he is able to tell us what was going on in his mind."

"Little fool."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, he is very brave; it took great courage and strength to do this. To carry on through his pain to complete his self appointed task at such a young age; most adults would have given up after extracting one fang let alone go to the second one and then de-claw himself. What drove this need in him? Do you realise that he made no sound either, his guard didn't hear him, he only scented the blood." At this point the healer came to them;

"My Lords and My Lady, I have completed the initial assessment of Lord Inuyasha; he is resting under sedation at the moment. You will be able to sit with him presently, I feel it would be beneficial to his state of mind that you do not appear angry with him; he must be greatly disturbed already about something to have done this."

"We understand, now will you tell us of your findings?"

"Of course, Sire; thankfully I do not think the damage is permanent. Milk fangs do not have the long roots of adult teeth but even so, they were not ready to come out yet, so he had to dig them out with his claws and that has caused injury to his gums. He will surely lose some of his other teeth because of this. However there is obviously no sign of the adult fangs, so I am optimistic that he has not managed to damage them. Unfortunately, milk fangs do not re-grow like adult teeth; so he will be fangless for a couple of years yet.

"As for the claws...again the claw bed is bruised; consistent with the trauma caused I would surmise from the scent, by a metal file used to rub away the claw itself. He was obviously in great distress by this time and probably had become introverted somewhat to blot out pain. This would not have been a conscious decision, but he has gone down far enough on both hands to graze the finger tip. There could be nerve damage, but I am hoping not.

"It will take time for the claw to grow again properly and they will need trimming to get rid of any damaged tissue. At the moment, I have plugged the fang socket to stop the bleeding and it might be of benefit to bring the pup's mother to him as soon as possible."

"Thank you, for all you have done; you will stay here with him?"

"Of course Sire; I do not yet release him from my care."

"I will go My Love; to fetch Izayoi."

"Thank you My Mate; I will sit with my son." Inu no Taishou left and Sesshoumaru followed him and they both went over to the bed where Inuyasha looked even smaller than normal. His mouth was open because of the packing; blood still stained his face and his tiny fingers were bandaged.

"Can I hold him?" Sesshoumaru whispered, not even fully realising he had asked aloud. But a deep seated need to wrap the boy in his tail was almost overpowering, a need that his father also understood, but the healer was quickly by their sides and was most insistent;

"No, My Lord, not yet; he is positioned so that his mouth drains properly. Please also do not yet hold his hands either; it will be a few hours before touching them will be tolerable for him." The healer brought a cup of painkilling herbal infusion for the boy to drink when he roused. All that the father and son could do for now was sit and wait.

Soon there was a bustling sound in the outer room and Izayoi rushed in and over to the bed, putting her hands to her mouth when she saw her son. The Lady had told them all she knew before they reached the Palace and although she wanted to, she didn't cry, knowing that the scent would disturb him and she wanted him to heal quickly, so she sat down and Makoto came to stand with her after having left Yori with one of the nurses.

Before Inuyasha came round the healer took out the cotton plugs and examined his mouth and then pleased that the bleeding was stopped, he gently washed the pup's face. Inuyasha didn't like that and it brought him out of his sleep. The healer made him drink the infusion of pain killing herbs and then helped him to sit up. It was only then that Inuyasha fully noticed everyone in the room with him. He looked to Izayoi and Inu no Taishou who were right next to him and smiled as much as he could, but the pull made him wince.

Sesshoumaru actually wanted to cry when he saw that smile but he didn't of course, that would never do, not now; he was no longer a child. Inuyasha reached his hand out to his parents and called to them both, Mama and Papa. His lisping voice was strange to him, but Izayoi looked briefly at the healer who gave a small nod and pulled Inuyasha to her in a fierce embrace as Inu no Taishou stroked the long silver hair and petted the ears but didn't touch his hands.

Inuyasha felt very happy, everyone seemed to be pleased with what he had done, and the pain became worth the result. He smiled again and asked where the babies were and could he hold them, now that he wasn't dangerous. His mother and father looked at each other and then at the others, they didn't know what to say and the healer took over.

"Perhaps it will be better when your fingers aren't so sore Master Inuyasha."

"O.K. I'm tired as well; but I did a good job didn't I, aren't you pleased?" He looked eagerly at Izayoi who looked as though she was going to cry at any moment and Inu No Taishou took Inuyasha from her and laid him back on the bed tucking him in.

"You always do your best to please us Inuyasha; we all love you very much." His father said and the boy smiled sleepily before remembering and saying;

"I'm sorry about Michiko's dress and tell Sesshoumaru I'm sorry for hurting his tail, but I fixed it for him so's I can't do it again."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, go to sleep and recover. Your Mama will stay with you."

"And Sesshoumaru...can you stay with me or is it near to Michiko's time?" He didn't hear the answer because he had fallen asleep. The youkai stayed sitting silently by his brother, feeling as guilty as if he had caused Inuyasha his pains. Izayoi could pick up on his saddened aura and put her hand on his and smiled at him.

"Do not assume the guilt alone Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha is an impressionable child, he has picked up on many things that have been said to him, to make him do this."

"I understand; I also know that I was the last one to speak to him last night, what happened was the deciding factor for him."

"No one blames you; least of all Inuyasha." She said and watched him stand proud and strong, his face impassive and calm.

"Inuyasha never blames anyone for anything. Goodnight, if he wakes and needs me I will come." He walked off down the hall to the dining room where the evening meal awaited him. Makoto was a guest for dinner and the two fathers were already deep in discussion about how to deal with the small hanyou. Many ideas were put forth and talked over and at the end the main thing decided was that Inuyasha should never have the reason or opportunity to harm himself again.

While this was going on, the Lady was watching her son; Sesshoumaru was eating and adding to the discussion, but there were small telltale signs that he wasn't coping as well as he was trying to project. She remembered the time when Inuyasha was born and the strong bond that had formed between the boys; Sesshoumaru was hardly any older now and he still needed his brother whether he knew it or not, especially now there had been strain.

When Sesshoumaru left the table, his mother looked across at his father who nodded at her briefly; he too knew his son and would check up on him. When he did, he found Sesshoumaru standing by his fire but his body was not relaxed by the warmth; so he went over and put his strong arms around his rigid son noticing that his pup held the tiny fangs of his brother in his hand.

"We have all contributed to the way Inuyasha perceives himself Sesshoumaru. I will not have you take on too much of the burden, but recognise that which is yours and rectify it if you can."

"I will Father; Inuyasha will be well again soon."

"Yes, the pup has shown remarkable strength and resilience, he will be a fine man one day, just as you are."

"Thank you." Truth be told, Sesshoumaru didn't feel very strong, but he appreciated the thought and said 'Goodnight' to his father. Inu no Taishou left the boy knowing that he wanted solitude, but he left the outer door ajar. He did the same when he checked on Inuyasha, noting that both the pup and his mother were asleep.

Later Inuyasha awoke, he was feeling much stronger but something was wrong; his mother was asleep and a scent check confirmed she was alright, but someone else was awake and he knew who it was. He got out of bed and went to the door and then unerringly turned to his brother's room and padded down the hall to where he could hear Sesshoumaru.

His brother was whimpering and his aura was distressed which made Inuyasha feel the same, so as he had done ever since his birth, he crawled to his brother and climbed his tail. Then he pushed his head under Sesshoumaru's chin and nuzzled him calling 'Shu' before his brother's sadness overcame him and he started to cry.

Sesshoumaru responded instinctively as he always had used to do and he too finally found relief in tears while he clutched Inuyasha to him. He had wanted to hold him since he'd been found, but had also felt afraid and unworthy which was most unusual for him, but true nonetheless. His tail came around the younger child and Inuyasha felt safe again, especially when Sesshoumaru told him that he would always make room for him.

When Inu no Taishou came by later to check, he was pleased to see his boys together asleep peacefully. It was time for harmony to be restored in their relationship and although Inuyasha was the obvious one who needed to be helped in the near future, Sesshoumaru too was vulnerable and would now have to accept that he too required a brother's understanding. They would need each other all of their long lives; the strongest youkai families were built around strong sibling packs.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to help out Inuyasha.

IYQ March 2008 Week 3 "We deceive ourselves when we fancy that only weakness needs support. Strength needs it far more." - Madame Swetchine


	18. The Next Day

The Next Day

Sesshoumaru awoke in the morning to Inuyasha crying quietly and trying to smother his tears in his brother's tail. Pulling the pup around to face him, Sesshoumaru asked what was wrong. It was Inuyasha's fingers; they were all throbbing around his claws and he didn't know what to do with them. So a swift trip to the healers was in order and Inuyasha sat in Sesshoumaru's lap while his nails were examined.

"There is infection apparent; I'm afraid that Master Inuyasha's immune system will take a couple of hours to deaden it. But I will give him a strong sedative to help him sleep; it will also keep the pain to a minimum." While the healer prepared the medicine, he got a bowl of cold water and got Inuyasha to put his finger tips into the welcome coolness. He was still doing this when the sedative took effect and his head fell back against Sesshoumaru in sleep.

While he was like this, the healer took another look at the pup's mouth and removed easily the loosened teeth that had been damaged along with the fangs. He explained that they were hanging by a thread and obviously not re-settled and this time there was hardly any blood, neither did Inuyasha rouse from discomfort.

But when the pup woke up and the pain in his fingers was dulled, he noticed that he had lost more teeth, which brought on a fresh wave of tears. By this time, Izayoi was finished with Yori's morning needs and came in to see her older son bewailing his loss of teeth. She held out her arms to him and Sesshoumaru put him down so that he could go to his mother. Izayoi enfolded him and her scent was comforting.

Sesshoumaru squashed a feeling of jealousy, that Inuyasha wanted his mother and not his brother; it was only natural that the pup would rather have his mother. He watched as Izayoi rocked his little brother, her arms round Inuyasha's body and head, holding him tightly to her breast as he wept; the euphoria and endorphins of the day before having left him, sore and miserable.

"My baby; hush my baby, shhh you are alright, everything will be alright." She cooed and eventually he quietened and sleepily and instinctively nuzzled at her breast where he could scent the milk she was now providing for Yori, beneath her clothes. Without hesitation she opened her front to him and let him latch on, even though he had been fully weaned for over a year; he was still only a baby in many ways and at the moment he needed the comfort she could offer.

When he fell asleep again, Sesshoumaru took him from her and nuzzled his cheek; Inuyasha smelt of his mother's milk and his heart swelled when the pup cuddled into him and murmured 'Shu'. Inuyasha recognised him and was happy. Before they could leave however, his father entered the healing wing and went to get the update on Inuyasha from the healer.

He then came to Izayoi and told her that she and Makoto were welcome to stay as guests of the Palace for a while. She heard the gentle command and went to seek her husband who also recognised that the 'request' was mandatory. Inu no Taishou could also tell that Izayoi had nursed the small hanyou and was pleased with her instincts; but he was not willing for Inuyasha to go back to the human strong holding until he had got to the bottom of Inuyasha's trouble.

Not that the boy was a difficult case to work out, it seemed straight forward from what he could tell. But he would speak carefully with Inuyasha when he awoke. Thankfully, Inuyasha had inherited his father's healing abilities as well as his stubborn courage and soon he was ready and willing to go and play and talk with his father. Inu no Taishou had also promised that he would have some of the special juice and cakes that Inuyasha liked sent to the study.

Firstly Inu no Taishou sat Inuyasha on his lap and examined the tiny fingers and mouth for himself; making sure that the small boy was able to eat and drink such delicacies as the kitchens had provided. And was Inuyasha recovered enough to hold the cup or the cake, or should Papa feed him? Inuyasha giggled and told Papa he was silly; Inu no Taishou was heartened; there was no sign of trepidation or deep melancholy in the pup.

Then he wanted to enforce some of the lessons the child needed to learn with regards to his youkai, lessons that would teach the boy the need for claw and fang. Gently he watched his son as the pup got frustrated with the games he normally enjoyed and was good at. But without his sharp teeth to anchor or his claws to cut, the games were quickly annoying and Inuyasha lost his temper and stormed off. His father bit back his amusement and sternly called the pup to task.

"Inuyasha, getting cross doesn't help you learn; come here and we will find out what went wrong." The father caught his pup up in his arms and held him close, reassuring the boy with his youki and his love.

"I can't do it anymore, my fingers don't work nor do my teefs."

"Teeth, Inuyasha. That is why you need fangs and claws. These games help you learn to use your natural strengths. Although we try not to fight, sometimes it is the only way. But you can defend yourself or someone weaker than you. You need claws and fangs to help protect the babies, especially your little brother who hasn't got them."

"Well they is gone now, so I can play with the babies and not be dangerous."

"In a few years, you will get grown up fangs and your claws will grow back sooner; you need them my precious one."

"Noooo, I don't want them; I is dangerous, I hurted Shu."

"Why are you using your baby talk Inuyasha? You are seven now, a big boy. You didn't harm Sesshoumaru and you are no more dangerous than any other child."

"Humans not got claws and fangs."

"Human children still have to be taught not to scratch and bite one another Inuyasha; they are not dangerous, not if they are taught properly and that is what you also have to do, learn how to control your claws. All children have to learn not just you."

"Shu had to learn too?"

"Yes, he tore several of your Aunt's kimono with his claws and fangs before he learned to take care."

"Why She not like me then; why She say mean things and hurts my feelings?" Inuyasha was getting upset and Inu no Taishou didn't pick him up on the baby talk again, thinking that the boy probably felt more secure if he was babied for a while as his mother had realised. He also realised that Inuyasha was talking about Makoto's mother.

"Some people are scared of anyone who is different. It is a form of ignorance."

"But I's not different. Inuyasha is like you and Aunty and Shu; I's got white hair and gold eyes, and at night I is sometimes like Mama."

"She has never seen you like Mama and Makoto though has She, Mama makes sure no one outside the Palace knows." Inu no Taishou made the same emphasis as his son so that Inuyasha knew he understood.

"No, She has never seen."

"So to her you are still different."

"I s'pose."

"Inuyasha, this is important do you understand; you must always tell me or Sesshoumaru if you are not feeling safe, or if you think you should hurt yourself again. We will help you always, to see how you should do things. I don't want you to ever hurt yourself again like you have with your fangs and claws."

"I must tell you or Shu?"

"Yes, we can explain; for example I will show you how to hold the babies without hurting them, with my claws or my fangs and you can learn to do the same. The only reason you haven't done so before is because you were really too small and they wriggle; not because you will hurt them."

"Inuyasha understands Papa. Can I hold them?"

"If you want to."

"I'll tell Mama to forgive Uncle Makoto's Mama then, 'cos she's ignorant."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Inu no Taishou spluttered, picturing that scene with glee.

"Mama said she'd never forgive her for saying mean things to me; she didn't know I could hear her an' she was saying it to Uncle Makoto. I'll tell her too, I think." Inuyasha was all seriousness and Inu no Taishou hugged him fiercely, thinking how the older woman would hate to feel that she had a hanyou's forgiveness.

But he was tremendously proud of this tiny pup that was so good natured. Inuyasha might have been conceived in deceitful and less sober ways, but the father had never regretted the birth of this little blessing that combined the best of both human and youkai. He was thankful that the little one's aura was bright and cheerful and not dark, indicating he hidden troubles, but as a father he had learned and would always keep strict watch on Inuyasha.

IYQ Community, June 2008 Week 1; "Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much." - Oscar Wilde


	19. Returning Home

Returning Home

A year passed by swiftly in the courts of the Western Palace, Inuyasha turned eight and learned that human babies were able to hurt him, much to his delight. He had been playing gently with Yori in the suite his human parents occupied, when the boy had scratched Inuyasha on the cheek. Inu no Taishou had come to check on the pup when he smelt his blood and tears. The scratch was already healing and the father was puzzled by his son's distress.

Inuyasha couldn't have been hurt enough for tears by the small incident; but then he noticed that these were happy tears, judging by big smile on the young hanyou's face. Inuyasha explained that he knew he was not dangerous now, because the baby had used his nails to scratch him. His father's words of a year ago finally made perfect sense to him.

Inuyasha was very happy living at the Palace; he had both families close by and both babies to play with, when he wasn't 'helping' his father or Shu. His brother and sister both adored him and the feeling was mutual, and all three would be found most often together in the large playroom set aside for the purpose. Izayoi and the Lady would most usually be somewhere in the vicinity companionably taking tea or just chatting.

Makoto would visit the farm at the weekend taking his wife and son, but not Inuyasha. The pup didn't want to go, not yet. He loved the farm, but it reminded him too much of when he had mutilated his mouth and claws to visit. The claws were now back, although they were often trimmed still to make sure they stayed straight; but the teeth and fangs had not grown any replacements yet and he still spoke with a slight lisp. Besides, his father was not ready to let the boy out of his immediate area; he didn't trust the insidious visits that the rest of the human family made to the farm.

Sesshoumaru too found relaxation and enjoyment when he spent time with all the pups and he was remarkably patient and indulgent with them including Yori; his father smiled recognizing, the fact that his eldest son was very good with children. All games stopped when the younger Inu entered the children's room and they clambered all over him wanting his attention, and his quiet ways always got the best responses from them.

Inuyasha was at his happiest when they were all together; he was too young to fully understand the dynamics of their family and considered them all brothers and sister. Sesshoumaru had corrected him once, indicating that technically, Yori was not his own brother, but Inuyasha had been so upset he had not attempted to do so again. Inuyasha had thought he meant that if Yori was not his brother then neither was Inuyasha, he didn't grasp the concept of step families and Sesshoumaru had to spend the whole afternoon with a clingy distraught little brother.

Later that year, Izayoi found she was expecting once more; this time Inu no Taishou could confirm she was due to have twins, male and female. Of course this was exciting for Inuyasha; he loved to lay his head on his mother's stomach trying to hear the babies as they moved, their heartbeats sounding like far away drums. Yori would get angry when he couldn't hear in the same way and end up throwing a tantrum.

The twins were born rapidly and without too much fuss, which was just as well as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned as he was looking after Inuyasha during the time his mother was in labour. This time the pup understood more of what was happening and wanted to go and see if the babies were born yet. Sesshoumaru had his work cut out for him just keeping tabs on the boy as Inuyasha kept trying to escape.

After a month it came time to take the twins to see the rest of the family and Inuyasha was given the option of going with them or not. He was not bothered about seeing the family again although he had missed playing with his 'cousins'; but he had also got the inu nature, wanting to protect his family at all costs and with babies this feeling was intensified. Izayoi was glad he wanted to come; she hated the sense of division when he was not with them.

To Inuyasha's delight, Sesshoumaru would accompany them all; ostensibly as added protection for the vulnerable family, but in reality to insure that no unwanted remarks would come Inuyasha's way from the Grandmother. She of course easily read the situation, as she saw the small hanyou holding tightly to the sleeve of his soon introduced brother.

But the party was soon under swing for the new babies, who were handed round from aunts and uncles and proved they were good natured by temperament; they didn't fuss but smiled most of the time. Inuyasha stood proudly by watching the proceedings as Yori and the twins were indulged; nobody seemed to notice the other little boy or made a fuss of him and he wished he could go and find his older brother who had gone outside and was speaking with the guards.

As the evening progressed and the tentative friendships of cousins re-forged, one of the children asked Inuyasha what had happened to his teeth, was it a youkai de-fanging ritual, as one of the uncles had claimed? The pup blushed as he now knew that his efforts had been harmful and not the benefit he had intended, but he was truthful and told them that he had taken them out himself. There was general shock at first and then great admiration from the boys at least, who all now wanted to see the injuries.

At the small sound of disgust though from the Grandmother, who had gone to make sure of what was happening outside, Sesshoumaru came silently behind her. Satisfied with her jump of surprise and knowing he had her attention, he whispered in a quiet but deadly voice, that should anyone cause Inuyasha to feel unwanted in any way at all, ever again, there would certainly be reprisals.

Then he vanished again just as swiftly, but she knew, even though she had never met him before that his words were serious and would without doubt be carried out. That he was acting on his own and without his father's blessing she doubted, therefore she was doubly aware that she was on thin ice and would make sure that the family knew the boy was off limits. The Father was known, the son was not yet but he had made a sound impression that she could trust him to keep his word.

She was no fool; she knew that she now could not stop the children playing with Inuyasha either, as that could make him feel unwanted too. All she could hope for was that the boy would remain mainly at the Palace and eventually leave the rest of his human family alone.

When Sora the boy and Chouko the girl were about six months old, the family was ready and able to return to the farm to live. For Inuyasha it was a mixed blessing, he felt like he was being torn in two and so did Yori; Sesshoumaru found them both wailing and feeding each other's misery in a small unused room. He would have smiled but for the embarrassing fact that he felt like joining in, he would miss his brother being around greatly; and even the human children would be missed.

Their Father chuckled on seeing the boys, reminding them that Inuyasha would be coming up daily as he always had done, and that later that year he would remain with them again during the week because he would be starting school. This cheered them up; Inuyasha was looking forward to school; youkai in his father's court started formal schooling at the age of ten when their development slowed right down.

Of course Inuyasha could read and write and do basic maths already, but this would be much more of a challenge. He would be joining a small class of youngsters from all walks of life, whose parents served in various degrees all over the West, and all would be living in the Palace. Sesshoumaru of course had lessons further up the school and had tutors for different subjects, although he had extra than his classmates as he was the heir to the West.

His friends were the sons and some daughters of other nobles and dignitaries; the children Sesshoumaru had started with, were a more select group than would be in Inuyasha's class. Inu no Taishou had many parents asking for their offspring to be educated along with his eldest as there were many benefits to be had. Forming political alliances and possibly eventual mating contracts were some of the obvious.

But there had not been any such for Inuyasha; possibly it wasn't generally considered that Inu no Taishou would bother with formally educating his bastard child, even when it was clear that he had been recognised as a Prince. Thankfully none of it would matter to Inuyasha, there were others of less influence perhaps, but who were grateful for the opportunity of a good education for their children.

It still seemed a long time for a young child, but his father knew that it would soon go and he had a present for all the family. Hanging in the corridor of the Royal quarter was a large portrait with the Inu family, the human family and the children; including the six month old twins all together, Inuyasha in the middle as the link between all of them, a simple smile on his face. It marked the time when Izayoi and Makoto could go home again and would serve as a reminder of the closeness they had all shared.

IYQ Community; June 2008 Week 2 "Faith is a knowledge within the heart, beyond reach of proof." - Khalil Gibran


	20. Start of School

Start of School

When Inuyasha arrived at his new schoolroom for his first formal lessons, he was introduced to his new classmates. The introductions were not formal, the boys were all to be called by their given names and no indication of their parentage was to be made known. This was to make sure they all received fair treatment and formed friendships without pressure, at least for the first few months. At this time none of them cared who was who anyway, they were too young to have been manipulated and none of them would have had significant influence in any case, with one exception.

Wolf Cub Kouga was older than his classmates by some thirty years although being youkai, it didn't notice in anything other than his attitude. He was cocky and brash, but had a likeable personality and was determined in his heart to be the leader of his new little pack of ten new classmates. His teacher was not fooled however; he was the only one to know the identities of the children and the young wolf was not happy that he was only now being educated and with a bunch of children younger than he, the cub felt ashamed.

But circumstances had not allowed for Kouga to join any other school until now; he had been hidden away in another wolf pack to his natural one for his safety, ever since he had been born. He was the first male cub born to a now much older father; paternity was never in doubt however due to his scent, but there were rivals to his future Lordship who would kill the young heir. So Kouga had lived the life of a lesser noble until his father died, and now his trusted Regent had beseeched Inu no Taishou who had a class starting for his son, to take the cub and suitably educate him for his new status.

The legalities settled and Kouga pronounced and accepted as Prince of his Pack with one of his brothers-in-law as Regent was now as safe as the cub could be, and he joined the class as a late arrival. All of the new class would spend the time together, either being taught in lessons or living in the school house; a building set apart from the main Palace where they would all play, eat and sleep. All were close enough to be sent home for the holidays or the days that there was no school, every ten days they would have two at home.

Most of them accepted this without question, they rarely saw their parents anyway and were looked after by servants, so nothing much changed except they would form close ties with their new friends who would probably become closer to them than their own siblings. But for Inuyasha, it was nothing short of torture to know that his family were nearby, but never to see them except for the couple of days. Then he would have to split his time with his mother and the children and his father and his brother and sister.

The change had come about because Inu no Taishou had been advised by His Mate that it might be better for Inuyasha to be treated in exactly the same way as the others. That would mean not staying in the Palace with them as was the original idea, but in the school building with his classmates. She thought that it might make it easier for Inuyasha to make good friends being amongst the youkai children, instead of setting him apart. They prepared for tears or tantrums from the pup over the decision, but none came, which was a bit disconcerting but Inuyasha seemed alright at least until school started.

Inuyasha wasn't the only child to cry himself to sleep, that first week; all of them were in a strange place with strangers and felt alone. But they got through it and soon settled down into the new routine. It was different to anything they had been used to before, but they were all in the same boat with that and the teacher was kind and willing to explain, although he would take no nonsense. However one thing that had been drummed into the boys was the privilege they had of getting a good education, they were all willing to learn.

The first ten days seemed interminable to the boys of Inuyasha's class, but friendships were forming, some closer than others, but no one was left out and there was much to tell when they returned to their various homes for a couple of days. For Inuyasha there was a surprise, his human family would come to the Palace and stay in the guest suite so that he could spend all the time with all his family. So it came to be like a party on those days and Inuyasha felt very loved, as he was old enough now to appreciate a lot of what was being done for him.

By the second break, things had changed slightly, the boys were all less shy of one another and Kouga was the acknowledged leader of most of the boys except Inuyasha; he wouldn't admit anyone to the alpha place he had given to his brother. That didn't mean that he wouldn't join in with the games or adventures that Kouga devised, only that Kouga couldn't coerce him and that Inuyasha would question any of the more dubious activities the wolf wanted to do.

Inuyasha also became a haven for those who didn't want to do what Kouga wanted but were unwilling to say so; the hanyou had no qualms in refusing for them. Kouga was not a bully however, he just had a large ego, and all the boys liked and admired him; but he was far more interested in gaining the attention of the boy who quietly kept his distance. Inuyasha had no idea he was being elusive, as always he was just trying to be obedient to his father and brother in particular and work hard.

So far he had escaped any of the tutor's minor punishments for disruptions in class; whereas Kouga had several times been stopped from going out to join the others in the afternoons, when the boys were free. Most afternoons were free; as the long lived and slowly maturing youkai had many years in which to learn, school was only the mornings. Although as with all youth, their time needed structure or else they would find trouble so early afternoons were devoted to the dojo for practice, and then they could do as they chose within the confines of the school and the rules.

One week, Inuyasha was collected from his class by Jaken and taken to his parent's farm. Makoto's mother had become very ill and was not going to recover, so the family was going to stay at the homestead until she had passed on. At first Inuyasha wasn't sure why he was there, the old woman hated him, but Izayoi whispered that Makoto wanted the whole family which included him. For several days the lady lingered and as the family all gathered by her bed, she had last words for them all.

Her sons and daughters, grandchildren and lastly the hanyou who she refused to acknowledge as family, were all asked to sit by her while she spoke individually. Inuyasha had stayed against the wall while everyone else moved forward; he could hardly recognise her as the illness had aged her greatly, and the smell made him feel sick. When she called Inuyasha, Makoto accompanied him, just to make sure the pup was not alone with the woman who had been less than kind to the boy.

"Inuyasha, I would not die without speaking with you. I have never liked or trusted you, because of what you are. You are a nice enough boy on the surface, but you are a monster inside and you cannot help that. I once knew a hanyou when I was young; he was sometimes uncontrollable and didn't know what he was like. You are no different and you must beware that you don't kill your half brothers and sister or anyone else in madness. For your own safety and theirs, stay away from them; but do not hate me or allow your brother or father to seek vengeance for my words and for telling you the truth."

Not long after she spoke she died and left all in stunned silence until they all turned as one to look at Inuyasha. He could feel a wave of fear wash over them all, including Makoto and he felt betrayed at the distrust in his step father's eyes and the way he held his own children to him. Then his mother put her arms around him, her comforting scent had not changed; but he refused to allow the tears to come, although all he wanted to do was turn in her arms and give in to them.

"Inuyasha, you must listen to me my son; Mother was correct that hanyou can be dangerous if their blood becomes out of control, but your father has always known of this and has been training your youkai. You will never be lost child; you must forget these harsh words, put them completely behind you or you will dwell on harmful thoughts as you have done in the past and you will become afraid to live as you should." Izayoi spoke strongly not just to Inuyasha, but to the assembled humans, scorning their sudden fears of her small son.

"Izayoi is right; Inuyasha is no more dangerous than anyone else. Remember on whose lands we live, he is a most wise youkai and certainly has things in hand. Mother's memory was too long and it was twisted, we would do well to forget her prejudice if we would wish to stay here." Makoto too came and knelt in front of Inuyasha, who had hidden his feelings behind an impassive mask and now looked very like Sesshoumaru. He didn't move even when his step father ruffled his hair and his face was set all the way back to the Palace.

IYQ Community June 2008 "Not the power to remember, but its very opposite, the power to forget, is a necessary condition for our existence." - Sholem Asch


	21. Papa's Strength

Papa's strength

Inuyasha was quiet when they returned to the Palace and after he had gone to bed, Izayoi and Makoto were called in to discuss what had been said. Makoto did not hesitate to repeat his mother's dying words to Inuyasha, and Izayoi said that Inuyasha had been upset by them and also by the family's reactions at first. She also told Inu no Taishou what she had said to Inuyasha and he was pleased that she still had no fear of her eldest child.

In the morning, Inuyasha was called into his father and the older youkai looked deeply into the boy's eyes. He could see a sullen expression and also fear, but he wasn't going to force Inuyasha's confidence in him, not yet. Gently he pulled Inuyasha onto his lap and wrapped him tightly in his loving arms, letting the boy feel surrounded in his father's strength and youki. Inuyasha was at first overwhelmed and alarmed by the sheer power of his father; his fear spiked and Inu no Taishou smiled at him before he reined the youki back to comfortable levels.

"Did I frighten you, My Little Inuyasha?"

"A bit, Papa."

"I am immensely strong My Pup; do you know that I could break your neck with just two of my fingers?"

"Could you?"

"Easily, I'll tell you a secret shall I? I could do the same to Sesshoumaru as well." Inu no Taishou smiled as Inuyasha giggled in delighted astonishment. "Are you afraid that I will do that one day?"

"No. You wouldn't hurt Shu...or me."

"But you do agree that I could?"

"Yes, you are very strong...but you make me feel safe when you hold me. Like when Shu holds me."

"Good, that is how it should be, your youkai needs to feel safe and you need to know your place in the pack, that is why those in your pack more powerful than you, make your youkai safe and loved. You respond that way because you have youki like me and like Shu and your Aunt. But because humans do not have our ability to feel the safety of pack, they can only fear the strength we have, because we could hurt them.

"That fear can frighten them so much that they do not see we are not going to hurt them and like Makoto's mother, it can make them say and do things that hurt us. Not usually physically, but our feelings can get very upset. That happened to you didn't it?"

"I didn't cry though." Inuyasha asserted proudly; but it made his father sad, Inuyasha was only a little pup.

"You were very brave and you showed you were not a monster because you didn't hurt anyone when they were nasty to you. But you could have cried if you wanted to."

"No. I didn't want them to know...and I'm glad she's dead the horrid bitch."

"Inuyasha that is not the way to talk about anyone and you got into trouble for calling her that before didn't you?" He was pleased at the pup's returning fire and amused at his tone, but couldn't let it pass without reproof. But now he had to check that his son understood what he had been saying, and after accepting Inuyasha's apology even with the sheepish grin, he continued;

"To youkai our youki is strength and reassurance, our power, and like all power it can be used wrongly, many youkai do use their strength against those weaker than them which is often humans. It is a form of bullying, but they can and do kill. I can kill and have done in times of war, but I am under control. My youki is under my power not the other way round. Do you understand My Pup?

"Makoto's mother was afraid of your youki because you are my son and are very strong. Of course you could kill humans, just as I or Shu could do so. But what she didn't want to realise is that we are not savages or animals that kill for pleasure. Humans can also kill and fight one another; they are far from immune from seeking power or wealth and often commit heinous, that means awful, crimes against others especially those weaker like women or children.

"Makoto was injured and the family attacked by humans not youkai, a fact his mother forgot when she was talking to you. What I am saying is that youki is natural to us, it is part of what we are; but to those without it, it seems monstrous. However like any sentient creature, those that can think that means; we learn control as we grow up. Any child should learn its boundaries or it runs riot, no matter the species; and that is why you learn what you can or can't do or say and why you will be punished if you forget or ignore them."

"I understand Papa."

"Perhaps you do Inuyasha, and we can talk about it again if you are unsure. But I want you to be prepared in case you think you have frightened your brothers and sisters. They are younger than you and only one has youki herself. They all love you, but just like I frightened you earlier, sometimes you might frighten them; but that can also happen with only humans. Inuyasha you have to be taught to control your strength, just as your human brothers have to learn when they find out they are stronger than your sister."

Inuyasha didn't understand fully all that his father had said, but he got the gist; he felt better and relaxed. Inu no Taishou wanted to do one final demonstration to get his point across and asked the pup if he wanted to feel a lot more of his father's youki strength to help him see why humans would get afraid. Of course Inuyasha said yes and Inu no Taishou held him tightly and let out his youki; at first Inuyasha was thrilled and excited now that he understood, but his father raised the level until the boy was scared and burst into tears.

Then it stopped and it was just Papa holding him warm and safe again. Inuyasha understood, he had youki and was afraid, how much more humans without youki would be scared. Inu no Taishou saw the understanding in Inuyasha's wet eyes and cuddled him, thankful that the lesson had been learned and would not be forgotten or at least he would be able to be reminded. He told Inuyasha that he had done that to Sesshoumaru too with the same result, when Shu had been arrogant once and had bullied one of the servants.

Once again Inuyasha felt safe and part of his family, not some freak; he belonged to two worlds and life was not going to be easy especially in the physically weaker one, but he was happier about what had happened and understood. It was a far more contented Inuyasha who went back to his mother than had left her; and when he went back to school, he was his usual quiet, but strong self. A quick explanation to schoolmates that he had to see his step grandmother before she died covered all that needed to be said to them.

"What is food to one, is to others bitter poison." – Lucretius


	22. Noticing the Difference

HICHB22

Noticing the Difference

Soon the class had its first long break; the boys were to spend two winter months back with their families. After a meal and welcome home from his father's family, it was time for Inuyasha to head for the farm and his mother. Sesshoumaru accompanied him to make sure he was delivered safely and also because he had missed his brother and was not happy that the pup was to spend the first couple of weeks only with his humans.

Sesshoumaru challenged his father on that, saying it was not good for the pup to have no interaction with the Palace but he was defeated and told that it was for the boy's own good. It was not as if he was not surrounded by youkai while he was at school, and he was still young enough to need his mother, as did all the other young youkai who had returned to their homes. Sesshoumaru had to then say goodbye and watch his little brother be swamped with welcomes from his own siblings; Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice when the older boy left.

Without looking back and with his head held high, the youkai left the small farm and village beyond before he would speed home. He had not reached the edge of the estate before a red and silver bullet leapt into his arms and clung round his neck, and he could feel a cool wet nose snuffling at his neck and a hitching voice accusing him of leaving without saying goodbye.

Immediately Sesshoumaru knew he was once more in his rightful place of supremacy in his brother's life, he could pat Inuyasha indulgently and say in a slightly condescending manner, that he thought he had said goodbye. Inuyasha had hugged him tightly and said that he would miss him; and his brother quickly returned the hug and affection, before sprinting away to the Palace.

Inuyasha had missed everyone so much; he hadn't fully appreciated how much, until a couple of days into the holiday when he knew he didn't have to go to school for a few more weeks. He had missed his mother's hugs and cuddles, her smiles and sparkling eyes and the sheer love he could feel radiate from her when he was near. Makoto too was pleased to see him and smiled indulgently at the way Inuyasha seemed to cling around his mother for the first week home.

The young boy revelled in the freedom of the farm again; he ran all over taking in the scents and colours, then reintroduced himself to the workers and the animals. He hunted down all his old haunts and barely shuddered at the spot in the barn where he had removed his fangs and claws. All the while he was tailed and chased by his adoring siblings.

That first week was bliss, the days were short and sometimes dark because of the weather, but that was never a deterrent for the boisterous hanyou. When the younger ones were indoors because it was cold or their bedtimes, Inuyasha was keeping warm in the animal barns. Yori joked that it was because Inuyasha was so like a puppy that he liked being with the animals and then Chouko called him Puppy Brother; the name stuck much to Inuyasha's dismay.

In the second week, Inuyasha wondered when the cousins were going to come to play; the winter was fun on the farm and they had all had good family times, the children outside while the adults did whatever they did. But he was told they were not coming this year and Makoto was not taking the family to see the cousins either, it was a shame but they could have a good time without each other. At the end of the two weeks, Inuyasha was collected to go back to the Palace for two weeks visit with the youkai family. After that he would live back on the farm and spend some of each day at the Palace like he did before living in the school.

When the pup arrived at the Palace he was greeted with a huge bear hug from his father; a petting and kiss from his aunt, ruffled hair and tweaked ears from Sesshoumaru and a big smile and ear pull from Michiko. Inuyasha was now eleven and his growth had slowed right down so he was not much bigger than his five year old sister who was tall for her age. It made it difficult to stop her from reaching his ears but when he succeeded, she pulled the 'huge doe-eyes flooded with tears' trick and made him feel tremendously guilty.

Michiko also found that Inuyasha's ears flicked and twisted to catch all the sounds around him and she was fascinated, stalking him just to see how the ears moved. She blew in them and ran her fingers over the fur to make them tickle and she constantly watched them until she too hit on the nickname Puppy Brother. Inuyasha was not old enough to realise that his ardent disapproval of the name only made it stick more and that had he ignored it, they might have stopped.

Then one day while he was sitting and reading on the floor at his brother's feet with the end of Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped round him, he became tired and just rested thinking. As he played with the fur, grooming the long soft hairs, he idly wondered whether or not Michiko's tail would be as soft as Sesshoumaru's. The older brother's was softer than either of his parents' fur and a beautiful silver; and the younger sister looked very like her brother, facially and in colouring.

Inuyasha pulled a hank of his own hair round and noticed the colour difference, the texture was just as soft however, but something Kouga had said now bothered the hanyou. He had ignored the remark at the time, Kouga was a bigheaded loudmouth at the best of times, but what had the wolf meant when he had said that 'proper youkai had tails, not the stupid lugs' that Inuyasha had.

"What are lugs Shu?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb his brother's work.

"Who mentioned the word Inuyasha, it can have several meanings?" Sesshoumaru answered, while still concentrating on his writings.

"No one big; only Kouga."

"One of your fellow pupils...the wolf cub..? I don't know of anything specific he might have been referring too, it can be a slang word for ears." It wasn't until Inuyasha had wandered off a bit later and didn't turn up for dinner that Sesshoumaru thought over the relevance of the brief conversation. He went to find his little brother; Inuyasha was sitting in the hall in front of the picture of the combined families.

A discreet scent of the air showed that Inuyasha had not been shedding tears, even though there was a salty air indicating they had come to the surface. Sesshoumaru sat down next to his brother and nodded to Inu no Taishou over the boy's head; their father returned the nod and left the two alone.

"Why has the picture made you sad Little One?"

"It hasn't. I hadn't seen before. Why haven't I seen?"

"Seen what Inuyasha, you have seen this picture many times since it was put up?"

"Not seen how different I am to everyone before."

"You look as you have always done, Pup."

"Inuyasha is not a dog." He put his face down with a scowl and hid behind his fringe. Sesshoumaru was alerted to the childish way of talking and took things slowly especially as he scented the saline again.

"You are not a dog, no, but you are an Inu child and that makes you a Pup." He explained.

"Why only Inuyasha got big ears like dog. I want a tail like proper youkai, not stupid big dog ears. No one else has got them. I don't want them anymore. I never saw before." As always when he was upset, Inuyasha got his words and sentences mixed and Sesshoumaru had a job trying to work out just what the child was saying. Of course Inuyasha had seen his ears before, and enjoyed having them stroked and scratched, but what did he mean by proper youkai?

"You mean that you have only just noticed that..."

"That everyone else has small ears on their head sides; only Inuyasha got them stupid ones on top." Inuyasha sniffed. "I wants a tail like everyone and Kouga." He turned and snuggled into his brother's chest and started to cry. Sesshoumaru petted him while thinking on how best to help; images of pulling Kouga's tail from his body didn't help calm him, but as he let out his youki to comfort Inuyasha, it comforted him too to feel the small pup once again turn to him for answers.

It was as if Inuyasha had never seen the differences before, and perhaps he hadn't, they all accepted each other for what they were; now someone outside the family had made him truly look and removed some of the boy's innocence. Sesshoumaru might have known that one day this would occur, but he would not allow Inuyasha to weaken under the news, the boy would have to learn to use his strengths.

"Inuyasha, stop being ridiculous. You haven't got a tail because your mother is human; you have puppy ears because you are a partially transformed Inu hanyou. You are a proper youkai in the half that is youkai. Until you are older and we know if you have powers of any kind you are no different to any other child who has not yet reached their potential. All youkai are different, as are humans I should think.

"You combine the two cultures; it cannot be changed and is nothing to cry about. You will undergo training as youkai, but you must come to terms with who you are inside. Some people will not like you and others will; but it is up to you to deal with your youkai and human elements yourself, only you know them best and can blend and quieten them. Do not start to see problems where there are none Inuyasha, if you have insecurities, fight and subdue them."

He allowed Inuyasha a few more moments until he felt him shudder to draw breath and calm down.

"Look closely at that picture Inuyasha, see the love and the fact that you bridge both species are clearly to be seen; be proud of who you are and let no one look down on you, certainly not a wimpy cub of a wolf. Do you understand?" He spoke a bit more sharply, waiting for his brother to nod. Inuyasha understood, but he wasn't completely convinced.

Sesshoumaru stayed with Inuyasha until he got up, subdued, but hungry and they both walked to the dining hall. Inu no Taishou joined them with an approving smile for his eldest and a whispered 'well said'.

"The only devils in this world are those running around in our own hearts, and that is where all our battles should be fought." - Mahatma Gandhi


	23. Summer

Summer

Once the boys were back in school, their work became harder; they were now used to each other and the school routine and so it was time to set the lessons to steady them down in a pattern for the rest of their school life. For most this would be the next century or so, until the boys returned to their homelands and perhaps private tutors. Some of the boys might continue on with Inuyasha, but it was far too early to tell yet.

Inuyasha liked school, he enjoyed learning and besides which, his beloved brother and father wished for him to do well. That meant he had to work hard as he didn't find it as easy as some to retain the information. He was intelligent, but nowhere near as brilliant as his Sesshoumaru, and that meant he needed to concentrate. This he was able to do much to Kouga's annoyance. The wolf was still trying to get Inuyasha to notice him and accept him as an authority.

Kouga disliked the rigidity of lessons, he was bright and quick to learn, but never wanted to stay still and preferred the lessons in the dojo. He had tried to best Inuyasha in the gym but didn't succeed very often despite being a bit older and heavier, and although he was not yet aware of it, a complete youkai to Inuyasha's half. In class lessons he could finish his work before the hanyou and was certainly more vocal with his answers and still Inuyasha wouldn't acknowledge the wolf's superiority.

Inuyasha ignored the little comments about his ears or lack of tail; Kouga was not being particularly cruel, he just wanted the attention and instincts were coming to the fore that neither understood. Kouga was firstborn Prince to his people, he was already an alpha wolf and was being trained to able to protect and lead the wolves. His older youkai was strong and dominant and needed to have the recognition of his qualities from all the pack.

At the moment the class was his pack and as the teachers were also very experienced with young youkai, Kouga's youkai was also being trained. Of course others in the group were also the alpha offspring and were learning the same lessons, but Kouga was the strongest and this was accepted. At least it was by everyone except the one who should; Inuyasha was being stubborn. Inuyasha was not an alpha by nature; he was beta and as such should defer to Kouga, in the wolf's 'humble' opinion.

The trouble was Inuyasha was already a beta to his Father and brother, he had no need to look for a leader in Kouga and although he wasn't weak, circumstances of birth gave him no hope of challenging either of his Alpha's . Besides which he was happy in his life, he was not as physically strong as Inu no Taishou or Sesshoumaru and wouldn't ever become so, even as he grew; so his youkai had already learned its place in his pack.

For the full youkai, they knew they would be tested when they reached adulthood; therefore they remained ready to challenge. All in all, it meant that Kouga needed Inuyasha to recognise his authority and Inuyasha was already content with his own Alpha's and would give no one else their place in his life. But despite these issues simmering under the surface, as was normal when teaching young youkai, school carried on in good order. It also didn't mean that the two boys hated one another, in fact they were quite good friends by the time the next long holiday came up.

The summer months were long and carefree; four months to be spent at home with their families, attending functions and learning the responsibilities of their respective clans and individual youkai. At their age they were still far too young to go home with friends unaccompanied and most were too valuable to risk; but sometimes visits would be made, although in Inuyasha's group none had the same influence that Sesshoumaru's peers had where their parents would be making state visits.

Inuyasha was ready for the holiday; he had worked hard in school and missed his family, although the students had been told that they would be expected to keep up their practices in the dojo. There would be no excuses accepted for slacking off and returning to school with anything less than their abilities before school broke up; in fact there should be marked improvement. It was even more exciting for Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru had promised to train him personally.

Inu no Taishou was an alert and sensitive creature, such instincts and abilities served him well as leader of a large and flourishing land. It also alerted him to when his children and mate were in need, and Sesshoumaru was in need. The younger Taiyoukai was missing his brother a lot, the bond that was forged in the first year of Inuyasha's life would never be broken and the youkai of both siblings were bound.

Whereas Inuyasha was open in his affection and obvious in his dependency on his brother for comfort and attention, Sesshoumaru was far more reserved; although he could never hide his satisfaction when Inuyasha followed him like an adoring spaniel. Their father was not jealous of the bond the boys had, after all he knew how it had formed; youkai was such an integral part of all their makeup and once bonded it would not be sundered easily.

It also boded well for the future, to have two strong sons who relied on each other. Sesshoumaru may have been many years the elder and fairly independent, but the little brother had filled a space in his heart that had been lacking. Inu no Taishou could see this as clearly as Sesshoumaru couldn't at times, and it made him smile to himself; the young sunny hanyou was essential for the older son's well being. So, calling his eldest child to him, he gave Sesshoumaru the responsibility to train Inuyasha in the skills of the sword; thereby giving them valuable time together, which didn't compromise the strong adolescent pride of the older boy.

Summer passed quickly and delightfully for them all, Inuyasha spent hours on the farm and taught his brothers some of the sword moves he was learning from Sesshoumaru. His younger sister was not left out either, the dance like movements were beneficial to her as exercise and balance. Should she choose to learn to use a sword later then she would already have a head start. There were also new animals to get to know by scent and old haunts to revisit.

Then a week before school was due to start again, Sesshoumaru had a surprise for Inuyasha. He was going to take the hanyou on a hunt, just the two of them. Inuyasha was so excited that he didn't sleep the night before, and was ready and waiting before daybreak for Sesshoumaru. The older brother remembered going on special hunts with his father and was not surprised with the lively boy's early rising.

It was a wonderful time for both boys, but Inuyasha was in his element as Sesshoumaru allowed him to run in the tree canopy, where he found he had a natural ability to travel really fast and for long distances. Up until now he had only been able to stretch his skills in a fairly controlled environment, but here out in the forest he could just keep going. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't let him out of his sight, but he was not oppressive and he didn't fuss at all at the heights Inuyasha achieved, not like Izayoi who hated him to climb too high.

Then there was the careful teaching about the hunt, the dangers, the thrills and the careful stealth required to bring down the prey. The most important thing to realise was that a dangerous foe could cause panic induced fear that could paralyse the body and the hunter becomes the hunted. Sesshoumaru illustrated his point by stalking Inuyasha.

Even with the knowledge that his brother would not harm him, the young hanyou was forced into an adrenalin based state of terror, and his heartrate soared making him run. At that point he panicked and he could feel his brother's youki gaining on him; gone was the safe feeling of brother Sesshoumaru and in his place was superb predator and before Inuyasha knew what was happening, he was caught and screaming in blind fear.

After the older boy calmed the younger one down and they sat around the camp fire with the rabbits they had caught, Sesshoumaru taught Inuyasha that he should always stand his ground. Face his enemy or prey, and assess calmly, and then he would have a fighting chance; but the moment he ran from animal or youkai, he would be lost.

But it was all worth it when Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail round the pup and pulled him tight so he could sleep deeply with his head resting on his brother's leg. The world was safe again as Sesshoumaru petted Inuyasha's ears until the boy fell asleep knowing that nothing would harm him while Sesshoumaru watched.

IYQ Community; April 2008 Week 2, "No Passion so effectually robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear." - Edward Burke


	24. Hunting

Hunting

Sesshoumaru watched over his brother as the boy slept curled against his side, with his head resting on his leg. He was still petting the pup's ears and running his fingers through the silver hair teasing out the tangles that had accumulated during the hunt. He smiled in remembrance, calling what Inuyasha had done a hunt was charitable. The pup had virtually bounced everywhere in his excitement and as for stealth, it had been a laugh, Inuyasha had yipped and woofed anywhere he could find a scent.

Any game that had been around was in no danger from the exuberant child whose own ears had flashed the warning he was there. The sparkling white triangles perked on top of Inuyasha's head had swivelled and turned in all directions at every sound, and had alerted the prey with as much success as the hind end of a deer. But over the last couple of days Inuyasha had learned quite a lot; and so had Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai had to admit that his first thoughts on having a hanyou half brother had changed drastically. They had been through so much together and although Inuyasha wouldn't remember the details of their past and early days, his youkai knew they were bonded. Sesshoumaru was also aware of how much trust the boy had in him and he silently promised never to abuse that or cause him undue pain.

He also had time to wonder at the intensity of the love he held for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knew he loved his parents deeply, especially his father; even if he rarely allowed the expression to cross his face as he was stoic by nature. He also fiercely loved his young sister who was growing very like him in demeanour, but he got a great deal of joy from Inuyasha that no one else was able to give. The child was so open with him which was a gift for the older brother.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru knew with certainty that it was Inuyasha's unswerving devotion that was the most important thing to him personally; the pup could be trusted with the older brother's feelings and momentary weaknesses, without feeling superior or making use of his knowledge. The child was loyal and adored his brother. Plus who else other than Inuyasha made those delightful giggling and playful sounds when he was tickled, he was so uninhibited at times; Sesshoumaru thought it must be the human in him.

Michiko was already too much of a prissy miss to play for long with her older brother when he wanted some diversion and she also knew how to get her own way; she was learning to be manipulative, which was something Inuyasha was not. The small hanyou brother belonged to Sesshoumaru just as surely as if he was the boy's father and the older brother had no intention of letting him forget it. In fact the passing thought that someone might dispute his claim caused the youkai to pull his sibling onto his lap and curl his tail protectively round the boy even more.

Concealed and masked high in a tree, Inu no Taishou watched over his sons; he had come to check on them. It was not that he didn't trust Sesshoumaru to care for the younger one, but the youth was not experienced in childcare in the forest. He smiled to see the boys settled and was satisfied, he knew how possessive his eldest was, the boy had been an only pup for a long time and was spoiled; he didn't require much to be satisfied, but he was used to being obeyed.

But the father was very proud of his eldest, he had adapted well to his younger siblings and was very protective, which was a relief to Inu no Taishou. As he had told Sesshoumaru before Inuyasha was born, the small hanyou would not have an easy time when he grew and met the prejudices of the world. Inuyasha had faced some already but there would undoubtedly be more, the older youkai sighed knowing that Inuyasha would need someone to protect him for many years to come.

He slipped away before Sesshoumaru would be alerted to his presence; the boy would safeguard the area soon by allowing his youki to flare and mark his temporary position, warning any that he was not to be approached. Sesshoumaru's pride would be upset with certainty if he felt that his father was checking up on him; he valued his father's trust and was not yet mature enough to fully understand the father's motives.

As Inuyasha snuggled further down and into the familiar scented warmth that secured him, he fell deeper into restful sleep; the petting stopped too, as the older boy sought rest. In the morning Sesshoumaru awoke to find Inuyasha impatiently watching him, the hanyou had not been able to escape the constricting tail and the youkai laughed at the pup's disgruntled face. It was not funny to Inuyasha though, he was desperate to relieve himself and then start the hunt all over again.

Sesshoumaru released him and allowed him to go and do whatever was necessary before quickly catching a rabbit for the child's breakfast. Inuyasha was very hungry, the good sleep following the exercise of the day before had made him ravenous, but he didn't forget to thank Sesshoumaru. He climbed once more on his brother's crossed legs and hugged him tightly round his neck before planting a kiss on his cheek and then growling in the curve of his neck.

Sesshoumaru responded with a growl and then it was time for more lessons. Inuyasha was eager to start and tried really hard to keep stealthy, but it was difficult for him. Sesshoumaru smiled as the boy ran all over the areas previously scouted, but it was all the youkai could do not to laugh and wound the child's pride when Inuyasha stopped with his nose to the ground and his bottom stuck up wiggling in the air.

Inuyasha was ready to pounce on something, but he looked so like a domestic puppy playing with a slipper, and if he'd had a tail it would be wagging. At the rate he was going however Sesshoumaru despaired of Inuyasha bringing home his first kill. But he was only a little pup at the hunt and nobody expected him to do much this time; it was enough that he learned a bit about the forest and animal habitats.

That night as they settled down once more before a camp fire and fish this time for supper, Sesshoumaru was encouraging to the pup, whose ears were such a tell tale of his disappointment. Inuyasha had had high hopes of providing their evening meal and could barely eat his fish in his tearful frustration. He tried hard to swallow but finally gave up when Sesshoumaru opened his arms to allow Inuyasha to crawl on his lap where he wrapped his tail around them both.

"You should be aware Inuyasha that only you expected to catch something on your first hunt."

"Inuyasha bets Shu catched his first hunt." The baby talk was back and it annoyed the older brother, even as he preened that the younger thought so highly of him.

"I refuse to talk to you if you are going to be a baby Inuyasha, but if you must know I was older than you are for my first hunt."

"Did you bring your catch home?" Was the sulky question; but he had taken notice of the baby talk comment, as the last thing he needed now was one of Sesshoumaru's lectures. Inuyasha might adore his brother but he could be boring when he kept on and on, like he had when Inuyasha had recovered from removing his fangs. Inuyasha didn't think Sesshoumaru knew the meaning of 'alright I won't do it again.'

"Yes, I brought my first hunt home; Papa had it prepared and we ate it that night for our meal. But...my first fishing trip was not so successful and I was your age when that occured."

"What happened?"

"I fell in the stream and got soaked, Papa laughed until he was rolling on the ground. It took a long time to dry off by a camp fire. I was not best pleased I remember."

"How did you fall Shu, was it deep?"

"No, Papa wouldn't have let me go in the deep water back then. I was chasing the fish instead of waiting patiently for them to swim close enough and I over reached."

"I think it would have made me cry if Papa laughed." Inuyasha said quietly in an undertone, a touch of shame in his aura as he honestly admitted this to Sesshoumaru. The older boy smiled at his brother, noting the already red rimmed eyes from the tears born of his failure to catch anything so far. The little hanyou was at many disadvantages already in a Palace of full blooded Youkai; the evidences of his human heart were more easily seen.

Sesshoumaru decided that he could afford to admit to some weakness for this little one who had already seen him at his lowest. No harm would come to him from Inuyasha; he would always look up to the older brother and he didn't want the pup to think he was some sort of freak for showing emotion.

"Truthfully Inuyasha...I did shed tears, I had tried so hard to catch a fish and I was wet and miserable, but I hoped I had hidden my sadness in the water that was already running off me. I did not fool Papa though and he stopped laughing and held me like I am holding you now, he also told me that he had done the same thing, so remember we are only following our family tradition."

Inuyasha felt better after Sesshoumaru's confession and his appetite returned and the older brother handed him another fish which the pup ate with gusto. Then, tired out after his long day, Inuyasha fell asleep quickly; and once again, the older brother kept watch over the younger.

IYQ Community;May 2009**Week 2:** "Swallow your pride occasionally, it's non-fattening!" - anonymous


	25. End of a Perfect Day

End of a Perfect Day

Sesshoumaru had learned firsthand just how exhausting looking after an excited child could be for the caretaker. He'd rarely been so relieved when the pup eventually fell asleep, allowing him to sweep the area with his youki so that he could join his little brother. He awoke in the morning feeling immensely refreshed, the scent of his little brother in his nose and without opening his eyes he moved to stroke the puppy ears.

His eyes opened wide instantly when he couldn't find them and he was immediately alert and taking stock. He scented the air for Inuyasha to locate the pup, only to find the freshest trail at least two hours old. He now realised that the reason he felt so refreshed was because it was well into the already hot summer morning. Inuyasha had slipped out of his fire rat clothes leaving them in his brother's lap and had run of in just his juban and fundoshi.

Sesshoumaru spread his youki to see if it touched Inuyasha and he became worried when there was no answering clash against the smaller boy's youki. He then went in search of the pup, not calling out to his brother as a human would have done because it would alert any who would threaten the boy that he was missing and alone. Besides, how far could the child have gone in the two hours or so? Inuyasha was probably only in the clearing.

But of course he wasn't, and after the Taiyoukai had spent a good hour himself looking for the boy he was getting concerned. The pup's scent was all over the place from where they had been hunting and none of it was fresher than two hours and it all intermingled. Obviously Inuyasha had been out and about in the forest again that morning but there was no sign of him now. Sesshoumaru stopped to listen to see if he could hear the boy anywhere, but there was no trace of the noisy pup.

However Sesshoumaru reassured himself that it was not that unusual, if Inuyasha were lost he would instinctively be silent. A youkai pup had inborn knowledge that it would be vulnerable alone and even if too young to have understanding, it would stay quiet until rescued. Sesshoumaru was surprised at how many trails there were to follow and how much ground Inuyasha had covered since he had awakened in the morning.

But following each until it petered out was time consuming and, as it turned out, unproductive. To stave off the onset of a deeper concern that bordered on panic, Sesshoumaru reminded himself that he had heard no death scream and there was no scent of blood, both of which assured him that Inuyasha was not harmed, the nuisance of a child was probably still 'hunting' oblivious to the fact that his brother was searching for him.

Then in an area he had already searched a hundred times or more, or so it seemed, Sesshoumaru noticed a bush that had damaged branches near the bottom and sure enough, a single trail scent led to a gap at the base of the shrub. The older brother followed the new trail; this time it was easy as if Inuyasha had suddenly become single minded about where he was going and it was towards the river.

Sesshoumaru thought that perhaps the pup had decided to try his non-existent skills at fishing and headed swiftly to the river that held unseen dangers even for a hanyou that could swim. Then he started and lifted his nose in the air, the scent of Inuyasha's blood was on the wind although almost masked by the smell of running water. It was not a lot, but it brought out the feral instincts of the youkai and he sped towards the river.

He found the blood, a small pool in the grass next to the river; there was not enough to give concern on its own but as Inuyasha was not in sight and his scent was covered by the blood, Sesshoumaru couldn't tell how badly injured the pup was. For all the fact that the amount was negligible, the pup could have been taken by a predator or fallen in the stream, in either case he could still be bleeding.

Sesshoumaru calmed himself again; there was no scent of a large predator, animal or youkai in the area. The largest animal around had been a fox and that a few hours ago, although he got the feeling that he was missing something important. He was aware that he was picking up almost subliminal signals in the back of his mind but they were elusive.

Meanwhile in an abandoned otter holt further down the stream, the small hanyou being searched for was cold, damp and hungry, and every now and then a violent tremor ran through his body from head to toe. Inuyasha was also scared and part of him was curious, he wasn't sure what he was doing in the lair, except that something told him to keep quiet and make sure he was hidden. The water around him was keeping his scent from being obvious but it also blocked his own nose, and he couldn't tell if he was safe or not.

He also had been thinking that he would have to leave the cramped hole he had pushed himself into to get food, or he could wait until his brother found him which would be safer. Some of Sesshoumaru's teachings had also sunk in and he knew that with the blood of his injured arm, he had now become prey, not predator. He would have to wait at least until he was healed to leave the holt and hopefully Sesshoumaru would have found him by then.

It had seemed so much fun first thing this morning; Sesshoumaru was asleep and his tail had also relaxed enough that Inuyasha had been able to wriggle out of his top clothes which were hot and go about his morning business. Then he didn't want to disturb his brother by climbing back on his lap and besides, he was wide awake himself and there were a great many interesting things to do in the forest. He truly hadn't meant to go so far but the scents around were so alluring he had been compelled to follow them.

In a clearing by the river he had seen some rabbits still playing in a cooler area that the warm sun hadn't yet reached and he had pounced on one of the unsuspecting kittens. To his surprise he had caught it, but not for long as a large fox had also had his eye on the bunnies and made a grab for the one in Inuyasha's claws. Between them both, the kit had died of fright, but the fight went on and Inuyasha had been bitten badly on the arm.

In his attempt to hold onto his prize, Inuyasha was at a disadvantage and had been pushed backwards towards the stream by the experienced and alarming fox, who looked like he was smiling viciously at the hanyou. On the bank edge Inuyasha lost his footing on the dew wet grass and falling backwards into the water, was taken by the swift current far downstream. He had wanted to get back to Sesshoumaru, but as he got out of the water he felt the wash of a strong youkai and instincts made him find somewhere to hide.

Now though he didn't know how long he had been crunched up in the tiny hole, but he was getting scared, apart from aching because of the unnatural position he was forced to adopt to keep his head hidden from the bank and the strong youkai. He couldn't help the whimper although he knew not to cry, even though he was tempted to do so and call out for Sesshoumaru at the top of his voice. The fact that his predicament was of his own making was not lost on the young hanyou either and he knew he would be made to pay.

But the fear of retribution was negligible when placed next to the fear of being discovered not by his beloved brother, but by the youkai whose oppressive youki he could still feel hanging in the air and the even worse fear that Sesshoumaru might be in danger as well if he came to find Inuyasha. That fear was making the great juddering tremors wrack his body.

Finally, Sesshoumaru noticed the bruised grass at the edge of the riverbank and his contained panic became cold fear when he thought of how far Inuyasha might have been swept away. He followed the swift stream for over a mile before he came to the shallows of a wide area. Around the edges of the bank he quickly discerned several places that could hide a small body, hopefully one still alive. Unfortunately he could also now identify the youki in the area, it was his father's and Sesshoumaru felt he had been played for a fool by both Inuyasha and Inu no Taishou.

His genuine fear rapidly changed to anger, and now he was able to scent Inuyasha he bent down to the hole the child was hidden inside and got slashed across his cheek and nose for his trouble. Even though Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha attacked out of fright, it was the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned and he yanked the insolent hanyou out and held him up by the back of his juban at eye level.

Sesshoumaru's youkai recognised the abject fear change to great relief in his brother's face at seeing him, but he was not appeased even when his brother called his name. He took the filthy child to the river and dunked him under to clean him, and then he shook him to get off the wet before tucking Inuyasha under his arm and swatting him hard four times. Poor Inuyasha was then dumped on the small gravelly beach with his brother glaring down on him.

"Sooooorryyy Shu; I is Sooooorryyy, I was hunting."

"I tire of your boasting Inuyasha, you are a disobedient pup and I am most angry with you."

"I got a rabbit Shu...look." He went to fetch the bedraggled soaked scrap of fur but Sesshoumaru was very angry and not thinking. Their father's scent was all over the place, now that he could notice it over the water and he felt an idiot for all of his worry. It made him spiteful and he dashed the precious rabbit out of Inuyasha's hand, knocking the pup over at the same time, then he made to leave.

"Shu don't go without me, there is youkai around."

"I shall leave you to your youkai Inuyasha; I am not concerned with him." With that Sesshoumaru flew off, squashing the guilty feeling of abandoning his brother under the layer of hurt he felt himself. He pretended not to hear the desperate cry of his name and was soon far enough away not to notice that Inuyasha reeked of fear.

IYQ Community; May 2009 Week 1**:** "It ain't braggin' if you can back it up." -Dizzy Dean


	26. Anger

Anger

Inu no Taishou sighed as he watched one son vanish on his youki cloud and the other grab the tattered rabbit and creep back into the hole. He let out his youki once more and waited closer to his son's retreat and hoped that Inuyasha would finally recognise him. He did, fairly quickly and came out of the hole, the wretched rabbit still clutched in his hands as if it were a comfort toy and perhaps in some way it was.

The pup's face was streaked with tears but he was still silent as he rushed into his father's arms; too silent in fact. But Inu no Taishou was an experienced male as he was not just father to his two sons, but also a father figure to his troops, many of which were not much older than his own eldest and who he had known since birth. Now though both his boys were his primary concern and he cuddled Inuyasha and let his youki swirl round the boy to calm him.

"Shu left me, he wanted me to be eaten by the youkai." Inuyasha wailed.

"No he didn't Inuyasha, the youki you felt was mine and Sesshoumaru knew that. He thinks we tricked him and is cross and upset." Inu no Taishou watched Inuyasha as he digested the information; the father could tell that Inuyasha had accepted the truth of the statement and now was looking for a grievance.

"He smacked me Papa and he threw my rabbit."

"You deserved the spanking my son, you had run off from Sesshoumaru when you knew there might have been danger. He was hardly excessive, had I been disciplining you, you would have received more than you did; Sesshoumaru hit you because of his anger and fear. You frightened your brother today; he spent a long time searching for you."

"He hurted me and my rabbit; his face frighted me." Inuyasha wouldn't let go and his father just hugged him again. "You was the youkai? Why didn't you get me out?"

"Because my son, you needed to learn a lesson and so did your brother; now come on it's time to go home."

"I don't want to see Shu; he is very cross wiv me."

"No my pup, he is cross with me; although if you keep up the baby talk he will be cross with you too." With that Inu no Taishou took firm hold on Inuyasha and whisked them back to Izayoi on the farm, and after a quick word explaining what had happened, he left their son in her care. Izayoi quickly made up the bath for him and after a thorough cleansing and a nice meal, Inuyasha was put to bed even though it was only the afternoon.

The boy was tired and worn out from shock and the fright he had had and didn't complain as he snuggled down in the soft bed with his mother stroking his head and gently singing to him. She could feel that he was still having the tremors run through his body and wasn't going to leave him until he was asleep. Unfortunately the damage was done and Inuyasha's sleep was full of disturbing images.

As for Sesshoumaru it had been many years since his father had had to seek him out while he sulked in his room. In fact the last time was when his father came back from his yearlong sojourn after he nearly died. Inu no Taishou entered the suite and was ignored by the occupant who stood by his window, but he let the bad manners pass without comment...this time.

"Sesshoumaru you are too old to play these sulking games anymore; if you want to say something do so now." The imperious tone in his father's voice was too impelling for a dutiful son such as Sesshoumaru to ignore, besides he recognised the truth in his father's words. But two could play at that game.

"I do not sulk Father, what do you wish me to say to you?"

"For a start then, why were you so cruel to your brother?"

"Cruel I dispute; he deserved spanking, he left without a word and knew better, his disobedience to me required correction."

"Oh, yes he deserved that all right and as I told him he would have received more from me; but you were cruel, you disrespected his hunt and left him to be devoured. Do you not feel that was cruel? Have I ever done such a thing to you when you were very young or allowed anyone of your teachers let you feel deserted?"

"So it is fair in your mind to disrespect This Sesshoumaru by using the pup to play an immature trick on me, but not fair for me to object strongly to such treatment?"

"You are mistaken my son; I would not play such a cheap trick and Inuyasha did not know that it was I who was in the area. When you left him, he was convinced he was to be left as prey to a ferocious youkai and yes, that was cruel."

"Inuyasha didn't know it was you?"

"No, he hadn't recognised my youki because I had masked my scent; he spent over three hours shut in that hole because he thought me a predator and then when you came his relief was short lived by your actions."

"Why didn't you tell him, why did you leave him so long? Surely that was more vicious than what I did?"

"That is where you are wrong Pup. Inuyasha was not comfortable but was in no danger, and although he trembled from knowing my youki was around he was content waiting for you. I had not intended on either of you knowing that I was keeping a watch every now and then on the pair of you, but it was just as well I did."

"You were watching?"

"Not all the time, but taking charge of a young pup was new to you also, I was aware there could be trouble. I didn't reveal myself to Inuyasha because he needed to learn not to run away from you, so I used my youki to keep him in his hiding place until you found him. I did not need him running off and getting lost again trying to find you. You also needed to learn that pups are unpredictable in the way they behave and need constant vigilance.

"You let your guard down when you slept and allowed Inuyasha to get away from you; I thought a dose of puppy hunting and a bit of worry until you found him would do you no harm either. Your youki should have let you know when Inuyasha awoke, you did not prepare properly, but then it went downhill with your temper Sesshoumaru. You have hurt your brother's feelings greatly and made him afraid of you; he said your face scared him."

"What of my fear and concern when I found him gone from me?" Sesshoumaru said and his father had to recognise that his eldest son was still only a selfish pup sometimes, and a long way from fully mature. "I smelled his blood and couldn't find him, what was I to say to you if he'd been taken away; what would I have done?" Inu no Taishou heard the genuine plea in his eldest's voice and came to put his strong arms round his boy. Sesshoumaru still needed to feel that safety and the dependability of his father to know when he needed to be treated like a child.

"You should go and see him soon and make your peace, you have wronged him and must not be too proud to admit it. He also deserves some recognition for his hunt although the scrap he clings to is not fit for consumption now." Inu no Taishou was firm and would not tolerate Sesshoumaru's self pride from stopping him making amends to the small hanyou; but truthfully Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure that Inuyasha was alright for himself.

However when the father and son went to visit Inuyasha at his mother's home she was standing outside as if she were waiting for them, indeed two of her guards were by her side. Inu not Taishou knew this did not bode well for either of them and he was proved correct. Izayoi knew she could not prevent the youkai from entering her house physically, but she was a mother and was fiercely intent on protecting her child.

The general spoke first, asking permission to see his son, but it was refused point blank; Inuyasha was still asleep. Then Sesshoumaru indicated he wanted to speak with the boy when he woke and for the first time since he'd known her, Izayoi's eyes matched his own at their coldest.

"When Inuyasha awakes, I will let him know you wish to see him, and then it will be up to him. You both are responsible for forgetting that Inuyasha is not fully youkai and has a human heart. You allowed him to be stuffed inside an animal hole for several hours to prove a point, and then frightened him some more, well congratulations, you succeeded.

"Inuyasha is having nightmares and until he stops and no longer cries in his sleep about being deserted and eaten, you will not see him back at the Palace. That goes for school too, until he no longer suffers these worries in his sleep, he will not be out of my sight." Angry barely described what Izayoi felt for these two who had so misjudged the effects of the ordeal that Inuyasha had been subjected too.

She knew they had meant no harm, but between them they had not thought things through and Inuyasha was the one having to pay the price. She had heard some of the things that he was saying in his sleep, Inuyasha was usually so instinctively quiet that he must have been very disturbed and she said as much to his father, hoping that the boy's instincts hadn't been ruined by this stupidity.

"You took him out so that he could learn to keep himself safe from dangers and creatures who might want to do him harm, into a forest when I thought he was still too young. Then all the things you wanted to protect him from, you caused to happen to him. So my decision stands, he does not go anywhere like that again; I forbid it.

"You are supposed to protect him; it makes me even more pleased you lived Sire because I would hate to think how my little boy would be treated if your other son had more of a grievance against his brother. Would he have to live like he did today, if I was not around anymore to make sure he was cared for?" That was the final straw for Izayoi, her anger dissipated as she imagined her son alone and scared in a forest where every sound and night time noise would haunt the child, and she collapsed in tears.

It was Sesshoumaru who helped her back into the house and to Inuyasha's side where he looked down with saddened eyes on the little brother who was at the moment, quite peaceful with the scruffy rabbit still in his hand.

"I am sorry Izayoi, and I will make it right with Inuyasha, I promise."

"You had better Lord Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha adores you and your rejection has hurt him greatly."

IYQ Community; October 2009 Week 3, Hold on, man. We don't go anywhere with "scary," "spooky," "haunted," or "forbidden" in the title. -Shaggy, _Scooby-Doo_


	27. Making It Right

Making It Right

Sesshoumaru sat by his brother's bed and let his youki wash over the pup, and in his sleep Inuyasha felt the reassurance of belonging again. The blackness he had felt in his heart evaporated almost instantly as his own youkai recognised the pack feeling. The boy began to stir and as he brought his hand up to his face, Sesshoumaru gently removed the rabbit carcass and put it away. Golden eyes awoke to meet an identical pair looking down at him before turning away from the piercing gaze.

"Do not look away from me Little One."

"Your face frighted me Shu; you were so angry with me."

"I frightened you? I did not mean to; I was angry and thought that you and Father were playing a trick on me."

"I didn't know it was Papa; I was scared Shu, I thought the youkai would eat me and fight you."

"I know that now and I shouldn't have left you; but did you really think I would have allowed anything to eat you or attack you?"

"I was just feeling sick and frighted and you looked like you would hurt me again."

"Inuyasha I have never harmed you, and as I have told you, I was just angry with Papa, but I was wrong as well and everything is sorted. I understand why Papa didn't show himself now and that both of us had to learn valuable lessons, but I am sorry that I frightened you in my anger. Can you accept that?"

Sesshoumaru was scrutinised by disconcerting eyes that were the same as his father's in intensity and honesty. Inuyasha could never hide what he was thinking or feeling, but he could also discern alarmingly well. Now he could see the warmth in the normally cool eyes of his brother and thankfully none of the ice that indicated his displeasure, and the boy was comforted.

"I understand Shu." Inuyasha said in a soft voice and he hugged Sesshoumaru round the neck; his youkai asking once again for assurance. Sesshoumaru growled low and returned the embrace, glad that Inuyasha was easy to appease, but he had some advice for the boy as well.

"Your mother has said you cannot come to the Palace or go to school until you stop having nightmares." He stated, knowing what the result would be and he hid a smirk. No human woman was going to keep Sesshoumaru from his younger brother, not even the pup's mother.

"Feh! I'm alright, I'm not a baby. I must go to school with the others or they will think me a wimp."

"You must not have nightmares then; I mean it, not only because of your mother's decree but also the other boys will tease you."

"I don't have them because I like them Shu." Was the exasperated retort from the little brother."

"I can teach you how to stop these particular ones if you'd like?"

"Yes please."

"It is simple; you must allow your youkai to convince your human half that it is not in danger. If you can do that, your youkai will stop the dream from starting. It is how we are taught."

"How do I do that? I can't talk to my youkai like you can."

"Papa can do it for you. He can talk to your youkai, he has before." As Sesshoumaru spoke, the boys both felt the familiar aura of their father come towards them and turned eagerly to the door as he entered Inuyasha's room.

"Well done my boys, I see you have made amends, I am proud of you Sesshoumaru; now how is my other son?"

"Well Papa, thank you but..."

"I was just telling Inuyasha that you can help him be free of nightmares Papa."

"Hmm..." Inu no Taishou pondered for a while; "I am wondering if I am the best one to do this. Yes, I think I am" He proceeded to gather Inuyasha into his lap and make sure the child was secure, yet relaxed and at ease with him, that Inuyasha wasn't hiding any fears of his father's youkai.

"Why are you not certain you are the correct one for this Papa; you are his father and alpha, his youkai recognises you as such?"

"That is true Sesshoumaru, but it was you his youkai bonded with instead of mine, only hours after his birth; it is what gives you two a special relationship, because yours also accepted the bond with Inuyasha."

"Does that cause you difficulties Papa?"

"No My Son; I have no jealousy if that is what you mean. Inuyasha is my son by blood and he recognises my love for him, his youkai recognises my authority over it as his Father and Alpha and Inuyasha loves me. Don't you Pup?"

"Yes Papa, of course I love you." Inuyasha was keen to reassure his father, he didn't understand all that was meant with the youkai, but he knew what love was and that he loved his families.

"You see, it just means that I had to consider whether or not Inuyasha would be better listening to your youkai in the matter of containing his nightmares; it was after all you who frightened him the most."

"Don't make Shu cross and unhappy again Papa; he explained and he hasn't frighted me for long."

"Very well Inuyasha, I don't want any of my children upset; I prefer peace and quiet to a moody household." Inu no Taishou smiled at both his sons and ruffled Sesshoumaru's hair in order to annoy him.

"I am no longer a whelp Papa." He objected; to which remark his father smiled.

"A debate you could not win Sesshoumaru." He grinned at his younger son who was finding that particular dialogue very enjoyable.

"Shu is a puppy, Shu is a puppy," Inuyasha sang with evident delight at teasing his older brother who promptly joined in the fun and whisked his younger away from their father and hung him upside down by his feet. The pup was not at all worried and just kept singing as he was tossed over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and playfully spanked and tickled and bounced every time he sang the refrain.

His squeals alerted Izayoi but she could tell it was all in good humour and so she left them to deal with Inuyasha in the youkai way. Inu no Taishou had gently but firmly reminded her that Inuyasha may not be completely youkai but he was not all human either. Therefore when the pup was happy and relaxed even more, his father took him back and tucked him to his chest with Inuyasha's head under his father's chin.

Inu no Taishou rumbled in his throat growling in the most natural of the languages that their youkai understood and called Inuyasha's to come forward. This was only something he was willing to allow himself or Sesshoumaru to do as Inuyasha's youkai was strong and only recognised his alphas at the moment. He was learning to control, but it was harder because his youkai blood was so dominant to his human.

However, Inu no Taishou had no trouble in explaining that his youkai could counter the nightmares by waking the boy up if they started, and teaching his human half to ignore the triggers when it noticed them. It wouldn't stop all his dreams or terrors, but it would learn to differentiate after time. Soon Sesshoumaru too added his voice to convince his brother's youkai that he was no threat either and Inuyasha growled back, allowing his youkai free speech.

He understood and answered that he would try to do as he was asked before announcing that he was hungry and could they prepare his hunt for dinner? This was a tricky one as the poor rabbit kitten was not only very tiny but it was the worse for wear due to being clutched tightly in Inuyasha's hand throughout his morning's ordeal. But it was certainly not fit for consumption. Sesshoumaru held up the small body so that Inuyasha could inspect it.

The pup tried to be brave but it was his first hunt and he had been so proud to have clung to his kill all day, but he was not stupid and could see for himself that there was very little of the rabbit left and it was only skin and bone.

"Your hunt went well Inuyasha, despite the results of today; the rabbit is merely another victim of all that has happened, it does not detract from the fact you have your first kill. But it is not worth the preparation for a meal." Papa was firm about this, despite the bright wet eyes that gazed at him in disappointment. Sesshoumaru too was upset although it did not show in the same way, but he had an idea.

"Will you honour me with your rabbit Inuyasha?"

"Keh! You can have it...poor little bunny, I wonder if its mother misses it." Inuyasha wiped his eyes on his sleeve and gave a great sniff as he brought himself under control, and snuggled against his father who had a comforting smell when things were not right. Sesshoumaru took the rabbit kit and left to go back to the Palace. Inu no Taishou was going to stay with Inuyasha for the evening meal and make sure that the boy's youkai had once again subsided.

As the last week before school came to an end, Izayoi was persuaded by Inuyasha to let him return with the other boys. His nightmares had gone and he wasn't really traumatised in any way. She agreed and so with delight, Inuyasha went to stay to be prepared at the Palace for the last day and Sesshoumaru had a gift for him. It would be up to Inuyasha where he wanted it kept. The elder brother had had the kit sent to the tanner and seamstress; between them, they had saved the skin made a wooden skeleton and then padded it with soft cloth and wrapped the rabbit fur over the lot.

"Now you can be reminded of your rabbit whenever you wish Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru was pleased with Inuyasha's response; it told him that he had made the correct choice. Inuyasha was overjoyed and the rabbit became his most prized possession and on the first day back at school it took pride of place on the teacher's desk when he asked the class what they had done during their break.

IYQ Community; February 2008

"Sometimes the measure of friendship isn't your ability to not harm but your capacity to forgive the things done to you and ask forgiveness for your own mistakes." - Randy K. Milholland, Something Positive Comic, 11-07-05


	28. Back To School

Back To School

That first week back at school was a new experience for all of the young ones. They were excited to be back and meeting their new friends again, but it had been a long time at home and homesickness set in once again, just as it had been when they first came. However it subsided quicker this time and their tutor was an experienced tiger youkai who understood the cubs, pups and kits. Therefore the first week was more fun than serious lessons.

All had brought back tales of their times at home and all were encouraged to share their experiences. There were stories of first banquets and the introductions to new people now they were out of the nursery. Several of the youngsters had this experience, two had even attended the same ball and their story telling was animated and enjoyable. The recounting was taken over the first periods of the week, with lessons for the rest of the morning to ground them again.

Great care was also taken on finding out just how well the children had practiced their physical skills, and a mini tournament was also scheduled for the late mornings. By the end of the week, everything had settled down in the familiar patterns and Inuyasha's rabbit had a prominent position in his room. It was admired greatly, his was the only hunt that had happened during the holiday and there had been a lot of interest in his story.

Inuyasha was not vain and had told the story as it had happened and his audience was enthralled. The fight with the fox and the trip down the river were exciting and they all understood and felt the fear of youki that Inuyasha described, about when he was hidden in the otter hole. His story was the best of the week and for the following month he had to retell it most afternoons when the boys were out of formal lessons.

They had all held the rabbit and were envious of the fact that Inuyasha had it made into a model for posterity. Most of the class were predatory youkai and for the younger boys, Inuyasha was a hero and the tale of how he had fought the fox to keep hold of his prize was often the subject of play acting. Only one of them was not so interested in the rabbit and finally allowed his pride to get the better of him.

To Kouga's mind it was inconceivable that Inuyasha still did not recognise him as the natural leader of the small class pack. All his fellows were the younger sons of Princes or Lords; none of them was Alpha except for him, the Lord of the Wolf Tribe. It was his right to take charge and to receive the respect due him from those younger and without so much influence. Everyone except for Inuyasha seemed to naturally know all of these things, but the Inu was stubborn.

Inuyasha just acted his normal self, he was kind and friendly to his peers as ever and was never confrontational with Kouga, and it seemed that he treated Kouga no differently to any of the others. The longer time went by, and Kouga brooded, the more frustrated he became, until one day Inuyasha found the wolf cub in his room holding the rabbit. Inuyasha wasn't worried, he knew he had nothing to fear from Kouga, but he was surprised to see him in his room.

"Our cubs regularly bring in rats that are bigger than this baby rabbit; we throw them away as useless rubbish not worth the eating." Kouga sneered, but he felt guilty at not revealing the cubs were older than Inuyasha and the rest of the class. Inuyasha was hurt by the comment, but he hardened his face to look at Kouga.

"I know it's not much but I don't care, I was with Shu and he was teaching me to hunt, that's what was important."

"Let's see how good he was then." Kouga ran out of the room clutching the rabbit above his head and predictably Inuyasha shrieked and ran out after him. Kouga was faster than Inuyasha however and led him in circles just out of sight, taunting him all the time. Eventually after he made sure that the other boys could see that he had the upper hand over the hanyou, Kouga tossed the rabbit into a thorn thicket outside of their permitted boundary.

Inuyasha stared at the wolf in growing anger; Kouga was expecting tears from the younger boy, as the pup proved he was not as strong a youkai as the cub. But Kouga was disappointed; he watched along with the rest, as Inuyasha contained his anger and upset, breaking his bounds to swiftly run and retrieve the rabbit. In fact Kouga's plan backfired as the other boys saw the bravery of the hanyou confirmed, and spoke of his speed and audacity amongst themselves.

Kouga was furious and he didn't understand himself at the moment, he didn't want to hurt Inuyasha but he did want the boy's homage due to his position and the pup was still refusing him. He felt completely frustrated and that in turn made him incautious with his words. As he watched Inuyasha's ears swivel in annoyance at him, Kouga started to laugh harshly.

"Your precious brother didn't teach you to hunt properly Inuyasha, at least not like a youkai should hunt."

"Shut up Kouga; you weren't there, how could you know how he taught me?"

"You chased me as if you were a true dog, like the humans keep as pets. That's what you are to your brother isn't it...a pet? I bet he puts you on a leash and teaches you tricks with a ball. I bet you chase a stick for him and he probably strokes your hair and pets your stupid ears. That's how you learned to hunt...on a lead with your nose to the ground and your tail in the air. I bet if you had a real tail it would have been wagging too. You're not his brother, you're his pet."

Kouga was so full of himself that he hadn't noticed the angry aura change around Inuyasha until he was swiped on the arm by long claws that cut to the bone. Then alarm set in as he was old enough to realise that Inuyasha had allowed his youkai to emerge, the pup's red eyes and longer fangs were frightening. There were gasps of horror from the rest of the children as they smelled Kouga's blood, but Kouga immediately took charge and told them to stay still.

Kouga knew he had pushed Inuyasha too far and made him break the rules, and it was now his responsibility to make sure no one else got hurt. Therefore Kouga went on the defensive, if he attacked Inuyasha, things would have got worse and his own youkai would have been in danger of taking him over too and the fight would have taken a more serious turn. But Inuyasha still got in a few more swipes before a blanket of powerful youki dampened his and everyone else's.

The Tiger strolled up to his students assessing the situation immediately; all the children stood still, unable to move beneath the dominating aura. Kouga too was immobilised and The Tiger didn't raise his control until Inuyasha's youkai submitted to his tutor's authority and receded, leaving the hanyou to regain his senses. The boy was suitably horrified when he smelt Kouga's blood in the air and on his claws and without prompting he apologised profusely for losing control and hurting the wolf.

Inuyasha was so wrapped up in remorse for what he had done, remembering when he had hurt his foster father in a similar manner, that he nearly missed Kouga's apologetic reply too. The wolf accepted responsibility for pushing Inuyasha to the brink of losing his control and their tutor was obviously pleased with them both.

"It is a good thing you both feel this way; it shows you can both make amends to each other in an adult fashion. It bodes well for your people if you remember always, that it usually takes two to argue and both to repair the damage equally. I assume you each take responsibility for your own actions?" The Tiger looked firmly at both boys and was pleased each immediately nodded in the affirmative.

The tutor called all of the children into the schoolroom and after hearing all the circumstances surrounding the dispute he though hard but not for long. It was clear that several clear and firm rules had been broken; the most serious by Inuyasha and being provoked didn't excuse him from being punished. The Tiger was kind, but serious when he reiterated the dangers of going outside of the school boundaries, but the most dangerous thing the hanyou had done was to lose control.

To allow their youkai free range was not permitted by any child; they were not fully trained and their control was far from complete. Fighting could lead to a bloodbath and they all knew what steps to take individually so they could avoid getting into such a precarious position. The Tiger sighed and his large amber eyes looked at both boys deeply, then he pronounced judgement.

"Kouga, you were initially in the wrong with your actions, but you also knew not to join in with Inuyasha's fight and calmed the others. You have apologised sincerely and I have no doubt such a thing will not happen again. You are older than Inuyasha and your teasing bordered on torment; not an admirable quality for an Alpha and future Lord Prince nor a way to gain the respect you want so much.

"You will accompany Inuyasha and support him when he is summoned to Inu no Taishou to answer for his conduct. You may then inform His Lordship about your contribution to the quarrel you two children have had." The Tiger watched as shame passed over Kouga's face at the scolding he'd received, knowing that his words had sunk home to the proud wolf cub. Then he turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Do you know what you should have done when your rabbit was outside the boundary Inuyasha?"

"I should have asked someone grown up to get it for me."

"Yes, it is dangerous in the forest and you set a bad example for the others. Rules are for your own protection and are to be enforced. What about your temper, how did you let yourself down in such a bad way?"

"I was just angry...I didn't mean to hurt Kouga like that..."

"That's as maybe, but it proves why we do not allow any child to fight. You know you can make a challenge in the dojo where you are supervised, but never must you brawl. You do see the dangers all of you, do you not?" A chorus of 'Yes' was heard including Inuyasha's, but The Tiger had to be certain.

"Inuyasha, do you understand that although you were being provoked, you solved the problem in the wrong way?" He waited and Inuyasha hung his head and nodded, he hated being told off and made the centre of attention this way, but he did understand the rules and the reasons for them. He was not happy that his father would be talking to him about it either.

But that was not all, he had to publicly suffer four strokes of the switch to his hands and four to his backside and thighs before being made to sit and work for the rest of the afternoon with the rest of the class. Inuyasha was silent as The Tiger said that the physical pain would not last long, but he would always remember, if he was wise, that he must set a better example to his fellows.

Kouga felt terrible, it was his fault that Inuyasha had been punished; an Alpha should never cause a Beta to take the brunt of his wrongdoing. He had let them all down and although he had not the physical cause for tears as Inuyasha did, they flowed anyway. The Tiger was well aware of the two upset boys but took no undue notice; they had both learned the lessons he had been enforced to teach, and would not repeat the mistakes.

IYQ Community; November 2009 Week #2: The most important trip you may take in life is meeting people halfway. -Henry Boye


	29. Explaining to Kouga

Explaining to Kouga

The following morning as the class convened for lessons, Inuyasha was grateful that The Tiger made no reference to the preceding day and no one else made a fuss. Kouga surmised that their teacher had made sure that nobody asked Inuyasha or himself any questions. The normally curious children were all suspiciously reticent; probably after the two boys were eventually and specifically dismissed to go to their rooms the day before.

By the end of the morning lessons the children were working hard and nobody noticed the silent white figure standing at the doorway, until their attention was called by The Tiger to stop work and show their respect to the Prince of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru. At this the whole class stood and bowed, including Inuyasha who had learned long ago that he too gave proper obeisance to his father's heir, especially in public.

Besides when he had sneaked a look at Sesshoumaru's face he could see that his brother's mien was very formal and stern. In fact, he was at his most pompous Inuyasha noted forlornly; his brother had not so much as glanced in his direction. Sesshoumaru inclined his own head to The Tiger, who he remembered well from when he was in this same class.

"You have two pupils that Inu no Taishou wishes to interview. I have come to escort them to my Father."

"Of course My Lord Prince; Inuyasha, Kouga, you will follow his Lordship." The Tiger said and dismissed them before allowing the rest of the class to go to the dojo for the rest of the morning. Inuyasha's ears drooped sadly, he was not afraid of his father in any way, but he hadn't wanted to let down his family and now he was sure that Sesshoumaru was disappointed in him. He tried to swallow the whine that had arisen in his throat, the instinctive plea to his Alpha brother to acknowledge him, knowing that had Sesshoumaru been going to, he would have done so already.

Kouga heard Inuyasha, but didn't understand who the pup was calling to, as he didn't know the relationship between his companions. But the sound made him feel guilty again and he moved closer to the hanyou and whispered to him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, let me do the talking; I'll explain what happened." Kouga asserted much to Inuyasha's surprise and Sesshoumaru's annoyance. He understood Kouga's motives far more than either of the younger two; the wolf cub was still acting on his dominant instincts, taking charge over Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had read the letter that The Tiger had sent to Inu no Taishou about what had transpired the day before, and he knew how the problem had occurred. It didn't matter though, Inu no Taishou was well used to dealing with presumptuous creatures, whoever or how old they were.

The boys were instructed to wait outside until called for and Sesshoumaru glided away, well aware of the pair of soulful golden eyes watching him go. It was hard for the elder brother too, just leaving his Inuyasha when the boy needed him to reassure and comfort. His youkai was berating him for not attending to and answering the hanyou; the bond they shared could sometimes be troublesome.

Sesshoumaru knew that the reason he had had to fetch his brother was to remind him too that Inuyasha was not his son, but his brother. Inu no Taishou had not taken kindly to the interference of his elder son in Inuyasha's defence and had had to firmly remind Sesshoumaru that it was not in Inuyasha's best interests to allow him leniency in this. Sesshoumaru had seen the sense in his father's wisdom, but it was not going to stop him from listening in.

Soon the boys were summoned to the presence of the Lord of the West; he looked over them and could sense the nervous tension and the shame from both, but there was also a determined set to the chin of the wolf cub. It was obvious that Kouga wanted to explain first and Inu no Taishou turned his attention to the cub who on this occasion anyway had, by means of his Alpha rank, first call on his time.

Diplomacy must be at work at all times and in all situations, the child may just be a schoolboy at the moment and at the invitation of the West, but he was the future ruler of an allied people and already Kouga knew his status. Inu no Taishou gave him a nod to indicate he could speak, but the General already knew of the problems the boy was having, The Tiger kept his Lord abreast of the situations in the school.

Kouga stood proudly in front of his benefactor and tried to put into words how he and Inuyasha had arrived at this point, but as he spoke, his pride crumbled as he could hear how petty his excuses and reasons sounded now. He was also too ashamed to say exactly how he had caused Inuyasha to lose his temper, beyond saying that he had spoken words that upset the boy and had taken the pup's rabbit and thrown it out of bounds.

The Dog General could see and hear the contrition in the wolf cub's demeanour and speech and in any case he understood him. Now he turned his attention to his younger son whose ears were down in his hair and whose eyes were hidden behind his fringe.

"Inuyasha, you know why you of all your classmates are forbidden to release your youkai." He stated.

"Yes."

"You become unreasoning and dangerous; your control is not developed, I am not convinced that school is the best place for you yet..." He had not finished speaking, and Inuyasha had not had chance to protest, before Kouga jumped in;

"No Sir, please it was mainly my fault; let me take the blame, Inuyasha is hanyou, he might find it difficult in finding another school or opportunity like this one. Who knows but this might be his only chance to make a place for himself in the world." Kouga was obviously repeating phrases he had overheard, but whether they had been applied to himself or Inuyasha was not so obvious.

"I am aware of course that Inuyasha is hanyou...Inuyasha, do you consider Kouga a friend or merely an acquaintance, just someone you know?" He clarified.

"I like Kouga...when he is not being bossy to me. I suppose normally he is a friend, he did try to get me out of trouble as well as getting me in it." Inuyasha shyly replied.

"Very well; I need you both to listen to me and heed me well. I will explain what is going on here." Making sure he had the pair's attention, Inu no Taishou carried on. "Kouga, you are an Alpha, of this there is no doubt, you will be leader of your people and already that is known. However most of your classmates are Beta, not through nature yet but by circumstance. They are all younger siblings, some several places lower.

"But as of yet they haven't decided if they are Beta permanently, some will assume Alpha roles within packs of their own when they are grown. Of these still uncertain ones, you can become leader, they will learn from you or follow you, but Inuyasha is different; his youkai is Beta and knows it already. This is by both birth and circumstance; as a hanyou amongst strong youkai he is automatically in Beta position, he is also Beta to his human stepfather while he is still a child.

"The reason however that he rebels against you being the class Alpha is because Inuyasha's youkai is bonded already to his Alpha brother. His youkai will accept no other in their place; therefore he will not submit to your leadership, he has no need to do so. Do you understand this?" He looked at the boys' faces and could see the confusion, but no matter, they would learn to understand.

"I understand I think, I will not try to influence Inuyasha to my way, but I promise if you let him stay here I will undertake not to let him get into any more trouble."

"You have not fully learned yet Kouga, you are still trying to assert your influence over Inuyasha, and you will fail. But you need have no fear over Inuyasha's future. You have one more chance Inuyasha."

"Thank you." Was the dual reply and Inu no Taishou smiled at them.

"You and your whole class have your full lives ahead of you and the future is full of unknown things; as of yet you have no idea on where that life will take you. None of you knew one another before starting school, but you can make the most of your friendships and have common goals, make tight alliances. If you do this and stick together, you need never be afraid of what is to come no matter who or what you are. You are all at the beginning, standing on the threshold of life, it is an exciting place to be."

Neither boy fully understood the Western Lord's words, but his sincerity and feeling were tangible and they knew he had spoken profound words that pertained to his farsighted ideals of the schools that both his sons had attended. His next words however had Kouga's eyes wide open in surprise;

"You may go back to school now Prince Kouga and perhaps you will inform your tutor privately that I am keeping my son here for the afternoon; his brother wishes to speak with him." He dismissed the dumbfounded Kouga and turned his attention to Inuyasha who leapt into the inviting arms with glee. Kouga felt stupid, it was no wonder that Inuyasha didn't need his leadership, when he had the Western Lord and the Elder Prince as Alphas; he hadn't even realised that Inuyasha was a Prince too until now.

"There is no need to make this general knowledge in your class yet, Wolf Prince." Was the last thing he heard before he was ushered out and back to his class.

IYQ Community; November 2009, Week #4:

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you.

-Donna Lewis, _At The Beginning_


	30. Without All of the Facts

Without All of the Facts

Papa's arms were comforting even if his words to Inuyasha were not. He did not raise his voice but Inuyasha learned just why he was not to release his youkai, being told that eventually he could lose his mind and life to the as yet uncontrolled beast that lurked in his soul. He learned that his human side was not strong enough to counter balance his powerful father's youkai blood that ran in his veins; and that without the rigorous training that he was undertaking, Inuyasha would never have a fully controllable and sentient youkai. As this was obviously undesirable, Inuyasha must heed the warnings to keep his temper. Never before had Inu no Taishou spoken quite so bluntly to his young son, but it was a fact of the pup's life and he was old enough to know to be afraid that his uncontrolled youkai was dangerous. Although it would always respond to his father and brother, it might start to challenge anyone else and be able to take over Inuyasha completely.

Inuyasha listened and understood, knowing enough of his father to also recognise that the threat of being taken out of school was genuine. This was an outcome he didn't want; he enjoyed school and was happy to have made new friends, even Kouga was alright most of the time. Inu no Taishou then called out the pup's youkai to speak to him sternly, he was too young yet to understand much more than the Alpha was displeased with him, but that was enough to subdue him for a long time. Inuyasha knew that his father was no longer angry with him; he was never punished for innocent mistakes, nor was he disciplined more than necessary for transgressions and The Tiger had already taken him to task, so the pup felt safe to snuggle down when his father finished talking to him. Inu no Taishou petted the boy's ears and ran his soothing claws through the long hair enjoying the fact that Inuyasha was still young enough to allow the liberty, unlike his easily affronted elder pup. But it raised another point for Inuyasha and the father chuckled.

"Inuyasha you will spend the rest of the afternoon with Sesshoumaru; he will want to speak to you too."

"Is Shu cross with me?"

"Not really, but you know how pompous he can be. He will want to make sure that your youkai still listens to him as well as me." Inu no Taishou knew very well that Sesshoumaru was chomping at the bit to impose his Alpha youkai once more over the younger brother, although he was not allowed to call Inuyasha's youkai out alone. Sesshoumaru may deny it, but he was worried for the pup and the relationship that was important to both, neither would be settled until their hierarchy was returned to normal. The elder was jealous over the Wolf trying to assert his dominance over the little brother who was too easily upset due to his human heart. The Father realised that his elder son was dominating, but he would be surprised yet at the inherent strength of heart in his baby brother, Inuyasha wouldn't put up with being told what to do for long when he grew up.

Inu no Taishou chuckled again, thinking of the surprise on the older boy's face when his authority would be challenged as it surely would. Inuyasha's youkai might have made his decisions as to who his Alphas were, but his human half wouldn't always obey as easily. If Inuyasha was full youkai, he would probably issue a challenge to Sesshoumaru's right to automatically tell him what to do as an adult; they would almost certainly fight as most siblings do to achieve pack order. But the human element to the hanyou would act differently, probably coming to a head during the pup's adolescence; and that Sesshoumaru wouldn't understand Inuyasha was a certainty. The father had already tried to tell Sesshoumaru this, but his eldest was stubborn and wouldn't acknowledge that Inuyasha would behave in any way differently to any other youkai pup stretching his wings.

Inu no Taishou held onto Inuyasha for a bit longer before releasing his son, he could tell Inuyasha was unharmed by the ordeal of chastisement and had discreetly checked that the bruising was gone. He was not really concerned, The Tiger was a wise creature and very experienced. Now he could encourage the boy to go and find his brother with a few tender pats to his bottom knowing that he was only showing affection and not adding any further pain. Watching as Inuyasha scuttled away, hunting for Sesshoumaru by putting his nose in the air and testing for his brother's scent, Inu no Taishou sighed; he loved his children dearly but there was always somewhere cause for concern. He decided to go and play with his little daughter for a while, he had been promised a tea party the next time he was free.

It took no time at all for Inuyasha to find his brother, Sesshoumaru was not hiding in any case; but the pup didn't rush into his brother's arms as usual, remembering as he did the lack of acknowledgement from the Taiyoukai earlier. His instincts told him that he would have to wait for a sign from the older brother. It was not long in coming, Sesshoumaru knelt down to nearer his brother's height and opened his arms, letting the boy come to him, and wrapping him in the familiar comfort of his tail. It was not long however before Inuyasha found himself plonked back on the floor in front of his brother, Sesshoumaru having made sure to cover his brother in his scent again just as their father had done, even though the hanyou had never picked up the scent of the wolf. When Inuyasha went back to class, it would be obvious to Kouga to whom the pup belonged.

"Inuyasha, I understand that you look to the Wolf for guidance at school; you allow him dominion over your recreation." Sesshoumaru tried again when he realised that Inuyasha hadn't understood all his words. "You choose to do what the Wolf Prince tells you to do; act how he wants you to act."

"No I don't; don't say something like that Shu. Why?" Inuyasha was upset that Sesshoumaru was scolding him; he had wanted comfort not more discipline.

"He says he speaks for you."

"He was owning up that he got me in trouble."

"It was your own fault that you were in trouble, nobody else's Inuyasha. You lost control of your youkai and were fighting." Sesshoumaru was almost sneering.

"He took my rabbit and threwed it away." Inuyasha's voice was raised in indignation because of his elder brother's taunting.

"He was teasing you and you did exactly what he wanted; you disobeyed your tutor and ended up being deservedly punished. My brother should have demanded that the wolf go and get it Inuyasha, not done it himself. It makes me ashamed of you to know that the wolf cub had you right where he wanted, he threw the rabbit and you fetched it like a good puppy." Sesshoumaru turned away to emphasize his disapproval, but was unprepared for the unhappy growling coming from Inuyasha that gave way to his shouting.

"Shut up, shut up...you is a pomp ass like Papa said; you doesn't know everything you stuck up Shu. I is not a puppy, I do not fetch for you nor Kouga, whatever he says. I is not your pet and you don't put me on a leash and take me for walks, and even if I likes to chase sticks or a ball, it don't make me a real dog with a tail to wag and my bottom in the air. And so what if you stroke my hair and ears, I don't want you to do that again if it makes you all think I is a pet dog. I is your brother Shu, I is not a puppy." Inuyasha's tirade ended on a shriek and he launched himself at the stunned Sesshoumaru, his claws out; even managing to get a scratch to his brother's face, although when he scented the blood he was horrified and bursting into noisy tears he ran out of the room.

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru, I see your youkai has reassured your brother." Inu no Taishou said with sarcasm as he observed his chastened elder son.

"I understand now I did not have all the facts Papa; Inuyasha said I was a pomp ass."

"Hmm, you are a jealous pomp ass my son; your words were ill considered. Inuyasha has never given his allegiance to anyone outside of the family males, you know his youkai is bonded to you, so why did you try and hurt him more?"

"I don't know Papa, I was angry, that wolf runt was so cocky and arrogant..."

"Well we didn't know fully what had finally tipped the balance for Inuyasha to let out his youkai until now; but as for Kouga, it strikes me that he too is insecure Sesshoumaru. For all his strutting about here, I think he has given us a clue to his own secret. He may be the Prince of the Wolf Tribe, but he is far too young yet to be in charge; one of his brothers in law is his regent and he has many sisters all mated. I would wager that it is our little peacock who is treated as the pet and babied at home; not being taken seriously perhaps, and he resents it, poor little Alpha Wolfling."

"That's as may be, but he still had no right to say those things to Inuyasha..."

"And you did? You have hurt your brother far worse than Kouga ever could. You need to go and apologise and make things right with him. Inuyasha is very loyal, but he has his own pride too don't forget. It's a family trait."

Inuyasha Quotes Community: October 2009; Week #4: You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you. –Eric Hoffer


	31. Making Amends

Making Amends

Inuyasha reached his rooms and his upset had turned back into frustrated anger with his brother. He had cleaned his claws and was busy putting his assortment of balls and chase toys into a box by the time Sesshoumaru knocked and entered his room. Sesshoumaru would have smiled to himself as he heard the grumbling under his breath that Inuyasha was making, if not for the increase in youki he could identify.

Swiftly the older brother reached the younger who turned his golden eyes on his brother showing that red swirls were also in evidence, meaning that Inuyasha's youkai was also angry and upset. Sesshoumaru went to pet Inuyasha's ears in the way he always did when the boy was out of sorts, but he found his hand batted away and he heard the hanyou growling at him.

This was almost unheard of, but given the situation, Sesshoumaru respected Inuyasha's space and moved over to the side and sat on the bed. He decided to speak with Inuyasha's youkai to try and appease it, as his own was unsettled too with the situation.

"Inuyasha, why are you being rude to your alpha brother, my youkai is being made to feel unhappy?"

"Shu made my youkai sad and you is ashamed of me, that makes my youkai sad too. I am very cross Shu, you is unfair and you is mean to me." When Inuyasha wasn't thinking he still got his tenses mixed up, but Sesshoumaru realised that now wasn't the time to correct him.

"I didn't realise all that the wolf had said and done to upset you Inuyasha."

"He didn't upset my youkai, you did. You was right, it was my fault I lost my temper, not Kouga's; but now you is ashamed of me and made my youkai sad." Inuyasha grumbled. The argument was rapidly becoming circular and Sesshoumaru knew he would have to show his little brother that he still loved him, because while the hanyou nursed his grievance, words would just fly over his head. So Sesshoumaru decided to change tack and asked what Inuyasha was doing with his toys.

"I's putting them away, I don't need them anymore...they are for babies and I's not a baby now." With that Inuyasha jumped up from his bed and reached the top of his wardrobe to put the box away out of sight and mind. Sesshoumaru felt sad in a small way, Inuyasha wasn't a baby but he was only a little pup still. The older brother scooted over on the bed and picked the youngster up wrapping his tail around them both as was his custom.

Yet once again, when he reached his fingers to find the sail-like ears, Inuyasha moved his head out of the way. Sesshoumaru found out that Inuyasha wasn't to be appeased so easily, his human feelings and youkai pride had been very hurt. But he was a child who needed to feel secure boundaries at the moment and therefore Sesshoumaru held him closer and stroked his hair, while talking and growling softly to him in their natural tongue.

Within their shared bond Sesshoumaru reassured the little youkai nature inside his brother that he was proud of him and that it was who had made the mistake. The older brother was not ashamed of his younger at all and they remembered together all the times when they had been strong for one another. Slowly the hanyou relaxed against his brother as the calming words spoke to his blended soul, soothing the hurt and allowing Inuyasha's heart to feel lightened.

The combined warmth of his brother's tail and the gentle words and growls acting like a lullaby soon had the hanyou pup dozing off in Sesshoumaru's lap. The youkai too felt relief as his inner being relaxed, knowing that their joint harmony was restored. For over an hour the two brothers sat together, one asleep, the other thinking, until the younger awoke again and once more objected to his ears being petted.

"I's not a puppy dog Shu; no one else has ear rubs."

"No one else likes them like you do."

"I don't anymore, I hate them; I hate my ears. Why aren't I got side ears like you and Papa and Mama and everyone else?"

"Inuyasha, we have explained this before, you are a youkai and human mix and that is what makes your ears as they are."

"I doesn't understand Shu; both Mama's and Papa's ears are on the side, why does only mine look like dog's ears?"

"I'm not sure Inuyasha; all I do know is that it is because you are hanyou. I don't think it matters and neither should you."

"Well I do, perhaps one day I can find someone to make me all youkai or all human."

"You will do no such thing, messing about with what you are just spells trouble and you hate your human night so how can you wish to be human all of the time?"

"I could be youkai." Inuyasha whined, but Sesshoumaru was stern.

"No Inuyasha; your youkai is too strong even when trained. I forbid you to look for such trickery and so will father when he hears about it." Sesshoumaru was adamant mainly because he knew that there were sorcerers around who would claim to be able to do such things, and they always wanted far too high a price. If Inuyasha were to carry on thinking along these lines, he would not give up and the idea would grow in his tenacious mind.

Powerful creatures such as those if they heard of his desires, would flock to him regardless of his young age in order to hold power over him and probably his father. However Sesshoumaru could recognise the despondency in Inuyasha and carried on speaking in a gentler manner, he was old enough to realise not to make his brother rebellious.

"Listen to me my brother; you are loved and accepted for who you are, you will get stronger as you grow and are trained. There is no need for you to want to be something else and until you are grown you will have Papa and I to protect you as we do Michiko. You both will learn and get stronger but meantime you are both pups at the moment."

"I'm not a puppy Shu, why do I have to keep on saying it?" Inuyasha sounded exasperated and suddenly everything fell into place for Sesshoumaru.

"Is this all about what Kouga said to you when he was trying to get your attention? Is that why you no longer want to play with your toys and why you don't want your ears petted?" Sesshoumaru knew he had found the correct answer because of the sense of shame coming from Inuyasha. He cooled the flare of anger he felt for the wolf swiftly, and told Inuyasha what his father had said about the young Prince and how that it was really Kouga who was treated like a pet and not Inuyasha.

Inuyasha listened and thought he could understand what Sesshoumaru was saying to him but he needed further convincing and whined in his throat. The older brother carried on:

"You are a pup because we are Inuyoukai; Papa still calls me pup doesn't he? As for your ears you like them petted and there is nothing wrong with that or chasing a ball or any of your other toys. In fact we will get them down and ask Papa to play with us both, shall we? Perhaps we can get our little Princess to join in."

"You will play too? I thought you were going to smack me for scratching your face."

"I provoked you Inuyasha and had I come here to punish you we would never have come to the proper understanding of your problem. You would just have become resentful, but now we will get your toys and find father."

"Your father is already here boys and so is your sister; now I think the best thing for you all to do is run because I fancy a game of hunt the pups." Inu no Taishou growled in a way that would frighten anyone else but his pups and then he laughed as they all scattered, including the, oh so grown up, Sesshoumaru. Then he snagged the box of Inuyasha's toys from their place on the wardrobe and went out to play with his offspring.

Inuyasha didn't return to school until after the short break as his family decided he needed some time at home to reinforce his ties to them. But he returned happy and ready to work again when he did go back and everyone welcomed him and it didn't take long for him to be back in routine.

IYQ Community: Peace cannot be achieved through violence; it can only be attained through understanding. -Ralph Waldo Emerson


	32. Daydreaming

Daydreaming

Several years passed without much change in the youkai household; routines were established for school and visits from the human family without a problem. The children of Inuyasha's class had by now all settled down and displays for dominance were mainly a thing of the past, they were a close knit group that promised to be allied for all their lives. Inu no Taishou was most pleased with the way it had worked out for his hanyou son, but he would remain cautious, these were early days still and the small ones had at least a couple of centuries of formal education ahead of them.

Lessons would change in style or format, but for such long lived races it would always remain important to know the histories of the various youkai and the young were like sponges soaking it all in. Of course it was not all book study, there were many other activities that young youkai needed to learn and in a few years individual tutors would also be needed to teach the youths about their own special skills as they became apparent.

For the most part, the youngsters were good and attentive, their families impressing upon them the honour and value of their education; especially for the opportunity to learn in the class of the second son of Inu no Taishou. They were all still too young to understand most of the advantages to their situation and didn't know yet which of their classmates the boy was. This was because it hadn't ever really come to their attention and they didn't care anyway; the only one privy to the information, Kouga, had heard the warning in the Lord of the West's tone when he told him to keep silent on the matter.

However there was only so much history and culture of any of the youkai races that a child could take and Inuyasha was distracted. The morning had proved to be sparkling, clear and freshly autumnal, which had his senses in a spin; the new scents in the air were almost irresistible. Coupled with that, he could hear a rodent scrabbling under the new leaf fall causing the leaves to rustle enticingly. Soon he was following every step of the rat or whatever it was, as it as it foraged for food or lining material for it's winter nest.

Unfortunately his mind didn't stay with the rat but started to wander to further afield, namely the forest nearby. Sesshoumaru had only been able to take him hunting a couple of times since the rabbit incident, but each time had been memorable and Inuyasha had learned a lot. It didn't take long before the pup was daydreaming and far away from his school work.

The leaves especially reminded him of the most exciting time he'd had in his life, well, it had seemed so at the time, as the brothers were silent and waiting behind some tall bushes. Sesshoumaru had impressed upon Inuyasha that the quarry they were hunting was highly dangerous and that Inuyasha must do as he was told. Of course no one could build up the shivery anticipation like an older brother, but Sesshoumaru was correct and Inuyasha was a captive audience.

The pup found it difficult to keep quiet and still as he was full of nervous tension, being as he was on the ground level with the dangerous prey. Inuyasha knew of course that Sesshoumaru would keep him safe but he couldn't help the frisson running up his spine. They seemed to have to be patient for a long time before Inuyasha heard a rustling in the leaves as the creature ambled along and rooted round for food. The hanyou glanced at his brother and saw the predatory smile on Sesshoumaru's face as he returned the look with his finger to his lips to caution Inuyasha to silence.

That was as far as Inuyasha wanted to go on that occasion, after the build up, the entire episode was one that he would prefer to forget. Then as he turned his mind away and tried to concentrate on his lesson, his thoughts wandered yet again, but this time he wandered to the human family farm. He loved the harvest and autumn times on the farm, the smells and tastes of the kitchen as fruits and berries were stored. In fact his mouth was watering at the thought that he would be visiting the very next weekend.

His room on the farm had a large window through which he could see the farm day start or watch the snow fall and blanket the ground all ready for him to run his bare feet through, making his mark on the pristine cover. He loved being wrapped up (although he didn't feel the cold nearly as much as his siblings) and let out to play, knowing there would be a bonfire and roasted vegetables as the accumulated rubbish of the spent seasons was burned.

There was more to look forward to as well this time, as Izayoi was due to have another baby very soon; Inuyasha would become a big brother again by the time the first snows of this winter fell. The farm was not overly large but Inuyasha was lucky, he alone had his own room, the other's all shared and already the place was set for the new one, once he or she was old enough to leave Izayoi. Inuyasha grinned to himself, a new sibling was always a joy, and he loved babies.

From the front of the class, The Tiger had noticed the inattention of his pupil; indeed it was hard not to when the sail like ears were swivelling to pick up the outside sounds. The Tiger was obviously also able to hear the rodent and he understood the desire to hunt. He smiled to himself as he watched the play of memories and dreams cross Inuyasha's mobile face. One day, he thought with regret, the pup would be taught how to hide his feelings better, in the same way that his brother was already able to do in the main. It was always a shame when his pupils grew up.

Sadly that had to start right now however, Inuyasha had to be taught to focus and not let his agile imagination carry him away at inopportune moments, like during his lessons. But it didn't have to be done in a manner that brought humiliation for the pup and The Tiger knew better than to focus attention on the ears that gave Inuyasha away more than anything else. The other children all were reading and The Tiger walked casually over to where Inuyasha was sitting, his pen dripping ink all over the floor and his cushion.

It was then that The Tiger noticed a problem that he would have to bring up with Inu no Taishou, Inuyasha hadn't noticed his approach and still stared out of the window, his mind far afield. The pup would have to be trained to make sure he recognised if he was being approached by anyone, whether or not he trusted them. Not everyone by far was hanyou friendly, whereas Inuyasha was very open and trusting by nature.

"My lesson bores you pup" He said softly for Inuyasha's hearing alone, but still the boy jumped out of his skin at the quiet disturbance. Then his face suffused with blood in a huge blush, ashamed that he'd been caught in being disrespectful. As the Prince he had been taught that everyone who served him or his family was deserving of respect and here he was taking time out of his lesson.

"Be easy child, everyone daydreams at times but I am afraid I have to recall you from your meanderings and back to your books." The Tiger smiled at Inuyasha as the boy bowed to him, his heightened colour fading, for the rest of the day it was guaranteed, the hanyou would apply himself to his learning. "At least you didn't get up and actually go to look out of the window, as your brother once did in one of my lessons." The Tiger smirked at Inuyasha's wide eyed amazement and remembered the young Sesshoumaru with fondness.

IYQ Community November 2009

Week #3:

In school, I could hear the leaves rustle and go on a journey.

-Clint Eastwood


	33. Parental Nightmare

Parental Nightmare

Inu no Taishou was a strong and respected veteran, used to shocking sights on the battlefields; taking responsibility for sending his troops into the front lines and knowing he did what he had to do to keep his lands and people safe. The days were long gone where he questioned himself in anguish about what he had to do, he was not vicious or cruel although he could be ruthless, but he could always sleep with a clean conscience. He hadn't suffered night terrors since being a very young youkai...until now, and it hadn't been a battle that had caused them.

Once again as he sat up sharply in his peaceful bed, he was aware of the blinding relief in finding his reality was no more than a dream. His Lady woke because of his disturbance and stroked his back soothingly and assuring him in a quiet voice that both of his boys were fine. He was grateful for the warmth in her hands, the strength of her touch and her understanding without words. He lay back down, his head against her breast and relaxed again as she stroked his hair, raking her claws gently through right down to his scalp.

Instead of going to sleep however, Inu no Taishou awoke rapidly and with his golden eyes sparkling with crimson, his grin purely feral; he pounced on his mate and rolled her over. The Lady was not to be outdone, her claws and fangs came into play as she joined him snarling. The pair no longer wished to be contained and swiftly they flew from their chambers, taking to the skies in their natural forms to finish their coupling where they would not cause destruction. When they were sated, they returned to their bed and settled down in the way they were before, talking softly and affirming their love.

"I will be pupped again from this night Beloved."

"That prospect gives me great joy My Dearest."

"Even after the nightmares your boys caused you?" She smirked.

"Even then, Sesshoumaru was too long on his own; he is a good elder brother and he needed the companionship. He acts much more his real age now than the little serious adult he was in danger of becoming before his time."

"Our son's nature is not one that takes responsibility lightly it is true."

"He needs reprieve sometimes from himself. You saw how his face was as he carried Inuyasha home from that ill conceived hunt."

"Yes, I have never seen him so like a marble statue except for his eyes...bleak despair. I never wish to see that again in any pup, let alone one from my belly."

"He thought Inuyasha dead or near so and brought him to me to revive with Tenseiga. I have to admit, seeing them coming out of the forest like that...Inuyasha so boneless and with the blood from his mouth..."

"That is what you see in your dreams My Love?"

"That and a broken Tenseiga. In my dream I have to bury my little pup." His voice choked and she was quick to assure her mate who, however strong he was in face of battle, was the most loving and attentive father.

"That should tell you it is but a dream. Inuyasha was merely knocked unconscious with a couple of broken bones. Sesshoumaru was forgetting the pup has human blood and is more fragile than a full youkai, which is why he thought the total inertia must mean he was dead."

"Our poor little pup..."

"You mean Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, there was no expression on his face at all; he was wound up so tight and suppressing everything."

"He is like me in many ways."

"He is My Mate, and that is not a bad thing; but you do not turn yourself so far inwards as he does, that is where it helped to have siblings who wouldn't let you stay alone for so long."

"I agree, but that is now changed."

"It still comes to the fore; you noticed how he was while we were all with Inuyasha after he'd been seen by the healer?"

"I noticed he was taciturn, but that is all, I was too absorbed by the puppy."

"Of course, and I never cease to appreciate your acceptance of the boy, My Mate."

"He is like my own in my heart My Love, besides all that I owe to his mother. I hated all the circumstances around his being, but not him; he is a most winning pup. In fact, he takes more after you in the way Sesshoumaru is like me." She smiled and he kissed her tenderly, sensible of the veiled compliment.

"You are still remarkable My Mate."

"I never did hear what actually happened to the pup, only vague hints and I know Sesshoumaru took the blame." She said and he was surprised, but then again, she had stayed with Inuyasha until he healed while he dealt with his eldest.

"It was his fault in as much as he was not supposed to take Inuyasha on just any hunt...I had expressly forbidden anything larger than rabbits and fish until Inuyasha was older. But our son thought he knew better than his parent and that he could thrill Inuyasha with a boar hunt and I have no doubt show off to his little brother. He had told Inuyasha to stay completely still and not move, but of course he didn't take into account the fact that Inuyasha has not had his training in stealth yet and that a young pup cannot keep still.

"Apparently Inuyasha was very good until the boar came closer with Sesshoumaru behind it, but its head was on a level with the pup and scared him, making Inuyasha break cover. Of course it gave chase and tossed him twice; fortunately it was with its nose and not the tusks, because Inuyasha was small enough to miss those. But the second toss threw the pup into the tree where he was knocked out and broke his arm and ribs." Inu no Taishou recognised that his mate seemed thoughtful and concerned as he finished speaking. He encouraged her to speak by running a claw gently up her arm.

"Sesshoumaru looks to you almost in adoration My Love; all your words he takes to heart. I can't help but ask you keep an eye on him for a while, in case he takes your words of censure too deeply. He will be very grieved he has disappointed you, without feeling you might stay angry and displeased with him."

"You are a wise mother indeed and we are as one mind on this. Do you recall my asking you if you took notice of his demeanour when we were with Inuyasha?"

"I told you I was more interested in the pup at the time."

"Well, I was in a position to be able to watch both of the pups My Mate, being as Sesshoumaru was sitting opposite me, he didn't look up at me once or change expression, but he winced at every sound of pain that Inuyasha made, even when the pup was awake, feeling better and revelling in the attention."

"Inuyasha did rather milk the situation didn't he? He is still enough of a baby to want all the petting."

"It was reassurance that he needed more. But whereas Inuyasha was feeling better with all the fuss, Sesshoumaru was suffering badly with guilt, and I knew he was anticipating my anger. Did he not tell you what I said and did? "

"He didn't, and to speak the truth I didn't think to ask, he seems happy now so you must have said the right thing and I haven't been worried."

"He was not happy at the time...when I indicated for him to follow me he was so stiff and proper. Before I even said a word, he had bared his neck to me voicing that he had betrayed my trust, was a disappointment and was sure he warranted my severe displeasure for risking his brother's life. My heart went out to him and just as you also knew, I knew that if I spoke harshly and indeed how he deserved, he would take it and it would fester in his heart. This I did not want; he is just a pup still, whatever he may think.

"Instead I brought him close to me and spoke of the wisdom of listening to those older and more experienced than him. I reminded him that he was not very learned in the ways of small pups yet, and Inuyasha was nowhere near as old or as predictable as Sesshoumaru. I told him that he had not betrayed me, although he had gone against my wishes; betrayal was too strong a word for the disobedience shown. I also reassured him that I was not disappointed in my son who hadn't tried to hide his transgression and boldly and swiftly sought to remedy it. I did say however that of course I was displeased with his actions, but that would be remedied once he had fetched my slipper and become acquainted with it again."

"He would not have liked that My Love."

"No, but a little humbling was needed; he also had to let go of the guilt and yet know he was loved. Our son is quite a complex and yet fragile personality. I wasn't lenient, it was no token spanking, but he wasn't harmed, just too sore to sit down comfortably. It was little enough price to pay for his wrongdoing, but I haven't destroyed his spirit. He couldn't deny that he was chagrined to have to own up to his misadventure because of the accident; but when I pointed out that his guilt would have grown greater until he owned up, he knew it was the truth. He would have hated waiting all the time for Inuyasha to let something slip."

"It will not hurt him to be so disciplined; he can get a bit big for his boots yet."

"That is what I felt and sometime after I dismissed him to his room, I went to check on Inuyasha, only to find that Sesshoumaru was there and the little pup was commiserating with him as usual."

"That is their bond; they have always known when the other is distressed."

"It pleases me greatly, even when Inuyasha growled at me while stroking his brother's hair."

"He growled at _you_? Are you sure?"

"Certainly...he was most outraged that I had not only made his brother cry, but that I had spanked him when he was all grown up. It gave me the perfect opportunity to enforce what I wanted Sesshoumaru to remember about his punishment. I said firmly to both boys that where they both saw an adult in Sesshoumaru, I was his father and only saw a sometimes still naughty pup."

"Ouch."

"Yes but it took the pressure off our son, he now understands that he is not responsible for adult decisions all of the time, even if he has certain duties to perform and stands by my side for some of those. He now knows I see him as a child who disobeyed me, and not a man who betrayed me. I was relieved when Sesshoumaru came to me and wanted to cuddle and of course Inuyasha wasn't to be left out. They both wept, and it was good for Sesshoumaru to be softened but not crushed by his experience."

"I am no longer surprised that I heard nothing about it from him though."

"No, He is still a proud pup, but a chastened one. They both appreciated the roast boar for dinner however especially when I said it deserved to die for causing such pain to both of my boys."

IYQ March 2010 Week #1:

You're only in trouble if you get caught!

-Aladdin, Disney's _Aladdin_


	34. Eventful Weekend

Eventful Weekend

Before the weekend that would see Inuyasha going to the family farm, there was some sad news for the class; the three girls, two sisters and their cousin would be leaving. Their families had decided it was time now for them to have private tutors for the lessons in the more traditional feminine pursuits. The Lady of the West had huffed in derision at the decision, saying to her mate that the girls had plenty of time ahead of them for the more delicate lessons, and it was a shame that they were not to be allowed to carry on with their classes as next year would be the start of sword practice.

Inu no Taishou agreed but said they could not stop the girls' parents from taking them home and the opportunities they'd had would always stand them in good stead. As it was he had already got other children waiting for a space in the school, so there would be new pupils and new friends for Inuyasha after the long winter holiday. The children were all subdued before the weekend, the fact that they were girls didn't matter, they were friends and at the moment equals. Puberty was a long way off yet and didn't interfere, so as all the young youkai were strong, the boys were sorry to see them go.

But all these things didn't affect the young hanyou overly; he was going to see his Mama and family, laden down with gifts of his own choosing from a pedlar who had visited the Palace. Sesshoumaru took him to the farm to deliver him safely to his humans, and the ever present guard carried the presents. After the ritual invite for the elder brother to stay for a meal was refused graciously, Sesshoumaru left; his commission of the boy's handover from one family to the other discharged.

As usual now though, the older brother waited at the forest edge until the small red arrow shot with silver came running up to say good-bye. Inuyasha always greeted his family immediately and then rushed to his brother for the fond farewell. Sesshoumaru picked him up and held him close, snuffling in the pup's hair and grumbling deeply in his chest, allowing his youkai to be mollified at leaving the boy among humans alone. Then with a tweak to Inuyasha's ears, Sesshoumaru left on his youki cloud letting the pup ran back to his Mother.

This was Inuyasha's coveted time, when just he and Izayoi were together. After he had greeted the rest of the family and handed out his presents, and before the midday meal, his mother would always call him to her so that they could catch up on what was happening in his life. It was not favouritism on her behalf, but she didn't see Inuyasha as much as she did her other children and she missed her cheerful and loving eldest son. The boy was unable to climb into her lap as he liked to do because she was so heavily pregnant, so he knelt down and put his head to her stomach and listened to the baby's heartbeat allowing his mother to stroke his hair and pet his ears.

It was at times like these that Inuyasha could really open up without fear that he would be taken for a baby, his mother understood in a way that his brother and father just couldn't quite grasp, because Izayoi had no expectations of him. So with her he could always be himself, although Izayoi did help him explain the circumstances of the boar hunt with a couple of tender but firm pats to his bottom. She wanted to know how he fared from his own mouth, of course she knew about what had happened, Inu no Taishou had come personally to explain and invite her to the Palace but she had been unwell in bed and was promised that her boy was not in danger.

So Inuyasha told her everything from the thrill of the hunt and how brave and skilful Shu was in catching the boar. He told her of the excitement that became trepidation and the fact that he couldn't remember being tossed which he thought was a shame. His mother sighed at that horrific thought, but she knew what boys were like and that her little hanyou was not at all bothered by the broken rib bones that had healed as easily as a bruise for him. But Inuyasha only told her how he had felt; he didn't betray Shu even to his mother.

No, it was for him alone that Shu had entered his room and woken him with the gentle but insistent snuffling at his hair, reassuring himself that the little brother was not in any danger or pain. Only Inuyasha heard the whimpered heartfelt apology and the strange sobbing quality to his brother's breath. Sesshoumaru had humbled himself to come to lay his fault in front of Inuyasha and ask for forgiveness and even though the hanyou pup was very young, he was sensible of the offering. He knew that Shu had needed to feel Inuyasha's little arms around his neck pulling his older sibling's head down on the small shoulder, just as he knew that Shu needed the hug bestowed as he brought up his tail to wrap around them both.

Inuyasha also felt the relief of the chastened Sesshoumaru, when Papa embraced them both and completely took away any further burden of responsibility from the older brother's shoulders, reminding them both that Sesshoumaru was only a pup still. Inuyasha didn't understand all of these things intellectually yet, but he could feel them in the relief of their shared tears and Papa's strong youki keeping them safe and comforted. The welcome kiss Papa gave each of them as he told them to rest until dinner spoke of his love, as he waited for them both to close their eyes and nap, Sesshoumaru too lying down as it was still uncomfortable to sit. All of these things were just between them and Inuyasha would never speak of them to anyone.

Inuyasha's time alone with his mother sped by however and soon the midday meal was ready. It was a noisy and happy affair with everyone talking at once and then it was off to play with his brothers and sister as he re-explored the farm and spoke to his favourite animals. The weekend went well and the four children had found a hide in the undergrowth of hedgerow where they spent most of the day in and out, getting old leaves and twigs in their hair, while eating blackberries and nuts in secret. As they walked back in time for tea, they carried hedgerow treasure with them for their parents, more fruits and nuts and flowers.

On approaching the house the children noticed that there seemed to be a lot of activity and wondered if they had visitors. But before they got to the fence, Makoto came out to them and told them to wait in the barn as Izayoi had gone into premature labour. He had already asked Inuyasha's guard to watch over them all and as he spoke, both Inu no Taishou and Sesshoumaru landed at the edge of the property and asked if Makoto would prefer it if they took the children back to the Palace for the time. They had been informed of the impending birth by Izayoi's guard who had taken it upon himself to notify them.

Makoto looked relieved and nodded gratefully, before going to each child and whispering that they could all come back immediately the baby was born. So the children found themselves whisked away to the Palace and quick as a flash they were bathed, fed and put to bed in the nursery, Inuyasha amongst them. Of course they didn't go to sleep, they were worried about their Mama and the baby and soon all four were wailing. It was a long night for Inu no Taishou who was designated story teller and baby sitter until the morning.

As he watched over them all he wondered if he should have taken Inuyasha away from his mother to send him to school. The pup was very young still and he realised he had not taken Inuyasha's humanity into account when he made the decision; the time that was suitable for pure youkai offspring might be different for the young hanyou. Then he remembered how much Inuyasha himself wanted to stay at the school and it wasn't as if the boy didn't see Izayoi a lot, holidays were frequent for the pup and it looked as though this one would be extended too as she would wish for Inuyasha to stay and get used to the new pup...baby.

In the morning, Izayoi's guard was back and spoke privately with Inu no Taishou before the children were taken back to see their mother and their new sister. There was great excitement as they all crowded in to see the new arrival; she was tiny and not very beautiful, but she was cute, her face resembling a little marmoset. Inuyasha was enchanted with her and gave his mother a lovely smile as he gently stroked the tiny head, the baby too seemed mesmerised with his golden eyes and hers followed him when he moved.

Trouble however was not far away, as the day progressed it became clear to the experienced midwife that something was not quite right and the baby was not ever going to develop as she should; that and her premature birth was going to cause lifelong problems. There was no strength at all in the child's body, she was as limp as a rag doll, hardly moving her limbs at all and was finding it difficult to feed for the amount of time she needed. In a quiet voice, so as not to overly upset the new mother, the midwife recommended to Makoto that the child be taken away and smothered quickly.

But Izayoi was no fool and knew her child was disadvantaged, she also knew the danger the baby was in, even if she hadn't seen the shocked and horrified look on Inuyasha's face as he could easily hear every word spoken on the other side of the door. His great golden eyes filled with tears as he turned to Izayoi and saw how upset she was as she rocked the infant cuddled close to her, and in that instant his mind was made up. He went and took Hanako from Izayoi and wrapped her tightly putting her inside his kimono top and sat down nearby. If anyone came to reach for the baby, his claws would be ready, he would protect his sister.

When Makoto came back in to his wife and new daughter, he could see the determination on Inuyasha's face as he risked their great displeasure by growling and cracking his claws at his step father and the midwife. Makoto just smiled not attempting to approach and cautioned the midwife that she would do so at her peril. The midwife was wary; she could see the challenge in Inuyasha's eyes and knew she had no chance. For now Hanako was safe.

IYQ March 2010; Week 3, Week #3: Do you feel lucky, punk? -_Dirty Harry_


	35. Inuyasha's Rebellion

Inuyasha's Rebellion

An hour later, Inuyasha sat next to his mother and was still staring at Makoto who was moving around seeing to his wife's needs. He was mainly reassured by his stepfather's words when he assured him that he intended no harm to Hanako. All the same, Inuyasha stayed close to his mother and watched intently as the baby was fed or changed, especially if it was the midwife or Makoto's sister who along with her husband had come to help. It was no secret to Inuyasha that these two had no love for him, anymore than Makoto's mother ever had, but they respected the power of the Lord of the West and left the boy alone.

For the first week everything was as good as it could be, Inuyasha's siblings were often in with their mother and him, playing with the new sister under the eldest's watchful eyes. But trouble started to brew when Sesshoumaru came to collect the hanyou in order to take him back to school. The young youkai prince stopped to speak with Makoto out of the respect due to the head of the house, and he learned that Inuyasha was very protective of the new baby and the reasons for it. Sesshoumaru thought for a while and determined that his little brother was probably afraid that any attempt to end the baby's life would be painful for her. Although Inuyasha didn't hear his brother speak, he did overhear Makoto's sister speaking softly to her husband.

"That young youkai has just offered Makoto a solution to our problem, husband."

"You should not have been eavesdropping on your brother my wife."

"Be that as it may, are you listening? He is willing to come back when the hanyou is at school and says he can despatch the child quickly and painlessly."

"This then must be your brother's decision; it has nothing to do with us."

"How can you say such things, that child would grow to be nothing but a burden on all our resources. She will never be of use to the family; she'd be unable to contribute her share but would still need feeding and looking after all day. We cannot afford to keep deadweight around."

"You are the fool, the child hardly exists now and the hanyou can pull his own weight and more; there will be no shortfall in this household, or have you forgotten who his and Izayoi's protector is?"

"No of course not; but the babe is not his and he does not have to deal with her. It will fall on our family; you should encourage Makoto to take the youkai up on his offer...for all of our benefits."

"I will for a quiet life, for I know what a nag you are if you don't get your way. Although I doubt Makoto will agree, he will not wish to upset Izayoi."

"Then tell him to make sure she doesn't find out; let her think that the child died from natural causes."

"Very well, you have all the answers as usual." He said as he escorted his wife away and Inuyasha could no longer hear them speaking. He was worried now, what could he do? He looked down at Hanako who was lying quietly in his arms, a piece of his hair wrapped in her tiny fist and her own eyes transfixed as always on his own. The hanyou knew that his baby sister was never going to be strong, there was no movement in her legs and not much in her arms, but her eyes were sparkling and intelligent and she deserved a chance. Fear crept in his heart and also a sense of his brother's betrayal bloomed deep in the youkai of his soul; his beloved Shu was plotting to take her away behind his back.

Inuyasha couldn't cope with the influx of emotions as his mind vied between his human sadness and fear and his youkai anger; in the end the youkai won, it was stronger and had been triggered by the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice as he called to Inuyasha. Even the calming scent of Izayoi and the soothing petting to his ears was not enough to stop the hanyou from changing. As of yet no one was in danger, the training the hanyou had received was helping him to stay stable, but it was a struggle that needed help.

Sesshoumaru was fully aware of his brother's surging youki, understanding that the pup had changed to his youkai form and he immediately approached the room Inuyasha and Izayoi were in. He was scenting out who or what was the threat in the room and surrounding areas and his claws were ready to defend them against attack. Unfortunately, seeing Sesshoumaru barge in and reeking of his Dokkasou, was the final straw for the young hanyou and Inuyasha started to growl loudly at him, flexing his claws in preparation for his own attack.

"Inuyasha where is the threat?"

"You."

"What do you mean brother? I am no threat to you or your mother."

"You have said you will kill my sister, you will do it when I am not here. You must go back."

"Inuyasha, you must stop your transformation, it is dangerous and it is time for you to come home."

"Go away Sesshoumaru. Go away." Inuyasha's eyes glowed red and Sesshoumaru noticed that the pet name for him was not used. This was becoming serious and he tried to overpower his little brother's youkai with his own youki strength, but it was shrugged off, much to the older boy's surprise. When he realised he couldn't compel Inuyasha himself, Sesshoumaru went to the window and howled for his father. Inu no Taishou only took seconds to arrive at the farm and was soon acquainted with the problem.

He was able to put two and two together and was annoyed with his eldest son for getting involved with something that didn't concern him. Now however, he spread his own youki to quell his son's in the same way that The Tiger had done for his unruly pupils, but to his disquiet, Inuyasha refused to submit. This made him need to up the strength to a level that would be unnerving for the humans and even Sesshoumaru was not lifting his head, although that might have been more because he sensed his father's ire directed at him.

Inu no Taishou noticed with satisfaction his younger son's eyes return to their brilliant amber shade and he smiled at the pup, holding his arms out inviting Inuyasha to go to him. Inuyasha was obedient and the father watched as the boy gently carried his sister and showed him the baby. The General looked over the top of Inuyasha's head to lock eyes with Izayoi, pleased that she showed no fear of her pup, but he was sorry about the tiny baby who to all intents and purposes didn't have a bright future.

"Are you better now Inuyasha? Are you ready to come back to school?"

"No Papa; I 'm gonna stay here with Mama and Hanako."

"That is not practical My Pup, you must return with me and your brother."

"I can't, he will kill her and they will let him. I'm the only one who can protect her."

"Sesshoumaru will not touch Hanako, he thought he was helping."

"Feh, if not him someone else will try. I am staying here." Inuyasha asserted much to Sesshoumaru's amazement; the boy was defying their father to his face. But Inu no Taishou could tell that his son was not meaning to be rude, his youkai was still close to the surface so he sounded more abrupt, but the pup was obviously determined. The father stared at the son for a while, then at Izayoi who smiled and then nodded at him.

"Very well Inuyasha, you may stay and protect your sister from all harm; but I will not be disobeyed again, when I tell you to return next time there will be no argument." He let his youki out once more to reinforce the message and was pleased to see the proper reaction from the pup this time. Tears filled the boy's eyes as he snuggled against his Papa and confided that his youkai hurt badly every time he thought about Shu and what he was going to do. Inu no Taishou held him tighter and said that he would have to work that out with his brother on his own, but to remember that Shu was still learning and hadn't meant to hurt him.

Before he left, Inu no Taishou had a word with Makoto and discovered that he had not taken any of the options he'd been offered, mainly because Izayoi would have been distressed and he had no objection to the little protector staying with them. Then to add high visibility to any who might still have harboured murderous thoughts to the new child, the Lady of the West visited Izayoi and promised to come once a month to visit her in the future. This was a relief to Izayoi, she felt safer with the youkai presence for Hanako.

The Lady also had a present for Inuyasha, one of her own sashes to use for carrying the baby in a form of sling against his body, thereby leaving his arms free. She also had a warning for him, he was bound to get lonely in the time he spent away from his youkai family, his pack and because he was hurting from Sesshoumaru's perceived deception. But it was important for him to remember that he was not alone, even if he felt far from them in his self imposed exile from the Palace. Inuyasha thanked his aunt for her kindness and the gift and assured her that he would be fine.

The Lady smiled kindly at the little boy, but her heart was sad for him too, she knew that he would not give up on his hope that Hanako would get stronger. But it was likely that with nothing else to do but care for the child, his desire for her improvement would be unrealistic and likely to end in heartbreak as he would surely reject any one who hinted that she was never going to be well. But she recognised the futility of trying to persuade the boy to any other course, he was his father's son just as much as Sesshoumaru.

IYQ May 2008 

"I know how men in exile feed on dreams of hope." - Aeschylus, 525-456 BC. From Agamemnon.


	36. Instincts

Instincts

Upon returning to the Western Palace, Sesshoumaru followed his father into the study where he was invited to sit and talk by Inu no Taishou after they had partaken of refreshment. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru had questions about what had happened with Inuyasha, but the father had something to say first and that would wait until after he had had a cup of sake. Sesshoumaru was apprehensive, he knew his father was displeased with him, a feeling the son hated; then after what seemed an age he jumped in with both feet ahead of his father, taking Inu no Taishou by surprise.

"I apologise Father...I have let you down again. I know you are angry with me for my interference at the human farm in regards to the sick pup. I will of course accept your punishment." Sesshoumaru said quietly but firmly, his hands resting in his lap and his eyes turned slightly to the side in deference to his Alpha. Inu no Taishou however smiled, but sadly, his eldest pup was so formal. He was the classic mix of child and adult, neither one thing nor the other; but his natural disposition was intense, similar to his mother's and that was a danger to the often times aloof and lonely boy.

It would have been better for Sesshoumaru to have had at least one sibling closer in age, but that was hindsight and although in a couple of centuries the age gap wouldn't notice as much, now the boy was too serious. Inuyasha would knock his corners off when he was older and Michiko would soften him and who knows what talent the youngest boy to come would show in the socialising of his adolescent brother. He turned his attention to his apprehensive pup, understanding the inner turmoil the youth was in at the thought of his father's anger.

Inu no Taishou stood and went over to his son and knelt in front of him, raising the boy's chin with his hand before smiling into the momentarily startled eyes.

"I have never punished you or anyone else for an error of judgement My Sesshoumaru; I'm hardly going to start now. Besides I hardly think I'm going to need to, your youkai is already berating you for upsetting Inuyasha isn't it?"

"Yes Papa and it doesn't help to know that Inuyasha's youkai needs me and he is not to be approached."

"Perhaps then it will come to the good and you will learn to assess the whole situation before jumping in with both feet. Something else concerns you about your younger brother?"

"He disobeyed you Papa, blatantly refused your direction; how could he do so, his youkai must obey his alpha unless he is issuing a challenge. But that cannot be, he is far too young and yet you let him do as he wished with impunity...I do not understand."

"This worries you...that I did not subdue him? You feel I should have exerted my Alpha status even above that of being a father and compel your brother?"

"Not to harm him, only to teach and train...his youkai instincts are being undermined by his natural human propensity of showing disobedience to parental authority." Sesshoumaru was worried and always at his best when he was being pompous, thought Inu no Taishou fondly, knowing that his eldest meant well.

"You feel that Inuyasha is being compromised by his humanity and that it could have disastrous effects on his youkai perception then My Son? This would be most grievous of course, but if his rebellion is due to the human aspect of Inuyasha, I have to wonder what then caused your own disobedience to me personally, when you were of a similar age."

"You insult me Father; I have never challenged your authority in such a manner." Sesshoumaru replied, aghast that Inu no Taishou would say such a thing. He was a model son and although he had not always been obedient in deed, he had never defied his father to his face. The General smirked at the affronted Sesshoumaru.

"It is not so long ago to me Sesshoumaru that I don't remember. A boy pup standing in front of me, with his fists clenched tightly at his sides, stamping his foot and telling his Alpha Father in no uncertain terms, that he wasn't going to have a bath. He didn't like baths because it took too long to dry his hair and he didn't like the girly smell of the soaps."

"I seem to remember that it made no difference, I still had to bathe."

"That doesn't negate the fact you defied me at first. However I was not angry with you, it did me good to see you strong and fierce. No loving parent wants their child to be afraid of them, scared to speak their own mind. It gave me great joy to see you assertive, it amused me too, this tiny youkai bristling with self righteousness that I could crush with one finger. I got much pleasure when you stood your ground, even though I had to deny you often; it always lifted my spirits far more than any stimulants. But there was another time when I let you have your way, don't you remember?"

"No Papa."

"Surely Sesshoumaru it hasn't slipped your memory? Once again you stood before me and refused to do as you were told, this time about going to bed. You told me you were not tired, that you shouldn't be forced to go to bed before you were ready, and just because I could make you, didn't make it right."

"I do not remember the exact words, but I am sure my youkai would not have allowed a confrontation Papa." Sesshoumaru haughtily replied, a very faint colouring on his cheeks. Inu no Taishou was vastly amused by his son's nonsense; just as he had been when the pup was younger. He of course clearly remembered the flushed cheeks and blazing, furious eyes of his then only child, as he asserted what he clearly felt were his rights. Sesshoumaru had been about Inuyasha's age when this came about and stood only a tad taller than his father's knees; but unlike his beta son, with Sesshoumaru the alpha presence was already in force and not to be ignored.

And this was at the heart of his eldest son's problem, Inuyasha was beta by birth and nature, and therefore in his alpha brother's eyes he shouldn't have been able to be defiant. Inu no Taishou knew that Sesshoumaru still had much to learn, just because a pup was beta didn't mean he was subservient in all things and Inuyasha was proving to have just as much of a stubborn streak as his beloved Shu.

"What do you think I should have done then Sesshoumaru? Ripped the poor baby from Inuyasha's arms and beaten him into submission? Or should I have growled loudly and quelled the humans even more than I did, and take away the decision from them concerning the child? Should I have made sure that Inuyasha never again questioned my order by accepting a challenge from the pup? Or should I have realised that my little son was upset and protective of his tiny sister and doing his best to preserve the child?"

"Of course you did the right thing Papa...I don't question that."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is very like you in many ways, he is only feeling the same way about the baby that you did when you took charge of him at his birth. He is acting on his Inu instincts and his human ones and doesn't mean to be rude or challenging, he is just passionate."

"All the same I am loath to leave him for any length of time alone with just the humans; I still feel it would have been wiser to make him come home. Surely he could see that no harm would now come to the child?"

"Hmm, I have to wonder about that, but I would not break my pup's spirit in any case; that night that you insisted...yes you did Sesshoumaru, do not shake your head at me...you insisted that you be allowed to go to bed when you wished and not before, I allowed it. You stayed up even after everyone else had turned out their lights and you found that it was not as much fun as you'd thought. I remember finding you asleep at the foot of our bed, curled in your mother's tail, because you had been...unnerved by all the silence. Sometimes as a parent you have to allow your children to make decisions and unfortunately learn from mistakes; a good parent will be there to pick up the pieces and help you grow."

"It seems it will be a hard lesson for Inuyasha."

"That cannot be helped, he has chosen this burden."

"What of his schooling?"

"The choice Inuyasha has made is also part of his education, My Sesshoumaru; it may not be formal lessons or teaching, but it is experience. He also has a right to make decisions just as you do and to learn from them. I have to tell you I am proud of him, just as I am proud of you; it is not easy to stand alone. But Inuyasha is not unguarded; I have instructed the guards to be more vigilant around the pup and his mother, for I too do not trust the rest of the family."

"May I please also check up on Inuyasha, I feel a need to calm my youkai, I am sure that he too would benefit from this?"

"No, not at the moment Sesshoumaru: you caused him great unhappiness by your near action and he will need to come to terms with that before you engulf him with your youkai again."

"But Papa..." Sesshoumaru started and then blushed realising he was starting to argue.

"Never be afraid to question me My Sesshoumaru; I am your Papa first and foremost and I enjoy being ...diverted by your reasoning."

"I don't like having misunderstandings left unresolved Papa."

"I agree, but you are not the one I must indulge in this; Inuyasha has a lot on his plate at the moment and will see you only as a potential threat. There will be time later for you to repair the damage to your bond. Trust me."

IYQ Community; April 2010 Week #2:

A little nonsense now and then  
Is relished by the wisest men.

-Roald Dahl


	37. At the Farm

At the Farm

The first few days of Inuyasha's stay at the farm set the pattern for the coming weeks. It was a busy life for all the humans, children included, and the siblings worked hard at their lessons and chores. Meanwhile Inuyasha spent happy days with his mother as she recovered from the birth and tended to his baby sister. In fact Inuyasha was very content for himself as Izayoi often cradled the small hanyou in one arm while holding Hanako in the other as the baby nursed. This closeness gave them both comfort; courtesy of his youkai blood Inuyasha was still very young and that for all of his nearly sixteen years, he was only as emotionally developed as the eldest human son who was now ten.

Izayoi had missed her eldest child a great deal, even though she understood that he needed to go to school at such a young age and forge lasting friendships with others. Now though she had the opportunity to have him close by again and she was making the most of it. Inuyasha too was relieved to have his Mama near; she had only love for him and could help the ache in his heart that Shu's ill fated remarks had caused. Because Inuyasha was also missing the youkai bond he had with the older boy deep down as he hadn't seen his brother since the incident.

A month later Izayoi was recovered and Hanako had grown strong enough to be taken out of the house, so Inuyasha had her strapped to his body with the sash given to him by his aunt and showed the baby the farm and introduced her to his favourite animals. On some days he would stay out from dawn to dusk with her, only going in sometimes for the child's feed and necessary changes. Then as the Hanako's body grew, the vet suggested that an exercise regime be followed to see if her limbs could be stimulated.

So several times a day the baby's playtime would consist of her lying on her back while one of them gently pushed her knees to her chest in the hope that one day she would show some resistance and try to push back. Hanako thought this fun and smiled at them, but did nothing else and as more time passed, her body grew slightly although her legs remained thin and spindly. At first there was no shortage of volunteers to help, the siblings were a close knit group and interested in the new sister, but soon other things crowded out the routine and only her parents and Inuyasha were still patient and dedicated to the task.

It was however a time of great confusion for Inuyasha; he was happy with his mother and immediate family, yet he missed school and his friends, and above all he felt great loneliness for his youkai pack, especially his bonded brother. It was at night he felt worse, as the family went to sleep Inuyasha's youkai blood kept him awake as he needed less rest than a human. At first he would stay on his little futon that was placed next to Hanako's crib and doze until the baby woke; then after she was fed he would take her in her shawl and walk around the farm with her.

Usually he would talk to the guards and the animals just to keep occupied, but sometimes he just instinctively felt like howling and calling out to his father and brother. But he never did, they might think he was in trouble and cause an unwonted fuss before finding out to Inuyasha's humiliation that he had just called because he was lonely. So he always swallowed his feelings and cuddled Hanako closer, taking her back to bed where instead of placing her in the crib, he pulled her to him on his own futon and finally went to sleep.

Inuyasha understood that he could go back to the Palace at any time to see his family, but he couldn't leave the farm for very long, after all Hanako needed regular feeding and care and Inuyasha wouldn't leave her unguarded. Even after two months Inuyasha knew she wasn't safe; he could hear the whispers from Makoto's family still, especially Hanako's aunt for when she spoke with them, she said one thing but her body language said she lied. There was no point in warning Izayoi or Makoto as there was nothing they could do; only Inuyasha stood between Hanako and death.

Of course Inuyasha saw his father and aunt once a month at least as they visited the human family and kept a high profile, but it only made Inuyasha lonelier as the time went on. He still had not seen Shu, the young Prince was still forbidden to impose himself on his younger brother, mainly so that both could feel the miss of the other. Inu no Taishou didn't want anger when they met again, or recriminations that could damage their relationship at this stressful time in Inuyasha's life. He felt it would be better for both of them to really want to see each other, when Inuyasha would be more receptive to listen to his brother and not just jump to noisy conclusions.

Hanako adored Inuyasha; it was patently obvious in her toothless smile and the way her hands reached for him. There was little strength in her arms or neck and she needed constant support but her eyes were expressive and intelligent. In turn he loved her and talked to her constantly, telling her about his dual life and the names of all the animals they met, or stories full of wild imaginings. It didn't matter that she understood nothing, she was only a few months old, but she smiled at him and gurgled happily all of the time. And so the time went on; Inuyasha had been away from the Palace for six months and during that time he only saw his father and aunt and usually Michiko who would often join the others in play while her parents visited.

Six very long months before Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru again, and even though he always asked how his older brother was faring, he still had a sense of betrayal. But he also missed Sesshoumaru dreadfully; his youkai was bereft and miserable, leaving the hanyou with an aching heart, subdued aura and very confused about his feelings. Inu no Taishou was waiting for these signals so that he could inform Sesshoumaru that it was time to make up with his little brother, knowing that Inuyasha would be receptive to him now.

So with his father's blessing, the older brother decided to approach Inuyasha on one of his nightly trips around the farm. Deliberately making more noise than usual so that he didn't startle the hanyou, Sesshoumaru almost glided to near where the little boy was standing next to the corral. The pup's ears twitched and then lay flat, but he didn't turn, he had already scented that his brother was on his way and the knowledge made him feel strange and uncertain. Sesshoumaru noted the tell tale ears and knew to be cautious and he was just working out what to say when Inuyasha spoke:

"I scenteded yous coming Shu." The boy stated and Sesshoumaru was alerted by the immature way of speech that Inuyasha felt insecure with him; however if he rebuked the pup it would be counterproductive at the moment.

"You do not need to be alarmed Inuyasha. I mean no harm to you or the baby." He said gently as he came closer.

"Yous not hurt her Shu?"

"No, I promise; I would like to see her though, may I hold her?" Sesshoumaru was aware of the hanyou's scrutiny and was saddened. "Do not mistrust me Inuyasha: I do not lie and it pains me to see you afraid of me."

"I's not afraid of you, but why do you want to hold Hanako?" Inuyasha replied and Sesshoumaru was aware of the beta and younger boy assertively questioning him, as opposed to just immediately handing the child over. The older brother felt both proud and annoyed at his little brother's behaviour but his youkai was happy to see the pup seemed to be healthy. It had been difficult to say the least, not having any contact with his brother and Sesshoumaru knew the same had to be true of Inuyasha, no matter how angry he had been.

"I want to come to know my rival for your time and affection Inuyasha; this little one has come between us and I wish to set things straight."

"What do you means Shu? I don't understand. "

"I made a mistake Inuyasha and you haven't forgiven me; Papa refused to let me see you in case I upset you further, however it has gone on too long. I miss you little brother, our youkai bond is suffering because of the rift; I am endeavouring to heal it." Sesshoumaru was unaware of the bitter overtones to his voice and Inuyasha, although he didn't know what it was, he knew he didn't like the sound of it and lowered his head letting his fringe cover his eyes. But he brought the baby over to Sesshoumaru knowing that his brother didn't lie and offered her up to him.

Sesshoumaru took Hanako carefully in his hands and his eyes registered the mainly still limbs and lack of strength in the neck, but he too could see the intelligence in the girl's eyes and felt sorrow. If the child lived she would always be aware of her condition and the fact that she would be very different to the other children. But there was something in the baby that caught his attention, her pretty brown eyes stared up at him unafraid, and she giggled as she gripped a fistful of his silver hair. Sesshoumaru had little experience of human babies, but she captivated him with a toothless grin and he offered her a small smile of his own.

"So Small One, you have taken away my younger brother from me and will do so for the foreseeable future. I shall retreat for now; I understand why you have set yourself as her protector Inuyasha, you cannot deny your nature or instincts." With that he handed Hanako back helping to tie her securely in her sling again and laid his hand on Inuyasha's head to give him a gentle pet. Then he murmured 'Good-bye' and started to leave, his heart heavy because Inuyasha had said nothing in response to his brother's confession. What good had it done?

Inuyasha had accepted his overtures of peace and shown it by giving him the baby, but then the boy had said nothing to encourage him further. Sesshoumaru didn't know if he would be welcome to visit Inuyasha again, he didn't know if the pup had forgiven him or not for the perceived betrayal. The Taiyoukai had tried to make overtures but Inuyasha was perhaps too young to recognise the fact, let alone know he needed to figuratively buy the offer of reconciliation.

IYQ Community January2010 

Week #3:

Peace Sells but Who's Buying?

–Megadeath


	38. Together

Together

Sesshoumaru was surprised at how much his brother's unwillingness to reconcile with him hurt; did the pup not trust in him anymore? That thought wrenched at his youkai, deep down in the older brother's gut, almost making him feel as though he wanted to heave. It also made him angry; what right did Inuyasha have to feel such betrayal, the human child was not his. But the answer came quickly; it was not so much what Sesshoumaru had said to Makoto, but that he had known Inuyasha wouldn't agree and had offered to do the deed behind the pup's back. Sesshoumaru sighed, he knew how he would have felt, and had to concede that he completely understood his brother.

As he reached the boundary he paused, missing the yell of Inuyasha who had always called to him before he left the property to say goodbye. However as he was temporarily lost in thought, the guard came and stood by him waiting to be acknowledged. Sesshoumaru turned to him and nodded his head indicating that he was listening.

"I do not mean to presume Your Royal Highness."

"Go on."

"It is my Young Lord, your brother. Do you intend to leave immediately?"

"You question me?"

"Not from impertinence Your Royal Highness; but Lord Inuyasha seems bewildered and somewhat distressed Sir. I...I feel a responsibility towards My Young Lord and it motivates me to implore you to reconsider. I know that Lord Inuyasha misses you greatly My Prince." There was no arrogance in the guard's tone, nor deceit in his scent; he was an older youkai who looked after Inuyasha with a fatherly eye and had wide experience with pups.

"Explain."

"Lord Inuyasha is often out at night with the human pup; he walks around and talks to the child all the time. He tells her of his life at the Palace and his family there. You figure prominently in his tales My Prince and he has been very lonely without your companionship. I cannot help but be privy to these, his deepest thoughts when he speaks at night. My Prince I know what transpired between you, but please do not think that My Young Lord does not need you. He just cannot express what he wants very well and if you err on the side of caution in dealing with him it may result in harm for you both."

The guard waited; he was the very picture of respect and Sesshoumaru pondered over his words, recognising the unhidden paternal overtones. Sesshoumaru turned and walked back silently to where he could see the pup's profile clearly; Inuyasha still stood by the corner of the paddock, his head down and his chin trembling. Occasionally the small boy swiped across his eyes with his sleeve and Sesshoumaru could scent his sadness, apart from feel the sympathetic pull of his own youkai. He moved towards his brother, but Inuyasha didn't look up.

"It is inappropriate to use your sleeve Pup."

"What's you mean Shu?"

"I mean it is not a proper use of your clothing to wipe your eyes and nose Inuyasha."

"Oh...I's not got a hankie."

"So I see: what has caused your sadness Little One?"

"I isn't sad."

"That is a bare faced lie Inuyasha; I don't even need to have my superior senses to know you are crying."

"No I isn't." The pup stated, ashamed he'd been found out; but his blush further gave him away, so he tried to turn his sorrow into a form of anger. "You just comed and nows yous goin' again...are you still cross wiv me?" Inuyasha sniffed loudly and wetly and Sesshoumaru handed him a silk hankie just in time. He decided once again to ignore the baby talk, realising that it would change as Inuyasha grew more secure.

"I thought _you_ were cross with _me_ Inuyasha?"

"I is...but I misses yous and I still dunno why you was goin' to...to do what yous was goin' to do when I was gone."

"Will you hear me now Inuyasha?"

"Alright."

"My intention was not to deceive you but to spare you from thinking I was causing the child pain. You were already attached to her...fond of her. I had hoped you would think she had just died."

"You'da lied to me?" Inuyasha was aghast at that thought and Sesshoumaru was quick to deny any such notion.

"No, I just thought you wouldn't ever know."

"Corse I'd know; you is being stupid Shu."

"Inuyasha you will cease reviling your older brother."

"Well yous is if yous thinks I'd not know. I'd smell it on Hanako and even if not, yous can't keep that sorta thing secret...not from me. I knows a lot about yous...I knows how yous scent when you is keeping secrets or lying Shu." Inuyasha asserted strongly, once again surprising Sesshoumaru with his forthright attitude apart from just what he said. The elder brother had never considered before that Inuyasha might understand him just as well as Sesshoumaru did the younger boy.

But as he considered, Sesshoumaru supposed he should not be astonished; Inuyasha had been linked to his older brother constantly since his birth and the traumatic time that had caused the bonding of their youkai. Added to that Inuyasha was far from stupid and they had shared in many escapades since then; Sesshoumaru became aware that he had underestimated the pup. Yet the knowledge warmed him instead of making him wary. Inuyasha may only be a very young boy yet but he would grow, and Sesshoumaru could see the potential in having his little brother as a friend, even if at the moment that friend was speaking in annoying baby talk.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was impatient for that time, he realised that he had led a quite lonely puphood; for even though he had many friends and acquaintances, he had allowed no one in to the depths of his heart. Except for Inuyasha, the whelp claimed to know him best of all and Sesshoumaru had no doubts that he did; and was the only one who fully understood the stoic young Lord apart from his father and possibly his mother. The older brother found he was excited at the prospect and impatient for the time that Inuyasha would be more his equal in age.

But these things couldn't be rushed; youkai aging was a slow process in comparison to human development. Sesshoumaru had never thought of it before; time was relative in any case, but it would still be a long time before his little brother could converse or spar at the older sibling's level. And the way it was at the moment with the baby talk, that day seemed further away than ever; it seemed more that Inuyasha would be content to float through his life instead of taking steps to grow up and reach adulthood.

A soft sniff drew Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts and he realised guiltily how selfish he was being, even if in his own head. It was obvious that Inuyasha had taken on more responsibility than a pup his age should be required to do. Inuyasha was the only safety his baby sister had and yet he carried the burden with no complaint, even when many of the humans despised him and were just waiting for him to fail. He had already lived with the open derision and hatred of his step-grandmother, but it hadn't changed him into a human hating creature; Inuyasha had accepted maturely that not everyone would like him.

A wave of protective love flowed through Sesshoumaru for his tiny yet strong little brother and his perspective changed drastically. Angrily he thought that Inuyasha shouldn't have to grow up faster than normal for anyone else; he shouldn't have to act any older than he truly was. He had the same right as Sesshoumaru had to a normal puphood, developing at the normal rate for however long it took. It was not fair that the boy's journey through life should be accelerated by experiences that could taint his whole development. A pup should be carefree and not care about growing up too soon.

Sesshoumaru went and knelt in front of Inuyasha and gently brushed the hanyou's fringe from his wet eyes and made the boy look at him. When he did, Sesshoumaru smiled at him and wrapped his tail around both Inuyasha and Hanako, and then as he was not rebuffed, he pulled the pair close and was relieved when Inuyasha snuggled into his arm accepting the older boy's embrace. Sesshoumaru knew he'd been forgiven and petted Inuyasha, letting the small boy cry without remonstrance until he fell quiet.

"I promise that I will help to look after Hanako as well Inuyasha; will that make you happy?"

"Do you mean it Shu? I will see you again soon?" The baby talk was gone and that was all to the good in Sesshoumaru's opinion.

"Of course, I told you that I only stayed away because Papa didn't want me upsetting you and making us fight."

"You will protect Hanako too?"

"Yes, I have said so, haven't I?"

"I've been so lonely Shu: I missed you so much." The tears started again and Sesshoumaru held the pup close.

"I too missed you greatly; but Papa was wise, he knew that it would only cause harsh words if we saw each other before we understood what it would be like to miss each other."

"I s'pose."

"You must go back to bed now Inuyasha and I will come to visit you every day, alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now come, I will make sure you are tucked up." Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha back to the house and silently put his brother and the baby back to bed. He stayed until the pup was asleep, Hanako wrapped up under Inuyasha's sleeve and then nodded goodnight to the watchful Izayoi who had awoken as they returned. As Sesshoumaru flew back to the Palace and his own room, Inu no Taishou came out of the forest grateful that his boys had made their peace.

IYQ, November 2009; Week #1: A good traveller has no fixed plans, and is not intent on arriving.-Lao Tzu


	39. Relatives

Relatives

Every day was becoming more of a struggle for Inuyasha. He sat gingerly on a plank that was suspended to a strong tree bough by two sturdy ropes but he was not playing, he was in disgrace yet again. Like all little boys and most little girls, Inuyasha got into mischief when he was left to his own devices. Snivelling to himself, he felt great injustice; he never meant to get into trouble, but it always seemed to find him. It was not his fault that Makoto's sister overheard Inuyasha call her a miserable, flea ridden old hag; she shouldn't have been hiding behind the washing where the scent of the soap had hidden her own.

Inuyasha wasn't a rude pup by nature, to the contrary, he liked to please and was a happy boy; but _she _tried his patience to breaking point and it had become worse as time went on. She and her husband had come to live at Makoto's farm when their eldest son took over the running of the original farm; he was the oldest boy, Makoto's oldest brother only having produced girls. The daughter too had married and left home, so they had come to help Izayoi and Makoto with their farm and children and stayed on permanently; the deciding factor being the birth of Hanako and Izayoi's slower recovery from the birth.

Inuyasha knew that the woman felt the same way as her mother had about him and he tried to keep out of her way so as not to annoy, but it was never enough. She still managed to make politely snide comments in his hearing and then when the matter of Hanako came up, she had got worse. Inuyasha cast his mind back to when he had come home to the farm last time. Izayoi was still pregnant and Inuyasha's sibling's aunt and uncle had come to help; the children were excited because their aunt was a favourite, always having time for her brother's children now that her own were grown.

_FLASHBACK_

Inuyasha was excited too as he got caught up in the preparations, and was jumping up and down along with his brothers and sister as they took turns to climb the tree to keep watch on the road. They had been up at the crack of dawn and no amount of Makoto saying that the travellers wouldn't be arriving until mid morning had any impact on the children, much to the amusement of their parents. Eventually though they saw the dust disturbance from a cart and the greatly anticipated arrival was imminent. The children ran down the road to meet their relatives and spent the rest of the trip on the cart wondering aloud what was in all of the interesting parcels and boxes.

However it wasn't until the afternoon and a good lunch that it was time for the presents to be given out and the parcels reveal their secrets. There were so many things, apparently the older brothers and their families had gone through the entire family farm and had a clear out. The visit to Makoto and Izayoi had been the excuse and anything that was in good order and useable had come down to the younger family. Outgrown toys and kimono, ornaments and utensils were all packed to see if they could find a new home.

Besides those things were various foods and seeds that the smaller farm did not produce for itself, and spices too that were hard to come by. The children were not interested in all the useful items though, they were sitting impatient but quietly for their presents. Their aunt gave Yori, Sora and Chouko a large wrapped parcel each and sat back watching the children open their presents. There was an assortment for each child, carved wooden toys and musical instruments, flutes and drums. Chouko had a couple of dolls that had a wardrobe of clothes to wear. Wooden swords and practice bows and arrows and nice useful things such as the new kimono and brushes with ink were also included.

Along with each discovery was a history of the item and who had played with it last, besides a timely exhortation to take care so that others might also have the fun once the toys were passed on. The time passed in great delight as each gift was explored and in the general confusion, nobody seemed to notice that Inuyasha had not received a parcel. The little hanyou sat with his brothers and sister amid the toys and gifts and wrapping, wondering if there was anything for him. He was happy and pleased for the others and showed his delight for them, but inside he was a bit frightened that he seemed to have been left overlooked and didn't know why.

Every now and then he looked around in case there was a package that had not been opened; perhaps it had been hidden and forgotten, but he couldn't see anything else. The children were all absorbed in their gifts and Izayoi and Makoto were engrossed in the kimono and foodstuff. Inuyasha looked down and studied the wooden boat he had been holding, one of several that had been given to his siblings. There was evidence that the well detailed boat had been sailed and that lent authenticity to its overall design.

However as Inuyasha thought and stared at the boat, his younger brother decided that he had held on to it long enough and had asked for it back; Inuyasha hadn't heard him. After several futile attempts to get Inuyasha's attention, Sora had resorted to wailing until Izayoi gently rebuked the older boy.

"Inuyasha, give Sora back his toy and play with your own please." Inuyasha didn't reply or hand the boat back, he was engrossed in the model as he imagined it sailing on the duck pond and fighting storms and huge waves. His mother's words eventually cut through though as her voice sounded more forceful;

"Inuyasha, give it back and play with your own." Izayoi said, her face frowning at what she saw as the unusually selfish behaviour of her eldest child. Then she frowned as Inuyasha got up and gave Sora the boat and quickly went to his room, ignoring the customary courtesy of bowing before he left. He went and sat on his bed, he was not sulking but he was afraid; Inuyasha was a pack animal, his greatest inherent fear was to be left alone and now his instincts were screaming at him.

It seemed to him that he was being excluded from his human pack, treated as an outsider and he was completely unnerved. It was not the fact that he hadn't got a parcel; he had plenty of toys and clothes, although like any child he loved presents and was upset that he was left out of the family gifts. He had waited just as eagerly as his brothers and sister for the arrival of their aunt and uncle, and now was treated as if he was nobody. Inuyasha gave a loud sniff and wiped his face on his sleeve before pulling himself together; then choosing a toy from his box, he went back to join the family.

Makoto caught hold of the small boy as he came back and drew him in close, not liking the strange behaviour of the child and hoping to make him feel secure.

"Come Inuyasha; let me see what toy you have there." His voice was warm and inviting and Inuyasha showed him the figurine he had got with him. "Ah, but this is an old friend my boy, bring me one of your new toys and let me see if I remember its history."

"I didn't get none." Inuyasha whispered; "there wasn't a parcel for me." He looked down not wanting to meet his foster father's eyes. Makoto was silent for a minute and then with understanding, pulled Inuyasha onto his lap holding him there with a firm arm; it made the small boy feel safe and dispelled some of the coldness that had crept into his heart.

"Sister, it would appear that Inuyasha's parcel has been lost amongst all the other things you've brought; can you search for it?" Makoto waited expectantly, but was not prepared for her answer.

"There is no parcel for the boy Brother; these things belong to our family line." The sister said sweetly.

"Inuyasha is my son too, Sister; do you mean to tell me you didn't bring anything at all for my eldest?"

"You do not make sense Brother; the hanyou is not yours, the boy has a living father, surely he gets his treats from him."

"I consider any child of Izayoi as my own..." Makoto would have proceeded, but Inuyasha butted in:

"Don't argue...please. You are right, I have plenty of toys, and I don't need anymore."

"There you are Makoto, the boy sees reason, now stop fussing and let your children show you their new things." She smiled at the children and Inuyasha went silently to sit by his mother who was extremely angry for her son although she didn't show it, merely petting his ears and speaking to him quietly.

_END FLASHBACK_

Inuyasha sighed as he remembered thinking that perhaps there had been no ill intent towards him, no deliberate singling him out, but things hadn't improved; rather the opposite since he had interfered with Hanako. The aunt was always polite to him personally, but he knew she felt he was a monster in the same way her mother had. She genuinely loved her niece and nephews and was very good with them; also she freed Izayoi to be the lady wife, concerned only with her children and light household things only. Any of the heavy work and minding of the animals the aunt willingly took over and was often with the children working on the farm.

However it was the aunt's fault that Inuyasha was now sitting on the swing and grizzling to himself; it was her fault that she had been eavesdropping. Izayoi had been very angry at his rudeness, especially as he wouldn't apologise, and she had accepted no excuse, before swatting him with her hairbrush, humiliating him in front of the aunt. It hadn't really hurt for long, but Izayoi had never spanked him before and he was mortified that he had forced her into punishing him. But now he was not sorry at all that the aunt had overheard him, she was not the nice person she pretended to be and it was not fair that no one reprimanded her for her sugar coated double standards.

TBC

A/N. The next chapter carries straight on from this one and explains what happened to make Inuyasha react.

IYQ Community June 2010 Week #4:

Politeness, n. The most acceptable hypocrisy.

-Ambrose Bierce, _The Devil's Dictionary_


	40. Dumplings

Dumplings

Not long passed before Inuyasha could scent that Makoto approached him and he waited with some trepidation. He was not afraid that his foster father would hurt him at all, nor would he punish him some more as that was not how his parents did things. But he knew he must have disappointed the man and was expecting a scolding at least. Makoto however was well used to childish upsets by now and Inuyasha's reaction was not so very different to his own offspring in the way the boy felt. Makoto stood in front of Inuyasha and lifted the hanyou's chin firmly with his hand to make the reluctant boy look him in the eye, and then he spoke;

"You will feel much better when you apologise to your mother Inuyasha."

"I'm not saying sorry to Aunty; I can't, because I'm not." The reply sounded rude, but Makoto knew better, Inuyasha was unhappy and just being emphatic.

"Did I say you needed to do that? I said, you would feel better when you apologised to your mother; I made no mention of anyone else."

"But...she's your sister...I thought..." Inuyasha hid behind his fringe in confusion; he recalled the time his foster father had whipped his hands when he was rude to the old lady. Makoto smiled at the bent head and ran his hand gently down the boy's hair in a comforting gesture.

"Yes, Toshi is my older sister Inuyasha and your mother has dealt with your rudeness; but I consider you are my son just as much as if I was the one who sired you. I would never ask that you lie to anyone My Boy, and if it would be a lie to say you were sorry to my sister, I do not require that of you; any more than I did when you rebuked my mother that time." Makoto pulled him off the swing to stand before him, holding Inuyasha by his elbows;

"Toshi is my mother's daughter, with the same prejudices; she was brought up not trusting in differences and no matter how sorry I am for her attitude, I cannot change it. She remembers Mother's telling of her bad experience too well; it is not you she doesn't like so much, it is anyone with youkai blood. But I can protect you; now, are you ready to dry your eyes and come inside?" With a final tweak of Inuyasha's ears, Makoto turned and walked ahead leaving the boy to follow when he was ready.

Inuyasha was astounded at his foster father's words, and grateful, but felt he should not have been so surprised. The man was known for his honesty and sense of fairness, and his family was very important to him. Inuyasha remembered that he had been given some of Makoto's own cherished toys, which had been preserved for his children, on the day Inuyasha had been left out of the gift giving. Inuyasha recalled with a smile the look of shock on Toshi's face when Makoto presented the toys to his foster son with a fond glance, before sending him to play with the others.

Inuyasha remembered also overhearing the strong, but kindly rebuke Makoto had given his sister, when he told her that no child of his should be singled out from the others again. He also told her that whenever Inu no Taishou came to visit he brought gifts for all of them and was most gracious. Makoto also exhorted his sister to learn a valuable lesson from the Daiyoukai's generous nature. Inuyasha remembered he had grinned at the mental picture he got of a generous she-dragon offering him presents, then his face fell as he considered that Toshi hadn't taken her brother's wisdom to heart and that was start of the trouble Inuyasha had got into.

Inuyasha had been ecstatic with the gifts; much more than their monetary worth, was the sense of belonging and the history of the toys that reached so far back. The small hanyou was much too young to fully realise the significance that he was not actually of Makoto's line and the need to belong was very strong in him. So he'd relaxed, his youkai once again feeling the much needed reassurance that he was a part of his human family. As Makoto heard Inuyasha trot up behind him, he waited until the boy caught up, and then rested his hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Having said all of that Inuyasha, I still require some explanation of why you feel my sister deserved your scorn." His voice was firm and Inuyasha knew the explanation was not optional; he would have to tell his side of the story. All the way back to the house and after being told to take a bath to make himself presentable, Inuyasha thought about the aunt and how she was with him. When did her meanness come to the fore or rather when did he notice it again?

The nursemaid who bathed him was a gentle woman, but down to earth and she bustled about as she made sure that Inuyasha was clean and well groomed. That meant his claws were thoroughly scrubbed and clipped. Of course they were no longer sensitive from when he had tried to remove them, but he still flinched each time they needed tending. His nurse was aware of the reason why the involuntary reaction happened, and never commented on his rigid little hands; she merely rubbed them with cream which was soothing, until he relaxed again, the ordeal over.

Today however, Inuyasha remained tense; but the nurse knew that there had been a domestic upset and so didn't question the boy, knowing only his parents were needed to solve the problem. But that didn't stop her from giving Inuyasha a cuddle and telling him everything would be alright, while she brushed his hair out to dry and unknot it. Inuyasha sighed, he enjoyed being groomed; once again it was an instinctive feeling of well being and care, and it soothed him while he felt so awkward.

"Would it help to talk to me little one?"

"I dunno Akie; it makes me sound like a baby."

"Well if not me, make sure you tell your Mama." Akie smiled, as she carried on brushing the long white locks, enjoying the task almost as much as Inuyasha. He was pre-occupied though and thinking back to a couple of months after Hanako was born. Once the baby was old and strong enough to go outside in her brother's care, Inuyasha took her out every day. At first he showed her the farm and the animals, but then he would seek out his siblings to join their play, usually though he ended up just a spectator because he couldn't risk dropping the baby.

Sometimes by the time Hanako was changed and fed and they got outside, the others had gone and it would have been too dangerous to go and search while responsible for his sister's safety. That all changed however once Izayoi was up and about as usual. She had seen for herself the way that Inuyasha would be alone with Hanako for most of the day and knew that his self imposed solitude was not good for the boy. She was much better now and decided that she would take Hanako for a few hours a day even against the boy's wishes and make him go out, unencumbered by the frail baby.

At first Inuyasha had objected, his instincts wanting to make sure the baby was protected personally by him, but Izayoi said that Hanako was quite safe with her and sent him out. He would then go and find his siblings, usually to discover that they were finishing off some of the treats that Aunt Toshi had made for them. She was a very good cook and the house always smelled delicious with the scent of meals ready to welcome home tired and hungry children. The treats however were a more rare delight for Inuyasha; he never seemed to be around at the right time to share. Of course there would be the apologies that none were saved for him, but they didn't know if he was coming or not, and the other children had earned their sweets for all of their hard work in the morning. If Inuyasha were hungry, Toshi was sure he could catch himself something from the forest.

Then when they came home from play, Inuyasha would often find that the adults were just finishing their afternoon tea with some more of the sweets that Toshi was so good at making. He never went hungry of course, but he missed out frequently on the sweet deserts and Toshi would once again say how sorry she was, but her baking and cooking was done for the day and that other things needed to be done. Inuyasha thought nothing of it until one day he was with the others when Aunt Toshi came with a basket of honey dumplings, a particular favourite with the children.

They were beautiful large dumplings with fruit inside, but there was only three. Inuyasha was not late and auntie said she hadn't realised that Inuyasha would be with the others and so had not packed him one. She also refused to allow Yori to share, saying he had earned his treat and Inuyasha had not done any work that morning to build up an appetite in any case. Finally Inuyasha realised these were deliberate deprivations and that he was being left out again and he got angry. He was just as entitled to the treats as anyone else and he did work hard, it was not easy looking after Hanako.

Inuyasha's resentment built up until he was fit to burst and that had caused his latest problem. He was passing the kitchen when he saw a fresh batch of dumplings cooling. There were exactly seven which meant that once again he was not to be included in the share out. These dumplings were not fruit however, but had a savoury meat filling and they made his mouth water. In less time than it took to think he had leapt in through the window and out again with the platter of dumplings in his hands, then before he could regret his decision, he proceeded to eat them all.

Once the evidence was gone, guilt set in, he had stolen the dumplings from everyone, something he had never done in his life. Stealing was a forbidden act by both his human and youkai families and he would be in serious trouble when he was found out. The thought made him angry and a bit frightened; the dumplings now didn't sit so well in his stomach and he thought they weren't worth the eating anymore. So he cursed Toshi and her discriminating ways that had made him steal, and his mother and aunt overheard part of the tirade which had led to his predicament now.

Explaining to Makoto why he had been rude was something Inuyasha was not looking forward to doing, especially as he knew that Toshi would have missed the dumplings by now. Shaking his head free of the brushing Akie had done, Inuyasha decided it was time to face the music. Makoto was right, he did need to apologise to his Mama and he knew that once he had done so, he would be forgiven; but his stubborn little heart would not feel remorse for Toshi's so called 'hurt feelings'.

IYQ Community; June 2010 Week #2:

It's not a slam at you when people are rude - it's a slam at the people they've met before.

-F. Scott Fitzgerald

TBC


	41. Stolen

Stolen

Inuyasha crept up to the door of the living room where Izayoi and Makoto were waiting for him; his heart sank when he realised that they were not alone, Toshi too was there. He wanted to leave and come back later but knew it was not possible, they were expecting him. However he didn't go in straight away either as he could hear Toshi speaking, she sounded distressed and that upset him, he hated to hear anyone crying especially if he felt he was the cause. He overheard the aunt bewail the fact that the snacks she had made for them all had gone from the kitchen and what would she tell the hungry children who looked forward to her treats.

"We all like the teas you provide Toshi." Comforted Izayoi, "I'm sure we'll find them in time, you are right, they are the highlight of the day." Her words though did nothing to ease the miserable guilt that hung like a millstone around her son's neck and Inuyasha knew that he would have to confess. The small hanyou gently pushed aside the screen door and waited for permission to enter the room; Makoto smiled reassuringly at him and waved him closer. Inuyasha swallowed the painful lump that had jumped into his throat as he whispered:

"I took the dumplings from the kitchen...I'm sorry Mama." He stared at the floor willing away the tears of shame that had sprung to his eyes as his mother gasped out sorrowfully;

"No...Inuyasha; not stealing, not you." Her disappointment in him was palpable and Inuyasha couldn't look up at his mother; he was almost afraid of what he would see in her face. After what seemed an age of gazing at the same spot on the mat, Inuyasha saw Makoto's feet come into view and he was drawn close once again to the man by his arms. Inuyasha knew that his foster father was waiting for him to look up and he raised his eyes to Makoto's face; the man took note of the lowered ears and tear shiny eyes, as well as the glimpse Inuyasha took of his mother.

Makoto recognised of course that one act of childish theft didn't make Inuyasha a hardened criminal, but the boy could not be excused on the grounds that he had not done this before. No one would risk the other children learning that stealing was to be treated with leniency. But Makoto was determined to find out what had caused the lapse from good behaviour too, he was no tyrant.

"I am glad to see you are distressed at causing your mother pain Inuyasha; your actions have not been those of an honest boy. For someone to steal when he is not in need or want shows a lack of honour; you understand don't you that you have not only taken from Toshi, but have deprived your siblings too, not to mention your mother and those who care for you. The fact that it is only a small amount of food does not matter; it is the principal of the action that merits discipline.

"I must inform your father of this now as he hasn't given me the right to beat you as your misdemeanour deserves; that is his prerogative. But I do know that he will take this matter very seriously, and I can only exhort you to think deeply about what you have done so that we have no repeat of this." Makoto spoke quietly and deliberately, his stern countenance was sad, but he had no intent to frighten or intimidate the young hanyou any more than he had too. He was proud too that Inuyasha hadn't tried to turn on the water works to get out of trouble, although the feelings of the child's remorse were evident.

"If I can tell your father that you willingly returned the dumplings, it might go some way to easing your punishment. Tell me where you have hidden them My Son."

"I ate them...I can't give them back..." Inuyasha's voice was tiny; it was hard for him to speak around the solid lump in his throat; or to see Makoto through his burning, stinging eyes.

"You ate all eight dumplings...why? You cannot have been hungry."

"I was angry, not hungry...and there were only seven." Inuyasha said sullenly, Makoto looked at him askance, his mind processing the boy's words and manner.

"Four children and four adults make eight Inuyasha; not that it matters if they are all eaten."

"It does matter...it does. That's why I is so angry...there wasn't a dumpling for me _again_ and I like them. It's not fair that I am always too late and the others have eated them all...or that Auntie doesn't make me any because she doesn't know if I am going to be there...I never get any sweets...so I took them and I don't care anymore, even though they didn't taste nice and made me feel like I couldn't swallow. It was all her fault and she was mean to me like she always is, even if she is nice to everyone else. So I isn't sorry that I had her stupid dumplings and I don't care if you tell Papa and I gets beaten for stealing them...I isn't sorry, so there."

His outburst over, Inuyasha wiped his eyes and stared defiantly at Toshi who was aghast at the anger she saw blazing in the hanyou's eyes. She saw the same anger in Makoto and Izayoi's faces too as the obvious truth rang out from Inuyasha's mouth, and the adults had no doubt that she had been deliberately spiteful. The woman paled as for the first time she considered that Inu no Taishou would now hear about her behaviour and she became afraid of what he would do to her. Makoto pulled Inuyasha close to him in secure embrace, trying to comfort the boy who was muttering 'I doesn't care, I doesn't care' over and over, his small chest heaving with suppressed emotion that seemed too big for his body.

But Inuyasha stayed rigid, holding himself tightly together; he didn't acknowledge his mother as she came and knelt before him and stroked his hair. Nor did he respond to her when she said that he should have told them before he reached such a state. Inuyasha hadn't known to tell, or what to say; it hadn't been until he counted the seven only that everything fell into place for him, but this was too difficult to explain and he was suddenly very tired.

Suddenly there was a pull on his youkai and Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had come to visit. The Taiyoukai was early as normally he came at night when Inuyasha was wakeful and so as not to disturb the rest of the family. Their father had suggested that Inuyasha might appreciate the company later rather than sooner and true to his word Sesshoumaru kept a watchful eye out for both Inuyasha and Hanako. These visits had become somewhat of a lifeline for the younger brother; now that the brothers were friendly again, Inuyasha's youkai was much more settled and the darkness made it easier to confide his secrets and concerns.

He had not though had time to tell Sesshoumaru all about his prejudiced aunt and now the older brother would feel disgraced by the younger one's shame. Once again the lump in his throat made its presence felt and Inuyasha nearly choked; suddenly everything was too much and he pulled away from the humans and raced outside straight into Sesshoumaru opened arms. Finally the pup felt safe and as Sesshoumaru's tail came around him shielding Inuyasha from any harm, the dam burst and the small hanyou loudly wailed out his sorrow, ridding himself of the hard lump and the stinging in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked in consternation over the top of Inuyasha's head, at his father; the pair had come because the older brother had felt the disturbed youkai of the younger. He thought that perhaps something had happened to Hanako. Inu no Taishou nodded at his eldest and made his way to the farm while Sesshoumaru sat down and waited for Inuyasha to calm down. His own youkai was very protective and close to the surface and as he wrapped Inuyasha in his tail, the pup's youkai responded to their bond and growled in relief. A corresponding growl from Sesshoumaru comforted Inuyasha further and finally he stopped crying and started to doze.

By the time Inu no Taishou came back to his sons, Sesshoumaru was red eyed and snarling, his youkai much in evidence and his father sympathised, but he had now to deal with Inuyasha. First he rapidly told them what had transpired at the farm; saying that he had removed his protection from the aunt and uncle and evicted the pair. This news however caused Inuyasha distress; he asked his father not to do that because Toshi helped out a lot and allowed Izayoi to spend time doing the things she wished to do and besides, the other children liked her.

Inu no Taishou smiled at his pup's generous nature and said very well, Sesshoumaru would tell them she could stay; meanwhile Inuyasha was to go with his father. At this the timbre of Sesshoumaru's growls changed and became threatening; he was possessive of the pup and was not prepared to allow Inuyasha to be punished for something he had been provoked into doing. Their father sighed quietly and raised his own youki to counter Sesshoumaru;

"Stand down Pup and give Inuyasha to me."

"You now do as the human wishes and you will beat your own son? Sesshoumaru sneered, his voice roughened with his youki.

"I allow no one to tell me how to deal with my pups Sesshoumaru and that includes you. Inuyasha is mine to raise, not yours. You would do well to remember this at times." His father snarled back.

"Don't fight...please don't fight. I will go with you Papa; let me go Shu." Inuyasha pleaded, he was becoming unnerved by the sudden level of youki that was so much stronger than his own. Immediately Inu no Taishou reigned in his power as he recognised Inuyasha was becoming scared and instead, quick as light, he gripped Sesshoumaru around the scruff of his neck and gave him a firm shake. Instinct made the older boy submit to his father's age old discipline and Inuyasha went over to his father as Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to gold.

"Sesshoumaru inform the humans that Inuyasha will stay with us for a while, and reinforce my edict that the child is to remain unharmed." Inu no Taishou then departed for the Palace with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went to the farm. Without preamble the Taiyoukai entered the rooms where the human family was gathered.

"My brother will not return to you for some time, but he requested of My Father that the human female and her mate can stay, as they are of some use to his mother. But know this, if My Father ever takes his protection away from them, This Sesshoumaru will kill them. My Father has also decreed that no harm must come to the human babe while Inuyasha is away; should it do so you will answer to him, and that I do not advise."

"Thank you on behalf of my sister Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I did not say this through my own volition, she is beneath notice. Any who so discriminate against a helpless pup are lower than the dust. It is Inuyasha she should thank."

"I do thank him; please convey that to him..." muttered a strangely soft voice. "I did not wish to leave." Toshi was afraid, her scent conveyed that much to Sesshoumaru, but he didn't look at her or acknowledge her words. As far as he was concerned she didn't exist, although he would tell Inuyasha his Nemesis had gone.

"Give him my love please Sesshoumaru; I would not wish my son to think for one moment I do not love him." Izayoi begged and he glanced at her and nodded before leaving for the Palace.

IYQ Community; June 2010, Week #1: No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted.

–Aesop, _The Lion and The Mouse_


	42. Judicial Decision

Judicial Decision

Inuyasha followed his father into his study, his sharp little fangs worrying at his bottom lip; so far all the boy had ever received from his father's hand was a spanking and that had been bad enough. Now he was threatened with a beating, the pup was understandably nervous and he started to whimper and grizzle again; the sound going straight to his father's heart causing him pain.

"You are not afraid of me are you Pup? I will never harm you even if I have to cause you hurt for your own sake; I love you too much." Inu no Taishou heard the hitch in Inuyasha's breath, the pup was not reassured much; he didn't want to be hurt either. Inuyasha watched, his damp golden eyes wide as his father went to his desk and pulled a long flat leather strap from a drawer and doubled it in his hand. Turning back round, he called Inuyasha to him and sat him on his lap, the strap still around his hand; Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes of it.

"Do you wish to say anything about what happened, My Pup? Or do you trust that Makoto spoke the truth to me?"

"I dunno what I should say Papa." Inuyasha whispered.

"I have then to agree with both him and your mother, whatever the cause, it was dishonourable for you to steal and you should have spoken with them before your anger made you act in haste. You are fortunate that your fury only found outlet in stealing and not in your injuring anybody; your temper is something that must be controlled at all times My Son. Too, you have a position to keep, a position of trust; you are a Prince of this realm and must be above suspicion of dishonesty. It is not too soon for you to learn this lesson.

"No, Papa."

"I would have you know that Makoto felt you needed no further discipline; he said your grief and guilt was obvious and I have to agree, you are contrite. But there must be no repeat of such behaviour so..." Inu no Taishou moved swiftly and struck Inuyasha three times with the leather strap across his bared backside before the pup knew what was happening and could become too afraid. He didn't need a build up, or prolonged anticipation with meaningful words; this was to be more of a deterrent than true punishment. But it hurt and Inuyasha shrieked first in shock more than the pain, although that would make itself known for longer.

"I want you to heed this as a warning Inuyasha and to remember that you must tell us if someone upsets you. If there is ever a next time I need to do this, you will find out that I can use that strap very effectively and the sentence will be far heavier. I hope I have made the point clear." His words were stern, the tone severe; he wanted to impress his message on the young hanyou so that neither of them would find they were forced to be in this position again.

At that moment though Inuyasha was gasping and unable to form a reply, so after stroking the boy's head for a while, the father gathered him up and rubbed his backside to ease the sting. But it didn't help and Inuyasha tried to squirm away from his father's gentle touch; he also felt the agitated youkai of his brother and called out to him. Remembering how Sesshoumaru had sought out Inuyasha after he'd been punished, Inu no Taishou put his son down and let him go to the arms and comfort of the elder brother.

Inu no Taishou came out of his study a few minutes later to find Inuyasha once again hidden out of sight; his brother's tail curled around them both. But he could be heard even if not seen, and it nearly broke his father's heart to hear his cries. Sesshoumaru just glared at his father, it was just short of a challenge had he been older, but the General swallowed his ire, recognising that the older boy was upset too. But he could not put up with the scorn in the clear eyed gaze without comment;

"You think I wished to do that, to hurt my pup? You are wrong Sesshoumaru and one day you will feel how I do now, when you have your own offspring. But if correction isn't given at the right time, things can become far more serious for everyone. Do not judge me before you have been in my position." With that the father left his sons together and strode off to find his mate, he too needed comfort, but before he closed his door to his private suite, he called for his aide to send for Totousai.

After their father left, Sesshoumaru felt strange, he'd never seen his father so obviously worked up. He seemed vulnerable somehow and that was displeasing, Inu no Taishou should never appear weak; it made his son feel unsafe somehow. Inuyasha picked up on Sesshoumaru's uncertainty and remained very still, his head resting on his brother's chest, instinctively stopping his crying in case there was danger. Finally realising what the pup was doing, Sesshoumaru told him not to worry, Papa was just cross. Inuyasha sniffed at the air and the diminishing scent of his father and snuggled back against Sesshoumaru thoughtfully.

For the rest of the day, the boys didn't see their father and Inuyasha clung like a limpet to his brother, refusing to be put down. Shu carried him very gently and his tail was soft enough not to hurt his little brother's tender backside, although it was nowhere near as painful as it had been by dinner time. Unfortunately, dinner that night had dumplings on the menu purely by chance; Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears making him feel unable to eat anything and he ran off without permission towards his room.

He almost careered headlong into the Lady of the West, but she stopped him and swung him into the air and held him against her; sitting him on the bump of her very soon to be son. He gazed into her face, so similar to his brother's and she studied him closely, noting immediately the tearful eyes and the probable cause. She 'tsk'ed at him and said:

"Inuyoukai do not run from their problems Inuyasha; they stand facing them and defeat them. You will come back and eat your meal." And she carried him back to the table and put him in the chair next to her own and made sure that he ate enough to satisfy her. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to get over his reluctance to eat the dumplings and after the meal he was once again swung onto his Aunt's hip and held in place by her tail. Not to be outdone, Michiko jumped lightly onto her mother's other shoulder and grinned cheekily at Inuyasha from her slightly higher perch.

Sesshoumaru was astounded at his mother; he rarely saw her this playful, it only seemed to happen when she was pregnant and he had only witnessed that twice. It must have shown on his face because suddenly she laughed and held out her free arms to him while winking at his father.

"Come Sesshoumaru, I have more than enough room still for my eldest pup."

"Mama, don't be ridiculous, put the pups down; don't forget you're in a delicate condition." He said pompously and as if talking to someone younger than himself and not his mother. He saw the spark of tolerant amusement in her eyes though as she replied;

"Now what condition could that be, My Son?"She laughed again looking over to her mate; "Oh look My Love, it would seem I am expectant." She rested her hands delicately on her very rounded stomach that was impossible to forget at this stage of her pregnancy. Then once more catching sight of her eldest's expression she smiled lovingly at him; Sesshoumaru didn't like to be laughed at, he still took himself very seriously. But once again she held out her arms and her look of love drew the boy to her and she embraced him firmly.

Inu no Taishou's heart swelled while he watched over the family and he too went over to his mate and enclosed them all in his tails; he was so happy that he started to growl in pride for them, making all feel safe in his care. Sesshoumaru was reassured that his father was in charge once again and relaxed; the old forgotten feeling of being lost, as he had been when Inuyasha was born, had dissipated, thankfully.

Inuyasha picked up on his relief and suddenly found everything funny, he had a mental picture of his Aunt picking Shu up and he started to giggle. It was infectious and soon everyone was laughing, including the servants who were also caught up in the moment and it certainly released a lot of tension. But soon, the Lady of the West had to put the smaller pups down as her stomach twinged in warning; her latest son was protesting at all the noise and movement, apart from the swirls of youki buffeting around his normally comfortable home.

Inu no Taishou also felt his infant son's displeasure and after sitting his mate down on his lap, he placed his hand over her womb and growled low and melodically to calm his babe down. When she finally relaxed against him he whispered in her ear of his love for her, his devotion to the exceptional woman she was, and told her how blessed he and the family were that she was His Mate. His words brought happy tears to her eyes and her assurance that she felt the same way about him; this he knew of course, but it wasn't he who cared about someone else's pup as if it were their own.

Later that night, Inuyasha padded down the corridor from his brother's room, where he had been allowed to sleep as a treat, to his father's; then noting that there was no sound to indicate that they shouldn't be disturbed, he went in to stand by the bed. Before he had chance to breathe more than twice, he found himself in the arms of his father. Inu no Taishou was always alert, even in the seeming depths of sleep and he had heard the door softly open and recognised his young son's scent in the same instant.

"Are you well My Inuyasha?" He whispered, tucking a fur blanket around the pup so that he wouldn't become chilled.

"I is sorry I's a bad pup Papa." Was the shocking reply spoken equally softly, and the father's youki swelled in indignation before he remembered that Inuyasha might not understand that it was not directed at him.

"Who has said you are a bad pup Little One?"

"No one, but I is; I made you unhappy and you hit me." Inuyasha said and Inu no Taishou thought quickly, making sure he was awake enough to deal with this properly. Why did his pups always require explanations in the wee hours of the morning when he was not at his best?

"You are _not_ bad Inuyasha; you made a mistake and did a bad thing, but that does not make _you_ bad, only what you did. Of course I was unhappy, but I didn't punish you because I was upset, but to make you think and stop before you did it again. Do you understand?"

"I dunno..."

"Everyone makes wrong decisions Inuyasha and parents have to try to put their pups on the right path again. This is often painful for the pup, but it also hurts the Mama or Papa; that was my sadness, I had to hurt you and you were then upset with me. I love you Inuyasha, you do know that don't you?"

"Yes Papa, and I love you too...have you ever beaten Shu?" Was the surprising rejoinder.

"I have had to correct your elder brother once as I did to you...he never needed any more. I don't expect you to need any more either."

"I won't Papa...what did he do?"

"That is your brother's business Inuyasha, and now it is way past your bed time."

"Are you still sad Papa...I doesn't like you to be sad..." He whined and was startled to see his aunt peering over his father's shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up Auntie..."

"Would you like to get in with us Inuyasha, would it make you feel better?" She smiled and made room for him between them. Inuyasha's eyes glowed with happiness as he snuggled down; it had been a long and exhausting, not to say traumatic day for the young pup and he went to sleep, feeling immediately safe surrounded by the much missed youki of his family. When his breathing evened out, Inu no Taishou called softly to Sesshoumaru who was standing outside the door.

"Inuyasha is fine, do you want to come in too, the bed is big enough and you are not yet too old?" He smiled in the darkness when he heard Sesshoumaru's bare feet on the mat and without saying anything else that might make his son shy away, he indicated for him to climb in next to Inuyasha; the day had been trying for the older boy too. In the morning however a rather smug Sesshoumaru just had to comment that he had warned his mother not to over spend her energy; the Lady had gone into labour. The midwife said that it seemed all that laughter the day before had triggered the contractions.

IYQ Community;April 2010 Week #3:Warning: Humor may be hazardous to your illness. -Ellie Katz


	43. Nursery Talk

Nursery Talk

"No My Sesshoumaru, you can't wait with me while your mother has the pup; you will be needed to wait with Inuyasha and Michiko."

"I don't see why I should have to stay with the nursemaid as if I were a small whelp." Sesshoumaru said sulkily.

"You cannot stay with me Sesshoumaru; I will be with your mother. Besides I wish for my other pups to be together at this time, so that I know where you all are when I come to collect you. I don't intend to be chasing around the Palace in search of you all."

"You are going into the birthing chamber while Mother is actually whelping? That's just...that's just wrong...it's no place for a male..." Sesshoumaru was horrified at the thought, and it showed clearly on his shocked and appalled face.

"My Pup, you do not know of what you speak; there has been nothing greater in my life than the moment when your mother birthed you and then your sister into my own hands. Alas I did not have that experience with Inuyasha, but I shall with your new brother. There is nothing to compare with the joy of being the first to hold such a precious gift as your own child; or the trust your mother has in allowing me to do so. Even the creation of that life pales into insignificance, when you as a father are presented with your offspring." Inu no Taishou smothered a grin at the expression of disgust that flashed over the face of his still innocent and prudish elder son at the mention of his parents' procreation.

"Very well, but surely I can stay in my study; I have office work to finish..."

"You will stay with your brother and sister Sesshoumaru; Jaken can bring you anything you might require. You are acting as if you are afraid to stay with the pups My Son; do the whelps frighten you? You won't be alone with them you know; Takara is a most capable nursemaid."

"Of course I'm not afraid of the pups Father, you insult me; you think I cannot handle my siblings without trouble?" Sesshoumaru was affronted and his father was trying so hard not to smile, albeit fondly, at his easily provoked son.

"I'm not mocking you My Son, but a couple of pups confined for who knows how long are enough to frighten anyone or at least make them want to tear their hair out. Still they can use the nursery garden and Takara won't take any nonsense from them; she was strict enough when I was under her care, let alone when you were. Although I have to confess, I think she has a soft spot for Inuyasha, it's probably his ears.

"Surely you jest Papa...they are hardly much more than babies themselves." The younger youkai said haughtily and Inu no Taishou just shook his head ruefully, Sesshoumaru would have to find out for himself. Inu no Taishou gave his disgruntled son a hug and sent him on his way, before leaving for the birthing chamber and his mate. But Sesshoumaru couldn't stay grumpy for long, especially when he was bombarded by his younger siblings the moment he entered the nursery. They were both highly excited and wanted to know how long it would be before they could see their new brother. Sesshoumaru tried to calm them down and explain that no one knew how long it would be, pups were born when they were ready and not before.

The sensible homily should have impressed the younger pups to leave him alone and stop asking ridiculous questions, but it didn't, much to his annoyance. They wanted to know what the name was and what colour his eyes and hair would be; at this Sesshoumaru heaved a heavy sigh and said sarcastically he thought they would be gold and silver. The sarcasm though was completely wasted and rolled like water off a duck's back as far as the pups were concerned; but they did finally leave Sesshoumaru alone on his suggestion that if they wanted the time to go faster, they should find something to occupy themselves, as he was going to do.

The older brother heaved a sigh of relief as the other two rushed outside to play; he spared a grateful thought that they were a companionable little pair and that Inuyasha hadn't reached the age where he considered playing with girls was beneath his dignity. His peace didn't last long, ten minutes later they were back and asking if the baby had arrived yet. He patiently answered in the negative and they rushed out again nearly knocking Jaken over as he came in with some paperwork for Sesshoumaru to consider. He had just got it in some semblance of order when he was interrupted by two eager faces staring up into his, and asking the same question, had their brother arrived?

The answer still being a resounding 'no', the pair rushed off to start a pattern of behaviour; that of racing around the large nursery garden several times before coming in to ask yet again. Sesshoumaru voiced the opinion to Takara that they would soon tire of the activity and she huffed in amusement at his naivety. Of course rushing in and being bellowed at 'no' before they asked now, was a source of merriment in itself and besides, winding their big brother up was great fun. After an hour or so of this, Sesshoumaru had had enough and he jumped up, chasing the pair out and around the garden in annoyance; but adding much to their enjoyment and eventually his own.

After another hour, the three siblings called a halt to the game and came in, the younger two especially tired and by now hungry. The day had started early for them and now they realised that they had missed breakfast. Takara however had not forgotten them and had called for refreshment; there was fruit, juice and water and meats with rice and the pups tucked in with relish, including Sesshoumaru. Once they were replete, the excitement had dulled a little and they were ready to be entertained a little more quietly, much to the older one's relief.

He settled down to his work at the desk while Inuyasha and Michiko played with some of their indoor toys, carved animals and dolls; or there was paper and charcoal scrounged from the fire-pit should they wish to draw. A form of peace descended and Sesshoumaru was grateful, he wanted to get on without disturbance. But he couldn't help listening to the younger pups as they whispered to each other, his ears picking up the words more clearly than if they had been speaking normally. Michiko was beginning to whine;

"Why does it take so long for Mama to go and get the baby? Why couldn't we go too?" Her sigh came up from her toes and Inuyasha laughed softly at his little sister's lack of technical knowledge. The child did know that her mother was carrying the new pup, she had felt it move but it was now obvious that she didn't know how the pup would be born.

"Silly Michiko, Mama hasn't gone anywhere; the pup has to come out of her tummy." Was the condescending reply from Inuyasha. Michiko thought for a moment.

"How does it do that; it won't split Mama open will it?" The girl worried; unable to see how this miracle could happen without harming her mother. Sesshoumaru's ears pricked up at the question but he kept very silent, not wanting to be involved in any of the discussion.

"You isn't thinking properly; if it split her open it would have when Shu was born and you." As always Inuyasha's speech slipped when he started to worry.

"And when you were."

"No, you know I has a different Mama to you."

"I forgotted...did your Mama do the same thing as my Mama when you was born." Michiko's speech now echoed her brother's, which was unusual for the normally very correct little girl.

"I 'spose; their bodies look the same I think." Inuyasha squinted, trying to picture both females in his head.

"Well how did she get you out?"

"Mama said when Hanako was born that there was a special place for a baby to come out."

"Where? I is very confused Inuyasha; how did the pup get in Mama's tummy anyway?"

"Oh I know that; Papa planted a seed in our Mama's tummies." Inuyasha said, proudly showing off his superior learning. By now Sesshoumaru wanted to get out of the room, he was dreading the pups remembering that he was there, and he didn't want to answer any awkward questions. In fact his heart rate was rising under the tension he was under and if he didn't calm down soon, the young ones would pick up on his scent. Yet at the same time he had a morbid interest in finding out just how much Inuyasha thought he knew.

"Where did he planted the seed?

"I dunno; I's not really thought about it." And Inuyasha dismissed the matter from his mind and carried on drawing, and for a short while Michiko did the same. Sesshoumaru relaxed and his breathing calmed down until;

"I know where it is, it must be her belly button. I bet that's where Papa planted the seed and when the pup is ready it opens up and the pup comes out." Michiko was triumphant, she had solved the mystery. But Inuyasha wasn't so sure; he placed his hand over his own stomach.

"Why do boys have belly buttons then? I's not going to have a pup...is I?"

"Boys don't have pups, silly." Michiko crowed, pleased to get one over her learned brother. Inuyasha frowned at her but then his face brightened as illumination struck;

"When I isn't feeling very well, Mama giveded me herbs wrapped in sweet rice. I bet that's what Papa did with the seed. He hid it in their food."

"Maybe, but why did he hided it...didn't Mamas want us?"

"Corse they did...but it's...ro...romantic to hide presents."

"Does that mean Mamas were sick to have us?"

"No, I told you there is a special place."

"I'm gonna go and ask Sesshoumaru then if you doesn't know."

"Shu is busy Michiko, he will get cross."

"He's never cross with me...I is gonna ask." Michiko got up quickly followed by Inuyasha, much to their older brother's horror. But he was saved by Takara who had been watching and listening with great amusement to all three of her charges; nothing had escaped her notice. She would save her laughter however until she could share the discussion with Inu no Taishou and her Ladyship, and where her recounting of Sesshoumaru's narrow escape wouldn't hurt the young Prince's pride.

"Leave your brother alone you two, he is very busy; come here and let me explain." The two pups eagerly went to her. "You are partly correct Inuyasha, there are special places for babies of youkai and humans and special places to plant the seed. You will learn more as you get older, but for now it is not something you need concern yourselves with. Your Mamas were not harmed by giving birth to any of their children and if I'm not mistaken..."

She didn't need to say anything else, all of them had scented their father as he approached and his youki flared to reach out to them. They waited in anticipation as Inu no Taishou entered the nursery, a great smile on his face and acknowledging his son and heir, placed the new pup into Sesshoumaru's arms. He picked up the other two in his now empty arms so that they could all see their new brother.

"He will be been named Hiroto; he is strong already and your mother is tired but well. You may see her soon."

Inuyasha Quotes Community: April 2010 Week #4:

Many a true word is spoken in jest. -English Proverb


	44. Quiet Time

Quiet Time

"Shu..?"

"Hmmn?"

"Shu...are you listening?" Inuyasha whispered loudly, not wanting to awaken Michiko who was sleeping in the crook of Sesshoumaru's arm. She though didn't stir as she was used to people talking around her while she slept; Inuyasha was tucked into the other arm, wrapped securely in Sesshoumaru's tail. They had all been resting quietly while Sesshoumaru gently rocked Hiroto's cradle with his foot. The older brother would prefer to still be resting quietly, but knew it was a lost cause once Inuyasha started to pester him. However he kept his eyes closed and continued rocking; hoping that whatever his little brother wanted wouldn't require disturbing all of them.

"Shuuuuuu..?" Came the not so whispered, whisper; a bit more urgently this time. Sesshoumaru opened one eye and found two worried golden ones looking back at him, no more than two inches away.

"Alright, I am listening now Inuyasha, but be quieter; I don't want the other two to wake."

"What did Papa mean?"

"I don't know...what did he say?"

"He told Aunty that 'it was about time one of them took after him'." Inuyasha quoted.

"He meant that Hiroto resembled him, more than Mama I expect."

"Doesn't we all look like Papa and Aunty, Shu?"

"Yes to an extent, but Michiko and myself favour our mother more in build and overall look. Our crescent is on our foreheads, whereas Hiroto has his on his chest. He is a stocky infant, not quite so long in body as Mama and us, more like our father and his crests and markings are also the same colour as Papa's."

"I hasn't got a moon mark, nor markings...I doesn't look like Aunty nor Papa." There was a slight whine and Sesshoumaru was alerted to his young brother's growing unease.

"You will not look like Mama, you are not of her blood remember; you look like your own Mama when you transform. But you do look a bit like Papa now, your hair is like his and Hiroto's; more un...tamed. Your build too was sturdy when you were born and although you will never be as tall as our Papa, your general shape will probably be the same, as will our new brother." Sesshoumaru finished, knowing better than to tell Inuyasha that he did have markings like Inu no Taishou when his youkai was to the fore.

"Doesn't Papa think I look like him then, why did he say only Hiroto?"

"When did he say it anyway, I didn't hear him, is it possible you misheard?"

"I didn't; my ears are good for hearing. I was outside their door but I didn't go in; I think Papa was tickling Aunty again, she was making that funny laughing noise..."

"I understand Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru quickly interrupted; not wanting to carry on this particular line again. "Papa would have been talking about his pups with Mama then."

"Why doesn't he tickle my Mama like that, she likes to laugh as well; why doesn't Papa play with my Mama anymore?"

"Because...because your Mama plays with Makoto. Mates only play with their mates."

"That's silly...it's better to play with everyone."

"One day you will understand more clearly Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, hoping that the usual dismissal would work once more. It appeared to and Inuyasha settled down again...for five minutes. Then Michiko woke up and decided it was time for her to go off and play before bedtime, asking if Inuyasha wanted to go with her. But he declined saying that he would come out later, much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin, he had been hoping that he would be able to find a little more peace.

No such luck he mused, as once again he was confronted with the intense stare of the little boy who looked up to him in clear adoration and trust. A wave of protective love for the pup who was such a sweet little character with the instinctive strong sense of loyalty of a true Inu, rose in Sesshoumaru's heart, making him marvel at the changes that had come in his life since the birth of all his siblings. No longer was he an only child, now he had companions; they might be very young at the moment but in the long life of youkai, it wouldn't matter.

Inuyasha got down from his brother's lap and went to kneel by the rocking crib. He watched the sleeping baby and wished forlornly that he too had the elegant pointed ears and the decorative stripes of the new one. Inuyasha had known that Hiroto would not have the puppy ears as he did, long before the pup was born; that had been explained most carefully when he had asked. But he had still secretly hoped and couldn't help the disappointment. He was still too young to fully grasp why his family dynamics were mixed up, or how that affected him and how he was made.

"Everyone else has got stripes... you got two all over Shu; has Michiko got them on her bottom and legs like you?" Inuyasha whispered and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes before answering in the affirmative. "Has Aunty and Papa?"

"They do have markings on their hips and ankles as well, but they only have one set each, whereas Michiko and I have two. Hiroto has one set the same as Papa, but you know this, you have seen them."

"I know, I think they are pretty...I like yours best, they are straight, although they look jagged in the bath."

"Merely an illusion caused by the water Inuyasha; now come back here, and don't waken Hiroto." Sesshoumaru was obeyed of course and he allowed Inuyasha to snuggle back into his tail, recognising the pup's actions as the need for reassurance.

"He is so small and yet he is nearly as big as Hanako."

"He is certainly a large pup; he is the biggest of all of us at birth."

"Will Papa beat him too?"

"I have no doubt that when he is old enough to get into trouble, he will need correction at times. It is a long way off yet however."

"What was it you did? Papa wouldn't tell me, he said it was your business."

"And so it is, it was a long time ago."

"Not to Papa...he says you are still a pup remember?"

"Even so, it remains my business Inuyasha."

"But that's not fair, you know all my business; I ain't got no secrets from you."

"I fail to see why it matters so much to you; you know that it happened, that should suffice. Would you wish Hiroto to learn of your own particular failing?" Sesshoumaru was grateful once again when Inuyasha was silent on the matter and settled down to be quiet and thoughtful. This time the peace lasted long enough for him to risk closing his eyes and dozing, until he realised that Inuyasha was not sleeping but contemplating still. Eventually Inuyasha once more disturbed Sesshoumaru with his strangely passionate answer.

"I will tell him Shu, and I'd tell my pups and their pups and your pups and all the pups; I'd tell them. I'm gonna be the best Grandpapa."

"There is plenty of time before you are a Grandparent Inuyasha, but what is this really all about?"

"I won't let any pup think he is just the only one bad an' everyone else is good; it will make him feel very sad and I don't like pups to cry."

"Tell me Inuyasha."

"Am I the only bad pup Shu?

"You most certainly are not a bad pup and I know Papa told you the same thing. All pups do wrong; you know I did when I took you on the hunt remember?

"I remember...I growled at Papa."

"That was very brave."

"It's just _everyone_ knows when I has been naughty, but I don't know about everyone else. It makes me feel lonely. I don't like lonely, so I will tell all the new pups so they don't think they is the only ones and that makes it fair doesn't it?" Inuyasha pleaded and Sesshoumaru started to understand why Inuyasha needed to know the details. But his was not an easy memory for him to recall; not because he had forgotten, but because he had felt as Inuyasha did with no one to share. He remembered feeling that everyone was looking at him, whispering behind his back, judging and following him with their eyes.

Now he realised that it was just a form of childish paranoia, and that of course everyone knew that as a child he would face various disciplines as part of growing up, if he was not to be a spoilt, dishonest and therefore unpopular Prince. Sesshoumaru also realised that although he would hopefully not inherit the West for many years if ever, his father was wise and all training was required to start young if his pup was to grow well balanced and happy. The same principle applied without exception to his other offspring and the father never shirked his duty, even if it was at times unpleasant for all concerned.

Inuyasha rather naturally due to his human makeup took things to extremes quite often, Sesshoumaru thought, superiorly. The child's nature was intense, and compared to himself and Michiko who were more like their mother, Inuyasha was far more volatile which made him seem younger sometimes than the little sister. Sesshoumaru conveniently forgot all the times when he was younger and had thrown a tantrum over some slight or the other, and didn't take into account that Michiko's youkai was feminine and not always trying to assert itself over their father.

She would learn other ways in which to gain influence over the Alpha natures of dominant males, just as her mother had. Whereas Inuyasha was beta naturally and was not combative, at least not yet and it remained to be seen whether or not Hiroto was an alpha. It would not affect Sesshoumaru's position as heir if the new baby was or not, therefore the older brother was not threatened by the tiny pup. However, Sesshoumaru's sense of self importance made him balk at confiding in Inuyasha; but at the same time something in him yearned to do so.

Sesshoumaru sighed, making his mind up; there was something compulsive about Inuyasha that made his youkai want to please the pup. He knew the younger boy so well, that he was unafraid that Inuyasha would deride him for his misdemeanour, as he was honest enough to admit he probably would have done, had the tables been turned. Nor would the pup turn from him in disgust as for many years he had done to himself whenever he thought of it; no, with Inuyasha it was safe to share.

"Very well...Grandpapa, I shall tell you so long as you don't interrupt me." He said making Inuyasha giggle and snuggle down into his brother's tail.

"I was just a few years older than you are now, perhaps twenty five at the most; I had always been a good pup and needed little correction normally, and I suppose I was well on the way to being spoiled. I was used to getting my own way as normally I didn't want to do anything I should not." At this point Sesshoumaru stopped, but there was no, 'don't make excuses' from the pup, as there surely would have been from him. Encouraged, he carried on;

"I had been warned that I was not to practice with my whip in the house for obvious reasons, and I did not; but I had a ball that I used for target practice, to train my eye and reflexes. Of course the inevitable happened and I miscalculated, causing a table to fall that had displayed a lovely tea set. Immediately my personal servant started to clear up the mess; he was kitsune and very mischievous as they all are although a little too forthright for my personal taste. You know Susumu, he has always been loyal to me, but Papa knew he was also protective of me; he had always hovered around since I was born and had gladly taken on the task of being at my beck and call, when it had been offered.

Papa came in while the mess was being cleared and called me to task; I denied having been disobedient and out rightly blamed Susumu, saying he had been careless while showing me one of his tricks. I could not look at either of them as I lied, nor when I compounded the falsehood by affirming it again when Papa asked me if I was sure of my facts. Then he asked Susumu if this were true and had he known not to practice in the rooms of the Palace, to which the kitsune nodded. Papa said very well and told us to both stay until he returned.

"When he did it was with the same strap you became familiar with. I had never seen him look so serious and he took Susumu and hit him twice with the strap, with the advice never to lie to him again, especially when it involved me. I wanted to be sick, I was so ashamed; my servant had done nothing to deserve his punishment except to take my blame. But I was not off the hook; after he had finished with the kitsune, Papa called me to him. He noted my demeanour, but told me I had let myself and my parents down. It was not the disobedience, nor the broken china that was the problem, but I had lied to him, putting the blame on someone who felt he was not in a position to deny the allegations.

"I had been given the option at least twice to own up but had only made matters worse by keeping silent to the truth. Did I think my father a fool not to know what had happened in reality? Was I to be a dishonest and unreliable Prince? Did I think it honourable that my subordinate be punished instead of me? I was already in tears at this point, I quite rightly felt guilty, but also Papa had never spoken to me so harshly before. But my tears did not get me out of trouble and as he did to you, he beat me with the strap; but I received four strokes and in front of Susumu.

"Susumu was then told to leave and he could have the rest of the day to himself, whilst I reflected on my error by myself. I did do; I walked around as I was unable to sit to contemplate, and I realised how loyal Susumu was to me, I have never forgotten and of course neither has he, but neither of us has mentioned it again. I have never needed a repeat of the lesson either and I would advise you never do, Papa means it when he says he can wield that strap most effectively."

"I'm sorry you was all alone Shu; I wish I had been there like you was for me."

"So do I, but you are here now and that is always a comfort to me; but Papa didn't leave me alone for very long before he came back to make sure I understood why he had hit me, and to tell me once again he loved me. How strange you are sometimes Inuyasha, but I do believe I feel better about this for the first time since it happened."

"You is not lonely anymore Shu, you have all of us now."

"Funny Pup; I am going to miss you Grandpapa when you go back to the farm tomorrow."

"Me too, can I stay with you now Shu?"

"Of course Pup." Sesshoumaru was quite happy to stay quiet and still and eventually when Susumu came in to bring his master refreshment, he asked the smirking kitsune to put the sleeping Inuyasha to bed.

IYQ Community; July 2010 Week #3:

Old age is like everything else. To make a success of it, you've got  
to start young.

-Theodore Roosevelt


	45. Parting

Parting

Sesshoumaru had been deep in thought, when he realised that he could hear the soft sounds in the next suite indicating Susumu was busy about his usual business; that of making sure his master's rooms were in their normal pristine condition. It was hardly a task that was taxing, Sesshoumaru was quite fastidious; but neither Michiko nor Inuyasha cared as much about putting his things away after they had finished with them. He would have to have a word with Susumu at some point as it was obvious that the kitsune had been listening to him talking with Inuyasha.

The next day after lunch Inuyasha was returning to the farm and his human family. To his great delight, the whole of his youkai family accompanied him, ostensibly to say hello and introduce Inuyasha's latest sibling. In reality they showed a united front in support of the small hanyou; a point not lost on any of the human adults. Izayoi in particular noted with gratitude and a sense of impending great sadness, that Inuyasha's hand was held protectively and securely by his Aunt as they walked to the door.

The two mothers nodded with understanding at each other and then Aunty smiled at Inuyasha reassuringly, as she allowed him to go and greet his mother and the rest of the family. At first the hanyou was a bit shy, remembering that everyone knew why he had been taken to his youkai home; but it didn't last long when nobody mentioned it and just welcomed him back. Once again Inuyasha's father had already been to explain a few days before, and to make sure that his little son would be treated normally when he returned, specifically by Aunt Toshi.

Wisely she was not in sight when the family greeted one another and fussed over the new baby; the complete difference between the youngest two obvious, as Inuyasha held tightly onto his Hanako once more. He had missed her greatly and had not ever fully got rid of the fear that she was not safe if he was not around. She too had missed him if the great toothless smile when she saw his golden eyes was anything to go by. She now had hold of his hair in each tiny fist, determined it seemed to never let him go again.

The evening finished well in a party atmosphere; food had been provided by the youkai kitchens so as not to 'inconvenience' Toshi and there was a promise of treats to be sent down daily for Inuyasha and the other children, once again so as not to put too much work on Toshi. Truthfully though, it was to appease Sesshoumaru who was concerned that Toshi might try to poison his little brother. Not that there was any real danger of that, Inu no Taishou knew the woman was repentant; her scent proclaimed it and had there been any deceit, she would have died at his claws and Inuyasha would be brought permanently home to the Palace.

That night when everyone had gone and the rest of the family asleep, Inuyasha walked around the farmyard with Hanako; he was lonely and felt divided. It seemed wherever he was he missed the rest of his family, and he felt a tad jealous whenever he wondered what the other half was doing without him. He was a bit like his little red ball as it got tossed from one side to the other, which wasn't a pleasant feeling. But before his jealousy became bitter, Sesshoumaru kept his promise and arrived to spend some time in reassuring Inuyasha that he was missed just as much as he missed them.

By the time a week had passed, everyone was back in routine; during the day the children did their chores and then played, their break-times made interesting by the treats from the Palace which came promptly in time. Toshi felt the full weight of her prejudice when she found she missed not only her true niece and nephews congregating around her for their snacks, but she inexplicably missed Inuyasha's sunny face too. She realised once again to her shame that she had pushed him away for no fault of his own and now, when she wished to make amends, he kept well away from her.

Izayoi had been overjoyed to see Inuyasha return to her and she kept him with her for the first day. He wouldn't tell her though about what had passed between him and his father and she didn't force him; besides she did of course know. But there was something that pleased the young pup and he took no time in apprising her of the wonderful change that was happening to her. She was becoming Inu, her hair had some silver strands in it, and soon, she would have hair the same colour as his. Izayoi tried to share his joy in the discovery, but so quickly after seeing the Youkai Lady holding his hand, her own mortality seemed a curse.

She was only thirty four but she had started to be aware of her age; no matter how well she was cared for, her strenuous first and last childbirths had taken their toll on her looks. But she reprimanded herself; she was far from old yet and was healthy, so she smiled at her small son who had begun to worry about her lack of response and tousled his hair. But there was some chagrin, how could she darken the errant hairs now that her son was so pleased to see them; if she knew Inuyasha and she did, he wouldn't forget and would be on the lookout for more.

Within the month however, Inuyasha noticed that Hanako had lost weight; for a few days he watched her, she seemed to have her normal brightness and there was no sign of poison or any other untoward interference. He noted that she still smiled at him and her family, but she no longer ate so much, nursing for a shorter period of time at each feed. He tried to encourage her by pressing her head to his mother's breast to stop her pulling back, until he was in danger of smothering her and until Izayoi firmly made him stop.

He would spend his time alone with her at night trying to encourage her to eat; telling her how important her food was and even Sesshoumaru gave up telling him it was to no avail. He did however assure Inuyasha that the baby wasn't being poisoned and that her decline was unfortunately a natural process. Inuyasha didn't want to accept that and growled at his brother; he wouldn't give in encouraging and doing everything he could to make the baby eat. However when he was stopped as he tried feeding her rice and pieces of sweet dumpling, thinking that maybe she no longer liked just milk, he was told gently that Hanako was dying.

Both Izayoi and Makoto sat the boy down and said that it had become obvious over the last month that the child was not thriving and that the healer had warned them when she had been born that this would be the probable outcome. Inuyasha was upset with the calm way they spoke and shouted:

"Is that why you would have let her be killed?"

"You forget yourself Inuyasha; neither of us wished for that or it would have been done. It is common practice for a baby such as Hanako." Makoto said firmly and Izayoi added:

"Just because you don't want something to happen doesn't mean you don't understand why others do. But we are sad too, we tried to keep her with us, but it won't be long and you should be prepared for it soon."

"There must be something you can do...you are just giving up?"

"We have done all we can, we have sent for healers and holy people; you do not know all we have done, as we didn't wish to worry you. Even your father's healers cannot cure or make her stronger. So speak not of what you do not know and hurt your mother even more Inuyasha."

"Sorry Mama...I didn't mean..."

"We do understand Inuyasha, but it doesn't change anything; all we can do is make sure that Hanako is comfortable."

"She won't ever grow up, never play with toys or walk with me to see the animals?" Inuyasha whispered.

"No, My Lovey; but you knew she would never be as strong as you and your brothers and sisters." Izayoi replied, thinking how ridiculous it now seemed that she was worrying about a few silvered hairs, when her baby would not reach the end of her first year. Inuyasha still stood gazing at her, shock plain to see on his bewildered face. It was true he had known she would always need him to help her but it had never truly sunk in before that Hanako's life itself was weak.

Everyone else knew too, and nobody stopped Inuyasha from his usual task of being Hanako's constant caregiver whenever she wasn't with her mother. But nothing he did, nor however hard he tried, was he able to prevent the baby fading every day. He watched with sadness and a growing desperation as her movements that had never been many, grew less and less; eventually she didn't have the strength to reach for his hair, although her smile and sparkling eyes never faltered.

When the day came that showed Hanako was giving up the fight she was surrounded by her family; the children all came to say goodbye and then went outside, subdued and quiet. Even Toshi came in to say her farewell to the babe that had caused such dissension in her early life but had earned respect for her cheerful nature. Finally in the arms of the woman who birthed her she breathed her last, and no matter how hard Inuyasha willed her to take the next breath, it never came. Inuyasha was given Hanako by Makoto so that he could see for himself that the baby was peaceful and had truly died.

Inuyasha held her until he could feel her body start to go cold. He ignored his mother's soft sobs and his foster father's deeper sounds of mourning; they had lost a child and needed to grieve, but tears were not in Inuyasha, he was going to implore his father to use Tenseiga. Inuyasha would give the child back to his parents, who would be ecstatic to see her smiles once again. Therefore while Makoto and Izayoi comforted each other and Toshi took care of the other children, Inuyasha put Hanako into the sling he carried for the purpose, and silently slipped away into the woods at the end of the farm.

He walked slowly so as not to jostle his precious charge and he hummed her favourite songs to soothe her sleep. If he pretended he was just keeping her warm and asleep, it stopped his grief which was threatening to be overpowering. What Inuyasha didn't know was that he was on his own with his bundle, his guard had already gone to alert Inu no Taishou that the baby had died and didn't know that Inuyasha was making his way to the Palace.

Sesshoumaru was alerted to his brother however, by means of his disturbed youki bond; and had realised what had happened, as they too already knew that Hanako was dying. He asked and was granted leave to go to his brother and he arrived at the farm carrying his family's condolences to the bereaved parents. It was only then that they realised Inuyasha was missing, along with Hanako; although Sesshoumaru knew he could not have got far in the time he'd been gone.

Sesshoumaru soon tracked his little brother and the slight burden he carried; but he didn't stop him as he could hear Inuyasha singing softly to the baby. The younger brother was so absorbed that he hadn't even felt his brother's aura as his steps led him unerringly to the Palace and his father who wielded the marvellous sword.

Inuyasha Quotes Community: July2010; Week #4:

Do not regret growing older. It is a privilege denied to many.

-Author Unknown


	46. Tenseiga

Tenseiga

The corridors of the Palace were sombre and silent as the servants bowed to Inuyasha as he passed unheeding by them. His eyes were firmly on the way ahead as he carefully carried his dead baby sister towards the sanctuary of his father's study, that was also home to the life giving Sword of Heaven. Sesshoumaru, who followed, could feel the sadness and respect for his brother's situation from the servants and was pleased; the pup was almost in a trance and needed calm about him. In his opinion, Inuyasha was acting unnaturally normal given the situation, he had expected the boy to run to his father, yelling and crying for him to use the sword in panic.

Inu no Taishou was very alert however and waiting for his sons to appear. Not much passed his experienced mind and he could hear the soft singing of Inuyasha; as the boys reached the door, he took Tenseiga from the wall mount and held it at rest in his hand. When he heard Inuyasha call to him and ask him to open the door, he was already sliding the shoji aside to admit them and as his younger son walked in, the older exchanged looks with his father and Inu no Taishou indicated that Sesshoumaru could stay.

When he turned from the door he could see Inuyasha was kneeling, his head forward on the rug in the middle of the room with the baby in his arms held out in front of him, petitioning his father to save the child's life. Inu no Taishou could see the death imps clearly as he held the sword and knew that Inuyasha was waiting with bated breath until he felt the air swish past him as the sword was used. Sesshoumaru too was staring wide eyed at his father and Inu no Taishou was once again humbled in the presence of the power his sword contained.

"Get up off the floor Inuyasha; I have never needed my children to grovel before me if there is something they want. No son of mine will debase himself this way unless he has acted with total dishonour; I am not a tyrant to my pups." The strong words were spoken gently, but firmly, the general recognised the great need of Inuyasha and the instinct which motivated him. But even given the seriousness of the occasion, he would not have his pups act with anything but princely decorum.

"Please Papa." Inuyasha begged and Inu no Taishou was almost shocked at the pale, almost white face that now looked up at him. Inuyasha looked very like Sesshoumaru now; his normally darker skin was so washed out, although his eyes were huge in his face. The pup was exhausted from everything, including the severe controlling of his emotion.

"Place Hanako on the couch Inuyasha and then come over here."

"Alright Papa." He said, doing just as his father said; his trust in Inu no Taishou was absolute and he watched as his father placed the sword lengthways next to the baby's body.

"Before I use the sword, you must come and eat something and sleep, you are over wrought Inuyasha and then we must talk about what to do. You needn't worry; Tenseiga will still work for her after you are rested. Sesshoumaru, call for some light refreshment please and then you may go or stay as you wish."

"I would stay if you allow it Papa; Inuyasha is...disturbing me." Sesshoumaru whispered, in the certain knowledge that the pup, whose eyes never left his sister's body, was not able to hear him. Not too long afterwards, the maid brought in a tray with rice, fruit and meat and a bowl with a form of rice porridge made with milk and sweetened with honey. This last had been added on direction of the healer who had seen Inuyasha as he entered the Palace; sent up with the message that it would be of benefit for the young prince. Lifting his unresisting small son onto his lap, Inu no Taishou offered him a spoon with the porridge in it.

"I isn't a baby Papa, I can eats by myself." Inuyasha objected tiredly.

"But I like to do this for you My Inuyasha, and you are not a lot more than a baby to me." His father replied, remembering that when he spoke with his son later that he would have to use words the pup would understand clearly. Soon, Inuyasha felt heavier in his arms and the father leaned back comfortably in his chair to cradle the sleeping hanyou against him. Sesshoumaru came to sit by his father too, his own youkai uneasy and needing his father's close presence to reassure him.

Inu no Taishou didn't know how long Inuyasha would sleep, the pup was boneless and he could scent a soporific herb mixed in the rice porridge on his breath, courtesy of the healer. However it didn't matter how long; if Inuyasha slept all night his father would make sure he slept peacefully. In fact if ever his pups needed him, he would always be there; no matter if they thought they were too old. He smiled as he stroked the hair of his eldest as the boy sat, leaning his head against his father's knee.

Two hours later though, Inuyasha started to stir, finally opening his golden eyes wide as his memory rushed back to the forefront of his mind. He leapt off his father and ran to Hanako before Inu no Taishou called him back.

"Inuyasha, I told you she would be safe; do you doubt me?"

"No Papa...I just forgot where I was. Will you mend Hanako now?" Inuyasha asked as he reached for some meat and a drink. His father smiled at him;

"Plenty of time yet, Son; did you like the boar meat?" As his child nodded enthusiastically, he carried on; "Sesshoumaru, even though he is still young is one of the best hunters I know, quick and efficient and above all dedicated to anything he considers important. Do you know how he always manages to get the best?" Inuyasha shook his head, his mouth still chewing on the delicious boar but his eyes sparkling as he thought adoringly of Shu and the boar hunt.

"Sesshoumaru knows that the best animals are out the earliest to get the choice food; he in turn has to be out earlier than them so they will not know he is around. Then he is patient and chooses the one he wants and then he strikes, swiftly. There is a saying that the early bird catches the early worm...Sesshoumaru is like the bird, and we reap the benefit. Do you understand so far Inuyasha?"

"'Corse I do, Shu is cleverest, and strongest and the powerfulest."

"He certainly has power over the boar, just as the bird had power over the worm." Inu no Taishou said quietly, and Sesshoumaru was alerted by the sense of sadness from his father. He looked to his father who noted his glance but ignored him for now as he had a point to make to his younger son.

"Inuyasha, I too have power, power over life and death; You got here so quickly that I have power over Hanako in the same way as the early bird does over the worm."

"But you aren't going to kill her are you?"

"The point is, her life is in my hands...or should it be in your own? You assumed responsibility for the child when you protected her life and since you kept all harm away from her. Her right to life became yours to give, didn't it?"

"Yes she is mine, so please give Hanako her life back Papa."

"One thing that is always forgotten when one has gained power over one's prey and that is the unfortunate circumstances of that prey. For Sesshoumaru to be successful at the hunt, the more resourceful prey is unsuccessful; the bird is lucky, the early worm is unlucky. Let us consider what will happen to our prey, our Hanako, if we use our power against her death. Tenseiga can give her life again; it will also heal the immediate sickness that claimed her, but it cannot heal the original cause. The sword cannot restore her body to act as that of a physically healthy child any more than it will confer youth on the old, or regenerate missing limbs. It can only give her the life that she lost.

Hanako could be given her life again Inuyasha, and she might live and grow, but she would never be whole. She was intelligent; she would come to know of her limitations, her dependency, and her body would remain a prison. These are things you should consider if you are to be held responsible for the decision. Would Hanako wish to be brought back to this world where things would become increasingly difficult for her?"

"She would be alright, I would look after her, she loves me, I don't care if I have to always carry her or care for her. I can do everything now, I can always do it; please Papa, she is my responsibility, I will help her, I understand what you are saying but it doesn't matter, it doesn't, really it doesn't. Shu will help me, won't you Shu?" Inuyasha was sounding desperate and Sesshoumaru stood near him letting his tail come to calm him down. Inu no Taishou looked sadly between his sons, one thing perfectly clear to him and eventually he said;

"You may have assumed responsibility for Hanako's life Inuyasha, but you are not old enough to carry this burden. Therefore I am taking the decision away from you and I will not be persuaded differently. As Lord of the West my decree is that Tenseiga will not be used to bring back to life the child known as Hanako. She would gain no benefit from it and is at peace now. I deem it would be cruelty to use the power bestowed by the sword and granted to me as the wielder of the blade."

"Did you just say you weren't going to help me Papa?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I have made a law that says I will not revive Hanako for her own good and against your own judgement. I am sorry but I had to do it." Inu no Taishou watched his son's face turn rigid, the pup knew that a law would not be overturned; then Inuyasha's youkai began to rise quickly and he snarled at his father and his brother who started to reach for him.

"I hate you, I hate you; you don't love me, if you did you would give her back to me. **I hate you**." Inuyasha's voice was high and growly, but his words were clear and although Inu no Taishou was far too experienced not to have expected the outburst, it still hurt to hear. Besides that, he had to exert his aura again to subdue the volatile hanyou, who was letting his anger trigger his transformation. Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened in surprise; he was still unused to anyone shouting at his father let alone getting away with it.

Inuyasha stormed out of the room and headed to the gardens where he proceeded to vent his anger on some of the smaller trees and shrubs, wrecking them beyond the point of recovery. He was still destroying things when his mother called to him. The family had followed Inuyasha to the Palace at the invite of Inu no Taishou via Sesshoumaru, and given that Inuyasha was already on his way, they decided to go. His mother's scent was instantly calming and he allowed her to put her arms round him.

"I think you have done enough damage Little One; I think it is time to calm down don't you, before your father makes you repair his garden."

"I won't do it, his trees are dead and I'm glad; he won't bring Hanako back, so I won't bring his garden back."

"Your father is right not to use Tenseiga Inuyasha; it wouldn't be fair to her."

"You don't want Hanako?"

"That's not what I said; of course we would love to have Hanako, but she is not a toy for anyone to play about with, and unless she could be made complete...it is far better for her this way. You must try to understand." Izayoi was determined to show a united front with her son's father, but she knew Inuyasha was not ready to see the truth. She was grateful that Inu no Taishou had taken the decision from their son's shoulders; he was far too young to be saddled with the burdens of guilt and a possible human lifetime of a dependant, who would grow old while he was still such a child.

It was certain that no one else would care for an elderly Hanako, if she outlived her family. She would be neglected, or at worse left to die alone if Inuyasha wasn't there; it had been an unspoken fear of Izayoi and Makoto, that the child would prove to be physically strong even if unable to use her body properly. One day Inuyasha would see that, but they would all be long gone before he was old enough to understand all of their reasoning. Inu no Taishou had spared them all by his actions, and for that, Izayoi was eternally grateful.

By now anyway Inuyasha was spent and rested in his mother's arms quietly; but he was too quiet, seeming at the moment to spend time either noisily demanding, or submissive. His youkai was warring internally with his humanity; he wanted to cry for Hanako but at the same time, his youkai forbid such weakness, demanding a more violent satisfaction for his pain. Izayoi stayed with him until it was time for the evening meal and put Inuyasha to bed herself.

"Goodnight My Baby." She said softly thinking him asleep already only to hear his exasperated reply;

"I isn't your baby Mama, I is the biggest one."

"More than you yet realise, you will always be my little boy Inuyasha." She said cryptically and kissed him again before leaving.

Later that night a silent tiny shadow crept along the halls of the sleeping Palace, past any guards with practiced ease and headed for his father's study. He picked up Tenseiga off its mount and walked slowly towards the body of his sister who was now resting in a small crib. He swallowed hard at seeing her face; she looked like a doll more than his little Hanako, her bright lively eyes were closed and her face was so still it looked as if carved from pale wood. He tried to swing the sword over her body, but it was too heavy for him and he almost screamed in frustration.

However he summoned more strength by letting his youkai out and that helped him swing the sword, but time after time nothing happened and he found himself surrounded by his father's aura once more. Inu no Taishou had stayed in his study to keep vigil over the tiny girl, and knowing also that his hanyou son would undoubtedly come to do precisely what he had, when he tried to use Tenseiga himself. Once more the general found himself looking into the crimson eyes of his son, but they were subdued.

"Enough My Pup; Tenseiga is my sword, it works only for the correct owner. Besides the time has now passed; it is no longer early but late and she has fully passed on. I know you don't understand but it cannot change the outcome, she has gone and is at peace; you must leave it now."

"I can't...she is so cold."

"Stay here and watch with me Inuyasha, your presence will make her warm." He held his pup close to him, forcing the youkai back to its dormant state and grateful that Totousai had returned with all the elements needed to keep the boy's youkai in check.

Inuyasha Quotes Community; March 2010 Week #2:

"I think we consider too much the good luck of the early bird and not enough the bad luck of the early worm."

-Franklin D. Roosevelt


	47. Disappointment

Disappointment

The flames cast an eerie red glow, their dying dance reflecting somewhat menacingly in the darkened gold eyes of the small pup who'd watched as they swiftly consumed the tiny body of his sister. Inuyasha was puzzled and perturbed, his family had all gathered for the funeral, but were giving off a mixed scent. There was sadness and a few tears from Izayoi, but then a lighter feeling took its place and the general atmosphere was sombre but also almost happy, which the little hanyou couldn't understand. He didn't know that the feeling he was picking up was in fact relief; relief that Hanako was at peace and had escaped an uncertain future.

All he knew was that he was using his youkai to strongly force his own eyes to keep dry; he would not shame the memory of Hanako if tears were out of place. It was getting easier to allow his youkai the power to control his emotions; he had been practicing on and off ever since Hanako had been born. Of course sometimes it didn't work, but he was older now, nearly a whole year and he understood how to ask his youkai immediately for such control. Sometimes it even worked before he knew he would need the help, seeming to understand his feelings by instinct.

Inu no Taishou granted Inuyasha one further week with his mother before he would be brought back to the Palace in preparation for school again. He sternly reminded the pup that he would not tolerate disobedience this time, as he had when Inuyasha had refused to come back with him on the occasion of Hanako's birth. Inuyasha however only nodded his head in affirmation; there were no words, just a serious pup with large golden eyes who stared at his father silently. The change in his son was obvious and Inu no Taishou was concerned as he went back to the Palace, his mind made up about a decision he had made.

When he reached his study, Inu no Taishou called for Sesshoumaru; the plan he had now to impart would not be pleasing to his eldest son. Business was first however, the weekly meetings with Sesshoumaru to consult with each other on various departments of the West and how his heir was getting on with his studies, were most important to both. It was a time for father and son to spend time together and for Sesshoumaru to learn how to delegate and assess; it was not an easy road to become Lord and the heir was still only an impressionable youth.

For Sesshoumaru the time was precious, he was treated as an adult by his father and allowed a cup of sake with him. He didn't truly like the wine, but he drank it all the same as it was important to accept, as well as offer, hospitality. His reports were good, his department running smoothly and he had a small imp called Jaken to help him; in fact Jaken was most useful, he had been a general of his people until he left to follow his new master. Inu no Taishou kept his own counsel on Jaken; he would offend neither the servant nor his son by smirking over the details...at least not in front of them.

The officious little imp was convinced that the young Taiyoukai had saved his and his people's lives and had sworn his undying devotion to the boy. Personally, Inu no Taishou thought that the imp had also been infatuated with Sesshoumaru's beauty, and he would keep a surreptitious eye on things to make sure of Jaken's motives. But so far there had been nothing to be concerned about, the imp was obsequious in the extreme, however he was good at his job and Inu no Taishou deemed he could stay. Today though the father required insight on his middle son and thought to discuss Inuyasha with his older boy.

"How was Inuyasha today; how did he cope with the funeral?" Inu no Taishou had not been present; Sesshoumaru had represented the West at the small gathering, besides supporting his younger brother.

"Very well Papa; you would have been proud of him. He made no fuss and behaved just as a youkai should do."

"There were no tears?"

"No, as I said...a proper youkai."

"You don't think it strange that he didn't cry when the pup died, or when I refused to help with Tenseiga, let alone at the funeral?"

"I didn't really consider it overmuch, none of them seemed sad in the usual way of humans; there was relief...Perhaps Inuyasha too has finally realised that the child is better off dead than alive."

"I wouldn't suggest that to him Sesshoumaru...his lack of grief worries me."

"Why, the pup is growing up and in my opinion for the better, if he is ridding himself of his all too human sensibilities."

"Growing up Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha is only seventeen and half human do not forget. I remember a little full youkai pup weeping in his mother's arms for a hatchling dragon that was promised him, when the egg was crushed accidentally. You were barely fifty years old then, no one misunderstood your disappointment or grief; nor did they tell you to grow up. Inuyasha's loss is of a person close to him, do you not see his reactions are unexpected. He is dealing with his upset by turning it into anger using his youkai."

"I do not fully recall the incident you speak of Papa; but I see what you are saying of Inuyasha, is it that bad for him to strengthen his emotional being?" Sesshoumaru said stiffly. His father rolled his eyes at his eldest's selective memory, but didn't comment any further, his son's blush was enough proof that he did remember.

"Your tears have never been disrespected My Sesshoumaru, and there have been more recent ones than those. It is not only humans who show their grief and it is not weakness if the occasion warrants it."

"Humans weep far too frequently even when they are adult...but it is not unusual in any child, even a youkai..." He petered off as he justified his own emotion by acknowledging he was still a pup against his wishes. Inu no Taishou smiled as his son tried to use and twist words to slide out of the pit he was digging himself. He was not however pleased that Sesshoumaru still harboured an air of superiority, sneering sometimes at Inuyasha's humanity; it had made itself manifest at various times throughout the younger pup's life and Inu no Taishou hoped it would be outgrown soon.

Sesshoumaru by nature was calm and controlled; hiding his passionate heart, too well sometimes. It made his father very glad that the boy now had siblings that made it impossible for him creep inside himself for too long. Inuyasha was especially good at getting beneath the cool exterior, their youkai bond giving him privileges that no one else had with his brother and his vulnerable human heart allowing him to love the serious Sesshoumaru no matter what. Inu no Taishou also knew that the older boy had a tendency to ignore the human blood in Inuyasha which was dangerous, and so he came to the main point.

"I need you to listen to me without interruption My Sesshoumaru; I have made a decision that I will not change, but I would like to use you for a sounding board."

"Why do you need me if your mind is already made up Papa?"

"It concerns you too and I will need your support and understanding."

"Well of course I shall listen, may I speak once you've had your say?"

"Certainly...I have never yet known you to be silent if you have an opinion to bestow in any case, My Son." Inu no Taishou said with a grin. Sesshoumaru relaxed; if his father could joke with him, the discussion could not be too much of a problem, and he was gratified to know that he was an integral part of the plan. Sesshoumaru needed to be considered important and indispensable to his father in the same way he needed his love, or to breathe. He settled down in the way his father knew was respectful silence and waited.

"You my beloved son, have more responsibility to carry than almost anyone else in the Western Lands. You still have much learning to do and yet you have duties to the West and your immediate family whilst learning about your own strengths. You will undoubtedly be stronger than me one day...it will be far in the future, but you combine both mine and your mother's inheritances in wealth and physical strength. My other children are the same inasmuch as they too have the joint powers from your mother and me; even Michiko may one day rival me for strength, and this is something most parents hope for, strong, intelligent and kindly offspring.

"I have no concerns for the West under your rule with one exception, Inuyasha; he alone will never reach the same level of power as any of you. He does not have the potential from his mother's side, although obviously from mine it is the same. This is where the problem lies, My Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha's youkai strength far outweighs his human blood and however much you wish to ignore that, I cannot. I know that now he has nothing to fear from any of you, you all accept him as your brother and that will not change, but he will also always require your understanding of his humanity.

"This concerns me; and I wish for you especially to remember and not deride him for anything you may consider a weakness. I know you do not do so now, but when he is older and adolescent and far more irritating than he is at this time, it will be too easy to pick up on his differences. Others will do so and he will look to you most of all to protect him. I doubt he will see that he needs protection, but I trust you to know he will. I do not say this to hurt you or to make you feel I doubt your intentions ever; it is your lack of experience alone that I try to help here.

"Inuyasha will always remain a hanyou, he cannot ever be a full youkai; no amount of training will rid him of his mother's blood and it should not be attempted. I want him to grow up proud of who and what he is, not always wishing to change and that is not going to be easy for him; he will need your help to accept himself. Do you think that you can do that, influence your siblings too to always treat Inuyasha as an equal to them even though he will almost certainly be beta to those younger than him?"

"How dare you suggest otherwise Father...you insult us all by your insinuations...how can you consider me as your heir if you think for one moment Inuyasha would not be safe under my care?" Sesshoumaru was most upset and hurt to his heart to feel his father didn't trust him, but Inu no Taishou was not angered by his son's reply, it was a joy for him to hear the boy give him no carefully considered answer, but an immediate horrified response. His reaction was to immediately go and kneel in front of Sesshoumaru so that his son could see his face clearly. Wrapping his tails around and extending his youki to offer comfort, he thereby reassured Sesshoumaru of his love and pride.

"Forgive me for testing you My Sesshoumaru and try to understand how important it was, because I must now tell you of a decision I have made that I only want a few to know; your mother and I, you and Totousai but certainly not Inuyasha."

"Yes Papa." Sesshoumaru was subdued, but that was all to the good; his father needed him to listen from his soul, not his intellect.

"Inuyasha is in grave danger; his sanity and his very life are threatened by his youkai. It is far stronger than his human element and as he grows it will come to realise its strength. He will become unbalanced and uncontrollable...unless he is well trained. To some extent this is the same as any youkai who need to learn control, but for him things are different; at least until his youkai is older and more able to be reasoned with. Like any youkai it will thrive on power and will war on Inuyasha's humanity, causing him internal mental problems.

"He is already using his youkai, dangerously allowing it to control his emotions more and more, and because it is not yet overly aggressive he is not seeing the danger himself. Inuyasha is much too young to be relied on not to let go if he becomes angry or upset, therefore I have devised a plan to help him to become balanced and to stay rational as he grows up. I am going to use Tessaiga to act as a damper, sealing part of his youkai. Totousai has devised a way for the sword to control the flow of youkai to Inuyasha that will be safe for him." He paused, waiting for the inevitable angry response; Sesshoumaru had been coveting the sword, hoping it would come to him soon.

"No...Why would you give the pup a sword? He is far too small and I have been waiting...you said I was too young: well what about him, he is much younger than me, he will only do harm to himself and everyone. It's not fair...you choose him for Tessaiga when you know I wanted it...why can't you use another sword...what did I do wrong...what?"

"You have done nothing wrong My Son; I know you wanted Tessaiga and I do not do this to spite you I promise. But consider what I have already said; Inuyasha is disadvantaged in strength to the rest of you, do you really need a sword capable of such destruction, more than your brother? Do you not have other gifts of your youki that make you formidable already? Would you take away the only means of Inuyasha being on a par with you all? With the sword from my fang he will at least be able to keep up with you as Tessaiga has the gift of absorbing other attacks...this is something you do not need, even if you want it."

"It should be mine Papa not his...I am your heir, not the hanyou." He turned his back, unable to hide the moisture of disappointment in his eyes; he knew his father would not change his mind on the matter. Inu no Taishou sighed; he could scent his son's distress and ignored the derogatory term because Sesshoumaru was only angry.

"I am saddened, but not surprised in your reply Sesshoumaru; but you were never going to be the heir of Tessaiga, it was made for Izayoi, to protect her and therefore it would have always been Inuyasha's if eventually he had a human to protect. It is one of the least things I could do to give the boy some ways to defend himself and others in his care. Do I have your promise not to let this go any further, or do I now dismiss you and keep you from knowing the secret?" He asked firmly.

"I will always be loyal to you Papa...surely you know that by now."

"I do, I wanted you to know it too. Totousai has modified the sword and his friend, the oyster Housenki, has devised a portal in a pearl to its resting place. Inuyasha won't have access to the sword as such, but its influence will be strong on him because the pearl portal will be placed in his eye. Whether or not he ever actually gains the sword will depend on the future. No other sword is appropriate; Tessaiga alone was built with humanity and youkai in mind and for a specific purpose, to protect both Izayoi and Inuyasha. Once I knew I was to be father to a hanyou, I had to think of a way to shield him from the uncontrollable use of his power. Do you understand now My Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded; he couldn't hide his disappointment, even though he understood his father's reasoning. Sulkily he agreed that the plan was necessary and ingenious, and his father was once again grateful for his son's sense of honour, that made him so dependable even in the face of his own letdown.

"You make me proud Sesshoumaru; no one could have a better son than you, nor the satisfaction and peace of knowing that you are my heir. Never doubt my love for you, My Son." He left Sesshoumaru then to go to his mate. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he nodded feeling exhausted, but nonetheless he related his conversations with Sesshoumaru to her.

"Sesshoumaru still doesn't know that he will one day get his own sword, produced by his own youki to meet his own specific needs. He is too young to know that, I don't want him trying to influence or develop things to mould it. He still craves power above all and doesn't see that it will come naturally to him. He could do with continuing to develop some compassion though...how thankful I am that our strong son has siblings to care for now."

"You worry too much My Love; Sesshoumaru will become a fine man."

"I do not doubt that My Mate; he coped well with knowing Tessaiga will be out of his grasp and I trust him completely with the knowledge. Our eldest son is our greatest treasure out of all our treasures; the West will be safe with him as will our family."

IYQ Community; January2010 

Week #2:

We look forward to the time when the Power of Love will replace the Love of Power.  
-William Ewart Gladstone


	48. Problems Needing Solutions

Problems Needing Solutions

Inuyasha spent the week with his human family, but he felt detached from them; the children worked and played as they always had, not seeming to notice that one of them was missing. But he did; he was too used to the small weight of his baby sister slung round his body for him not to feel her loss. At first he still wore the sash he'd used for the sling, but the sight of it upset his Mama and so he started to wear it beneath his firerat. Izayoi had been rather clingy to him of late too, not wanting him far away and it puzzled and upset him.

When Inu no Taishou came personally at the end of the week to collect his son, he found him down at the paddock looking at the horses as they grazed, obviously lost in thought. His father came close and Inuyasha leaned into him, the familiar strong youki surrounding the pup and making him secure.

"Are you ready to come back now Inuyasha, ready again for school?"

"I suppose so Papa."

"You don't seem so sure; I thought you enjoyed your learning?"

"I do, but..."

"But..? What is the matter My Son?"

"I upset Mama...I don't know why, but I been making her sad."

"It will not be you Inuyasha; she is still sad about Hanako."

"S'not Hanako; it's me. She is sad when she sees me, I can smell it and I think I sulted her."

"You mean insulted? Why, what did you do?"

"I only said I liked that she had even more white hair and was becoming Inu like me and Shu and all of us: she is Papa, she is getting white hair. I told her it was so pretty...but she got sad, not happy like I was." The boy said pensively and sighed. It was echoed in the mind of his father, as the reasons for the slight disquiet made themselves manifest to him.

"Would you like me to talk to your mother and make sure she understands you intended no insult?"

"Yes please, I fink I might say the wrong stuff again." Inuyasha sulked but he smiled again as his Papa ruffled his fringe and told him not to worry. He accompanied his pup back to the house and then asked to speak privately with Izayoi. Makoto of course agreed to this; mindful of the respect Inu no Taishou had offered him by the request not demand, and remembering that Izayoi remained a ward of the general.

As he followed Izayoi, Inu no Taishou took stock of her physically, she was still healthy, her body still slim although no longer slender, her eyes were clear and her teeth good; there was no obvious cause to worry and although she had noticeable silver strands to her hair, there was still spring in her step. But then she was only thirty four and although a lot of human women of the time would be finding difficulty at this time of life, Izayoi had more advantages than most. She'd been a pampered daughter and then been a ward of a wealthy youkai; she had access to the best of everything she could possibly need. Yet, it was obvious something troubled her.

"My Lord, can I offer you refreshment?" Izayoi asked breaking the silence.

"No, thank you child; but you can tell me why you are saddened about our son." He spoke to the point, not wanting to hear platitudes and needing to get to the source of the matter.

"I am unsure of what you mean My Lord..."

"You are not telling the truth my girl. Inuyasha says you are sad when you see him and I can tell he is not wrong, it lingers around you even now. He fears he has upset you, I have my own suspicions but I would rather you told me." He waited patiently as she paced and when she finally stood still looking out of the window, she began to speak.

"He doesn't know the significance of my whitening hair, he thinks I am changing to be Inu like him; this thought, it pleases him, but I am made aware of my age more each time I see him. I hate knowing that he will still be such a tiny boy when I die and I miss him when he is away from me. I can't help worry that I will not be there for him as he grows, he will face such challenges. I have just buried one child and am to lose another to his school again; I am just feeling low from that Sire, nothing more." However Izayoi burst into tears and Inu no Taishou went to put his arms around her, letting her cry out on his chest. It was as he suspected, worry for their son.

"Would you rather Inuyasha stayed with you and not attend school, it can be arranged; it may not be what you wish to hear, but he will not lose out by waiting until it is no more a problem for you. I have had cause to consider whether or not he is too young for such restrictive schooling before."

"No, certainly not on my account; Inuyasha enjoys school and it is important that he has friends there, I would not jeopardise that. Do not allow my upset to influence you; at least he will always have you and your family for which I am grateful."

"You do not have to be concerned for Inuyasha's future; I have provided for his safety where his youkai is concerned. It will be implemented when he comes to the Palace with me. I will inform you of the details at a more appropriate time."

"Thank you."

"He is my son as well Izayoi; I will always do the best I can for him. Now are you feeling better?"

"I will be fine My Lord, but please do not let him hang about me when you leave: I will find it very hard to let him go." She leaned on him once more, drawing from his strength, before standing up straight and walking out of the room to go to the rest of the family who were gathering for the evening meal. There was a lot of general chatter for the rest of the evening and Inuyasha had been hugged and kissed by his mother and told that there was nothing wrong; he hadn't upset her at all. Then Inu no Taishou swiftly gathered his son into his arms and said goodnight to the family and to a chorus of goodbyes, they disappeared on his youki cloud back to the Palace.

For the rest of the evening, Inu no Taishou was in his study, he was thinking on Izayoi's sorrow and an idea came to mind which once mulled over needed action. After calling The Tiger to see him and give him his advice the general took out his pen, ink and paper to write letters to the parents and guardians of Inuyasha's fellow pupils, suggesting a change of times for the school. The general preferred to write his own correspondence when possible; it led to less misunderstandings and the recipients were often more happy to abide by his requests when they felt they had been asked personally.

By the time he was finished, it was late and Inuyasha had fallen asleep, surprisingly on the Lady's lap. She was stroking the pup's ears as the little one snored; but Inu no Taishou could scent saline and he questioned her with his eyes. She just smiled though and wrapped Inuyasha into her tails allowing the boy to lie down fully supported and warm in his sleep. She rarely offered Inuyasha physical comfort beyond the odd kiss to his brow or caress of his ears, not because she resented him at all, but because he had a mother and it would be unfair to confuse him. The time would come soon enough to start the subtle changeover he would need, if he were to trust and come to love her in his mother's stead.

"He has finally wept My Mate?" Inu no Taishou asked hopefully, but his lady shook her head.

"He did not allow them past his eyes and they were not for the sister but his brother. Sesshoumaru was a little cold towards him this evening, refusing to allow the pup to cuddle in his tail. I have shown my displeasure by taking his place and dismissing our eldest from my side. He has not come back after taking the others to bed, therefore I feel he is probably sulking in his room and waiting for you."

"I have nothing further to say to him at the moment; I understand, but he mustn't take it out on Inuyasha. I am sure he will come round in the morning, so let him stew in his own room for now; he must learn I am not going to be forced into changing my mind by his tantrums. He will feel the same as Inuyasha does if I don't go to him, it will do him no harm." However, Inu no Taishou was not the sort of father who could leave anyone in distress for long, if there was something he could do about it, and later that evening he went to Sesshoumaru to see if the boy was asleep.

Finding him awake and reading or rather trying to, softened the father's slightly annoyed heart; being ignored started to make him angry though. Enforced solitude had made Sesshoumaru wallow in self pity over the fate of Tessaiga and he was now worked up into a cold state of mind and his alpha youkai was not prepared to give in to his father. The pup knew he was risking his sire's ire but he was too cross to care, in fact he was looking forward to the fight.

Inu no Taishou could feel his son's alpha aura was prominent and immediately raised his own; he on the other hand didn't want a fight with his proud son. Therefore he also made no mention of the heightened levels and merely asked Sesshoumaru what he was reading so late at night. His son refused to answer; he was feeling guilty about his reaction to Inuyasha and wanted the excuse to mouth off at his father. After finding he was not going to be indulged, he made some extremely rude and sarcastic comment to his father about the strength of his youkai being able to be sealed in a sword.

It was the wrong thing to say as Inu no Taishou immediately showed his dismayed son just how strong his youkai was, by letting out a great wave of his aura. It had the effect of quelling the boy instantly, much as it had done when he was younger, and against his will, Sesshoumaru sank to the ground with a whimper. The effect of the Alpha's aura almost shook the occupants of the Palace too, and guards suddenly burst into the Prince's chambers to make sure he was safe, only to find the pup with his head bowed and his father's fangs on the back of his neck. They immediately withdrew bowing to their King, recognising the show of discipline which hadn't been seen since Inu no Taishou had been the pup on the receiving end.

By now Sesshoumaru was shaking in trepidation as his father continued to hold his neck and growled threateningly. Finally when his pup went limp, submitting in his grasp, Inu no Taishou ceased his thundering growl; but he didn't let the boy go and embrace him as he usually would do at the end of discipline. Instead he held Sesshoumaru out at arm's length by his hair, pulling his head back and making him expose his throat, and finally he saw what he wanted; his son's eyes huge and damp gold and exactly the same as his younger children.

"You realise at last you are still very much a child Sesshoumaru? You certainly are not old or wise enough, let alone strong enough to challenge me or any of my decisions that you do not like. I am disappointed that you refuse to let go of the Tessaiga, but it proves how very young you are I suppose. Perhaps I have expected too much of you, allowing you to have responsibilities you are not yet ready for; I shall review your tasks."

"No Father...p...please." The voice was subdued, even timid and certainly not challenging. But Sesshoumaru was grateful he hadn't received a thrashing, his father was furious even now.

"I must; how can I leave any part of the West in your care when the paramount safety of your brother concerns you less than your overrated pride. You would rather see Inuyasha dead from insanity and surrounded by carnage one day, than graciously allow him the use of his heirloom that you mistakenly have always coveted. Well forgive me when I say that I will not see that happen to any son of mine if I can do anything to prevent it, and if that means keeping you away from him, then so be it." Inu no Taishou took a deep breath and let go of his son; he knew the boy was crushed by his harshness, but in the circumstances it was necessary.

Sesshoumaru could hardly breathe after his father's display and his words cut through any residual anger straight to his heart, as he pictured his father's worst nightmare for Inuyasha. There was no doubt in his mind that Inu no Taishou was not exaggerating his fear, and Sesshoumaru felt great shame in his behaviour, not only to his little brother, but also his father by his rudeness. He sank to his knees on the floor, his own youki dissipating under the stress and leaving him weak; too weak to get up on his bed, so he sat down and just rested his head on the side.

Inu no Taishou was met by his mate who had put Inuyasha to bed, the pup hadn't awoken when the flare of his father's youki had passed over the Palace; he was always secure in the familiar aura. His Lady got him a glass of mulled wine and patted him on the back with a wry smile on her lips.

"You don't think that was a shade of overkill, My Love; everyone knows you are the most powerful youkai in the world?"

"Our eldest thought to challenge me; I showed him it was not a good idea."

"Does he still live?"

"I am not in the mood My Love, for facetious comments."

"Very well, I shall rephrase; does Sesshoumaru need a healer?"

"Of course not, he is not stupid; I had to show him that it would be many years before I would take a challenge from him seriously. He just needed to be put in his place."

"Does he need his mother then?"

"No, no he will be alright; it is I who need his mother right now." He picked up his mate and carried her to their suite, mindful of the small hanyou who was tucked up in the nursery room attached. Having to be silent added a certain piquancy to their coupling; both remembered Inuyasha's earlier foray into their rooms, and although not much older, this time he might ask awkward questions that neither fancied answering at the moment. Finally they too slept and the Palace was quiet except for one corner where a lonely young youkai brooded.

Sesshoumaru dwelled on his father's unvarnished words and painted the picture vividly of his little hanyou brother dead; killed by his uncontrolled youkai and not recognising anyone or thing. It was as if he could feel his bond break and the pain was unbearable, he would never want that to happen to his Inuyasha. Eventually the softening tears came and he hugged himself, needing the comfort and feeling so alone.

"I don't want you to die Inuyasha, I really don't; your life belongs to me, you will not die."

"I's not going to die Shu; you's going to protect me anyway and Michiko and Hiroto, isn't you? See I is here and you shouldn't cry Shu, your youkai won't like it; 'sides it makes me sad too and my youkai don't like that eever." Inuyasha crawled into the space between Sesshoumaru and his bed and put his head under his brother's chin, making little comfort growly sounds and didn't bother when Sesshoumaru's arm came round and hugged him so tightly it hurt. His youkai told him that Sesshoumaru needed him and so he came, simple as that; he would always come when his older brother needed him.

IYQ Community; September 2010

Week #1:

Suffering is nothing. It's all a matter of preventing those you love from suffering.

-Alphonse Daudet


	49. Safe at Last

Safe at Last

The familiar and comforting scent of his mother roused Sesshoumaru just before her tails came round both him and Inuyasha. He welcomed the warmth and safety, as he felt very like a small child at the moment. His father's discipline was still foremost in his mind and he knew he had been firmly put in his place; Inu no Taishou's displeasure was formidable and Sesshoumaru hated to be on the wrong side of Papa. His mother was soothing though and allowed him to rest in her arms while Inuyasha rested in his; she tightened her grip on her son and nuzzled the top of his head.

"You would be more comfortable in bed My Boys; it is very late and there is much to do tomorrow."

"Is Papa still angry with me Mama?"

"I'm sure you will find out in the morning My Son; but never doubt that he loves you Sesshoumaru, even when he needs to remind you of various salient points. You would be wise to remember who he is; the Lord of the West and General over many, he is not just your father and his power is immense. I would have thought that with your brains you would have known to not attempt a challenge yet."

"I didn't mean to..."

"We know that pup; you are still so silly sometimes, but now it is time for bed. Shall I take Inuyasha back to his?"

"I wants to stay with Shu please Aunty."

"Very well, but in you get right now. I will stay until you sleep." She tucked up both boys and sat on the edge of the large futon. Inuyasha went to sleep immediately, but Sesshoumaru was too disturbed to close his eyes. He had pushed his father too far this time, making him angry and show more of his power than Sesshoumaru had ever seen directed at him, and he had to admit he'd been frightened. Frightened enough not to resist his mother when she put her arms round him and rocked him very gently; leaning his head on her shoulder.

He was eventually lulled to sleep with her barely hummed pup song taking away the fear, and her claws raking through his hair in a soothing rhythm. But it was his father who took Sesshoumaru from his mother to lay his eldest down comfortably next to his little brother and who kissed his forehead with a sad smile. His Lady then took him by the hand and led him back to their bed where she proceeded to help him forget his problems for a while.

It had been a long time since Sesshoumaru had been put to bed by either parent, but subconsciously his youkai was comforted greatly and helped give the boy very restful sleep, much more than he would have expected after the upheaval of the day before. In fact he slept longer than usual and awoke to hear Inuyasha in his private bathroom splashing about; he could hear the pup giggling, with Susumu giving soft admonitions not to wake Lord Sesshoumaru. He also overheard Inuyasha speaking with a child's intense seriousness while he was being dried;

"Look after Shu for me please Susu; he was very sad last night."

"I will My Little Lord, and don't fret, he'll be alright."

"Why was he upset; why did Papa make him cry?"

"That's His Lordship's business little one; but take a hint from me and don't ask him this time, or you might make him unhappy again."

"O.K. I won't; but he'll be alright...you promise?"

"I promise; now are you dry all over...good, let's get some clothes on you and then it will be time to find out if breakfast is ready." Susumu soon had Inuyasha ready and told him to be quiet when he left the room; he knew that Sesshoumaru was awake, but if his lordling didn't want anyone else to know, it wasn't Susumu's place to give him away. However the small hanyou padded over to his brother and gazed at him for a while, then gently leaned forward to leave a barely there kiss on the crescent moon.

"Don't be sad for long Shu, 'member Papa loves you or he wouldn't have kissed you last night." Then he left, sliding the shoji door as quietly as he could. When he had gone, Sesshoumaru sniffed cautiously and could scent his father as well as Inuyasha, and it lightened his heart; although he was still very subdued. Sitting up he saw the quiet and efficient Susumu tidying the remnants of Inuyasha's presence away; the kitsune ignored the pup until Sesshoumaru came to him.

"You must have a very poor opinion of your Prince, Susumu."

"On the contrary Lord Sesshoumaru; I hold you in the highest regard."

"I must at least seem a spoiled brat to you; first by giving you the blame and now because of my..."

"You are not spoiled My Lord; your parents have made sure of that." Susumu broke in.

"_You_ know why my Father was angry yesterday, and you were listening before Susumu...when I told Inuyasha..."

"I must always be alert to your needs and desires my lord, Susumu replied, tongue firmly in cheek...to that end I find it helpful to be able to know them in advance, and you trust me." There was a definite smirk once again in the fond way that Susumu spoke and surprisingly it lifted Sesshoumaru's spirits.

"I thought I was going to feel the belt for a second time yesterday."

"I must admit My Lord, so did I; I am however most happy that His Lordship decided against thrashing you."

"Thank you, but remembering again made me realise that in my own desire to bury the first incident for myself, I never once acknowledged your sacrifice, nor thanked you for taking my blame."

"May I interrupt you again My Lord...you are thinking erroneous thoughts...I did not take your blame on that day." Susumu was encouraged to carry on by the interested look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Your father strapped me for my own error, that of lying to him; he told me that I was lucky it wasn't a lot more, but he knew it was not a pre-planned lie. He came to me afterwards to make sure that I understood...he said for example, suppose you went off by yourself when you shouldn't have done and got into trouble. If I lied about knowing you had left, out of some misdirected sense of loyalty, help might arrive too late for you.

"Your father was most emphatic that if I wanted to stay as your personal servant, I had to recognise my loyalty was to him first; if I was asked for the truth about you, then it was imperative that I give it. There was therefore no need to say anything to me My Lord; you had nothing to do with my mistake and you paid for your own in the same way as I."

"Nevertheless, I do thank you for your loyalty and value it Susumu."

"I appreciate your kindness My Lord; I know you could have dismissed me from your service back then, but you did not and for that I am grateful."

"It didn't cross my mind, not that I would have done so; I remember too well all the times you were there to help me if my parents were unavailable. Your foxfire and illusions helped soothe me many times as a whelp at night, when shadows unnerved me."

"I believe that was Inu no Taishou's idea in asking me to attend you My Lord. I have always been pleased to serve you." Susumu smiled again and carried on with his work, never crossing the fine line between respectful friendliness and rude over familiarity; and by doing so, he made himself invaluable to his young Lord. Sesshoumaru however was suddenly struck by something Susumu had said and asked;

"Would you have betrayed me to my father at any time?"

"Oh yes My Lord, immediately in fact; the lesson was hard learned for me also and I had no wish to test him further, his warning of a harder belting notwithstanding. You are My Lord, but Inu no Taishou is My Lord's Father; I owe him my first allegiance, besides I agree with him, he knows what is wanted to keep you and the rest of his family safe." Susumu said firmly and with authority, Sesshoumaru noticed.

"I have also come to realise that I know very little about you, which I intend to rectify...I should know about someone who is so close to my person and who is also entrusted with my siblings. You don't speak like the other servants." Sesshoumaru was once again at his most imperious; pulling his dignity around him. It made Susumu smile inside; he knew that it meant that the lordling was feeling insecure. As if Inu no Taishou would have allowed just anyone so close to any of his pups. But he sighed sadly too, as he remembered;

"You are correct My Lord; I was not born to serve."

"Tell me... I mean please tell me."

"May I speak freely to you?"

"Of course; I have asked you a question Susumu."

"Allow me to defer the answer until you are at liberty again My Lord; now you are required at breakfast and you need to bathe. I will answer you in full the next time you ask."

"Now you are treating me as if I were a child, like Inuyasha."

"Perish the thought My Lord...I am only reminding you of your duty." Susumu nearly laughed, but that would be too much and in any case, Sesshoumaru had done as he was told. As usual Sesshoumaru turned up for breakfast pristine, but he didn't stroll in casually graceful as he normally did; this time he was mindful of his father's youkai and kept his head bowed before sinking into his seat. He did however greet them all good morning before starting to eat. The atmosphere was strained though and Inuyasha squirmed in his seat, feeling uncomfortable prickly with his father's youki swirling around them all. He couldn't take it for too long:

"Papa, tell Shu you love him please; I don't like him feeling sad."

"Of course I love Sesshoumaru; I will always love him, I am also very proud of my eldest son. If he is sad he knows what he must do Inuyasha."

"Go on Shu, go and say sorry to Papa. When Mama spanked me and I was sad, Uncle Makoto said I'd feel much better if I said I was sorry and I did, feel better I mean; so go and say sorry Shu." Inuyasha ignored the flash of indignant eyes from his brother and smiled ingenuously at him; eventually he got a small grin back. Then in front of his family, Sesshoumaru went over to his father and pulling his hair over one shoulder he voluntarily bared his neck to Inu no Taishou's fangs and solemnly apologised in a clear but low voice.

It was enough; his father grazed his neck with his fangs bringing a smear of blood to the surface and then hugged Sesshoumaru tightly. The swell of youki immediately abated and the younger youkai sighed, relieved to be back where he should be and restoring the pack harmony which was under strain all the time until Sesshoumaru showed his Alpha, he was submitted again. Inu no Taishou nuzzled his pup on the neck and growled once more, but this time Sesshoumaru smiled as he was forgiven in his natural instinctive language.

"It is time Inuyasha, for you to come with me for a moment; have you finished your breakfast?"

"Yes Papa; is Shu coming too?"

"If he would like to help me, he may come certainly."

"Can I come too Papa?" Michiko called out, but her Mama said no, she was to do her lessons with her nurse.

"Where we goin' Papa; is I in trouble?" Inuyasha suddenly started to worry.

"No, you are not in trouble; but I need you to do something for me, I have something to give you."

"O.K... Is it something to do with what Shu did Papa? 'Cos I don't want it if its gonna make him unhappy again."

"It's alright Inuyasha; I want what makes you happy, not what makes me happy." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Why can't it make both of us happy, Shu?" Inuyasha wailed.

"Sometimes it just isn't possible My Inuyasha, now stop worrying about Shu; in the long run, this will make him very happy. So now are you coming with us?" It was not really an option as Inu no Taishou had picked up Inuyasha and carted him off towards the study, where on the table were a selection of Inuyasha's favourite sweets and on a side table were some of Sesshoumaru's.

"Oh thank you Papa; but see Shu, there are some of yours too, so you can be happy as well." In the pup's naive mind, the sweets were the gift and his unease was lessened, his beloved Shu had not been left out. Then after playing some strenuous sparring games, Inuyasha was caught up to his father's lap once more and told to release his youkai. When the little youkai was evident, Inu no Taishou explained to him what was going to happen and why; he was told he wouldn't be imprisoned, but his strength would be subdued, at least until Inuyasha was much older and more in control with his youkai well trained.

The youkai was not happy, but that was from a fear that he would be destroyed mainly. His father's reassurance that he would be completely safe was not fully successful; but the youkai did already know that it must obey its chosen Alpha, especially when Sesshoumaru added his weight to his father's words. When hanyou Inuyasha was back, he didn't consciously remember what had been said to his youkai, but he was now allowed to eat what he wanted. Like all children he was unrestrained and the strong hidden herbs that induced sleep, soon got to work and Inuyasha was nodding off in his brother's arms before long.

The Lady of the West came in after he was asleep and released a controlled dose of Dokkasou under the boy's nose. This knocked him unconscious, enabling Inu no Taishou to swiftly insert the black pearl into Inuyasha's right eye, without the pup moving or knowing. Hopefully it would cause minimal pain too, considering that the herbal concoction put in the sweets should be powerful enough to last the rest of the morning while the eye healed.

Inu no Taishou was happy now; his younger son was as safe as he could be and was in his brother's lap sleeping, Sesshoumaru was not giving off a dissatisfied aura and seemed content and he could start to relax himself for the first time in many months. The last thing to do before they could be sure of success was to talk once more to Inuyasha's youkai. When the boy awoke and this was done, the youkai could also stop being afraid, as it could tell that although muted, it was still alive.

That afternoon after lunch, the whole family went into the gardens for games and a picnic; the pups all rushed around, including Sesshoumaru, who loved to chase the smaller ones, until they were exhausted. Then as the fireflies came out and the frogs started to sing in the ponds, it was time to go in and go to bed; a long tiring episode had hopefully come to a close.

IYQ Community; August 2010

Week #2:

I want what makes you happy, not what makes me happy.

–Fry, _Futurama: Bender's Big Score_


	50. Breakthrough

Breakthrough

The following week positively flew by and was eventful to say the least. Inu no Taishou took time from his duties to allow him to be around for his family and as the weather was balmy, a lot of the time was spent outdoors in the gardens, forest or by the sea. It was good for all of them, but mainly Sesshoumaru who was able to play as a pup and regain his natural equilibrium, which had been rocked by his angry challenge and subsequent discipline. Inu no Taishou was glad to see the boy holding his head up again and being able to look his father in the eye without the flash of shame. It had been a hard lesson but necessary, and it should quell the Alpha son for a few centuries without need of a repeat.

By the second day of Inuyasha's return, replies to Inu no Taishou's letters had come and all were in agreement to his proposals. So the father once again spoke with his middle son, and told him that his schooling had changed; he would be in school for seven days and then have seven days at his homes. He could alternate his days off between the farm and the Palace, or if one wanted him for longer it was obviously flexible. There would however only be one holiday now, the long one in the summer; Inu no Taishou knew he had made the right decision by the light in Inuyasha's eyes, shining like suns at him before the pup launched himself into his father's arms.

The other parents had agreed, although they could do little else; some were delighted, there were Mamas who missed their youngest at home. But some did want to take advantage of Inu no Taishou's offer of keeping their children as wards, where it wasn't convenient for them to be home so much more. For his own safety, Kouga was one of the latter; however he could still go home more frequently, three or four days at a time, with the rest of the week back in the Western Palace.

It would work to everyone's benefit in the family, Sesshoumaru's youkai wouldn't feel so pulled when his brother was away for so long and Izayoi would have more frequent times with her pup for the rest of her life. When the youkai took the news personally to her later that day, her eyes filled with tears of gratitude; happy she would have her Inuyasha home more often, and happy that her Lord was such a perceptive and generous soul.

About midweek, once Sesshoumaru's embarrassment was fully gone and he was perfectly natural again, Inu no Taishou planned to take him alone for a hunt and devote some time to his eldest pup. There was to be a feast towards the end of the week, a special guest of honour would be celebrating and Inu no Taishou wanted a deer as well as other meat for the tables. Meat hunted personally by the host, showed the guest special honour. Sesshoumaru was excited, he'd had to share his beloved father for nearly eighteen years now and sometimes missed the time when it had just been him and Papa.

The preparations were in hand for the two to leave after an early lunch; they aimed to travel to a forest in a more remote area, where the animals were rarely hunted and grew to larger proportions. It would take the best part of the rest of the day and they didn't expect to be back until well after nightfall. As they weren't taking anyone else, they would have to carry the deer and any other meat themselves to where the cart would be waiting, harnessed to Ah-Un.

However just before the meal was announced, a great wail was heard in the royal apartments nursery and cries of 'my baby sister; my Hanako, no, no, no, no.' this was followed by the sound of heartbroken crying. Of course by then everyone was already rushing to the nursery in order to reach the small hanyou who had finally recognised his grief. But Inuyasha was just standing and looking shocked, it was not he who was distraught, but Michiko who was clinging to him in her distress. At their young age, the brother and sister had similar sounding voices, even if Michiko was seldom heard to cry.

The two pups were the same height now, Michiko was eleven and had reached her slow growth a while back but even so, she was as tall as Inuyasha including his ears. Being a full youkai to his half made the difference; he was small for both a youkai and a human of his years, and his mixed blood would keep him shorter for many years yet. So far the pup hadn't noticed the incongruity, but he would, as soon as his younger human brother started to surpass him in height.

Inu no Taishou picked up both of his pups in his arms, but had to hand the confused Inuyasha over to Sesshoumaru because his daughter was clinging with both arms to him, sobbing into his neck. Patting her back and growling softly, it took many minutes to calm the child down and her mother was finally able to take her from Inu no Taishou, allowing him to question his son. Inuyasha wasn't sure what had happened, so eventually, his father asked him some leading questions.

"'Chiko didn't know Papa; she didn't know 'bout Hanako."

"I suppose it hasn't been spoken of, near her; she is still young and with the birth of Hiroto..."Inu no Taishou mused, leaving Inuyasha still confused."

"You mean no one told her...why? Doesn't it matter...only to me?"

"It's not that at all Pup, and you can see that it matters to Michiko. How did she find out Little One?"

"She saw the scarf I been using from Auntie and asked when she would go back to visit and play with Hanako. I told her not to be silly, Hanako was dead and she couldn't play no more 'cos her ashes was in a jar."

"That would do it." Inu no Taishou sighed; it was not Inuyasha's fault that he was still as bluntly spoken and tactless as a pup. "It was remiss of us not to break the news to her gently. There is no excuse; we all knew she enjoyed her visits to the farm." He put Inuyasha down and with his high ponytail swinging down his back, he strode off after his mate and daughter. Inuyasha stared up at Sesshoumaru who was also starting off after the rest of his family; the older boy had parting words for the younger:

"It will be good when you have mastered the art of careful speech Inuyasha, then perhaps you won't hurt Michiko with your words." He was not condemning, merely observing, and although Inuyasha didn't fully understand all of his brother's words, he got the message that he had upset Michiko and that everyone had left him alone. He just stared with big guilty eyes down the passage and wondered what to do. His gaze was interrupted however by a tiny blue dragon, wreathed in green flames that hovered and darted just out of his reach.

"That is one of my favourite illusions My Little Lord; guaranteed to be a distraction from unwanted thoughts." Susumu was standing smiling at Inuyasha and as he held out his hand to the small hanyou, the dragon landed on his upturned palm. Inuyasha was fascinated and was about to touch, when it launched itself and flew out of sight down the corridor. Susumu laughed quietly at the disappointed look on Inuyasha's face and said 'never mind, look' and a purple bird flew about the boy's head, making him smile again.

"I knew a little pup who when he was feeling sad, liked my blue dragon the best. But I can make many other things from my illusions, what would you like?"

"Another pup Susu...who was that?"

"Just a little one who was sometimes alone at night and didn't like night time noises, or thunderstorms, or funny smells, or not having the light on when he woke up, or being hungry a couple of hours before his tea, or baths, or hair brushings, or his nurses lessons, or needed a story read, or...the list was endless at the time. But he could always be distracted by these toys." Susumu smiled at the eagerly listening Inuyasha, and the shadowed figure of Sesshoumaru.

"You is talking about Shu, isn't you?"

"I name no names, Little One; far be it from me to let out anyone's secrets. But now, what would you like to see?" At this he made a veritable menagerie of tiny creatures in the air, some real, some mythological, all were brightly coloured and served to take Inuyasha's mind off having been left sad and alone, if only for a little while. Sesshoumaru was watching the display so as not to disturb Inuyasha and he caught Susumu's grin and slight bow in his direction. It was only seconds later that Inuyasha caught his brother's closer scent and raced into his arms before curling up in his tail.

"Shu...Susu told me of a little pup he used to...en...en...entain. Was it you?"

"Entertain, I heard him; do you really think I was such a naughty pup Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said sounding shocked, while he glared at the unperturbed Susumu.

"Of course not...not really...I don't think so... anyway it would have been a long time ago." answered the completely loyal little brother.

"To me it seems only a matter of a few years Little One; but as My Lord says, it couldn't have been him, he was surely never such a demanding pup and who am I to contradict Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I do believe you've been had, My Sesshoumaru." Laughed Inu no Taishou, who came to tell them all that dinner was announced and diffused the tension between the master and servant. Susumu's tongue had been known to run away with him before, not often, but always at Sesshoumaru's cost; not that he was harmful at all, just mischievous at times. "Thank you for entertaining My Inuyasha, Susumu; but now I require him to come to lunch." So saying, he hiked Inuyasha up onto his shoulder and led the way.

Inuyasha's by now happy mood, didn't last much beyond sitting down; he could see his sister and the traces of Michiko's upset were still clear on her face. His ears lay flat on his head in sympathy and he whined at her that he was sorry; she gave him a watery smile and then it was time to eat. Lunch was not a prolonged affair and soon, Inu no Taishou and Sesshoumaru were saying goodbye and wouldn't be back until after nightfall.

Once again, Inuyasha was left to his own devices as Michiko didn't return to the nursery where he was, and the small hanyou found it wasn't the same thing to play alone when he was now used to his siblings all around. Still, he made the best of it and drew some pictures for his father and brother for when they came back and he made a special one for Michiko, to apologise again for upsetting her. Then he went for a walk in the gardens and played ball and all of the time his mind was going over and over, Hanako and her short tragic life.

The thing that disturbed him the most about it all was the fact that everyone said she was different from the norm, and in the long term it was better for her that her life was only short. He didn't understand that and he was too young and inexperienced to know what they really meant; he found that his thoughts were making him sad too, but he couldn't stop them. He really missed his baby sister and suddenly he found that he was in tears and crying for the first time since she had died.

With everything else that had been going on, no one had remembered the moonless night and as Inuyasha's hair turned black and he became human, his sorrow for his sister intensified. But he knew he should be safely hidden away indoors, the family wing of the Palace was safe but for some reason he was not allowed outside where he could be seen. So he went to sit by the wall of the nursery with his knees to his chest, willing the pain and memories to go away.

It was not long of course until Inuyasha was found; Takara the nursemaid was always around and soon she brought the boy his tea. Putting the tray down, Takara went over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him and then picked him up and put him in her lap. She rocked him slowly, not asking what was the matter until he calmed and realised he was hungry again. By the time he had finished his meal, the Lady had come in and spoken softly with Takara who explained Inuyasha's misery. He felt that he too was different to everybody else, like Hanako, and that nobody would mourn his death either.

The Lady had seen Inuyasha as a human many times but not up close, and she'd not had personal dealing with him; she was intrigued by what she saw. The silky black hair and the almost violet eyes were attractive, he looked even younger though and very vulnerable. A wave of great protectiveness rolled over her, the child was so innocent yet of the ways of the world, his whole life so far had been sheltered from the knowledge of any that would hate him for what he was, his human relations notwithstanding.

She opened her arms to him and he hesitated until she smiled, and then he ran to her, tears starting afresh because of upsetting Michiko and why. She soothed him with sensible words, telling him not to fear his differences and that he was special to them all. He shuddered in her hold, able to let go because he was human and more emotional in any case, but to her he was just a child needing comfort. She swept him up and into her arms and tails and told him everything would be alright and to go to sleep, she would stay with him. Or rather he would be staying with her, she thought; it was good that he'd let his grief go however, and knowing that the boy lost most of his superior senses when he became human, she kept the sense of touch surrounding him, with her warm furs.

Inuyasha relaxed totally in her arms and tails and for the first time in what seemed a very long time, he was able to go to sleep without a frown on his face and immediately, rather than waiting until his little body was exhausted. His grief was finally expunged and his heart felt lighter in his chest as he snuggled down in his aunt's care, feeling just as safe as if he were with his mother. When Inu no Taishou and Sesshoumaru returned much later that night, Inuyasha had stayed asleep in the warm tails and looked set for the night.

The Lord and his heir deposited their cargo by the kitchens and then bathed, before hurrying to the source of the distressed scent, finding all they could see was a lot of black hair draped over the Lady's fur. A quick glance at the moonless sky told both of them what was obvious and that the hair belonged to their little hanyou and the Lady filled them in with the rest of the details. Inu no Taishou gently fingered the long black tresses without disturbing the sleeping pup and heaved a sigh of relief.

"At last he can recover again and put all the strain behind him. It's taken a great deal to get him to this point though."

"Well he has had a lot of help My Love, you have both made him safe and content, his youkai is more contained; Michiko triggered his memories and being human has allowed him to break past his barriers. And a touch of softness from me was all he needed, his aura is calmer than it's been for a while; I will keep him with me for the night. I think he will be able to go forward from here."

Her mate agreed, it was apparent that Inuyasha was now more settled and comfortable in his mind, and he was grateful that the little boy had loving homes and families that all helped him to live well.

IYQ Community, September 2010; Week #2:

Teamwork divides the task and multiplies the success.

-Author Unknown


	51. A New Friend

A New Friend

When Inuyasha woke in the morning with his senses and body completely returned to his hanyou norm, he was still cosy and snug in the nest made of Auntie's twin tails and held tightly against her shoulder. Giving a little wriggle he slid down into her lap and settled down, his golden eyes watching intently as she nursed Hiroto. The scent of her milk was calming to him, at once familiar and strange and he snuffled at the breast he was leaning against, trying to make sense of the difference. The Lady did not stop him, but she raised her eyebrow at her mate who asked Inuyasha what was the matter.

"I stayed like this with Mama when she fed Hanako; but it smelled different. P'raps if it smelled the same she might still be alive."

"It wouldn't have changed the outcome Pup; your Auntie's milk is scented with youkai whereas your Mama's is human, that's all." Inu no Taishou said as he petted his son's ears. But Inuyasha was quiet as he remained watching his little brother ,until their father pulled him onto his lap because it was time to switch Hiroto over. Sometime later he whispered:

"It's my fault isn't it? If I hadn't been bad and had to come here, she'd 'a been protected."

"I think you know that isn't true Little One; who would have hurt her after your Papa had forbidden it and you were only here with us for a week weren't you? The Lady said firmly and Inu no Taishou added;

"There was no sign or hint of anything wrong with Hanako, except that she was very poorly Inuyasha, and you probably helped her to live longer than she would have done normally anyway with your care. So I don't want to hear you blame yourself again alright?"

"But..."

"No buts, My Son; your tiny sister was ill when she was born and nothing further could be done to help her. I will not tolerate you assuming blame where there is none, do you understand me?" His father was very firm; he didn't want Inuyasha dwelling on imaginary guilt, it was too easy and destructive for a protective nature like his.

"I don't..."

"Do you trust me Inuyasha; do you believe me, or do you think I would lie to you?" There was no softness or reprieve in his father's voice and Inuyasha whined uncomfortably.

"I trust you Papa, you don't lie...Inuyasha knows."

"Then believe me when I tell you, that you could not have done more to save Hanako. Nobody could have done more for her than you did, and nothing would have saved her. Now leave it at that." He finished with a growl and although he might have seemed harsh, even cruel to a human, he was asserting his Alpha status over his anxious pup. He was compelling his son to obey him, in putting the baby's death behind him and not taking responsibility for that death.

Inuyasha sniffed a few times, his father's youki was strong and forceful, unnerving the boy a little. Besides he felt bad still about Hanako, but until he accepted his father's admonition, the youki wouldn't abate. It surprised him that it wasn't affecting Hiroto, but his father chuckled and said that the pup was protected by his mother's aura, when he caught the puzzled expression of the small hanyou as he looked at his brother.

Suddenly though Inuyasha realised he was not at fault, his father didn't lie and it was Inuyasha alone who was being foolish, and when he relaxed and submitted to the inevitable by stopping opposing his father, the youki vanished. Inuyasha leaned back against his father again and considered; and Inu no Taishou waited;

"I still feel sad Papa; even if it's not my fault. Why wasn't she as strong as Hiroto?"

"No one knows why some babies are born sickly when others are well and whole, but it is sad for the family when any child dies. You are allowed to feel sad Inuyasha, but not guilty about her death; remember this My Pup. If you were at fault, I would have asked you to learn from the mistakes you made, but you made none. Hanako's life had just come to its brief end."

"I know..." Inuyasha wailed, and the Lady swiftly swapped Inu no Taishou's sons around and held Inuyasha close, knowing that her maternal scent resembled his mother's enough to give him comfort. He cried for a while, but eventually quietened, although he didn't relinquish his place until there was a knock on the door and Sesshoumaru, who was holding Michiko's hand, was admitted. She immediately dropped her brother's hand to jump on her mother and nuzzle Inuyasha's damp face, whining at him until he nuzzled back and then she moved to do the same to the baby.

Sesshoumaru carefully examined Inuyasha and his aura, contenting himself that the pup was unharmed before he came to pick him up and lift him to his shoulder with his tail. He then turned to Inuyasha and nuzzled him, grumbling in his chest to reassure his little brother that the boy was safe and once again with his big brother. Inu no Taishou was wryly amused as always when Sesshoumaru's instincts showed themselves in this way, as the older one could forget that Inuyasha was his father's responsibility first, before his brother's.

But there was no need to call him on it; in their close relationship, Inuyasha's youkai acknowledged two Alphas and would always do so, due to the circumstances surrounding his birth and first year. All that mattered was that his boys looked after one another and Sesshoumaru had always recognised that his father was also Inuyasha's, with all parental rights...eventually. Inu no Taishou chuckled and Sesshoumaru looked over to him and had the grace to blush; then he took both his brother and sister out of the room, leaving his parents with the baby and to get up for the first meal of the day.

That evening there was to be a feast in honour of a special guest and Sesshoumaru could already smell the food being prepared, but before that came breakfast, and then he was to keep the other two amused until lunchtime. After a light lunch there would be much tooing and froing and he once again was commissioned to keep the smaller ones out of trouble. They would have to be bathed and dressed for the banquet, which would be the first either had attended for people outside of the family.

As they waited quietly for their parents and breakfast to arrive, Inuyasha and Michiko whispered to one another, plotting how to soak their brother when they bathed later and Sesshoumaru pondered on a few days past, when he had persuaded Susumu once again to tell him of his history. When Sesshoumaru had sought him out to finish his tale, two days after his spat with his father, the kitsune had tried to evade telling the pup anything. But Sesshoumaru was too intrigued to allow that and reminded Susumu that he had promised to speak, and that he could speak freely. Susumu sighed and walked to the fireplace looking down into the flames.

"My father was a minor Lord of the Kitsune, I, his third son. Father was caught in between sides of a territorial war and when it became clear that your father would be victorious, mine threw in his lot with him. To sweeten the deal, I was offered to Inu no Taishou who refused me, saying he did not hold hostages, let alone children; but my father left me stranded and alone when he decamped. Your father then offered a home in the West which I accepted.

"At first I was treated as an honoured ward, but to tell you the truth I was bored out of my skull doing nothing. But I was fairly high born and your father wouldn't put me to any menial work. Then when you were born, I was greatly reminded of my own newborn brother; I missed him and my other siblings greatly and your father suggested I might like to help to take care of you. I have never regretted taking him up on the offer."

"How old were you Susumu?"

"I had just reached adolescence; about the age you were when your brother was born."

"Have you many left at your home, do they contact you at all?"

"My mother yet lives, but my older brother is now Lord; he is stronger in character than my father. I am from a litter of four, two older brothers, an older sister and then me. A few years later another litter was born, but only one survived, my younger brother. Your father is very kind and sometimes allows me home to visit when you are back in school. So, there you have it: in my previous life I might have been able to call you friend, rather than master."

"You would be an impossible friend Susumu; you are bad enough as a servant, I doubt I would survive your tricks if I considered you a friend, you would be somewhat of a mixed blessing." Sesshoumaru said with a grin. Susumu knew he didn't intend to be offensive and retorted;

"I too would find it hard to always please you as a friend, who knows what trouble I should be got into; I should probably find too many causes to dislike, instead of love you." Susumu watched as Sesshoumaru stared at him for his audacity and then positively grinned, before launching himself at the kitsune and bowling him over.

"You would not hate me; This Sesshoumaru would forbid it."

"I could never hate you My Lord; I am very fond of you and have been so since you were whelped." Susumu twisted quickly dislodging Sesshoumaru, and then he pulled the pup to his feet. "Now I must get on and finish tidying this room...if you will allow me, My Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Did Inuyasha give you any trouble tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked remembering that the small hanyou had been put to bed by Susumu instead of his father, as Hiroto was giving his mother a hard time.

"No, he never does; he prefers it if he is put to bed by one of the family, but other than that is not fussy and I think he is quite fond of me. He is a delightful child as well and very caring; he thanked me today for looking after you when he couldn't." Susumu chuckled, remembering the serious faced pup, but soon he had finished with the room and bade Sesshoumaru goodnight, leaving his Lordship to think some more. Sesshoumaru thought about how he would feel if he had been ripped away from his family and sent to live as a servant to some spoilt pup, and he didn't like his conclusion; therefore in the morning he went to speak with his father.

Later that day Susumu was called in to Inu no Taishou's presence. The General kindly told him that Sesshoumaru wished him to release Susumu from his servitude, to allow him to go home to his family if he so wished. Susumu was free to do as he pleased from now on, his own oath to be of use to Sesshoumaru was deemed fulfilled, by both Sesshoumaru and his father. But Inu no Taishou did say that it was important to Sesshoumaru that Susumu remain his friend and be free to visit or stay for as long as he wanted.

To that end, a position of ambassador would be made available for him; to open up fresh alliances with the kitsune and wolves, both of whom had no formal diplomatic route to the West. This was a new position, but had been under consideration for a number of years. However there was no obligation placed on Susumu, who could return to his homeland still free, if he chose not to accept the occupation. Susumu was left reeling; he could be independent and yet not lose his cherished relationship with the West. Freedom to go home again; his brother had wanted him home ever since he had become Lord in his father's place.

Indeed it was only Susumu's own integrity in keeping the vow he'd made to the Lord and his new son, that kept him from returning in the earlier days; Inu no Taishou would have sent him back if he'd wanted to go then. But the General had later held him to his promise once Sesshoumaru had grown fond of him in return. As he watched the play of emotion cross the kitsune's face, Inu no Taishou was proud of Sesshoumaru; the pup had indeed grown in understanding and maturity, it was high time for Susumu to be free once more to do as he pleased.

"It only leaves me to express my own gratitude for your devotion to my family, especially Sesshoumaru; he will miss you greatly, therefore I say, whatever you decide, do not be a stranger Susumu. You can let me know your decision in the morning." Inu no Taishou dismissed Susumu with the request for him to speak with Sesshoumaru, already knowing that the kitsune would accept the offer.

Susumu found Sesshoumaru and bowed low over his former master's hands, he was speechless for a while as he found it difficult to know what to say. His tears were eloquent enough however and Sesshoumaru laid one of his hands over the kitsune's head in a form of blessing.

"I do believe I will miss you _Lord _Susumu and not just me, but I know Inuyasha and Michiko will be miserable; they will not understand."

"You will allow me to visit you all; I may consider you all my friends?"

"I shall insist upon it; I am going to feel the loss of you for a long time Susumu, however I do not regret letting you go." Sesshoumaru pulled the kitsune into an embrace before turning away, his own eyes wet. Susumu had always been there in the background, or when he had been afraid and his parents busy, ever since he'd been born; but Sesshoumaru no longer needed him for those services, it was time for Susumu to move on.

Inuyasha Quotes Community; August 2010 Week #4:

Probably no man ever had a friend that he did not dislike a little.

-E.W. Howe


	52. Preparations

Preparations

Although Sesshoumaru didn't see how it was his fault, he supposed he should have foreseen some of it. If only he had taken a couple of towels, it might have saved him the embarrassment of rushing from the bathing rooms to his own chamber naked, at least. He could still hear his father's guffawing laughter at his expense in the hallway and his mother's chuckle, just as he could still feel the light hearted slap she'd given to his rear as he rushed past them. He hadn't even been able to use his tail properly as cover.

A large annoyed part of him however blamed everyone else, if his mother hadn't insisted that he be in charge of the younger pups at bath time, he wouldn't be in this predicament. It had started off well enough, he had handed the two over to the attendants with instructions that they were allowed to play in the water for a time, before being made ready for the evening banquet. Sesshoumaru had congratulated himself on gaining a couple of hours to himself to read, while the pups played; but he hadn't made allowance to resist the youngsters who wanted _him_ to play with them.

Michiko had the cutest pout and the most winning smile, while Inuyasha made his eyes impossibly big and liquid and had his ears plastered to his head, as they pleaded with him to come in and at least watch them play. He had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker, not noticing the wicked little pair smirking at each other before running ahead of him to dive into the very large bathing pool. Sesshoumaru had settled down near to the edge and played with them and their water toys, sending boats skimming across the pool and making the pups chase after them.

To be fair, the older brother enjoyed the games very much; he loved his siblings and liked spending playtimes with them. It was all going well until he reached down to retrieve a boat; Inuyasha and Michiko suddenly turned and grabbed his arms, then taking advantage of their brother's balance, they pulled him headfirst into the water. The prank was everything they could have wished for, a very big splash and a soaked brother who was unprepared for the wetting. They giggled as Sesshoumaru got out, his untied hair now hung in rat's tails and his clothes were clinging to him making him uncomfortable.

It was time for some payback Sesshoumaru decided, and started growling low and letting his youki rise up just enough to set the pups on edge. He didn't smile as he saw them huddle together in slight alarm, but he let his eyes flash red and started to stalk them. They squeaked in nervous tension, unsure of their brother's mood, before he stripped off and dived in, reaching for them both. Now they knew it was a game and Sesshoumaru made a great shark as he sliced through the water and grasped at them.

Shrieking in gleeful 'fear', Inuyasha and Michiko tried to escape, but their brother was far too fast for them and he tossed and dunked them in play; all three enjoying the games. After an hour or so, Susumu entered the bathing room and sat down, silently reminding Sesshoumaru of the time by his presence. The kitsune smiled at the happy scene, but casually mentioned that it was getting late; suddenly he found himself with armfuls of squirming wet pups that had been hurled at him by Sesshoumaru, who would soon rue the day he messed with a kitsune.

Susumu put the laughing pups down and asked them if they wanted to get dry the special kitsune way, to which they both said yes, trusting in Susumu implicitly. So he made them stand a bit away and then sent a couple of waves of intense blue, foxfire at them. Both children were covered in the dancing warm flames, which tickled their bare skin, drying them better than a cloth could do. Finally it travelled up their bodies to stay in their hair, where it danced around with little sparkles as it dried that out too.

Inuyasha and Michiko were entranced by the effects that they could see on each other and while they had been occupied, Sesshoumaru had got out and was looking in vain for a towel to tie around his waist and shoulders as he drip dried. Inuyasha soon saw his brother's dilemma and asked Susumu to dry him off as well, but he didn't see the mischievous gleam in Susumu's eyes as he turned to his Lord.

"You want me to make Sesshoumaru dry in the same way I did to you two, Inuyasha?" He glanced at Sesshoumaru to see if he noticed he didn't use his title to address the brothers. But nothing was said; although the older of the two boys narrowed his eyes at the kitsune, he was well aware of the tricks Susumu could play.

"Yes, Shu is still all wet and his hair takes a long time to dry." The little pup said seriously.

"Very well." No sooner said than done and the blue flame reached Sesshoumaru, just as the Inu remembered what happened as the hair dried. When he'd been a little whelp like his siblings, he too liked to be dried off with foxfire, but Susumu had always added his own tricks. It was too late when Sesshoumaru considered that the pups' hair was still sparking with blue lights, which he knew would keep going until it had thoroughly dried, and now his hair and tail would do the same as well.

Sesshoumaru sighed; it would take literally hours for all the stupid sparkles to fully stop. By now Susumu was grinning and Sesshoumaru realised he had nothing to put on that wasn't soaking wet, and would have to run to his room to get dressed with his hair and tail fluffed up and glowing blue. Of course it would happen that his parents were walking down that very corridor as well and although nudity amongst youkai was nowhere near as inhibited as in the human culture, the Heir was normally more modest, especially around his mother.

Sesshoumaru had just got dressed when Susumu was announced and allowed to enter, and he stood grinning at his former master's annoyed face. In truth the kitsune was testing the boy, seeing whether or not Sesshoumaru really meant what he'd said when he called him friend, could the Prince see beyond the servant?

"Some friend you are Susumu; how am I expected to turn up for your banquet looking like this? You really are the limit." There was no hesitation from Sesshoumaru and Susumu came closer to him and to the Inu's surprise, the kitsune sniffed at him.

"You do accept me fully as your friend, don't you?"

"You doubted me?"

"Not doubt as such...but for all of your life..."

"I am no longer a small pup Susumu, and I know you are no servant. You never really were, were you?"

"No. I was in a unique position within the household." Susumu hesitated for one moment, before smiling again. "I will release you from the foxfire presently...your hair and fur should be dry enough for the banquet in about an hour longer."

"Where are my brother and sister?"

"Takara has them, she said to mention to you that she would prepare them for tonight, so from now on your time is your own."

"Then I think I shall get to read after all; or, perhaps you would accept a game of 'Go'." Sesshoumaru smirked as the challenge was accepted, and the game occupied them until they needed to get ready for the banquet. The feast was to be held in honour of Susumu being restored to his family and his new ambassadorial role. And, although he was looking forward to this new stage in his life, his heart was heavy too, at the thought of leaving the close-knit Western family.

As Susumu entered the dining hall, he was greeted warmly by Inu no Taishou, who smiled and put the suddenly shy kitsune at ease. He noticed that he wasn't the only one in new finery; the pups too had finer kimono than one would normally put on energetic children of their tender age. In fact, Susumu had been provided with chests containing silks and treasures, in gratitude and payment for his loyal care of the General's own treasure; Sesshoumaru. It was far more than he could have expected, as a kit he had arrived with only the clothes he stood up in, his father having deserted him completely.

Susumu had objected to the gifts, saying they were too much, but Inu no Taishou was not one to be gainsaid; so the kitsune had accepted them gratefully. As they had not yet been opened, even the smaller one, Susumu didn't know that there were mementoes of the family, given by each individual, contained within the smallest chest. Inuyasha and Michiko had also drawn lots of pictures for him, even though the small hanyou was seriously displeased that Susu wasn't going to be looking after Shu anymore.

Susumu had leaned down to pick the pup up and nuzzled his hair, saying that he would be back often and should Sesshoumaru ever have need of him, he would come quickly. But in the meantime it was now officially Inuyasha's job to make sure that his brother was looked after, and he wasn't to annoy him too much, because that was Susumu's responsibility. Inuyasha promised that he would do as Susu said.

The banquet that evening was a private affair for Susumu; then one on the following evening would introduce the kitsune to the tribes he would be ambassador to, the wolves and kitsunes. Both tribes had grown considerably and now wished to be recognised as independent of the stronger clans. They had land and wealth, skills of their own and were no longer as weak and in need of protection by whoever had lordship over them. They were of course still small, but that was not the criteria for dependency and it had been successfully debated over a few years, with the larger clans, to respect their autonomy.

As Inu no Taishou claimed, it would prove far better to have willing allies to strengthen the peaceful trade routes, boundaries and ties of their various nations, than have reluctant groups willing to sell out to the highest bidder. Mutual benefits were surely to be gained and formal ambassadors should be appointed. It all came together at the right time for Susumu and he was still pinching himself when he woke up, to make sure it was real. He knew that the speech on the following day would be the most important thing he said, setting the tone for his acceptance by wolves and his own people as the West's ambassador. He would open, by repeating his Lord's sentiments, stating to the gathering _'In union there is strength' _a wisdom that he could not better for the occasion.

Susumu put the next day out of his mind as he enjoyed the welcome from his Lord and Lady, the clamour of the younger pups and the quieter greeting from Sesshoumaru. As he went to his place, he noticed other seating arrangements had been made; it seemed there was to be five more guests. He supposed that some of the wolves had arrived early, and he was interested to meet some of those he would come to know well.

But when the final guests arrived, Susumu was wrong; it wasn't the wolves, it was the rest of his own family. His mother entered first on the arm of his eldest brother and his sister accompanied by his second brother, and the youngest following after, with a huge grin on his face. Susumu glanced quickly at Inu no Taishou who merely nodded and the kitsune rushed into the embrace of his family. The Inuyoukai family spoke amongst themselves while the reunion happened, giving the kitsunes some semblance of privacy.

Later there would be more time for them to catch up, but now it was time for Susumu's honorary banquet and the Lord of the North Mountain Kitsunes came to pay his respects to the Lord of the West. He was tall and had a graver manner than Susumu, his eyes were a piercing green and shone brightly, all in all, he was quite an intimidating sight to the younger pups sitting at the table. They were completely unused to strangers and as the youngest, they were the last to be addressed in the long line of introductions and greetings, and by then their nerves were obvious to all.

Finally Lord Akimitsu turned his emerald eyed attention to Inuyasha and Michiko; he noted immediately the differences between these offspring, but he already knew from Susumu of Inuyasha's heritage. Akimitsu liked children and although as yet unmated, he hoped to have many kits in the future and now he moved to reassure the two little ones in front of him. He knelt down in front of them and his smile lightened his face and softened his shining eyes, making him instantly more approachable.

"My Lady Michiko and My Lord Inuyasha; how nice to meet you. I can see that Susumu has been up to his tricks, your hair shows the pretty blue glow and sparks of his drying foxfire." He laughed and the pups were put at ease. Michiko grinned, but didn't speak; leaving that to Inuyasha who was guaranteed to be more open, friendly and chatty. He didn't disappoint;

"Yes, Susu dried us after our bath, he dried Shu too, but Shu's hair isn't all sparkly now; what happened?" Inuyasha had just noticed that Sesshoumaru looked the same as he normally did apart from the slight reddening of his face. Sesshoumaru's adolescent pride didn't like being brought down to the same level as the small pups; a point Akimitsu noticed as well and recognising the source of the boy's blush, he said in a loud aside;

"Oh, I think it just vanishes quicker on grown-ups." This earned him a grateful smile from Sesshoumaru and a snicker from Susumu, who had of course removed the foxfire as he said he would. Then Akimitsu's attention was drawn back to the hanyou, whose countenance had fallen;

"What is the matter Little One; you suddenly look sad?" The Kitsune Lord was genuinely concerned.

"Oh, nothing...it's just that...I'm glad Susu is going back to his home, cos it's not nice if you misses your family...but...but...but who's gonna look after My Shu...I's been worried about that."

"Oh, why? I understood that Susumu had asked you to do that Inuyasha."

"I knows, but I is only small and I is not always here."

"I am sure that your heart is quite large enough to make up any difference in your size Little One, and you always know how to find your brother from what I understand. I promise that if I thought you couldn't take care of your brother properly, I would leave Susumu here until you could. But I know you can, and I think your Shu likes knowing that you care a lot for him. Sesshoumaru knows how much I want my little brother home for a while, so he is being very kind and because I am very grateful for that, I promise I will help him too, if he ever needs it...alright?"

Lord Akimitsu was speaking to Inuyasha, but he looked up and directed his promise to Inu no Taishou, who nodded at the kitsune, acknowledging the pledge. Then it was time for the feast to begin.

IYQ Community September 2010 Week #3:

In union there is strength.

-Aesop


	53. Silly Boys

Silly Boys

The pup looked very lost all of a sudden and Sesshoumaru's youkai flared, demanding that he make Inuyasha feel safe again. So the older brother knelt down in front of the younger and wrapped his tail around the quivering shoulders; Inuyasha immediately turned into the warmth and snuggled, sighing heavily. He was dressed in a good quality kimono; not silk yet for everyday, as the pup was still only small and liable to wreck any material after only a few days wear and his hair was neatly tied back in a braid. Inu no Taishou entered the room soon after; he knew that his middle son was nervous and had come to encourage him, but he smiled when he saw that Sesshoumaru had beaten him to it.

"So, My Inuyasha, you have butterflies in your tummy." Papa stated. Inuyasha looked at him bemused, confused as to what his father meant.

"Butterflies, Papa? I's not eaten any."

"It means that you are nervous or worried about something and your tummy feels all fluttery inside. Isn't that how you are at the moment?"

"Yes, Papa...I feels a bit sick too."

"It is perfectly normal Inuyasha; most beings would feel as you do now. I know you are looking forward to school, but you have been away for nearly a whole year and going back is making you feel the strangeness. It will soon pass I promise and hasn't Sesshoumaru told you yet that he is going to take you? He won't let anyone frighten you, now, will he? Come on, let me look at you, yes, you are perfectly presentable. " Inu no Taishou gave his son a kiss and a hug, although he had to get under Sesshoumaru's protective tail to do so.

The older brother sighed, he knew that Inuyasha had to go back to school, besides the boy wanted to go, but they would miss each other and the freedom to just find each other would be curtailed. He also noted that if Inuyasha were to get to his class that day, it would be up to him to get the pup there. So, he mentioned that it was time to go, and unwound his tail from Inuyasha and took him by the hand instead. Their father nodded at his eldest and allowed the pair to pass him and as they went out of the room, he gave a final ruffle to Inuyasha's hair.

As they walked to the school rooms in the Palace grounds, Sesshoumaru could feel the slight tremble in Inuyasha's hand and he released some of his youki to reassure the pup. It worked, Inuyasha felt warmer as the youki of one of his alpha's surrounded him and knew that he was just being silly with his trepidation. But whereas Inuyasha was left feeling secure, the other children inside the classroom were set on edge by the strong youki, until The Tiger told them to be easy; it was the Prince of the West who came to see them. The Tiger understood that Inuyasha was feeling strange and stood to greet both sons of his Lord.

Sesshoumaru could smell the salt as tears came to Inuyasha's eyes, drawn up because he knew that he would be leaving the family for a few days; but they didn't fall. Inuyasha controlled them himself without the need of the whispered admonishment not to cry, from his older brother. Soon The Tiger came out from the classroom and stood before the brothers. He immediately evaluated the situation, neither brother really wanted to let go of the other, which meant he would have to exert his authority. Therefore he put his arm around Inuyasha and started to draw him gently away, despite the growl that Sesshoumaru didn't even realise he was making.

The Tiger let his youki rise to counter his young Lord; he had no fear of being overwhelmed by the Prince, Sesshoumaru was nowhere near as strong as him, even though it might be a close call when the youth matured. But by then Sesshoumaru wouldn't be in this position; The Tiger growled low too, calling to Sesshoumaru to withdraw, he had Inu no Taishou's authority at the moment with regard to his student. Sesshoumaru shook his head as if realising for the first time what he was doing and he bowed his head slightly to his former teacher, seeing The Tiger smile in return as he escorted the preoccupied Inuyasha back into _his_ care.

The door closed on the anxious Sesshoumaru, who waited for a few moments to make sure Inuyasha was not going to come back after him, then he returned to his study where Inu no Taishou was waiting with papers for his signature. Inuyasha was standing next to his teacher at the front of the class; The Tiger still had his arm around the pup and was speaking to the rest of the children.

"I am pleased to let you know that Inuyasha has returned to us, you may come and speak with him and welcome him back. But before you do, I wish to introduce him to the newer students who arrived after he left. Will Ginta, Hakkaku and Xing-fu come forward first?" The Tiger watched the two wolf cubs come up, they were cousins to each other and Kouga, although they were more like siblings in their more similar natures. Both were easy going and a little timid, and they followed Kouga around all the time; the pair seemed fairly interested in Inuyasha and smiled in a friendly way, as did the panda cub.

Xing-fu was plump with a round and friendly face and although he had come from the continent, he seemed quite self assured and at home; although he was the furthest away from his family and would be remaining in the Western Palace during the shorter breaks, along with the wolf cubs. After they had been introduced, the rest of the class came over and were given an hour to speak and exchange news with Inuyasha. By the time they were called back to start lessons, Inuyasha was well and truly settled with his friends once again.

That night however was very hard for the pup; he was inundated with memories, mainly of the reasons why he hadn't been at school and he was homesick. He missed everyone at the Palace and the farm; the school was too quiet as all the other pupils were in their own rooms for the rest of the evening. After the last meal and social hour, the boys were sent to their chambers to be calm and contemplative, before they slept. Inuyasha couldn't sleep though, he tossed and turned, throwing his blankets off and going to view the moon from his window. He could see the Palace from here and it made him miserable to be so near and yet so far.

"We are not a long way off from you, Inuyasha." Whispered Sesshoumaru, whose own aura had been disturbed by his brother's and he had come to Inuyasha, quicker than he could be seen.

"Shu...Shu?" When he heard his brother's voice, Inuyasha began to wail in earnest and he couldn't seem to stop, so Sesshoumaru entered at the window and picked him up. He tried to comfort the pup, but Inuyasha was very clingy and Sesshoumaru was forced to sit down and wait for him to go to sleep in the old familiar way, wrapped up in the Prince's tail. Finally once Inuyasha was in his deepest sleep, Sesshoumaru put him in the futon and left quietly back through the window. The Tiger watched the older brother's departure and could now go to bed himself, knowing that all was well with his young charge. He had not been at all surprised at the turn of events, he was well aware of Inuyasha's homesickness that night, but now the little hanyou would be fine.

It was relatively easy to slip right back into school life for Inuyasha, he was not too far behind as he had been given work to do while he was looking after Hanako. The Tiger had taken special, time consuming effort, to write some assignments for the boy, as well as lend him copies of scrolls for reading, one at a time. Inu no Taishou had been extremely grateful for the male's intuition and generously presented The Tiger with the deeds of his house, complete with a small packet of land.

The teacher was overwhelmed and protested he had done nothing but his job and that it wouldn't have taken long for the diligent pup to catch up anyway; after all, the children had a couple of centuries of learning at their disposal if they so wished. But Inu no Taishou wouldn't hear of it; what he had really rewarded was the devotion in helping his son to achieve in his difficult circumstances, and not caring that said son was a hanyou.

The following couple of years passed by easily for everyone it seemed; Inuyasha was amongst friends and was left alone by the natural class leaders, Kouga and Xing-fu, inasmuch as they no longer tried to make him one of their followers. The pair got up to a lot of mischief if they could get away with it, which wasn't often; they got into trouble regularly which was a source of entertainment for the others, but it was not harmful and they were very well liked in general.

Only once was there a problem, when both boys got it into their heads to see which was the strongest youkai and who would be the alpha out of both of them. The prank took place during one of the holidays; the boys were restricted to certain areas of the Palace and grounds, along with the attendants from their homes that looked after them. This time they had given their servants the slip while they were occupied with Ginta and Hakkaku, and had decided to test out their skills with some of the weapons in the armoury. It was a plan which they had been brewing together ever since they had been given a tour of the Palace that would be their home from home.

The boys didn't know yet what their inherent youki talents would be, their powers would not come into effect until puberty, so they had to test their strengths with something else. The something else was going to be a weapon chosen by each and the choice was amazing. It took no time to sneak into the armoury; there was only one guard on duty and many places for small boys to hide, in fact it wasn't well guarded at all. Kouga and Xing-fu split up and carefully chose their weapons, both reaching for them at the same time.

Suddenly they were stuck; a hand or two was caught in a barrier that surrounded the weapons, each item was secured from theft, because they were under various youki wards that produced the barrier. Of course the boys were discovered immediately as alarms went off; in fact it was Inuyasha who was first on the scene followed by Sesshoumaru. Xing-fu didn't know who Inuyasha truly was, and hadn't seen him while the break was on and asked what he was doing. Sesshoumaru was almost shocked at the cub's audacity; didn't the boy know he was in serious trouble?

"It is no business of yours Cub, but Inuyasha has rooms here, as do you and the Wolfling. You will answer to my father for your trespass in the weapons room; you know you are not allowed here." Sesshoumaru called to the guard to collect the boys and bring them to Inu no Taishou. Inuyasha followed and whispered to Kouga, asking him if they had been going to do their challenge with the weapons. Kouga of course, couldn't help bragging at the sound of admiration in his friend's voice; he had been trying to impress Inuyasha for a very long time and became incautious, as he told the other boy what the two had been going to do.

Of course that had meant that Sesshoumaru had heard everything, but he was not impressed and told Kouga that neither would Inu no Taishou regard them as anything but stupid. Of course then an argument started between Kouga and Xing-fu, who told the wolf in no uncertain terms that he was an idiot for letting his mouth run away with him. Had he been silent, they could have pretended to just be interested in the weapons, having innocently wandered to the wrong area of the Palace. Of course Inuyasha had to put in his two-penneth;

"If you'd said that though, you'd a been lying; why didn't you just have a fight in the arena like we is s'posed to do? Then you'd a not got hurt either, nor in trouble."

"Shut up you little..."

"Do not finish that phrase Panda Cub, do not add insults to a fellow pupil to your misdemeanour and Inuyasha, I do not think that either Kouga nor Xing-fu want your advice at the moment. You should go now and play outside." He watched with pride as his honest little brother smiled at him and bowed, before running off to wait until later to play with Sesshoumaru. Ignoring the scowling panda, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kouga.

"I would have thought you would show more sense by now Kouga, you are the eldest of your peers, but it seems there is neither end, nor solution to your idiocy." His words produced the desired effects; Kouga's face suffused with colour as he blushed, just before it paled when Inu no Taishou called both boys into his study. The Western Lord had a great deal to say about the irresponsible behaviour that both of the cubs had shown; once again he appealed to Kouga's duty in the future and how much his cousins looked up to him.

The admonition struck home to the young wolf, but the panda for some reason resented the General acting in loco parentis; however he was too wise to let that obviously show, but it still rankled. The boys were expecting a beating to be the end result of their stupidity, but Inu no Taishou said that since they were so interested in the weapons, they should be put in the next room to it, the dungeon, and spend a few hours locked away.

So for the rest of the afternoon, their freedom was curtailed by iron bars and they counted themselves lucky they were not shackled to the walls or floor, where iron rings and bracelets were hanging. A few hours after they were shut in the dark, a crack of light appeared, and a small figure slid in through the door opening. He came over to the two single cells and offered each boy a persimmon that he had been given for himself. Kouga thanked the pup, recognising Inuyasha's bravery in risking his father's anger in visiting them; and he bit into the sweet dark brown flesh of the fruit. But Xing-fu was not in the mood to humour the sanctimonious runt who had got them into even more trouble with his runaway tongue.

He knocked the fruit from Inuyasha's hand and turned his back on the boy. Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha returned to Kouga and told him that his cousins were waiting for him to come back and that he had heard the prisoners would be let out in time for the evening meal. And so it proved to be, not only that, it was a good meal, made up with favourite foods because Inu no Taishou understood the need for young Alpha's to prove themselves, even if they went about it the wrong way.

IYQ Community; April 2010  
Week #1:

You can't fix stupid.  
–Ron White


	54. Xingfu

Xing-fu

Finally back into school routine again, Inuyasha had asked if he could do catch up work in the afternoons while the other pupils were on their free time. Unfortunately for him as he thought, The Tiger vetoed the idea, knowing that the pup needed playtime as much as the other youngsters. But he compromised and said he would give the pup extra tuition after the evening meal, for one hour only, when the rest had gone to their rooms before bed. This would not disturb any of the others then, and his room servant could easily work around him as she got the pup his supper of a drink and the sweet cakes he was allowed.

Xing-fu wondered about the extra lessons and why Inuyasha was bothering with them, everyone knew that he was catching up, but they didn't see why he was doing so. Kouga especially had said to Inuyasha that it was a waste of time as the hanyou would easily catch up with the rest over the course of the year or so. Inuyasha had merely said that he liked school and his lessons so it was no hardship, to which answer Kouga scoffed, but his younger friend just smiled, knowing that the wolf didn't like his lessons even if he was quite a quick study.

In that he had the advantage over Inuyasha, the pup sometimes struggled for a while with new concepts, but he got there in the end. Kouga just laughed at him good naturedly and said it was just as well it was that way round, that Inuyasha liked lessons while Kouga hated them. Xing-fu didn't understand, he didn't like Inuyasha very much, the pup had got him and Kouga into deeper trouble by his interference and the panda wasn't convinced that he was as innocent as he seemed. In fact Inuyasha was an anomaly to Xing-fu and the more he thought about it, the more deeply he started to despise the hanyou.

Xing-fu was quite intelligent, but had to work for his learning much as Inuyasha did, but he wouldn't have worked as hard. He also had a sly cleverness that was not attractive and he started to wonder how he could pay the younger boy back; he didn't care how long it took and eventually he hit on a clever plan that would keep him out of trouble and would be fitting for the overly ingenuous Inu pup. It was obvious that Inuyasha was not a hard nut; the boy was open and friendly and smiled too much for him to be tough, so the panda would go for the psychological approach.

Not that that was how Xing-fu worded it to himself, he was still only a young cub after all, slightly younger than Kouga, but he did know something about hanyou personally. However he kept his head down and worked hard in school and was personable. Truthfully he was fun to be with for all the others, and didn't interfere with Inuyasha, in fact he hardly acknowledged him at all, and only included him in play when all of the others were. Xing-fu spent most of his time with Kouga which suited Inuyasha, as it took the pressure of him; Kouga could still be slightly overbearing, even though well intentioned.

The school year passed by and it was time for the children to go home accompanied by the various adults chosen for the responsibility. All of the youths were going home for the long summer holiday, and both Kouga's brother-in-law and Xing-fu's father had come for them personally and were now speaking with Inu no Taishou in his study, while the boys carried on whatever they were doing outside. Xing-fu noticed Inuyasha waiting patiently, he was playing with a red ball, bouncing it against the wall and every now and then he looked up and around as though looking out for someone. This was Xing-fu's chance at last.

"I wonder who he's waiting for...some human I suppose who won't show their face here amongst the youkai." Xing –fu said conversationally. Kouga looked over at the younger boy.

"He is waiting for his brother I expect."

"Oh, it's his brother who he wants to show off to about all his extra lessons. I suppose the Western Lord will tell his brother how good Inuyasha is."

"I don't think Inuyasha has to impress anyone, Xing." Kouga replied.

"Are you kidding? He's a hanyou...I'll bet no one just puts up with him...why do you think he has to spend his holidays here and not his home?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Xing and if I were you I would shut up; he'll hear you." Kouga glanced at Inuyasha who he was sure had overheard Xing-fu.

"I do know what I am saying actually Kouga; we had a hanyou once at home."

"Wha'd'ya mean, you had a hanyou?"

"What I said. My father doesn't stay with us long, and he goes off a lot. Usually it's just Mama and me at home. One day this human came into the forest where we live and asked to see Mama. She had a hanyou cub with her, funny looking thing with animal ears on his head, one black and one white; it was about nine years old and wandered everywhere. The human said that father was its Sire and he'd told her to come and live with us in the forest. Mama was furious, but she had to do as father said or she'd have been punished.

Mama made the human work for a living and the stupid cub followed her everywhere, they slept in the shed. Papa explained when he came to visit that his honour had required him to provide shelter, but he never went out to the shack to see the abomination and its mother while he was with us." It was obvious to Kouga that Xing-fu was repeating words he'd heard at home and he wanted the cub to stop talking, but the panda was in full swing and sounding bitter.

"Thankfully the creature's mother died after a few years and then the cub had no one to care for it, so it used to wander off into the forest; it couldn't work very well or feed itself, so Mama put out scraps for it in the hut. Eventually father said Mama could poison it, as everyone who mattered had now forgotten the hanyou and human, since he'd taken it from the village it had lived in before. So Mama put something in its food and a couple of days later we found it was dead in the shed. We burned the shed down and built a brand new one. Mama said that at least something good had come from having to put up with the hanyou."

Xing-fu had said more than he'd meant as he spoke the truth about his family dealings with a hanyou, but it had the desired, if not painful effect; he found he was sitting on the ground with a very angry Inuyasha standing over him with his fists clenched after landing his punch. Inuyasha's chest was heaving with the effort to keep control and to not just jump on Xing-fu and Kouga came instantly to separate them, by holding onto the smaller boy's arms.

"You is a horrible person Xing; you and your Mama is to do that to anybody. Didn't you think the little boy would care that you felt like that about him and his mother? Your Mama killed someone, your Mama is a...a...a murdererer."

"You take that back hanyou, the cub was an animal, and Mama could do what she liked. Mama is pure youkai, not some half thing like the cub."

"I is not an animal and I is hanyou, Xing." Inuyasha fumed and shrugged Kouga off. The wolf went to get someone to help. Xing took advantage of the fact only Inuyasha would hear him.

"Are you...I didn't know...but it doesn't make a difference? I'm surprised that you even got a name; our hanyou didn't have one 'cos no one wanted him. I bet no one really wants you either do they?" This time Xing-fu was prepared for the angry shriek from Inuyasha and the pummelling that came from the boy's fists, but Inuyasha couldn't hurt the panda and in any case he was pulled off by an angry Inu no Taishou.

"You will apologise this instant for your disgraceful behaviour, Inuyasha." The General demanded of his son, but Inuyasha was unrepentant and refused point blank, which earned him a firm swatting for being disobedient. The pup was not subdued however, even though Xing-fu, his father, Kouga and his brother-in-law and worst of all Sesshoumaru, witnessed his punishment. Inuyasha squirmed trying to get down, but to no avail, he was held tight in his father's inexorable grip. Xing-fu's father moved to his son and held up his hand;

"What led to this brawl Xing-fu? Have you provoked Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry Papa, but I suppose I must have done; Inuyasha didn't like some of the things I said and he...then he...he...insulted my mother." Xing-fu sniffed tearfully and was the epitome of a dutiful and respectful son, unlike the growling puppy in _his _father's arms. Inuyasha was furious; he could tell that Xing-fu was setting him up and his growling got louder. Inu no Taishou asked Kouga what had happened and the wolf was torn between his two friends. He had no idea that Xing-fu was anything but unwise in his words at the time, and while he could sympathise with Inuyasha, he couldn't say anything that would justify the hanyou's behaviour.

"Xing-fu didn't realise Inuyasha was hanyou and made a mistake in telling us about a hanyou he knew; Inuyasha took it personally."

"Is this how you understood it, Xing-fu?" Asked Inu no Taishou.

"Yes, otherwise I should never have mentioned..." Xing-fu said his eyes wide as if shocked.

"You are to be commended in not retaliating and fighting my son, you have my gratitude." Inu no Taishou said to the young panda who knew he had scored a great deal in finding out that Inuyasha was the unknown Prince at school.

"Oh, it wouldn't have been right to fight him Sir; he is younger and smaller than me and Mama taught me that hitting back doesn't solve the problem it just adds to it, and then it makes things worse for everyone. It works too doesn't it; I mean if I had hit him back, I would have got a spanking too?" Xing-fu smiled self deprecatingly at his father and Inu no Taishou, making sure he caught Inuyasha's eye too.

"Well, I am glad you remembered your lessons so well that you could recall them when necessary. I hope you shame my son into remembering some of his own." The General was still angry with Inuyasha, but the older Panda came to him and said no hard feelings, Xing-fu had probably angered the pup with some ill conceived words, there was a harsh history behind the story. Inu no Taishou heard the Panda with understanding, not everyone by far, accepted hanyou. By now Xing-fu was in his element and he got up to stare up at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Inuyasha and I don't hold a grudge because you hit me." He looked smilingly up at the hanyou, who for the first time was not fooled; Inuyasha could see the gleam and the smirk clearly, even if everyone else including Kouga thought the panda cub was generous and mature.

"Well, it is time for us to depart Inu no Taishou; I'm sure that everything will be forgotten when the boys return to school and thank you for including Xing-fu in your education programme."

"We too must depart and take our leave My Lord. Come Prince Kouga." The Wolf Regent said, as he ushered his youngling ahead of him and bowed to the Western Lord. Inu no Taishou bowed back and soon was left alone with his sons. Sesshoumaru had remained silently by his side while he was dealing with Inuyasha and followed equally silently when their father walked stiffly back to his study, the small hanyou still hanging off his arm. Once there he stood Inuyasha in front of him and said sternly;

"You will explain your behaviour now Inuyasha."

"He was rude to me and he did know I am a hanyou, he was all lying with things he said, and making me crosser and crosser. His mama killed a hanyou and his dad knew too; and it was his own son, Xing's own brother." Inuyasha was full of horrified indignation and his father sighed; Inuyasha had to learn the truth but it didn't excuse his behaviour.

"That is not your concern Inuyasha, you already know that hanyou are not accepted by everyone and there is nothing to be done about the boy now."

"You _knew_ about the boy..._you knew_ before Xing came to school?"

"I did; I hoped that your example might stop such a thing happening again. There is more to education than book learning. We are not though, speaking of Xing-fu or his father's business, but yours. I was ashamed of you Inuyasha; I ordered you to apologise and you refused, this is something I as Alpha, will not accept from my pups. You will fetch my slipper now."

"No, you already smacked me..."

"You kept fighting, growling and still have not apologised; not to me, nor to a guest of this house and you are still not doing as you have been told. You are old enough to know when to back down Inuyasha; I will not be disobeyed in public without very good reason. You did not have good reason whatever you think; brawling like a street urchin is not the way to be and whatever rights you might have had, you tried to solve in the wrong way. Now go." Inu no Taishou now prepared for a verbal fight with Sesshoumaru, but his eldest too had learned not to go against a parental decree. Inuyasha returned and sulked when he handed the slipper to his father; then he yelled loudly as it was applied, but he walked out without a word or backward glance, passed both his father and brother.

Inuyasha felt betrayed, he had a vivid picture in his mind of the poor human mother with her hanyou panda cub, working hard, living in a shed with no one to care for them, until she died, then leaving her young cub to the fate of poisoning. Neither had mattered to anybody, and Inuyasha personally understood being viewed as nothing more than an animal; he remembered Makoto's mother's attitude and words to him very well. He sat in his room and stewed, getting angrier at the injustice of being born different...or hanyou. He would have sat through dinner too, but he was not going to be permitted to do that. The Lady entered without knocking and sat on the futon next to Inuyasha and waited patiently until the boy looked at her.

"It is dinner time Inuyasha, you are required to attend."

"I'm not hungry Auntie."

"So do you plan on putting the world to rights by sitting here sulking, or by learning from this experience?"

"What do you mean? Everyone hates hanyou, how can Papa let him be in my class?"

"How dare you say that, do I hate you, does your father or Sesshoumaru, what about your mother and siblings? How dare you say such unjust things to me...you are not thinking straight Inuyasha, and I expect your father mentioned that he hoped by being in a class with you, others might learn tolerance. You let him down today and you let yourself down; oh I don't mean by your reaction to Xing-fu, but by forgetting your obedience to your Alpha. I think he deserves an apology from you for your rudeness to him in public and when you left the study.

"And before you think I am being unfair, think about what I and the others have said. You know we love you and always have. There are many unfortunates who live tragic lives and it is not restricted to the rare hanyou; human and youkai can find life intolerable through no fault of their own. Perhaps one day you can cause a change in attitude for some, perhaps not, but you must learn to go about it the right way." She looked down on the now subdued hanyou, and softened her face as she heard his whispered _'sorry'_.

When they reached the dining hall, Inuyasha went and bowed his head in front of his father and formally apologised for his rudeness and then Inu no Taishou picked him up and held him tight when Inuyasha finally broke into tears. It was never going to be an easy road to travel for his little pup, but Inuyasha was strongly made; he would always come through.

IYQ Community; May 2008

"It is truth, but truth is not always appearance." - _Sleepy Hollow_


	55. Wisdom in the Family

Wisdom in the Family

During the summer holidays, Inuyasha's perceptions changed greatly and he saw for the first time that his world was not entirely a safe place for him. The account of Xing-fu's hanyou brother had had a profound effect on the young boy and many times over the few weeks he spent with his family, he found himself thinking about the child. There had been some form of rift too between himself and Sesshoumaru which was taking time to heal.

It had all come about during the first week of the holiday; Inuyasha was very pensive and almost every time he met up with his brother he asked him questions. The predominant one on his mind was why he should be expected to apologise to someone, when he was not in the wrong. Sesshoumaru reiterated their father's words, to explain that Inuyasha was punished for disobedience to a direct order from his Alpha, and that the apology was for fighting and not being a good host. He further explained that it was the duty of a Prince or anyone with proper manners to swallow an insult.

Inuyasha didn't understand and pouted which made the older brother smile; he too knew what it was like to be put in an onerous position with those who made him want to fight. He had a word of advice to his younger brother;

"Next time you have to apologise to someone and you don't want to, just say sorry out loud and keep the rest of your thought in your head."

"What do you mean Shu, isn't it a lie?"

"No, not if you don't say one thing and think another; for instance you could have said, 'my father tells me to apologise to you for fighting Xing-fu, I am an obedient son, so I will say I'm sorry.' Then in your head you can say, 'sorry that you are such a nasty little oik.' Then you haven't lied to anyone have you?"

"Wow Shu, how did you learn to do that?"

"Mama taught me once when I, like you, didn't want to apologise against my will."

"Auntie told you?"

"Yes, she says that ladies are often put in such a position, when they have to socialise and entertain other lords and their ladies." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared a wicked grin before the older brother gave the younger a warning;"Whatever you do though Inuyasha, don't try it on any of us, we can tell and your bottom will be very sore if you don't heed my warning."

"I won't Shu, I wouldn't anyway." Inuyasha was indignant now and Sesshoumaru ruffled his hair before leaving to do more work, leaving the pup to think on the new strategy. Unfortunately the next question that Inuyasha asked was when Sesshoumaru was working on a particularly intricate history scroll. It was homework set by his personal tutor and Sesshoumaru's mind was not fully on the little brother. The pup was sitting deep in thought, by his brother's feet as he often did and had done for all of his life; he was wrapped in and playing absently with the end of Sesshoumaru's tail. As always his brother's tail comforted Inuyasha, it was soft and warm and alive with his brother's youki making the younger one feel safe.

"Why did Xing-fu's mama not care about the hanyou Shu?"

"Hmm? He wasn't hers I suppose, and besides which, she probably hated hanyou like most purebloods do."

"They all hated him 'cos he was hanyou?"

"You know how full blooded youkai and humans feel about hanyou Inuyasha."

"Did you...did you feel like that Shu?"

"At first, when I found out what Papa..." Finally Sesshoumaru heard himself and remembered who he was talking too, he checked his sentence quickly, but it was too late to back track now. Inuyasha had heard him, although he had only understood the first part.

"You hated me before I was born; did you want me to die as well Shu? Would you have killed me like you wanted to do to Hanako?" Inuyasha's voice was soft, but steady and now Sesshoumaru was alerted, he knew he had to be careful of what he said; but the older boy was still not the consummate diplomat his father was and neither was he a liar. The very fact that he didn't immediately deny anything also spoke volumes to the small hanyou, who still sat surrounded by his brother's youki infused tail.

"You weren't even born Inuyasha; but yes, I did think it would be better if your mother didn't birth you, but it was not my decision and for that I am glad. I would not have considered it once I'd seen you and come to know you." Sesshoumaru said reasonably, but he was floored by Inuyasha's answer and also by the suddenly mature way in which the boy was speaking, even though he was upset, the words were older for the most part.

"Before I was born I was still me, Shu; you would have killed me like the panda hanyou was, with your poison wouldn't you?"

"It is not the same Inuyasha."

"They never saw him neither, they didn't get to know him; I don't see a difference. What did you mean by pure, aren't I pure then?" Inuyasha sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before carrying on. "You are pure Shu, yes? Does that mean you can kill something that isn't, like Hanako and me, or the panda boy?"

"No, Inuyasha, it doesn't, and it never will..." This was spiralling out of Sesshoumaru's control.

"Yes it will, one day if you have your own pups you can decide. No one has said that Xing-fu's Papa and Mama was wrong in what they did; that means everyone said they was allowed to kill the cub. Does pure mean everyone else is better than me Shu?"

"No one is better than you Inuyasha; and if I thought differently once, I have learned the truth since, do you understand me?" Sesshoumaru had picked the boy up and set him in his lap to ensure he got Inuyasha's full attention. But all he got was a subdued nod from a bowed head hidden by hair, and the youkai knew that Inuyasha was insecure; he could even feel a frisson of fear and once again the pup's youkai was unsettled.

Sesshoumaru hated being in this position, he was a decisive youkai who needed everything to be in its proper place and order; the one exception to this being his hanyou brother, who had a deep place in his heart. The older boy could always be disturbed to his core if something was amiss with Inuyasha, and he thought hard while the pup was silent; consequently he was well prepared for the next question when it came.

"What about Mama, Papa and...And Auntie?"

"If any one of them had not wanted you, you would not now be asking this question; Inuyasha we all care and love you, all the people who matter don't care what you are, you are hanyou, and you are Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha absorbed the reassurance, but he was concerned when the boy slid off his older brother's lap to sit on the floor. He was even more unnerved when Inuyasha rejected Sesshoumaru's tail which automatically went to curl around him.

"Inuyasha?"

"You loves me now Shu, but you doesn't like hanyou; I am not pure, cos I am hanyou, so you don't really love me, not me all." Inuyasha put his head on his knees and wailed at this revelation and didn't notice Sesshoumaru staring at him and sitting stunned at this declaration. Suddenly Inuyasha got up and ran outside into the gardens and his brother got up slowly and went to find their father; it was imperative that Inu no Taishou know what was going on his middle son's mind. By the time his father was found, Sesshoumaru's youkai was distraught and berating him for upsetting Inuyasha. His father immediately assimilated all that Sesshoumaru said and went to find his second son.

Inuyasha was sitting by one of the ponds looking at his face in the still water; he didn't look up at his Papa, even though he knew his father was there. Inu no Taishou sat down next to him and waited but Inuyasha didn't look up; however his father was not going to allow the pup to dwell unhealthily on thoughts without some input from him.

"Sesshoumaru has told me what you said to him My Son; you think he does not love you and that has hurt him greatly."

"Silly Shu, I know he loves _me_, but he doesn't like me hanyou." Was the straight but slightly confusing answer, Inu no Taishou understood that Inuyasha knew what he meant though.

"No he didn't, not at first; but people change as they grow and come to understand more Inuyasha." His father said, he didn't try to deny how the older boy had felt, Inuyasha was old enough for these worrying thoughts, so therefore he was old enough to hear the truth; now wasn't the time to try and sugar coat matters.

"It makes my head hurt to think Papa and it hurts my heart, my chest gets all tight."

"Well let me ask you to listen and then do one thing for me alright?"

"Yes Papa."

"When we are born, we don't know a lot of things do we...it is why we go to school and have to listen to our parents and teachers. While we are learning we often make mistakes and have to change our thinking. When you are as old as Sesshoumaru you will still be making mistakes, even when you are grown up it will happen, and Inuyasha, if you are wise you will still learn from them and change how you think or act. Sesshoumaru has done this and although you have had a horrid shock, I want you to think about what I've said now."

"I will Papa...Shu said that you never... you would never...I would not..."

"He is right Inuyasha; I never did, not for one single, tiny, ever so small moment. I wanted you from the instant I knew you were there, inside your Mama. Now I am going to take you to your Mama now, I know it is early for your visit but I think you should talk to her. I will say goodbye to everyone here for you." Inu no Taishou picked up his son and flew to the farm where he set Inuyasha down letting him run to Izayoi. A few days apart for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had worked well last time there was a problem, he was hoping it would work again.

After greeting his mother, Inuyasha went to find his siblings in the barn where they were playing with the animals, and Inu no Taishou had a quick word with Izayoi explaining Inuyasha's upset. Izayoi nodded and said that he was bound to ask questions at some point. It didn't matter who started Inuyasha's ball of doubt rolling, it was up to all of them if they could, to try to stop it for him, Izayoi included of course. The Daiyoukai inclined his head and left and Izayoi went indoors to make the meal for the family with Toshi's help, which would include some of Inuyasha's favourites.

Meanwhile in the barn, Inuyasha was confronting another change; he'd been talking to the twins and been introduced to the new animals when a stranger came up to him and grabbed him from behind. Inuyasha barely had time to react, before the man laughed at him and tweaked his ears familiarly. He didn't threaten Inuyasha, and the twins were still grinning when the man's scent reached Inuyasha senses.

"Yori?" He squeaked and with Yori's laughter ringing in his ears, he was tossed into the air and caught before being hugged tightly. Now he could see his sixteen year old brother properly, Inuyasha could tell that he was not yet a man full grown, but a good looking and strong youth who promised to fill out into a tall, well built man. When had this happened, it was true that he hadn't seen a great deal of Yori in the past year as the boy had been working on the farm more than playing, but he was now a head and more taller than Inuyasha. This made the hanyou re-consider the twins; to his shock, both Sora and Chouko were also a shade taller than him.

Inuyasha was shaken, his sister Michiko was the same height as he and yet she was also sixteen like Yori, whereas the twins were only twelve. To complete the young hanyou's confusion, when Yori spoke, his voice too had deepened into masculinity and suddenly Inuyasha was shy of the young man, until he smiled and then began to wind him up;

"Come on kids, it'll soon be tea-time; go and wash up and make sure your hands are really clean." He watched fondly as the twins ran on ahead and then he smirked at Inuyasha."That included you too Inuyasha, you know Mama doesn't like the smell of farmyard at the table."

"I'm not a kid to you Yori, I is...am the eldest." Inuyasha corrected himself. Yori smiled at him again;

"So you are child; I was forgetting." Yori patted his older brother on the head condescendingly and raced off calling, "You still must get washed Inuyasha, big brother or not; Race you to the table." And he was nearly gone before Inuyasha was over his shock. But at the evening meal, Inuyasha saw to his surprise that everyone deferred to Yori as if he were the older brother now; he and his father spoke of adult concerns with the farm and even his mother listened when Yori spoke about trade deals and other things that Inuyasha didn't understand.

The final straw for making the evening strange was when Yori asked to leave the table so that he could go and get ready to meet Kaoru, the girl he was going to marry. She was going to come over to stay for the whole of the next day to meet Inuyasha and Yori said that Kaoru was looking forward to it, having heard all about the boy from his brothers and sister. How could Yori be old enough to get married, he was younger than Inuyasha and much younger than Shu who wasn't even courting yet?

The clear open eyes showed all, especially to his mother and Izayoi could see her eldest son was bewildered; so after the meal she took him aside into her own room and pulled him close. However strange it seemed to her to have one son who was betrothed and another who was actually the eldest more like her youngest, Izayoi was unperturbed. Her children all needed her and she was adaptable, but this one had a harder road to travel sometimes than any of the others. Inuyasha scrambled into her lap, needing her reassuring scent to calm him and although he was really a bit too big for her now, she would never turn him away.

"You are puzzled and unhappy My Little Son; I think it is time for us to talk and clear up a few things. Do you want to ask me anything?"

"What happened to Yori, Mama, how did he get big like that, he is big like Shu?" This was Inuyasha's immediate concern. How to answer him without him becoming afraid? Izayoi had had many years to think on this dilemma.

"Different beings mature at different times Inuyasha; do you remember the foal you saw just before Hanako was born? Watching Inuyasha nod his head, she carried on; "well he became a father last week; do you understand what I am saying lovey? Humans mature faster than youkai, which is why your brother and soon the twins will seem bigger and older than you. Your youkai blood is stronger than human blood and is making you develop at the rate of your youkai siblings, but I'm sorry to say your human half is going to make you smaller than them; but perhaps not by much."

"You mean that I am going to be like the baby instead of the eldest Mama?"

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, it is just the way it will be, it won't matter to them at all." She didn't say that he would soon be the baby out of any nieces or nephews he had as well, that would have been just too much for him to swallow. But she had more to say to him; Your Papa said you had had trouble from a boy at school Inuyasha, I want you to tell me please, because I understand what he said has upset you and also Sesshoumaru." Izayoi held him tight and kissed his head; she wanted to make things right for the two boys and was in a unique position to do so.

Inuyasha could always talk to Mama; she was safe and his youkai's first knowledge of security. And so all of the insecurities came out in the telling, from Xing-fu's assertion that Inuyasha wasn't wanted at either home because he was hanyou, to the death of the hanyou cub, and that Shu had not wanted him either because of what he was. Well, Mama put him straight immediately about him not being wanted, it was obvious that he was welcome and loved in both of his homes and Inuyasha anyway knew that the panda had been lying about that. It only left Sesshoumaru for Mama to sort out now.

"What did your Papa say about Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?"

"That he was still learning and could make mistakes and that he did want me even though I was hanyou."

"He did too; I remember very well, which is something your Papa doesn't and neither does your Auntie. I will tell you the story at bedtime Inuyasha and remember, just because you don't like something at first doesn't mean you always will not. You were jealous of Michiko when she was a baby in Sesshoumaru's care, remember? Do you feel the same way now? Would you like Michiko to think you didn't like her anymore? Go and think how your older brother is feeling now. You have an hour before bedtime to think on your Papa's words to you."

Inuyasha did go and think as much as he could, and then it was bath time followed swiftly by bed. In the rooms down the passage, Inuyasha could hear his parents and Yori talking still, before Izayoi came to see him and tell him the promised story.

"This story is one you know very well, but you haven't heard it from my side yet." Izayoi looked down on her sleepy son and smiled lovingly at him. Once upon a time, a great king was waiting for his new son to be born. Not everyone was happy that the princess was going to have a baby, and there were lots of problems, but soon it was time. The great king came to make sure the princess was protected and he rescued her from death just after she had the baby. He was so proud of both the mother and child and the first thing he said was to name the baby Inuyasha.

"But the great king was in danger and badly wounded, and the building started to collapse above him. It was all the princess could do to throw a barrier around the king and hope to hold him safe beneath it. But she had her baby too and she had not even had the chance to feed him, still he was patient and soon his big brother came to help. The new mother put her beloved baby in the arms of his brother, _because_ she knew that the young prince would not hurt the boy.

"Although he didn't know if he was now fatherless, the young prince looked after the baby very tenderly, even though he had never even held one before. He didn't have any other brothers and sisters back then. It took a long time before the king could come out of the barrier and be healed, and all of that time the new mama had a lot to do, so the young prince looked after all of the needs of the baby and only gave him to the mama when he needed feeding.

"The mama watched all of the time, she saw how great the love was between these brothers, she saw the care that the older one took of the younger, and she has seen over the years that if one of them is hurt or unhappy, then so is the other. I have seen this myself from your earliest moments Inuyasha, from the time when you were always wrapped in his tail when he attended meetings. I understand your hurt from the panda, but you have no right to malign, that means say bad things to or about Sesshoumaru.

"You two have a very special bond and I saw it start and grow even before your Papa did, because he was injured and away for a whole year. It was only your brother and you and I for a long time and I know it made no difference to him what you were; you have always been his brother, no matter what. How he felt before you were born is immaterial, it is only how he has been since that matters, and you can have no doubt of that, can you?"

"Have I upset Shu?"

"Yes Inuyasha, you have, but he understands; I am hoping you can understand too and let him know you don't doubt him anymore. Can you do that? See if tomorrow sheds some light for you and talk to me again, but now it is time to sleep."

Inuyasha had much to think about, but now he was tired and missing Shu, he hated to think of his brother as unhappy; but he was also a sensible little boy and was prepared to trust the adults who loved him, even if he was not quite satisfied in his mind.

IYQ Community; September 2010 Week #4:

We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

–Billy Joel


	56. A New Sister

A New Sister

There was an air of excitement from the children, when Yori and Kaoru were spotted down the road; he had left earlier, to accompany his betrothed and to have some time alone to walk with her. Inuyasha though, was reminded of when they had all waited happily for Toshi and how that had turned out and now he was a little bit apprehensive about meeting a new human. However Kaoru waited patiently for Yori to introduce his older brother, not smiling at the seeming discrepancy; she had been well prepared for this meeting.

Kaoru got down to her knees in front of Inuyasha without any fear clouding her scent and the small hanyou noticed that he was now taller than her and looking down into her face. She was not overly pretty, in fact in comparison to his mother, she was positively plain, but her expression was friendly and good humoured. She did have a lovely smile though, that lit her features; and a pretty gentle laugh that didn't grate on his ears. Inuyasha had no fear either when she opened her arms to him, waiting for him to make the first move that would allow her to hug him.

Kaoru smelled fresh and clean and Inuyasha smiled at her and was happy to call her sister, for Yori. She even asked politely if she could pet his ears and didn't just assume to do it and when he let her, she was kind and didn't pull or scratch; she even managed to earn a growling purr of satisfaction which made him blush. And to top it all, she held his clawed hand as they all walked the final distance to the farmhouse. Kaoru's scent didn't lie to him, she was not pretending to like him for her betrothed's sake; she _did _like him for himself.

As Izayoi watched her children come up to the house from the gateway she sighed in relief to see Inuyasha hand in hand with Kaoru. Perhaps there would be some continuity for her small son when she had gone, if Kaoru was able to ease the pain of Izayoi's passing for the hanyou, who would still be so young. A pang of jealousy grew in her heart as over the following week it became obvious that Inuyasha had developed an infantile crush on his soon to be sister-in-law. He followed her around and sat at her feet while she played with his hair and ears; in fact, she could not escape her small devotee.

Izayoi of course saw the affection for what it was and soon her jealousy dissipated in her laughing at herself, especially when Yori too made jokes to Kaoru wondering if she was now considering that she was promised to the wrong brother. The jokes were not made within Inuyasha's hearing as the boy would probably take them the wrong way, misunderstanding the humour and no child likes to be laughed at. But by the end of the week with only one week to go before the wedding, Kaoru was firmly entrenched as family according to Inuyasha's heart.

Kaoru wasn't a new interest to the rest of the family, her own were neighbours in the local village and she had often played with the children when growing up, but Inuyasha rarely ventured into the human province. His experience of human playtimes were on the farm where his cousins were the only ones he knew, outside of his immediate family. That meant that Kaoru had the advantage of Inuyasha when it came to them knowing about the other, she had grown up with hearing about him, from his siblings and the rest of village gossip.

But she was an open-minded girl, and sensible for her fifteen years; she was very well aware that gossip rarely indicated truth and besides, she was in love with Yori and wanted to come to know his older, little brother for herself. As the wedding plans were simple enough, and had been made mainly by the two mothers, most of Kaoru's time was her own to spend and Yori had approved her idea to befriend his brother. To this end she made herself available to Inuyasha to answer his questions and ask a few of her own.

Being only young, Inuyasha had not yet learned to dissemble and he trusted Kaoru, telling her everything about his life and the people he loved; she in turn was truly interested and Inuyasha found talking to her was easy. That was until he came to speaking of the one thing that so far had a tenacious grip on his mind and was colouring his life. Although he didn't speak of it much, because he knew that it worried his parents that he was so concerned, the panda hanyou and his pathetic fate was never far from his thoughts.

That was until Kaoru came and sat by him while he was painting pictures on a wet day. Inuyasha had depicted a small boy with white and black hair and ears on top of his head, playing ball with another boy with long white hair, who also had ears on top of his head. He was engrossed in the activity and didn't realise he had an audience. Kaoru of course knew the story but not from Inuyasha and she asked him to tell her which he did, giving the bare bones only as it was difficult for him to describe just why he was so involved. Kaoru asked if she could adjust the picture and she rounded the ears on top of the panda's head, explaining that the boy would probably have had ears like that, just as Inuyasha had ears like an Inu.

She told Inuyasha that she had seen a picture of the animal panda in a travelling artist's show; the man went from village to village to sell his paintings at the big houses in the area. Meanwhile Inuyasha was waiting for his picture to dry before he put it and a soft ball into a small lacquer box he had been given. Afterwards he went out to play with the rest of the family, any solemnity of the morning gone in the carefree play of the afternoon. But later that evening, and when he was assumed to be asleep in bed, Inuyasha crept out of his window with the box.

At the back of the house was a grassy area that was hardly used and here Inuyasha dug a hole and buried the box. Then he placed a tiny marker and an offering of a rice ball saved from his dinner, making a tiny shrine to the panda hanyou. He sat on his knees in the still warm grass with his head bowed and his eyes closed, beside the shrine for a while, talking to the panda in his head, hoping that the unnamed boy wouldn't be offended at his actions.

As Inuyasha spoke to the panda hanyou, he imagined that they would have been friends and between getting lost in his thoughts and the smell of the sweet grass, he fell asleep. He was not left for long, soon he was lifted into the strong arms of his guard who carried him back to his room, then jumped through the window and placed Inuyasha back in his futon. In the morning Inuyasha awoke refreshed and lighter in heart than he'd felt for a while; it seemed that he had put the panda hanyou to rest in more ways than one during the night.

Of course what he had done was not unknown by his father or brother, the guard informed Their Royal Highnesses everything pertaining to Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru had been to see just what his small brother had buried. But there was no need to interfere with Inuyasha's personal shrine and over the next few days leading up to the wedding, the shrine gained a small fence surround, courtesy of Yori and was visited by all of the family with the promise from Makoto that it would never be removed.

The wedding day was bright and cheerful, and when he saw his brother and sister-in-law as they turned to the assembled crowd as man and wife, Inuyasha was in awe. They looked so very grown up to him that he was suddenly very shy; which was made worse by the fact that the twins too, looked much older than he did, in all of their finery. But the fact that Inuyasha looked more like a doll dressed in his new kimono, worked to his advantage at the village fete after the wedding. Everyone knew of the hanyou, but few had seen him and rumours were rife and suspicions high.

Kaoru's family had been warned of the dangers of her alliance with Yori, purely because of his brother, and many old and bad stories of youkai had been remembered and aired amongst the older villagers. There was no overt threat made to the boy or his family at the wedding feast because of the general fear of retribution by his youkai relatives; but there were many snide looks at the boy which made him nervous. Kaoru though paid no heed and even danced with Inuyasha keeping his profile high and she hugged him frequently to make her point that he was welcome in her presence.

Her example was like a breath of fresh air and by the end of the evening, Inuyasha and many of the other younger people including children, were playing and dancing all together. In the shadows Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha enjoyed the evening and was finally carried, sound asleep, back to the farm by Makoto. The older brother was pleased that the younger had been accepted by some of the villagers and that he was not required to sweep in to rescue the boy, but he felt a sense of loss that he had not been needed.

The youkai family had of course been invited to attend the wedding, but it had been thought better by the elder members to keep away so as not to inhibit the villagers. They had however been more than generous in wedding gifts for the new couple; a piece of land not far from the farm had been procured, with a house to go with it, a gift given from Inu no Taishou, a few pairs of breeding farm animals from the youkai siblings, and soft furnishings for the house from the Lady. Yori and Kaoru would want for nothing in setting up their new life together.

The following week after the wedding, Inu no Taishou decided it was time for Inuyasha to return to the Western Palace; Sesshoumaru was stressed from the forced separation once again and in any case, Inuyasha would have to get over the difficulty and learn. All people and attitudes change over time, Inuyasha would learn that he too would do so himself. The boy had now had some experience in prejudiced behaviour towards him and could no longer be as sheltered as they had all tried to keep him.

However it still saddened the father when he saw for himself that Inuyasha had grown in such understanding. When he saw the ears twitch downwards slightly as the boy was greeted enthusiastically by both Michiko and Hiroto who called him 'Puppy Brother' as they ran to greet him; the father's heart nearly broke. His second pup's 'tell' that he was unsure was always so easy to notice, the ears were such a give-away. But there was nothing to be gained by drawing attention to him as Inuyasha was happy to see his younger siblings and the ears were soon perked right up again.

But as the summer holidays wore on there was a noticeable change in Inuyasha, to all those who loved him; it was only subtle and hard to put into words, but their innocent pup had a more knowing look now in his wide golden eyes. Once a week, when he was at the farm, he refreshed the offerings at the small shrine and tidied the grass, but he never spoke of his thoughts to anyone and went back to play with the twins, or visit Yori and Kaoru who always kept some of his favourite toys and pastimes at their home.

Inevitably soon it seemed it was time for school to start once more and Inuyasha along with the other children grouped together to exchange news of their holidays; as had become the custom. Again there were tales of glittering occasions where the children had been introduced to dignitaries before being sent to bed or the nursery; some had even been allowed to stay up later and watch for a little while. Inuyasha listened to his fellows, and wondered why he had not yet been present for any of his father's social evenings.

But he found to his surprise that it was his own experience that captured his listeners' attention when it was his turn to speak. He told of the wedding and dancing and feasting; his audience was amazed that he had been allowed to mingle and join in until way after their normal bedtimes. Inuyasha had been outside, there had been a real bonfire and fireworks and he'd mixed with humans...a rare event indeed for his full youkai friends. That was far more interesting than watching boring adults talking and Inuyasha had many questions to answer about humans and what they'd eaten and done.

A sneered comment from Xing-fu that Inuyasha should know what humans were like because he was half one himself, backfired spectacularly. For the first time many of the pupils realised that Inuyasha was a hanyou and not just a mix of youkai, but half human, and that piqued their interest as well. They were mainly still too young to have become biased and parents were careful not to speak ill of the son of their benefactor. But that made him exotic to the untaught minds of his companions and once again, the modest and unassuming Inuyasha, was the centre of attention.

IYQ Community; JULY 2010

Week #2:

Age considers; youth ventures.

-Rabindranath Tagore


	57. Time Passes

Time Passes

IYQ Community; May 2008 "The surest poison is time." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

Mostly for the next decade or so, not a lot changed for the youkai young of Inuyasha's class. The pattern of lessons and holidays became established and was not a problem even for the panda cub, who sometimes had to stay in the Western Palace along with Inuyasha and the wolf cubs. Of course, Inuyasha was often at his family farm or else with his youkai family, while the others remained as guests with their own attendants. If they were together at any time there were always adults to keep play or sparring within acceptable limits.

During these years Inuyasha became an uncle three times, to Yori and Kaoru's children; but this was nothing new or remarkable to his own friends, because some of them also had mated siblings with children, a couple were even younger than their nieces or nephews. He also went to the weddings of Sora and Chouko who were married a year apart and he came to like their respective mates, even if they smiled at the term. They too lived in adjoining lands to the farm, given as wedding gifts from Inu no Taishou. Fairly soon after that Inuyasha added four more nieces and three more nephews to his human pack and he doted on all of them, and they too grew to love him.

Inuyasha found the fact that the children started to grow up around him quickly and seemed to rapidly mature at least in comparison to him, as an anomaly he didn't understand. He knew now that it was the way of things and he'd understood his mother's explanation of the horses intellectually. But it was very unnerving; especially when the first born of Yori and Kaoru, a strapping boy like his father, reached eleven years old and was a finger breadth taller than his uncle. The fact that his nephew liked to play the same games as Inuyasha was however a redeeming feature, and soon the young hanyou just accepted the inevitable; he didn't understand, but it didn't change the fact.

Eventually it made no difference that his brothers both looked as if they could be his father too, or that Chouko reminded him greatly of his mother, in the days before Izayoi's hair turned her into an Inu like him. Chouko annoyed him the most because she ruffled his hair, or treated and threatened him as if he were one of her children, seeming to forget the respect he was due as her older brother. But he really protested the loudest when she hauled both her son and him in and scrubbed them both down for their baths because they had been catching newts or something in the river and got all muddy. It didn't make any difference to Chouko how much Inuyasha squeaked about her invasion of his privacy, if the boys were both dirty, she wanted them clean.

She also said in no uncertain terms that if Inuyasha didn't like it then he should act as the older one and not get her son into the mud. But to soothe his ruffled feathers, she would always let the boys play for longer in the warm water before getting them out to dry. But the indignity had reminded Inuyasha of Inu no Taishou's warning about Hanako, and how humiliated she would have felt if her little brother had had to look after all her personal needs, had she lived. She would also now have been a woman of twenty two, full grown and he would still have been only a little boy; for the first time he saw the truth behind his father's concerns.

Once he was all warm and dry again in front of the hearty fire and eating some delicious meaty stew he stopped feeling so miffed with his sister. In fact he felt quite civil especially when she held him closely in front of her and brushed out his drying hair in a soothing rhythm while her husband told both boys stories. Then when Chouko's little daughters were already asleep in the futon and her son too had gone to bed, Inuyasha was left alone with the adults; and Chouko would give him a special cup of warm milk and rub his ears gently, enjoying his little growl. It was never long after that before his head dropped and he too was put to bed; clean and dry, warm and comfortable and content. Any disturbing questions that were forming in his mind were for the time being, forgotten.

Izayoi found this period of her life a mixed blessing; she was still healthy but was now in her fifties. She was surrounded by her children and their families, all of whom gave her and Makoto a great deal of pleasure and occupied a lot of their time. But as time passed, she worried more and more for her eldest and yet at the same time, youngest child; Inuyasha still didn't understand what aging would ultimately mean for them as humans. He barely understood the fact that he was still so young when even his siblings' children were catching him up.

Inuyasha had seen death before, of Hanako of course, and also his step-grandmother, but he was unaware as yet that the old lady had died from natural causes. Izayoi didn't want him to start thinking that one day she too would do the same; he was a child that thought deeply in any case and the last thing she wanted was that he would dwell on the inevitable for too many years yet. She could reasonably hope for another twenty or more decent years, but there was no stopping ageing for her or her children except the one, and her heart wept knowing that one day Inuyasha would say goodbye to them all.

So at first she and Makoto trod a fine line with the boy, sharing his time with each of his siblings' families so that the new children would grow up comfortably with him, just as their parents had. It would give Inuyasha longer with human family he knew and loved, but it meant that she had less time with him. Izayoi was in effect trying to slowly wean him off his dependency on her, which was a very bitter thing for her to do, when all she wanted was to keep him by her side for as long as she had left; Inuyasha was her baby, her first and last and secretly in her heart, her most precious.

Inuyasha of course knew nothing of his mother's turmoil, but he too was torn. On the one hand he missed his mother if he was staying at one of his siblings homes, but on the other, he valued having so many more playmates once again. As with most children, Inuyasha didn't notice the changes in Izayoi, and he wouldn't know the significance if he did; she was Mama that was all. But one day when his exuberance at seeing her made him forget, he jumped into her arms without warning, and caused her to stumble.

Makoto caught them both, but he was no longer as strong as he'd been either and had to take a step back to steady them. Inuyasha's eyes went really wide and scared as Izayoi staggered under his solid weight, the boy might have been small for his age in human terms but, he was still a sturdy size with momentum. Before he could overly worry, Izayoi laughingly told him not to do it again as he had grown and got bigger, soon he would be taller than she and then she held him firmly to her, so that he would know she wasn't cross.

Inuyasha gave her a big toothy grin that lit his face, he longed to be taller and she was thankful she'd known just what to say to make her boy happy. He then ran off to greet the rest of his family and Izayoi burst into the tears she'd long held in and turned to Makoto for comfort. He took her inside quickly and Kaoru made her a cup of tea. Their daughter in law was concerned and took Izayoi's hands in her own and asked her to confide in her.

Kaoru was a good listener and wise and had a practical solution for them; Izayoi and Makoto should go visiting along with Inuyasha, that way they could watch him play; and of course, none of their offspring would mind, the children too were always happy to see the grandparents. It was such an obvious idea and worked so well, that Izayoi berated herself for not seeing it earlier and making such a fuss; Inuyasha was also happier that she was around more again. It even allowed her to forget sometimes, that time was inexorable as it leaked its insidious poison, which all too soon would eventually separate her from her child, long before he would understand.

Still Izayoi's sometimes morbid thoughts aside, as a growing family, the humans were happy and busy with their lives and Inuyasha was always pleased to see and be part of them all. He was also a happy pup in the Western Palace and now the older youkai were very used to three smaller bodies racing and playing along the corridors and gardens. They got under foot regularly and popped up disconcertingly all over the place when playing hide and seek, their favourite game that helped develop their senses. It had also been decided that Hiroto could join Inuyasha in his school once he'd turned fifteen, rather than set up a class for him; a decision come to when two of the other boys' parents had asked for their young sons to join Inuyasha's class.

Hiroto had had a private tutor that taught him his basics from the age of ten and he was more than ready by fifteen. He enjoyed reading and study and with extra help from his tutor within the lesson, he would catch up fairly quickly over the years. Inuyasha was fiercely protective over his younger brother, even though the younger boy was now a few inches taller than him, not to mention bigger in general size. So for the past six years each boy had a special friend in his brother at school as did the other sets of siblings.

Being that bit younger than the others, stopped Hiroto from being an immediate target for those who needed to impose Alpha status. He was Beta by age for now, although as he matured in years to come it would almost certainly come to the fore in a way that wouldn't happen for Inuyasha. As all the boys developed, they would find out their pack positions at different times, but that was why the sparring areas were provided. Hiroto was also too young at the moment to comprehend the sly comments directed solely at Inuyasha by Xing-fu every now and then.

But Xing-fu was merely an occasional annoyance, most of the boys found him amusing and good fun and he didn't go overboard with his grievance against Inuyasha. So for most of the time everyone was happy at school, their active minds and energetic bodies needing the balance of structure and play. In fact the next decade was good and calm in the most part and Xing-fu and Hiroto became fast friends, they both enjoyed pranks and were good at their lessons and although both boys had to work hard to achieve, they did well when they did.

The friendship didn't bother Inuyasha; he was an easy going child and quick to forgive. Besides which, he wasn't losing his brother's companionship as the whole group did much together and siblings in any case, shared the same room. However it did become obvious later that Hiroto was Alpha in nature like his older brother and father which led to some problems. He and Inuyasha got on very well until Hiroto realised he should win in tussles because he was bigger and stronger than his middle brother.

The fights started as normal sparring until Hiroto's instincts kicked in and he tried to best Inuyasha in a more aggressive manner. Of course this was expected and explained to Hiroto, who would now learn his pack position at home, but Xing-fu could see opportunities to make mischief between the brothers. At first in their sparring, the panda would cheer on Hiroto, but the younger Inu was not yet as experienced as Inuyasha so despite being a bit bigger, the hanyou could use his smaller frame to great advantage.

Of course it all seemed innocuous enough, in any match the boys took sides, but it soon became apparent that the Inu brothers were the biggest draw. The problem started when Xing-fu started to 'coach' Hiroto; in private he would innocently comment that as a full youkai, even if younger, he should always be able to best Inuyasha. Not only that, the hanyou was obviously beta in nature and should concede to Hiroto's Alpha. Hiroto had already been taught that his Alpha status had nothing to do with intimidating others, but in the natural desire to prove himself to his father and older brothers, he conveniently started to forget his lessons.

A/N In case of confusion in this chapter, here is a list of the main characters' ages in years, from the start to the end of the chapter; the youkai in italics, are still young, pre-adolescent.

_Inuyasha 23-47 _

Izayoi 39-63

_Michiko 16-41 _

Yori 16-41

Sora 13-38

Chouko 13-38

_Hiroto 7-31_


	58. AN EXPLANATION

AN EXPLANATION

A very short chapter with a long Author's Note following;

Inuyasha grew very suspicious of Xing-fu offering to coach Hiroto, their whispered asides and glances at him made the hanyou alert to the panda manipulating the younger pup. At first he put his concerns down to the fact that he didn't like Xing-fu and that it didn't matter that Hiroto seemed to listen to him a lot.

This is part of the story so that I can make this for me rare Author's note legal for the site.

A/N

Usually in my stories I have youkai age similarly as humans to the age of ten, physically and in maturity. Thereafter they slow right down in both areas and although knowledge and experience will take them beyond their seeming years, they will still be comparatively immature. For example I think Rin is about seven years old when we first meet her; Inuyasha according to his creator is about the equivalent of fifteen, therefore comparatively he is only about twice her age, although of course his life has given him far more experience.

It is evident by Inuyasha's personality and behaviour that he is only mid adolescent and yet he is over two hundred years old; and Shippou is over fifty years, yet appears to be about seven. I am not going to quote all the episodes to prove my point; you no doubt know them all well. I source from manga primarily, but I do take from the anime if it doesn't contradict canon and if it suits my story to do so, as I am only writing fan fiction; although I am sure I have made mistakes.

Therefore in my story How It Could Have Been, Inuyasha grows far more slowly in physical and mature growth than his human siblings, and eventually his nieces and nephews and then their children; in accord with the stronger blood inherited from his youkai parent. I am not being specific with how old he is actually, i.e. he is not aging one year to every ten human. But he has not yet reached puberty; in chapter two I mention he will still be considered a young pup at eighty or so, when he might be assumed to have lost his mother.

Also I assume that Sesshoumaru is only about the equivalent of fourteen to fifteen when Inuyasha is born in many of my stories, including this one. I base this on the depiction of him in the third film, and to me it makes sense that he is only a youth when he succeeds his father. He is in that age where he is not yet adult and not a small child; he is clever, opinionated, arrogant and bereaved. I believe a lot of his behaviour towards everyone and of course Inuyasha comes from the fact he has lost his beloved father's influence.

I have to be careful here as I don't mean to insult my readers, but I have three children, (two boys), all now in their teens, my youngest is a boy of thirteen...just. I base a lot of incidents and behaviour of the characters on my own children and my nephews.

So much for age and maturity, and now onto Inuyasha specifically; regarding his size and perhaps his attitudes. I depict him at this point in time as about the size of a small ten year old human. Children all vary in size naturally, but I envisage him as just below average in height and build. I put this down to his heritage in my story; at the moment he is smaller than youkai of his type and age because he is half human. Therefore when his youkai siblings also reach ten and slow down, they are taller than him naturally, having undiluted blood and Hiroto is bigger anyway in build; this I mentioned when he was a baby and Inuyasha remarked on it to Sesshoumaru.

Again this is normal in humans too; boys and girls grow at roughly the same rate until puberty and vary in size even within the family; many girls are bigger and taller than their brothers in early childhood. But Inuyasha is also _slightly_ small for a human of physical ten years, mainly because of his youkai blood which has slowed his growth down, so where his human siblings will rapidly have grown he has halted for a long time. He is not tiny like Shippou, for his age, just not as tall as Makoto's sons who take after their tall father.

Inuyasha will grow when he reaches puberty, as do all things and probably in fits and starts; my son added six inches over eighteen months, he actually grew four of those in six weeks, and was quite ill at the time because of it. My sons are two years apart and the eldest is now over a foot taller than his brother, because my thirteen year old hasn't had a growth spurt yet.

In manga and anime, Inuyasha and Miroku are shown to be about the same height with Kouga a few inches taller. I base this on the anime, but also a height chart drawing I have sourced from the internet. Therefore Inuyasha, including his ears, is the same height as a human male but as yet he is not fully grown. He is clearly depicted as having the body of a youth, not fully mature; if you notice the difference in upper torso images of the brothers that indicate Sesshoumaru has become physically adult by the time of Inuyasha's unsealing.

Although Inuyasha is physically very strong due to his father's blood and his wiry build, he still puts more effort into his attacks, in comparison to Sesshoumaru, I feel this is more due to maturity than his humanity, although that has to be a considering factor. The indications are that he will only gain as he becomes adult.

Inuyasha's personality in this story and many of my others is that of a well behaved and mannered small child. The indications are seen in anime specifically, that his mother is very ladylike and has brought her son up to be a respectful boy. Often in manga and sometimes in anime we are shown a thoughtful and contemplative boy who has an innocence still clinging to him; and that to me indicates the rudeness and brash persona is a result of having to survive a very deprived childhood.

In my story he does not suffer in this way and is being brought up with the manners of a Prince. Although the manners and language of adolescence itself when they are together, leaves a lot to be desired in my adult opinion and Inuyasha will undoubtedly revert to type at some point later in the story.

Now I come to a point that is perhaps controversial to many; I do not make Inuyasha Alpha in nature. Whatever the reason in manga or anime, he is not depicted as a natural leader, in my opinion again. He might become one as he grows up in manga, but as far as we know he is swayed by Kagome, and the necklace wouldn't stop a true Alpha from making or enforcing decisions for the group. Can anyone imagine Sesshoumaru being stopped from doing anything by a rosary? Inuyasha also defers to both Miroku and Kagome.

Kouga too is Alpha and Inuyasha in manga and anime knows this, even though he fights the wolf, the hanyou can be trodden on, or told firmly what to do by Kouga. Although it is Inuyasha who chooses whether to accept the advice or not; mainly because he doesn't recognise Kouga as _his_ Alpha and will fight him, until Kagome intervenes. Even though Kouga eventually likes and accepts Inuyasha and is not as physically strong perhaps, his nature is more dominant; pack positions do not rely solely on physical strength in non animals, see how Kouga's pack follow him without fail.

That is not to say Inuyasha can't lead, or make decisions, of course he can, but by nature he is not dominant, he is only noisy. Any of the others can threaten or coerce him, so therefore in my stories, Inuyasha recognizes instinctively that he is Beta to his father and Sesshoumaru, his stepfather and his now adult brothers. That doesn't make him immediately Beta to anyone else however. His protective Inu nature will make him fight for what he believes is right or look after those in his care.

This is only my take on understanding of course but it is how I see it and what I base my writings on. So I hope that has helped to clear things up but if it is still as clear as mud, please let me know and I'll try to make it easier. As ever I have got carried away in my reply. Thanks for reading. Sue


	59. Nasty Notes

Nasty Notes

IYQ Community; May 2008, "Why is it that every time I think I know the answers, someone goes and changes the questions?" - _The X-Files_

"You are only a hanyou Inuyasha; I am your Alpha, so you should do as I tell you."

"You will not be my Alpha ever, even if you beat me and so far you haven't, and anyway what's me being hanyou got to do with it?"

"Well Xing-fu says a hanyou can't ever be Alpha to a youkai, 'cos you are weak."

"I'm not weak Hiroto, and in any case you don't know if you are going to always be Alpha, you have to be grown up first. What else is Xing-fu saying about me?"

"Nothing." But Hiroto's reply was too quick to be convincing. However he wanted to change the subject, he loved Inuyasha, but he also liked Xing-fu and he knew the other two boys didn't see eye to eye. He was positive that the panda only said things to wind Inuyasha up and he thought his brother was too sensitive when he reacted. Not that Inuyasha had ever started a fight with Xing-fu, but he did moan a lot about him to Hiroto.

Then when he got nowhere with his younger brother, Inuyasha had voiced his concerns to The Tiger, asking that Xing-fu be separated a little more from Hiroto. But The Tiger had declined, there was no reason to split the boys up, and in fact the tutor felt that perhaps it was a touch of jealousy creeping in from the slightly older brother. He had voiced this to Inuyasha, at the same time warning him not to cause trouble in the class. Inuyasha though didn't understand, he was fundamentally an honest boy and felt that everyone was ignoring his concerns.

But Inuyasha was bothered that Hiroto might also think that he was jealous of Xing-fu's influence over the younger brother, which was not the case. So he told Hiroto what he'd said and The Tiger's reply to him; then stressed that he was not jealous, only worried, that Xing-fu might be teaching him wrongly. Of course this did not go down well at all with Hiroto, who felt Inuyasha was treating him like a baby, interfering with his life when he had no right to do so, and as if he had no intelligence to choose his own friends. Inuyasha realised too late that he should not have told Hiroto of his meeting with The Tiger.

The verbal argument gained the attention of everyone eventually; neither of the boys were exactly quiet, or trying at the time to keep their disagreement private, even if they were in their room. This though was excellent ammunition for Xing-fu who was proving to have a sly side to him. From then onwards Xing-fu had pushed the notion of Youkai and Alpha supremacy with not only Hiroto, but with the other youngsters while they were at play or sparring. But he smiled a lot and nobody took offence, because he was never a bully and only seemed to be aspiring to make the others achieve their potential.

Even the few who had not yet settled into natural pack order and wouldn't until they were adult, were not pushed into the background, they were youkai and understood instinctively that their positions in life were not set in stone. Only Inuyasha felt disturbed by all the innuendo, not realising that his mainly human heart didn't always think in the same ways that a full youkai heart did. He alone had sentimentality warring against his pure instinct and was often confused; youkai did have feelings but they were usually tempered with instinct in a way that Inuyasha's weren't, almost diametrically opposite, his feelings more often than not won in their battle.

Inuyasha then gave up fighting with Xing-fu and ignored him; if nobody else, including the instructors saw what the panda was up to, it was more than likely that Inuyasha was the one misunderstanding. The Tiger had tried to help the boy by taking Inuyasha's humanity into account, but he was getting tired of complaints too. On the other hand to be fair to the stern but kindly male, if Inuyasha had told him that Xing-fu was sending him nasty notes, he might have taken the hanyou more seriously. But Inuyasha kept that information to himself; he didn't want anyone else to know and give Xing-fu the satisfaction of knowing that he had found a weapon that did upset Inuyasha.

The notes only came spasmodically and had started when Hiroto started school, with one that hinted that now Inuyasha had proper protection with his full youkai brother in his class. Others were just of one or two words; sneak, cry-baby, friendless hanyou, etc; but where others would have ignored and destroyed them, Inuyasha had kept them all in his desk in his room. Some he didn't even understand and just assumed they were rude; for instance, what was a whore and why was his mother one?

Inuyasha tried not to pay the notes much mind, it was only name-calling in the written form and he wasn't a baby or a tattle-tale like the notes said; besides he had plenty of his own names to call Xing-fu if he wanted to. Although if he remembered the insults he felt hot and angry inside, and felt that the panda knew exactly how annoyed he was, if the knowing smirk that was often on Xing-fu's face was anything to go by. Which brought them back to where they were today and Hiroto had once again failed to beat Inuyasha at sparring and the older boy had refused to concede that the younger one was his Alpha or had the right to tell him what to do.

As they departed the arena, the rest of the class applauded them for an entertaining fight, most were cheering for Hiroto, willing him to defeat his brother and claim supremacy. None of the children realised that it was their individual youkai who were cheering for Hiroto to win, instincts were high, wanting the purebred youkai to gain the upper hand over the hanyou. Inuyasha though was resigned, one day and probably soon, it would happen that Hiroto became champion; but Inuyasha would not acknowledge him as Alpha, only his father and Sesshoumaru had that right, unless Hiroto managed to beat either of them. Inuyasha chuckled as he thought of the likelihood of that scenario.

It was time to clean up before the evening meal and Inuyasha and Hiroto went to the bath house, the older one giving pointers to his younger brother, but not giving away all of his own secrets. Hiroto was more relaxed now that Inuyasha seemed to have given up his tendency to warn him all the time about Xing-fu. At dinner that night everyone was talking about how Hiroto would soon show Inuyasha that he was the better fighter and as the hanyou didn't seem to be bothered by the good natured rivalry, The Tiger didn't stop it and let the boys chatter after they'd eaten.

In the morning, Xing-fu managed to catch Inuyasha alone and whisper that all the boys liked Hiroto; they couldn't wait until the half-breed was put in his proper place. Did Inuyasha realise yet that he was alone and had no real friends? Finally Inuyasha snapped and elbowed Xing-fu viciously hard in the ribs, making the panda catch his breath, before marching off to breakfast feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself for losing his self control.

When they met up again for lessons, it became obvious to everyone that Xing-fu was in great pain, and although Inuyasha was sure he was making a mountain out of a molehill, he was doing a good job. Of course it wasn't long before The Tiger saw the bruising on the cub's ribs and Inuyasha had admitted to the deed. Xing-fu admitted to saying something unwise, although he couldn't remember what had upset Inuyasha and the hanyou wasn't forthcoming either. So with a sigh, The Tiger informed Inuyasha that he would have to help Xing-fu during the morning lessons until the bruise was healed.

That meant picking up pencils that the panda dropped, or fetching and carrying anything that was required and Inuyasha did all with good grace because he truly hadn't meant to cause harm. The rest of the children were appalled at the bruise, which caused Xing-fu to wince a lot and drop many items; but they didn't feel sorry for Inuyasha having to pick them up, because he was the one at fault. Then a few days later when the panda set his pens and inks ready to work he found that his best brush was broken, snapped clean through the handle.

It was his favourite, the brush had worn exactly right for his work and he lamented loudly that it had been given to him by his father. Everyone commiserated with him, some offered him the choice from their own brushes, but when the next day he found that all of his inks had been mixed and were now useless, it seemed to all that it was no accident. Over the next couple of weeks other personal items of the panda were broken and some were irreparable; someone it seemed had a nasty streak in their nature and had taken vengeance on the panda cub.

It was not hard for everyone to put a name to the guilty party and although there was no proof at all, Inuyasha found he was being shunned by all of his school mates, and worse Hiroto too asked to move out of his room. The Tiger called for calm during lessons and mealtimes, there was nothing to suggest that Inuyasha was the arbitrator of the badness, but he too felt that despite the lack of evidence, Inuyasha was guilty. The young hanyou found the time at school start to become intolerable, nobody was speaking to him, let alone playing with him outside of their lessons and Hiroto wouldn't even look at his brother.

The Tiger didn't think that the time was right yet to bring in Inu no Taishou, this was a school matter and these things usually found their own level. But when Inuyasha got up from his cushion one morning to present his homework, he knocked over Xing-fu's inks, all over the boy's writing. The Tiger told him that one more incident and he would be reported to his father for all the mischief that had been happening. Inuyasha said nothing, his face was aflame as the eyes of everyone were on him and he could feel the scorn as if it were real heat.

The Tiger wasn't finished and told Inuyasha that he must make amends by re-writing Xing-fu's homework and any other writing that had to be done that day, apart from his own. That meant there was no social time for Inuyasha because he had to do two days worth of writing. Not that playtime was very happy for him at the moment, but he did like to be outside during the free periods. That night no one came near him, even his maid was seeing to Hiroto and didn't bring him his supper or a drink. Inuyasha was very tired and miserable by the time he got to bed that night.

The final straw came for Inuyasha's patience in the morning; Hiroto came to collect his things for lessons and once again ignored his brother. But Inuyasha had one more try, he categorically stated that he had done none of the horrid things to Xing-fu, and it hadn't been his fault that the ink had spilled, he had felt the panda pull on his sleeve, deliberately making it look like Inuyasha's fault. Hiroto looked at his brother with scorn and sneered at him, not bothering to answer until Inuyasha said;

"Can't you tell by my scent that I am not lying?"

"Who'd want to get close enough to you to scent you and your dirty blood?" Hiroto said nastily before leaving Inuyasha alone again. The young hanyou didn't know what to think, what did Hiroto mean by dirty blood? Did he think that Inuyasha was ill or something? He remembered that one of the notes Xing-fu had sent him, called him filthy hanyou, was it something like that that Hiroto meant? Inuyasha was still pondering when he reached the breakfast table and handed over the assignment he'd been given to Xing-fu.

The panda smirked and slipped another note to Inuyasha who didn't give him the satisfaction of reading it, but instead ripped it up in front of the boy. He then sat and ate his breakfast alone without wanting to talk and was the first pupil in class, only giving a nod to The Tiger when he was asked if everything was alright and had he done the extra work. As the rest of them filed in, Xing-fu put an opened note in front of Inuyasha so that he couldn't help but read it, before he folded it and put it in his sleeve; dirty blooded son of a whore. Inuyasha still didn't understand what was written and was sure that neither did Xing-fu, but he knew it had to be an insult.

Inuyasha was very angry by now, he had been trying to ignore the panda and not let his meanness affect him, but he couldn't tolerate his mother being insulted and once again he turned on the horrid child to give him a piece of his mind. But Xing-fu anticipated this and called the attention of The Tiger who asked for the homework that Inuyasha had done for him, only to find it smudged and blotted in many places. With a severe headache already forming, The Tiger held up the shoddy work and called Inuyasha to task once again.

"I am tired of all this posturing between you all, but especially I am disappointed in you Inuyasha; youkai do not behave in this way, you are here to learn and to be corrected to make sure you understand your future duties. If it is your humanity that makes you disobedient, I shall have to treat you differently from the others; and this is not what your father wishes. You must learn my child, that your actions are not to be tolerated in a civilised class and I shall inform your father of this latest rebellion. You have always been a model student; it is a shame that you cannot overcome your jealousy and that it makes you a sullen and sly boy."

The Tiger was sure of his words and the reason behind all of the problems; he'd had boys before that took a while to settle down together. Youkai blood was strong and instinctive and caused many differences, before it was put in its place, even more so when a lot of potential alphas were together. But it was almost unheard of for a natural Beta to be so, and Inuyasha had acted almost true to type before he and Xing-fu met; in fact he was the nicest pupil The Tiger had ever had and the change was upsetting. The only solution the tutor could come up with was to let the father deal with the son.

Looking at Inuyasha now The Tiger was pleased that he'd reached the right conclusion by the use of his stern words, the pup's face was beacon red and his eyes were brilliantly shiny with the tears than flowed down his cheeks. He was the picture of shame and now he would be ready to knuckle down again as he should; of course the public telling off was humiliating, but it should never have come to this and hopefully, Inuyasha would in time understand. Therefore it was surprising to him when the boy raised his voice to his teacher, shouting out that he was wrong and so was everyone else. This assertion was emphasized by Inuyasha's swinging arms, before he bowed quickly and left the classroom.

This sort of upheaval was never pleasant to witness and most of the boys were subdued, a fact that enabled The Tiger to regain control in welcome routine work for them all. Hiroto was very upset and so were a couple of the others including Kouga, who had so far kept out of what he'd thought were petty squabbles. Xing-fu was delighted though, he'd finally beaten the stuck up, goody two shoes hanyou. The Tiger however was not pleased with the outcome, he hadn't wanted to drive Inuyasha to this point and out of class, but he'd forgotten how sensitive the boy was to criticism. So he decided to leave him alone for the morning to calm down and then welcome him back to class in the afternoon to accept his apology and discipline him for his deplorable temper.

Meantime in his room, Inuyasha was in despair, no one believed him; all he wanted now was Sesshoumaru, but he was not in the Palace. The son and heir of the West was in his further education, and for the last three years had been spending time learning in situ around the Western Lands, and only came home two or three times a year. Inuyasha knew it was important for Sesshoumaru to know how the West was run, and all about the different offices around the land, but it didn't help the lonely hanyou who wanted his bonded brother.

It was no good going to Inu no Taishou for this, his father was adamant about education and he would believe The Tiger's version of events, because he was another grown-up. Izayoi was out of the question because she was not very well and Inuyasha didn't want to bother her. Then, like a light shining in his brain he knew he could go to Yori, his brother would understand and at least listen to him and Kaoru too was a very understanding lady; she would give him a cuddle and would make him some sweet cakes.

So he took his rabbit and left the school grounds, and made his way to an astonished Yori who immediately let him in. He noticed the red eyes and the rabbit with concern, as did Kaoru who went to the pup and pulled him close in a hug, finally giving Inuyasha what he had needed for many days. Yori meanwhile went and told the guard who had followed the hanyou, to let Inu no Taishou know that Inuyasha was with them and was welcome to stay, at least until his problem was sorted.

Back at the school the class was still working quietly and The Tiger was thinking about what to say to his errant pupil, when he noticed a slip of paper he didn't recognise. Once he looked at it and saw what was written, he was furious; he swiftly realised that it must have come from Inuyasha's sleeve when he'd raised his arms in anger, no one else had been near the desk. He also recognised the pen work and he glanced at Xing-fu and his smug expression, and suddenly he had to face the fact that all his assumptions had been just that, and he was very wrong.

The Tiger sent Hiroto to go and tell Inuyasha that he was going to come and speak with him as soon as he'd called an assistant to sit with the class. Hiroto came back to say that Inuyasha was not in his room and that his rabbit was gone. Everyone knew that his rabbit was Inuyasha's most prized possession and that he wouldn't have gone anywhere without it, which meant that Inuyasha had run away. Hiroto felt terrible and burst into tears; he'd felt guilty all day at what he'd said to his brother and now Inuyasha had left. Suddenly though, a familiar youki signature was felt approaching and as Inu no Taishou came in, Hiroto flew into his father's arms.

TBC


	60. Resolved and a New Resolution

Resolved and a New Resolution

IYQ Community; July 2009, Week 1**:** Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love. - Jareb Teague

Inu no Taishou put Hiroto down and told him to return to his place as he had something of importance to sort out with The Tiger. He also said that he expected the class to stay well behaved until the assistant came to take charge; knowing that they would not disobey the Lord of the West. The two adults left and went to The Tiger's office where they were first served with refreshments. Inu no Taishou then informed the tutor that he had not yet seen his son, although he knew him to be with the eldest of his human brothers. Yori had also told the Western Lord most respectfully that Inuyasha was unwilling to speak with his father, because he was afraid that his father would take the word of another adult over his.

Perhaps The Tiger would be kind enough to explain what had happened to make Inuyasha so secretive, especially from one he knew loved him unconditionally. Inu no Taishou wanted all of the facts, he had never required special treatment or favouritism concerning his offspring, but he did require that they all be treated equally. There was no prevarication from The Tiger and he told his Lord in succinct terms all that he knew had happened. He truthfully answered that he had thought Inuyasha was acting in a jealous fashion over his younger brother who had made friends with Xing-fu, despite a mutual dislike of the older boys.

Inuyasha had made various requests to separate them, but had not given any justifiable reasons which had only added to the implication that his judgement was only based on that dislike. The Tiger had thought that Inuyasha's humanity made him act differently to a full youkai, and had tried to take that into account, especially during the good natured rivalry during sparring. However Inuyasha hadn't seemed to be bothered about any of that. But The Tiger then had to say about the latest incidents where the rivalry had seemed to escalate, the damage to Xing-fu's property and the rebellion against fair discipline by Inuyasha.

Then the note had come to light and The Tiger had realised that there was probably more to this than met the eye and had sent word to Inuyasha that he was going to talk to him, only to find the boy missing and Inu no Taishou arriving. Did The Tiger know who had written the note? Yes, the brushwork of each pupil was distinctive; the brush too had a stray hair that always left a faint mark. Did The Tiger still have the damaged items in his keeping?" He did, anything like that was essential proof to be given to the parent of the wrongdoer. Would The Tiger consent to allow Inu no Taishou in to Inuyasha's room to search? That too was of course permitted.

It was not long before all of the notes that Inuyasha had squirreled away in his drawer were found and both The Tiger and Inu no Taishou were horrified and greatly angered at the seeming persecution of the unassuming hanyou. It was obvious by the things written in some of the notes that Inuyasha had been on the receiving end of vicious words for some time, in fact at least since Hiroto had started school quite a few years before. Now Inu no Taishou's youngest son's penitent words came to mind, Hiroto was sorry for saying something nasty to Inuyasha that very morning, was this nasty calligraphy the work of his own son?

At least here The Tiger could reassure the angry father, it was not Hiroto and he dared to venture that anything the younger had said would not have caused Inuyasha to run away, at least not from that alone. Their mission complete in Inuyasha's room, both The Tiger and Inu no Taishou were better prepared to find out the truth from the pupils. They entered the schoolroom and waited for the assistant to leave before speaking. In fact before anything else, Hiroto was rushing back towards his father crying afresh, and telling him that Inuyasha was gone, and it was all his fault. That meant Inu no Taishou had to reassure him and the others that the young hanyou was found safe and sound, before sending his son back to his seat once more.

The news was calming but the look on the adults' face was anything but. Inu no Taishou looked around at the earnest faces, these were all children that he had come to know, and in the main like, as he did their parents. He knew that they weren't bad children, but they were young enough to be swayed, and this had happened when their friendship of Inuyasha had been manipulated. However they did look concerned and that was all to the good. After a while of this, Inu no Taishou had decided how to tackle the problem and called Kouga over to him. The wolf cub obeyed instantly, although the Western Lord could tell by his scent he was very nervous.

"Kouga, do you recognise these things?" Inu no Taishou asked, as he carefully showed the boy the damaged items that The Tiger had kept safe and wrapped in cloth.

"Yes, they're Xing's."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"They were broken by Inuyasha." Was the answer, but Kouga spoke quietly, he was not happy at having to say this.

"Did anyone see my son touch any of these, let alone break them?"

"No Sir."

"Has Inuyasha been in the habit of ruining someone else's belongings?"

"I've never seen him do anything like it before, no Sir."

"Has _anyone_ else anything to say that can help here, did anyone see Inuyasha destroy Xing-fu's things?" He looked around, but no one spoke, although most were shaking their heads. "Very well, Kouga come here again and take a scent of the pen; take your time. Does anything strike you as strange?" Inu no Taishou watched and waited until the light dawned on Kouga as to what the Inu was wanting.

"There is no trace of Inuyasha's scent, only The Tiger's and Xing's."

"See if you can scent whether or not Inuyasha touched anything here please Kouga."

"No, he didn't. He has never touched anything here." This time the answer was quicker and more certain."

"Then I would like to know just how Inuyasha committed this crime and why you have all been so quick to forget his nature." He waited to let the answer sink into the boys' heads and then he sent Kouga to sit down again while he cleared the desk and put out some of the notes that he'd found. He only put out the ones the boys would understand and then he called Kouga back to him and asked him to choose one that he would like applied to him. All Kouga could do was look away in shame and then Inu no Taishou asked all of the boys to come and choose a word or phrase that they would like to be known as. None of them accepted.

"These were found in Inuyasha's drawer, there are more that are worse than these and he has been receiving them for several years. If you are in any doubt as to who sent them you can look around, you will come to the conclusion easily and I will defy him to lie now and say that he is not the one who also destroyed Xing-fu's belongings." Inu no Taishou heard the whispers as the name became known, Xing-fu's expression gave him away. The boy's face was red, his scent proclaimed his guilt and shame, apart from anger at having been exposed in this way.

"Why did you do all of this Xing-fu, what had Inuyasha ever done to you that you would be so horrible to him?"

"He's a hanyou, he is nothing but an animal, his mother is a whore, he was rude about my mother, and he called her a murderer. I hate him for that..." The cub almost spat out before he recalled who he was talking to; but Inu no Taishou could tell the boy was upset too.

"You are merely repeating words you do not understand Xing-fu; I know you have heard them from others, but they are incorrect and not to be repeated by any here, unless you want to know how wrathful I can be. But you feel you have the right to persecute my hanyou son and use my other son to belittle his brother on the strength of an accusation? You are wrong."

"I didn't use Hiroto, he is my friend and my mother is not a murderer."

"Do you know what murder is, boy?"

"Yes, it means killing someone on purpose."

"Your mother deliberately killed your hanyou brother didn't she, he was not some animal; that makes what she did murder. She may have felt justified, but she still ended the life of a young boy. Inuyasha did not lie, and when you provoked him, he only stated the fact, and it is about time you opened your eyes to the truth of the matter." Inu no Taishou ignored the boy staring at him, the youth was unused to such an adult manner being used towards him, but the Lord wasn't finished yet; his voice was quiet but powerful and he used it to instill his sense of anger.

"I think there has been a great miscarriage of justice and a great deal of complacency surrounding my son; none of you questioned that it was out of character for Inuyasha to behave so badly. You are people who should know better, even your tutor The Tiger has many things to think on too. I truly hope this is not how you will act when you come to rule Kouga, condemning someone on such flimsy evidence, or doing nothing to make certain of what you think are facts. In fact the rest of you should also learn from this in case any of you find yourself on the receiving end. I am leaving now; you may continue your lessons." And he started to go out of the room. Hiroto ran to him calling for him and so Inu no Taishou stopped.

"Take me with you to see Inuyasha, Papa; please..."

"No Hiroto, Inuyasha doesn't need you right now; your actions will have caused him more pain than you know. You will stay here for now and work hard, make me proud of you and erase the disappointment you have caused me over this issue." Inu no Taishou however gave his weeping son a cuddle to make sure that his harsh words didn't permanently sting and do damage to his youngest. He knew that Hiroto was ashamed, but he would have to face some of the consequences, Inu no Taishou would not play favourites either and excuse his son on the grounds of family or youth.

It was a greatly humbled class that settled down to lessons now; a shocked Xing-fu was going to find out for himself how much it hurt to be ostracised, as nobody looked at him or gave him a kindly word. He was now a proven liar and it would be hard to make headway with the group who had been fooled by him, and his tutor was very curt when he told him that he would have to re do his work by himself. Hiroto though could only cry for the rest of the day, he had hurt both his brother and his father and wasn't to be allowed yet to try and make amends that would ease his conscience. He couldn't concentrate on anything and Kouga was feeling thoroughly ashamed of his lack of leadership.

But the one who condemned himself the most was The Tiger who had ignored all he'd known of the small hanyou and believed he'd become a liar and mean spirited in the face of circumstantial evidence. He too was thinking on the apology he would make to Inuyasha and the promise that he would never allow such a thing to happen again. First and foremost though he was a teacher, and the Lord had told him to continue the class's lessons; although no one was in the frame of mind to take in much for the rest of the day.

When Inu no Taishou left Yori and Kaoru's house after not having seen the little hanyou, Inuyasha was given some hot tea and a biscuit to calm him down. He'd not long finished it and was sitting comfortably on Kaoru's lap, leaning against her, when he felt Sesshoumaru's aura approaching. He stayed snuggled up to her when the Taiyoukai entered the house at Yori's welcome, slightly unsure and surprised that his brother was here. Sesshoumaru eyes gleamed in the darkened interior of the farmhouse and a hint of red flashed over them as he heard the tiny whimper from Inuyasha and scented the uncertainty in his brother.

Inuyasha had never been afraid of or unnerved by Sesshoumaru, even when the big brother was angry; the boy had always stood his ground. To see his pup brother withdraw, instead of rush to him as usual made his blood begin to boil and he looked around to see what had upset Inuyasha. The turmoil of the younger boy had been strong enough to call to Sesshoumaru's youkai from a great distance, and was enough for his youkai to be so shaken, that he'd had to answer and protect the pup from the danger he was in. But it seemed there was no danger as such, although there was no mistaking the apprehension; did that mean that Inuyasha felt he was in trouble, trouble enough to warrant a beating?"

Sesshoumaru noted that the humans were not afraid and were just protecting and comforting the child; the woman giving off a definite maternal scent as she held the pup tightly. So he ignored them completely and concentrated on Inuyasha, eventually gaining eye contact and swallowing the growl that was born from seeing that Inuyasha's eyes were reddened by his grief. Yori moved forward and asked for a word, distracting the youkai from his brother momentarily.

"You know what ails my...our brother?"

"Not all of it, he turned up here today with his rabbit and out of school. He came here on his own; he hasn't said what troubles him and has remained close to Kaoru who also has not let him out of her sight or indeed her arms." Yori said, and Sesshoumaru recognised Kaoru's actions as the instinct of a mother. Yori continued; "Your father knows he is here, but Inuyasha didn't want to speak to him. The Lord didn't force the issue, but surmised the problem came from school and went to find out what had happened from the teacher.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then did something he rarely did anymore; he got down onto his knees and held out his arms to the pup and 'woofed' quietly. He saw Inuyasha's eyes widen for a moment until he got down from Kaoru's lap and flung himself into his brother's embrace. Sesshoumaru's tail went round the boy covering him from sight and finally Inuyasha broke down and said in stuttering words;

"They all hate me Shu and I didn't do it, I promise I didn't do it and Hiro wouldn't smell me telling the truth, cos I've got dirty blood and The Tiger said I was 'bellious and disobedient and I shouted at him and now I am in trouble again. Shu I didn't mean it, I really didn't. No one believes me, no one listens..." It was the final straw and Inuyasha gave way to his deep sorrow, once he felt that Shu wasn't going to desert him, unlike Hiroto had done.

Sesshoumaru tightened his tail and growled comfortingly at the pup, not allowing his anger at Hiroto's words reach Inuyasha, nor seeming to see Kaoru who also had tears in her eyes and her arms held as if she too wanted to claim the pup. By now Inuyasha was coughing and choking as he hiccupped through sobbing, his heart felt like it was breaking and he was well on his way to making himself ill. Yori went to fetch a cup of water and offered it to Sesshoumaru saying that Inuyasha needed to drink it; the youkai agreed, knowing that it contained herbs to help calm the boy down.

Once Inuyasha had drunk his medicine, Yori opened a door to a more private room, where hopefully the peace and calm would help Inuyasha go to sleep, safe in Sesshoumaru's care. And indeed he did, he was warm and worn out and Sesshoumaru's cosy tail smelt familiar with long ago memories he hardly recalled, but he knew this was his bolt hole in times when the world was going wrong. For Sesshoumaru too his youkai was settled again feeling the pup resting peacefully beneath his heart. Inuyasha was still asleep when Sesshoumaru started to growl his warning, but the rumble didn't disturb the pup who was used to his brother's sounds, especially the protecting ones.

"Stand down My Pup; there is nothing to fear from me." Inu no Taishou said and Sesshoumaru stopped growling, but didn't release Inuyasha or waken him.

"You have found out the cause of Inuyasha disturbance Papa?"

"Yes, and I have dealt with it; the child who is at the centre of the problem will no doubt be dealt with severely by his father when I write to him. I need do no more at the moment except to deal with Inuyasha; he needs careful consideration."

"What of Hiro, Inuyasha said that Hiro had insulted him?"

"Words have been tossed around with no idea to their meaning I'm afraid. A cub has heard words from home and reapplied them at the school; Hiro has picked up on them and all any of them know is that it is an insult, but not what the words actually imply." Inu no Taishou lowered his voice as he heard Inuyasha stir and sniff, scenting out his father. Soon the ears perked up and over Sesshoumaru's tail, followed by tired and still red rimmed eyes, but thankfully for the father, no worry at seeing him. He held out his arms and with no hesitancy this time, Inuyasha went to him.

Papa too made the small hanyou feel happy and safe, his aura was not one of anger but only love and Inuyasha relaxed and for the first time smiled and felt happy again. After the misery of so many weeks culminating in the last few days, he was once again surrounded by those who loved him. His human families and his Papa and Shu and Auntie somewhere in the Palace, now Inuyasha knew that was what he wanted and needed. He needed them close and reachable, therefore he categorically stated that he was not going back to school...never ever.


	61. Tension Headache

Tension Headache

A/N Sorry for the delay, I have been without my computer for a while. Sue

Inu no Taishou sat back in his chair and massaged his forehead; he had a raging headache, the like of which he hadn't known for many years. Not since the time in fact he had been the father of one perfect little prince and the mate of a beautiful queen, and the cats had declared a territorial war on the Western stronghold. The worry of what would happen to both of them should he fail to win his battle, had given him a colossal pain in his head and tension in his neck that was only removed once the conflict was decided in his favour.

Once again his present head pain was caused by his concern over his son and the boy's mother; this time however, it was not Inu no Taishou's mate and eldest, but his second born and his human mother. To some extent the pounding was exacerbated by his youngest son as well, as he was also part of the overall problem. Although Inu no Taishou spent the briefest second in remembering the earlier days when he only had Sesshoumaru to worry about, he would never regret the extensions to the family...any of them. All children caused concern, it was part of being a parent, and if all of them had been serious and grown up before their times like his eldest, he would have missed the boisterous and interesting things his other children came out with.

Although his Michiko was by her nature very like Sesshoumaru in demeanour as well as looks, she was not quite as stoic in manner as the General's heir had been, purely because she'd had playmates nearer her own age to knock of any edges. And if the truth be told, it had been the making of Sesshoumaru too to have younger siblings who could teach him how to be a child again himself and not just a miniature adult; the boy had been in danger of growing up too soon. But Hiroto was like both his brothers, as cool as Sesshoumaru and yet capable also of a hot burst of anger more like Inuyasha, or indeed his father.

Inu no Taishou's heavy sigh became one of relief as his mate's hand ran expertly over his shoulders and kneaded his neck, eventually unlocking the stiffness. She smiled as he began to growl in contentment, the rumblings issuing from deep inside and making her aware of his growing desire for her; Oh well she thought, it was one way to rid him of the horrible tension he'd been under all week. He had been so busy and distracted there had been no time for him to come to her as her mate; it seemed that he had time now. It was no hardship for her to please him; he was a magnificent creature, wild and beautiful, with kindly wisdom that gave him the edge over all others in her mind and heart.

Afterwards as she lay with her head resting on his chest, he stroked her hair idly, marvelling again at his great good fortune, to still own her loving heart. Only he was privileged to see this side of her, softer and wanton and yet sometimes very vulnerable, she was remarkable. Her children knew her care and fierce love for them, her friends and acquaintances knew of her wit, and anyone else would say she was sharp and clever with humour bordering on the satirical. She was all of these and he too had seen her in all moods, but no one else had ever shared in his complete knowledge, because he too knew of her phenomenal power to adapt and accept; Inu no Taishou was truly blessed.

"Have they all gone now My Mate?" She asked.

"Yes My Love, all gone for now; I have told them that if they wish to find other places for their children in the meantime, they should do."

"Were all in agreement about the decision to close the school?"

"In the main, only one thought I might be over reacting and indulging my son, but his opinion does not matter. Kouga at least will return within the month, it is not safe for him to stay with the wolves for too long at a time."

"Do you know when it will be re-opened?"

"No, not yet; as I said to one of the kitsunes, my pups need time to heal, it was obvious that Hiro wasn't going to learn much at the moment, the boys have to work things out first. But school will start again, if not for Inuyasha, Hiroto must attend."

"Of course My Mate; now are you rested or are you still recovering from your...exertions?" She laughed and then shrieked when almost faster than she could see, Inu no Taishou turned her over and proceeded to show her he was not yet ready to sleep. Then when she dozed off again, he had time to mull over the events of the past eight or nine days and try to work out what to do next.

Inuyasha stayed with his brother and sister-in-law after he ran away from school, he was adamant that he didn't want his mother to know what had happened, at least until she felt better and this had been agreed to be a good idea. Inu no Taishou decided to let the boy cool his heels for a while before he sat him down for a more serious talk and he waited for two days thinking that would be enough time for his pup to settle. When he and Sesshoumaru visited again, it was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was human and didn't notice their approach.

It meant that Yori was able to explain that Inuyasha had been much quieter than his normal boisterous self and had preferred to stay close to the house and to Kaoru more than was usual, before the pup caught sight of his father and brother. He was obviously pleased to see them and ran over to claim a cuddle and to be surrounded in the strong youki that he particularly missed on this night. But something was amiss with the child, he was not as exuberant and there was a nervous tension to his aura, which in turn caused Sesshoumaru to hover over him; it would have been amusing except for the circumstances.

Inuyasha however climbed happily onto his father's lap and snuggled as close as he could and Inu no Taishou wrapped his arms round his pup to contain him while he raised his youki level slightly. It worked, the boy relaxed and waited for his Papa to speak; Yori and Kaoru made to leave but the General bade them stay as he didn't know quite how this would work out. It may be that he would need their further help, or at the least, they might need to know why certain decisions were going to be made. He looked around at the expansive room, noting the large box of toys that Yori's older children had grown out of, and that were now almost exclusively Inuyasha's.

"How do you feel now My Little Son? You seem to have been looked after very well. Are you rested?"

"I'm fine Papa; Kaoru let me help her make sweet cakes today...but I'm sorry there are none left...I ate them all." Inuyasha said, not sounding sorry at all, in fact he was far more contented in aura than when the youkai first arrived.

"So I see Pup; I think you have been thoroughly spoiled by Yori and Kaoru, haven't you?" His father teased, looking with happiness at the healthy glow to Inuyasha's face. "Now though, I want you to think about returning to the Palace in a couple of day's time; you and Hiroto need to sort things out before you go back to school." Inu no Taishou said reasonably, giving Inuyasha another two days with his brother's family.

"No Papa. I am not going back to school; I said it before." Inuyasha said firmly, and much to Sesshoumaru's obvious amazement, the pup was defying their father. Inu no Taishou noted his elder son's expression and knew he was shocked, but Inuyasha was not being rude, just assertive.

"I know you said that Inuyasha, and I have given you time to yourself, but the situation has been dealt with, everybody knows now that you were innocent of blame. Hiroto also needs to apologise to you."

"No...he don't have to; he don't want to. Hiro don't like me anymore Papa and nor do the others."

"The situation has changed Inuyasha; they are all aware of Xing-fu's deceptions now." Inu no Taishou said gently and not correcting the grammar of his son which often slipped when he was upset, just as it had often done when he was younger and the baby talk surfaced.

"It don't make no difference; none of them like me anymore." Inuyasha was starting to sound sulky and frustrated.

"I'm sure that's not true..."

"Yes it is." Inuyasha interrupted his father; "it is true, none of them believed me Papa, none of them. Not even Kouga said it couldn't have been me...not even Hiroto said I wasn't mean like that. I _have_ been thinking; if they'd liked me they'd 'a known I wouldn't do it. Nobody talked to me or played with me, they all gave me mean looks and Hiro wouldn't smell me with my dirty blood, and The Tiger told me off in front of everyone and I heard them sniggering. So...I'm not going back and you can't make me." Inuyasha asserted and crossed his arms and jutted his little chin out firmly; obstinately not letting any of the tears that had gathered in his eyes fall.

The General had had to smile however at the small human child telling him, the most powerful creature around, that he couldn't be made to go to school. It was so incongruous and yet it showed the boy was of his blood, he was strong and fearless which was all to the good although he shook Sesshoumaru's sense of propriety. The eldest boy was going to have to learn that Inuyasha was not challenging him for power, but his human heart demanded justice.

Inu no Taishou sighed, his memories of a few days past still bringing anger for his middle son and the emotional pain the boy was suffering. It had been clear that it was a blessing that it had been Inuyasha's human night when he had let out all of the turmoil. As hanyou, he would otherwise have tried to play down what had happened and buried his grievances, which could have caused problems later. But the sight of his young human son with such a sure and determined expression on his face made the father sigh, Inuyasha was obviously principled and honest and Inu no Taishou was proud of him, although aware the boy had a difficult path at times to tread.

The Lady had awakened again, her mate's restlessness reaching her and she sat up to rub his shoulders. She of course knew all about the situation and she too was proud of her sometime to be stepson and his stand for his beliefs. The child had no experience of the fickle nature of inexperienced youth, which could be cruel; he was upright to a fault himself and didn't realise that age usually brings wisdom. The fact there could be many sides to a problem which was rarely black and white, was alien to Inuyasha and he couldn't see beyond the immediate.

Two things had prompted Inu no Taishou to disband the school pro tem and he had written letters to the parents and guardians of the pupils to tell them the news. It would be offered again at a later date, but that was as yet an unknown one and the relevant people would be welcome to collect their children and have audience with Inu no Taishou during the following week. This of course had been done; the General had explained the situation personally to each child and their guardian. The Tiger had offered his resignation but had been refused, Inu no Taishou saying that anyone can make misjudgements. The important thing is a mistake should be learned from and never repeated and The Tiger was a very good and fair teacher.

The first and foremost reason was Inuyasha's outright refusal to go back, but also Hiroto was giving cause for concern. Ever since Inuyasha had disappeared from school, Hiroto had been inconsolable; he knew he had contributed to the problems his brother had suffered and was guilt ridden. He tried his hardest to do as his father had commanded, but he couldn't concentrate and wept most of the time. In fact he was so miserable, The Tiger had had to call and ask Sesshoumaru to take him back to the Palace as he was making himself ill.

The pup's youkai was berating him for the disloyalty shown to his brother, his pack member; and his inu nature was sorely stressed the longer it went before he could make amends. But up to the present, Inuyasha hadn't come back from Yori's home and Inu no Taishou had forbidden Hiroto to go and find him; mainly because Inuyasha wasn't ready to see him yet. That meant that Hiroto was left to consider the effect his words and deeds had really had on Inuyasha, especially when he could feel the disappointment directed at him from the rest of his family as well.

Inu no Taishou had called Hiroto into his study to speak firmly with his son; he would treat the boy no different than the other parents, whose offspring had greatly undermined the confidence of Inuyasha. In actuality Hiroto had done the most damage and his father explained that Inuyasha had taken his rejection hard. The father didn't explain the meaning of some of the words; the boys were too young to understand, but he did stress that if Hiroto called Inuyasha dirty blooded again, he would feel the strap that was kept in the drawer, across his backside.

The threat wasn't necessary; the pup was already penitent and had no intention of verbally abusing his brother again. He'd had no idea of how much he had hurt Inuyasha, he'd just been angry for his friend and this had blinded him to what he knew of his brother. Now he was feeling the same pain as Inuyasha had felt, as Sesshoumaru and Michiko were so angry with him that they often couldn't stand to be in the same place for long. Hiroto spent many hours over the next day or so playing on his own or crying in his mother's lap.

But the younger pup knew that whereas Inuyasha had been innocent of any crime, he himself deserved it. Sesshoumaru could see the true repentance and besides he was older and he didn't want the boy becoming too down hearted, so he asked his father if he could take him to see Inuyasha. Inu no Taishou was proud of his eldest, he was becoming very responsible and he agreed that the boys might get on now, if their elder brother was there to help.

Sesshoumaru and Hiroto approached the farm, the younger hiding behind his brother's leg when the door opened and Kaoru invited them in. Inuyasha ran happily to meet his older brother before noticing that Hiroto was there too; the hanyou's smile faded and he withdrew slightly. But when he saw this, Hiroto lifted his head and held out his hand calling his brother's name and Inuyasha saw that his brother was pale and red eyed from grieving. Instantly anger surged in his blood at the thought that anyone could have hurt the boy; his instincts made his own youki rise and he demanded who had upset him.

Hiroto just wailed and said he was sorry over and over again until Sesshoumaru shushed him sternly and Inuyasha just looked bewildered. Sesshoumaru then told Inuyasha just what had happened with Hiroto and what their younger brother wanted to say, as the boy was once again distraught. In fact he seemed more upset than Inuyasha had been, but whatever; there was no need to say anything else. Inuyasha just took Hiroto over to the toys and offered him one of the things to play with and waited until his little brother was able to join in.

Nothing further was said, nor was it needed; Inuyasha was not one to hold a grudge especially against one his instincts called pack and his nose could tell was genuinely sorry. At the end of an afternoon where Kaoru had served refreshments that included sweet cakes and honeyed plums, the boys' harmony and balance was restored, much to the thankfulness of both older brothers who were happy to keep out of the way and drink tea.

Of course Inu no Taishou was grateful for the outcome and it wasn't long before the pups were completely back to normal. But where Inuyasha had forgiven his brother easily, he still refused point blank to return to the school where the others were. Hiroto was pack and besides, the children's youkai recognised each other and Inuyasha knew that his brother had been misled; but the hurt and anger at all the others was still raw and un-assuaged and his trust was shattered in the way only a child can know.

IYQ Community; July 2009, Week 4: The greatest griefs are those we cause ourselves. - Sophocles, _Oedipus Rex_


	62. Apology

Apology

A/N I have used the definition of 'misled' for the word 'cheated' in the quote.

Of course it was not long before Izayoi was acquainted with Inuyasha's situation; she had recovered from her mild illness and was up and about again, so she was well able to have her son back to stay with her. Sitting on his Mama's lap was the warmest place he knew in terms of unquestioning love; apart from Shu's tail, which was warmer physically and his youkai bond with his brother notwithstanding. Being with his Mama was safe, but he didn't tell her absolutely everything anymore; he hated to see her upset and refused to be the cause of any more of her tears. Inuyasha hadn't forgotten how they had both cried when he asked her what a hanyou was, at the first visit to Makoto's mother.

However, Izayoi was far from naive, she not only had children but even a great grandchild now, and she was very aware there was more to Inuyasha's story than he was telling. But it was Kaoru who eventually gave her more of the details, telling her of Inuyasha's stand. Mama knew only too well how stubborn her small hanyou could be, just like most other children, he would only become more determined if pushed into a corner. Therefore she didn't try to persuade him that he should return to school, and risk making it a bigger issue; the time for that would be later when he'd calmed down enough to listen.

Inuyasha gazed up at his mother; his beautiful and huge, golden eyes clear and bright, were full of love for her while at the same time registering concern. Izayoi hugged him very tightly, her love for him as intense as the day she birthed him; she'd never regretted the hanyou's life, but she regretted the briefness of her own in comparison. Yori was already a grandfather and his older brother was still only a young child; these thoughts were not new though, Izayoi and the Lady had spoken at length regarding Inuyasha's future, a long time ago.

Izayoi had casually mentioned that it was good that Inuyasha had seemed to accept the almost parental authority of his siblings at times, as he would have more humans to keep him balanced and perhaps ease the loss of his mother somewhat. The Lady was horrified at the thought however, and voiced her dissent forcibly;

"You cannot mean this, Izayoi; we have already agreed that the pup will come to me when you are no longer able to be there for him."

"But My Lady, you will not take him away from his brothers and sisters?"

"No, but he will not view them as parents; they will have no authority over him."

"I have seen how well Inuyasha takes to Yori and Kaoru, not to mention my other children; Chouko is positively maternal when he stays with her."

"How she acts now and how she would be when you are no longer around can be different things."

"You cannot seriously think my children would turn on their brother: I would remind you he is my son and I will decide what to do with him."

"You are forgetting that he is also the son of _My_ Mate, he should be mine by rights and I will be the mother to him in your place; he is already mine in my heart, and has been since his bond with Sesshoumaru made me love him." The Lady showed all the possessive traits of her youkai kind, as she asserted herself to Izayoi, but instead of being afraid for her son, the human mother recognised the instincts in the other woman that would protect him. The Lady scented Izayoi's tears of capitulation which calmed her youkai and made her ashamed of her outburst.

"Forgive me Izayoi; I did not mean to upset you, but I have another thing for you to consider; how will Inuyasha feel when he realises that age will creep up on not just you, but on any human he considers a parent? He will need the stability of parents who are not going to leave him, not pass him on to the next generation and then the next. You need not fear Inuyasha will be cut off from half his heritage, but it would only work if we don't confuse him further. His siblings should remain his siblings."

Once Izayoi had had time to get over her righteous indignation at the Lady's high handedness, she had seen the logic in her words. As Izayoi held her son now and thought on that conversation of long ago she was grateful, especially as her own children were getting older. Although it was hard for her to think on it, the truth was, the still very young Inuyasha would be left again to his nieces and nephews. It would be cruel to do that to him when the Lady could offer him permanency as a youkai mother.

Izayoi was brought once again to the present by a squirming Inuyasha who was being squashed in her embrace. As she apologised in case she'd hurt him, Inuyasha scoffed gently and told her that no human had the power to harm him. So she began to tickle him until he was laughing, and the concerned look had left his eyes. It returned however when she coughed from the exertion and once again, the large eyes were studying her seriously.

"Are you feeling better now Mama; does the cough hurt?" Inuyasha asked and his nose scrunched up, alerting his mother to the fact he could scent that her past illness was not quite gone. She also knew she would have to answer carefully and that he would be able to tell if she was less than truthful.

"The cough still hurts a bit, but I am feeling much better than I did do a few days ago. Soon the cough will be gone." That was near enough the truth to satisfy Inuyasha, Izayoi thought, and as he nodded and smiled again, she felt the hidden deception was worthwhile. She didn't want him to worry about her for any longer than necessary and if he thought her to be ill, he would be distressed and he had enough to cope with at the moment; besides one day he would have cause to mourn, and she didn't want that to be sooner than needed.

So to further allay his worries, Izayoi patted her son's bottom to encourage him to get down from her lap and help her to make the evening dinner. It was not so demanding anymore for her to do; only she, Makoto and Inuyasha were left to share the meal as everyone else had their own homes. Toshi and her husband now lived with their eldest daughter and Inuyasha didn't see her anymore, he didn't miss her, and had dismissed her without much thought. Usually Chouko or one of the granddaughters brought a meal around for them, but Izayoi liked to keep her hand in with cooking.

Inuyasha was mainly helpful now in the kitchen, but was a tireless bundle of energy while he was awake; he still dropped like a brick when ready for bed, but otherwise he could run around for hours. After the modest but tasty meal was finished and the pots and crockery washed and put away, Inuyasha had time to play before bed. He sat on the floor in front of the fire while Makoto whittled on a toy for one of the younger grandchildren and Izayoi told stories to both of them. They were enjoying one another's company when a courier arrived with a letter for Inuyasha that had been sent to the Palace.

This was a real occasion; Inuyasha had never received a letter before and he turned it over in his hands several times before sniffing it and then opening it very carefully, so as to leave the seal as neat as possible. He was slightly nervous too, the scent of the letter identified The Tiger as the one who had written the missive. But after looking to Izayoi and seeing her encouraging smile, Inuyasha read the formal words.

_Prince Inuyasha,_

_If you would see fit to grant me an audience in the presence of your Father and Mother, I would deem it a great honour. I await your answer patiently;_

_Your tutor,_

_The Tiger._

Inuyasha re-read the letter with some trepidation and then handed it to Izayoi who nodded in agreement. When Makoto too had seen the letter, he went and got paper and ink for Inuyasha to form his reply.

_Teacher,_

_I would be pleased to see you. Would tomorrow be alright?_

_Prince Inuyasha._

The following morning saw the small entourage of Inuyasha, Izayoi and Makoto dressed in their finest kimono, enter the Palace accompanied by their individual guards. This was the first time Inuyasha had been back to this home since he'd left school over a week prior, as Inu no Taishou had decided that the farm was the young hanyou's sanctuary. Therefore no one was to visit him if they were just going to try to persuade him to do something he didn't want to do; Inuyasha would come to the Palace every now and then and could be seen there.

The boy appreciated the space, he needed to come to terms with things himself and in peace. A lot of the time he was confused in his mind, sometimes torn between his human heart and instinctive youkai heritage. This would likely become more pronounced as time went on, and Inu no Taishou had decreed that the farm should be somewhere the pup could feel safe without someone always looking over his shoulder. It had already been agreed that once Izayoi and Makoto had passed away, the farm would become Inuyasha's property; Yori and the others already having places of their own as inheritance.

Izayoi and Makoto were made very welcome by both the Lord and Lady of the West, while Inuyasha was not yet allowed to run off and find his brothers and sister. He had to sit still in his finery and wait, something he was not very good at; while the adults talked over his head. After interesting light refreshments and lots of boring talk that made his ears twitch all of the time, even though he could make neither head nor tail out of the ramblings, Inuyasha became aware that silence had fallen and the guard was announcing The Tiger at the door.

This was a meeting he thought he had well prepared for, and yet when he entered and saw his Lord sitting with his Lady on his right hand and the Lady Izayoi on his left with her husband, The Tiger felt intimidated. He also recognised that he was supposed to feel ill at ease with the set up; in a form of retribution for the undeserved public scolding he had given Inuyasha. With that a surge of indignant self pride rose in The Tiger's breast and he nearly allowed an angry growl to escape at the position he was in.

But the sight of the small hanyou, looking even smaller in his rich kimono calmed him up rapidly; Inuyasha was uncomfortable as well. The boy's puppy ears were flattened against his head and his eyes were huge with trepidation as he watched his tutor from his own position of sitting on a cushion in front of his parents. The Tiger was immediately the concerned teacher once more, wanting to ease the burden from the child before him, a burden to which he had to admit he personally had contributed.

He had condemned the pup, feeling him over sensitive and forgetting that most small children are sensitive, especially about injustice. So The Tiger tried to ignore the imposing adults in the room and focused his attention solely on his pupil, who looked very like prey as his teacher approached him, keeping eye contact. However as he reached Inuyasha, The Tiger looked away and knelt down in front of the boy, partly in obeisance due to his position of Prince, but also so that he could talk directly to him face to face.

Before he could open his mouth however, Inuyasha who had been on tenterhooks since the letter, and unnerved by his tutors steady approach, jumped up and bowed, apologising for his rude behaviour of shouting at his teacher. And suddenly The Tiger found his task easy; he raised the pup's head by putting his finger under Inuyasha's chin and smiled sadly at him. A wave of self loathing coursed through his body as he realised he had made the normally cheerful little boy afraid of him, his teacher.

"No Inuyasha, it is I who must apologise to you. I made the mistake of reprimanding you when I didn't have all of the facts. I told you off without checking your story or remembering that you were never a spiteful child. I thought you guilty of bad behaviour before I made sure of what had happened, even wondering if your human elements were partly to blame. For this I also ask forgiveness of your mother; I have no experience with humans and should not have judged you."

The Tiger at this point bowed before Izayoi who offered him her hand in forgiveness and allowed him to address the still silent and stunned Inuyasha again. The pup hadn't understood all of the words entirely, but he knew enough to know his teacher was very sorry for how he had dealt with Inuyasha. It meant a lot to him to have this apology, he could scent the sincerity from The Tiger and it made tears stand in his eyes while his mother was spoken too. But he was unable to form a reply before being talked to again.

"I do have a word of good advice to you, and I shall say this again when school restarts to all the others; never keep anything that frightens or upsets you to yourself. Always tell someone older who you trust, even if the one who tells you it is a secret, says you are a baby if you disclose it. Do not believe them, and tell an adult if you are ever hurt or scared. Nobody knew of the notes you'd received, had we done so, it might have saved your heartache. Will you promise me Inuyasha?"

"I promise." Inuyasha answered in a quiet but firm voice.

"Thank you and I hope that you will come back to school soon, although I do understand why you don't wish to; but I am sure that like me, your friends would like to be given another chance to show you we are all sorry." After he had finished speaking, The Tiger stood to stand before his Lord and Lady. Inu no Taishou told him he could go now and that his apology had been accepted by Inuyasha's mother, then he looked to Inuyasha who also nodded and The Tiger left them.

Once he had gone, Inu no Taishou lightened the mood by saying that he was hungry and that he bet Inuyasha was also ready to eat. His son laughed and jumped into his father's arms to be carried off to the dining hall where a feast had been laid out in honour of their human guests. Izayoi and Makoto followed at a more sedate pace accompanied by the Lady who expressed concern when Izayoi coughed severely and had to stop to gather her breath.

"May I offer you my healer for that cough Izayoi?"

"Thank you My Lady, but I fear there is little to be done; my lungs are no longer as capable as they used to be."

"I am sure that adequate rest will aid you, after dinner I shall send for the physician."

"You are most kind." Izayoi replied, knowing that The Lady wouldn't be gainsaid. After a happy evening meal, the healer thoroughly examined Izayoi, before going and reporting his findings to his Lady. It was nothing that could be cured; Izayoi's health was in a slow decline, partly due to her age and partly because her first child had taken a toll on her body. Most humans mothers who bore hanyou, only had the one child due to the bodily strain such a babe took from her; and Izayoi had gone on to have four more, albeit human children.

At the moment there was no immediate cause for concern and The Lady went to visit with Izayoi. She asked what the prognosis was and was told that there was nothing to worry about; the cough would go in time. Izayoi laughed ruefully;

"It will go when I die, this I know; I fear there will not be long to wait." Izayoi said and noticed The Lady take a discreet sniff at the air.

"Nonsense, you will soon feel better."

"Again, I am sure of that, forgive me My Lady, but I am too expert in using truthful evasions around Inuyasha, to not recognise when they are said against me. So far I have fooled his clever seeking nose when explaining my illness but it will not work to mislead me. Do I need to be immediately concerned?" Her serious reply had a hint of worry, even fear, in it and The Lady was very pleased she could answer in all truthfulness.

"Not yet Izayoi, nothing is imminent; the healer is certain of this. Now rest and do not be alarmed, you will not be handing Inuyasha over to my care quite so soon." The Lady then stroked Izayoi's brow and the human found relief and was able to have a healthy sleep. But sadness crept over the youkai's face, she had noticed the scent of mortality quite strongly on Izayoi, it was not yet a problem, but it was also not that far away.

The Lady too was a mother, much older than Izayoi in years and experience; she too knew how to tell half truths and use clever wording to ease a burden. What Izayoi had done for Inuyasha and thought could not be done to her, had been, but it was a hollow victory; human life was so short and frail towards the end.

IYQ Community; JULY 2010, Week #1:

A boy is easier cheated than an old lady.  
–Welsh proverb


	63. Will He, Won't He

Will He, Won't He

During the course of the next week, Inuyasha received more letters; this time from his schoolmates and all wanted to say that they were sorry. Some were longer messages than others, but all were hand written by the pupil. Inuyasha was touched in his heart and as he was a very forgiving child, it was only to be expected that he answered all the letters personally; although he gave no intimation as to when he would see them again.

At the end of the week, Kouga returned to the Palace and his own guest suite; Inuyasha knew that he had arrived, but made no attempt to see the wolf cub. Of course by now Inuyasha knew of the wolf exonerating him, by confirming Inu no Taishou's questions; and Kouga had already apologised in the hanyou's absence to his father, but the two boys hadn't met. The wolf did look for opportunities to see Inuyasha but to no avail, however instead of getting frustrated, Kouga this time worked out for himself why the hanyou seemed to be in hiding.

Kouga knew that Inuyasha was around; he could scent and hear him nearby and sometimes his senses could feel that he was being watched. For once Kouga tried putting himself in someone else's shoes and to see things from another point of view and the answer soon came to him. Inuyasha was nervous obviously, he hadn't yet met any of his peers since running out of class nearly a month ago and he didn't know how to make the first move. Therefore Kouga took it upon his own shoulders to go and hunt his strangely bashful friend.

Kouga didn't know what Inuyasha was playing at, he had not heard of the human game, hide and seek or Inuyasha's spying variation of it. Although very small youkai children liked to hide as well as their human counterparts, their sense of smell was usually so acute, they outgrew the game as soon as they realised they all had an unfair advantage. It was a game now only used as a teaching aid and Inuyasha was past that.

But there was no doubt in Kouga's mind that Inuyasha was hiding from him after the first day, and decided that enough was enough. So using his natural speed, Kouga ran through the Palace leaving his scent trail and then hid himself in the gardens to lure Inuyasha out. It was not too long before the ruse worked and Kouga stood hidden from sight while watching for the smaller hanyou. Soon Inuyasha popped out from behind a bush and went into the room Kouga had vacated and the wolf could see the boy's nose working out where Kouga had gone next.

Inuyasha's ears were perked right up, but they twitched incessantly, telling Kouga that the pup was listening hard as well as scenting for him. Soon the tracker became the tracked, as the wolf found he was having a great time watching and following Inuyasha and working out where he could pounce safely, and stop the foolish timid behaviour. Kouga was too young to realise that his predatory instincts were being aroused and that his own scent proclaimed he was on a hunt.

However, all of this was duly noted by Inuyasha's guard, who reported to Inu no Taishou immediately. The general came to see for himself, but he didn't stop Kouga; Inuyasha was far too complacent still, if he didn't realise that he was now prey. The boy would learn a good lesson if Kouga startled him, but the guard was to remain on hand, just in case the hunter got carried away. Inuyasha's senses however _were_ on high alert, just focused in the wrong direction; so that by the time he had followed Kouga to the gardens, he was so intent on following, that he didn't hear the wolf come silently up behind him.

As Kouga leapt toward Inuyasha ready to pin him to the ground, Inu no Taishou grabbed a crimson eyed Sesshoumaru by the scruff before he hunted Kouga. The older brother had noticed the predatory instincts of the wolf as well, and was incensed by the young alpha trying to intimidate _his_ little beta brother. Inu no Taishou got a badly clawed arm as his eldest son turned his talons on his father in an effort to get away from the threat, but the father merely raised his youki to quell his son and growled reassuringly. Sesshoumaru backed down and when his full senses returned he felt ashamed at the scent of his father's blood that he could smell on his claws.

Inu no Taishou was not worried however at his pup's instinctive behaviour, but explained to him what Kouga was doing and that Inuyasha was well guarded. Sesshoumaru watched too as Kouga made his move. A yell of triumph was heard simultaneously by a screech of anger as Kouga found he had bitten off more than he could chew. Inuyasha made his brother and father proud when he twisted round under the Wolfling and scratched his claws down Kouga's neck, before kicking the older boy away.

"Damnit Kouga, Wha'd'ya do that for? You made my heart beats go all over the place." Inuyasha fumed as he gained his breath and tried to calm down. Inu no Taishou briefly wondered where his son had learned the bad language, but supposed that with adult siblings at the farm, he had probably heard it there. Feeling smug and conveniently forgetting that the word was a favourite of his own, the General was pleased with Inuyasha's quick recovery and waited to see what would develop from here.

"I wanted to see you and you kept away; how else was I s'posed to talk to you and apologise for what happened?" Kouga said; his tone quite exasperated as he held his hand to his neck waiting for the claw marks to heal.

"You don't have to..."

"Yes I do. Your Papa told me that it was not the way a Prince should behave and he was right. I didn't listen properly and got carried away by what was commonly believed. Truthfully I didn't really take much notice of what was happening, I just thought it was you kids mucking about and getting silly, like little cubs do all the time and then when it got out of hand...I am ashamed Inuyasha, I know you wouldn't have done all of those things really."

Once again, Inuyasha could hear the sincerity and knew Kouga meant every word, so he gave a little smile even if his next words were scathing.

"You ain't much older than me Kouga; you are sounding as pomp ass as Shu does sometimes. But I accept your apology." Inuyasha then turned to walk away, leaving Kouga puzzled; so he tried another tack.

"When does school start again Inuyasha?"

"Next week I think, Hiroto will know."

"Well, why don't _you_ know...don't you have to get ready?"

"I ain't going back to school Kouga."

"Don't be stupid, of course you are."

"I'm not and I don't have 'ta."

"Why not...why Inuyasha..? Everyone is sorry for what happened; it won't happen again."

"I know they're sorry, but they all hate me."

"What are you on about?"

"I ain't going to school where a load of kids don't like me."

"Everyone likes you Inuyasha...I don't understand."

"If you all liked me, you would have known me and know I couldn't do anything like was said. But no one stood up for me at all, not even Hiroto, not even you. Look, I know you are all sorry cos you were wrong, but it don't mean you all like me now." Inuyasha wouldn't even look at Kouga, who stared at him recognising only now just how betrayed the hanyou felt. He tried to do as a good leader would do and understand, but he was youkai and for the first time knew that Inuyasha felt things slightly differently.

A youkai would fight for his rights to be recognized, exonerated and reinstated, whereas the human hearted Inuyasha had been badly hurt in his feelings. But he was carrying it a bit too far Kouga realised.

"Listen Inuyasha, I do like you and so do the others; you know everyone makes mistakes, it's just that this time everyone made the same mistake at the same time. You got to give them another chance...you'd want another chance wouldn't you?"

"I dunno Kouga...no one cared about me then...I was all alone...why would it be different just cos they know now."

"It was all a shock to us Inuyasha...we didn't know what to think then. But your Papa made us all see the truth...give us another chance that's all." Kouga watched as a stubborn expression started to settle on the pup's face; Inuyasha thought how it was so easy for Kouga; the wolf hadn't had to live through the desolate feeling of ostracism. It had left Inuyasha so empty and afraid when his whole world of friends shunned him. Kouga could sense the aura of sadness coming over the boy again and his own face set in a determined expression.

"I didn't take you for a coward Inuyasha." He said softly.

"You take that back, I am not a coward...take it back Kouga." Inuyasha whirled on Kouga, his eyes blazing with anger. At least the despondency had gone, the wolf cub thought.

"You are too cowardly to go back to school."

"I'm not, what is it to you anyway? You don't like school."

"No. I don't much, but I know it is privileges...not all get the chance to have real learning you know. I don't want to be ignorant."

"I'm not ignorant."

"I never said you were, so prove you are not a coward either; if you go back to school, I'll take it back." There was no reply to this, but Kouga knew he had won his argument and so to lighten the mood, he pushed Inuyasha over, making the pup chase after him. They played all afternoon and eventually Inuyasha felt better than he had in days, at least one of his friends still wanted to be with him.

That evening Inuyasha solemnly told Inu no Taishou that he would go back to school and try it out, but that he would leave again if there were problems. His father nodded gravely, said he was very pleased with Inuyasha's decision and didn't smile at the very serious manner of his little son until Inuyasha had left the study. He also called Kouga to him and praised the young cub for his 'skills' in getting Inuyasha to see sense and told him that he was well on his way to becoming a good ruler.

The next morning Inuyasha had informed Izayoi and Makoto that he would be going back to school, he told them how Kouga had 'persuaded' him and they gave him their full support. Kaoru also made him some honey cakes, because she and Yori were proud of him. Later on he went to the small shrine for the panda hanyou to sit and think. He'd been sitting for over an hour when he felt the aura of a strange youkai approach him. Inuyasha was not concerned, his guard was close by and this youkai had come from the direction of the house.

Soon Inuyasha heard his name as he was hailed by a strong pleasant looking youkai with a genial face. After indicating that the male could approach and that he had noticed the guard, Inuyasha could tell the man was sad and feeling awkward. There was a vague familiarity about him, but it took Inuyasha a few seconds to recognise Cheung, the panda father of Xing-fu. When he did do, the panda was aware of apprehension tingeing Inuyasha's scent and for this too, he was saddened; but it brought him to the point of his visit. Inuyasha stood respectfully as his elder came over to him and Cheung smiled as he spoke;

"I wanted to apologise personally for my son's behaviour to you Inuyasha; I understand that he upset you on a couple of occasions. He has been punished and I have a favour now to ask of you."

"O.K. what do you want from me?"

"I would deem it an honour if Xing-fu could return to school; I know you probably will say no, but..."

"I won't say no, why should I? It's not my school it's Papa's. If _he _says he can, then that's alright. As long as Xing doesn't say any more lies about me."

"He will not; he has learned his lesson. You are a lucky boy Inuyasha and you deserve to be; you have many who love you. I have decided that a lot of my son's attitude is my fault, we Panda are solitary creatures and Xing-fu has only ever really had his mother for company. He has missed out on the sort of family you have and the awful mistake we made years ago would not happen again. I know you know of my hanyou son; seeing you, makes me greatly regret his unhappy life. I want you to know that I wish that I could turn back the clock.

"Xing-fu could have done with a brother, but as it is, I have spoken with my mate and we have hopes to make a united family with him...I will stay away no more. I say this to you in hope that it might mitigate his actions somewhat; I mean, help you to understand him. I love my son, but he is spoilt and yet, there is good in him and I thank you that you are willing to let him try again." Cheung finished speaking and waited for Inuyasha; his regrets about his own hanyou son were genuine; and seeing this boy made Cheung realise what treasure he'd had cast out to die.

"I made him a shrine...I bring rice balls and honey cakes...I drew a picture and put it in a box..." Inuyasha whispered and tears rose in Cheung's eyes.

"You truly are a remarkable pup Inuyasha, your father must be proud to call you Son. I would like to make a promise in front of the shrine, if you don't mind." Cheung said and Inuyasha nodded. "I make a promise to my younger son; to make sure he didn't live and die in vain, and that I will be a proper father to my living son from now on." Cheung bowed his head and then smiled at Inuyasha before taking his leave and walking back to the farm where Izayoi had made him welcome earlier. He paid his respects and then left as Inuyasha walked in through the door.

Returning to school was more daunting than anything else for Inuyasha, only the fact that Kouga was to be made to take back his word of coward helped the boy enter the classroom where everyone else was already. He walked in behind the enormous presence of Sesshoumaru, who had insisted on escorting him and who had a face like thunder ready to defend his little brother from anyone. Thankfully, knowing that this time would be awkward for all the boys, The Tiger had ordered in special treats for a welcome back to school party.

It worked a treat, food was always a good ice-breaker and it didn't take too long before everyone was chatting. All of the boys made a point to speak with and re-establish ties with Inuyasha who was happy that it seemed to be going well; it would take time for normalcy to be completely restored, but The Tiger could see that his class's harmony was well on its way again. Kouga was laughing and joking which made all the boys relax, especially when he said that Inuyasha was no coward for turning up that day and everyone cheered.

All that is, except for one boy, who kept well away in a corner and didn't join in with the others; Xing-fu felt afraid, his father had told him that he was to go back to school. He had pleaded with Cheung to send him somewhere else, or get him a tutor, but his father had said no, Xing-fu must face the consequences of his actions. Inuyasha could see that the cub was totally alone, no one was speaking to him and the young hanyou knew how bad that felt. He imagined it was worse though for the cub, because Xing-fu was the one at fault and youkai memories were long.

But Inuyasha was a kindly pup and after breathing deeply for a few seconds, he took a plate of food and went over to the unhappy panda. He ignored the scowl and the sneer, somehow recognising that Xing-fu wanted to save face, and he offered the boy the food. Inuyasha also ignored the snarl and the revealed fangs, because he could see fear deep in the panda's eyes.

"Eat something Xing-fu; I'm sure you like party food."

"You know nothing about me...hanyou." Xing-fu replied bitterly.

"Why are you still being rude to me?"

"'Cos I hate you."

"I've done nothing to you." Inuyasha asserted, but that was the catalyst to Xing-fu's current grievance.

"You made my Papa beat me, and now he doesn't love me anymore. He's never beaten me before; I hardly ever see him and...It doesn't matter. I just hate you and I hate him for making me come back."

"You're an idiot Xing; your Papa doesn't hate you, he wouldn't have punished you if he didn't love you, he wouldn't have bothered. He sent you back cos he wants you to grow up with friends and not all alone."

"I haven't got any friends here."

"You could have if you want to start again."

"I don't understand; why don't you leave me without anyone, like you were? Why are you being nice, is it a trick?"

"No...but I know it's not nice having nobody talk to you; and if I did the same thing to you now, it'd be worse than what you did to me and everyone would feel bad and I'm better than that. So there's no point in not talking or being friends with one another, so you can come and be friends now if you like." Inuyasha finished what he was saying and without further ado pulled Xing-fu by the sleeve and brought him up to everyone. The panda cub cringed when he saw the disdain on his fellow's faces, but Inuyasha's natural disposition was sunny and he introduced Xing-fu.

"This is Xing-fu; we are pretending he has just started school and wants to make friends; I said that he was welcome."

"Thank you Inuyasha; I am sure that we will all be pleased to make a new friend." The Tiger caught on quickly and was very impressed with Inuyasha, the boy showed the qualities of a natural diplomat. He'd made it seem very natural to integrate the whole class again and as Xing-fu took some food and smiled at Inuyasha through watery eyes, The Tiger knew the boys would become friends properly over time. To cap it all, Kouga took his place as class leader and made sure to include everyone in the fun and games of the afternoon.

IYQ Community; January2010 , Week #4: An eye for eye only ends up making the whole world blind.  
-Mahatma Gandhi


	64. Final Parting

Parting

Slowly over the next year or so, the strained boyish friendships mended and fused, until once again the class of youkai blooded children could be called a cohesive group who looked after each other. Even Xing-fu had knuckled down and eventually come to be fully accepting and accepted again, as he had finally come to realise Inuyasha was not a threat or hindrance to him. It had taken a while for the panda cub to stop being wary and suspicious of the hanyou, looking out for his hidden agenda, but finally he understood that Inuyasha held no grudges nor required protracted reparation for the wrongs he'd suffered.

Once that was out of the way, the friendship which had started reluctantly became genuine, much to the relief of all the adults in their lives. But one day towards the end of spring, Inuyasha found he was left all alone with his mother at the farm for an early 'holiday'. His fellow pupils however remained at school; although the boy didn't know this at the time. Not that Inuyasha minded being at home on the farm; it just seemed strange that no one else was around.

Izayoi explained that Makoto had gone to help Yuri and the others with their farms; the planting season was always so busy. Inuyasha jumped up and down wanting to go and help too, he loved the farm seasons and enjoyed the feel of the damp earth squelching between his toes; besides, there was always plenty of food to keep everyone's energy high. He was good too at running; fetching and carrying anything that anyone needed, and the atmosphere was happy with songs and stories sung and told. But this time Izayoi said no, she wanted him to stay and keep her company.

Inuyasha was surprised, normally Mama went to help with all the others and her baking was second to none...although Kaoru did make the most lovely honey cakes. But at his look of bafflement, Izayoi smiled and told him she had baked especially for just the two of them; as she hoped, his attention was then transferred to the treats on the table. His Mama watched as Inuyasha tucked into his lunch, wishing that they could stay that way forever but it was not to be.

Earlier in the week Inu no Taishou had been to see her; he had been disturbed by a report from Izayoi's guard regarding the health of his ward. Unfortunately the guard's concerns had been well founded and Izayoi's scent had changed, her mortality was now obvious and it was only a matter of days before she would succumb to her final sleep. To be honest it was not quite the shock to her as he had supposed; Izayoi had been tired and worn and rest was no longer refreshing and for some time there had been pain in her chest and she been almost crippled at times with a racking cough.

For the first time Inu no Taishou apologised for her state of health, blaming himself for his lack of control nearly fifty years before; but Izayoi stopped him. She would never ever regret becoming pregnant with her first born and she didn't want his father to do so either. Of course Inu no Taishou said that he couldn't regret Inuyasha's existence, the pup was far too precious to them for that and Izayoi agreed; her only sadness was that she would be leaving him so soon.

Inu no Taishou reassured her that Inuyasha would be well cared for and loved, he would want for nothing in her absence; and Izayoi believed him. He also promised that when the time came, she would have the best care, which she had always had in any case; his best physicians had always been at her service. Izayoi's only request was that she was to have Inuyasha to herself, so that she could speak with him and prepare him as best she could. Inu no Taishou had agreed and when she spoke with her husband and the rest of her offspring, they understood; even in their own grief they recognised Inuyasha's need.

Izayoi had prepared well in advance for this time; she always knew that her life would run out before her eldest child reached puberty. She'd gone over the words, ideas and thoughts in her mind often, just so that she could say and act appropriately and to encourage her little son. But now finally faced with the time and her child so happily grinning up at her, his face covered in honey, her preparations flew out of the window. The words left her; her strength, so desperately needed at this time failed her and her courage melted away. What could she say to make this any easier on both of them? The answer was glaringly obvious, nothing was going to make this easy; but it had to be done.

After lunch Izayoi and Inuyasha played games and remembered the early days when it was just she and him, when Sesshoumaru was acting Lord in his father's absence. Inuyasha's recall was very fuzzy and he remembered feelings and atmosphere more than actual happenings; but it was surprising how quickly the pair fell into the old ways. Did Inuyasha remember learning his letters and numbers and nursery songs with her at the Palace? He thought he did, he would, if it would please her. Izayoi cuddled her son close, he was now well fed and enough time had passed that he wouldn't be sick; it was time.

"Are you happy at the Palace Inuyasha? Your Papa said you have been given a bigger room because you have so many toys..."

"It's really nice Mama, but it's not just for me only; it's so's my friends can play with me when they have to stay on our days off. Sometimes I even let Michiko in; as long as she doesn't bring all her dolls."

"You don't let your sister in with her dolls?"

"She brings so many and wants us to always play with her and them."

"I didn't think you minded playing with her."

"Not when my friends are there and she wants to only play dolls."

"Poor Michiko, she doesn't have any sisters to play with."

"There are lots of girls; she plays with the Palace children and Aunty."

"I'm surprised she didn't want to go to school with all of you."

"She didn't want to stay away from home; but Aunty says she has to start with a proper tutor soon."

"Well I'm glad you're happy...it makes what I have to say easier for me." Izayoi whispered and Inuyasha picked up on her reluctance.

"Papa says just spit it out if I'm not sure what to say...you're not cross with me are you, you're not going to tell me off?" Inuyasha's ears drooped and Izayoi was quick to reassure him that he was not in trouble. But she didn't know how to broach the terrible subject looming over her head; she had thought to be quite matter of fact, just telling him the cold facts of human life, but what had looked alright on paper was nothing appropriate for the living breathing child.

"Your Aunty is a very kind lady isn't she? She is going to do something very important for me soon and I want you...I want you to...you must be good for her Inuyasha, do you understand?"

"What must I do Mama?" Inuyasha was getting nervous, he could scent salt in the air and although there were no tears, he knew Mama was upset.

"I have to go away soon my darling boy...I don't want to go, but there is nothing anyone can do..."

"Go where? Where are we going?" Inuyasha interrupted her, his voice quite high as his instincts tried to warn him of what his mother meant. His youkai already understood on some level, he had recognised the changed scent and knew he'd encountered it before.

"Oh Inuyasha, My Little Love, you won't be coming with me; you will be staying with Papa and Aunty...my...my life has nearly finished, I will go like Hanako."

"No, no, no, no, Mama; you aren't sick like Hana. Don't say it Mama please."

"Inuyasha you have seen creatures who have reached the end of their time before; humans just don't live as long as youkai."

"You want to leave me...you want to go away and leave me." Inuyasha wailed and Izayoi almost shook him.

"Of _course_ not you silly boy; I don't _want _to leave you, but it's not up to me. My body is worn out and it doesn't matter what I want...I am tired and..."

"Papa's got Tenseiga, he'll fix you..."

"Tenseiga only works once and he has already used it on me; the night you were born, remember? You know the story."

"I forgot about Tenseiga...Mama no, you just need to rest." He said desperately and Izayoi knew she had to give Inuyasha the last bit of advice she could while she knew he was listening.

"Inuyasha, I want you to promise me something...your Aunty wants you very much, she loves you already as if you were her son and I want you to...to...to have her as your Mama from now on."

"But you're my Mama, no one else...I don't want no one else."An edge of panic crept into the boy's voice.

"I know Baby, but I have to do this, I need to know you will be safe and happy. You must promise me you will do this for me. Please Inuyasha, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I don't want to think of anyone else as your Mama, but she wants you very much and I need to know you will be cared for."

"I prooooomise Mama; I prooomise." And Inuyasha promptly burst into tears which Izayoi was unable to comfort, as she needed the same comfort herself. But she soon remembered that she was a mother still and her child needed her, now was not the time for self indulgence and she rocked Inuyasha gently; humming a lullaby until he calmed down. He sniffled for a while and then looked into her face and was reassured by the calm expression he was so used to. It cost Izayoi a great deal to seem normal again, but it was required; she didn't want her precious son to be overly miserable for the time she had left.

By an unspoken mutual agreement, nothing further was said until bedtime, when Inuyasha asked his mother to stay with him. Izayoi didn't answer with words but lay down beside him and covered them both with a blanket. She didn't smile this time when his little nose crinkled up, as he unconsciously noted her changed scent; but she told him more stories and sung more songs, as he clung tightly to her, not willing to let her go as he eventually went to sleep. As Izayoi watched her precious son dream, her thoughts turned bitter and angry. She did not want to die, she would miss Inuyasha terribly; in fact, she already did.

She stroked his puppy ears and ran her hand through his hair which soothed her boy; why should her lifespan be so short in comparison to his? She didn't want to hand him over like some parcel to another female, a youkai who had remained beautiful and youthful, and hovered in the background like some vulture awaiting her rival's death, so that she could carry off the child. Inuyasha was Izayoi's, it was she that held him now, it was she who could feel his heartbeat beneath her hand, it was she that he clung to in his sleep; no one else could love or understand him like she did, _she_ was his mother.

And the thought that he might one day call another _'Mama'_ in her place, was too awful to contemplate; yet she knew in her heart that it would be best for Inuyasha if he could completely accept The Lady. Izayoi's anger grew and yet she was most contained and didn't disturb her son's rest, her anger was better than the tears which were the alternative. If only she could have been dispassionate; told the child not to be silly and her time had come as all humans' did. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard on Inuyasha if she just handed him over to her rival.

Izayoi was brought up a princess; she'd had lessons drummed into her from an early age about how to be demure, decorous and to keep her feelings to herself. Surely that would be best, if Inuyasha didn't realise how much it pained her to leave him, perhaps he would accept the inevitable more easily. But the thought passed quickly, even though she knew she could fool him, she would not have him think for one second, the lie that she had no regrets; he would think that she no longer wanted him.

She no longer cared if that made her selfish in her grief, she wanted her son to know just how much she was going to miss him and make sure that in his long life to come, he never once worried that she was pleased to leave him. Izayoi stroked his head once again, she was so tired, but she would fight sleep with all her might, she had no desire to waste the time she had left. As she thought about the rest of her family she knew that she would be missed by them all, but they also had one another. Makoto would never be left alone for long and she was thankful that even though having more children had shortened her life, they would be there for him.

In the morning Izayoi was tired but she had a smile for her son which reassured him that he had imagined at least a part of what she'd said. When she made breakfast and sang quite cheerfully, his own spirits rose and he devoured his food and went out to play while she watched him from the veranda. During the day the rest of the family came by in dribs and drabs but nothing more was said in Inuyasha's hearing.

After a week or so where each day passed in much the same vein as every other, one morning Izayoi could no longer get out of bed and Inuyasha who had put her words to the back of his mind found them staring him in the face. He pleaded with her to get up, even pushing at her before Makoto called him to leave her alone. Izayoi turned her head to the pup and smiled;

"I cannot get up today my baby, but you can bring me my breakfast, Chouko has made some stewed rice, I can smell it. Perhaps you could ask her to put some plum sauce in it for me." She sighed as he left and reached for Makoto's hand.

"Izayoi...I..." Makoto could get no further and she just said:

"I know...I love you..." She whispered.

"I have always loved you...ever since I first saw you in the garden with the pup...you are my light." Makoto's face was haggard; he didn't need heightened senses to know that Izayoi was fading. She had been his sole reason for life at one point and had given him his children; his heart was breaking now to know that she would soon be gone. There were no more words that needed to be said really between these two, who were fortunate in that they had found their soul mates in each other.

Izayoi didn't want a death bed scene with all the relatives; she just had her children with her for the rest of the day. The grandchildren of course popped in, but in the main it was just the immediate family when Izayoi slipped away. No one begrudged Inuyasha his place in her arms at the end, the elder and yet youngest child bewildered at what was happening and not accepting fully that he would no longer see her again. He heard her final words of regret and love for him at her passing and knew that his mother didn't want to go.

Inuyasha alerted them to the fact that their beloved Izayoi no longer breathed as he pushed his face next to hers and snuffled at her cheek before looking round at Makoto with big scared eyes. Before he could push her body again though, Yori picked him up and held him while Makoto bowed his head and one by one they all said their goodbyes.

IYQ Community; July 2009 

**Week 2:** Given a choice between grief and nothing, I'd choose grief. - William Faulkner


	65. Lament for Izayoi

Lament for Izayoi

Inuyasha kept watch over his mother's mortal remains. Of course he didn't describe her that way to himself, but he couldn't call her Mama anymore. This shell no longer held his Mama's laughing, loving spirit and he hardly recognised the cold lifeless body as the same one who the night before had held him against her warm heart. He didn't even recognise her face very well, and for the first time he noticed the signs of aging; he'd never seen her as any different while she'd been alive. She had always been Mama.

Now he knew, because he'd been told, that her whitening hair was not because she was turning Inu, but that she was getting older for a human. Now he could see that her skin was wrinkled and he could remember if he thought back hard enough, when her flesh was as firm as any youkai he knew. None of it mattered however and although these new found truths were trying to tell him something else, something sinister, he didn't want to think on them, so pushed them to the back of his mind. It wasn't difficult to do with the body of his mother lying in front of him and her last words echoing in his brain.

Inuyasha wasn't alone in his vigil, Sesshoumaru stood silently in the shadows; he too was shocked, as he remembered the lively young girl who had given birth to his brother. He remembered with greater clarity however and even though he had seen her as she aged, noting the changes in a way that her son had not, this shell was not Izayoi as he knew her. Sesshoumaru had come to stand with Inuyasha and offer him support; he'd overheard his parents speaking about their concerns in how to comfort Inuyasha.

Neither Inu no Taishou nor his Lady had dealt with the death from old age of loved ones, their parents still lived; youkai rarely died unless it was violently and that hadn't happened recently under the general's rule, at least not at the Palace. It was true that neither set of grandparents were seen much anymore, as they generally preferred to keep out of society at their ages; but they were all around if their offspring ever needed guidance still. Inu no Taishou felt despondent that he could not empathise with his pup over this; he could sympathise, but it was not quite the same.

But there was one youkai close by who did know the pain of losing a parent; for however brief a time, Sesshoumaru had known that agonising pain deep in his soul, and he could feel the same pain within Inuyasha's youkai. Sesshoumaru made his presence known to his parents and waited to speak; the words would be difficult, revealing more than he had ever meant to do again.

"Papa...I understand a bit of what he will suffer; he already is, his youkai knows what is happening to Izayoi..."

"You understand...I don't know how..." Inu no Taishou began to say and then he remembered what his mate had told him about his sons' reactions at the time of Inuyasha's birth and how proud she was of their eldest, who despite his fear and misery, accepted regency of the West at his young age. And of course the reason the boys' bond was so strong now was because of their shared trauma at the time.

"Of course, My Sesshoumaru; I do know you have been through some of the same. You will be ideal to stay close to Inuyasha for a while; I fear he will not want either of us at the moment." Inu no Taishou said gratefully and knowing full well that when his mother passed, the last thing Inuyasha would be was youkai reasonable. Sesshoumaru too was very grateful that his father was quick on the uptake, he didn't like to speak so openly of a time his youthful pride found embarrassing. But when he reached the farm he found that Inuyasha didn't want to see anyone from the Palace, not even his beloved Shu.

Inuyasha was afraid that he would be taken away to become his Aunt's son immediately and would never see his human family again. The boy was upset and confused as he rudely pushed his brother and ran to where his mother's body lay. Thankfully Sesshoumaru was older and wiser now, he could tell that Inuyasha was grieving and Yori came to speak with him, thanking him for coming and asking him to help their brother. Inuyasha was getting angry in his sadness, similar to the youkai way, but dangerous for the young hanyou.

Sesshoumaru assured Yori that Inuyasha would not lose himself to his youkai because his father had made provision for the pup's safety. He told Yori that he was not as liberty to say what had been done, but to trust Inu no Taishou where it concerned his son. Yori was no fool and bowed to the Prince, knowing now that Inuyasha wouldn't be in danger, even though he was bottling up as he did after Hanako's death. When Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha into the room where he stood silently, the pup didn't acknowledge him, but he didn't tell him to leave either.

The older brother could tell that tears had been shed, but not many; in fact Inuyasha was outwardly calm, but inside his youkai was in turmoil and it called to his brother, not knowing what to do. It could not take over the hanyou because of Tessaiga, but Sesshoumaru could still feel the pull and cautiously raised his own youki to calm him down. Inuyasha was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to realise that his brother was calming his inner turmoil. He stood while everyone else came and went, never removing his often unseeing eyes from Izayoi.

Finally Inuyasha fell asleep where he stood and didn't realise that he was caught from hitting the floor by Sesshoumaru's tail. The youkai then used it to create a soft bed and cover for the boy as he'd used to do regularly when his brother was much younger. Inu no Taishou found them this way when he came in to see how Inuyasha was faring; then he sighed as he viewed Izayoi and spoke softly, lamenting how quickly human life changed. He remembered as he spoke with Sesshoumaru, the lovely girl and how careful and protective she was always over her small son.

Sesshoumaru admitted to being surprised at how quickly her beauty had faded and how transient was her strength. He was genuinely puzzled at how humans could accomplish anything when they spent their brief lives like a burning candle, shining brilliantly for such a short time. He said that it was strange to him to speak with Yori, whom he used to look after, and now who seemed more like his grandfather when they spoke. In fact his father could tell that Sesshoumaru was quite shaken, he hadn't yet come face to face with the true death of someone he knew very well either.

It was a good sign for the father of the proud youth; Inu no Taishou often worried privately about the boy's embryonic feeling of compassion for others not as well blessed as him. So he decided a lesson was in order to reinforce the new empathy in Sesshoumaru and he reminded him that Inuyasha would need a lot of understanding in the days to come, and not just because he had lost his mother; there was the rest of his little brother's family to consider. The older brother shuddered and once again was thankful that he was superior to Inuyasha and had no human taint in his own blood; not that he voiced that to his father, it would not be appropriate at the moment.

Further discussion was stopped in any case by a small snarling yawn from Inuyasha whose brief respite of unconsciousness had left him. He came round to the certainty once more that his whole world had been drastically changed. Inuyasha realised that his father was with him and with a wail he flew at Inu no Taishou, who leaned down to pick up and comfort his distraught son while Sesshoumaru crept out leaving the pair. He was uncomfortable with this particular grief, as for some strange reason it brought back to him the sheer and utter misery of the minutes when he believed his father was dead, making a lump come to his throat.

Even worse was that Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha was still not balanced in his mind and body; his youkai was straining against Tessaiga's influence. There was no way that the pup could tap into the full power of his youki with the restraint, but it made Sesshoumaru very aware of the bond with his brother and he longed to help, but he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't do anything at the moment anyway, Inuyasha was with his father and then he stood with the rest of his family for the funeral.

Inuyasha was very quiet and composed during the funeral, managing to hide amongst the crowd of family and friends who had come to pay their final respects. By doing this everyone thought that he was with someone else, and he was able to sneak away with no one seeing him...or so he thought. He wandered a long way off into the forest; far beyond his bounds and if he'd been thinking straight or cared at the moment, he would have known he could have been in danger and therefore serious trouble. But there was no escaping his bonded brother, who faithfully followed the younger because his own youkai would allow nothing else when it could feel the disturbed aura so easily.

Inuyasha was in pain; his chest hurt and he could hardly breathe and he had a pounding headache. He just wanted to find somewhere cool and peaceful, away from the dreadful fire that took the remains of his mother someplace that he couldn't go. There were no tears left in him and he felt estranged from the rest of his human family who still wept; he felt worse than he had when Hanako died and yet seemed to grieve less. Yet part of him wanted to scream at the top of his voice, but that would not be seemly for a young prince, even for his beloved Mama, who would have told him he was being too noisy.

He didn't realise that his breath was coming in heavy pants or that he was on the verge of panic. The obvious sound of hyperventilation reached Sesshoumaru, who approached the small hanyou that had collapsed onto the ground, his forehead in the cool vegetation trying to find some relief from his thudding pain. The older brother scooped up the younger and sat him comfortably in his lap and placed his cool hand on Inuyasha's brow applying gentle pressure which caused the pup instant relief.

"Tears haven't eased your pain have they Inuyasha?"

"Shu...? It hurts a lot." The pup moaned.

"I know...it is your youkai...he needs to let out his pain also."

"What do you mean...I can't shout or let out my youkai, Papa would be cross with me?" Inuyasha whispered and Sesshoumaru knew the boy was confused; it was different for the mixed blooded pup, half human instincts warred with half youkai ones. But neither was out of place and could blend, the problem was that Inuyasha wasn't allowing his all of his instincts to follow their natural course and this was curbing his youkai which was protesting.

"If I tell you something secret, can I...no, I know you won't tell anyone."

"I won't say nothing, Shu." Inuyasha hiccupped.

"The night you were born...I know you know what happened now, but you still don't know everything and you won't remember. But maybe your youkai will, a bit." He mused, as Inuyasha leaned back into his brother's shoulder.

"I know our youkai bonded when I was born."

"That night, when I thought Papa had died...I howled...really howled, my youkai was so upset. You had just been given to me while your Mama kept a barrier up. I didn't know he was still alive and I was so alone and afraid. Then you heard me and started to howl with me; you gave a mourning howl for a father you didn't know, but we were already becoming bonded."

"I don't understand Shu, what's a mourning howl?"

"It is the way our youkai deal with the death of someone we love and yours wants to howl. Your youkai is instinctive and it is causing your pain; it is in our nature to howl, do you not feel it?" The elder brother asked gently and saw Inuyasha nod his head, but the pup wasn't sure how, or if it were proper for him to do. "If you don't the hurt won't go away. I'll stay with you if you want." Sesshoumaru encouraged Inuyasha to lift his head up high with his hand and then growled in a low tone calling directly to the pup's youkai.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to howl and Sesshoumaru joined him, just as it had been at the time of the boy's birth, the young youkai could honestly say that he missed the kind human who had always shown him understanding in those early days. Sesshoumaru noticed a pair of golden glowing eyes watching them from the forest when the howls had ended and his little brother had given in to sleep, his pain reduced although not completely gone.

Sesshoumaru looked intently at the owner of the eyes, who was whining in sympathy with the mourning howl. She had been drawn out of the forest to search out the puppy that had been grieving, but saw that he was not alone. But she couldn't just leave until she'd made sure he was alright, hiding behind a bush where she couldn't be seen by the strange creatures that were not the same sort of pups as she. The older one was dangerous, she knew, but he cared for the little one and she crept out, approaching them.

Sesshoumaru didn't permit her to come too close but he was not unkind and spoke to her in Inu, knowing she would understand;

"Go home Little Bitch, go back to your master."

"Bitch has no owner."

"Leave us, Pup is well. Alpha brother cares for Pup. Go home." Sesshoumaru watched as the gangly near grown bitch bowed her head to him, acknowledging his status before vanishing once more into the undergrowth. The bitch was no threat to either of them, but who knows what sort of unsavoury things she might be harbouring; Sesshoumaru was glad Inuyasha was asleep or his animal loving brother might have wanted to make friends with her.

Other golden eyes also watched the brothers, but they didn't remain hidden either as the Lord and Lady of the West approached. His father lifted the exhausted younger pup into his arms and Sesshoumaru walked sombrely with his mother as they all made their way back to the farm. It would be up to Inuyasha to decide if he wanted to stay with part of his human family, or to go with his father; Makoto was going to stay with Chouko for a while so no one would be at the farm.

Inuyasha decided to stay for one week with each of his siblings in their homes before going back to the Palace where he would live in future. The farm would be looked after by various relatives during the times that Makoto was with his children and of course Inuyasha would visit them all just as he had done before. They would have to see how things worked out and play it by ear as no one knew how Inuyasha would settle. It turned out to be for the best, and two weeks later Inuyasha spent his first human night sandwiched between Sora and his wife. But then when lives started to return to the mundane, Inuyasha returned to the Palace.

For the first few days he was hardly seen by anyone except Sesshoumaru with whom he shared a room for the time being. The older prince was willing to share his feelings and how his youkai reacted to his father's near death and Inuyasha took full advantage of learning more about his youkai heritage. The crippling hold of his own youkai had eased now, the howl had worked to appease his internal being, but it had also freed his more instinctive behaviour. His youkai didn't really like to be muffled and relished any chance to exercise his restraints.

Inu no Taishou allowed this for a while, it would help Inuyasha put his mother's death into perspective and with both of his Alphas close by, it wouldn't get out of hand. But Inuyasha had changed; the death of Izayoi had shocked him to the core and the boy would never be the same again. This was of course understood and everyone _was _very understanding; or at least as much as they could be. Youkai grieved differently to humans, their emotion was usually more intense, even destructive, but then it was over.

They didn't forget the loved one and the pain remained, but buried deep; only to be remembered vividly, as and when they could afford the time to relive it afresh. Life had to carry on; and their lives were so long lived without their loved one, whereas humans often suffered for longer even to the point of wasting their shorter lives away. Inuyasha was caught between the two, part of him wanted to hide away his intense feelings and yet it was too soon and his grief was both expressive and angry.

IYQ Community; July 2009, Week 3. Nature's first green is gold,/Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower/But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf./So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day./Nothing Gold can stay. - Robert Frost


	66. Frustrations

Frustrations

The gardens were laid out neat and tidy, the layouts and colours designed to instil calm with pleasant strolls and for meditation. Gentle grassy swells and paths led the walker to hidden woods and groves, ornamental ponds with shining fish or naturally appearing pools in sunlit dappled glades. Peace and solitude could be had in many directions for the wanderer, without fear of any danger suddenly shattering the tranquillity.

Inuyasha's rooms at the Palace were part of the Royal Suite and his shoji opened onto the private area of these gardens, well away from the noisy sparring courtyards and children's' playgrounds. He was allowed to walk on the sweet scented grass, listen to the bubbling streams and falls along the waterways. He would come to no harm; his discreet guard was always close by in case of need and everyone hoped the little boy's soul would be eased by the quiet contemplation encouraged by the area.

Inuyasha was a good boy; he was normally a respectful and polite child and a happily obedient pup, both by nature and by nurture. Neither of his sets of parents would have tolerated rudeness in behaviour, or coarseness of speech; after all he was a born a Prince from both his mother and father. But however well he'd been brought up, he soon proved he knew all the wrong words and how to use them, one day after he had started school again. Inuyasha soon got fed up with the whispers and stares from his classmates all whom knew that he had lost his mother.

A week into his schooling Inuyasha stood up in class and upturned his table, tipping his ink and paper all over the floor in disgust at the constant feeling of eyes watching him. Then standing with his fists clenched tight, he told them all using language worthy of his father's barracks, that they were 'annoying' him. The Tiger led Inuyasha out of the class to his own private suite where he sat the boy down and made him a cup of tea. Then he called to the guard to take charge of the class while he took Inuyasha back to the Palace.

The Tiger did not berate Inuyasha for his colourful language or for the disruption of his class; nor did he punish the pup, in fact he didn't speak much at all. Being a youkai he was able to tell that Inuyasha was far from repentant, there was no shame in his scent, just anger. This though was understandable, grief often transformed into anger for youkai and human alike, but it was not good in school and The Tiger recommended that Inuyasha was not yet ready to return.

When Inuyasha was asked by his father privately what had upset him so much in school, the pup got another chance to let loose a tirade of swearing abuse, about people spying on him all of the time and whispering behind his back. Like his tutor however, Inu no Taishou recognised that there was no reasoning with Inuyasha for the time being, but he couldn't be allowed to rant to his heart's content in the public areas of the Palace. So he was confined to his own rooms alone where no one would disturb him and with instructions to walk in the gardens to cool his temper.

To be fair to Inuyasha, he did try to calm down but he found it difficult, his youkai was very close to the surface and was enjoying his sense of freedom. He had allowed the youkai to help him deal with his mother's death in the natural way all youkai did to cope with trauma, physical or mental. Because of Tessaiga, Inuyasha was in no danger of being overwhelmed, but he wasn't trying to control himself either and his youkai was still powerful. His growing anger stopped him from thinking too hard which was a bonus, but Inuyasha also found he enjoyed the strength he had, the power over others.

Although his outburst at school had been unplanned, Inuyasha hadn't failed to notice the effect he'd had on his fellow pupils. They had initially been shocked at his violent movement and his disrespect to interrupt the class in front of their tutor, but there had also been definite admiration and awe from his peers. Inuyasha's youkai had enjoyed the sense of power, even as the hanyou had shaken with anger. But his walks in the garden were not so satisfactory; the calm was mind numbing to the youkai, whereas it was softening to the hanyou.

There were too many places in the gardens where Inuyasha could almost feel his mother's presence, or noticed things she would have liked. His youkai though didn't like the waves of sadness coursing through his body; the hanyou's heart needed the strength of the youkai for protection or the boy would lose his power again and that would never do. The youkai too missed his mother, but he had grieved, his howl had been long and sorrowful, so now he would help his half human heart to heal.

Anger, power, physical strength and destruction were all good aids and by the time Inuyasha reached one of the glades his self control was almost in tatters and he proceeded to shred the boles of any trees within reach of his claws. This was satisfying, it stopped his thoughts from running on and he liked the result of his strength shown in the deep grooves devastating the tree trunks and the flow of the trees' life sap as it oozed and ran down the paler wood.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru's concern and attempts to calm him through his bond, but he was not going to stop, why should he, his youkai was just as strong as his brother's on one side? Why should he automatically obey Shu just because he was older than Inuyasha? However ripping at the trees had taken out some of the stress Inuyasha was under and he came back through the winding paths towards the Palace and his room again. The gardens though had not had the desired effect; they were too perfect, too planned, whereas Inuyasha preferred the wilder nature of the woodlands and his youkai hated the peace.

By the time Inuyasha had reached his rooms again and noticed that a meal had been laid during his absence, his blood was growing hot again and came to a peak. He was suddenly in a fine temper and threw his dinner to the floor and when that wasn't enough, he grabbed his toys and flung them one at a time at the shoji doors making holes in the paper. He didn't realise that he had begun to breathe heavily either or what the frustrated yell that burst from him was all about. All he knew was that part of him wanted to wreck and destroy and part of him just wanted everything back to normal where he could go and rest happy and contented in his Mama's arms.

In Inu no Taishou's study Sesshoumaru was remonstrating with his father. He was concerned about Inuyasha's aura and the upset in their bond, besides not understanding his younger brother's uncharacteristic temper tantrums.

"You will only weaken Inuyasha more by ignoring his need for discipline Father; you would never have let me get away with such behaviour."

"Inuyasha isn't weak My Sesshoumaru; never equate his differences to weakness, unless you want to be shown up a fool."

"Well that makes it worse then; if it wasn't weakness that caused his rudeness...you wouldn't have put up with me doing anything like he is." Sesshoumaru repeated.

"You would have me punish Inuyasha because he grieves for his mother Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course not, but Izayoi died over a month ago...he seems to just be...I don't know, out of control. His youkai is very near the surface and he is pushing me away. It's almost as if he is rebelling about being my Beta at times."

"He is...rebelling I mean. Inuyasha's youkai is very strong as it comes from me. There will be times when he rebels or objects, especially as he grows older."

"I thought the aim was for him to calm down in the gardens, to be on his own to think about his deplorable behaviour...it doesn't seem to be working very well." Sesshoumaru huffed, annoyed that his father wasn't taking the older son's concerns very seriously. It was at this point that they heard the crash of Inuyasha's dinner and the ripping of the shoji screens as the boy's aura spiked on their senses. Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow at his father and Inu no Taishou sighed.

"I didn't really think that it would work, the pup being on his own with nobody to fight against, but I hoped."

"He needs a sharp spanking and putting back in his place and that's what he'd get if it was up to me." The older boy said pompously.

"Then it's as well he is not in your charge My Son...for you do not understand." Inu no Taishou was well aware that Sesshoumaru was motivated by pique from Inuyasha not heeding his brother's youkai to calm down. But Sesshoumaru was correct, Inuyasha couldn't keep going the way he was; something had to be done. Meantime the father would try to enlighten the elder son.

"Do you remember when the cats started the war and it triggered your first transformation to your true form My Son?"

"Of course I do, Papa." Sesshoumaru said and Inu no Taishou was heartened by the softer 'Papa' over the less personal 'Father'; it meant that his son realised he had been harsh over Inuyasha's plight.

"At first you were afraid, remember?"

"I don't remember fear..."

"You do My Child; and it was only natural. The sudden surge of youkai and then your body starts to reshape. It is uncomfortable and even painful at times and you had no prior experience. But do you remember how you felt in your true form?

"I remember most things." In truth Sesshoumaru didn't have complete recall of the first time but he knew how he felt subsequently; and his father smiled, understanding his pup. There was no point in telling his eldest that he remembered very clearly the time when Sesshoumaru had been a small and cute, ungainly puppy, with huge paws and laughing eyes. A proud, happy little pup, whose ears used to stand pricked to attention very like Inuyasha's did until he got older and the weight of fur caused them to hang down somewhat.

Sesshoumaru had only been about sixty years old, which was far earlier than normal for a first transformation; but the cat war had caused enough stress to the boy that his youkai had taken over. In fact neither of his full blooded siblings had yet had it happen nor would be expected to for many years yet. Now though Sesshoumaru thought over the feeling of freedom his true form gave him and imagined he was soaring through the skies with his parents. He easily pictured the three, large and graceful Inu Youkai, with his father and himself either side of his more delicate mother; while his father was fondly recalling the smaller rambunctious puppy.

"The power to soar high above the earth, the strength in our limbs and hearts to roam the skies, the beauty that causes others to gasp in awe as we pass and the knowledge that we are unbeatable. The ability and desire to shed our restraint, to give in to our lusts for life and death, to feel no remorse when things fall beneath our claws, to answer to none but ourselves; this is what it means to be completely free, to be Inu Youkai." Inu no Taishou said quietly, but his words were powerful nonetheless and Sesshoumaru was transfixed.

"And yet we are civilised, in preference we put on our restraints until such times as they are needed. We are not savages as some are, and rejoice in our peace and prosperity; yet all the while there is a part of us that yearns for the wild storms that rage and sing at times in our blood. You will find one day that much of that longing can be assuaged by mating flights." Inu no Taishou deliberately lightened the mood making the boy blush, because he could feel Sesshoumaru's youkai start to rise as a result of that inherent desire for power in his singing blood.

However now that Sesshoumaru had been reminded of the delights of transformation it was time to bring him to back down to earth.

"Inuyasha will never know this joy, this complete freedom; he will never be able to transform as we do."

"Impossible Father...you cannot mean it; he is too young yet for him to..."

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru, your brother will never be able to spar and soar with you as Inu Youkai; he is hanyou. Being half human his body will never have the strength to change shape and as you know, if he had access to his full potential, he would die."

"I thought with training...as he ages..."

"It will never be enough."

"He will never know the freedom...he will never race me and the others across the skies?" Sesshoumaru was shocked, immediately horrified at the thought of Inuyasha being trapped to the earth.

"Inuyasha has other strengths that we lack; try to remember that Sesshoumaru. However at the moment, his youkai instinctively wants that freedom and is frustrated and the stress over his mother is the trigger for his imbalance now. If he could have transformed, he would have done at this point."

"I am going to go to him now Papa; he shouldn't be left on his own, he doesn't understand what is happening."

"As long as you understand him, you may go Sesshoumaru; you may subdue his youkai with your own, as long as you are careful...it is you also he is rebelling against." Inu no Taishou had no doubts that Sesshoumaru would deal with Inuyasha properly, the bond they shared would be invaluable. Although the father knew what was happening with the younger pup in an intellectual way, he wasn't wholly sure how to deal with the boy. Whereas Inuyasha's youkai would respond to his bonded brother, and the father trusted that his eldest would win the pup over.

In his room Inuyasha was waiting, his youkai boiling beneath the surface, was growling in anticipation; he knew he would be punished for his destructive behaviour and he was aggressively ready. To his surprise it was Sesshoumaru who entered his room; Inuyasha had been expecting his father, knowing that he had caused actual damage. But Sesshoumaru merely noted where his brother was and then surveyed the mess; his anger rising because he hated disarray and waste but when he felt his younger brother's disturbed and angry aura, his own immediately cooled.

The pup's eyes were glowing with a red tinge to the amber and the scowl on his face and defensive posture was very telling. Sesshoumaru went to sit down on his knees and beckoned his brother to come to him but Inuyasha shook his head, refusing him, much to the older boy's great surprise.

"I want you to come here Inuyasha, I will not take no for an answer."

"Why should I do what you tell me? I don't want you here."

"You know I am your Alpha as well as Papa, therefore you should be obedient when I tell you what to do."

"I don't want to listen to you... you're gonna give me a spanking aren't you?"

"I admit that I think you deserve one, but Papa says no; however he has given me the task of helping you see sense."

"Feh! I ain't doing what you want; Papa said you can't smack me, so go away and leave me alone." Inuyasha said; interspersing his slang speech with some of his new less refined words. Inuyasha was obviously gleeful; as he saw it, his father had given him the upper hand over his brother. Sesshoumaru was incensed at the boy's coarse language, and his palms itched to get hold of him, but strangely enough he did understand now that he could feel Inuyasha's inner turmoil. The boy was not normally rude and disrespectful like this and he adored his older brother.

But a challenge however youthful or under whatever circumstances, couldn't just be ignored. Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha didn't really want to be ignored either, he needed to be put back into his place of security; the brash behaviour was a plea for a reaction. But the older brother would try reason before force.

"Stop being vulgar Inuyasha or Mama will wash your mouth out with soap."

"She ain't my Mama and you can't keep telling me what to do." Inuyasha was getting stroppy.

"You _will_ come over here Inuyasha and you _will_ be clearing this mess and collecting your toys from the garden. If you are good about it, I will let you keep them instead of putting them away for seven days." Sesshoumaru was icily calm until Inuyasha replied in the negative using the foulest language yet, when he nearly grabbed the boy to put over his knee. Only the knowledge of his father's anger and disappointment should he do so stopped him. Spanking the pup was out, but Inu no Taishou had given Sesshoumaru permission to subdue Inuyasha; that left one way only and the older brother grinned, he would enjoy this.

Inuyasha saw the smile on his brother's face and knew it boded ill for him; he realised that he had pushed Sesshoumaru too far and now he was in even more trouble. He backed away even further into his corner while Sesshoumaru walked steadily towards him.

"Papa said you mustn't...I'll tell him you hit me...go away Shu." Inuyasha was not quite so loud now, Sesshoumaru noticed; he was not so sure of his position. That was all to the good.

"If I spanked you Inuyasha, Papa would hear you from here, believe me; but although I have no doubt you will suffer that fate again one day at my hands, it is not today...I gave Papa my word."

"Well...well, go away then..." Inuyasha was getting unnerved, his youkai was reacting to the closeness of its Alpha, making the boy jumpy and then apprehensive. Sesshoumaru's eyes had turned red and his youki was buffeting against Inuyasha, keeping him in one place, unable to move. The child's eyes were huge in his round face and Inuyasha kept them on his brother, not liking the beautiful sinister smile.

Then with speed Inuyasha could never hope to rival, he was grabbed by the scruff and held up at his brother's eye level. The boys stared at each other and Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's head back to expose the boy's throat and belly to his lengthened fangs. At first Inuyasha fought against the inevitable, but Sesshoumaru growled and grumbled forcefully and finally the pup's youkai submitted without the older brother resorting to putting his fangs to the younger throat.

Inuyasha went limp in his brother's grasp and, as his youkai accepted his brother's authority once more and receded, he was left exhausted and relieved. He also felt incredibly sheepish as he looked once more into his brother's golden again but stern eyes; Sesshoumaru wasn't going to give an inch until Inuyasha spoke.

"Shu?"

"Yes Inuyasha, do you have something you want to say to me?"

"I'll go and clean up..."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sorry I was rude?"

"That too; the rest you will have time to think about as you clean and tidy. I will help you collect your toys."

"Shu...? Shu...I want my Mama, Shuuuu." Inuyasha wailed and Sesshoumaru held him close and snuffled the top of his head.

"I know you do Pup, I know; but that's not possible..."

"Shuuu, Shuuu..."

"I am here Little Brother, you are safe with me."

IYQ Community; April 2008

"They sicken of the calm, who knew the storm." - Dorothy Parker


	67. Custody

Custody

As Inuyasha tidied his mess up with Sesshoumaru's help, he did have time to think on what else he had to do. He would have to apologise to his father and The Tiger and his classmates for disrupting the lesson. Inuyasha didn't want to do this but knew it was expected of a Prince and that he would feel better once it was done. This he did as soon as possible, with Sesshoumaru accompanying him to and from school; it was still too early in his tutor's opinion for the boy to return, but the apology was accepted and nothing more would be said.

However if everyone thought that that was the end of Inuyasha's problems, they were mistaken. The pup had too much free time to think and brood now that he wasn't in school for a while and everyone else was busy. The trouble was once his youkai had tasted the freedom and excitement of being influential, it didn't want to let go, Inuyasha had enjoyed the shock on the faces of his family when he swore, he liked the attention he was getting and the immunity his grief gave him. But he never challenged his Alpha's again and just got underfoot at the most awkward times.

Inuyasha was not truly conscious of his actions for attention; he just didn't want to be left alone for too long to think his dark thoughts. And there would have been no real problem with him except for a growing and continued antipathy he started to show towards The Lady. At first it was just that he would ignore her, but soon he would have to be told quite sharply that he must answer if she asked a question and then he started to be curt and abrupt when speaking to her, often with a sneer in his voice.

Sometimes Inuyasha would even be downright rude and everyone was unsure of what the solution would be. He made the others argue among themselves as they were all fed up with his way of treating their mother, and Michiko had pushed Inuyasha, shoving him into a garden wall, using all of her strength which was easily comparable to his own. The hanyou had cracked his ribs that time and his sister had been punished and now was not talking to him because she felt it was his own fault. That time not even Shu had been sympathetic and Inuyasha felt very alone, although he knew he was in the wrong.

Things escalated, going from bad to worse and one day nearly two months after Izayoi died, Yori and Kaoru were at home in the early evening, when Inu no Taishou knocked on the door. Chouko who was staying with her brother while her husband was away for a few days, opened the door, surprised to see the General at that time of day. She was even more surprised when after they were all seated, Inu no Taishou dropped his naked son in her lap. Not only was Inuyasha unclothed, but his hair was dripping and his skin was still damp from his bath; it seemed that his father had plucked him straight from the water and brought him to his human family.

The boy was warm however from being completely wrapped in his father's tail and Chouko saw with appreciation that Kaoru had put a small short kosode by the fire to warm. Meanwhile his sister covered the boy with her long sleeves as she held him securely on her lap, noticing that although Inuyasha was not chilled, he was trembling and anger filled her because of his fear. Before she could ask however what had caused her brother's tremors, Inu no Taishou spoke, his voice angry but controlled.

"Yori, will you be willing to let Inuyasha stay with you; he is not welcome at the Palace at the moment?"

"Of course Sire; May I enquire as to what has happened?" Yori said seriously, instantly knowing that Inuyasha's situation was grave. Chouko tightened her grip on Inuyasha, who had whimpered at his father's words.

"Inuyasha has had difficulty in adjusting since Izayoi died, but his rudeness to My Mate has caused upset in our pack and this I won't tolerate. Tonight she was helping in the bath and as I arrived she ran out with his claw marks on her face and in tears; it was the final straw. Do with him as you see fit Yori, he will not come back until he learns to mind his manners." Inu no Taishou's voice was very stern but his face showed his sadness at having to say this, he didn't want to leave Inuyasha but the rest of the family needed to be considered too.

Chouko went to see the General off while Inuyasha was dressed in the fire warmed kosode by Kaoru who also went to make the boy a hot drink. Yori called Inuyasha to come to him and rebuked the child for his shameful conduct towards his aunt, reminding him of times in the past when he had lost control and the consequences he'd endured. He took Inuyasha to a small room in the hut picking up a light bamboo cane as he passed it and ignored the pitiful look the small boy gave him, just as he ignored the pained cry as the first and second hard blows landed across the child's backside.

Before the third could fall however, Inuyasha was pulled away from his brother by his sister who glared angrily at Yori as she once more sheltered the boy with her sleeves. Chouko refused point blank to hand Inuyasha back to Yori so that he could finish the punishment, and reminded her brother that he wasn't her lord, her husband wouldn't be back until the next day. All the while she patted Inuyasha's back soothingly and knelt down to wipe his tears, then she carried him out to sit once more by the fire with her brother in her lap.

"You think he should get away with how he's been behaving recently Cho?" Yori asked reasonably.

"Did you ask him to explain himself before you hit him Yori? You couldn't have done in the time you had."

"What needs to be said, you heard his father...or are you saying that Inu no Taishou is lying?"

"No of course not, but Inuyasha should have his say before you beat him."

"Very well...Inuyasha, is your father mistaken, did someone else hurt and upset your aunt?" Yori's question was very blunt and Inuyasha looked at him dolefully as he shook his head. "Is that no, you didn't hurt her or no, someone else didn't?"

"I did, but I didn't mean to scratch her, she was just too close...I said I hated her." Inuyasha whispered petulantly and Yori looked over his head to Cho who still wouldn't let her brother take the boy.

"You surprise me Cho; none of your own children would have been allowed to behave like this without their father taking them to task, why do you feel Inuyasha is any different to our own children, or indeed how we were brought up?" Yori said, trying to make his sister see sense. Chouko sighed but continued to pet her little but older brother, trying to sooth the boy who was still feeling the effects of the two stripes he'd received and was nervous of any more to come. It was Yori's turn to sigh, but he knelt down in front of Inuyasha who flinched away from him; this action hurt Yori to the heart and he threw the cane away from him and bade the child look at him.

"I have never caused your tears before Inuyasha; it makes me unhappy to have done so this time, but...you have shamed our mother by your behaviour and you have sacrificed your own honour in striking at your aunt in word and deed. Your own father has been too lenient with you and now pays the price and doesn't want you in the home. If you want that to change you will apologise to your aunt and make sure that no one can fault your future behaviour." Yori then put his arms round Inuyasha to hug him, the child's bitter tears telling him that his words had hit home. He was a bit dismayed that his brother didn't return the hug, but he could see that Inuyasha was distracted.

Chouko once more claimed him and this time she held him closely to her and pressed his face to her neck gently. Her scent was instantly calming and familiar and soon Inuyasha had cried himself to sleep, while his sister rocked him and stroked his hair. Kaoru came over and offered to take Inuyasha to his room, but Chouko shook her head and said he could stay with her that night and he might rest properly.

"Inuyasha has told me before that my scent is very similar to Mama's, more so than either of the boys' because I am female. I don't know Kaoru, but I am sure something else is wrong, something is really bothering Inuyasha." Chouko said sadly and Kaoru agreed with her, saying that Inuyasha was not normally such a disruptive child. That night, Chouko was proved correct, Inuyasha slept curled up next to her with his nose against the pulse in her neck where her scent was strong and he didn't move till morning.

When he did awaken which was earlier than everyone else, he studied Chouko's face and more tears rained down his cheeks. Then he sniffed the air in surprise and crept out and went to the huge white dog that was waiting in the garden and buried his face in the thick fur. The dog just growled softly at him and nuzzled him, the crescent moon on the forehead glinting in the sunrise.

"I'm sorry Auntie; I didn't mean to hurt you...I..." Inuyasha wept and the dog once again growled comfortingly at him letting him know that she understood. The Lady didn't transform back to humanoid shape however, knowing that Inuyasha would immediately draw away again if she did, whereas pups of all species responded well to the warmth of fur. She had been outside all night guarding her pup and she would wait until he was ready to accept her for as long as it took. By the time Chouko had come in search of her brother, he was fast asleep again under the bitch's chin.

Chouko was quick on the uptake; although unable to tell if the dog was male or female from where she stood, she spotted the crescent moon, and the fact that the eyes of the dog watching her were far older and wiser than the young prince, she deduced that this was the Lady. She asked if the lady wished to come inside and a slow shake of the head was her answer, it would have meant becoming much smaller, and once again Inuyasha would have shied away.

Inuyasha soon awoke as his senses recognised his sister's presence and he unconsciously wiped his face on the furry leg he was resting on before going over to her. But the signs of his distress were only too clear, which was upsetting for Chouko in turn and as she welcomed him to her, a few tears of her own fell. Suddenly as Yori came out to find them, the huge bitch grumbled and growled; knowing that the man had caused hurt to her pup, but she settled back down when he bowed to her.

The Lady was once again invited in for breakfast, but she declined, although she was concerned with Inuyasha's depression; he had not perked up as he would normally do after a misdemeanour was forgiven. After they had eaten, Inuyasha had crawled back onto Chouko's lap and rested his nose once more on her neck pulse. The child was too quiet, too solemn and too still and Chouko could feel that her neck was damp with yet more tears and she stroked his head trying to comfort him.

Later in the morning Sora came as by then he'd heard of Inuyasha's trouble; he was the quietest of the siblings and was kind and gentle besides being soft and spare with words. After speaking with his Yori and Kaoru out of Inuyasha's earshot, Sora came over to his twin and knelt down, taking Inuyasha's face in his hands and wiping the silent tears away with his thumbs.

"It is not like you to be so unhappy Inuyasha; can't you tell us what is upsetting you Little One?" Sora asked, not liking the serious, sad look the boy had. Inuyasha just stared at his younger brother before he put his own little hands around Sora's face; his brother allowed the scrutiny, watching Inuyasha and noticing the child's eyes were not the same as his grandchildren's. Inuyasha's were older and more knowing; even though the boy was so young relatively speaking, he had lived longer and had more experience than a human child of seemingly similar age.

"Little One...I remember you being born Sora...I remember all of you being born; I held you all and we played do you remember? Yori, do you remember when you played with me at the Palace, when Shu would play too sometimes?" Inuyasha was pleased when Yori nodded. "I remember, I remember when I would carry you on my back and we would jump over the fences on the farm and Cho you had pretty ribbons in your hair and it was long and you were the only one to squeal in my ears...you called me puppy brother and once you were not well and I let you play with my hair and Yori and Sora laughed at me do you remember?" Inuyasha didn't take a breath and his voice was sad.

"I remember Inuyasha; we had a lot of fun didn't we?" Chouko said eventually, as neither of her brothers seemed able to talk. Inuyasha picked up a lock of Chouko's hair and studied it for a while, noting with misery the grey hair peppering the black, and the others waited to hear what else he had to say, knowing that this was probably what Inuyasha had been brooding over ever since their Mama had died.

"You've all grown big and had children and grandchildren and I am still little. When I was littler I thought that Mama was turning Inu like me, her hair was going white; it made me feel happy, but not anymore. Now I know it means she was going to go away; once she had a face like mine and so did you, all smooth, I didn't see it any different until she'd left me, but then I did and I can see it in you, you are all going to leave me. You are all going to leave me like she did. I understand what she said about the different lifetimes, but...but...it hurts me a lot."

So it had happened, Inuyasha had learned the truth about their mortality; there seemed to be no end to his silent tears and Chouko could only hold him close and let him take what comfort he could from her scent. Neither of their brothers had said a word yet, but both were dismayed and felt inadequate; there was nothing they could say or do to refute their brother's knowledge. The silence was suddenly shattered by a deep rumble and the house seemed to shake a little and the family inside rushed outside fearing an earthquake was happening.

But they found not an earthquake, but the momentarily forgotten Lady, towering above her mate in his humanoid form. She was growling, her mouth twisted in a toothy snarl and the poisonous fumes of Dokkasou showing a pale green wrapped around her teeth and muzzle. Of course she was no match for him in strength, should he choose to transform; but she was very fast and would make it most unpleasant should he choose to challenge her. Inu no Taishou looked up at his mate, proud of her beauty and ferocity, but not understanding what she was doing here.

The night before she had been angry but not forthcoming with the reason for said anger, and she had left his side refusing him her bed. This had happened before when she was angered and he thought it had something to do with her upset over Inuyasha this time. He had stayed in his own suite that night and it was only when he couldn't find her the next day and he tracked her to the farm that he realised she had left the Palace.

Before he could ask her why she was here and so obviously on guard, Inu no Taishou noticed his son standing behind Chouko, and he called to Inuyasha to come to him. But Inuyasha hid behind his sister and a wave of nervous tension not far short of fear reached the father. He was puzzled and called to the pup once more, but this time in a more peremptory manner; it was the perfect opportunity he thought for Inuyasha to apologise to his aunt. The General certainly didn't understand the small whimper he heard as the hanyou once again refused to budge from behind his protective sister.

Inu no Taishou didn't realise that the last memory Inuyasha had of him, was being dragged from his bath by the hair, buffeted by his growling father's angry youki, before being smothered in his tail and dismissed by him to his brother. The youkai had been angry at the scent of his mate's blood and tears and not really considered his swift actions. Inuyasha had not been hurt, even when quickly pulled by his hair supported in his father's tail, but the child had been frightened and disoriented, apart from feeling his own guilt at what he'd done.

The whimper had been heard not only by his father but by the huge bitch dog too, and she growled even louder and put her head right down to Inu no Taishou's level and snarled. There was no mistaking her intention and her mate just nodded and turned to leave. But before he did so, he called to Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru was worried about him and wanted to know if he could see him; there was no reply. Inuyasha had already run inside and was now sitting, rocking on the floor with his head to his bent knees and hidden behind his hair.

"Inuyasha, come to me." The voice was Makoto who habitually now sat in a corner by the fire, no longer taking much of an active role in the family. He was content to leave decisions to Yori and just sit and think. But he watched with concerned eyes what was happening with his stepson and sighed, the solution was obvious, but the child was still so young to absorb the truths. Inuyasha went to his stepfather as the others walked back in and sat down waiting for their father to speak.

"Inuyasha, you must go back to your youkai family; you cannot stay here for long anymore. Your Mother wished for you to be looked after by them and even now The Lady guards you. You may visit as you did before, but only to your siblings now; the villages around here have changed, there are many new families who do not know our history and will not have our understanding of hanyou. For the sake of our younger generations for marriage and trade, your home must be at the Palace where you also will be safe."

Makoto was aware that he had added further to Inuyasha's heavy heart but the boy had to know sooner rather than later. He moved the boy's fringe gently and stroked his hair, but the bleak despair on Inuyasha's face intensified.

"I'm not wanted at the Palace, Papa gave me to Yori."

"You've misunderstood child, if you are on your best behaviour you will be welcome, and no more rudeness, especially towards your aunt. You were not raised to be objectionable Inuyasha; your Mama would have been most displeased."

"Aunty isn't my Mama...I can't call her Mama...what am I going to do...everyone is going to leave me." His voice tapered off in horror and he went again to sit in the corner, curled into a small ball and rocking backwards and forwards. Chouko rushed forwards in annoyance, her father's words to her brother while true, sounded harsh, and she thought he should have waited. She sat in her chair and Yori picked Inuyasha up under his arms and brought him to her, where he immediately nuzzled at her neck. She stroked his hair and back and hummed one of their mother's songs to him while she glared at her father.

"It's no use giving me the evil eye Cho, how soon before even your scent fades away; Inuyasha must be settled long before that."

"I will take him home with me now and I promise you that no harm will come to him." The Lady said, and they turned to see that she had come in and was standing by the door, unnoticed until now. Cho tightened her grip on the boy, she could feel his panicked heart beat and hear his whimpers and wasn't about to let him go. The Lady though came over and looked with understanding at the human female and held out her arms, her steady gaze was reassuring and when Inuyasha passed out from the stress she took him from his sister.

"Do not worry, he will be back for visits as normal and he will be fine, but your father is right, Inuyasha must make his home at the Palace. I shall make sure no hurt befalls my pup." She smiled once more at the family and left, sorry for the tears she had caused in Chouko, but aware there was no choice left for Inuyasha. Finally her lost pup would return to her fold, she had waited patiently for him since his birth and now nobody would dare to try to separate the mother from her pup, least of all any foolish male.

IYQ Community; June 2008

Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers, and I linger on  
the shore,  
And the individual withers, and the world is more and  
more. - Alfred Lloyd Tennyson, "Locksley Hall"


	68. Unsettled

Unsettled

Inuyasha regained his senses before he and The Lady reached the Palace, but he stayed passive and unquestioning as she carried him back. He felt like a parcel being passed around to everyone; no one had asked him what he wanted or felt; it was as if he wasn't worth considering. Ripped out of one home and dumped dripping and naked into another, and then beaten and ripped out of that home back to the first; his youkai was just as confused as Inuyasha.

When they reached the Palace, his aunt took him to his own room and told him to bathe before he ate the light meal that would be brought. She would admit to no one though the reason for her order; Inuyasha's scent was overlaid with the scent of his sister who was almost ready to claim him for herself. Chouko hadn't yet reached that point in her own mind, but The Lady was very experienced and knew the human female was starting to become very protective and would soon be unwilling to let her brother out of her sight.

Inuyasha's aunt wanted no female scent other than her own to be present on the boy for any length of time. The pup was not hers by birth and therefore didn't carry her signature in his blood, but nevertheless he was hers by rights; he was her mate's son and given to her by his mother and she wasn't prepared to share him with another female again. And the way she was feeling right now, she didn't know when she'd be prepared to share him with his father either.

The Lady was about to find out; Inu no Taishou came with Inuyasha's snack himself and after he placed it on a small table, he approached his mate and snuffled at her neck. But she was not so easily placated;

"I acted for the best My Love; Inuyasha's rudeness cannot continue, it disrupts and upsets the others too."

"Of course his rude behaviour must stop, but..."

"I will deal with him My Love; you mustn't distress yourself in your condition."

"Feh! My Mate, this is my fourth pup to birth and I am quite well, thank you; I don't need you to over react to every little thing."

"How can I not do so My Love? My instincts won't allow you to suffer in any way; not least by the thoughtless actions of a child. I admit that to scent your blood and tears maddened me, but I didn't harm my son, I might have frightened him a little I suppose, but he will be alright."

"His scent of fear and alarm almost smothered me My Mate, and now thanks to you and the other males in his life he scents of turmoil and confusion. Leave him for me to deal with, he is my pup now and I am well able to sort out his upsets in his and my own time. What did you say to him anyway?" Her tone warned him that if he wanted to return to her bed, he would have to tell her.

"I told him that if he does not stop this nonsense immediately, I shall hang him up by his heels and chop him in half." He said sheepishly, he had been so angered at the time that he'd not been considerate of his words, or the effect they would have on a frightened pup. Inu no Taishou sighed deprecatingly; "I did not mean to alarm my son, My Love; you know I would never want any child to be in fear of me."

"Words absolutely fail me My Mate, you will be lucky if he trusts you for a while; and I wanted you to take him into dinner this evening. I will keep him with me today but I will require some rest by then and I have no appetite for a meal. I am quite happy to just snack today."

"Do not be concerned, I will come for him then." Inu no Taishou replied and kissed his mate before leaving her. She then called Inuyasha from the bath to come and eat. The young hanyou obediently got out of his bath, and came to stand before her and she indicated that he should eat and then amuse himself for the rest of the afternoon in his room. Before she left him though, she picked him up and put her arms around him, very like Chouko had done and covered him in her own scent.

Inuyasha felt trapped and he picked from the plate of fruit and meat listlessly on and off and then chose a picture puzzle to piece together, breaking off every now and then to stare out of his window. He thought how much his world had changed; he was no longer able to stay for long with his human family and had to be on his best behaviour if he was to be allowed to stay with his youkai one. What was going to happen to him if he failed; would he find he had no home to go to and be thrown out of the pack?

Inside his mind he whimpered at the thought, his instincts which were primarily driven by his youkai were alarmed at the possibility of being without a pack and alone. And this time, his human heart which often rejected his youkai's darker thoughts, was silenced as it too realised the very real danger that could befall him if he didn't comply. Inuyasha had a vivid imagination and it wasn't long before he had frightened himself silly, thinking of various scenarios where he had been abandoned in the wild by everyone he loved.

Inuyasha was so absorbed that he didn't notice his father come to collect him and when the older Inu touched his shoulder, the pup jumped with shock, his hands flew to his head and clamped down on his hair. When he saw his son's huge frightened eyes, Inu no Taishou realised just what damage his precipitous actions on the previous day had caused. Nevertheless he couldn't allow one pup, however beloved, to disrupt the entire household, but he softened his tone to tell Inuyasha to come to dinner as soon as he was dressed for the evening meal.

Inuyasha was the last to enter the dining hall and sit down, but his ears were flat against his head and he was subdued, so Inu no Taishou knew this was not because he was being defiant. Soon it was also obvious that the pup was picking up the prickly sensation of the other two irate offspring, Michiko and Hiroto were still annoyed with their brother. After answering Inuyasha's question about the older brother, telling him that Sesshoumaru was away for perhaps two weeks, Inu no Taishou tried to disperse the tension with his important news.

"I want all of you to be most considerate of your mother from now on; she is going to have another pup and I want you all to be alert as to how you can help, the pup is another boy." Inu no Taishou was pleased with the response from his other pups, they were excited and asking all sorts of questions and the dinner time went by quickly. Inuyasha too was happy and although he didn't join in with as many questions, his aura was lively and his father was satisfied.

After the meal the pups were all left together to amuse themselves while their father had gone to check on his mate. Of course the topic of conversation was the new pup; as Michiko was only ten when her brother was born it was very nearly as novel an experience for her as for Hiroto. Whereas Inuyasha had had six younger siblings so far, this new one was his seventh, but he was just as excited as he'd been before.

"I wonder what markings our brother will have; we know he will have white hair and golden eyes."

"He won't be _your_ brother Inuyasha; Mama is not your mama, so he will only be _half_ of your brother. _You _are not _our_ brother either; Mama won't want a horrid boy that makes her bleed like you did anyway. So we will have to wait and see what _our_ brother looks like, won't we Hiro?" Michiko said, her anger at what had been happening finally being able to have outlet. Hiroto and Inuyasha just stared at her, stunned; Michiko was normally so calm, very like Sesshoumaru, but she was furious with Inuyasha and also had a long memory.

Hiroto looked between his siblings and with a last glance at Inuyasha he turned to follow Michiko, leaving the young hanyou hurt and bewildered, alone in the room. He was still mulling over his sister's words when his father came in and went to sit down before calling Inuyasha over to join him.

"I am not even going to ask what you have done now to upset Michiko, Inuyasha; I can feel her aura is angry even now. What am I to do with you? I want all of my children to be happy, but you obviously cannot find peace here with the frame of mind you are in. Do you wish to stay with your human family or perhaps I can arrange to send you to stay with one of your school companions?" Inu no Taishou was sad and Inuyasha didn't know what to do either, but he didn't want to be sent away.

"I don't know what I did Papa, I don't know; but please don't send me away...I will be good."

"I only ask that you do as you are told and be polite Inuyasha, in the manner that you were brought up. Very well you have one more chance, but do not force me to act on my threat. I do understand your grief, but not your continuing disruptions; my patience has limits." He gave Inuyasha a hug and left and once again the child was left alone with his confused thoughts. The pup recognised of course that his father wouldn't really harm him and that he'd been angry the day before, but it seemed that there was still some threat hanging over his head.

As it happened no one came near him again until it was bedtime and he made his own way to his rooms unsure and unknowing of what tomorrow would bring. That night he thought long and hard, coming to the erroneous conclusion that he was no longer welcome in either of his homes, but if he changed his ways he would be allowed to stay in the Palace. Inuyasha finally went to sleep after he determined to be as obedient as he could.

He started in the morning as he meant to go on and his ears were lowered on his head for most of the day. Anything he was asked to do was instantly done, all questions were answered politely and respectfully and when someone said something or wished for something, he made sure that he fulfilled the need even when it wasn't necessary for him to do so. Inuyasha did all of this quietly and without fuss and his father was pleased with him, feeling grateful that his second son had at last taken his admonitions to heart.

As the week progressed it proved that the pup had listened to not only his father but his stepfather, human brother and youkai siblings. His behaviour was more than impeccable and he seemed only too willing to please, but this brought trouble to him instead of peace. Inuyasha's willingness to put himself out to be obedient brought the other two pups' instinctive natures to the fore, Hiroto was a natural Alpha and Michiko was also strong and was shaping up to be an Alpha Bitch like her mother.

Their youkai noted the unusually submissive behaviour of their Beta brother and started to assert themselves over him. Hiroto and Michiko were not aware of what they were doing; normally Inuyasha could hold his own when they were together, but now he was trying to be so very good and keeping out of trouble. Nobody noticed at first when the orders began, not even Inuyasha; it started when he was reading one afternoon and Hiroto called to him to come and play a game. Inuyasha protested that he was busy, but Hiro was bored and started to growl and fuss, so rather than cause a fight that his father might misunderstand, the hanyou pup gave in.

It set the pattern for the following week and Inuyasha was run ragged trying to keep the peace by obeying his brother and sister's every whim. Inside though he was fuming, how long was he supposed to do this before he had re-earned the right to stay at the Palace? But no one else knew how insecure and frustrated he was, because he had to keep a cheerful countenance and remember to perk his ears although they tried to sit close to his head. If they crept into Inuyasha's hair and his father noticed, he would sigh and look saddened, believing that his son was still sulking.

Inuyasha however could not conceal his aura which was indicative of his more and more disturbed state and he often put himself to bed after the evening meal just to escape for some time to himself. Inu no Taishou allowed this, telling the others to leave Inuyasha alone; it was family policy that each one's personal room was private and if someone retired for the night, they had the right to be left undisturbed. Inuyasha needed the time, he was upset and near to tears with loneliness and his sense of loss.

But he learned to cover his misery with anger, he was becoming a big boy now and big boys didn't cry. What he really wanted was his mother, she would have understood all that he was going through, she would have put her arms round him and held him close. He loved his father but _he_ didn't seem to understand him at the moment. Anger was proving to be a good substitute for his grief, but he had to be careful, he didn't want to throw a tantrum and be sent away; so he bottled everything up and became a ticking time bomb.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had finished his assignment early, his growing concern over what he could feel from his brother's youkai made him eager to reach home. As it was, he felt guilt and annoyance that he had to go away during Inuyasha's time of trial. Even if he too had been cross with the pup's behaviour, he knew his little brother didn't mean any insult or harm; he knew that it was grief that motivated the boy's outbursts. Sesshoumaru travelled home in his quickest form, in a radiant ball of youki.

The older brother was expecting Inuyasha to come running to greet him; the pup's youkai would be calling out for him in the same way that his was calling for the little brother. However when he arrived he couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere and went in search of him. He greeted his parents and siblings, even the unborn one he greeted by laying his hand over his mother's womb and sending a tiny jolt of his signature youki to the new one. Then Sesshoumaru asked after Inuyasha and Inu no Taishou told him that the boy was in his room, he hadn't come out all day and they had left him to his peace.

Sesshoumaru went to knock on the door to Inuyasha's private rooms but there was no answer so he entered and found the suite empty. There was no sign of struggle and the window was open but the pup's scent was a few hours old. Sesshoumaru searched the gardens in case the pup had got waylaid by something that had piqued his interest but the hanyou was not to be seen. The young Taiyoukai calmly walked back to where his parents were sitting and said;

"Inuyasha is not where he should be My Father; I suggest it would be prudent to find him rather quickly, as tonight there is no moon." There was a hint of disapproval in his eldest son's voice that made Inu no Taishou's hackles rise, but the father rose instantly and went to search, as did Sesshoumaru, but the boy was not in the Palace. So with a brief explanation to the Lady, the two males made their way to Chouko's home to see if Inuyasha was with her. He wasn't and neither had he been with any of the other humans.

They went back to Inuyasha's rooms and picked up his scent following it into the garden, his guard had not seen the boy leave, but his scent did lead right to the bottom of the gardens and then they found he had gone over the wall, thankfully unaccompanied by any stranger.

"I swear when I get him back I shall get to the bottom of all this madness once and for all." Inu no Taishou muttered, ready to tear after his troubled son. Sesshoumaru put his hand on his father's arm though and suggested that he was too close to the problem, and that Inuyasha might respond better at the moment to his bonded brother. It would not take two of them to bring the boy home and Inu no Taishou agreed, as his instincts were warring in him to find his son and stay with his pregnant mate. So he went back to his mate while Sesshoumaru took off in the direction the trail indicated.

IYQ Community; May 2008

"I told him that if he does not stop this nonsense immediately, I shall hang him up by his heels and chop him in half." - _Alone in the Dark_ (1982 version)


	69. Rescued

Rescued

Inuyasha had left his room to reach the bottom of the garden so that he could take his anger out on the trees as he had done before. As of yet he was too small to do much permanent damage, but the shredding of bark by his claws was still satisfying. The boy had been in the garden for over an hour when he thought he heard a sharp yelp in the distance, followed more definitely by another which was easily discernable as pain. When he heard the third yelp, he jumped over the wall without thinking and ran in the direction of the sounds.

He ran for many miles and into forest he had never been in before he came across the source of the yelping. In fact he was much further than he knew, because the wind was carrying the sound towards him; had it been blowing in another direction he would not have heard anything. On the outskirts of a village he'd never visited, he saw a scraggy dog that was tied to a post and trying to dodge rocks that were being thrown at her by boys of the village.

The sight made Inuyasha's already angry blood hotter still at the injustice he could see, and instantly without further thought he ran up to the dog and untied her. By doing so he put himself in the line of fire and was hit by some large rocks as the boys realised he was a youkai and changed to pelting him instead of the dog. Thankfully the pup was wearing the firerat armour that his father insisted he wear when he wasn't in the Palace.

Inu no Taishou had given it to Izayoi the night that Inuyasha was born and had insisted later that the boy keep it, as he would more likely need the protection more than his full youkai offspring. Now it served its purpose by protecting the child from the cruelty of hard hitting stones, even though one or two struck gold when they crashed into the back and side of Inuyasha's head. The small hanyou however was not knocked out and picked up the dog before jumping into the forest trees and running along the branches away from the village.

Unfortunately Inuyasha didn't know this part of the forest; scents teased him with some familiarity while remaining strange and different. Suddenly he recognised a creeping feeling as it came over him and he knew he had to reach the ground quickly. He was turning human and wouldn't be able to be up so high without his hanyou abilities and an animal in his arms. Inuyasha cursed himself for forgetting the moon cycle and thereby his mortal time, and unluckily his transformation was complete just before he reached the ground and threw him off balance.

The boy stumbled and ricked his ankle painfully and his head throbbed with the renewed pain of the injuries he'd sustained. What he could mainly ignore as a hanyou, was impossible as a human and he found his head swam and he was dizzy. To make matters worse, Inuyasha knew he was lost and they were not far enough away from the village if any decided to hunt further for them. The dog sensed his unease and pulled on his sleeve to get him to follow her; she could tell that the boy was going to pass out and should be hidden.

She noticed a recess under a large boulder was just big enough for Inuyasha to tuck into, so she pulled him to it and then nudged the back of his knees so they buckled, and he crawled in before losing consciousness. Now all the dog could do was keep an eye on him and make sure he roused and breathed normally each time she licked his cheek, until he fell into normal sleep. Then she lay in front of him, hiding him from view after trying to cover and warm him with the detritus of the forest floor.

Not long after Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping, the medium sized bitch transformed to a much larger size and started to growl out a warning to the approaching potential menace. The threat however came closer, not in the least intimidated by the half grown bitch; Sesshoumaru knew that his brother was being hidden by the dog and was satisfied the boy was not greatly harmed, by his scent. He also recognised the bitch from the time he had taken Inuyasha out to howl for his mother, although the creature had not transformed then.

"Stand down Little Bitch; I need to see to my brother."

"Pup needs sleep; rest. I guard." The dog replied using the language common to Inuyoukai; she may not have been able to take humanoid form, but she was still youkai. Sesshoumaru spoke again in the tongue she would fully understand.

"Pup injured, he bleeds; I care for pup, stand down."

"Pup needs Mama; you fetch mama. I guard."

"Pup's Mama dead; you saw pup howl. Let me see pup."

"Pup's Mama human." She mused, then said, "fetch Papa; fetch caretaker, see pup when wakens." The bitch was getting nervous of Sesshoumaru, his power was obvious to her, but the pup needed to rest and she stood her ground. Sesshoumaru was uncertain as to what to do, he should fetch Inu no Taishou, but he didn't want Inuyasha left alone with the dog; he didn't think she would harm the boy because she now realised he was hanyou, but...

As it happened he would not have had to go far to reach either his father or mother, they were both downwind and had masked their presence. The Lady had been less than delighted when told that Inuyasha was missing and if anyone thought she should stay put while her pup was out and lost, they had another thought coming. However she did agree that Sesshoumaru would perhaps get more out of the young runaway than anyone else could and so both adults stayed hidden and watching.

"Why is everyone so noisy and growling? I've got a headache." Inuyasha said as he awoke and was for a while unsure of where he was. Before the child could panic, the bitch transformed to her smaller self and sniffed at the boy; there was still some confusion in his scent, but he would be alright. She moved aside slightly so that the older brother could see for himself that the younger was safe and unharmed by her.

"Hello dog, are you alright now? Why am I under here, I've got leaves all over me?" Inuyasha gently stroked the dog and petted her ears.

"Inuyasha, come here and let me look at you, you have a bumped head and your face is bruised. I know what happened, I tracked you to the village and further, but I must check you." Sesshoumaru was unable to feel his brother's youkai as well as normal because Inuyasha was human. Inuyasha came out obediently and stood still while his brother felt for any broken bones or cracked skull. Thankfully there were none and the bruising would be gone when he turned hanyou again in the morning. Now though the pup could answer some questions.

Sesshoumaru sat Inuyasha down in his lap under the watchful eyes of the young bitch and wrapped his tail around the boy. Inuyasha relaxed into the warmth and comfort born of his earliest memories and felt safe, he almost went to sleep again, but the older brother wanted answers.

"I missed you when I came home Inuyasha, and I found that you had been aggressive again towards the trees in the garden. I want to know what happened and how you came to be out here alone. You know that you mustn't leave the Palace gardens unescorted, therefore I have to come to the conclusion that you were running away. What has upset you again Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, I wasn't running away, honest Shu, don't say that I was running away, don't tell Papa that, I'm being good, please." Inuyasha said desperately and Sesshoumaru looked at him in concern.

"I must tell Papa you are found. I shall take you back immediately."

"Can't you tell him I was in the garden all the time, don't say I was outside or that I was running away, I really wasn't Shu."

"You want me to lie to Papa? What a ridiculous notion, you know it would never work with his senses Inuyasha. What, are you afraid of another spanking because you went out; you deserve it, making everyone worry."

"No I don't; you don't know. I mustn't get into trouble again, I've been very good...I've done everything everyone asked me to do...I don't want to be sent away Shu...I don't want to...I don't want to..." Inuyasha's voice broke and he snuggled his face into his brother's tail, clutching on tightly and the dog set up a growl again worried for the safety of the upset pup. Sesshoumaru patted Inuyasha and considered his words; it was obvious the pup was overwrought and more emotional because of his humanity this night and probably the bump on his head was not helping.

"Inuyasha you are being idiotic; calm down and stop your imaginings and don't you think of lying to Papa or you will get in more trouble."

"Am I in trouble no matter what I do now? He whimpered.

"It would seem so Inuyasha; I can't think how you will get out of some form of punishment."

"Papa will send me away...I won't see the new baby."

"Papa is not going to send you away Inuyasha, and of course you will see our new brother."

"He's not my brother Shu...neither are you; I am only half of a brother. Aunty doesn't want a horrid boy like me around." Inuyasha was finally defeated, suddenly realising that last truth, that Shu was also not his brother.

"Who said such a thing to you Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru was now disturbed himself, what had been going on while he'd been away. This was far more serious than he'd first thought and in the forest Inu no Taishou and the Lady too wanted to know more.

"Michiko, then she was mad and I didn't know what I'd done and Papa said he'd send me away if I wasn't very good." Inuyasha said, but he wasn't whinging or telling tales.

"Inuyasha, I want you to tell me everything that happened since I last saw you and I mean everything. I am your bonded brother, nothing is going to change that and I need to know what has made you fearful. It doesn't matter if we are half brothers or full, we are still brothers; we two are bonded and my youkai cannot settle if yours is in disarray. So once again I need you to tell me _all _that has been said and done and I promise to make it right." Sesshoumaru was obviously sincere and that was enough, Inuyasha needed someone to understand.

Inuyasha spoke and Sesshoumaru listened; and even when the older boy was angered, he kept it to himself, but his grip on his younger tightened as Inuyasha snuggled further into his Shu's arms. At last someone heard him and didn't jump to conclusions regarding him and Inuyasha felt more comfortable than he had done with anyone else apart from Cho, in the last couple of horrid months. While he rested exhausted and still with a headache, the adults approached quietly and Sesshoumaru covered the pup from view with his sleeves.

Inuyasha My Little Pup, you mustn't worry about being sent away, that will never happen. I promise you as your father." Inu no Taishou said and he reached for Inuyasha. But his younger son shied away and his elder son growled a warning softly, causing hurt to their father's heart. "I need to speak to Inuyasha My Sesshoumaru, he has misunderstood me. Let me talk to my son." He said firmly and Sesshoumaru let him come closer, although he couldn't help the continuous growl and he didn't let go of his brother.

"My Inuyasha, I am sorry, I didn't know you thought I would send you away. I would never send my pup away from home however naughty they were, and you have not been a bad boy. I didn't know all that had happened and I only thought you might have wanted a break from the Palace for a while and to stay with a friend." Inu no Taishou explained gently and was determined in future to make sure anything he said was perfectly understood by his young children. He held out his arms to Inuyasha, hoping that the wide eyed child would feel safe to come to him. After a long pause, Inuyasha launched himself at his father and was caught and hugged tightly, before Inu no Taishou did his own inspection of the boy's injuries.

"We must get you home and fed before you can have something to ease the pain in your head My Son, and do not be concerned you will not be punished for leaving...this time." The father said, before handing Inuyasha back to his brother and returning to his wife. As they all turned to leave, Inuyasha called out a thank you to the dog for looking after him and Inu no Taishou said he would hunt for her in gratitude, something that her pack would appreciate too. The bitch sat and watched them go; she had said nothing further and finally curled up under the boulder where Inuyasha had slept.

True to his promise it didn't take long before a large boar was brought to her and Inu no Taishou offered to carry it to her pack, but she looked away and said;

"Little Bitch thanks Inu no Taishou. I carry meat."

"No, Inu no Taishou would thank pack." He looked at her seriously and the bitch sighed and rolled over onto her back in submission.

"Little Bitch has no pack, she runt of litter. Left to die when pack went away."

"You have no home, no master?"

"I alone, live in forest, here, there, until moved on."

"You are very young to live alone, half grown pup."

"No one else here, just learned to grow big last seven days."

"Do you like to live here, no master, no pack?"

"Is no choice, is lonely, no talking, no playing. She not live long, Little Bitch knows."

"Is that your name...Little Bitch?" Inu no Taishou thought it strange.

"No name before, eldest son called me such when saw him at younger son howl for Mama."

"You saw My Sons then?"

"Heard sad howl, not know pup had brother, went to help."

"You help him again now, not care he hanyou pup?"

"Pup help me, why matter he is hanyou? He is pup. Not leave pup hurt." She had suffered from prejudice all her life and knew its cruelties. Inu no Taishou made a decision.

"Would you like new pack Little Bitch? Friend of pup, care for pup in Palace and farm?"

"You mean live with pup, guard pup?"

"Yes, friend of pup, Inuyasha master, you pet."

"Live in house?" She sounded wistful and hopeful.

"Yes, no more cold, wet outside. No more bed in root or boulder."

"Pup like Little Bitch?"

"Yes."

"Why you give this, why you trust me? You not know Little Bitch, trust with pup?"

"You protected him today, growled at older brother, refused older brother, risk own life, Sesshoumaru Alpha. I would kill you if you false or harm pup."

"Little Bitch never harm pup, protect pup, be friend."

"Then follow home, transform, I give you to pup at dinner."

Back at the Palace, Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha to The Lady's suite following his mother and she sat down and took her new son from her eldest, while they waited for the healer. Sesshoumaru went onto the balcony leaving his mother to speak softly, but sternly to Inuyasha. She parted his fringe with her hands and kissed his forehead, noting that he still looked tired and somewhat defeated and she could feel shame rolling from him when he looked at her.

"I have said it before Inuyasha but you are a silly little pup at times, but we are very sorry you have had such a hard time recently. None of us has communicated very well, have we? There have been many misunderstandings."

"I suppose so Aunty...I am sorry I can't call you Mama but..."

"This is one of those misunderstandings Inuyasha. But listen and think carefully, has anyone told you that you must call me Mama?" She watched the boy as he thought back and as his violet eyes got impossibly wide and bright before he shook his head negatively. Sesshoumaru came back in to hear what his mother was going to say next.

"Your Mama knew that this sad time would come and we arranged that I would be your mother when she wasn't here. We both wanted me to be your new Mama, and even if you always call me aunty, it doesn't matter; I will still be your mother. You need a mother and it just means that I love you and treat you in the same way I do my own pups." She said firmly, as this was not up for negotiation. Inuyasha just looked at her, his eyes filled with tears but he didn't let them spill.

"I'll never see her again; she is really gone forever isn't she?" He whispered huskily.

"Part of her remains and you can still see her there." Was the enigmatic reply and The Lady fetched her looking glass and reflected Inuyasha's image back to him. "Every black night, once a month, you can see her again as she was in her youth. You look very like Izayoi as a human and I think will do more as you grow, you have similar bone structure." She let him take the glass and he went to sit with Sesshoumaru again while he studied his face in the mirror.

"I have a plan too Inuyasha, I would like you to come with me on a visit, would you like to do that? You can see your siblings first and then join me later, Sesshoumaru will bring you."

"I'm not being sent away am I?"

"_Never_ My Son, you will be with me and come back with me; you do trust and love me, don't you Inuyasha?"

"Of course, Aunty. Will Shu be there?"

"I will come over often Inuyasha, and if you want to come home sooner I will collect you." Sesshoumaru assured him and his mother heard for the first time in her presence the authority of the Alpha. This time she allowed that authority as she agreed in any case and she smiled, knowing that the next time he tried it, she would remind her eldest he was not her Alpha.

At the evening meal, Inu no Taishou knew he'd done the right thing with the dog, Inuyasha's face was lit up in his joy and he was so excited that it was nearly impossible to get him to go to bed. Little Bitch was readily accepted into the family; both Hiroto and Michiko were kindly children and knew not to frighten the new addition. She in turn vowed to protect them all to the best of her ability, although her primary allegiance would always be Inuyasha.

IYQ Community; Repeated Quote, June 2010, **Week 1:** No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted. – Aesop, _The Lion and The Mouse _


	70. Lesson in Understanding

Lesson in Understanding

Breakfast on non working mornings was a leisurely affair normally, later than usual and more informal. However it didn't take long for the youngest pups to notice that Inuyasha was absent, moreover they had been looking forward to making friends with the dog who was also missing. Soon though Sesshoumaru appeared and without looking at his siblings he spoke with his father.

"I have done as you requested Papa and removed Inuyasha to his sister's house. She is willing to look after him." Sesshoumaru said and his father nodded before motioning him to sit and eat. The younger pups looked at each other, what did that mean, their brother's phrasing sounded slightly threatening. Finally Michiko asked the question;

"Inuyasha's gone already...before breakfast?"

"Yes, I thought it best he be in his sister's care." Inu no Taishou replied without looking up from his food.

"When will he be back?"

"It is undecided for now. Eat your breakfast Michiko; your mother will want to see you before she leaves." His words got the attention of both the boy and girl pups.

"Where is Mama going?"

"She will be visiting relatives Michiko, ones she hasn't seen for many years, now stop asking questions and finish your breakfast." Inu no Taishou answered brusquely, he was not happy about his mate's decision to leave the Palace, but he understood her reasons for doing so and had agreed to them. The Lady had reasoned that the only way that her youkai children would realise a small part of what was affecting Inuyasha, was if she left them for a while. And although she didn't say so to her mate, it would help him too to understand what it felt like to yearn for someone who was no longer there.

Her accomplice in her lesson was Sesshoumaru; her son was very like her in manner and personality and was equally willing to teach his siblings to not keep upsetting his bonded brother. Something about the small hanyou brought out the protective Inu instincts in both of them, even though Inuyasha's existence should never have been and represented a betrayal of trust. The pup himself was a delight and unassuming, and often incredibly vulnerable in ways that the full Inuyoukai were not.

The Lady said a cheerful goodbye to her pups, knowing that they would come to no harm and her mate had already had his farewell and would have to make do with a last kiss for a while, and then she was gone. Sesshoumaru had escorted her to her destination and made sure that she settled in before he returned to his duties at the Western Palace. After he had seen his father, he checked on Michiko and Hiroto to make sure they were all right.

Unlike in human noble families of the time, Inu and most other high youkai were very family oriented and didn't leave childcare completely to others. Schooling notwithstanding, the pups interacted a great deal with both of their parents and would find their mother's absence distressing. He found them in the same room, quietly playing together, too quietly, and he waited knowing that they had questions for him. Hiroto started;

"Is Papa cross with Inuyasha Sesshou?"

"Why would you ask that, Hiroto?"

"What he said sounded strange...like he was annoyed? So did you."

"Perhaps you should ask Papa your questions."

"No, you tell us please...Is he cross, where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is visiting his human family and is Papa cross with him, I don't think so. He has been disappointed though with all the upheaval around."

"Well Inuyasha has been unreasonable...I think; when is he coming home?" Michiko said, but she didn't sound very sure of herself. Sesshoumaru had to be careful of his words now, he wanted to mislead but not tell a lie.

"I was away if you remember and not privy to their conversation Michiko, but when I returned Inuyasha did confide in me. He said he had been warned that should he not be obedient and behave properly that he was to be sent away, probably to one of his school mates' homes. As I understand it, he felt that he had done all that he was asked by everyone, but it apparently wasn't enough, therefore he left early this morning." Sesshoumaru watched their reaction to his words, thankfully noticing that they were both shocked and upset. Therefore he carried on;

"Why would it concern you two anyway; Inuyasha told me that you had disowned him as a brother. It was because you were upset that day that he was to be sent away. Inuyasha was most distressed that he would not be allowed to see the new baby and that you felt he was not worthy of being family."

"I never said all that...I was just angry with him for hurting Mama...I said he was only half of a brother. I was angry...I didn't mean it, I didn't." Michiko was near to tears.

"Mama told me and Papa that Inuyasha scratched her by accident because she had startled him, she does not hold Inuyasha to blame. But Papa thought Inuyasha had upset you on the day that Mama told you she was having another pup"

"I'll go and tell Papa that Inuyasha should come home, he didn't make me upset...it was the other way around."

"Certainly you should clear that up Michiko and I think Hiroto should shoulder some of the blame as well, he was complicit in the misunderstanding. You agreed with her Hiroto." Sesshoumaru explained as his younger brother looked blankly at him, unsure still of some of the words his oldest brother had a tendency to use. But he nodded and the pair went to find their father. Inu no Taishou was pleased with the explanation and that they had admitted that they were at fault and not Inuyasha, but he wouldn't tell them when their brother would return.

For the next week everything was strange, no one told them what to do; not to get up, or dress for dinner, bathe or even go to bed. It would have been great but for the fact that every time they wanted to do something for themselves, be it play, read or any other pastime, either Papa or Sesshoumaru would call for them to do something else. Neither could plead off the chores at any time, often being compelled by the force of the elders' youki, and by the end of the week they were both tired and fractious.

"You two only lasted a week of being treated like a slave with no time to yourselves; Inuyasha put up with it from you for two weeks without complaint." Inu no Taishou explained when Michiko finally objected to being treated worse than a servant.

"Why didn't he say anything then?" She replied sulkily.

"You knew you were being unkind didn't you Michiko? You and Hiroto felt powerful over Inuyasha and you enjoyed the feeling." Inu no Taishou watched as his daughter blushed with the shameful truth, but she asked again, this time genuinely wanting to know; why hadn't Inuyasha complained to someone?

"Inuyasha interpreted my admonition to be good and obedient to mean he would be without a pack and home if he caused any fuss at all, or caused you two to fuss. Unfortunately for him, his human family too added to his belief. Your brother misunderstood and it caused him a great deal of unhappiness, for which we are all to blame. Inuyasha may be Beta by birth and nature but he is not your servant, you are all my children and I love you equally; you will do well to remember that in future." He said solemnly and dismissed the pair to their freedom.

However that freedom soon palled. Of course their father was around and so was their elder brother; there were also servants everywhere so no danger would befall them. But it was only when she wasn't there that they noticed just how much they still relied on and needed their mother. It was she who made sure that her pups had proper routine for bathing and bedtime when at home; it was she who would come to make sure they had settled down and kissed them goodnight.

Mama was always there at breakfast time, deciding what was to be done during the day, then again at the evening meal, where she made sure that any problems were being sorted out properly and during the day she was always approachable. Michiko particularly enjoyed learning in the same room as her mother; she would sew and embroider or paint while Mama read aloud from her collections of poetry or stories, although her dry wit was far above Michiko's head still.

While Hiroto especially missed the stories his Mama told when he went to bed, stories about his father's youth and early battles; she was enthusiastic and told a good yarn. She also was always ready for a cuddle as if she had all the time in the world and never made him feel that he was too old for such comfort. All in all, the two pups felt neglected in a way, their freedom soon equated to no one caring.

Eventually, Inu no Taishou realised what was happening and that no one was taking responsibility for the daily routines of his pups' lives. It had always been His Mate's domain and one she refused to delegate, the pups were hers and hers alone; she was no aloof lady only fit to birth the pups and leave them to another's care. But now it was noticeable, both of the pups looked worse for wear, their hair was messy and there were definite smudges of dirt visible.

This would not do, their father thought, and he sent for Takara to come. She was most experienced in childcare, remembering Inu no Taishou as a pup and she also had spoken to The Lady before she left. Takara agreed to take the pups in hand as long as she had the full backing of their father; he was only too willing to back her, the pups were beginning to look a disgrace. So once again the pups were got up on time in the mornings, had structure for their daytimes and baths and proper bedtimes.

But this too was a source of contention; the nurse was not the same as Mama, although they soon learned that Takara would stand for no nonsense. Her threats of leaving them for their Mama to deal with when she returned, while she still made sure they were looked after, soon had the pups toeing the line, albeit sulkily. However there was a line Takara would not attempt to cross, she was a servant and not their mother; those special times they enjoyed with their Mama could never be duplicated.

After three weeks of missing their Mama, the two youngest pups were nearly at the end of their tether and both crawled into their father's lap one evening very miserable and asked him to make their mother come home. He rocked them gently and wondered if the lesson had been learnt; he hoped so because he too missed his mate greatly, they had never spent so long apart since they first mated. He also had come to realise just how possible it was to miss someone enough to cause a physical pain and was humbled to recognise his own arrogance in feeling that Inuyasha should have been getting over his mother's death far sooner than he was doing.

"Perhaps we will understand Inuyasha a little bit better now My Pups; at least_ your_ Mama will be coming home."

Meanwhile Inuyasha had been taken to his sister's house by Sesshoumaru before breakfast on the day after he had been given Little Bitch. She trotted beside the boy watching him carefully all of the time because he was still surrounded by a confused and unsettled aura. The older brother too was aware of Inuyasha's unease, but he knew that nothing he could say would make it better; the pup had to learn for himself. Inuyasha was still not completely trusting that he was wanted; he had the feeling that he was being shunted around from place to place because nobody knew what to do with him.

Sesshoumaru could only keep up a low grumble to ease the pup's youkai and keep a hand on the small shoulder in offering comfort, but he was well aware that Inuyasha was still suspicious of almost everything. However when they arrived at the house, Chouko was already waiting outside and she held open her arms and Inuyasha rushed to her and immediately buried his nose in her neck to gain her familiar scent. His youkai brother and human sister exchanged glances before she invited both of them indoors. Sesshoumaru would not stay for long and declined any food, he had to get back; but it didn't matter, he had explained and asked for the help of Chouko, Yuri and Sora on the previous evening.

"That just leaves all the more breakfast for us doesn't it Inuyasha?" Chouko said laughing as she chivvied her little brother over to the table. Sesshoumaru stayed long enough to see Inuyasha settled before returning to the Palace. Once they were alone and Inuyasha had a plate of his favourite foods, Chouko told him that they would have a house full and a party the next day. For the time being though they were on their own until her husband came home from working; and after breakfast Chouko wanted to be introduced to Little Bitch.

Sesshoumaru had also explained about the dog and that she was a youkai and could understand if not actually use human speech. He had also asked that the bitch would be given shelter in the home if possible, she would not cause mischief, but she was obligated to protecting their brother. Neither Chouko nor her husband was averse to having a guard dog in the house, there was always a warm fire she could sleep beside. Cho didn't need to quiz Inuyasha on what had happened, Sesshoumaru had been very thorough and although she was angry for the young boy, she too was a parent and knew how easy it was to make mistakes where your children were concerned.

After lunch though, Cho sent Inuyasha out to play wanting him to run and be free, but she spoke to the dog and told her not to let the boy sit and brood, and as he was safe because his guard was around, so she too could relax and play. So all the time Cho was preparing the evening meal and doing her housework, Inuyasha was outside getting the colour back in his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes. He was also getting quite filthy; there were puddles to jump in and small holes to explore and he hadn't made mud pies for the longest time, in fact, not since his siblings were small too.

Chouko though, was also prepared for a grubby Inuyasha, she well remembered her own children when they played outside and had needed a bath, and her little big brother too on many occasions had to join them. The bath was ready and waiting when the boy came back and without argument he waited patiently while his sister scrubbed off the grime before he was allowed to soak in the clean water of the tub. Last of all his hair was washed and that reminded Cho that the dog had also been outside.

While Inuyasha was wrapped up to dry and sat near to the fire, Cho beckoned to the dog to come over. Little Bitch stood shaking in the doorway, she hated water; water and humans usually meant them trying to drown her. Inuyasha reassured her that she wouldn't come to harm and went to sit near to the tub before ordering her to bathe. Using Inuyasha to translate the dog's answers, Cho was horrified to learn that she had never had a bath or been groomed in her life. Chouko went to get some of the brushes they used on the horses and set to work.

She was careful and caring and after a long process of soaping and rinsing a few times, then brushing her knots out until she was dry, Little Bitch was a completely different dog. Her hair was long and silky and was no longer the dull grey colour, but a very pretty cream with silver highlights. Chouko remarked to Inuyasha how her coat was very like their mother's special necklace that had been passed down to her only daughter. Didn't Inuyasha think that his special friend deserved a nice new name to go with her new discovered beauty?

"Won't Shu mind if I changed her name though?"

"I don't think so, it wasn't really a name he gave her was it, more of a description that she has answered to. I think she deserves a proper name, ask her if she would prefer a prettier name?"

"She says I may call her what I like Cho."

"Well what do you think of naming her after Mama's pearl necklace? Do you like the name Shinju?"

"Yes Cho, it is just right...OK she is now Shinju." Inuyasha was jubilant, his eyes were truly happy for the first time in months and he remained so for the rest of his visit. He was able to relax and start to trust his instincts again and when it was time to go and stay with his Aunt, although he was nervous, he was not afraid. The Lady thanked the human family for the quiet excitement of her stepson instead of the trepidation she was expecting, when she took him for his visit with her family. Soon he was off and waving them goodbye with a much better spirit, and Shinju gracefully took to the sky in her transformed state.

IYQ Community; Repeated Quote, November 2009; **Week 2:** The most important trip you may take in life is meeting people halfway. - Henry Boye


	71. A Healer's Insight

A Healer's Insight

The Lady would have reached their destination quicker if she'd transformed into her energy ball to transport Inuyasha and Shinju to the Palace of the Sky. But she had an opportunity that she didn't want to miss; this was the first time that she had allowed herself to hold the boy as her own pup and not one she was to hand back. Therefore she took to the skies on her cloud and held him comfortably forward on her hip and close to her body, while Inuyasha laid his head on her shoulder with his arms around her neck. The small hanyou was cuddly by nature and it was not all to do with his humanity.

She also knew that she had this little one to thank in that Sesshoumaru was not a completely cold ice block. The Lady had not been a particularly young mother, but she was a stunning beauty and knew it; she was haughty and very proud, very like her eldest son and daughter. When she gave birth to her first pup she was overly concerned with not having any proof of motherhood clinging to her clothes. Sticky baby fingers and mouths were not to be tolerated and so Sesshoumaru was always cleaned and washed immediately before being presented to his Mama.

She was never cruel, she loved her pup, but she was very aloof until the baby was old enough to know not to touch her until he was clean. Then she would pick him up to sit him on her lap, but again, she would only hold him firmly on her knees so he couldn't squirm around, because she would be aware that her gown might get creased. By the time she fully realised what she was doing, and that her beloved son might be pushed away, the pup was no longer coming to her for his cuddles and only receiving them from his father, who was away from home much of the time in the early days.

As it happened fortunately for them both, Sesshoumaru never doubted his mother's love for him, but sometimes there had been a lot of awkwardness; that is, until she held him naturally when he feared his father had died. But ever since his bond with his little hanyou brother who was so naturally loving, Sesshoumaru had been able to show and be shown more physical affection and when the other pups came along their mother didn't make the same mistakes with them. Now she truly enjoyed all the aspects of being a mama and wanted to be the same with her adopted boy.

For Inuyasha too it was a welcome change, it had been many years since Izayoi had been able to carry him in this way and even his sister and sisters-in-law found him heavy to handle now. And yet he was still young enough to want this level of mothering although he would fight the suggestion if it was put to him verbally. He was not alarmed at the mode of travel, but in any case Aunty was making soothing rumbles which he could feel through his body and made him feel safe.

The Palace in the Sky eventually grew bigger in their sights as they approached and Inuyasha took in his first glimpses of his Aunt's original home. It was held aloft by the immense youkai of her forefathers and those of her immediate relations who still lived there. When they had bathed and were ready to be presented, the pair were taken to a large reception hall where there were announced formally. Inuyasha was kept close to his aunt by her arm and sleeve, while his eyes took in some familiar and some he didn't know. Thankfully there was nothing in the scents of any to cause him alarm.

One large and tall male who Inuyasha knew he'd seen at the Palace before and who was his Aunt's father sat down on a large cushion and called the small hanyou over to him. At first Aunty seemed reluctant to let him go, but she would not be a disobedient daughter and her father reigned over her branch of the Inu clan with a firm hand. Another male who had a vaguely familiar scent and who was just as impressive as the first came to sit beside the first and the two conversed quietly together before the second one called Inuyasha over again.

"Surely the son of My Son should not be scared to come and speak with his Grandpapa Inuyasha?"

"I'm not scared Grandpapa." Inuyasha asserted and went to stand before both Inu as tall as a small boy could be.

"You should be pup; we hold the power of life or death over you." Grandfather spoke this time, casting a shrewd glance at his daughter.

"Why would you want to kill me; I've done nothing wrong?" Inuyasha answered boldly and reasonably.

"Perhaps the manner of your existence Pup." He said cryptically as far as Inuyasha was concerned, he hadn't understood, but he heard his aunt snarl:

"You would speak of such things in front of an innocent pup of barely fifty years?"

"Should it be necessary, his tender age will not deter me." Her father replied, noting that Inuyasha's expression showed he was still lost as to understanding what was going on.

"Then I will remove us both from your presence; we came on good faith for a visit, the pup needed rest, he will obviously not receive it here." With that she spun quickly and grabbed her pup, enfolding him to her breast and left.

"I did not give you leave to go My Daughter, come back here with the boy."

"I do not answer to you any longer Sire; My Lord awaits us back at the Western Palace and unless you wish to risk war you will not stop us leaving." She hissed, her lovely face nearly transforming, her eyes glowing reddened gold; but although she was now furious, Inuyasha was unhurt and still felt safe. He was bemused at the goings on, but knew not to interfere when the adults were in discussion. Before she could leave the room though, she was confronted with her mate's father who was grinning in an annoying and cocky way that she recognised.

"Come back to us now Mate of My Son; truly you are worthy to be the mother of my grandchildren. Your anger does you credit." His voice and presence were not to be ignored and she allowed herself to calm down from her furious state to just being angry, as she realised what had happened.

"You sought to test me." She stated.

"Bitches have been known to bide their time when asked to look after another's pup; then unforeseen accidents have happened. It was necessary; this pup is much beloved of My Son and part of the family, the circumstances of his birth notwithstanding. You would have been well within your rights to not accept such a child."

"I have waited for My Son since he was conceived; his mother saved My Mate's life, My Son is bonded to his brother. You think I would feel any differently to My Mate and Heir where our family is concerned?"

"No, you were never doubted, but the test was for your benefit as well. Now we would like to talk to Our Grandson...Inuyasha?" The youkai who was his father's parent watched as the pup came unafraid to stand once more before them.

"You are not going to kill me, are you Grandpapa?" He said looking into eyes that were common to his father, himself and Hiroto. In shape they were all the same whereas Shu and Michiko were exactly like their mother's. But it was his other grandfather who answered;

"No harm will come to you from anyone of us Inuyasha; you are safe and welcome to stay until you return home. You will find other children to play with and gardens for you to run in, games also can be found in your room. You can make yourself at home, but first we want you to see the healer, he will be entrusted to keep you healthy, so he needs to meet you, is that alright?"

"Yes Grandfather."

"Well done, now come and let us hold you; it is many years since an Inu pup ran around here." Grandfather held out his arms and Inuyasha went willingly into his lap and both Grandfathers spent time getting to know the boy, asking him questions and letting him talk to his heart's content. The Lady sat and watched silently, mulling over this unusual development, she could tell that there was more to this than it seemed. When Inuyasha was finally sent off with the healer who had a pocketful of treats by way of introduction, the two older Inu sent for tea and The Lady immediately asked;

"Why did you need to send Inuyasha away to the healer, My Son is not ill?"

"The pup we have seen today Daughter is not the same one we have seen in the past on our previous visits. True we have only seen the boy briefly and at a distance, but there is noticeable change." Her father said and the other grandfather joined in.

"To elucidate, Inuyasha is far too pale and his cheeks are a startling red against his skin. Normally the pup's human blood causes his skin to be a couple of shades darker than his siblings. His eyes are quite dull and have dark shadows beneath them. Obviously he has lost his mother and is in grief for that, but this has a far more insidious cause. He is underweight for his size, there is a tremor in his hand and voice which has become almost natural, and if this isn't nipped in the bud he will become a shadow of his former self."

The Lady was shocked, instantly seeing for herself what her father and father-in-law were saying and berating herself, for not having noticed it earlier. But they told her not to be surprised, she was always around and change occurred so gradually that it wasn't hard to miss. By the evening, Inuyasha was back with his Aunty and telling her all about the interesting things he'd found in the healer's quarters. Later the healer explained all he had learned from the pup, just through letting him speak.

"There seem to be underlying insecurities with the pup My Lords and Lady; I have deduced much from the young prince, he is a happy child, but is often worried. This latest fear of being sent away has deep roots that I feel have been caused by his not having one place of dwelling. I completely understand how this has come about, but Inuyasha is very young to have been moved from place to place. This lifestyle would be no problem for him or any child; in fact many thrive on migration, but for the fact of his having separate parents and multiple carers. He is confused and like most Inu pups he really needs a consistent den.

"He tells me he has a home at a farm, at his siblings' homes, at school, at the Palace and now here and where this has been no obvious problem until now, he has started to feel he has no stability and still has concerns about being abandoned somewhere else. My recommendations for now is to let him eat and sleep when he wants to and what he wants, his weight causes me concern and his face is gaunt for an immature pup. I have of course taken into account that a hanyou is smaller than a full Inuyoukai, but Inuyasha should be heavier."

The healer looked up from his notes that he had written down as Inuyasha chatted away to him while exploring the various potions and treasures. He then bowed and was allowed to leave after saying that so far no permanent damage was done. The Lady was distressed, but Inuyasha came in and was so enthusiastic about his room with all the toys and a table with plenty of food, that she had to hide her dismay and gave him a large cuddle. Then she asked him if he would like her to share his room so that he would not be alone.

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled and he nodded, he liked it here but he was a bit afraid that he would wake up and find everyone he knew had gone away. As it happened Inuyasha had a wonderful time in the Palace of the Sky and he regained some of his bonny looks and he didn't miss anyone or worry about anything, because time in the clouds seemed to stand still. He even learned to ride Shinju, now that she was more used to her transformation, and after The Lady had made sure that the dog didn't mind. Although she could have simply ordered Shinju to be transport for the pup that would never be able to transform, she would rather he have a willing pet, than a coerced one.

But eventually it was time to leave, they had stayed away for a whole month and The Lady was missing her family even though when Sesshoumaru visited he brought news; it was time to be home. There was a surprise for her as she made herself ready; both sets of Grandparents were going to go too, it was high time for them to see what was happening at the earthly palace. So this time carried in his Grandpapa's arms, Inuyasha was taken away back to the Palace.

The homecoming was a surprise and very joyful and a banquet which had been in preparation for just this day was announced. The younger pups were overjoyed to see their mother and both burst into noisy tears as they leapt into her arms. She also felt the strength of the bond she shared with Inu no Taishou grow and become vibrant, as his pleasure in having her home was felt in the intimacy of her mind. But Inu no Taishou also had his hands full with his hanyou son; he had taken him straight away from his father and was not going to let him go anytime soon.

Later after the hullabaloo had died down somewhat and the excitement of seeing the grandparents too had abated, it was time for the small pups to go and rest before the banquet. When they got to the nursery there was a bit of an awkward silence as the pups hadn't spoken to each other since their misunderstanding. Takara watched them from her seat; she didn't intrude but was on standby for any unpleasantness. But it wasn't necessary, Michiko had done a lot of growing up in the time her mother had been away and she came over to her older brother and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to be horrid...I'm sorry."

"So am I...we just didn't think..." Hiroto added.

"So...you do think I'm your brother now?

"Of course we do...we are sorry..."

"It's OK, oh by the way, the pup is now called Shinju; have you seen her, she's had a bath and looks much prettier?"

"Where is she?"

"In the garden I expect, she's been practicing her flying."

"Let's go and find her."

"Pups, you were told to rest now, go and lie down and be quiet." Takara said, interrupting them and reminding them of the reason they were in here. They did as they were told and after Michiko said 'we're glad you're home again Inuyasha, you look different somehow', there was soon just the sound of deep restful breathing from the three pups. Takara watched over them and was thankful, it didn't take much for them to settle again to their normal relationship at this age and resentments could be easily put aside if they hadn't become entrenched.

Meanwhile, Inu no Taishou was reading the carefully prepared healer's report which he'd been given and he too was shocked. How could he have missed all of this, and yet he didn't doubt the veracity of the findings; he knew the healer of old and had complete trust in him. Besides he had seen for himself how well Inuyasha looked now, his face was rosy and had a healthy glow as well as being not quite so drawn. He sighed and looked at his parents who were sympathetic to him.

"What do I do, I can't alter his family?"

"Are you going to take my advice Son?"

"I'm open to any suggestions Father."

"Hmmm, I wonder; you obviously can't stop him seeing the humans, but it won't be long before that will draw to a close, at least so often. You can however make sure they do not have any other authority over the pup than that which is normal for siblings. You and your mate are the boy's parents now, they should defer to you if he misbehaves or needs counsel."

"Very well, that is something I can make sure of, anything else?"

"Yes, and this is important...don't send him away to school, he needs his own room and family scents around him. You can easily set a school room aside here and the others all know who he is now and it would probably benefit all of the pupils to share a dormitory rather than have their own rooms in any case, they must feel isolated. And before you say that it worked for Sesshoumaru, I know it did, but he was a different case, he is your heir and your lands were not at peace. He needed to be kept under guard and you were often absent.

"I am not saying stop his schooling; just make sure he comes back to his den. This is something he has never had, unlike the other pups and it is taking a toll on his health. You must take into account more, that Inuyasha is half human too, not just physically but mentally and in heart. He is a very strong pup and able to deal with most things in the youkai way, but not all and it begins to notice. His bond with Sesshoumaru is still very strong is it not?"

"Definitely, it grows as they do."

"Very well, don't separate them for a while by sending Sesshoumaru away; let him know that he is to be more alert to his brother, at least until the child starts to pick up. And don't worry so much, children normally bounce back very quickly under the right conditions."

"What do I need to do Grandpapa? What is this about Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as he entered and overheard the conversation. His father gave him the healer's report to read. He took one look at them all before leaving and going in search of his brother and he studied the sleeping pup, noticing the superficial changes for good. However when the boy awoke Sesshoumaru could see that Inuyasha's eyes were still haunted therefore his youkai urged him to protect the heart of his brother and to see that he became whole once again.

IYQ Community; repeated quote, June 2008

"What is food to one, is to others bitter poison." – Lucretius


	72. Jealousy

Jealousy

A few months after the new school and home arrangements had been made, Inuyasha was beginning to show definite signs of improvement. The Palace healer had taken on board the recommendations of his colleague and could honestly report that the boy was thriving. Along with that, Sesshoumaru could say that Inuyasha's youkai was happier than it had been for a few years; all in all it was all good news. When Inuyasha went to visit his human siblings, he stayed at his mother's farm and the others came to visit him there, although an advisory had been given to Yori. It would be better to limit the visits to just siblings and the immediate nieces and nephews who knew Inuyasha well already.

So when Makoto passed away a month after Inuyasha's return to the Palace, everyone stayed in the one place; and although the occasion was sad for all of them, the farm was large enough to accommodate the siblings. Inuyasha grieved for the gentle, but firm and understanding man who had been willing to treat him equally as his son when he married the boy's mother. His memories of his stepfather took him back to the days before there were any other children and for once as he comforted his brothers and sister, he finally felt that he was the eldest again.

Now that Makoto had passed away, the farm and land belonged to Inuyasha; his siblings owning that which had been gifted on the occasions of their marriages. However there were stipulations in place that should any of that land no longer be required, it too would become part of Inuyasha's estate at a fair price to the family that it belonged too. The General did not want pockets of land belonging to non family members and eventually it would all revert back to his son. Inu no Taishou was farsighted, his hanyou son would not always be accepted and he would meet prejudice, but he would be someone to respect, a landowner with rents and income from the taxes on his land.

But now this was all at some distant place in the future and for the time being someone would have to be found to manage the farm on Inuyasha's behalf. Therefore six months after Makoto died, Inu no Taishou called a meeting of Yori, Sora and Chouko and their spouses. He proposed that they choose a capable member of the family who would be willing to live on and run the farm; the position would be rent free and any profit after half had gone to Inuyasha, would be shared equally between the other three siblings, with an extra percentage being given to the manager.

Ultimately the responsibility would fall to Inu no Taishou's own manager at the Palace, but the siblings were also to choose someone who would keep an interested and informed eye and would liaise between human and youkai. This too would be a paid position and they would need the best person in both jobs until Inuyasha was able to take over. Neither would be hereditary unless the heir was willing and the best one for the job. Inuyasha's siblings understood what was being asked of them and to start with they agreed that the quiet and unassuming Sora was the best to keep the accounts and a watchful eye on the tenant of the farm.

Thus the farm became a business until the rightful owner could make the decisions for himself. Whenever Inuyasha visited, he was always welcomed by his sister and brothers though; no one else was in evidence, unless his nieces and nephews too came to see him. But it was soon apparent that Inuyasha was not comfortable at the farm yet; it was too big and full of recent unhappy memories, so instead, he was made welcome at Yori's home where the same arrangement was met for his visits.

Sesshoumaru was in charge of overseeing Inuyasha by checking his youkai regularly, making sure it wasn't under abnormal strain; none of the pup's family or healers wanted to ignore the warnings they'd been given. Especially for the successful training of Inuyasha's youkai, the pup had to be willing and able to give his full time and attention, and that required him being whole physically and mentally. Inuyasha though continued to thrive, far more settled now than he had ever been and the cheerful ways and sunny disposition he had had when he was very young, gradually returned, making everyone realise just how much it had been missing.

Of course there were still the odd few grey clouds; a few months later Ryou was born, another son with full crests on his body, and identical to Sesshoumaru in every way. The boy had been eagerly awaited by his siblings and all had their turn at holding the new pup which helped with the recognition of sight and scent that was so important to their species. It wasn't long before everyone knew that Ryou not only resembled his older brother in looks, but he was like him in temperament; a quiet and serious babe whose golden eyes looked gravely out on the world.

Inuyasha was enchanted as he always was with the latest new arrival and long after the novelty had worn off for the younger two, Ryou still held the hanyou's interest. It was obvious too that Inuyasha was a source of fascination for the pup; Ryou would watch the smiles and laughing eyes with avid interest, his second brother was the only one of his new family that was so uninhibited with his expressions. The amused parents indulged the little hanyou and his new brother, Inuyasha was old enough to know how not to hurt the baby; he had after all, had almost sole care of his disadvantaged sister years before.

One innocent but careless remark of The Lady however, highlighted a new problem, jealousy. It reared its ugly head when Ryou was a month old. As usual Inuyasha was sitting on the floor by his parents' feet looking after the baby who had just been fed; the two boys were engrossed in one another. The Western Lady remarked how, apart from the fact that Inuyasha was still the younger, he and Ryou reminded her of the time of the hanyou's own birth, only in reverse and with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha didn't hear the comment, but his older brother did and was unable to contain a flare of anger which immediately alerted everyone in the room to his displeasure. Sesshoumaru controlled himself instantly and pretended nothing had happened, hoping that everyone else would forget it as well. Inu no Taishou looked thoughtfully at his eldest pup, but didn't provoke him and merely glanced at his mate who also looked thoughtful. They had already noticed that Sesshoumaru was a bit disgruntled with all of the fuss for the new pup and now he had showed that it was the relationship Inuyasha had with Ryou that was the actual problem.

During the following month Sesshoumaru knew that he was being unreasonable and unfair to Inuyasha; but he didn't seem to be able to help himself. In fact knowing that he should know better made him furious, and this too he took out on his younger brother. This jealousy would manifest itself in various ways, often the older angry pup would ignore Inuyasha if the boy came to see him; or he would pretend not to hear if his brother called to him, walking away swiftly to vanish from Inuyasha's sight.

It took quite a long time for the penny to drop with Inuyasha, that his Shu was deliberately keeping out of his way. But it took his brother to snarl at him and pinch his ears hard enough to leave bruising, for Inuyasha to realise that something was very wrong. His gasp of shock and then pain brought Sesshoumaru to his senses and the golden eyes full of pained tears that Inuyasha wouldn't let fall, rebuked him as nothing else could. Once more angry with himself Sesshoumaru dismissed Inuyasha without the normal comfort he would offer when the boy was hurt.

"Leave me Inuyasha, you are always clamouring for my attention; go and tell Father of my sins and find favour with Mother. Play with the baby or do something useful, but leave me alone." Sesshoumaru turned his back to Inuyasha and listened, waiting for him to go and tell his father who would no doubt come to punish the older boy in some way. But he heard nothing at first until his brother's voice questioned him.

"Shu...why?"

"You are a fool Inuyasha, that's why. You never learn do you? Ryou is an Alpha pup, just as the rest of us are, except you...if you can't see for yourself that if you keep grovelling to the baby, you will be put in your place by another younger brother one day, then you really are an idiot."

"Ryou's just a baby Shu...I love babies...he likes me..." Inuyasha didn't understand, he loved his new brother and was never concerned with his true position in the pack. The way the pack worked was still mainly a mystery to Inuyasha in any case; but he did know that at the moment and for some inexplicable reason, Shu was cross with him.

"Go away Inuyasha and stop bothering me with your yapping."

"What's wrong Shu...what did I do wrong...I don't like it when you is cross." Inuyasha said quietly, his speech pattern slipping as it still did occasionally if he was under pressure.

"Nothing is wrong; unless you count the fact that you are hanyou. If you were a true youkai you would be Alpha too and would know all these things by instinct, instead of needing everything explained to you." Sesshoumaru said no more, he knew he had gone too far with that comment and waited for Inuyasha to retaliate, but there was no reply and he found to his consternation that the pup had left. This again made his mood worsen and when his father came in to see him half an hour later, Inu no Taishou found a very sulky and guilt ridden pup.

"I suppose Inuyasha has whined to you all about my despicable behaviour Father, I am ready to take whatever you wish as punishment." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone. His affectation failed to impress his father, although did put him on high alert.

"Suppose _you_ tell me what you did Sesshoumaru, and then I will see if the account tallies."

"I was rude, I insulted his status, his physical makeup and I pinched his ears...and I've upset his youkai. Does that cover his grievances?"

"And when did all this happen, My Eldest Son?"

"About half an hour ago, just long enough for him to inform you, for you to comfort him and tell him what a terrible older brother he has and that he will be better off with his youngest brother, and for you to decide what to do with me." Sesshoumaru ranted childishly, which was most unlike him and the father could hear the guilt, his son was already berating himself in his mind. It was also obvious to him what had caused the unprovoked outburst, but straightening Sesshoumaru out would have to wait.

"I have not seen Inuyasha all morning Sesshoumaru; I have heard nothing of this matter till now. I came to confer with you as to an appropriate date for Ryou to be presented. Now I must find Inuyasha and you will have to wait."

"You deceived This Sesshoumaru, Father?"

"Reconsider your words My Son; I think you will find I did no such thing. You spoke first; now I must go and see what damage you have caused." Inu no Taishou said with barely contained anger, although he ignored the pompous speech; he knew that it was his son's way of dealing with his feelings.

"I will look for him Papa...it is for me to apologise." Sesshoumaru said in a more subdued and less autocratic voice.

"_You_ will stay here Pup, until you remember how your words and deeds, more than anyone else's, affect your brother. He is not to blame for his humanity and yet it seems you cannot forget it when you get angry or upset. Inuyasha is not some lesser being just because he is hanyou, no matter what others including _your_ friends think."

"I don't think..."

"Yes you do, beneath your deep love of your brother, you still feel he is inferior. It would not take much for you to hate him at times."

"No, I could never hate Inuyasha Papa; never, you wound me with such accusations." Sesshoumaru was most upset with his father, even to the point of tears glazing his eyes. But Inu no Taishou didn't retract his words; with someone like Sesshoumaru, love and hate could become two sides of the same coin. Unfortunately, bigotry was rife in the circles that his eldest son was beginning to associate with more and more, and Inu no Taishou couldn't limit his son's exposure to such thoughts. It was part of the world that he was born to as the heir to the Western Lands; thankfully though the boy was still far too young to be out of parental influence yet.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had left his brother's presence and decided to make for his human home, where he knew he could find someone who would help him make sense of his feelings. His heart was hurt when he thought over what Sesshoumaru had said and none of it made sense to him. He knew Sesshoumaru loved him and yet he seemed to be ashamed of him too, he knew some found it difficult to like what he was, he remembered the times before when he'd had trouble because he was hanyou, but never did he think Shu would be among them.

On his way to the Yori's home, Inuyasha came to the conclusion that he had been mistaken, he must have been. Oh, he knew what his brother had said, but he couldn't have meant it, he just couldn't. He thought of nothing else until he was spotted by Kaoru; she immediately rushed over to him to give him a hug, it was not Inuyasha's normal day for a visit so it stood to reason he had something on his mind. As Kaoru took the pup inside to make him refreshments, Inuyasha's guard called on both Chouko and Sora to let them know their brother was home, before alerting Inu no Taishou and then returning to his post.

The men however were all at work until the evening but it didn't matter, Cho was the one that Inuyasha needed the most and she came over while Kaoru made tea and both women sat and chatted quietly while their brother worked out what he wanted to ask. It didn't take long until Inuyasha was spilling the beans about Sesshoumaru's unusual behaviour. Both Cho and Kaoru had had enough experience dealing with the little hanyou to know that he could tell if they were angry and he usually thought it was directed at him, so they had learned to control their reactions around him.

But both were incensed at the youkai prince, especially when the damp smudges on the boy's otherwise dusty cheeks told their own story about how affected the child had been, and even though Inuyasha didn't seem angry himself. In fact it was Inuyasha's calm while speaking of Sesshoumaru that tempered the women's ire and made them try to think more objectively. They were both mothers and grandmothers, who had lived through and dealt with their offspring's growing up and it helped to remember that Sesshoumaru was still only adolescent even if he was centuries older than them.

It was only when Inuyasha assured them that his brother was actually upset and angry, and they remembered that he would know this because of the bond he shared with the older boy, that they began to see beyond the immediate reasons for the bullying. So they helped Inuyasha to see that his brother was acting as he was because he was scared that he was losing his bonded brother's affections to the new baby. He was jealous of the attention Ryou was receiving from Inuyasha, who now spent much of his time caring for the pup and obviously not enough with the proud older brother.

"Basically Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru misses you and is trying to punish you for his hurt. Jealousy is very ugly and you should try to reassure your brother that you haven't stopped loving him, just because you have a new sibling to cherish."

"Shu knows I love him Cho; why would he act so...so..."

"Childish, is that the word?"

"Yes, I s'pose; but Shu is all grown up."

"No he isn't Inuyasha; and jealousy isn't rational or limited to children...pups, but it is immature and based on very real fear."

"Fear, why is Shu afraid."

"He may feel that his special bond with you is being broken and that you would rather play with the new baby than spend time with him."

"That's just silly Cho."

"Yes, it is to you, but not to Sesshoumaru; he is hurt and has tried to hurt you back by being scornful, and that is very childish."

"Oh..."

"What did your father say about all this?"

"I haven't told Papa...I think I'll try and talk to Shu again."

"Very well, but if he tries to hurt you again, I shall have a word with your Papa." Cho said firmly and looked over Inuyasha's head to wink at Kaoru who had already opened the door to let Inu no Taishou into the kitchen. He unmasked his aura and Inuyasha instantly turned around and ran to his Papa who picked him up and inspected him carefully, taking note of the sensitive, still slightly bruised ears and the dirty face.

"How would you have me punish your brother for harming you Inuyasha; with just my slipper or should I choose a cane?" Inu no Taishou was serious, but was very pleased with the look of horror on his little son's face.

"No Papa please...Shu is sad already, I can feel him; I don't want him to hurt anymore, he is already very sorry."

"Very well Pup, your answer pleases me greatly, but your sisters have my assurance that Sesshoumaru has had his chance, there will not be another without serious repercussion. Are you ready to come home?"

"Yes Papa, I want to see Shu." Inuyasha didn't seem to have taken lasting harm from his brother's insensitivity, but the words had gone deep and down to a subconscious place where the pup's youkai sometimes brooded. As he got older, he understood more and the youkai would soon be tired of getting sneered at. But as yet the hanyou boy was loved and cosseted, and so far content in the main.

"You are growing up Inuyasha." Papa said, and after saying goodbye and thank you to the two women, he carried his pup back home to the Palace, high on his shoulders. When they arrived, The Lady also wanted to check that the boy was not still in pain or upset and only after she had washed his face and made him eat and drink did she allow him out of her sight to find his older brother who was confined to his room.

IYQ Community; August 2010

Week #1:

Love risks degenerating into obsession; friendship is never anything but sharing.  
-Elie Wiesel


	73. Special Needs

Special Needs

Sesshoumaru of course knew when his brother returned and had prepared himself to apologise when Inuyasha came to him. He was not prepared however for the very firm knock on the shoji door signifying that his father wanted to speak with him first. Inu no Taishou informed his eldest pup of the choices he'd given Inuyasha and of the boy's reply, he also told Sesshoumaru of his own promise to Chouko and Kaoru. He was also pleased with the response; his pup's heart rate had rocketed with alarm, which meant that Sesshoumaru was by no means blasé at the threat of discipline, and he was not hardened to his father's displeasure.

Then the father left as he recognised his second son's signature youki outside of the door and he met Inuyasha with a smile. The small hanyou however looked serious and said that he had changed his mind about seeing Sesshoumaru yet, he wanted to wait until later. Inu no Taishou said that that was his prerogative; Sesshoumaru would wait in his room until his brother was ready to see him. Inuyasha had been fine, just wanting to see his brother and make sure that everything was alright, but suddenly he felt very angry and the feeling shook him.

Sesshoumaru though felt worse, he'd overheard Inuyasha and felt his brother move away; he'd not considered that Inuyasha would ever refuse to see him and his heart ached. Did Inuyasha no longer think that Sesshoumaru was his best friend because of his jealous behaviour? His youkai almost howled in desperation; another unusual occurrence, but Sesshoumaru was not thinking straight, he had allowed his envy to get out of his control and he had hurt his precious brother.

Inuyasha was left to ponder on his own anger and what to do about it. He had already asked his father not to punish the older boy and at the time he meant it, but now for some inexplicable reason he felt that Shu had been let off too easily. All he now knew was that he had enough resentment to want to hit Sesshoumaru himself. Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance and he could still feel the twinges from the bruising which wound him up even more, and psyched him up enough to go and see Sesshoumaru.

When he was called on to enter, Inuyasha walked in and straight up to his older brother and quick as a flash he punched Sesshoumaru on the jaw. The older boy was astounded, the punch hadn't hurt him but the audacity was astonishing and he looked with fury on the smaller pup, whose clenched fist was now down at his side. Identical eyes burning with identical anger glared back at him; completely unafraid, because even though Inuyasha knew that his brother was far more powerful than he was, he knew that his Shu would never harm him.

But Inuyasha was not used to harbouring such anger and after striking his blow, he quickly deflated feeling close to tears, but he didn't cry; he just kept staring at his brother, waiting. Sesshoumaru was still slightly shocked by his brother's attack, apart from remembering that he had no right to be angry at Inuyasha when he was supposed to be apologising. But Inuyasha hadn't quite finished yet, all of his sister's wise words about reassuring his brother had gone out of his mind while his brain seethed.

"You have really pissed me off Shu...you've made me mad and very cross." Inuyasha swore at his brother for the first time and this more than anything jolted his older brother into recognising his responsibility to ease the pup's mind. He was just about to speak when Inuyasha carried on, airing his grievances. "You have dispected me Shu...you haven't got the right to do that: I know I is not Alpha, but I can tell you not to be like you are with me." He finished, breathing deeply and trying to control his emotion. It was all Sesshoumaru could do not to smile at the serious boy. So the pup had very hurt feelings, he felt disrespected, which meant that Inuyasha's self awareness of his sense of worth was changing as he grew older.

"I said a lot of things to you Inuyasha that I had no right to say and believe me I don't think them either. I was being unreasonable and taking it out on you. I also hurt your ears and I am very sorry about that, I didn't think I'd pinched them as hard as I did, and yet I can see they are still bruised. The sight shames me, it will not happen again."

"Feh, I don't care about none of that Shu, I know you was upset and didn't mean it, _and_ that you're sorry; don't forget I can feel your youkai like you can me. It wasn't what you did that was dispectful or made me mad, it was _why_ you was upset, made me pissed." Inuyasha's speech was getting slovenly again, so he took a breath to calm down, but it wasn't working very well. Sesshoumaru listened carefully, it seemed that Inuyasha had more surprises apart from his newly found expletive; the child's understanding had matured somewhat and the older boy had forgotten that their bond worked both ways.

"What did I do then to disrespect you Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked softly and waited for the answer. He was waiting a long time, it was not easy for the pup to formulate his reply, Inuyasha knew in his heart what he meant, but to get Shu to understand was suddenly doubtful, however the boy had to try.

"Why did you get all cross and unhappy Shu...why? You thought that Ryou would take me away from you didn't you?"

"I sought to warn you..."

"You is not telling the truth. You thought I would love him more than you and you was jealous that I might forget you and only want to play with Ryou. You must think I am not very nice if you think I would do that. Ryou is my brother like Hiroto and you and Yori and Sora; I love him, but why would you think I would leave you...I is bonded to you, I remember lots of things sharing with you that I don't have with anyone else...lots and lots of things. Have you forgotted me then when new ones come along?

"You know I haven't...only once did you think that."

"I remember; when I took out my fangs and claws."

"You remember? You weren't nasty though, not like me; you would probably be better off forming a new bond."

"I am not like you Shu, but you will make me bloody pissed if you keep talking nonsense and I will let Papa punish you lots if it happens again." Inuyasha was so earnest and his face so tense that he made Sesshoumaru want to pick him up for a cuddle, but he thought that the pup's pride would be hurt if he thought he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Very well Inuyasha, I consider myself warned and it will not happen again. Do you think you can forgive This Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I don't know who he is...but I will forgive you My Shu." Inuyasha climbed onto Sesshoumaru's lap and stared at him almost nose to nose. "You must spect me Shu, I deserve it...I love you and don't like it when you is sad."

"I'm not sad anymore Inuyasha and I love you too...I was just scared for a while, I didn't think of it as disrespecting you, I would never mean to do that." Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail round his brother and held him tight, he didn't say anything and neither did Inuyasha, but the point had been made. The older boy had noticed sometimes the spark of red in the hanyou's eyes while he'd been talking and knew that Inuyasha's youkai too had been upset by the lack of confidence in him shown by his Alpha brother.

So to make amends, Sesshoumaru raised his youki to settle the inner part of his brother's soul and makeup, before starting his soporific growling that would help the boy to calm. The effect though made both of them drowsy, and soon they were asleep and their balances were restored once more, to the relief of their parents who came to find them some time later. In fact everything now fell into place for Sesshoumaru where his brother was concerned; ever since Inuyasha demanded that he be respected, he had opened the older boy's eyes as to the hanyou's heritage.

Of course Inuyasha was due the same honour as the rest of his family, but it took Sesshoumaru's jealousy to make him realise he hadn't been honest with himself, and that he hadn't held his brother in the same high regard he would require and deserved. So strongly did he feel this now, that when his youngest brother was presented, Sesshoumaru nearly caused a diplomatic incident. One ambassador congratulated the parents on the enviable power in the West now that there were three strong sons along with an equally worthy daughter too.

The Lady smiled demurely but with fire in her eyes, said in no uncertain terms that they actually had four strong sons. The ambassador had laughed heartily, and congratulated Inu no Taishou on his loyal mate as she seemed to willingly include the_ 'dare he say it'_, hanyou mistake. But it was Sesshoumaru who had to be reprimanded for growling and baring his fangs, as he snarled that Inuyasha was every bit a Son of the West as the rest of them. The ambassador had merely smiled condescendingly at the young hanyou, over the eldest son's head, making Sesshoumaru want to rip out the youkai's heart, because the last thing Inuyasha needed was to realise that very few people considered him to be of any worth at all.

Inu no Taishou had of course to ignore the ambassador's snide comments publically, it was part of the diplomatic world; but he wrote a letter to the Lord he represented and told him to strip the ambassador of his privileges and get a new one, if he wanted to continue to deal with the West. The message went further than the one Lord of course, and more care was spent in the future when dealing with Inu no Taishou. No one was naive however and knew that the tolerance was only when the General or his representative was present.

Over the next thirty years, life progressed well for Inuyasha and both his families, and it was a time that the boy looked back on with great pleasure. Ryou eventually had joined his brothers in the school room; he was very like his eldest brother most of the time, but he did have a wicked smile which illuminated his face when he was up to mischief. Unlike Inuyasha or Hiroto who could rarely hide what they were thinking, Ryou could deadpan just as well as Sesshoumaru and no one could tell until too late if he was up to no good. But beneath it all he was a good humoured pup and his games were not cruel; besides he adored his brothers and sister and hated being in trouble.

The three younger boys would often go to Inuyasha's farm with their other friends in tow and play games in the surrounding forest as well; honing skills they would need when they were older and also finding fascination in the human tenants. Thankfully young youkai played in very similar ways to human children, albeit with more energy and with more use of their wooded playground; but they were recognisable young to the adults who lived on the farm.

Often there would be an evening meal for them all, prepared by the guards with copious help from the boys, made from whatever they'd hunted and usually there was rice and vegetables to roast and other things from the humans who were fond of Inuyasha and his friends. Sometimes they would camp in the farm grounds too, safe from harm, but still different enough to be exciting. Swimming in the river as it flowed away from the drinking water and surfing down the waterfalls were also favourite pastimes and running and jumping over the various fences made for good obstacle races.

It became such a fun and interesting thing to do for all of the boys that their school fellows often asked parents and guardians to let them spend some of their holidays in the West so that they could join the brothers on the farm. Inu no Taishou encouraged the activity and welcomed all of the boys who wanted to stay, after all it was not their fault that their parents only invited two of his three younger boys to sometimes stay in return.

Inuyasha's friends were genuine, they had shared their education and some of the ups and downs with him and their scents didn't lie, but it was different when it came to the social aspect of their lives. The father often got invites for Hiroto or Ryou to visit with one or the other of their friends for various activities, all with the said motive of introducing the boys to influential people, but these invites never included Inuyasha. At first Inu no Taishou got angry, who did these people think they were? He was the most influential of them all except for this one fact; no one else seemed to want to accept his hanyou son.

However he also genuinely thought and was backed up by his very protective mate, that all of their pups were still far too young to be socialising away from their territories and without their parents in any case, so none of the offers were taken up. It was deemed far healthier for their boys to play around the Western Palace and Inuyasha's Farm and if any of the others wanted to join them, they were welcome. Inuyasha had also made two more special friends in the last few years; two boys a good few years older than Inuyasha who had special needs and weren't part of the school.

Inu no Taishou had come to hear via Ambassador Susumu of two families whose lives would benefit from understanding by their own Lords. Susumu's brother, Lord Akimitsu of the Northern Kitsune had hosted a gathering of minor Lords to keep up to date on what was happening in their local provinces. In the course of the discussions, concerns had been raised about two separate hanyou and what should be done about them. The families had been left almost entirely alone and ostracised from their communities in the belief that the hanyou would inevitably die; yet neither had obliged and both were thriving.

The consensus of opinion was that because both families were moderately wealthy and came from influential stock, they had a higher and healthier standard of living; the hanyou offspring therefore had a better quality of life. But they were undesirable for all that and should be disposed of, in case any others got the wrong impression of what was acceptable. The Cardinal Lord of the North didn't want to get involved officially, his powerful neighbour West had a hanyou of his own and it was well cared for, so advice was sought and Susumu was sent back to his old master.

Susumu explained it all to Inu no Taishou, expounding on discussions he'd had with his brother about the two hanyou and their families. Between them they worked out strong reasons and arguments for the safety of the families, focusing on the benefits that would come from such knowledgeable youkai. Inu no Taishou also said that in the best interests of future peaceful negotiations with the West, the hanyou should not only be protected, but that actively hunting them should be made illegal.

This was not the answer that had been hoped for, but was not unexpected; there were times when the Lords wished that Inu no Taishou had been killed that night his hanyou was born, so that his high moral sense didn't influence the world around them. But then again, they had enjoyed more peace and prosperity under his oversight which was all to the good; it was only the animalistic youkai that relished bloodshed really. The Northern Lord said that he could not take on that responsibility; too many people were willing to take the risk and the law into their own hands, so he offered jurisdiction over the two homesteads while the hanyou lived, to his counterpart in the West.

They were both close to Western land in any case, and guardianship would not be hard to implement; so Inu no Taishou accepted the offer and soon went on personal visits to the two families. They were already expecting some form of authority, and were visibly afraid until they saw that not only had the Lord had come himself, but he'd brought along his own hanyou son. Inu no Taishou was also quick to put them at ease, and soon the tensions eased and hope was born that their sons could perhaps know what it was like to have a friend.

Inu no Taishou however knew he'd struck gold while speaking to the two sets of parents and he marvelled at the short sightedness of his contemporaries, when it came to those who were different to themselves. Their loss would be the West's gain, but he was too experienced not to realise that not many were likely to realise that or to see past their horror at a mixed breed child. While their fathers spoke together, the two children sized each other up and started to tentatively get acquainted, while sharing sweet treats provided by the mother.

Inuyasha's first new friend was a boy called Jinenji; his father was a horse youkai, whose beauty spoke of a distinguished lineage. He told Inu no Taishou that he was the youngest of seven, and his family still cared about him and his son, but were afraid to lose their social standing if this were acknowledged. Jinenji's mother was a very pretty girl, fiercely protective of her shy son who towered above her already and whose bulk dwarfed his father's humanoid figure. Like all hanyou, he was partially transformed and would never be able to fully do so. Both father and son though were expert on the herbs and remedies that they grew on their own land.

The others were a shrine family and their son's name was Gyuoh; only the parents were the reverse of Jinenji's, with the mother being a bovine youkai. Once again, the boy's parents were handsome people, and so was the boy. He was different to both Inuyasha and Jinenji in that he was human by day and a partially transformed bullock during the night. Unlike Jinenji however who was mild tempered, this boy was more sullen; but he too had a gift, he and his father were scholars and the boy had a far sighted and enquiring mind with the intelligence to search for his answers.

Due to the need for secrecy about their vulnerable times, neither boy would attend school, but careful arrangements were agreed for visits. Izumo hoped that his son Gyuoh would settle down with a promised friendship; life had never been easy for him and the family had thought of seeking the rumoured Island of Houraijima, where many hanyou families were said to have made their home. Gyuoh was sensitive about his hanyou looks as was Jinenji; neither had the obvious cuteness of Inuyasha. But the pup was a friendly soul and told them he didn't see why they were different; there were many different forms of youkai at the Palace.

It took some time to become more natural for the boys, but eventually they came to know each other and also Inuyasha's siblings well. Their parents too reaped the benefits from the protection given them and the acceptance of the Western Lord; slowly but surely, they were re-united with some of the members of their extended families. All in all everything was working out to the best it could do and Inu no Taishou only had one major concern; how to explain to Inuyasha when he realised that his new friends human parent was still young and healthy because of being mated, while his own had succumbed to old age.

IYQ Community; Repeated Quote, May 2008, "I know how men in exile feed on dreams of hope." - Aeschylus, 525-456 BC.


	74. Days Go By

Days Go by

The following five years were halcyon days for Inuyasha, and indeed for everyone surrounding him; even his two hanyou friends had widened out in friendship after finding out that among youkai they were not so different looking as they had always thought before. They had even accepted training from the Palace masters in various ways and their strengths had been admired. True, those at the Palace were used to hanyou and in any case any who had genuinely disliked the thought of half breeds had left long ago. Therefore it wasn't a true representation of the population, but it was a far wider field than either boy had known before.

There was never a dull moment for the children at the Palace and the next milestone was reached by Kouga, which meant that lessons for the boys took another turn. The official ones which taught how bodies and voices were changing and preparing the youth for adulthood, were boring and understood, but the unofficial ones were more fun. Hearing Kouga's voice make strange sounds as it dipped between that of a childish cub and that of an adolescent wolf, sometimes in mid sentence, was far more fascinating and a great deal of fun for the younger boys at Kouga's expense.

There was a down side too, the gulf in their ages suddenly seemed huge and Kouga found that he had more in common with the two older hanyou than with his classmates. He looked forward to the days off when Jinenji and Gyuoh would come over and the older boys would rather spend their time together and Inuyasha felt left out again. Only once did he rebel though, and lead a small party of spies out to where the older boys had gone, they had a den in the forest where only adolescents were allowed.

But after watching in amazement at the older boys who were seeing how far up a tree they could shoot their urine and then comparing the sizes of their privates with one another, the younger boys had burst out laughing and been chased away. Of course none of them could wait until it was their turn to be initiated into these rites of adolescence, but it would be quite a few years until the first of them started to notice his voice changing. Kouga had to leave for over a week while his tribe celebrated his transition from cub to adult and when he came back he was full of the tales of all that had been done in his honour; making the younger ones long for their own times.

Kouga also came back with a great sense of self importance; his celebration had also confirmed his status as pack leader once he had fully matured, until then, he had to still have protection from some of the wolves, although more and more were accepting him. However his ego had been inflated by all the praise of his obvious strength, speed and power; not to mention his growing charm.

He couldn't seem to help falling back on his old failing of trying to boss the younger boys around again, especially targeting the three sons of Inu no Taishou. None of them however were going to tolerate that for very long, both younger boys were definitely Alpha and told him so in no uncertain terms; as for Inuyasha, he wouldn't let his own brothers pull that trick. Kouga spoke haughtily to Inuyasha;

"It's only natural that you should listen to me Inuyasha; I shall be leader one day, you will have to bow to me then."

"Never, you jumped up wimp. I suppose you think that I should bow to every alpha, well I don't. You are so stupid Kouga; do you think I should be all obedient to any Alpha if he was only a worm or an ant?" Inuyasha said scornfully, before he launched himself at Kouga and tussled him to the ground. Kouga was shocked, he was bigger and stronger than Inuyasha, especially since his body had started to mature; but he wasn't expecting the smaller boy to charge him, however he wasn't going to let Inuyasha have his own way and he started to retaliate.

Both boys were hauled apart and held up to eye level by the scruffs of their kimono by Inu no Taishou who had intervened before the scuffle became too heated. His face was stern but his aura was not angry.

"Inuyasha, you will apologise to Kouga for the attack; you will have to recognise that one day he will be Prince in his own right and his position will command your homage...you will be required to bow, his position will be higher than your own."

"No way, the wolf tribes are much smaller than the West; they don't have lands like we do, and they only have small caves in their territories." Inuyasha was most indignant.

"Remember your manners pup." Was the strict reply and Inuyasha whispered his apology sheepishly. "In matters of honour and kingdoms, size has no bearing and that is true of kingdom or personage. Therefore should the King of the Worms or Ants that reside in a molehill request an audience with your king, you would be expected to give all due respect to him as befits the second of my children." Inu no Taishou kept the smile from his face that would undermine his serious lesson, but Kouga smirked at his friend's horrified expression.

"Do you understand My Inuyasha?"

"Yes Papa."

"However Kouga is not that person yet, neither has he requested audience with me, Prince to King and he still has much to learn before he gains that respect he would deserve. Kouga, your father wished you to learn how to be wise in your rulership, and to learn when the respect offered is genuine and not just lip service. You cannot force your people or others to honour you, even if you can force their obedience. Being a ruler is a very lonely place if you cannot trust your friends and family." Inu no Taishou could tell that his words had struck home; Kouga was a nice cub, but cocky and proud, both of which he would need to rule, sometimes though he was too headstrong; but he was learning.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; I was being rude." Kouga said; thinking that he would get the mutt face back in his own time.

"That's okay Kouga." Inuyasha replied; thinking that he would never bow before the wimpy wolf. But neither boy was really being hostile to the other, they were in fact genuinely fond of one another; it was just how they were. Inu no Taishou released the pair with a serious admonition that they were both to heed.

"You must remember that while you are sparring or in _**mock**_ battles which will arise as you reach puberty in the future Inuyasha, your normal playgrounds are inhabited by humans who may become afraid of you. In particular they are your responsibility My Son, as they live on your land and work for you. I am not to be swayed on this either, if I find my words are forgotten or unheeded, you will be forbidden to visit your farm unless you are alone...and even then..."

"I won't forget Papa."

"I certainly will not forget; you can trust me Sire."

"Hmmm, we shall see; now go along both of you and don't let me find out you've been fighting again." Inu no Taishou smiled as the boys ran off and then frowned as Kouga did a double take as he saw Michiko. The girl was only a few years younger than Inuyasha and yet as most females did, she was ahead of him developmentally; her figure was just budding into the shape of a young woman, and it would seem that she was beginning to be noticed. Ah well, any young suitor would have to face her father first, and Inu no Taishou laughed aloud at the thought.

Inuyasha would eventually look back wistfully to those days before the great changes in his life; the days before he lost, one after the other, in the space of seven short years, his three human siblings and their mates. They were by far the hardest times he had lived through, even taking into account the trauma of losing his mother, and they left an indelible impression.

Inu no Taishou had collected Inuyasha one day from the nursery where all the younger pups were playing; his face was sombre and the pup thought he was in trouble. But he was not, and Papa was quick to reassure him of the fact, whilst at the same time keeping the sense of urgency that Inuyasha listen carefully to him. Merely letting Inuyasha know that Sora needed him, Inu no Taishou took his son to his brother's home and allowed Chouko to take him into the bedroom, while he waited in the living area.

The father heard his son's howl of grief and waited for the scant seconds it would take Inuyasha to come rushing down to him begging for the use of Tenseiga. Sure enough his pup charged in almost before he'd finished thinking, followed at a more sedate pace due to her age by Chouko. The boy was already pleading with his father to use the sword, but Cho went over and asked Inu no Taishou if she could speak with her brother in private. This was granted and the General went outside after bidding Inuyasha to stay and listen to his sister.

With a smile greatly tinged with sadness, Cho stood in front of Inuyasha and gently gripped his arms and looked into his face and his tear bright eyes. Then she looked over his shoulder to her older brother Yori who had come in and shut the door, the rest of their relatives staying with Sora's body and comforting each other. Cho stroked her oldest brother's hair as she realised properly that Inuyasha was now as tall as she was and she was not very stooped in age; he could now look her straight in the eyes.

Cho also knew that he was probably about to grow again, having heard the occasional cracks in his voice that indicated his voice would break soon. Suddenly she hated what she had to do, the lot had fallen on her to explain, a few years ago; Cho was the nearest person to his mother that the boy had, and it had been to her, Inuyasha had turned when their mother died. Never mind that she had understood the Lady of the West's taking charge of her brother, Cho still resented the fact that she could not have had Inuyasha live as if he were her son.

This child, not even yet a youth, was her older brother and at the same time he was barely older than her great grandchildren. She and Yori had always known this boy, he was a constant in their lives and they had been together longer than she had had her parents. He may only be a child, she thought, but he was a highly intelligent and proud being; therefore, Cho was mindful of his dignity as their older brother. She raised her eyes to his and asked him to sit at her feet while she spoke.

"I would rather we could have put this off for even longer, but Sora just collapsed and had passed away before anyone could reach him. If it could happen to one, it could happen to each of us and we cannot leave without you understanding."

"What's to understand Cho? Let me go and get Papa so's he can use Tenseiga, we are wasting time."

"No Inuyasha, Sora didn't want you to use your father's sword; neither do Yori and me when the time comes for us. We have talked about this; we are old My Brother, old humans and added old age will not kind to us."

"You don't mean that Cho...Yori; you don't mean it." They could hear the panic start in his voice and Yori came to him and spoke with him, gently but firmly.

"Neither of us wants to leave you Inuyasha, but it will be better this way. You are old enough to know that we age differently to you; you understood that when Mama passed away, but that time showed us that you are being divided all of the time and that is not fair to you. All of our children and grandchildren, you only know as the children you played with and not the adults they've become. And we kept it that way deliberately so that you wouldn't have to live this sort of parting, losing loved ones time and time again. When Cho and I have left, you will have no reason to come here again until you want to run the farm yourself.

"That's not what I want..."

"You must trust us Inuyasha, I know you are our older brother, but that is only in physical years, and they mean nothing, not in your growth or development; whether you like it or not, you are still a boy. Trust us that this is for the best, grow up without further distraction and apply yourself to your youkai heritage." Yori's voice wavered and he grabbed Inuyasha to him with a still strong arm and the boy's tears dampened his shirt.

That night after the funeral of his dear, gentle and softly spoken, inoffensive brother, Inuyasha spent the night cuddled up in Cho's arms. He was unnerved, he hadn't really known well all of the family members who attended, even when he knew their names and how they were related, and he was shy with the adults he had played with when they were all children. His sense of safety had gone too and Sora's death had brought home to him how vulnerable his remaining human siblings were. It had made the young hanyou inconsolable when he realised how frail Cho and Yori were as they watched in silence as the pyre's embers died away.

As the years passed, Yori and then Cho followed their brother, and within a year of each other and at least this time, Inuyasha got to say goodbye to each of them. But he wouldn't speak to anyone after Cho had died, she was his last link to his mother and although he hadn't fully understood it until his sister was gone, she had replaced Izayoi in his heart for a good many years. Not only was he silent and sullen, he refused to eat or come out of his room, his sister's final words to him kept rattling around in his brain.

She had told him how proud and grateful they'd all been that they'd known him and that he was their brother, and she had begged him not to fully forget that he was half human in the years to come. She had kissed him and told him to grow straight and strong, both physically and in honour, until the day when they would all see one another again. Then just as Yori had done, she held his hand and kept him close, not letting him go, even as everyone else said their goodbyes; each of them knowing that their deaths were hardest on Inuyasha, out of all their own offspring.

The rest of the youkai family were at a bit of a loss when it came to dealing with Inuyasha's silence and his petulant ways, even though they understood that he was grieving. None of them had had to deal with such loss as he had suffered, nor were they likely to, and so the younger ones gave him his space and talked with hushed voices near him. This though was annoying and made Inuyasha short tempered, but nobody understood his feelings and he couldn't communicate the depth of his despair.

He was alone completely now on one side of his family and one half of himself was orphaned; his human self with its own feelings and ideas was bereft knowing that now there was nobody who could fully understand it. The tenant of the farm was his last connection with his humanity other than his own body on the moonless night; and ironically, Inuyasha felt more torn in two now than he had ever done before.

Only Sesshoumaru was able to know the true effect his siblings' deaths had had on Inuyasha's heart and how much at risk the young hanyou was of having a complete meltdown. The bond they shared was Inuyasha's lifeline and when Shu offered to take him hunting for a few weeks, just the two of them, he welcomed his brother's recommendation. Inu no Taishou had no fears this time that his younger son would be faced with a raging boar or any other danger and he gave his blessing for the trip in the hopes that Sesshoumaru would be able to help heal the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru knew that there was no way he could empathise with his little brother, but past experience taught him that it would be best to give the boy the opportunity to speak without interruption. Added to that, a hunt would enable him to get rid of the frustration and anger which were side effects of losing someone in death and emotions that Inuyasha had exhibited before. Sesshoumaru also thought that it might help his brother in another way, but that would remain to be seen.

Firstly they made a camp, which consisted of a fire for comfort and to cook on if Inuyasha wished to do so; it was also close to a hot spring pool for relaxing and cleansing after a busy hunt. Inuyasha hadn't said much and was grateful that his brother was not one to try to coax conversation; the bond they shared was enough. Although the two boys hadn't been on a great many hunts together, there'd been enough to know how to work as one, and Inuyasha already knew what was expected of him by Sesshoumaru.

The first night they had fish, it was quick and satisfying and enabled them to eat soon after they arrived at the hunting grounds before resting for the night. They spoke very little and settled down either side of the fire, although as the night progressed towards morning, Inuyasha crept slowly over to his brother's tail in his sleep and was lying against it when he was awakened before sunup. Sesshoumaru made no mention of this though and they breakfasted very early on fruit, before deciding how to start their hunt for the day.

Sesshoumaru had a plan, he knew what they needed to hunt and he took Inuyasha further into the forest before coming across a clearing, misty in the early sun. Here they waited in the long grass by the edge for their prey. It was not long before a small herd of deer came into the clearing; it was a mixed group of females and young, ranging in age from the older matriarchs to the shy fawns. They would not take a nursing mother or a fawn; but there were a few small deer that were suitable and between them they decided on which to take down.

It was all over in seconds, but it was suddenly too much for the younger brother, the dead face of the deer brought back recent memories. The creature's beautiful eyes stared blindly at him and he started to shake and pant before breaking into deep sobs and Sesshoumaru was pleased, his plan had worked. Inuyasha was well known for closing off when emotionally upset, but now he would be prepared to talk. The older brother sat down and brought Inuyasha to him enclosing him as of old in his tail and the familiar situation enabled the hanyou to explain to Sesshoumaru what Yori had said to him about not being divided anymore.

Inuyasha told him how sad and strange it made him feel to no longer have the humans to visit, as if he'd been cut off from part of himself and how much his human heart was aching and afraid. Sesshoumaru needed to think how to best answer his brother, so he told Inuyasha to wash up while he dealt with the deer. Inuyasha's appetite was almost nonexistent, the deer's face reminded him of Cho, but Sesshoumaru said they were not going to waste the creature's life because of silly fancies.

However the older boy was sympathetic, he had after all known what effect the death of such a placid creature would have on Inuyasha. After they had eaten, Inuyasha broke down again, and once more Sesshoumaru held him as he had when the pup was much smaller; he raised his youkai level which always comforted his beta brother. Then he explained that any life change was daunting, but Inuyasha had family and friends who would willingly help and love him and to remember that he was never alone.

After that, the two brothers spent the next two or three weeks together and Inuyasha's heart was slowly healed from his fear, safe with reassurances from Sesshoumaru. Only Sesshoumaru would witness his brother's grief and know that he snuggled up as he had as a tiny pup, wrapped in his brother's tail every night to sleep listening to Shu's steady heartbeat. But the father of the boys could sense their aura's and know that everything was alright and he too could relax until the next crisis, which he was certain would come when Inuyasha hit puberty.

IYQ Community; May 2008,

"All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another." - Anatole France


	75. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

When they returned it was obvious to the parents that the two boys had grown closer and that their bond was far stronger than it had been before. From Sesshoumaru, there was a protectiveness over the younger boy that rivalled his father's and Inu no Taishou recognised that his eldest son's youkai instinct was almost mature and was treating Inuyasha as a son. As for Inuyasha, his trust was fully complete in the older brother and he would now always look to him for approval and guidance. Their father sighed and he spoke to his mate later to get her advice.

"It seems that our eldest has grown up a lot while he's been with Inuyasha, My Mate."

"Hmmm?" The Lady replied sleepily, briefly wondering why her mate was not asleep as usual after their energetic nightly romp.

"Sesshoumaru; it is apparent that he will soon want a mate and children of his own." Inu no Taishou said forlornly and he managed by that statement to wake his mate completely. She turned to him with an incredulous look.

"What on earth gave you the idea that our shy, often very self-centred son was ready to take a mate? He is hardly at ease with females yet, if he's even noticed them."

"Perhaps we should have betrothed him at birth and then he wouldn't have any need to search for himself."

"Where is all of this coming from My Love? You were twice Sesshoumaru's age when we mated, and I remember you were still a coy and unsure boy. I do not think we need be concerned yet that our eldest pup is about to leave the den."

"Surely My Mate, you felt how possessive his youkai was over Inuyasha, I felt almost as if I would have been challenged if I said anything regarding the pup. I think I may have to remind our eldest that Inuyasha is his brother, not his son."

"You will do no such thing My Love; I will not have my son subjected to anything that will disturb the bond he has with Inuyasha. I will fight you all the way should you attempt to assert yourself over him due to some stupid notion that he has replaced you in Inuyasha's heart." The Lady hissed and her mate stared in surprise, his mate normally was light hearted and sarcastic, not this vehement viper. But a quick recall that a female will defend her pups above all and even to death, made him calm, realising his words were perhaps, ill advised.

"I would never harm our children My Mate...I just thought..." He stopped in amazement when he scented her tears and his youkai berated him for being the cause. It was almost unheard of for his mate to cry and Inu no Taishou wasn't sure how he had caused her to be quite so upset; he hated her tears, they made him feel defenceless and as if the world had fallen away at his feet.

"My Love..?" He questioned gently as he enfolded her in his arms.

"Never question Sesshoumaru's loyalty to you My Love...when he thought you had died...it was only that tiny pup that saved him from completely cutting himself off from everything. He is very like me, but he was so alone, Inuyasha in his life has made such a difference to our eldest and all for the good. Sesshoumaru adores and idolises you and if you try to infer that he is taking your place within Inuyasha's heart, he will break their bond rather than fight you and both of our boys will suffer."

"Calm yourself My Mate; I shall do nothing to separate our sons. I know how my boys feel towards me and I am very well aware of how their bond grounded Sesshoumaru. The fear of him being left with the Western Lands so young and before he grew into his personality was a constant companion driving me to live." At this his own voice choked as he remembered the very real fear and overwhelming love he'd had for his son; and as for his mate, she clung to him as if he had only just recovered.

"I'm sorry My Mate, I have been a fool; I was jealous I suppose, because of Sesshoumaru's growing influence over Inuyasha, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You will hear no arguments from me on that score My Love." His mate answered; her mood getting better all of the time."And remember, just because our eldest has shown he is becoming even more responsible toward his sibling, doesn't mean he is ready to mate and become a father." When she heard no further reply to her comment, The Lady settled back down to sleep, content with having the final word.

For the next few months everything settled down once again; Inuyasha had come to accept the wisdom of his human siblings, understanding them far better now that Sesshoumaru had explained it to him. The older brother had not been overly talkative during their hunting holiday; in fact Sesshoumaru had let Inuyasha do most of the talking while he just listened, and every now and then put things into some form of perspective for the pup.

But although Inuyasha now understood the reasoning of his siblings, he couldn't just stay away completely; his human nieces and nephews were just as dear to him as his future youkai ones. Therefore he often watched them from a distance, sneaking away to observe them without their knowledge; and in the years to come, as they too passed away, his human family and life got further and further away.

Adolescence was an eagerly anticipated time for young youkai and their parents; as with all species, their bodies and voices changed and grew and the child became a youth. It was also the time that their youkai surged and any abilities associated with their youki came to the fore. So everyone kept an eye out on the younger pups because it was also the time when they found out their natural order when in pack or group. This happened if possible under controlled conditions, matches held in the dojo preferably, but often spontaneous fights would occur as youkai vied against youkai.

As it happened, both Inuyasha and Michiko had reached the same time together, but fortunately being of different sexes, the need for youkai posturing was reduced. Michiko was an Alpha female, but was no competition as she had learned that Inuyasha was not to be taken advantage of in any case. She also found that she had a youki whip and Dokkasou exactly the same as her eldest brother and her mother, and The Lady was well able to take care of her daughter's instruction.

Inuyasha meanwhile had grown at least five inches over the last year and now stood just below his father's chin and was no longer a rounded pup, but a skinny and bony boy. His voice had deepened slightly although it still squeaked on occasion, much to his chagrin and so far the only power he had manifested was his Sankon Tessou that he'd inherited from his father. He would have loved to have the youki whip, the same as Shu and now Michiko; but was told that this was the gift of their mother.

It was the consensus of the adults and healers that if Inuyasha had only inherited one youki ability, it was at least a practical one, combining natural defence and offence together. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to prove himself in the dojo with the others who had reached adolescence. At last he had shown that although born a beta youkai by situation, he was still a very strong Alpha hanyou and even Kouga was impressed. Inuyasha would always be Inu no Taishou's and Sesshoumaru's beta by birth and choice, but anyone else would have to defeat him, and that would not be easy.

But he was an easy going boy and although slim in body, he was still round cheeked and wide-eyed, different to his full youkai siblings; whose faces, like most youkai, started to become more defined at adolescence. At first he didn't notice any difference; he had always tried to please and was a good pup, but it wasn't long before everyone noticed that he stayed a baby face even as he went through puberty. The final straw however was when he heard the term 'cute puppy' applied to him more and more.

Of course he made the mistake of remonstrating against the name, but that just drew attention to the words and made more people make use of it; even Inu no Taishou was heard to call him 'Puppy'. Inuyasha didn't know why he was suddenly annoyed at every little thing, and he hated not being taken seriously and treated like a baby, when he was obviously passed being a child. He no longer acted like a small boy, but was far more adult in his action and speech and yet he still saw the secret smiles that he just knew he wasn't supposed to have noticed.

It was while he was sulking one rainy day in the passage way leading to the nursery that he discovered another of his abilities quite by chance. Inuyasha was in a mood and working himself into a bad temper, when he carelessly knocked over a vase that was on display. It was not particularly valuable, but his Aunty liked it and he swore at himself until he remembered that it was she who had annoyed him this time. Inuyasha wasn't sure where all of his anger was coming from, nor did he care; but he wasn't going to go an own up like a 'good little boy', that was for sure.

It wasn't long before the mess was discovered and questions asked; Inuyasha knew he was in for a scolding when they found him, but he didn't go to meet it, he waited for them to come to him and read a story while he did so. His parents did come in to the room and saw him reading and as Inuyasha looked up at them, they didn't notice the guilty demeanour and only saw the innocent pup. In fact Inuyasha looked so innocent that the fact that he was the only one in the area and had been all morning didn't register.

They left him alone with a fond smile and the puzzled pup gained a blinding insight that hit him like a thunderbolt; Inuyasha decided to test out his new theory. So over the next few months lots of annoying things happened, for instance rice was found spilled on the floor of the kitchens in the pantry, and a bundle of hair ribbons was found creased and knotted together instead of smoothed and ready to use in The Lady's rooms. Often a cake or other treat that had been set aside would vanish or other missing things would turn up in unexpected places.

Inuyasha was very careful; he never left a scent anywhere that he couldn't have been or on things he should never have touched and it became a game of stealth that he greatly enjoyed. He was never malicious, only mischievous and no one believed that the cherubic faced pup had anything to do with the strange goings on. He perfected the 'butter wouldn't melt in his mouth' gaze when anyone asked him if he had seen anyone behaving suspiciously. Inuyasha was in his element, if everyone thought him too cute and good to behave badly, then he would capitalise on their mistake.

The downside was that nobody thought to bother Inuyasha with their suspicions or what was being done to catch the culprit. Nothing happened for a while in any case because Susumu had come to visit with them; he was always a welcome guest and he adored the younger pups as well as being great friends with Sesshoumaru. He had many stories to tell and kept them entertained about the world outside their walls. Then when the younger ones including Inuyasha had gone to bed, Susumu would relax with the adults and keep them informed of what was going on.

A couple of days later and when there was no sign of mischief afoot and no complaints from the staff, Inu no Taishou sighed with relief; perhaps the miscreant had finally had enough and got bored enough to stop. Susumu enquired about what had been going on and Sesshoumaru and his mother informed him of the nuisance no one had been able to identify. They had come to the conclusion that it was either a Kitsune kit or Neko kitten; there were plenty of both around and both species relied on tricks and playful behaviour. Whereas Inu and the other youkai young, were nowhere near the pranksters of the foxes and cats; even when learning their pack order.

Susumu was a diplomat and a kitsune, well versed by now in all forms of trickery and reading between the lines; he also knew this family very well and he knew without shadow of a doubt, who the culprit was. But his admission was met with scepticism, how could he possibly know when nothing had happened for a few days? So he agreed that he would stay for a week and at the end of that time he would tell them who it was he suspected, after observing surreptitiously.

Susumu's week was very telling and although there were no more incidents, this only confirmed that it was Inuyasha as far as the kitsune was concerned. Not only that, as he watched the pup interact with everyone, Susumu felt compelled to warn Inu no Taishou that he thought something more sinister was in the offing. The kitsune had seen the boy's face several times and the sneering expression was one that didn't truly belong to the sunny pup, especially when directed albeit unseen, at a member of his family. It was time to voice his concerns.

"Are you sure of your facts Susumu, do you still know which kit or kitten was playing mischief with us?" Asked the General with a smile; he was feeling light-hearted but then frowned at the serious look on his ambassador's face.

"You are searching in the wrong direction Sire; the boy is neither Kitsune nor Neko, although the species is just as annoyingly playful in the adolescent stage."

"I'm at a loss then Susumu..."

"You have forgotten the human race Sire; their children often go through a trying period of time between child and adult, it is just that their lives are so short we hardly notice the problem. Indeed it is rarely a problem for youkai."

"I don't know of any human youngsters that have access to the internal rooms Susumu, I think you must be mistaken. Besides it is of no real consequence, children will be children and no harm has been done."

"Forgive me Sire, but you are not considering one very important individual and I feel I must warn you that there could be dire consequences if he is left to carry on as he is doing."

"A human I am forgetting...there is no such child...unless you mean...my _son_?"

"You are indeed forgetting that Inuyasha is not fully Inu; his human heart is equally guided by his human make-up..."

"You are surely mistaken Susumu, of all my younger children Inuyasha is the best behaved...you only need look at his face to see that the pup wouldn't be party to deliberate naughtiness." Inu no Taishou was getting angry at the perceived slur on the character of his beloved Inuyasha. But Susumu wouldn't back down now; he was in a privileged position with the family and for the love of the family, he had to alert them to the danger Inuyasha could be in.

"Sire I have watched him closely and I believe I know what is causing him to do these things. Inuyasha has reached puberty, has he not? With that comes body and mind changes, he is no longer a small child and yet he is being treated almost like a baby again by everyone. I have seen him turn such an ingenuous expression that wasn't there when he was a little pup, into something scathing when no one is watching. I do believe he is angry My Lord and if you don't want things to suddenly get out of control I strongly advise you speak with him."

Inu no Taishou was a wise ruler and he had always put faith in those who he trusted to serve him such as Susumu; he didn't just accept what he wanted to hear, neither was his mind closed to suggestion. He evaluated his friend's words and saw the truth; Inuyasha was rebelling against not being taken seriously and treated as more of a child than he had been _as_ a child. It was only in a minor way at the moment, but resentment could grow and cause serious problems. It was time to speak with his son; hopefully without the need to mention the disturbances.

Inuyasha was in his room; he had bathed and was now reading before going to bed. For some reason he felt hot and bothered, frustrated and if boys did it, he would have screamed. With a heavy sigh he flung down the scroll he was reading and got into bed, pulling the covers over his head, he was tired and that too annoyed him, he always seemed tired and lethargic recently. He ignored the knock on his door but he couldn't ignore the bed dipping as his father sat down on the side of it. Inu no Taishou came straight to the point; it was the least he could do to make Inuyasha feel he was being taken seriously.

"Susumu informs me that you seem to be angry Inuyasha, and he feels that we as a family are to blame for this. He says he has noticed we are not treating you as a maturing young adult and this is causing you to understandably feel annoyed. I have been thinking too along those lines, and I am sorry if you feel you have been belittled. Are we right to think that Inuyasha?" Inu no Taishou waited until he saw the affirmative movement of Inuyasha's head.

"Well now we know, things will change; you feel we are mocking you when we call you 'Puppy', don't you? I have never mocked you My Son, I love you too much to do that, but I haven't fully considered that you are now a young man and not a child when I have been affectionate. Would you prefer me not to call you Puppy anymore?"

"Not always, only sometimes." Was the cryptic reply, but the father understood and asked if he'd been forgiven. He got a huge hug in reply and Inuyasha settled down once again to sleep a lot happier in his mind. He'd not had to explain his feelings, which he felt would have been very difficult, but his father had understood and taken the burden of explanation from him and made the problem go away. Suddenly all desire to do damage in some way had gone from the darker places that were making themselves known in his mind.

As he grew older, Inuyasha was understanding more about who and what he was; things he overheard and recalled from when he was younger now made more sense to him and a lot wasn't flattering. He knew he would need his family's support in the years ahead and he had felt that he couldn't depend on them to take him seriously, the thought was frightening; now though he felt much better, but time would tell.

A/N I have not forgotten, Inuyasha's Blades of Blood.

IYQ Community. Repeated Quote, November 2009;Week 2: The most important trip you may take in life is meeting people halfway. - Henry Boye


	76. Growing Awareness

Growing Awareness

The Lady watched as her eldest two sons walked together towards the wooded part of the estate. The eldest was dressed almost exclusively in white after the fashion of his father; it had been most impractical while he grew up, although it wasn't quite so bad now he was older. But then she mused, Sesshoumaru had always been a 'Daddy's boy' when younger and even now Papa was his hero and probably always would be; even when the pup would try to defeat him one day.

The other boy was as much a hero worshipper as his older brother but it was Sesshoumaru who was the main object of Inuyasha's regard, even though he too adored his father. The younger boy was clad throughout in the bright red of his father's firerat; the top had been made into kimono to fit the baby. Among its extensive armouring properties, it had others that allowed it to grow and self repair with the boy, being as it was fed by the pup's own youki. Inuyasha had nearly always worn it on visits to his family in the past, but now it was almost never off him.

Inu no Taishou had insisted that Inuyasha wear it whenever he went outside of the immediate Palace grounds and as the pup had grown, he had taken to wandering for hours into the forests and fields of the Western Lands. Sometimes Inuyasha just ran, sometimes he leapt into the trees, but he was always accompanied by Shinju and his personal guard who discreetly followed him. Inuyasha still had boundaries not to pass, but the pair could often be seen in the air with the pup sitting astride the transformed youkai bitch; like all creatures of nature he needed the freedom of space.

The Lady marvelled at the differences between children; all of her blood offspring, even though individual in personality, were far calmer and more sedate than her half human son. Her full youkai pups were energetic enough, but in a more channelled way, preferring the dojo exercises, sparring or swimming and in Michiko's case complicated dance and gymnastics. These things though bored Inuyasha who was a far more spontaneous and emotional pup; therefore he seemed to live in his protective outfit so that if the mood to run and break free took him, he didn't have to go and change his clothes.

The Lady smiled, remembering how often the halls of the Palace rang out with Inuyasha's name in exasperation as people fell prey to some of his tricks. In fact if she didn't know better, she could have sworn the pup had kitsune blood, and laughed aloud as she put two and two together; Inuyasha _was _often seen with Susumu when the ambassador was visiting. Not only that, despite his resistance to being treated as a little boy, the pup was known to still use his baby face to his own advantage. It was easy to see that he would be very handsome when grown, even though she knew sadly that many wouldn't see past the fact he was hanyou.

Going by his hands and feet, he would add a few more inches yet to his height, although he wouldn't reach the same size as a full blooded Inuyoukai male. His ears too were still engagingly large in proportion to his head, indicating that he was not yet fully grown; but at least his latest adult teeth had finally filled the last gaps from where he had defanged himself when he was tiny. Now when he grinned in triumph at another successful prank, which he did at regular intervals, he could display the full set.

The Lady noticed that Inuyasha had that same grin on his face now and more astonishingly, so did Sesshoumaru; it made their faces look very alike and stamped them as brothers. Unsurprisingly, it made her maternal instincts flare to see the pair conspiring together, and she walked towards them quietly. But the conversation ceased abruptly as the boys turned as one to smile and welcome her, and to ask her innocently how she was.

The Lady was not to be fooled by their disingenuous faces however; but she knew better than to enquire what they were plotting if she wanted an answer and decided to wait and watch for a while. Feigning no interest whatsoever whenever the two boys walked off each day to the woodland, lulled them into a false sense of security and allowed the mother to mask her aura and follow them. She had no sense of shame at doing this, a mother should know what her pups are doing and besides, she was also endowed with her fair share of Inu inquisitiveness.

At a safe distance she watched as Sesshoumaru jumped into a tree and scored the bark with his claw. She was intrigued as her sons whispered together, but she had to intervene when she saw Inuyasha's ears droop as her eldest son told him that this was something he had to do, even if he was a hanyou. It was time to find out just what Sesshoumaru was wanting from his brother and was he intimidating the younger boy? The Lady released her aura and was gratified as both boys whirled round to see her, a mild horror in Inuyasha's eyes, whereas Sesshoumaru's were immediately calculating.

"I do not like the way you sounded derogatory when you speak of Inuyasha as a hanyou Sesshoumaru; your brother is just as capable as many full youkai."

"I haven't said he isn't Mama; with all due respect you didn't hear all that I said and I resent you saying I would demean Inuyasha in any way." Sesshoumaru countered, his anger sizzling beneath the surface. The Lady stopped to consider, perhaps she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion, but she felt he owed an explanation for the hanyou remark; it wouldn't be long before Inuyasha became sensitive to a perceived slur if he heard the term used negatively, and he would do.

Realising quickly that she might be making more of this than was warranted and could cause her adopted son to wonder and question before he was ready, The Lady changed tack and laughed. This unusual behaviour took their attention away from the previous conversation and she asked where they were going so regularly and could she join in. This caused Inuyasha to blush to his roots and Sesshoumaru was most indignant and told her that in no way was she to follow them further. Of course her interest was piqued even more.

"It is a matter of family honour Mama." Sesshoumaru said pompously, but his words sounded ominous to his mother, what could Inuyasha being hanyou have to do with family honour? Was this some harebrained scheme of Sesshoumaru's, and was he still disparaging of his brother's human blood despite his words to the contrary, perhaps even unknowingly to himself?

"All the more I should know what you are teaching him Sesshoumaru; I will not have Inuyasha's confidence undermined." The Lady was stubborn, a trait she had passed on to her eldest son and the pair stared at each other for some time, each recognising the characteristic in the other. Sesshoumaru knew that he wouldn't win this argument, but he was an obedient boy in the main and decided to tell his mother what she wanted to know.

"I was instructing Inuyasha in the techniques he needs to ensure he beats his peers at his urinary inauguration to adolescence Mama." Sesshoumaru said; he was well aware that that he had lost Inuyasha with his phraseology and was smug at having shocked his mother. The Lady too was aware that her eldest son's aura was gloating, but she was not to be outdone, even if she was taken aback slightly at learning the meaning of all the secrecy.

"You are training Inuyasha in a _pissing_ contest and this is all for _'honour'_?" It was her turn to be smug as Sesshoumaru's face was worth the crude expression. Inuyasha too had stopped being embarrassed and his face had lit up with his great sparkling eyes dancing in mirth and a grin splitting his face.

"Papa said you wouldn't understand." Sesshoumaru said sulkily.

"Your father knows what you two are doing?"

"He told me what to do for mine; he said it worked for him against Ryuukotsusei."

"Very well I have heard enough My Boys; Inuyasha make sure you learn well and do your best...you are following in a _noble_ tradition." She turned away to return to the Palace and only Sesshoumaru heard the sarcasm in the comment for what it was. Inu no Taishou met his mate halfway.

"Is your curiosity satisfied now My Love?"

"Yes thank you, I now have enough mental pictures of you and that dragon to last a lifetime." She said snootily and her mate roared with laughter. She waited until he had calmed down and carried on; "I was just concerned about Inuyasha and objecting to his worth being measured just because he is hanyou."

"I understand My Love, but the pup cannot be sheltered from unpleasantness for all his life, he will have to learn to deal with it, not always be protected from it."

"I suppose...I just wish..." The Lady didn't bother finishing her sentence, they both understood.

As it happened, Inuyasha was initiated the following week, his practice and technique paid off to a large extent, he beat all the others except Kouga, with whom he drew level and he was cheered by them all. Everyone was suitably impressed, except Sesshoumaru who couldn't quite hide his disappointment that the wolf wasn't beaten; but as he said privately to Hiroto, had Inuyasha been a full Inuyoukai, Kouga would have been trounced. Unfortunately, although Inuyasha didn't hear him, he saw his brothers talking and could feel from the bond that Shu felt let down, and that hurt, as he felt then it was his fault.

But as he'd done with the hurt before, when he had been found wanting by others, Inuyasha buried it deep and tried to forget. He himself was pleased with his result, he was smaller than most of the adolescents because he was hanyou, but he was growing and getting stronger. The healers had informed his father that even though he would be smaller than his siblings, he would not be weak; he was wiry and strong and would be a credit to his father.

Of course, Inuyasha's life was not all carefree; he still had schooling set down, although his schedule was not changed again. But he was a good, bright student and he was smarter than Kouga, therefore if he excelled in his class work he could show Sesshoumaru that it didn't matter that he was hanyou, he could still beat a wimpy, full blooded Youkai wolf. The perfect opportunity arose not long before the summer break, when The Tiger suggested that his students do a project on something that interested them. Whatever they chose and how much effort they put into it would tell him and them a lot about themselves.

Inuyasha kept his ideas to himself, he wanted to surprise and impress everyone with his project, and therefore he pretended he hadn't fully decided what to do when everyone else was giving their ideas. Sesshoumaru told him that_ he_ had studied the liveried two headed dragons that were in the stables; he had been there at hatchings and learned how they could be selectively bred according to the tasks they would perform. He got the idea from his care for his own pet, which was a runt from a seasonally late hatching and was still smaller than the rest of his breed. The dragon had been with Sesshoumaru ever since the boy had toddled his first steps.

Sesshoumaru suggested that Inuyasha could do a study on Shinju and her past pack, the young bitch could even speak and help him, which was more than the dragons had been able to do; Inuyasha had thanked his brother and said he would consider it. Not that he would; Sesshoumaru was fast becoming a condescending prig towards his younger brother, as if he'd accepted that Inuyasha would never be able to achieve to his own high standard of ability. Inuyasha scoffed in his head, his project was far more interesting than telling his pet's life story; he was going to write about the management of his farm.

To this end, Inuyasha went to his father and asked to go and question his human manager who at the time was his great, great nephew through Yori's line. Inuyasha knew the man; he visited at least once a fortnight to report to Inu no Taishou about the farm and soon he was due to find the next manager who would take over from him. Inuyasha argued that this would be a perfect time to find out more about the running of his farm, he could watch the interview and stay for a couple of weeks in his old home. His father smiled and after due consideration, he said he thought it a splendid idea, and more importantly, he agreed to keep the project idea a secret.

With his father's blessing, Inuyasha set out the next morning with Shinju; he was excited as his brother's great grandson was unaware he was coming. Akio was a good man; he had always been friendly to Inuyasha even though he was of the generation that had been kept away from the smaller boy while growing up. Akio had already mentioned to Inu no Taishou that he was considering his relation Gorou to succeed him. Gorou was the next generation down from him, one from a family with eight children of Cho's line, but this young man was unknown to Inuyasha.

They landed just outside of the fence, Inuyasha bearing in mind his father's admonition not to alarm any humans who now were not familiar with youkai; Shinju immediately transformed down to her more normal domestic dog size. As they approached the farmhouse it became apparent that a loud disagreement was in progress between Akio and another man Inuyasha didn't recognise, therefore being well brought up, the pup stayed outside until things quietened down. However he couldn't help but overhear what was said;

"I said 'no' Akio, and I'm not the only one, it's been decided none of us will take over from you and work for the youkai."

"He is not just any youkai Gorou, Inuyasha is family, our Uncle; this farm offers security and a place to bring up your family. You are qualified to run the place when we retire to the cottage our son has readied for us."

"He is a hanyou, dirty, half-blooded...and from what I gather he has forgotten any of his humanity; no one has seen him for years apart from you."

"He is still a child Gorou; watching family die around him was hard and my Great Grandfather and your Great, Great Grandmother advised his father to keep him away. Inuyasha is a very likeable boy."

"He is an abhorrence that should never have been; just because our ancestor whored out his daughter to a youkai didn't mean the result should have lived. Face it Akio, the bastard doesn't care about humans and we certainly don't want to be tied for who knows how long to the farm." The proud Gorou said, with all the prejudice of ignorance. Akio was about to remonstrate with him when the door opened and a pale faced boy walked in as if he owned the place, he was wearing a bright red outfit, his eyes stormy with anger.

"Is there anyone who doesn't feel as you do? Akio...will anyone take over from you?"

"My generation is too old Inuyasha; I was the second youngest..."

"There is no one, hanyou; none of my family will ever serve you...all they feel is disgust that you exist." Gorou hissed, bravado making him unwise and leaving Akio to feel disgust at the young man's rudeness.

"They are my family too...you come from my precious sister Cho...she would be ashamed and sad at the way you speak." Inuyasha said quietly, but his mind took up the challenge. "Very well, none of you shall be beholden to me anymore. Akio, see to it that all their land is bought up and send them all away; your ...generation can stay until you all die. You will train me over the summer to run my farm; I will be the next manager." Inuyasha then left a stunned pair of humans and called to Shinju to return home, his buoyant mood of the morning dissipated. He didn't hear Akio berate Gorou for causing the scattering of the family to the four winds.

When he got home Inuyasha reported his decision but not his reasons to his father, who was surprised at the boy's maturity of speech. He then asked to be excused to write up his report and for the rest of the day he was closeted in his rooms. Inu no Taishou noted that his second son's aura was disturbed and went to find out from Akio what had caused Inuyasha to treat his family so badly. Akio apologised profusely and said that Gorou had been offensive in words about Izayoi and Inuyasha and had declined the offer of manager for the whole family.

Inu no Taishou then confirmed his son's decision, it was Inuyasha's heritage after all, and he informed Akio that the pup would stay all summer and longer, then, when school started again, the class would reconvene at the farm. Next he went back to speak with Inuyasha, who by now had finished his report and his thoughts on taking over the farm, and was dwelling on Gorou's cruel remarks. It was as if a locked door of understanding had been undone and many things began to make sense. His father knocked on the door and walked in;

"Pay no attention to ignorant remarks My Inuyasha, such people who are prejudiced are far beneath you."

"Cho would be so sad, I'm...I'm glad she's not here anymore; but that man was right wasn't he? I've only just understood...I am a bastard aren't I? I...I know that means that Mama wasn't mated to you now. I've never thought about it before, but that's why she died all old and didn't stay young like Jinenji's Mama. It's not good being hanyou is it? No one likes us, that's why I don't get invites to stay like Hiroto does. It's Grandfather's fault; he whored out my Mama to you, whatever that means...why did you let him Papa, why did you let me be born a hanyou?"

Inu no Taishou was distressed, there were so many questions all at once, but he knew that Inuyasha needed the proper answers now and not ones that skirted round the issue. Therefore he spent the whole afternoon and early evening until the meal time explaining and answering, holding nothing back and answering all of his son's questions once he emphatically denied that Izayoi had ever been a whore. Throughout the whole trying time, he reassured his son that all who knew him genuinely loved him, and didn't care that he was born of two worlds.

IYQ Community; May 2008

"Never! No-one will serve a man who has sold his soul to the demons!" - _Onimusha 2_


	77. Summer Holidays

Summer Holidays

That summer was very busy and productive for all of the Inu youkai family and their dependents and therefore it seemed to go by very quickly. Inuyasha was an attentive student for Akio and as the summer wore on he found he began to feel a great love for and very protective of his land and his livestock. By the time the families he had evicted had moved out and he'd made the rounds of those he allowed to remain, Inuyasha had a good grasp on the productivity of his holdings. All of Gorou's generation had had to leave immediately, except for one woman and her two small children; she was a widow and had been left to her own devices once her husband who had been part of the family died.

Inuyasha was horrified to learn of her neglect and had assigned two of his own farmhands to work on her land. The woman was very grateful, she had been exhausted trying to get by and be a mother at the same time. Now she could rest a while and recover her strength; Inuyasha granted her free tenancy for a while, at least until her son was able to start to work too. Inuyasha hadn't taken advice to make this decision, any more than he had done when telling the rest to leave, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

He seemed to assimilate easily the principles of husbandry that Akio taught him, and made good observations on how the land was used. This was not difficult however as his land had had good managers down to now. Inuyasha also favoured one area of land in particular, and wanted to stay there rather than at the farmhouse with Akio and his family. The small cottage bordered on the forest and the land in front was quite wild because it took a lot of keeping clear from the woods that wanted to reclaim it.

This suited the young hanyou however, Inuyasha loved the trees and didn't mind the little saplings sprouting up all over, but Akio helped him to understand that if he didn't keep the land cleared, the forest would eventually encroach once more on the rest. Then, knowing that Inuyasha also loved his animals the human one day offered a good solution; the hanyou could keep goats, boars and deer to keep the brush down and the land fertile and ploughed as the pigs would root around and turf up the soil keeping it from being compacted.

Of course Inu no Taishou had to be consulted about this and he agreed to allow Inuyasha time off school during the week to keep his eye on his animals, on condition that he also had a housekeeper who would look after the house for him when he wasn't there. The general then made suggestion of a youkai couple who had no children from his own staff and who were willing to take on the responsibility.

Not only Inuyasha but also his classmates and siblings joined in; all were asked to do various tasks and given responsibilities to keep the smallholdings ticking over. There were harvests to consider, grain and fruits to gather together and animals to check and feed. The novelty of the work was engrossing and even Alpha Kouga was unknowingly obedient when the hanyou asked him nicely. In fact, Inuyasha naturally but knowingly, used tact for the first time and was surprised at the wolf prince's acquiescence; deciding to remember the tactic for future reference.

Over the course of the summer, another couple who had been turned away from the farmlands came back to beg Inuyasha to reconsider their case. Their children were gone to start families of their own, leaving the parents with nowhere else to go and only a bleak old age sometime in the future; they were not young enough to start all over again. If Inuyasha turned them away they would die in poverty or have to decide which of their children to live with and never see their others. Inuyasha received plenty of advice from his peers about what he should do, but he decided on the merciful approach, his heart was moved by the two humans who were after all his now distant relations.

But his mercy was tempered by his youkai who agreed with his full youkai friends and the couple were allowed to return but only as housekeepers. They would have to agree to look after one of the cottages that would be home to the rest of the boys during school time, making sure that the place was kept clean and that food was provided daily. In return they could live free and receive a portion of the harvest to use or sell for other necessities, but they would not be the tenants of their own land, only servants to the youkai boys. This was agreed to and it was written down as a contract, including the clause that said that any infringement of the agreement would mean an immediate cessation of the contract.

When all chores were done and the rest of the boys and often Michiko too played, Inuyasha was busy writing his reports into his project for The Tiger. Of course the others too had their projects to write and often were found to be doing this homework, but it had become important to Inuyasha to get this right. It was part of his future and he was beginning to realise just how essential his land would be to him; as an illegitimate son of his father, his own land would give him a place, position and respectability.

Inuyasha was meticulous with his reports; the lessons from Akio and his own observations were all carefully written down and Inuyasha found he took delight in the work. It was satisfying and he found his writing flowed quite easily; his love for his farmlands also shone through his words, evidence enough to those who would read his project that the hanyou had found his vocation.

Of course the youngsters were not left completely to their own devices; guards were always present if not obvious, Akio was always around for guidance and supervision and The Tiger too was available for help. They also reported to Inu no Taishou about how the boys were developing and the whole exercise proved to be an invaluable source of information; because although it was mainly Inuyasha's determination to live and learn throughout the summer, the others had all willingly wanted to help.

The Western Lord was delighted in the way things were working out; the nuclear group surrounding his son would undoubtedly stay with him as trustworthy friends for life, and was something that no money or influence could buy. Some of the boys showed a similar love for the land and each had their favourite area, to which they gave most of their attention; and Inuyasha would get stuck in helping wherever there was need. Kouga found however that he preferred to oversee the work that was needed to be done rather than get involved in any other way, although he would sometimes lend brute strength to show off his muscle.

In the evenings they would all get together to discuss their days and in many cases, Gyuoh would offer sound advice which Inuyasha had learned to heed. It was the large bull hanyou who had said it seemed a good idea to enlarge the cottages to house larger families or larger youkai. He also suggested that Inuyasha ring fence some of his income to buy up more land to the West of his property as it became available. His reasoning being that it might be a good idea to own the land down to the sea and beach which would encourage fishermen to settle and that would enhance Inuyasha's income.

Inuyasha was good at listening to all and any suggestions from his friends and was also humble enough to consider things he hadn't thought of himself. But he made the final decisions and usually, he agreed to Gyuoh's ideas. Another good one came from Jinenji who proposed that he create a new herb field; he would be prepared to teach someone the properties of the herbs too, so that it would be a useful source of medicine and Gyuoh remarked that it would be a good idea to make the field in the centre of the farmlands where anyone could have access.

Inuyasha thought it was a good idea, but qualified it saying that it was not good for anyone just to come and take, but to go via the healer; they would have to find someone who was prepared to be trained and live there as Jinenji already had family land. It was also Jinenji who put forth the idea to allow both youkai and humans to rent the farms in the interest of promoting a peaceable area in which to live. The boy who was most surprising was Xing-fu, the idea of an herb farm in the middle of the other farms really appealed to him and he claimed the role of healer for himself.

Of course this was the way Inuyasha reported it in his project, the real discussions had been less formal. For instance, Gyuoh had complained loudly that the houses were too small for someone of his and Jinenji's size and should be made bigger; he also said it was a shame Inuyasha didn't have any homes near to the beach where they could all mess about in the water. These and many other considerations were painstakingly written down and Inuyasha mulled them over whenever he had a spare moment.

The last two weeks before the school was due to resume, Inuyasha was left alone as his friends returned to their own homes and families, full of the exciting times they had had. Once again staying with Inuyasha had been far different than their normal and most thought, boring courtly activities. The young hanyou had already submitted his project to The Tiger, his final entries documenting the decision to allow his friends their choice from his cottages as homes whenever they wished and the setting up of caretakers while they were absent.

Inuyasha had enjoyed the exercise greatly; he was very interested in his property and the people who were coming to populate it, and he made the decision to continue to write about his life pertaining to his estate. But it was time for him to return to the Palace and he was excited, he would be attending his first formal gathering apart from the times his siblings had been introduced. Sesshoumaru had finished his schooling and along with his own peers the older brother had been busy all summer visiting with his friends at their homes. Now it was his turn to play the host and much preparation had been put into Sesshoumaru's first official adult engagement.

However, on the day that Inuyasha returned to the Palace and was given his new clothes for the occasions to come, he was called to his father's suite where he found Susumu waiting to speak with him. Inuyasha was always pleased to see the kitsune and catch up on what was happening; and this time Susumu's news concerned him. Susumu had been approached to ask Inu no Taishou for asylum in the West for a baby hanyou and her mother by the youkai father, who was the Prince of a corrupted Lord.

Tsukuyomaru was the current guardian of the barrier for his bat tribe, but his price to fulfill his role was that his tribe, led by his father Taigokumaru, was not to use the local village as their hunting territory. This was in harmony with the Daiyoukai of the West's own edict, but Taigokumaru was often a law unto himself and his son was in fear of his life. However as he was the only one who could control the barrier, he would feel safer if his mate and daughter were protected in the West where they would be unreachable for Taigokumaru.

Inu no Taishou had already agreed to grant sanctuary to the family including Tsukuyomaru which was more than the young bat could have hoped for. He knew that his presence could be a danger to the West, but the General wouldn't hear of the family being separated for longer than necessary. Inuyasha was asked whether or not he minded providing a home on his lands for the bat family and of course he agreed; it would be his pleasure and it was so important to him that he had to go back there and then to find out where would be most appropriate.

It was Akio who suggested the main house; it was the largest and was central to Inuyasha's lands and thereby the most protected. He and his mate would be happy to stay on as caretakers to the young wife and mother, being old enough to be her parents; or if need be they could move out to one of the other cottages. Inuyasha thanked him for his generosity and spent the next couple of days making sure that the house was supplied with all a mother could want. He was also there when his guests took up their residence, blushing profusely at the sincere thanks from Tsukuyomaru.

Inuyasha was also enthralled by the pretty baby with her shock of white hair and her violet eyes. The young human woman reminded him a little of his own mother and the hanyou bat-pup Shiori was reminiscent of his baby sister Hanako. Inuyasha vowed publicly that he would protect them both as much as he was able and that they could live for as long as they wanted on his farm; Inu no Taishou was very proud of him.

Unfortunately Sesshoumaru was not quite so understanding; he had missed his brother over the summer as they were both doing something completely different to the other. Jealousy was still a failing of the older boy on occasion and the fact that Inuyasha had been missing from Sesshoumaru's gathering had annoyed the youkai. Inuyasha hadn't helped by asserting that he had been doing something very important which meant that Sesshoumaru's party was less significant. Inuyasha didn't mean to hurt his brother, but to him it was obvious that settling baby Shiori safely in her new home was far more important than frivolous wining and dining and he said so.

"Of course it's more important to make sure the baby's safe Shu and I'm coming to your party now aren't I?"

"It was not the same as being there when I introduced everyone else; and you were hardly needed to open the door personally, you were selfish and put yourself first, you were trying to impress."

"I wasn't and you can introduce me now."

"How should I do that Inuyasha? Here is my brother who likes to play that he is a self important grown up when he is still very much a child playing house." Sesshoumaru said scornfully; not realising that in his hurt, he too sounded very childish.

"You are being an idiot Shu." Inuyasha retorted loudly, much to his older brother's surprise. Sesshoumaru was still taken aback by Inuyasha's sometimes lack of respect for his Alpha brother; even though he had been reminded often, that the hanyou would at times react differently to a full youkai. It was a sore point with Sesshoumaru that had not been helped by the praise for the boy from not only The Tiger and his father, but from his own tutors who had agreed that Inuyasha's project was the best they had ever seen.

As far as the angry Sesshoumaru was concerned, Inuyasha should know his place; a hanyou could not exceed a full youkai in anything by very definition. The Prince truly loved his younger brother and their bond was very deep, but the older boy's original prejudice sometimes came to the surface. After several weeks surrounded by his friends and their families and courtiers who were unfailingly flattering of Sesshoumaru's looks, abilities and everything else, the older boy was feeling vastly superior. He had wanted to show off in front of his family and Inuyasha was stealing his limelight.

"I don't think I shall introduce you now Inuyasha; it is obvious you don't wish to come to my celebration, so don't feel you are obligated to make an appearance." Sesshoumaru said before he turned away from Inuyasha and stuck his nose in the air to walk away. Inuyasha was furious and called out that Sesshoumaru should learn not to flounce like a girl if he wanted to impress people. With great determination and self control, Sesshoumaru ignored the ill mannered pup and carried on until he was out of sight.

Inuyasha meanwhile huffed in annoyance and stuck his tongue out at his brother's receding back before spinning around to face Susumu who had come behind him and was tutting and shaking his head.

"That was not wise Inuyasha, nor was it kind; you are old enough to know better than to call your brother names."

"He started it; he gets me so angry sometimes when he is puffed up and all hoity-toity."

"Yes, your brother could have handled it better, but he was upset; he has missed you all summer and this is an important occasion for him. He has finished school and if considered an adult."

"Well he don't act it." Inuyasha said scornfully.

"Sometimes adults can be very childish and Sesshoumaru is still young, but you are missing the point Inuyasha, as you very well know."

"All right, I'll say sorry...I missed him too." Inuyasha said sulkily but he was heartened by the approving smile of Susumu. Although as he got to the doors of the main audience chamber and heard the subdued hubbub of many voices, Inuyasha had to grab his courage with both hands to enter; he was unused to so many people. When he passed through the door, he made a beeline for Michiko and Hiroto as he couldn't see Sesshoumaru, and asked them if they had seen their older brother. Unfortunately they didn't know where he was, so Inuyasha wandered over to another friendly face.

But Kouga didn't know where the Prince had gone to either and neither did Susumu or his brother who was also attending the function. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had vanished into thin air, however, someone had noticed Inuyasha flitting around the room; emerald eyes set in a lovely face were curious about the youth. She couldn't make him out, he was dressed finely, although his feet were bare, yet he seemed to have no purpose and she didn't know what he was; however she was hungry and he would do. Raising her voice just enough to carry she called sweetly;

"Boy, you creature, come here." To her chagrin the boy didn't even look up and it wasn't until she called again and someone spoke to Inuyasha indicating he was wanted, did he come over to her. Inuyasha looked shocked but went over to the beautiful otter youkai. She smiled charmingly at him and took his hands in hers and examined them.

"Good, your hands are nice and clean boy, even if your feet probably are not; you may bring us some food and something to drink." She said, encompassing her companions in the order.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha queried, most offended.

"We are guests obviously of your Lord Sesshoumaru; now if you don't wish to be in trouble, do as I say." Her tone was patient, condescending and confused; she tried again, perhaps the boy was a simpleton. "What manner of creature are you child...I cannot place your species?" Inuyasha just stared at her and her friends before walking off without a word. He found a waiter and told him that his services were needed before going back over to his brother and sister; unfortunately his hearing was very good and he could hear all the whispers as they circulated around the room.

"Aimi, have you never heard of hanyou, that boy is a half-breed?"

"I've never seen one before."

"He has the look of Inu no Taishou."

"The rumours must be true then, that is the result of indiscretion with a human on the Great Lord's part."

"Well be careful, if those rumours are true, then so might others be."

"Yes, I heard that the hanyou is actually permitted into the family home."

"What? You mean with the rest of the royal family?"

"He is a strange looking creature...are those ears real do you suppose?"

"They look it, he seems half transformed."

"It's almost a deformity...quite shocking."

"Oh, I don't know, he is very pretty."

"I hear it could have been a lot worse, most hanyou are extremely ugly."

"Sesshou's mother must be a saint; fancy her lord flaunting his indiscretions under her very nose."

By now Inuyasha's ears were flat to his head and bright red on the insides, he was embarrassed and angry; who did these people think they were? With his fists clenched and trying not to growl he took a deep breath to calm down, just as Sesshoumaru walked into the room, with a strange but very lovely girl on his elbow. The prince's eyes took in the situation instantly, besides which he had heard some of the whispers, himself. He noted with pride that Inuyasha had not had a tantrum and shown himself up and he held out his hand to his brother.

All Inuyasha had to do was show the proper respect to his Alpha brother so that Sesshoumaru could publically claim him and put all of these comments to rest. Nobody would dare to risk insulting Inu no Taishou in his own home and in front of his heir; if Inuyasha just came over quietly and put his head under Sesshoumaru's chin displaying his subjection, everything would be fine. All eyes were on the pair and you could have heard a pin drop, but there was nothing cool about Inuyasha, his fury was tangibly hot and getting hotter.

So instead of showing the assembly that the Alpha brother was magnanimous in loving and accepting his Beta brother and that said little brother was grateful for the attention, Inuyasha went and stood proudly in front of Sesshoumaru. He seemed oblivious to the silence and the spectacle they were making, however Sesshoumaru was well aware of the gathered and eager audience.

"Did you hear what they was saying Shu? They was being mean about me. Does Papa know what sort of people your friends are? I don't think he'd approve of them." Inuyasha declared, his grammatical slips rare, but still in evidence when he was under stress. But his comments put Sesshoumaru's back up instantly; who did Inuyasha think he was, admonishing him and in front of his peers?

"Had you been on time and dressed properly Inuyasha, everyone would have known who you are instead of thinking you some uncouth brat. My friends are entitled to make of you what they will." That was too far Sesshoumaru knew, but he would not be put down at his own function and by his younger brother no less. The flash in Inuyasha's eyes told him that it had been a mistake too...

"Well I think you've got horrid friends Shu, but then they suit you down to the ground." He was about to add something more when Sesshoumaru's companion tried to defuse the situation. She too had younger siblings and recognised the danger of an all out ignominious spat.

"That is such a quaint name the pup calls you Sesshou; it sounds like it belongs in the nursery." She hoped to remind her escort that Inuyasha was much younger than the full blooded youkai and to give him leeway. But Sesshoumaru was still smarting.

"You are correct Yuzuki; really the boy should call me by my name now, Shu does sound rather undignified." Sesshoumaru said haughtily, but his heart ached as his youkai reacted to Inuyasha's pain in that split second, and he wished he could recall his harsh words. Yuzuki seemed to realise he had said the wrong thing and endeavoured to smile at Inuyasha in a friendly way, but the boy just looked down and walked away with no further word.

When he left his brother, Sesshoumaru's friends came over to him to enquire after the boy and the last thing that Inuyasha heard before he left the room was his beloved older brother confirm that indeed, Inuyasha was in fact his half-brother. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's large goblet shattered into thousands of pieces and soaked his white kimono with a burgeoning crimson wine stain and splattered hi s guests. Inuyasha laughed, it was the only thing he had found funny all evening.

IYQ Community; August 2009  
Week 4: It is in the character of very few men to honor without envy a friend who has prospered. –Aeschylus


	78. Differences

Differences

Inu no Taishou was nursing a headache; or, as his mate confided to her chief Lady in Waiting who was a discreet friend in everything, he was skulking about in bed. The reason was that his household was in uproar recently with his two eldest pups at loggerheads with each other. Inuyasha was back at his farm in the new school area and had forbidden Sesshoumaru to step one foot on his land. Of course this had prompted the older brother to prove just how mature he'd become by going and hovering outside the classroom on his youki cloud.

He had been stopped from winding Inuyasha up any more when Inu no Taishou had arrived and without ceremony picked his heir up ignominiously around his waist and carried him off, Sesshoumaru draped over his arm. The older boy had railed against his father about the humiliation and was now snippy every time Inu no Taishou tried to speak with him.

The first sign that something was amiss with the two was the chill in the atmosphere and Inuyasha's use of Sesshoumaru's full name. It sounded so strange coming from his mouth and at first, Sesshoumaru didn't realise that it was Inuyasha who had spoken. When he did, his face lost expression and paled, although he answered his brother nonetheless. Their parents thought nothing of the exchange beyond the surprise, after all siblings were often at odds with each other and this would blow over in time.

No one had wanted to explain to the adults what had caused the rift at first, each boy keeping his own counsel and forbidding anyone else to comment; therefore all the parents ignored it at first. But soon it became apparent to the Lord and Lady that things were beginning to deteriorate, the sneer that Inuyasha added to Sesshoumaru's full name was only the first clue. By the time the two boys' auras were getting disturbed it was time for Inu no Taishou to step in.

He sent a discreet note to Susumu who had returned to his family lands with his brother for a visit, asking the kitsune for his account of what had happened. The Lord was grateful, although apologetic when the fox ambassador returned to the West personally rather than sending a missive, but Susumu said he hadn't minded cutting short his visit when his friends' happiness was at stake. He faithfully narrated what had been said at the party at which point, the Lord and his Lady looked at one another and sighed. After thanking Susumu, they decided to wait until they were required to intervene; which experience taught them would be sooner than later.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was starting to use bad language whenever he was near to Sesshoumaru, slipping in offensive words in his answers to the older brother. He was most careful not to swear anywhere near to his parents or younger siblings, but it gave him great delight and a feeling of power to annoy Sesshoumaru, who hated any form of what he considered plebeian behaviour. He knew that his older brother wouldn't disclose his bad behaviour; he had far too much honour to snitch on Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru also had another problem; he seemed to be accident prone when it came to delicate things recently. He didn't know what to make of it, was he having a late growth spurt and becoming clumsy, or perhaps his strength had increased. All he did know was that it was most infuriating to break goblets that always seemed to have deep red wine in, or soup bowls which landed him with hot liquid staining his garments. Thankfully, so far the only ornaments he'd broken as he went past were not overly valuable; but it was mortifying to watch the guards or maids on alert whenever he was in the vicinity. They were ready to catch anything that might fall or provide him with damp cloths; the worse thing though was being forced to listen to Inuyasha sniggering or downright laughing at his misfortune.

It was as if his accidents waited for the boy to witness them as Inuyasha always seemed to be there, prancing in glee and making Sesshoumaru twice as bad tempered. The thought once aired wouldn't go away and the Prince mulled it over in his mind. He had no accidents around his parents, only Inuyasha, but the boy was never that close to him when they happened, in fact he was never within touching distance. Although Sesshoumaru had his suspicions, he couldn't fathom out how it could be his brother's tricks, but somehow he knew he wasn't wrong.

And he wasn't; Inuyasha had discovered quite by chance that he had another gift of his youki. He had been feeding the horses on his farm and had got a deep splinter in his finger. After pulling it out cleanly with his teeth, he had then shaken the blood from his finger and watched in surprise as a small bush fell over, its trunk decimated by the blood. So, over the next few weeks, Inuyasha had practiced with flicking his blood and could fine hone it down to the barest drop, which he could accurately aim.

When he had become annoyed at his brother at the party, this miniscule amount had been plenty to break Sesshoumaru's goblet and from then on he wanted to play the same trick again and again to pay his brother back. Inuyasha's scent couldn't be detected from such a tiny drop, not when he was in the area at least, and it required less than a pin prick of blood. However, after a while the hanyou wasn't happy; his anger was fading, especially when he felt his brother's frustration, Inuyasha wasn't a malicious boy and to tell the truth he missed Sesshoumaru.

He missed the closeness they had shared and being able to talk to him about anything; Sesshoumaru seemed to have grown away from him and all Inuyasha wanted was to have things back to normal, but he didn't know how to go about it. Oh yes, Sesshoumaru was pompous and arrogant and full of himself, but he was strong, considerate, wise mostly and always had time for the younger Beta brother. And even though he could be and had been hurtful, Inuyasha knew that he hadn't really meant it...had he?

With his mind made up, Inuyasha went to search for Sesshoumaru to try to make up with him and perhaps clear the air; anything to restore their harmony and ease the growing strain in their bond. He also hated the unsettled feeling of his youkai which berated him over the disrespect it felt he was showing their Alpha, even as his human heart at the same time told him that the older brother deserved everything that Inuyasha had done.

Sesshoumaru had spent the morning busy in his study and was just on his way to speak with Susumu on an urgent matter when Inuyasha called his name. The older youkai sighed heavily, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother's foul mouthed witticisms; and besides which he was genuinely busy. Therefore he made sure his face was expressionless when he turned around, aiming to discourage Inuyasha from delaying him further.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha, I haven't got time for you now." And with that he left the boy and walked away, not realising that his words had been taken wrongly by the insulted and hurt Inuyasha. The hanyou hung his head hiding behind his hair; an old trick he'd used since a tiny pup when he thought no one would know how he was feeling if he couldn't be seen and now was almost an instinctive mannerism. He clenched his fist and waited until Sesshoumaru was out of sight before giving an angry exasperated snort, and noticed that he had dug his claws deep into his hand.

Before properly thinking what he was doing, Inuyasha flung his hand out and watched in horror as his blood took the shape of curved blades mimicking his claws and cut Sesshoumaru's office to pieces. Ink pots exploded and paper shredded; all of Sesshoumaru's hard work of the morning was ruined, as were his table, ornaments and cushions. Inuyasha took one horrified look at the damage and ran, although as his human heart informed him, there was nowhere he could hide from his Alpha and his youkai agreed and said he'd be better to stay than run like a coward.

It had been an accident, although provoked by bad temper; Inuyasha though heeded neither of his separate halves, the hanyou was still enough of a child to want to hide from what he knew would be Sesshoumaru's justifiable wrath. He didn't have long to wait, Sesshoumaru had met up with Susumu when the scent of ink and Inuyasha's blood reached his nose and he and the kitsune rushed to see what had happened. On finding the scene of devastation, any concern for his brother on smelling his blood vanished and Sesshoumaru breathed deeply.

All of his work and his personally chosen treasures gone; broken beyond repair, his eyes stung hotly but he decided that he was far too old for tears and channelled his sorrow into anger. His youki flared brightly and alerted everyone to his state of mind, including his father who immediately gave up the idea of a few extra hours in bed to find out what had happened now. With the speed and power of his mature youki, Inu no Taishou seemed to be instantaneously dressed impeccably and standing outside of Sesshoumaru's study where by scent he accurately assessed what had taken place.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru too had remarkable speed and he had found his younger brother with no difficulty at all. He yanked the boy out of a store cupboard by using his whip around Inuyasha's wrist and had already got three slaps onto his bared backside by the time their father found them. Not that Inuyasha was taking it calmly; he was kicking and clawing at any part of his brother that he could reach, all the while yelling that it had been an accident, peppered with swear words of which any hardened soldier would have been proud.

Before the fourth swat hit home, Sesshoumaru's wrist was held in a vice like grip; and Inuyasha stopped moving to lay limp on his brother's lap. Their father stood sternly, and then he spoke;

"Is this discipline or punishment Sesshoumaru?"

"He is past discipline, he is objectionable and spiteful; this is punishment for what he has done to my room."

"I have seen it; very well you may complete your punishment with two more strikes and then you may give five more on my behalf. Then I want you both in my study where I will expect some explanations. Do you understand Inuyasha? Be thankful I am allowing Sesshoumaru to carry on, because as I told you once before, if I discipline you it will hurt more and last longer." Inu no Taishou didn't leave, he just waited by the door until they were done.

The fight had gone out of Inuyasha as soon as he heard his father condemn him to his brother's mercy, he didn't understand and at the moment had no inclination to think anyway as Sesshoumaru had a very powerful hand. But he kept his teeth clenched and refused to cry out to either his brother or father; in fact his sense of injustice gave him strength to endure without tears. When it was over, he got up and walked off, his head held high and without a word or look at either of his Alphas, both of whom followed him into the study. Inu no Taishou went to sit in his comfortable chair and held his hands out to both of his sons; they went to him but Inuyasha refused to be drawn into his arms.

"You are angry with me My Inuyasha; you have no cause to be, Sesshoumaru handled you lightly in comparison to what I would have done, especially hearing your disgraceful language." His words were provocative as the father wanted his son to react; Inuyasha obliged.

"I said it was an accident..."

"Were the other occasions accidents as well Inuyasha, those times when things suddenly broke around Sesshoumaru?"

"No, but he deserved them all..."

"It _was_ you, why, what did I do? You are infuriating Inuyasha and five swats wasn't nearly enough for all you did." Sesshoumaru entered the conversation.

"You gave me ten, five for Papa, and that was plenty...and why aren't you telling him off for doing that to me, he isn't my parent?" Inuyasha was suddenly very indignant and not very wise considering to whom he was speaking.

"Sesshoumaru is also your Alpha, Pup, as you well know and I have trusted him with you at various stages of your life. I suppose I could have taken over...you would have then got six and five was plenty Sesshoumaru. No doubt Inuyasha feels justified in this little vendetta."

"Of course I am, he is stuck up and he let people say horrid things and said it was my fault. He called me a baby and he don't care about me anyway...and what does it matter, I'm only his _half_ brother." Inuyasha shocked himself by the amount of bitterness that sounded loud and clear in his voice and once more hid behind his fringe, determined not to say more. Inu no Taishou knew then that he had to get the boys to talk to each other, he couldn't allow this to fester.

Sesshoumaru was also rocked in his core, he hadn't felt this much turmoil from his brother through their bond, and how on earth had Inuyasha hidden it. Inu no Taishou asked Inuyasha to tell him what had happened to set off this chain of reaction; Inuyasha hated being put on the spot but wouldn't disobey so he mumbled about all that had occurred. When he finished he glanced up askance at his brother with a scowl.

"Essentially that is what happened, but I don't see what all the fuss was about. My friends only spoke the truth as they saw it. Had Inuyasha been on time and correctly dressed, everyone would have known who he was and the misunderstanding and various speculations would not have happened. His audacity to chide me on the suitability of my peers in public was irregular and impolite; Inuyasha does not know my friends as I do, he has no right to judge them." Sesshoumaru said coldly, although his anger was easily detected below the veneer.

"What of your remark that he is only your half brother?"

"It was not said in such a way Father; I was asked in what way Inuyasha was connected to me and I replied he was my half brother. Papa, Inuyasha is too young to have been much in society and my friends do not automatically know who he is, you yourself require that we do not indulge in senseless talk about our family..." Sesshoumaru now desperately needed his father to understand him; he didn't want to be thought of as failing his father.

Inu no Taishou heard the plea in his son's voice; of course Sesshoumaru never spoke with anyone about his immediate family or anything that was close to his heart, he was an intensely private person by nature, apart from knowing that his father hated others' speculations too. But the older boy had erred by allowing his pique with Inuyasha to colour his speech with the younger, in a way that only Inuyasha seemed to be able to bring out in Sesshoumaru. His sons' special bond could be a mixed blessing at times.

He was not looking forward to this discussion, Inuyasha was at a young impressionable age where absolutely anything could and probably would be taken the wrong way. But it was imperative too that the hanyou learn, so that he would understand in the future when people spoke to him, they were not necessarily meaning to insult him. This was going to take some time to explain even before he had to have a disciplinary word with Inuyasha about his language and keeping his new youki attack a secret. Therefore he called for refreshment and asked for his Lady to be present; her calm spirit might be needed.

"Sesshoumaru I have mentioned to you before that you need to consider your brother's human elements when you speak with him; Inuyasha does not heed you as a full youkai would."

"I remember Izayoi surprising me greatly." The Lady said, joining in as she smiled at Inuyasha before looking sternly at Sesshoumaru letting him know this was also pertinent for his ears. "It was possible to forget that she was a human at times and had very little in the way of senses compared to us. She couldn't tell from scent whether someone lied or tried to mislead her, but she still could discern these things. However she was sensitive too in comparison to youkai, adept at reading more meaning into words that were spoken, and therein lies your problem too Inuyasha; you also have this human ability."

"Whereas youkai usually say only what they mean." Continued Inu no Taishou,"Inuyasha has youkai strengths and gifts, but a human heart and sensibilities, therefore when he is perturbed Sesshoumaru, he will read much into your words, and not necessarily how you may mean them. It is your duty not only as his older brother, but also his Alpha that you realise this." The father's words to the elder son were only partially understood by the younger pup.

"I said nothing that wasn't the truth Papa." Sesshoumaru reasserted and his father sighed; his eldest still did not fully comprehend.

""I will spell it out for you My Sesshoumaru; when you said that Inuyasha was your half brother, he heard it as if you were saying he was _only_ your half brother, and took it to mean you thought less of him for the relationship. This was because he was already upset by your friends' assertions and the fact you didn't defend him to them. He also felt you scorned his pet name for you which is why he hasn't called you it since."

"If I'd meant to say _only_ I would have said _only_, why would he put words in my mouth?"

"You failed to stop your friends Sesshoumaru; they may have been speaking the truth, but there was no tact and remember you censured Inuyasha for speaking about they who he didn't know, but allowed your friends to do the same without curbing them; after all they didn't know Inuyasha either. Your first allegiance My Sesshoumaru is to your family." Inu no Taishou now turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"In the same way that I require Sesshoumaru to learn about your humanity My Pup, I want you to learn about full youkai; especially if noble born like your brother. You can scent dishonesty and you know your brother doesn't lie; he has no need to do so. He can be discreet and mislead with words but he will always say what he means and only what he means. Do not be quick to forget this or you may find yourself with heartache of your own making. Did you understand what he was saying?"

"Yes Papa." Inuyasha said and he did understand; his heart and youkai had both told him Sesshoumaru hadn't meant it like it sounded, but he had ignored them and allowed his temper to get the better of him.

"I am sorry you misunderstood me Inuyasha, and I am sorry I didn't realise that you had especially as I knew you were upset. I let this go on for too long...and you can call me Shu again, for anything else sounds strange from you." Sesshoumaru said sincerely and Inuyasha's senses told him that his brother meant every word.

"I s'pose I'm sorry about the accidents you had...but they were funny."

"That brings me to the other things I must talk to you about young one and the reasons for the other swats you earned. Your bad language must stop, I know you have been insulting Sesshoumaru and before you think he mentioned it, he didn't. Others do not feel that you are behaving in a Princely manner or showing enough respect for my heir; but that aside for now, I'll address the more important transgression. You kept your new attack to yourself, yet you knew that was wrong, young youkai need training when their gifts come through. It is a strict rule that you know well; what have you to say for yourself?"

"I have been practising Papa and I've got good..."

"That is no answer Inuyasha; you have disobeyed me and I am most displeased. You saw the damage done to Sesshoumaru's room."

"I said I was sorry and he hit me for it." Inuyasha said petulantly.

"It was an accident only because you didn't know the strength of your blood; would sorry have been enough if one of your siblings had been in the way...or anyone else, come to that? You could have caused serious injury in your uncontrolled temper tantrum." The father watched as the full weight of his words hit home to an immediately contrite Inuyasha. The boy hadn't thought of that at all and finally the tears came; they'd been bottled up since the day of the party and had not even found relief from the spanking.

Knowing that the point had been made, the Lady came and knelt by Inuyasha and put her arms round him offering him much needed comfort and finally heard him call her Mama. She looked up in joy to her mate and the first time in many, many years, Inu no Taishou saw his Lady moved to tears of her own as she tightened her hold on Inuyasha.

IYQ Community February 2008  
"Sometimes the measure of friendship isn't your ability to not harm but your capacity to forgive the things done to you and ask forgiveness for your own mistakes." - Randy K. Milholland, Something Positive Comic, 11-07-05


	79. Adolescent Angst

HICHB79

Adolescent Angst

A/N Sorry it is late, I've had on going computer problems.

There was no fanfare of trumpets and no fireworks lit the sky to celebrate the momentous occasion; Sesshoumaru didn't stare in surprise and neither did Inuyasha glance up to see how Mama accepted her title from him. The truth was that neither boy realised the significance of what had transpired; for many years all had known and been unconcerned that Inuyasha had accepted the Lady as his mother in his heart. He answered her summons in the same way the others did, if she asked for her children; but she and her Lord knew the difference; this was the first time that he had called her 'Mama' personally and to her face.

So, taking their cue from their sons, the Lord and Lady just hugged both of them once more before sending them on their business. When they had gone, Inu no Taishou came and put his arms around his mate, he understood her emotion because he had known and loved her for many years, and he knew that the sometimes seemingly distant and sarcastically cool woman was a devoted mother. But like the actual animal version of the Inu spirits, she was the epitome of a good Inu bitch, in her desire of being a true mama to a motherless child.

The Lady rejoiced that finally her lost son had come home to her. Her compelling canine instincts had been telling her that Inuyasha was her own ever since he'd been born; viewing Izayoi as only his human 'foster' mother, and she'd waited impatiently until long after his emotional ties to his beloved human siblings had waned for this very moment. However her youkai instincts were wise and she knew she would never say this aloud to her son who wouldn't understand her reasoning, at least not yet. But this did not prevent her from bustling about and sending her servants into a frenzy as she called for an impromptu celebration, with a glorious feast for the evening. Not content with that, she also commissioned a new royal tapestry showing her and Inu no Taishou with all of their pups.

The picture had been designed long ago in her mind and now she could instructs the artists how she wanted it to appear; semi formal but obviously family, her children surrounding the parents and with the mother's hand gracing the shoulder of her second son. When questioned about the sudden banquet and portrait by Sesshoumaru, she explained that she'd felt dull and wanted some excitement; besides which she felt it would be nice to just be family and give the Palace inhabitants the time off to enjoy themselves, considering how hard they worked.

Over the coming months, Inuyasha didn't shy away from his new Mama as if he'd made a mistake; the opposite was true, he felt more like he belonged than he'd ever done before, although once again these were subconscious decisions and feelings. Unfortunately changes were inevitable and Inuyasha's insular world of family and friends was growing faster than he would have liked and he was reminded often that he was only completely accepted for who he was, by those he had known for most of his life.

For one thing, Sesshoumaru frequently had groups of his friends around and entertained them in his own suite of rooms. At one time, Inuyasha had been the only one of his siblings so far to be permitted to enter this private sanctuary without invite, but now he too had to make an appointment if his brother was ensconced within. He didn't understand until Sesshoumaru told him that he didn't want Inuyasha getting upset by his friends and he didn't want his friends not to be able to speak how they wished.

On appeal to their father, Inuyasha was told that Sesshoumaru was entitled to have his guests and no they weren't talking about Inuyasha all of the time, if at all, it was just that the older boy didn't want any further misunderstandings if the youngster was mentioned, that's all. It made Inuyasha sad which he translated now into anger; he hardly saw Shu much anymore; it seemed that the age gap between them had lengthened immeasurably and he was now considered in the same bracket as his younger siblings.

To some extent this was true. Sesshoumaru did find his hanyou brother quite childish at times and he enjoyed the company of his peers. They were witty and charming, elegant, and the girls especially had an allure that was enchanting. The soft jokes and quiet speech and gentle laughter was far more enticing than the voices of pups all of the time. Sesshoumaru enjoyed his times with his friends; they could all speak on far ranging and important topics pertaining to the various kingdoms and principalities of which they were heirs or listen to music and singing, even watch the girls when they deigned to entertain with dance.

Inuyasha of course was not convinced that everyone was not talking about him; a fact not helped by the number of times he interrupted Sesshoumaru's gatherings whether in his brother's rooms or if the friends were walking in the grounds. Of course when this happened, Inuyasha brought himself to the attention of all present and when he'd gone, the youkai would talk about him, to most of them, hanyou were a rare sight. Sesshoumaru would then have to spend time answering questions, some of which Inuyasha overheard as he deliberately loitered nearby; it could be a vicious circle.

To be fair to Sesshoumaru he always answered questions as positively as he was able. Steering clear of mentioning his sensitive brother, he would extol the virtues of Inuyasha's friends. Although they were young, the two large and strong hanyou also had other gifts; Gyuoh was a clever scholar and philosopher and was shaping up to be a highly respectable advisor. Whereas the very gentle Jinenji used his skills for growing herbs and developing his herb lore to heal; which was the most useful skill he could cultivate for a Palace that was full of various and different youkai. Of course Shiori was far too young yet for them to know what she would be like when her powers came in.

But no matter how hard he was pushed, Sesshoumaru would not speak of Inuyasha, he didn't want to risk upsetting his brother in any way and all he would acknowledge was that the boy was his brother and not a subject for conjecture. However the older brother couldn't win; his lack of praise for Inuyasha made the boy feel that perhaps he wasn't considered as valuable an asset as his other hanyou friends. Another time he heard the group surrounding his brother discussing the lack of grace and beauty of the hanyou they had come to know. True, one of the females had berated the male who mentioned that hanyou were downright ugly, calling him shallow and that physical looks were not as important as the other qualities, but the observation stung.

Inuyasha knew that he should not be eavesdropping, but adolescent paranoia had Inuyasha's vulnerable human heart firmly in its grasp. But mindful of his father's words, Inuyasha remembered to try and not to take things too personally and he buried any perceived slight deep. After all, nothing any of Sesshoumaru's friends had said had hurt as much as his human relatives' words and deeds had done at times when he was much younger; however Inuyasha was no different to anyone else in that he wanted to be liked and accepted.

Unfortunately the words and impressions would not stay away and would intrude forcefully during times when Inuyasha was alone; for instance when he was supposed to be doing his homework or his chores around the farm. Over time he found his originally disparate thoughts coalesced into worry leaving his self-confidence badly battered. This was a new thing for Inuyasha, he had never doubted his own worth before and he responded to it by becoming a nuisance at times.

But for the rest of the time Inuyasha was able to forget and he was his normal cheerful self, although he had less patience in his schoolwork than previously, much to The Tiger's annoyance. Some of the boy's increasingly cocky answers and attitudes were less endearing than others especially as his younger brothers were likely to emulate him. Eventually Inu no Taishou had had to be informed and had ensured that the boy knuckled down…for a few weeks at least. But it didn't last, Inuyasha got louder and brasher, although underneath the exterior cover, the pup was getting less and less secure.

Oh, he knew he was a genuinely loved and very much wanted child; neither of his Mamas had had to keep or accept him and fuss over him as they both had done. Now he was older he understood more the circumstances surrounding his procreation and subsequent different families, He knew he was under the protection of his father, who also clearly loved him and was the most powerful being of the time. His siblings too, youkai and human had treated him the same as they did their full brothers and sisters. So why did a few overheard words and ideas spoken by those who didn't matter to him and didn't know he was listening, have such impact on his impressionable psyche.

Did it matter that hanyou were considered ugly creatures because of their semi transformed features? He never took any notice of how Jinenji and Gyuoh looked; he just thought of them as his friends, besides full youkai came in all shapes and sizes and not all of them looked attractive. It made him sad though that a little creature like Shiori would be considered a monster by anyone who didn't know her; he thought the baby was pretty with her white hair and vibrant violet eyes. Shiori looked youkai at least, for instance she didn't have huge ears sticking out of her head as he did; and he was thankful for that, only the scent of her blood and not her looks would give her away.

Nothing relieved Inuyasha of the waves of despondency that would often assail him; he stayed convinced that anytime Sesshoumaru and his friends got together they were talking about him and the other hanyou. If any waved or smiled at him, Inuyasha was sure that they were hypocritically judging and condemning him to his brother. It didn't matter that Inu no Taishou had spoken to him about the matter saying that his brother and his friends did not spend their valuable time dwelling on either the merits or so called demerits of hanyou.

Inuyasha's parents hoped it would all blow over, they remembered their eldest in his mid-adolescence and although the boys were different, Sesshoumaru had always felt he was being spied on at the same age. But it had never bothered the older boy; he had just assumed it was part of being the heir to the West and it was not long after that he had been left in charge for a year. Inuyasha though did not have the same quiet assured confidence of his older brother and like it or not, the father had to admit the pup had reasons in his past to be wary.

Over the next few years Inuyasha did seem to be less irritated and more settled and everyone hoped that he had matured enough to realise that not everything was set against him. In a way he had done, his youkai was calmer but his human heart was still unsure, even feeling neglected at times; but he hid his uncertainty well, even while wishing with a pang that he still had Cho or in this case the gentle Sora to speak with. Sora's personality was more in harmony with Inuyasha's male humanity than his older human brother Yori; he surely would have understood the tempestuous heart that beat sometimes in Inuyasha's breast.

As it was there was nobody that Inuyasha felt he could really talk to; none of the youkai could fully empathise and he didn't know his friends' mothers well enough; nor did he want to burden them. And he wasn't old enough yet to be comfortable talking to his mates about his feelings, besides his situation was unique as Jinenji and Gyuoh were only children, doted on by their parents. So he swallowed his frustrations as best he could and didn't fuss when his younger siblings were now allowed to stay and visit when invited to new acquaintances homes, while he was pointedly ignored. Nor did he seem to care when he was compared to Shiori who was now toddling around; many had commented on the likeness of the two, especially when the little girl shadowed her new idol around the farm.

But deep down he knew he wasn't being treated fairly by outsiders and he wasn't happy to be likened to a little powerless girl. He was a young hanyou now of his mid adolescence; not much younger than his brother was when handed great responsibility; yet he knew his own special abilities were few in comparison to his youkai siblings and he felt jealous and inadequate. This was highlighted on two occasions especially; one day when he was idly wandering down the passageway he paused to look at the portraits on the walls. The first was the one that was emblematic of the tie between the human and youkai family with Inuyasha in the centre. The second was the more recent one commissioned by The Lady, after Inuyasha had acknowledged her as Mama for the first time.

There were no humans in this picture, only the royal family; and the contrast between Inuyasha and the rest was staggering to his eyes. There was no doubt that he was stunted and ugly in comparison to the beautiful elegant youkai who were the cream of youkai anywhere. His human blood was evident in the shorter stature, even Michiko his sister was taller than he was, sure he was still growing while she probably wouldn't grow much more, but there it was for posterity, all his younger siblings were a good two inches taller than he. She even looked older than him, and was very like her mother, in fact they all looked older than him; their faces already refined and marked so beautifully, whereas his was plain, unadorned and still rounded like a human child's.

Inuyasha covered up his face on the picture and just gazed upon the rest of the family, the artist had captured them all perfectly, and therefore he knew that his own portrait was just as accurate. So he looked again and noticed that his skin was a darker shade than the rest, his hair was not quite the silver blue and had a wilder, bushier appearance. Then to top it all, he didn't have the marvellous tail of everyone else, instead he had those stupid ears that stood perched on his head and were as large as sails. It just wasn't fair, why couldn't he have had the neat pointed ones of everyone else, even Shiori didn't have ears on her head that swivelled at the least sound and she was half bat, they should have been even bigger than his. At this thought, Inuyasha berated himself, it wasn't right to wish Shiori was any different, it was much better for her that she didn't have bat ears with which to contend.

The second time the vast differences between him and his family was made apparent to Inuyasha was when Ryou, the youngest pup transformed, the sure start of his adolescence. As was custom the whole family joined in the celebration and took to the skies in their own natural forms. Inuyasha too was there, borne aloft on the faithful Shinju, but kept well out of harm's way by her as the rest tumbled around and battled in mock fights of snarling joy, making the skies roar with a thunderous sound. Inuyasha could only watch them; he knew that should he attempt to join in, even on Shinju, the others' natural instincts would be curbed so that he wouldn't be harmed, and that would not be fair to Ryou.

Inuyasha hated being unable to transform the most, he would never know the unbounded freedom of the natural Inu youkai and he hated being treated as weak or breakable and yet it was always the same, even when he trained hard he was never pushed to the same limits as even Ryou. He was not ashamed of his human family and even though the ones that mattered had been dead for many years, they were still very much alive in his heart and mind; but they were no longer around to influence him. His humanity was just a frailty he could do without and not for the first time he truly wished that he was full youkai and properly a part of his surviving family only; he was beginning to hate his duality.

The final straw though as far as Inuyasha was concerned was when he once again overheard his brother and his friends talking. This time was purely by accident, but the subject of mating was being discussed by the group and they were outside having a picnic. The sniggering and giggling caught the pup's attention and he stayed to listen, especially when he could scent Sesshoumaru's embarrassment. It was apparent that it was his older brother who was the centre of the discussion and the attention, Inuyasha could pick up on the fact that he was annoyed and that the joke had gone stale.

Unfortunately so could the others and it was grist to the mill; it was not easy to get the usually unflappable Sesshoumaru to lose his cool. There was a great deal of laughing at the young Taiyoukai's expense; they had all attended a large ball during the previous days and were now resting from their exertions and discussing all their 'conquests'. During the course of the ball, a human princess had made it quite obvious that she had been smitten by the tall silver haired prince. In point of fact she had made herself a nuisance, managing to haunt his steps all evening.

Although they knew of course that the ice prince had no interest in the human beauty, his friends were free with their speculations which were in truth good natured, Sesshoumaru conceded, but they were totally boring. However nothing he said could change the subject and eventually his control snapped;

"As if This Sesshoumaru would mate a human and sire a weak hanyou heir" His tone was of disgust, his voice was low; although not low enough to not be heard by the boy in hiding. Suddenly it was not amusing to listen in to the teasing of his brother and immediately something of a revelation hit Inuyasha, the truth being that in the young hanyou's eyes, only Sesshoumaru's opinion of him mattered in the end.

"I understood that your brother is not weak, nor his hanyou peers, Sesshoumaru; in your own words you have extolled their virtues."

"Certainly, but in the case of my brother, my Father's blood is too strong for him and would send him deranged were it not for the seal he holds in…"

"SESSHOUMARU!" Boomed Inu no Taishou's voice; startling the gathered party and making Sesshoumaru pale as he stood up in respect of his father. The father had sensed the frustration in his eldest son's aura and had come to investigate the cause, arriving just in time he deemed. "You speak out of turn My Son and as a penalty, your friends will have to depart." When they were alone the father spoke sternly once again; "You should not speak of things you yourself do not understand fully and that are _no _business of anyone else's outside of the family. I am disappointed in you and your lack of control My Son."

Inu no Taishou knew that there was no need to further punish Sesshoumaru for his lapse in judgement, the pup was dismayed enough by his father's censure and shamed by having his friends sent away. The father could tell his son felt greatly belittled but he wouldn't offer comfort either too soon, just to make sure the lesson was well learned. The scent of his second son was also worryingly fresh in the area but a quick look round didn't reveal the boy, so hopefully he hadn't overheard his brother's careless remark.

Inuyasha though was devastated, even as his youkai reminded him that Sesshoumaru loved him and was his Alpha, all his human heart knew was that his brother thought him weak…and shouldn't have been born, it added mournfully. But there was nothing to be done about that, he was alive and well and his youkai forcefully assured him with a growl that he was just as entitled to life as anyone else. Inuyasha allowed it to come nearer the surface to give him the ebullience he needed to pretend that he knew nothing about his brother's feelings about him.

A/N I have removed the quote because I cannot put the chapter up at live journal for some reason. Therefore it will have to be quoteless for now. Sue


	80. Serious Talk

Serious Talk

"I'll show him who's weak, I'll bust his head and then slice him to pieces, pompous ass." Inuyasha thought while he practiced unobserved, well into the early morning with his training kata. These were helpful in building up strength as well as making his fighting techniques seamless. They were specific for Inuyasha, designed with his youkai attacks in mind so that his movements could flow from one attack to the other and he'd been fine-tuning them ever since he could use his claws. There was another set of patterns for use with the sword which he also practiced rigorously, even though he didn't have a real sword yet and had to make do with a bamboo replica.

Inuyasha had a proper timetable for these practice sessions, as had all the boys and they were carefully balanced throughout the day so that the youths didn't overdo it, or spend an inordinate amount of time devoted to one pursuit over another. And even though they were all young adolescent males with plenty of inherent strength and energy, even youkai young became physically tired, still requiring rest to grow, and for far more years than their human counterparts. Inuyasha however was determined not to fall back just because of his human blood and pushed himself harder than the rest; his brother's words scornfully ringing in his ears if he wanted to stop and rest.

In fact he had to sneak outside at night if he wanted to train; his father's decrees including bedtimes were always strictly enforced when it came to the wellbeing of the children, whether they were his own or any who were associated with him. Inuyasha knew that included the children of the staff, none of them either were to be given work too hard for their ages or strengths; therefore he had no reason to assume that Inu no Taishou would make an exception for his second son. However for a couple of weeks Inuyasha got by on little sleep without too much trouble; his stamina was greater than many full youkai because of the strength of his inherited blood.

But eventually even he showed signs of sleep deprivation, especially to an experienced tutor like The Tiger. The day of the black moon night and Inuyasha's youkai was starting to wane, he faltered on his normal routines; this spoke volumes to the ever observant tiger and aroused his suspicions. The boy was not ill and never let the lessened youkai he had on this day hinder or excuse him; by now there should be no sign of hesitation in the movements of his graceful kata dance, he had been practicing for years. Besides which, The Tiger could scent Inuyasha's exhaustion, along with anger and more importantly his fear; and if the pup was afraid of something or someone, it was time for answers.

That night when Inuyasha was certain that everyone else was asleep in his cottage, he slipped out and hurried into the forest and onto a well-worn path that led to the seaside part of his land. The steady jog took about three hours in the dark and he had designed it to help build his human stamina. As he couldn't see anything in the total darkness, Inuyasha also had to conquer his natural fear of the unseen and learn how to be light footed if he stumbled. He learned to tumble if tripped, forward rolling into a defensive position, pulling out the small sharp knife from his obi as he did so, ready to fight. Not that there was any danger to him as the strength of youki around meant that nothing strayed onto his land; although that night it took some time to register that there was no sound at all, even the insects were still.

Inuyasha was focused intently on his practice; he wanted to make sure that he was not dependent on anyone when he was human and so he pushed himself all the time in the small window he had of the moonless night. This night was only different from any of his others by the intensity of his anger at being considered weak by Sesshoumaru, and he gave himself no rest until he was picked up by the scruff of his neck. An undignified yelp left his mouth as he found himself staring into the stern gold eyes of his father; Inu no Taishou having no difficulty at all in holding his son up to his eye level. The general took instant stock of his son, the violet eyes and black hair making him look so different to his normal hanyou self, but the exhaustion was evident in the face and the responses of his body.

"You have some explaining to do My Pup." He stated before setting Inuyasha under his arm and carrying the boy back to the cottage where he then stood him in front of the fire and waited for his son to speak. Inuyasha was now sulking; he hated being treated like an errant whelp.

"What's the matter Papa? I can only practice as a human at night." The reply was curt and disrespectful.

"Calm down and watch how you speak to me. You have a routine to keep that will cover all aspects of your makeup but will not tax you too far even while it makes you exert. You know this and yet you are depriving your body of sleep by doing too much exercise and have been doing so for a while now. It has become noticeable as other aspects of your schooling are suffering; you must stop this and only do your required instructions."

"No. I don't want to…I don't need to do anymore schooling, but I do need to get stronger. I think I will concentrate on the physical activities."

"Oh, really? I don't recall giving you that as an option My Pup and if you don't want trouble you will go back to doing your set schooling which includes appropriate training for your youkai."

"I'm not going to go to school anymore…I've learned all I need to know, the rest is just worthless now and takes away from the more important things I want to do." Inuyasha's face was set in a semi snarl which looked very strange on his human features, but reminded Inu no Taishou that the boy's heart was different to those of his other children.

"You will do as you are told My Son."

"Why should I? Why should I always have to do what you say, I'm old enough to choose what _I _want to do?"

"You are certainly being disrespectful; once more I remind you who you are speaking too Inuyasha."

"Why do you say it's being disrespectful to want to do something different to what you want… what about you respecting my decisions?"

"It isn't what you say, but your attitude that is lacking respect. You know you can tell me anything without fear of reprisal, but you are surly and rude at the moment, perhaps when you are calmer you will be more rational."

"I'm perfectly rational and I know what I want. I_ am_ going to leave school Papa and work on my farm and make my _own_ choices." Inuyasha said as he turned his head away and folded his arms; Inu no Taishou watched him for a moment and considered. The pup was determined and stubborn, but he seemed almost desperate in his intensity and the father could also detect the underlying fear that was more than his being human could explain. Inuyasha needed to be dealt with in a different way to the others, they would never have challenged their father in the way that the hanyou did. The youkai pups would have waited fairly obediently until they could at least have some chance to viably win a challenge in some way.

Inu no Taishou knew Inuyasha was not really issuing a challenge, although it could have been seen that way. The General's long experience however could tell the difference and he knew how humans were different to youkai in this aspect of life. It was just as well too, he thought, raising his eyebrow at the ridiculous statement Inuyasha next made.

"You can't make me go back to school anyway; my mind is perfectly made up. Nothing you say or do will make me." With that incautious statement, Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air satisfied that he had a fait accompli. The tough, cocky attitude didn't wash with the father as genuine somehow; and Inuyasha was adept at concealing his real fears although as he was human right now he was more open than when hanyou. Inu no Taishou was far from naïve when it came to pups and their behaviour and he knew this sudden change was out of character for his second son who usually enjoyed all of his lessons. Therefore it must have been recently that this decision had been arrived at; and it became obvious to Inu no Taishou that the pup had been in the gardens and had overheard his brother.

"Strength and further skill will come naturally Inuyasha, as you age and mature; you are still a pup yet and I will not allow you to keep up this imbalance. You will sleep for the rest of the night and you can relax for tomorrow ready to attend your lessons with the others on the next day." Inu no Taishou said reasonably.

"No Papa." Inuyasha said quietly, but firmly and this was a new thing for Inu no Taishou to face; rebellion in his offspring, but he didn't get angry, there was a better way of dealing with his child. Appealing to the boy's human emotions would be a much better way of subduing Inuyasha.

"You are the second Prince of the Western Lands. Would you shame your parents, your siblings and yourself by being the least educated of my children? Would you have people say that I do not care about you in the same way that I care for my other pups?" Inu no Taishou said almost mercilessly, perversely hating the fact that his words had the desired effect; Inuyasha's 'battle' aura immediately deflated and a wave of sorrow washed over him making his father want to comfort the boy. But it was obvious that Inuyasha was holding himself together and had quickly withdrawn inside himself.

"You'd rather I shamed you all by being weak? Inuyasha said roughly; "I…I am not the cleverest pupil in school, I don't have a gift like Jinenji or…or the brilliance of Gyuoh and I am finding the work harder than most…but at least I am strong, I can learn to fight better, but if you make me go back to school you will be ashamed of me in all ways." The boy was vulnerable at the moment and Inu no Taishou was well aware of the painful cost of those few words.

"None of us will ever be ashamed of you if you reach your potential Inuyasha; whatever that may be. However it is well past your bedtime and you are tired, we will talk in the morning." The father insisted and made Inuyasha go to his room; now was not the time to raise the other concerns of The Tiger. So Inu no Taishou spent the night patrolling and thinking about what he could say and do for his pup and consulting with the tutor who confirmed that Inuyasha's self-assessment was realistic. Then as the sun started to rise he became aware of the pulses of youki indicating his son's return to being hanyou and sure enough, the doors opened and Inuyasha came out to meet him.

Before Inuyasha could speak, Inu no Taishou came to greet him and putting an arm around his son's shoulders he led the boy over to the farm paddock. His thoughts overnight had led him to the conclusion that he would have to speak with Inuyasha seriously and in confidence, even if he thought the pup a tad too young still for some of the truth.

"I want you to know Inuyasha that I am vastly proud of all my children whatever their abilities; you are all hardworking and good pups. But out of everyone I know, you my little one are one of the bravest of all. I do not say this lightly; I have known many heroic warriors and your families both youkai and the original humans are and have been courageous. However you are unique and have had to deal with prejudice for all of your life and will have to continue to do so, and yet you remain a cheerful good natured child where others would have failed and become bitter.

"I need you to listen to me and heed my words well; there is also no need for this conversation to reach anyone else's ears, do you understand me My Son?" Inu no Taishou waited for Inuyasha to answer in the affirmative and once more the frisson of fear swept through the pup alerting his father to his apprehension; never before had Inu no Taishou sounded so solemn, even when disciplining his son. Deciding that it would be better if they ate first, the General took Inuyasha on a hunt; and once they had a boar ready for later in the day roasting on the fire they had used to cook their rabbit, it was time for Inuyasha to once more listen to his father.

"You overheard Sesshoumaru speaking again didn't you? Well I am not going to censure my pups from speaking privately and with friends. I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinion, even to express that opinion as long as they are not treasonously plotting against the West. Your brother was unaware of your eavesdropping, but it matters not as his words were how he truly feels. You though are once again hearing more than he said; your heart supplying more meaning to his words. Remember he has spoken only truth; he would not want a weak hanyou heir. Sesshoumaru is my heir and understands and desires to produce a pup as strong as if not stronger than he is; this is most natural.

"It is a fact that no hanyou however strong or excellent his pedigree could ultimately be stronger or more able to rule as a successor to your brother. The requirements for being the best Lord and ruler of these lands is more than physical strength, it also means many hours of gruelling mental strength for diplomacy and being judge and jury in disputes. Sesshoumaru has had a more lengthy education than you or any of my other children will ever need, indeed many times the search for this knowledge has caused him grief and pain, yet he has never given in or faltered. Your brother has great strength of mind and determination even if it still shows itself as pomposity at times.

"However, Sesshoumaru does not consider you a weak hanyou, nor undeserving in any way; far from it, you know of his love and respect for you through your bond, but nevertheless you are not his heir and the harsh fact is not all hanyou turn out as well or as intelligent as you and your friends. It is an unnecessary risk that he is not willing to take." Inu no Taishou waited patiently while Inuyasha digested his words; they were not easy to swallow but the pup still needed to hear them. Presently the father spoke again, this time with more warmth of feeling in his voice than before.

"Sesshoumaru was your current age when you were born; and I left him in charge of the Western Lands for a year with advisors on hand. You too have the responsibility for your own land and those who dwell upon it. You have taken charge of its management, also under advisors and you have succeeded equally as well as your brother. You have shown excellent judgement in developing your land and are a just landlord; I hear good reports of you from all quarters and I am immensely proud of your achievements."

"I didn't think of all the ideas; Gyuoh and Jinenji did, and others just seemed to fall into place." Inuyasha whispered honestly and his father smiled.

"It takes a lot of wisdom to recognise you need advice Inuyasha; it also takes leadership and courage to act upon it. Being humble and honest in yourself to know your own limits and not to ruin your land and others homes through pig headed and misguided pride is a gift in itself. Not many youths can act as maturely as you do; even Sesshoumaru has not shown such wisdom at times."

"Will I never be as strong as Shu or even the others Papa…even when I'm fully grown?"

"No, My Son; not ultimately, even if you fought and won a fight or two, you will never attain to their true power. They have mine _and _their mother's blood and youki abilities handed down through powerful generations. And this brings me to my other point which is the most serious…something is making you afraid…don't try to deny it and just tell me. Trust me My Inuyasha."

"Shu, Shu…Shu said I was going to go mad…your blood is too strong for me…is this going to happen…how long…"

"No Inuyasha, I would never allow it."

"It's true then…my mind is weak."

"Listen My Son; it is not a fault of mind, rather a danger of your blood disparity and who your father is. My lineage is such that I am immensely strong; my blood that has passed down to you is also far greater than that of any human, therefore your youki is much, much stronger than your human blood can balance. I knew this before you were born and had a solution ready for such time as was necessary, plus your youkai is well trained to respond to his Alphas."

"I would go insane…"

"Not going to happen; I promise you are safe."

"Jinenji, Gyuoh, Shiori…what of them?"

"Their fathers are not so powerful; their blood has more internal harmony. Shiori might quite possibly need something, at the moment it is too early to tell."

"Shu said there was a seal…?"

"An efficient one, now forget your worries, they are needless. One day it will be time to train you with a real sword, one that can help you learn to enhance your youki into specialised attacks."

"I'll have attacks too, what like Dragonstrike?" Inuyasha perked up immediately, his worries pushed to the side for the moment.

"Almost perhaps; they will be different and channelled through the one sword whereas Sesshoumaru's strike comes from his own youki and will strengthen as he grows in power. Do not fret Inuyasha, you cannot change what you are; therefore learn to make the most of who you are. We will speak later of this, you have enough to think about for now and tomorrow you will return to your lessons. If you do as you are supposed to, I may consider you mature enough to practice with the real sword earlier than I had planned." Inu no Taishou was pleased that Inuyasha's aura was calm and the scent of fear had lessened greatly, which meant that the pup had understood his father.

How strange it was the General thought as he watched his son sleep that night, the difference between thought and reality. When he had learned that Izayoi was pregnant, he could have caused the child to abort, but the thought was abhorrent to him. Therefore he made elaborate plans for when the pup was born and as he grew; but these were all intellectual. The reality of the living boy and youth, his vibrancy and loving affection for all made him a true joy to know, but it was also costing many headaches as he learned about his place in the world. The need to protect this pup in particular was urgently strong and the father only hoped he was saying and doing the right things for his son.

Inuyasha was obedient and went back to school properly, devoting himself to the regime that had been made specifically for him. He had heard and understood all that his father had said and could see the logic, but it still hurt. As for Sesshoumaru he was expressly forbidden by Inu no Taishou to try to further explain his thoughts to Inuyasha and the older Inu didn't want his son and heir to feel he had done wrong in sharing his thoughts, it had been only when he had exceeded his authority that his father stopped him. Sesshoumaru was not happy however; his youkai was disturbed by the unusually subdued aura from his hanyou brother.

The older brother was not the only one to be concerned that Inuyasha's inner light seemed to be dimmed and The Tiger kept a watchful eye on him, seeing that the pup was often deep in thought. Inuyasha was thinking and learning, he applied himself to his lessons and no one could complain about his diligence, but he was also pondering about something he had heard from merchants who had looked to ply their trade on the farm. There was an intriguing rumour amongst the general news they brought concerning a strange jewel called Shikon no Tama.


	81. Jewel and a Priestess

Jewel and a Priestess

Travelling merchants were always welcomed in the villages and their arrival at the farm was no exception. They were offered hospitality and security for a few days at a time so that all of Inuyasha's tenants would have the opportunity to come and see the wares the merchants had to sell. Whereas almost all villages and communities were self-sufficient for most things or could trade locally for others, the merchants carried items more luxurious or exotic than the norm. Fabrics, ceramics and spices were all eagerly awaited by the villagers who had saved up for many months in the hope that they might be able to buy something less mundane.

Sometimes too, messages were carried from one community to another and it was in amongst the usual gossip that news of the Shikon no Tama reached Inuyasha's ears. The merchants were laughing with some of the younger women who were looking at jewellery and saying that a jewel beyond price was being carefully guarded by a strong Miko in a village only a day's travel away. On listening in from a carefully chosen perch where he could oversee proceedings without alarming the merchants, Inuyasha learned the jewel was supposed to confer great power on the holder.

Over the next few days the merchants made a good profit; the people who lived and worked on Inuyasha's land were not poor, even if they were not rich and they had small amounts of spare money to spend. On the last night before they moved on, the men were sitting around a fire and drinking sake, relaxing and slightly inebriated when a young boy approached them. They were unsure of whether he was old enough to join them in their socialising as although he looked fifteen or so, he was obviously still a naïve child, probably the youngest of a large village family.

He was no labourer and judging by the long, carefully braided hair and still soft hands, his mama was almost certainly keeping her last baby at home with her; but there was a certain eagerness in his expression that required answering. In fact his violet eyes were intense and seemed to glow with an amber hue that reflected unnervingly in the fire. But his smile was ingenuous and any unease was quickly dispelled by his toothy grin and questions about any jewellery that the merchants might have; he wanted a present for his mama.

The merchants were good natured men and were mellowed by good trade and good sake; they could indulge the boy despite the lateness of the hour. But the lad seemed disappointed with the offerings and said he'd heard the women speak of a rare jewel the men had. They laughed gently telling him he was mistaken, the jewel was not for sale and they jokingly warned the boy that the jewel was closely guarded by a powerful Miko who would no doubt skin him alive should he try to steal it.

The merchants' tongues though were loosened by their drinking and Inuyasha soon learned exactly where the jewel was kept and how it was protected; and it seemed to him that a single human female should pose no problem for a strong hanyou. It had been worth coming out on the moonless night to find out such information. However it didn't take too long before one of the men started to get suspicious and thought the young lad a bit too interested, and caution reared its head causing him to say:

"Forget about the jewel child, it is not for you; go home to your mother where I expect she has a good supper waiting for you."

"Feh, I have already eaten…"

"Well your dog looks ready to escort you home, I can hear her grumbling from here; be off before she thinks we keep you against your will boy." The man did look a bit nervous, but Inuyasha knew when to give up and that Shinju was growling a warning at him for being out as a human; he hadn't realised that she had followed him and now he would probably get a nip as punishment when he got back to his hut. He would have a few words of his own about her disobedience too, he had told her to stay although he should have known she would track him to make sure he came to no harm.

Inuyasha brooded all night, nursing his bad mood with any fuel he could think of; all the insults and sneering looks he could remember burned brightly and strong, and the sore spot on his calf where Shinju had nipped him hard had bruised and it ached. Fancy having to be so weak that he had to rely on a dog for protection; especially one who was not talking to him at the moment, it was beyond humiliating. Perhaps if he was the keeper of the jewel though, it would grant him the strength and Shu…nobody would call him weak ever again.

At the moment however there was nothing Inuyasha could do; he wouldn't go against his word so therefore he applied himself to his schooling and to all intents and purposes it sufficed for a time to keep him occupied. But news later on that early summer reawakened the enthusiasm to make plans in his heart; the various commitments of Prince Kouga and some of the other now older boys meant that a good proportion of the class would be away at some time or another until the following spring. It had been decided that the whole class should be disbanded until then, with the boys spending the longer summer break that would reach past into the winter with their families.

The Tiger too was looking forward to the break; it would allow him to spend quality time with his own family who lived further away on the mainland. Before he left however he asked Inuyasha who alone remained, what he was going to do and the boy assured him that he would be going to the Palace after spending a few days on the farm, finishing up some of the chores. The Tiger was satisfied with his truthful answers and let Tsukuyomaru know that Inuyasha was at the moment without a guardian, although on his own property. The Bat Prince acknowledged without hesitation the fact that the tutor was passing the responsibility of the hanyou onto him, at least until the boy went back to his father's home.

Inuyasha was far from stupid and had a streak of cunning in him he didn't know he possessed; it was almost as if something else was telling him what to do and how to act. Without much qualm he soon had a deceitful plan put in action, although he went to his father unsure of whether or not his idea would work; but nothing ventured, nothing gained. Inu no Taishou was always pleased to see his children happy and Inuyasha's joyful face tugged at his heartstrings, it had been a while since the pup was this exuberant.

"You seem excited My Inuyasha Pup; what do you have planned for this extended holiday then?"

"Four or five of the boys have made plans to spend a week or so at each other's homes…would you let me go too?"

"Adults will be at the homes will they not…of course? But it is a long time without contact…I am not sure if that is such a good idea…"

"There will be contact Papa…after each week, everyone is going home for a couple of days before going to the next place…it will only be for a week at a time."

"When will your week be then My Son?"

"I don't get one because they live here a lot of the time."

"Well I suppose that makes sense…very well, it will do you good to widen your horizons. You may go." Inu no Taishou was secretly very pleased, it would be the first time his hanyou son had been invited to visit with others. Inuyasha though couldn't wait to get out of his father's presence; nothing he'd said was a lie, but it was deliberately misleading and he felt terrible deceiving his father.

It was true that Inuyasha had overheard the boys' plans just as he'd related; but he had not been included and suddenly he felt great anger when he considered that the stupid dignitaries of his friends' families looked down on his status just because he wasn't pure youkai. He was a darnn sight stronger than his rabbit friend, not to mention the foxes. The anger burned away the guilt, and if he succeeded in claiming the jewel, facing his father's inevitable wrath and probable punishment would be worth it; the new voice of his brain assured him.

Inuyasha had prepared well for this first trip to the Shikon village; he arrived in time for the new moon night when he would look human if he was seen. He hadn't forgotten the warnings about how powerful the Miko who protected the jewel was and that she had no tolerance for youkai who wanted the gem. But no matter how prepared he felt he was, nothing had warned him about the Miko herself; Kikyou was not his imagined old lady whose powers had progressed through age and maturity, long years of learning and honing her skills.

For the first time in his young life, Inuyasha was subject to strange feelings deep in his chest and a sudden fire in his belly as he saw Kikyou for the first time. The fact that the boy was in effect a mid-adolescent human at the time probably added to his discomposure at seeing the girl. She was lovely; serene, and yet at the same time the ability to laugh joyously was evident around her mouth. He estimated that she was a couple of years older than him, relatively speaking; she was assured and poised, she reminded him of his mother and sister and yet at the same time he felt completely differently about this female than the others.

Inuyasha watched the girl all evening and quite late into the night, he found out where the Shikon jewel was kept and that was all. The youth was quite taken with the girl, who also had a younger sibling to look after; Kaede reminded him of Cho in her manner and he was shocked to remember how long had passed since his little sister had been a child and around to play with him. But by sunrise the following morning, reality hit Inuyasha hard as the scents of the day surrounded him.

The lovely girl couldn't bathe herself enough daily to get rid of the lingering odours of youkai blood that Inuyasha could pick up. As a hanyou he knew that he too was in danger of being purified, and over the coming days, he saw just how dangerous the girl was. There were many youkai who came seeking the jewel, Kikyou had to be prepared to fight at all times and she was a formidable foe. It was easy for her to feel the new youki that seemed to be haunting her and soon she called for the hanyou to make his intentions known. Inuyasha cautiously revealed his face to her and so began a new understanding.

The early scornful start of their friendship blossomed and continued to do so even though they didn't have much actual time together; Kikyou was always busy with her Miko duties and Inuyasha had to make sure he returned home to the Palace every now and then. But right from the start, Kikyou was under a misapprehension regarding Inuyasha and the boy had not found a way to correct her assumptions of him. She presumed that as a hanyou, Inuyasha was unwanted and alone and in doing so she also presumed that he wanted to wish to become full youkai by using the jewel.

This was the first time that Inuyasha realised that the jewel could grant a wish and the idea took hold of his mind very quickly. If he could become full youkai he would be just like the rest of his family and no one else would dare to look down on him ever again. The voice he heard in his head was encouraging; he would no longer be the weaker of his siblings, and he would no longer cause his parents' shame. The inner voice seemed strange to Inuyasha; he heard it without thinking anymore and it was saying things that he'd never thought even in his darkest moments. For instance he knew his parents had never been ashamed of what he was; he also knew despite what the voice said, he was very important to Shu.

By now Inuyasha's original four weeks had lengthened to include a few days away from the Palace in each week after he told his father he was dividing his time between family and his farm. He knew he was digging a very big hole for himself for when Inu no Taishou found out he was being dishonest, but the small voice justified his deceit, saying that it would be worth the trouble he would be in when found out.

After several weeks of developing friendship Kikyou broached a solution to the making of a wish, she knew the young hanyou had developed tender feelings towards her; he had given her a precious gift as a token. She too found herself caring for him in a way she had never cared for anyone before and she was sick in her heart at the slaughter she had to make to keep the jewel pure. But if Inuyasha were to wish on the gem and became completely human, he and Kikyou could live together in harmony and the jewel would cause no further problems for anyone. Inuyasha thought the idea of turning human was ridiculous and said so, but Kikyou was adamant; she wouldn't let him use the jewel to become youkai.

She reasoned that it would be impossible for them to be together if he was full youkai or remained hanyou, the mate of either would never be a normal woman in the eyes of any, and would not be welcome anywhere. Inuyasha thought she was being a bit selfish, he liked her very much; but he certainly wasn't prepared to give up his youkai strength for anyone and he went to the hill overlooking the village to think. It was peaceful for the moment, with the wind in his hair and in the quiet the voice he'd now grown accustomed to hearing started to reason with him once more.

Would it really be so bad to become human? Surely full human was better than hanyou in the same way full youkai was better? In fact it might be the best solution: he already owned a large and growing estate, if he were fully human more people would come to occupy the area and add to his prosperity. He would become Lord and Landowner in the manner of his own father and be higher ranked than Sesshoumaru who would never be Lord of the West until his father passed away. That thought brought a smirk to his face as he imagined Shu fuming as he knelt on a cushion lower down than Inuyasha and their father.

Inuyasha would have a beautiful wife and children, perhaps eventually an army at his beck and call, his father would have to consult him on serious matters and his opinion would carry great weight. He would be influential in the jurisdiction of the land, making laws that his people would be forced to abide. Under the rosy glow of this new idea, Inuyasha went back to meet Kikyou and told her that he thought it was a good idea to use the jewel to be human, but he would give it some more thought over the next few days. Once Kikyou had retired for the evening and Kaede had said goodnight to Shinju giving her a last cracker, Inuyasha and Shinju walked to the forest and then took off for home in the West.

Inuyasha thought hard on the journey home, sometimes talking aloud as if reasoning with the voice in his head. Now it was inferring that he could still wish to be full youkai once he'd got the jewel in his hand, regardless of Kikyou; but his soliloquizing alarmed his listener. She had often been disturbed by her young master's jaunts, she too could feel the pull of the jewel and felt threatened by it and now she was sure of the danger to her Inuyasha Pup. When they reached the Palace and Inuyasha had gone to his rooms, Shinju apologised to him in her head before going to disclose his plans to his father.

Shinju didn't know that Inuyasha had kept secret his comings and goings from his Papa or that he had actively lied and when she had finished telling of her concerns and answering his questions, Inu no Taishou was absolutely furious. Sesshoumaru attended his father immediately on feeling the spike of angry youki that flashed through the Palace, as did Susumu; the friends reached the General at the same time and saw Shinju in abject submission on the floor. Just as quickly as it had risen, the youki abated and Inu no Taishou was calm enough to ask Shinju to repeat her story. The youkai bitch did so, quietly, but with certainty in her words and was then dismissed under orders not to repeat what she knew, or to alert Inuyasha that she had spoken with his father.

Inu no Taishou asked Sesshoumaru to ascertain what facts he could, by going to the village and speaking with the Miko, but not to risk her arrows and to report back immediately. Then Susumu was asked for all the information that was known about this jewel. The kitsune thought hard, his mind going back over the years to assess any information he had.

"The Shikon no Tama is said to be able to give great power to the one who holds it; I would think it capable as Shinju has suggested of being able to confer a wish, but it is said to be tricky and self-aware."

"It sounds as if it were created by Kitsune?"

"No Sire, it is unique and formed from the heart of a Priestess, Midoriko; it is said to contain warring youkai and the priestess herself."

"I have heard of this Midoriko, so it is _that_ jewel; but that happened many moons ago for humans."

"It has now come into the care of a Priestess named Kikyou, who is extremely powerful and is able to keep the jewel purified; but it has been causing her to be a target for many who wish to have this jewel."

"Including it would seem _my_ idiot son; I need to know how he found out about this and why he has been so determined to be dishonest about everything…"

"Sire, it would seem that the jewel is sentient…from what Shinju has said and Inuyasha is not experienced with such magic…"

"You think it speaks with him…is influencing him in some way?"

"It is possible…some of the things he is supposed to have said or thought do not sit completely true with the boy's character."

"You are correct Susu, and I will question him. Would you fetch him immediately please, even if he has already retired?" Inu no Taishou sighed and opened the drawer in his desk to bring out the leather strap he kept there. Susumu flinched when he saw it and Inu no Taishou gave him a wry grin.

"Memories Susu?"

"Yes Sire, of course I remember…but please I beg clemency for Inuyasha, he is still such a pup."

"I know My Son's age and makeup well Susu; if you feel the need to run interference you would do well to remind Sesshoumaru of it when he returns." Inu no Taishou said firmly and Susumu heard the warning and after bowing low, he went to fetch Inuyasha. The boy was in bed but not asleep, he too had felt the youki of his father and wondered, but had known better than to interrupt. He hadn't for one moment thought it concerned him; but when Susumu came in and insisted that Inuyasha accompany him not even giving him time to dress, he started to feel afraid.

It was not Inu no Taishou's way to prolong interviews or to make the one being interviewed even more apprehensive, purely for the sake of doing so; he had no need to resort to such petty techniques that merely served to fluster, unnerve and subdue. Especially when Inuyasha's reaction to seeing his stern and angry face, and the strap that was clearly displayed, was exactly what he'd been hoping for. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head subconsciously; his heart rate rose and he definitely whimpered. None of these were the actions of a pup that had chosen to be defiant and was now challenging his position in the family. Not that it would have been wrong of Inuyasha to want to do that, but if lying and cheating was his way of doing so, it would have left much to be desired.

The whimper reached the father's heart and he assured his son that he would listen to all Inuyasha had to say before reaching judgement and that if any punishment was merited it would not be dealt out in anger.


	82. Sesshoumaru Takes Charge

Sesshoumaru Takes Charge

When Sesshoumaru reached the village where the Shikon jewel was kept, it was already night and he reigned in his youki so that he could make a silent and unnoticed inspection. The scent of death hung in the air as did the remaining aura of purifying energy. To lesser youkai than he, this would perhaps not be quite so noticeable, but for him it had the effect of making him nauseous and he didn't know how Inuyasha could have stood staying around here. But then he reasoned that Inuyasha's scent was not very conspicuous in the village, it was more apparent in the forest and the high hills surrounding it.

Sesshoumaru decided that nothing would be gained by attempting to disturb the Priestess until the morning; she had a young sibling to protect, which might make her dangerous even to him. But he could not be idle until the daytime; his usual habit of meditating would not suffice at the moment because thinking was making him angry and disturbing his youkai. Inuyasha had gone too far this time and if he started to prejudge the boy before hearing from Kikyou, there would be further trouble. So he took himself off to explore the surrounding areas of forest and grassland that would serve to calm him and give him a more peaceful frame of mind.

For a while Sesshoumaru relished in the solitude and the fragrance of the wild grasses; so much so that he indulged himself by taking off his boots and walking barefoot, a childhood luxury he rarely permitted himself now. It would not be seemly for the Heir to the West to be seen in anything less than perfect attire, at least not in public; but for now with his youki suppressed, no one else would be any the wiser. In all directions barring the village, the aspect was pleasant to his senses except for another small area that seemed to be no part of the human dwellings. Something was strange and alerted the young Taiyoukai; therefore, pushing aside his natural revulsion to the rising and appalling smell, he made his way silently to a small cave.

The sound of voices however stopped him from going in and he listened from outside; they were talking about the jewel. Sesshoumaru learned that one was a human male bandit who was gravely injured from burns, and who lusted for both the jewel and the young Miko who nursed him. The other was a youkai; too small to gain the jewel himself and who had been thwarted by Kikyou from obtaining it when she slew his bigger host. Sesshoumaru was then appalled at the suggestion of the youkai who encouraged the human to allow him and other base youkai to consume him and continue to live through them.

Between them they could easily overcome the Miko and violate both her and the jewel; she deserved nothing but misery, pretending to be pure minded whilst at the same time trysting with an abomination such as the hanyou. Sesshoumaru had heard enough and entered the cave forthwith; he had already determined that the human was dying and was disgusted with the creature who contemplated such a fate for the kind minded girl who had been nursing him. Her clean scent was obviously untainted by any male, let alone his still immature brother; and Sesshoumaru had no compunction in ending the life that hung by a thread, swiftly and cleanly.

Next he turned his attention to the conniving and thoroughly malevolent spider youkai. Eight red eyes glowed maliciously at Sesshoumaru as the creature hissed angrily at him, blaming him for destroying yet another who could have helped him. The spider wished to know why the Inu youkai had interfered. When Sesshoumaru deigned to answer that the only abomination around the Miko was the now dead human and not Sesshoumaru's young brother, the spider knew he was doomed. He died hissing more threats, but thankfully without power to carry them out, and Sesshoumaru used his Dokkaso to eradicate any traces of the bodies. In the morning, the stench of decay had almost cleared outside the cave and was far less offensive to the sensitive nose of an Inu.

Sesshoumaru had just finished his breakfast of fresh rabbit and was sitting with his back against a tree trunk when he saw a human girl walking towards the cave. She was only a child and not old enough to be the Miko, therefore Sesshoumaru concluded that this was the younger sister. He watched as the girl went inside and then immediately came out at a run calling for Kikyou and soon the Miko appeared. Instead of going into the cave, the older female turned in Sesshoumaru's direction and had an arrow nocked and pointed at him in one smooth movement. Sesshoumaru stood still and waited; she couldn't see him clearly, stood as he was beneath the shadow of the trees and he was quite certain he could catch any arrow that might be let loose, but nothing happened, Kikyou too was patient.

**Meanwhile;**

"Are you very angry with me Papa?" Inuyasha whispered, but Inu no Taishou was pleased to see that his son could look him in the eye, albeit askance and from beneath his fringe.

"Yes My Son; I am very angry at, and immensely disappointed in you. Do you know why?"

"No Papa." Inuyasha replied, but he had to look away at that, his reply was not quite honest and his father's face was too stern. There was also no warmth in the golden eyes that surveyed him and the young hanyou knew his trouble was serious and he couldn't help but tremble. Suddenly this imposing male was not familiar, he did not seem to be his father and Inuyasha realised he was looking at the face of the Western General, Alpha of the Inu and one who brooked no dissembling when he was wanting straight answers.

"Very well, I shall take into consideration your plea of ignorance when I decide what to do with you. I am concerned with your dealings with the Shikon no Tama jewel." The father said while taking note of the flash of anger in the eyes and the blush that he saw spread over his son's face. "I shall tell you what I have been told already Inuyasha, if you wish to agree or dissent anything you may do so after you have waited until I ask. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa." Inuyasha said softly. Inu no Taishou understood the pup was nervous but he had used the no nonsense technique often on many young Inu in his armies and knew it worked. It would work again to get to the bottom of this mess even though Inuyasha was still much younger than any of the soldiers.

"I'm led to believe that you heard of the strength giving jewel from merchants to your land and that you sought out further information on the night of your humanity. You then lied to me about where you would be spending your holidays and took advantage of your school break to search out the Guardian Miko in her village. Your purpose was to assess how you could procure the jewel for yourself and then you learned it could convey a wish. Thereby after gaining the girl's trust, you decided that you should become human and live with her, whilst becoming a human lord and cementing ties with your father. Although after giving Kikyou some assurances you then decided on your way home that perhaps once you were in possession of the jewel you could revert back to your original desire to become full youkai, either way would destroy the jewel. Is my information correct in essence Inuyasha?"

"Who told you all of this Papa?"

"One whom I trust, one who is worried for you and who loves you dearly. But you have not answered my question Inuyasha."

"It was Shinju, wasn't it…she shouldn't have interfered…it's not her business to tell tales about me…"

"**INUYASHA**; **answer my question**." Inu no Taishou thundered, taking the wind out of Inuyasha's sails. He stopped the self-righteous sulk that was starting and answered his father.

"Some of it's right; I did find out about the jewel, I wanted to be stronger and then when I found out it could grant a wish I wanted to be full youkai. No one would think I was different if I weren't hanyou. I did a lot of thinking about it. No one would be ashamed of me then. Is it wrong to want to be full youkai?"

"No, it isn't wrong of itself and I do understand why you would be tempted by the wish. I want you to tell me all, and I _mean_ all, of the thoughts that have occurred to you since you learned of the jewel. I do not care how silly they seem to you, nor how long they take to tell and if I have to I will beat them out of you." Inu no Taishou threatened fiercely in order to make his son speak freely. There was something sinister about the unnatural aura that was clinging to Inuyasha and the father needed answers. With an alarmed glance at his father, Inuyasha sighed and started to speak, after a while it became less difficult and when Inu no Taishou opened his arms to his son the boy found it easier still.

**Morning in the Village;**

"You do not attempt to kill This Youkai indiscriminately Maiden; that goes in your favour." The young lord said, still making sure he was shadowed; he didn't want the Miko to connect him with his brother yet, not at least until she told him what he wanted to know.

"I do not consider myself a murderess Youkai; unlike you, that preyed upon a sick and defenceless man."

"The creature was at death's door with no hope of recovery; I merely put him out of his considerable misery, however he was far from harmless. He was planning to allow himself to be devoured by youkai and then come for you and the jewel; he was aided by a small youkai that bore you a grudge. I despatched them both as was my right; the unnatural abomination that would have resulted could have caused problems." Sesshoumaru said firmly and as Kikyou digested his words she felt a shudder run through her frame and she sought out his aura.

"You do not lie Youkai; why are you here though, do you seek the jewel's power? I warn you that I will not give it up. My life's duty is to see that it remain pure."

"I have no interest in artificial power; I have no need of such, my own strength is almost unmatched and will continue to grow." His words were conceited and yet Kikyou knew them to be true and not mere bragging. His aura stayed the same.

"Again you do not lie, Youkai; yet you are here for some purpose."

"I have no need to fabricate; it matters little to me whether or not the truth is desirable to you. I do as I do and am only answerable to my father. Tell me what is to be the fate of this jewel; it would seem an onerous responsibility and it is nothing but danger for human and youkai alike while it exists. "

"I have a plan to use it properly…not that it concerns you."

"Let me be the judge of that; is this a plan of your own mind or does it come from another source? Before you become angry I will alert you to the gem. I can feel it trying to gain influence over me; it suggests that I take your sister hostage, that I can move faster than you and that you could not stop me. These thoughts are not my own, it is beneath me to harm a child or any who do not deserve death. Therefore I conclude that the jewel can suggest ideas to those it is close to or whom it chooses, and any plan you make should be made only with the knowledge that it may be the jewel who wants it carried out."

Kikyou thought long and hard, she was a sensible girl and had great self-control; her life had not been easy and she worked hard, genuinely caring about those in her care. But it was true that she had never considered marriage before, let alone with someone who she knew little about, even if it had seemed an ideal solution for them both. The youkai was just watching and waiting, she still wasn't sure of his motive for coming but he had great power, restrained and controlled and yet she was not uneasy.

"I have no choice, I have an agreement and it will use the jewel's wish. It is not a selfish or harmful desire; only to turn a despised hanyou into a human whom I shall wed, thereby giving him a home and both of us a normal life.

"Did this hanyou say he was despised and homeless?"

"He didn't have to; a hanyou has no place in either society that spawned him, a cruel but true fact and one he didn't deny." Kikyou said but to Sesshoumaru it seemed as though she were more resigned than in love. He would feel no remorse at disillusioning her about his brother, but he also had an idea of his own.

"If there was another wish that would prove effective, and the hanyou released you from your arrangement, would you feel relieved?" Sesshoumaru said, his golden eyes missing nothing and his face impassive, despite his growing anger at the hurtful claims of his little brother. In fact he was so caught up in the realisation that Inuyasha had virtually disowned his family for the sake of the jewel that he almost missed the whispered reply.

"Perhaps; I suppose I know that he would rather be youkai than human, it was what he wanted in the beginning…it was a sudden change. You are probably correct about the jewel's influence; but I will not have him harmed just to change the wish."

"Inuyasha has withheld pertinent information from you; or to be charitable he has not corrected your erroneous impression. He is far from an abused and hated pup; indeed he is much loved and is a Prince of the West, second son of Inu no Taishou and half-brother to This Sesshoumaru. He is only a child in reality and although acceptance is not always forthcoming outside of the family, he is not neglected."

"Inuyasha is your brother? He seemed young, but not a child."

"Perhaps not as humans view things, but to youkai, he is but a pup."

"I thought him a friend…he seemed honest…I thought he liked us, both my sister and me."

"I am sure he does and most of the time he is truthful. We found out about this business only last night and I am sure our father has got the truth from him; but for now I would like to see this jewel, it is of importance to the peace of my father's lands and peoples." Sesshoumaru waited while Kikyou tested his aura once more to make sure this was no act of cunning in order for him to gain the jewel himself. He permitted the search only because his father insisted on diplomacy even for humans; but had he wanted the jewel, Kikyou would not have proved a hindrance to him.

The Miko made a decision and invited Sesshoumaru to see the Shikon no Tama in situ at the shrine; however she asked him to be discreet. He was surprised; it was quite an unremarkable gem, but once again he could feel it trying to intrude on his mind, it seemed agitated and Kikyou noticed its disturbance. The jewel seemed afraid of the Taiyoukai if that was at all possible for an inanimate object; perhaps there was something in the thought that it had a form of life after all.

"Miko, you should take the jewel in your hands to keep it pure, meditate to strengthen your mind against any suggestion and wish for it to cease to exist."

"Could it be that simple?"

"I don't see why not; are you strong enough not to allow it to speak to you? If not This Sesshoumaru can do it."

"No, thank you; I am strong enough and it is my responsibility…should something go wrong?"

"This Sesshoumaru will be here and I will guard you." Once more he just watched as the Miko prayed over the jewel and meditated and suddenly in an anti-climactic puff of pink, the Shikon no Tama vanished and Kikyou could feel in her spirit that the influence was completely gone. The dissipation of its power was felt for many miles and the unknown oppression it had exerted over the minds of all was lifted.

"I thank you for your advice Lord Sesshoumaru."

"There is no need, but I think my brother wishes to speak with you." He replied as he saw Inuyasha standing with their father over by the forest edge. Sesshoumaru saw that the pup had his head bowed and there was strong evidence that tears had been shed, apart from the shame that was rolling off him. Suddenly he felt great anger again and he walked away after nodding to his father who had a tight grip on his younger son's arm. Sesshoumaru left in a ball of youki as Kikyou walked over to Inuyasha.

With the jewel gone, it was as if her eyes had been opened and Kikyou could now see quite clearly that the hanyou was still a child in manner and in his way of holding himself. She felt some grief for her lost opportunity, but was old enough to know that if their plan had come to pass, they would more than likely have regretted it in the long run. Kikyou went over and forestalled Inuyasha's apology for misleading her by holding up her hand.

"You do not need to worry about me Inuyasha; I know now that the jewel spoke with you, influencing you. Perhaps in the future you could be more open if people misunderstand you though; it might save you further punishment." Kikyou said. She was absolutely certain from Inuyasha's demeanour that the boy had been disciplined by the stern faced parent. Inuyasha blushed, but he spoke clearly;

"I do like you Kikyou; really I do, but…"

"We can remain friends then; Kaede would miss you and Shinju, that is if…"

"My Son will be able to visit; you are very kind and understanding. We need to return now though. You have my grateful thanks Miko…Kikyou, for your kindnesses to my errant son." Inu no Taishou then steered Inuyasha away and the pair took off on the father's youki cloud to return to the Palace where Inuyasha was going to be at leisure to ponder over his father's words and actions of the previous night, for the rest of the day.


	83. Guilt and Forgiveness

Guilt and Forgiveness

Inuyasha slid open the doors that led to the private part of the gardens that only the family could use and gazed with longing at his favourite tree. There was a special branch he preferred that allowed him oversight of everything else, but he was denied the comfort of his old friend because he had been told to stay in his rooms to meditate on all he'd learned the previous night. Inu no Taishou had told him that he would be fetched for the evening meal but until then he was to stay put and think hard.

So Inuyasha pulled his futon close to the open doors and lay down on his stomach, cushioning his head on his folded arms and gazed out on the garden, thinking. He also dozed off at regular intervals breathing in deeply the scents of the garden that lingered in the heavy warm air. When he awoke however he mulled over his father's words carefully and sighed. Now that the influence of the jewel was gone from his mind it was clear how much trouble it had caused him personally in making him bitter and forgetful of the love and goodness he did know despite his dual heritage. He had felt anger and guilt but he knew that Papa had understood and didn't condemn him for his thoughts and desires.

Inu no Taishou too was thinking on his son; he passed the boy's door when he knew his pup was asleep, only too glad that the nasty and malicious aura that had recently tainted Inuyasha's normal one had truly gone now. It would do his son good to just rest and think without further distraction; besides he needed to update his anxious mate about what was happening with her second son. Sitting down in their private parlour with refreshments, Inu no Taishou relished in the touch of his Lady as she massaged his shoulders and neck, helping rid him of the stress of his headache, but doing nothing for his growing desire for her.

As she realised the effect that she was having on her mate, The Lady stopped what she was doing and served the tea; her mate was going nowhere and getting nothing until he told her everything. But judging by the sombre and slightly exasperated expression on Inu no Taishou's face, she was going to have to prompt him for the answers she required.

"Did that cursed jewel do anything permanent to My Son…will Inuyasha be alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I am sure he will be fine; I must reward Sesshoumaru for his prompt and satisfying solution…I'm very glad that he didn't think to bring the jewel back here."

"It was that dangerous?"

"I had to listen to My Pup remember every slight, every humiliation, every injustice he has felt in his whole life, recalled with more than normal clarity and warped into inaccuracies that hurt him again as he recalled them. None of the memories was a lie, but it was as if he'd never been reassured, or had them dealt with; the jewel warped his memory. I could see his aura spike with anger and frustration and each time something else was present, an unusual aura that was alien to Inuyasha."

"But he does know the truth; he knows we love him and don't tolerate any bigotry towards him doesn't he?"

"Of course he does and his normal aura is contented most of the time; these were old incidents that have been discussed fully with Inuyasha. They can still be recalled by him should he choose to do so, but with annoyance mainly, and he has never before shown the hatred which was in his eyes and voice yesterday. The jewel was twisting his very personality; but thankfully at least he is not harmed."

"No? I heard him yelping.

"Inuyasha is nowhere near as stoic as Sesshoumaru."

"He is not as strong as Our Eldest."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Facts are facts My Love."

"I haven't harmed Inuyasha My Mate; but he has to learn."

"I thought you understood his desire concerning the jewel and that as you've just said he was under its influence."

"I do understand; I don't even think he is wrong to want to become full youkai, but he went about it completely the wrong way. He put himself in great danger, not only from the jewel but also the Miko; she is very powerful, suppose she had purified Inuyasha on sight? My Mate, we might _never _have known what had happened to him." Inu no Taishou's voice trembled as that terrible thought sank into his mate's heart and although she wanted to know what else had happened last night, she suddenly needed to see her second son.

"I must go to him My Love."

"Of course, take him his lunch, but he is not to leave his room until I fetch him for dinner." Inu no Taishou understood that the need to see for herself an endangered pup was strong in any mother, but for a zealously protective Inu Bitch , it was not something he could or wanted to forbid.

"How is he?"

"Sore, contrite, tired and embarrassed in a nutshell. He told me in no uncertain terms that he 'hates me' and thinks I am a 'cruel bastard'. But as I said to him, and he didn't deny it, the jewel was influencing, not controlling or compelling him; his actions were all his own."

"Thank goodness."

"You think that being disrespectful to his father is a good thing My Mate?"

"Yes, it shows he is acting normally and you know he doesn't truly hate you, he is just angry."

"I think he hates me at the moment; I was not as lenient with him as I have been in the past."

By now Inuyasha had woken up from his doze and was leaning, arms crossed against the garden door frame staring out across the grass and towards the trees but seeing nothing. Papa had understood him, but the understanding hadn't excused Inuyasha from his father's anger. He had gone from the gentle concerned Papa who had encouraged his son to open up, listening to Inuyasha's grievances, to the General of the West who tolerated no lies or dissembling. The young hanyou remembered every word and sentence of their exchange.

He had been silent for quite a while after finishing speaking with his father and the older youkai had waited patiently, just stroking his son's hair and ears as Inuyasha sat by him on the floor. Inu no Taishou had such great control of his aura that it was impossible for Inuyasha to know how his father was feeling about him now. However, he could hazard a guess and taking a forlorn glance at the strap that was on the table he asked;

"Are you still angry with me Papa?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I am still very angry and I am still disappointed."

"Disappointed why? I thought you said you understood."

"The fact that I understand why you wish to become full youkai has no bearing on the reasons I am angry and disappointed in you. Now have you finished telling me everything, do you wish to add anything else My Son?"

"No, at least, not at the moment…wait; I still don't see why I can't use the jewel."

"Very well; there is something important you should know, it is more than probable that the jewel is influencing your thoughts. Having listened to you I am certain it has done so; the pattern of your speech, not to mention the disturbance in your memories is twisted."

"I thought sometimes the voice in my head didn't quite sound like the way I thought things."

"So you said."

"Well it's the jewel's fault then, not mine…be angry with the Shikon not me."

"Inuyasha My Son, suggesting things to you and forcing you to do them are not the same thing and at no time did the jewel's consciousness compel you to act the way you did. Now it is your turn to listen to me."

"Yes Papa." Inuyasha replied in a sullen overtone. The voice was back in his head suggesting that it was cruel and harsh to make him pay for his misdemeanour when all he wanted was to become stronger and less of a disappointment. Inu no Taishou had seen that his pup had become distracted and now he recognised the signs that the jewel was speaking to his son. So the Alpha growled low, demanding his son's attention and Inuyasha's instincts brought him back to the situation at hand. Once he could see the normal look of intelligence in Inuyasha's eyes, the father proceeded;

"After listening to you and others, I feel I have a grasp on all that has happened. You learned of this jewel from merchants and you began to covert it and the wish it could grant. To gain this end you made elaborate plans to deceive your family into thinking you would be elsewhere, under the protection of others whom we trusted. Do you claim that the jewel suppressed your conscience in this matter?"

"It could have…"

"Did it Inuyasha, or did you know that you were doing wrong?" Inu no Taishou watched his son's normally guileless face wash over with great anger, before shame and sadness settled on his features.

"A bit of both; I knew it was wrong, although it didn't always seem so bad at the time." Inuyasha swallowed hard as he tried to defend himself.

"It didn't occur to you to come and ask your father about this possibility?" The father asked and the surprise that crossed Inuyasha's face was its own answer.

"I didn't think…"

"Clearly." was the firm riposte. And Inuyasha had to look away from the hard light in his father's stern eyes. Inu no Taishou was not fooled by the act of submission however, he was aware that the jewel was still very much a forceful presence in his young son's mind and there was more to say yet about Inuyasha's conduct. A few salient points that would hopefully make Inuyasha sober up and think before acting in future were also in order and he carried on relentlessly.

"You then put your plan into action and befriended the young miko who guards the gem. You do not realise how fortunate you have been in this entire debacle; you could have been purified immediately, turned to dust and vaporized. However, thankfully you are not; but you then act in a dishonourable manner towards her. You allow her to believe you are friendless; you do not correct her misunderstanding and let her develop romantic feelings just so that you can deceive her, going along with her idea to turn you human rather than youkai.

"I do like Kikyou…"

"Are you ready and old enough to take on a mate along with all the responsibilities?"

"Well, no, not yet…even Shu's not ready yet."

"Quite, but you felt you could play with the girl's feelings."

"I didn't think that far ahead, I wanted the jewel."

"Allow me to carry on Inuyasha; you briefly consider the life of a human prince which you erroneously felt would mean you would be able to 'lord' it over Sesshoumaru. Then you change your mind again and meant to lie to the young woman about becoming human, you would have stolen the jewel under that pretext to become full youkai. Stupid pup, you were not thinking at all; suppose she doesn't wait for you and makes the wish herself, thinking you love her. You would become human yes, but that wouldn't be like your human night now, there would be no youkai come morning and you would die of your mortality within a few years." Then Inu no Taishou stopped as a horrifying thought crossed his mind;

"Pray that she doesn't use the jewel Inuyasha herself; you may look like an adolescent boy when human, but you are really150 years old. Humans do not live that long; you might become just a pile of human dust and bones. But perhaps you feel that you could still use the jewel to become youkai? It would be just as bad, if not worse for your family; I would probably have to destroy you before you could fall prey to the madness that would consume your mind. I will not have anyone, not even my son, running amok and dangerously uncontrolled, throughout the lands. Your bloodlines are too strong for you as youkai with human blood, and even if you were to rid yourself of human blood you would be remain unbalanced once more; you would need to make too many changes at a fundamental level. It is not a risk you should be prepared to take."

Finally he had got the message through; Inuyasha was shaking, and even his ears were a quiver. The boy who now looked up at him was horrified and afraid and held his arms out like a little child obviously wanting his father's comfort, but Inu no Taishou was not in a position to offer him that yet.

"I think you are out of immediate danger for now Inuyasha, your brother should be making sure that the Shikon jewel is not used to change you and in the morning I will take you to apologise to the young woman for deceiving her. Now though it is time, go and steady yourself against the desk."

"No, it's not fair, haven't I been through enough already?"

"You deceived your family, your tutor and your guest, had anything happened to you, all would have felt the blame. You lied to a young maiden and deceived her too, had you been purified or turned human and died, we would have searched and found out eventually what had happened and she and her whole village would have been destroyed by me and your brother in our anger and pain. Your selfish attitude would have cost them dear. As of yet although you have been afraid, you have shown no remorse or sorrow for the situations you could have so casually caused."

"I am sorry…I am."

"No Inuyasha, I'm afraid you cannot be excused from all of this." Inu no Taishou said before picking up the strap and leading his reluctant son to the desk.

That had been the previous evening, before the jewel's destruction and the subsequent clearing of Inuyasha's mind. Now the boy felt nothing but shame; he had accused his father of cruelty and said that he hated him, he'd refused to show Inu no Taishou any respect or say goodnight when he had been escorted to his room. He had yet to say that he was truly sorry for his conduct even when he knew that his father had kept guard over him all that sleepless night from the corridor. But he was; Inuyasha was not a cold pup, he needed and wanted to give and receive love and he hated being in disgrace.

Even as late as that morning when they had gone to the village, Inuyasha had resented his father's interference; he was still sore in not only body, but his soul also ached at least until the jewel was destroyed and his heart became lighter as his mind cleared of the jewel's influence. He had sheepishly, but sincerely apologised to Kikyou and wanted to thank Sesshoumaru, but he had already left. Now Inuyasha was confined to his room until his father came for him at dinner time, an event he awaited eagerly so that he could really feel his father's forgiveness and yet at the same time with trepidation in case his father wasn't ready to forgive.

Suddenly the door slid open and his mother walked in and took a tray bearing food that smelled delicious from the servant and placed it on a small table. There were many things she too wanted to say to her son, to impress on his mind her own censure, but with one look at his defeated face her anger fled. Instead she went to him and folded him in her arms, holding him tight, snuffling her nose in his hair.

"We could have lost you, so easily; lost you Inuyasha, forever, what would we have done?" The Lady whispered and felt him shudder before he clutched her back. She was offering the first comfort Inuyasha had had since the previous dreadful night and he was desperate for the contact. His whole body was trembling and all he could whisper was how sorry he was; really, really sorry. His mother petted him as she used to when he was younger and first in her care; eventually calming the boy down until he was able to come to the table and eat, fussing over him as if he were a tiny whelp.

The door slid open again and this time Inu no Taishou stepped in. Immediately Inuyasha went to him and bared his neck in a distinct display of submission and his father studied him carefully for a few minutes before growling his acceptance. Yet the atmosphere stayed tense until Inuyasha knelt down and bowed, apologising again, this time for his rude behaviour; he was obviously sincere and finally his father smiled at him. Then when Inuyasha admitted that he didn't hate his father either, Inu no Taishou opened his arms to allow his pup to come to him.

"I may have to risk your ire further though Inuyasha; you are a good boy and in a privileged position. You have lands that you own and manage well, but because of this I feel that you have also been indulged; you have had more unsupervised freedom than has been good for a pup your age. So from now on until you prove yourself more mature, you will not leave the grounds of the Palace or your farmlands without an escort again. You have proved it too easy to give your guard the slip."

"Papa I'm not a baby...I'll promise you not to do anything again."

"You cannot promise me that Inuyasha, and I won't take the chance with your life. This need you have to change yourself is too deeply ingrained; it's been your desire for a long time, since you were very small. Should you hear of anything else that would grant your wish, you would want to find out about it, regardless. I shall require your promise to your Alpha that should such a temptation arise again, you would first seek out your parents or your older brother for advice."

"I will Papa."

"That's not enough My Pup." Inu no Taishou said, and his face started to change, lengthening his jaw and gaining fearsome fangs. His eyes too changed; glowing red and teal and his power was overwhelming even though he barely used any of his youki. It was enough to subject Inuyasha to the will of his Alpha, and as the fangs clamped around the back of his pup's neck, Inu no Taishou invoked his son's youkai in response. Inuyasha's youkai made his promise to his father, his Alpha, and the hanyou would not be able to disobey such a demand. It would keep him safe from acting immediately on any further dangerous impulses before consulting with his Alphas.

When the promise had been extracted and his youki returned to its proper levels, the father once more gazed upon his son's features. Inuyasha was still subdued and pale, there was still some discomfort from his punishment the evening before and he was a tad apprehensive. The pup's aura only completely balanced once Inu no Taishou gave him a hug and a kiss to his forehead that told Inuyasha he was forgiven.

"I am sorry that I could not just put all of this down to a youthful mistake Inuyasha, I am sorry I had to be so hard on you, but you must meditate on all the implications, free of the jewel in your mind. So rest well My Son and consider until dinner time when we shall be pleased to have you back with us." With that the Lord and Lady took their leave and left Inuyasha who was tired and relieved to his futon. The boy's heart was lighter than it had been for many weeks, he was the other side of his deceptions and felt the better for it and he was cognizant of his narrow escape…this time.

As with most young things, Inuyasha bounced back quickly, especially when the scent of dinner wafted to his rooms and he heard his father coming to free him from his solitude. The father was happy to see the normal gleam back in his son's eyes and ruffled the hair between Inuyasha's ears. The family was waiting for their arrival and before they sat down to eat Inuyasha went over to Sesshoumaru to thank him for getting rid of the jewel.

"Thank you Shu." He said happily, and turned towards his seat. However the others were alerted to further trouble when the older boy's aura changed.

"I was glad to be able to free any from the effects of such a detestable and irredeemable object Inuyasha and kindly remember that my name is Sesshoumaru. I only permit 'Shu' as the name given to me by my younger brother whom you have effectively killed. Now if everyone will excuse me, I shall eat in my chambers." He got up and with a glance at his father who granted him permission to leave with a nod of his head, Sesshoumaru swept out to the astonishment of his siblings and the misery of one. Mother and Father shared a look and Inu no Taishou said to her;

"So much for his perceived impassivity My Mate; Sesshoumaru is hurting too, but this is not something I can sort out."

"May I be excused Papa; I want to see Shu." Inuyasha said sadly. But his father said no; Inuyasha must wait until later to try to repair the damage; it was a sad fact that wrongdoing often had far reaching effects on others that were not considered at the time. It put a dampener on the evening for Inuyasha, and he didn't enjoy his meal at all, the empty space where Sesshoumaru normally sat was most eloquent. It was clear that it would be up to him to make things right between himself and his older brother.


	84. Broken Bond?

Broken Bond?

"No you may not leave Sesshoumaru; I don't care how many 'obligations' you have in other places, while there is disharmony in the West, your first obligation is here."

"I have caused no disharmony Father and therefore cannot be of any assistance to aid you." Sesshoumaru was once again formally pompous and it nearly caused his father to roll his eyes at his eldest. His son and heir was always so coldly defensive when he was hurt; withdrawing inwards instead of confronting the problem, relying on his own sometimes questionable strengths rather than asking for help. That was where Inuyasha could help, the younger boy was the opposite; full of fire and quite capable of annoying anyone but without malice. Inuyasha was far more open by nature, he could hide nothing well and he patently adored his older sibling.

It was not Sesshoumaru's fault; his mother had been exactly the same when she was younger, but her mate had helped her learn to trust and she had far more experience in dealing with life than had their son. Sesshoumaru had yet to know how a mate bonding could help him, and that event would be a far off thing if he didn't learn to lighten up first. Now though the General had to help his eldest two to sort out their difficulties again and it became harder to do the older Inuyasha got, he was not going to always be as obliging as when he was younger. Inu no Taishou went to speak with his mate hoping she could suggest ideas that would help after Sesshoumaru left in a quietly controlled huff.

"What is this My Love, is the General of the West having more trouble with his two little boys than all of his army put together?"

"I think _you_ would have trouble with them if they knew you thought them 'little' boys My Mate." Inu no Taishou chuckled. The Lady smiled back at him;

"But they are My Love; especially when they argue, they both act as if they should still be in the nursery."

"Maybe so, but they are more powerful now than then and can cause more damage."

"What did Sesshoumaru say when you told him he couldn't run away?"

"Not a lot, but I recognised the look very well; it was the one you used to wear just before you ground your heel into my foot."

"Hmmn, you are in trouble then; still never mind, you always used to be able to get me out of my foul moods…you were the only one who could, come to think of it."

"I hated to see you cross, it usually meant that you were upset, you smelled sad."

"You have always been very perceptive; Sesshoumaru is the same as me in that regard."

"I know, just as I know that Inuyasha is the only one who really cares to see beneath his brother's coolness. The other three are similar but closer in age, Sesshoumaru has been alone for too long."

"He hasn't been alone, he has had us and for many years he has had Inuyasha; that's part of the reason he is angry now, he's had a bad fright."

"What should I do with them then My Mate; I don't want this to escalate…"

"It won't, and you should let them sort it out between themselves; just watch from the sidelines to make sure they don't kill each other before making friends again."

"It bothers me that one day Inuyasha will cease to try to make amends; the boy is growing up too and won't always be the one to make the first move."

"And neither should he be; both boys need each other My Love, it is obvious that Inuyasha's sense of self-worth is measured by Sesshoumaru's approval and as for Sesshoumaru, he needs Inuyasha to fight to help him to open up enough to relate to others. He is your heir, but with Inuyasha as his second they will be balanced and therefore formidable."

"I hope that time is long in coming."

"So My Love, do I, but I remember vividly how close we came to losing you, none of us are invincible, not even you."

"I too still have night terrors of that time and am sensible of my mortality.

"I am not suggesting that they are completely left to their own devices for always, guidance is still necessary for our pups, but for now leave them and see how it goes; treat it the same as any other challenge."

"You are wise My Mate; of course I hadn't considered that Sesshoumaru's youkai would consider Inuyasha's actions as a challenge to his Alpha."

Solving this challenge was going to be unlike any others that had been seen around the Western Palace and its lands; and there had been many. After all, almost all families squabbled and challenges for pack position within them, was the norm; taking place privately and quickly as a physical fight was usually fairly swift. Of course with a high profile family there was more interest, but usually there was a general announcement of major changes only. Between Inuyasha and his elder brother however, this challenge and response was made without either party actually realising what was happening.

Inu no Taishou and his Lady prepared to wait this out; it soon became obvious that Inuyasha's human heart was ruling him when it came to his brother, his instincts were completely lacking. Although it was also interesting to the parents, that Sesshoumaru too was acting in almost a human way in his dealings with Inuyasha, as if his instincts were directing him down a different road. Or it could just be that both were being pig headedly stubborn in the manner of siblings at strife anywhere, transcending their different make-ups.

Of course the servants were far too discreet to find obvious entertainment from the situation at hand, but the younger siblings of the pair concerned were nowhere near subtle and watched eagerly as the contretemps developed. Susumu had all but given up trying the diplomatic way; reminding Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha was still only a young pup, not fully realising the trouble he could have been in, only got a terse reply that he had been old enough to consider human marriage. Then he'd been told to mind his own business and get out, which he had done and now waited on Inu no Taishou's advice, that he go home on leave for a while.

The General thought it would do Sesshoumaru no harm to realise he could have caused a diplomatic incident by dismissing an ambassador so summarily. Even when Susumu protested that he had given the advice as a friend, Inu no Taishou insisted; that for the sake of his heir learning a good lesson in diplomacy it would be good for him to apologise to Susumu for his rudeness. There was no excuse for him taking out his frustrations with his brother on a friend; Sesshoumaru's temper could be dangerous and he was old enough to know how to control himself better; a Lord with his responsibilities in the future could not afford to be irrationally provoked.

On the morning of the day after Sesshoumaru walked out on the evening meal, Inuyasha waited for his brother outside his study door. The boy's ears were lowered and his aura subdued; to Jaken's eyes he looked appropriately penitent. The small toad-like youkai was acting as a secretary at the moment to his master and went to inform Sesshoumaru that Lord Inuyasha wished to see him. He came back a few seconds later to inform the Young Lord that his older brother was busy and not to be disturbed.

After he had been turned away a few times, Inuyasha gave up going to Sesshoumaru's suite and tried to intercept him less formally. But the older brother proved to be illusive and Inuyasha only caught glimpses of him around and when he'd tried to bring up the subject at dinner he was rebuked for doing so. Sesshoumaru considered that discussing such matters was not suitable for relaxed atmosphere of the meal. He did however glance at his parents to see how they reacted to his imperious decree and finding neither of them objecting, the older son knew that they were not going to interfere between him and Inuyasha.

It was true that Sesshoumaru was getting some infantile feeling of satisfaction as he annoyed Inuyasha by never letting the boy near to him, but that was not all. He was genuinely angry and didn't want to be provoked into saying or doing something he would regret. Therefore, keeping Inuyasha away from him was essential if Sesshoumaru was to regain his calm equilibrium where it concerned the hanyou. Unfortunately that didn't suit the younger brother at all and never one to take a hint, Inuyasha kept on seeking the elder out.

At first Inuyasha was sorry for the upset he had caused, but this feeling was rapidly vaporising into anger as he knew that Sesshoumaru was deliberately ignoring him. Inuyasha now waited outside of Sesshoumaru's study for hours just sitting, determined to see his brother yet still in vain; and Jaken telling him that Sesshoumaru was very busy, just made him seethe even more. But the final straw came when he heard laughter in the gardens and saw_ all_ of his siblings at play with the remains of a picnic clearly in view.

Sesshoumaru hadn't been busy in his room at all, the entire time that Inuyasha had been sitting almost patiently for his big brother to finish work and speak with him, the older boy had been outside. Inuyasha then had the terrible thought that the same trick had been played on him each time he had waited and one look at Jaken's guilty face confirmed the suspicion; Sesshoumaru had leapt out of his window at the earliest opportunity rather than face his younger ingrate of a brother.

Inuyasha's blood boiled and the whole of the Western Palace was made very aware of what the boy thought about Sesshoumaru. The Lord and Lady looked at one another and wondered just what else Inuyasha had learned at school; but for this one time only, Inu no Taishou would overlook the colourful and inventive words. Sesshoumaru though was furious and he shot like a missile towards Inuyasha who glared at him, although with some trepidation. Inuyasha was determined to stand his ground, his fists clenched, his ears pointed backward and his eyes bright and shining. However he couldn't help but step back as Sesshoumaru nearly knocked him down as he flew past the boy with a growl on his way to his suite.

He'd no sooner raced by than Inuyasha turned to give chase, but he could not hope to match his brother's speed and when he reached Sesshoumaru's rooms, the older brother was inside and ignoring him once more. By now Inuyasha was furious and ignoring Jaken squawking his protests, he barged past and straight through Sesshoumaru's door. He was brought to a halt however by the flash and scent of a green whip of youki that narrowly missed his face. Inuyasha could see his brother's face and the barely contained fury that was in the brilliant amber eyes burning into his own.

Inuyasha supposed he had deserved the near miss, he had been abominably rude especially when he was determined to apologise to Sesshoumaru. He moved towards his brother only to be stopped short again by the whip flicking at his nose. The youki stung him and he hissed and bared his teeth at his brother just before he was struck on his ear by the next green flash. That made the young hanyou yelp and glare back at his brother; and an observer would have noticed the almost identical faces of both at that moment. Inuyasha held his hands up in a placating gesture;

"Alright, alright; I know I was rude OK. I was out of order, but I've been trying to see you…"

"But I have no wish to be in _your_ company Inuyasha, nor listen to your puerile reasoning, or haven't you got that through your thick skull yet." Sesshoumaru sneered and Inuyasha was brought up sharply; he hadn't realised how angry Sesshoumaru was, this was more than a reaction to his earlier outbreak of disrespectfully yelled rudeness. Sesshoumaru was good at controlling himself and at mealtimes he had hardly seemed disturbed at all. Now Inuyasha could see the truth for himself and yet he didn't understand; their bond was jumping all over the place, why was Sesshoumaru so furious with him?

Once more Inuyasha tried to reach Sesshoumaru but was held at bay by the whip flicking at his body; the older boy was not intending to injure him but it still stung. Inuyasha's own ire rose again as he yelped because of another flick on his ear.

"Damnit Shu, pack it in, what's wrong with you?"

"I told you not to call me…"

"Yeah and what's all that rubbish about anyway…I'm not dead."

"It should be obvious what I mean; go away."

"Well it ain't, and stop telling me what to do." Inuyasha bit out angrily, his grammar slipping again in his agitation. However to his amazement Sesshoumaru withdrew his youki and turned his back.

"You are right, I no longer have the right to tell you what to do; you have decided I am not worthy to be your Alpha anymore."

"You aren't making any sense Shu."

"Once before when Kouga had upset you, you spoke of changing yourself to a full youkai should the opportunity present itself. I forbid you at the time to look for such method and you have defied me, you reject my counsel and as I am not your father I cannot enforce you to obedience. I can however tell you to leave whilst I am in my own suite."

"That was years ago…I was a pup…"

"It matters not how long ago… now leave me."

"No."

"Very well, I shall leave." Sesshoumaru moved into his interior room and Inuyasha suddenly boiled with anger at being dismissed all the time and he swept all of Sesshoumaru's papers onto the floor from the desk. It got a result; his brother flew out of his room, his eyes red and his markings jagged and pushed Inuyasha out into the hall. Their father who had been outside the door ever since the youki flares he felt, grabbed both sons and marched them to the courtyard where they would do no damage to the interior of the Palace. The boys hardly noticed, both were spoiling for a fight and the growls rose in intensity, but Sesshoumaru still held on to his temper not really wanting to damage Inuyasha.

After an intense fight using fists and claws, brawling like drunken soldiers or brothers fighting, the courtyard was a mess. Flowers and statues lay in broken abandon, carelessly destroyed as the pair rolled around like overgrown puppies. Eventually the snarling died down somewhat and the two bloodied brothers glared at each other.

"You betrayed us Inuyasha, you betrayed all of us; not only that, you disowned us to that human wench." Sesshoumaru spat out at him.

"I…I didn't betray you, I would never do that, how can you say such things…and I didn't disown you, you…you don't know what you are saying." Inuyasha protested, horrified at the accusation. But Sesshoumaru moved in closer to him and hissed;

"You were going to destroy your youki, you were going to become human for that female; you rejected us, your heritage, you rejected me…"

"No, I didn't want to…"

"Yes you did, I had it from the girl herself before she knew who you were. You said you had no one to care about you, that you were an ill-treated cast off boy that nobody was concerned about."

"I never said any of that…"

"You liar… you allowed her to think it and that's the same thing; I had to listen to her describe how awful we all were neglecting you, letting you starve and how you wanted to be human for her to escape the horrors of your life. My youkai despaired over her words, you have destroyed our bond and therefore you are now dead to me as you were." Sesshoumaru was almost shouting.

"Shu, I didn't mean any of it, I swear I didn't. Listen, Papa understands, he knows it was the jewel, it talked to me, tried to tell me to do things, it wasn't me. I wanted to be full youkai not human…I don't even remember how it all got so out of control." Inuyasha was raising his voice to match Sesshoumaru who was uncharacteristically loud and snarling. Their tempers were fraying more and more, as each boy became further exasperated with the other.

"I warned you; never mind what father understands,_ I_ warned you and you threw my concern away, ignoring my warnings about such magic."

"Papa said I would have died if I'd become human, if Kikyou had made the wish."

"Perhaps it would have been better, you couldn't care less about us and you are obviously not satisfied with what you are."

"You are such a prick; I could have died _immediately_…I'd have been a hundred and fifty, too old for a human."

"You could have been purified even sooner."

"Haven't you ever made mistakes then done things you regretted Shu? I know you have, you were spanked by Papa when you put me in danger from the boar. You ain't so perfect Mr High and Mighty."

"I listen to my Alpha, Inuyasha, I learn; you seem to have great difficulty in listening to the advice of those who know better than you. You risked your life or your sanity, courting disaster with the jewel and take for granted those who truly care for you. You are an unmitigated fool who has been fortunate this time."

"Papa walloped me…eight times." Inuyasha said indignantly.

"Had it been me in charge of you, you would have received double and you would have been bleeding. You would learn to heed those who know better and not try to be acceptable to those miserable youkai and humans who disregard you." Sesshoumaru was unrelenting in his reply, but the heat was going out of their discussion.

"He drew blood on the seventh and the only person I want acceptance from is you." Inuyasha retorted without self-pity and there was no immediate reply from the older brother until he sighed heavily.

"You really are still a puppy aren't you Inuyasha? I have always accepted you, always; it is the jewel that has made you feel inadequate."

"I don't want to be weak…"

"No one has ever said you were weak…I never have whatever you may believe."

"You think hanyou are weak."

"In general yes, but not you. There are always exceptions. The jewel has intensified your own insecurities." The voice still held disdain, but now Inuyasha could hear it was over the jewel and not because he was hanyou; it was as if his mind were all his own now. Sesshoumaru's eyes too were finally golden again and his stripes back to normal; he was able to feel Inuyasha's apprehension, his uncertainty over their estrangement again. Obviously his youkai was content with the boy's honesty and Sesshoumaru could feel their bond had never been broken; it had only been hidden to him because of his own fears.

"You said Papa drew blood?"

"Yeah, he really hurt me Shu."

"I suppose you feel I should object in some way? However I will not, you are his son and you deserved all you got. Hopefully you will learn."

"I had to make my youkai promise to tell you or him if I hear of anything again."

"You are still considering change?"

"Papa understood why…I don't want to shame you in front of your friends Shu." Inuyasha said showing that the insecurities hadn't fully gone away with the jewel. Sesshoumaru studied his brother; the vulnerability in his eyes, easily seen beneath the anger, was so uniquely Inuyasha. None of his full youkai siblings were ever unsure of themselves in the same way as this brother. Sesshoumaru remembered seeing a similar look before; a defanged and declawed pup who always wanted to please was clearly visible in the older boy who was still not so very different.

It was a revelation to Sesshoumaru and he remembered Susumu's advice that Inuyasha although adolescent was still only a young pup, he understood as a pup and could get confused. He felt better now that it was clearer to him that Inuyasha hadn't meant to disown them all; things had just gone beyond the boy's control. It was high time that Sesshoumaru played the wiser, older brother, it was in his power to make or break his little brother and he became calm with sudden understanding.

"Do you remember when you got upset when you thought if I had a mate and pups they would hate you and that I would too and push you aside? Papa said to you,_ 'He will not choose one who does not accept you as you are. His love for you will not change; it will be different to that he will have for his mate and pups.' _Inuyasha, nothing has changed; I may not always understand or remember that you feel and do things differently because of your human blood and heart, but know that our bond is for our lifetimes.

Sesshoumaru stopped speaking to wrap his tail around his brother who was shaking with the emotion of having made up with his beloved Shu and from hearing him speak normally again, saying the things Inuyasha needed to know. It had been a stressful time for Inuyasha, the real truth of the dangers he had faced were only just sinking in and the fear that he had destroyed his special relationship with his Shu was devastating. Not to mention that at times he had been unnerved by Sesshoumaru's unusual display of his own depth of feeling. Inuyasha was never afraid of Sesshoumaru even when his youkai was close to the surface, but he had been afraid of some of his brother's words.

Now he felt great relief and safe again, his brother's tail was warm and had for as long as he'd ever known been a secure haven; and he pulled it further round him so that he was covered as he had been often as a small pup. Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha's unspoken need for him and released his youki to surround his brother with the added reassurance of his Alpha status, reaffirmed by Inuyasha's actions and demeanour. Sesshoumaru spoke to his brother once more, sincerity clear in his voice;

"Ever since I took you from your mother's arms on the night you were born, you have been special to me; our souls comforted each other that night and on the dreadful days that followed. I cherish our bond Inuyasha, but it was made with you only; my brother is a hanyou, not a single entity either human or youkai...do not change."

There was silence for a few moments until a wave of youki greater than any other swept over both his sons and a proud Inu no Taishou came to usher them into the Palace where their mother waited for them.


	85. Papa's Home Truths

Papa's Home Truths

"You give me such hope My Pups; you overcame your differences without your mother or I intervening. Remember that if you can do this in any other altercation you may have, you will be unstoppable together." Inu no Taishou praised, although he emphasized the word 'pups' just to impress upon them that they were both still under his own Alpha headship, no matter that Sesshoumaru was now considered an adult. The eldest son took note and revealed his neck slightly, letting his father know that he understood.

Inuyasha though was oblivious to the warning but vastly relieved that his world had returned somewhat to normal. Immediately his ears perked right up and his eyes shone with the joy that had been missing since his quarrel with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's mercurial nature was difficult to suppress and shouldn't be, it was part of his human heritage and made him who he was; as was the cheeky, yet hopeful grin the boy gave his father.

"Does that mean you will let me off my escort Papa, now you know I can be grown up?" Inuyasha's ears were like sails, open and wide making him look even more like a pup than normal in his unconscious effort to appease his Alpha, and his father had to smother a smile as he sternly replied.

"Don't push your luck Puppy; you are skating on thin ice at the moment. Besides which, you have some clearing up to do before you bathe for dinner; you will assist the gardeners in repairing the damage to the courtyard."

"It wasn't just me Papa." He whined and Inu no Taishou grinned.

"No. but you provoked the fight and Sesshoumaru has his own repairs to make, he must prepare to visit and apologise to Susumu, who has returned to his home." Inu no Taishou noted the surprised look on his eldest's face and the slight annoyance as he understood that his father had sent the kitsune home in order to teach his heir a lesson in court etiquette. Wisely however, the younger youkai said nothing and once again acknowledged his father's right to demand his acquiescence.

Inu no Taishou watched Inuyasha greet his mother before going to see from the gardeners just what it was they wanted him to do. Then he spared a thought for his poor gardens that would probably never be the same once the exuberant pup had finished his work. The general went to his study followed by Sesshoumaru who wished to speak further with him. Inu no Taishou ordered refreshments including sake for them both and they sat sipping the warmed drink companionably.

"Did Inuyasha say you have given him an escort Papa?"

"Yes, it is part of my stipulation that he has an escort for when he is outside of the Palace."

"I don't understand the need, haven't you extracted a promise from his youkai?"

"That was a promise that he would tell either of us if he ever got such an idea again."

"Surely he will have given any such hare-brained schemes up now; he knows that being hanyou is what he is and it doesn't matter to any of us."

"It will always matter to Inuyasha, My Son; his youkai wants to be as strong as possible and is overly sensitive to being considered weak and he humanly also wants to be completely acceptable to his friends. He is tired of always being passed over when it comes to invites to other homes. This will only get worse if he is not taken seriously as he gets older. If Inuyasha hears of any way to become a full youkai, he will want to take it…and it will be his right to decide, if we deem it safe for him Sesshoumaru."

"Will it always be thus for Inuyasha Papa?"

"I don't think so, but a lot will depend on him; I plan to speak with him about this tomorrow."

"If he ever becomes full youkai it will change him, change our bond…" Sesshoumaru said; his voice low and quiet and his father heard the real concern that the older son held was the fear of losing the vibrant personality of his younger brother.

"I should think if anything your bond would strengthen, it was your combined youkai that forged it in the first place."

"But Inuyasha would not be the same as he is."

"You mean that as a hanyou he has greater sensitivity and perhaps understanding of all peoples than a full youkai would do normally. I agree with you, full youkai are not usually so full of feeling towards each other are we? And yet there is irony in that, we do seem to need to be understood by a gentler soul at times don't we? One day you will find your mate will fill that gap for you, if you choose her wisely."

Inu no Taishou watched as his son digested these words and hoped that they would suffice for now. It was true a nice gentle mate would bring a form of balance to his older son, but he knew that Sesshoumaru would not be happy with a mouse like creature, any more than his father would have been. But that would mean a woman that would truly suit his son would probably be an Alpha Bitch in her own right and able to hold her own in the relationship, just as his mother did. She would not however fill the gap of the patently adoring, albeit sometime argumentative, little Beta brother.

Therefore Inu no Taishou hoped fervently that if Inuyasha was ever able to become full youkai, he would still remember who he was in essence, that his personality wouldn't change too much. It would not just be Sesshoumaru who would miss the sunny, charming and often unpredictable hanyou who was the light of the whole family's life. However there was a more serious side to this as far as the General was concerned; if Inuyasha became youkai, the plans which had been mulled around in Inu no Taishou's head would be likely to fail.

There was no doubt that when Inuyasha fully matured, he would be incredibly strong; whether or not he would be able to rival Sesshoumaru or his other siblings. But if he became youkai he would be an unknown, not having the combined youkai blood from two parents. Should he become an Alpha as his brothers, Inuyasha would not be able to second Sesshoumaru in the rule of the West when the land became his brother's responsibility. Sesshoumaru would have to rule alone just as his father did.

This of course would be no problem for his son and heir, but Inu no Taishou had hoped that Inuyasha in Beta position would eventually be of great assistance to his older brother and use his humanity to bring more stability to the lands by understanding the humans who lived there. The General hoped that over time peace and acceptability would become the norm between the two peoples in the main. But if there was rivalry in the rulers with Alpha Youkai Inuyasha arguing with or second guessing his older brother, it could cause dissension, maybe even war.

Inu no Taishou had debated mentioning his plans to Inuyasha; on the one hand the lands and peoples were important, but so was his son. Would it be right to try and guilt the pup into abandoning his dreams for the good of his country? Perhaps though it would help Inuyasha come to terms with his own worth as a hanyou. As he was musing on his second son, Inu no Taishou noticed that his eldest has been quiet for a bit too long.

"Something still troubles you My Pup?"

"You made Inuyasha bleed Papa, you have never been that severe to me; why be cruel to him when you understood the jewel was influencing him?"

"You question me? Inuyasha understood, _he_ hasn't asked you to question me."

"No Papa…I know you think it isn't my business; but…"

"Normally you would be right and I would not discuss what happens between me and My Pups; but you accuse me of cruelty."

"No. No I do not think _you_ are cruel but…"

"I understand perfectly and I will explain this once. I deemed that Inuyasha had transgressed enough to warrant his punishment but he also needed a strong deterrent. You would never dream of going against my decrees once given, but Inuyasha would, given enough incentive. He does not see the danger or understand in the same way you do, his instincts are tempered and somewhat changed by his humanity."

"You drew blood though; I have never known you show such harshness to your children."

"Inuyasha also needed to face the reality that he could have been killed and I didn't want him brooding. A sharp shock was needed and I could of course have made him bleed on the first stroke, but I didn't, he is still young enough thankfully to react loudly and immediately and thereby not dwell for too long on dangerous thoughts."

"How do you know all of this Papa, I was ready to kill him for his stupidity?"

"I have more experience of pups than you do My Son; but I have to admit this time he frightened and greatly angered me. But remember Sesshoumaru, if you strike a child in fear or anger that is not discipline; it merely teaches him that you are stronger than he and a bully; I made sure that your brother knew why he was punished and _he_ accepted the correction. And a word of warning for when you have your own pups, they learn very quickly if you are swayed by their tears and they will play on that, especially if they are anything like Inuyasha. Then they learn the wrong lesson."

"I would not be so easily fooled Papa."

"Probably you would not, so long as you are not excessive; Inuyasha is unharmed and in no way demeaned, and he has also recovered from his severe shock about the truth of the jewel. One of the other reasons I am so proud of you My Sesshoumaru, you did well this afternoon in recognising your brother's real need was for your personal reassurance."

"Inuyasha has then atoned for his transgressions now Papa?"

"Yes, but I doubt he will think so; I am curbing his freedom for the foreseeable future. He will have an escort daily and the older two hanyou will take over the day to day management of his lands. They are well suited to work together and will be perfect for the task and Inuyasha will only have the final say."

"He won't like that; he will think you feel he is incapable."

"Nevertheless it will be done. Inuyasha has had too much freedom in his life and too much insecurity in his heart. He has always been well loved but due to his unique circumstances, he has not had the consistent boundaries that children need. It is not too late for these to be effective and to eventually make him feel cared for on a deeper level. Sometimes though, it is hard to know just what is best for your pups My Son.

"How can he not know he is cared for Papa; that is ridiculous?" Sesshoumaru was aghast.

"Losing so much of his family to time has been traumatic and I wrongly allowed him to take control over his lands when he was upset…he was more than able, but really not mature enough. We have tried to reassure Inuyasha when he has felt inadequate, but with youkai understanding and it has not proved enough for his more sensitive human heart. At the moment he is almost like a baby that needs to feel the gentle swaddling to feel safe and that is what I will do with these restrictions; he will learn that he is safe."

Sesshoumaru thought his father was a bit overly dramatic likening Inuyasha to a baby in that way, but he could see the point that he was trying to make. He had often felt envious of the way Inuyasha had had such varied days, sometimes school, sometimes living at the farm or palace; even when often the circumstances were far from happy. Now though he could see that maybe there could have been some psychological problems connected with such drifting for his hanyou brother. After all, Inuyasha had been pulled from place to place and person to person while the rest of his family was permanently based; it was not too long a stretch to imagine he might have felt unwanted at times.

Out in the corridor the sounds of family were loud, Inuyasha had obviously had his bath and feeling rejuvenated, he was now chasing the others throughout the Royal Quarters. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt free and throwing his carefully maintained decorum out of the window, he gave a roar and joined in. This added a new dimension to the chase and it ended up being taken outside into the more tolerant grounds and astonished all those who saw them, not the least The Lord and his Lady.

Things did not go according to plan on the following day, Inu no Taishou had a deputation from the South that he had to deal with and it was nightfall by the time he found his second son. Then as he noticed the black hair and violet eyes as they turned to him, the father knew he would have to rethink what he was to say; it didn't take long.

"How like Izayoi you are when you are human Inuyasha…a male version of course." He added smiling. Inuyasha returned the smile; being reminded of his human mother always brought a tender pang to his heart, but he was always pleased to remember her. "You still come to visit this little shrine My Son?"

"Yes Papa, not as regularly as I once did, but it is still important, not only to me either. Xing-Fu comes here now, he says he understands more and regrets what happened and the shrine gives him comfort."

"This is good news Inuyasha; coming to know you and your other hanyou friends has helped Xing to grow up and lose his prejudice. This will happen more and more the older you all get and you mark my words, when your friends are able to make their own decisions on guests, you will be invited more. You have an important role to play in helping others understand about hanyou."

"I still want to be full youkai Papa; you said…"

"I know and it will be your choice, but meanwhile you will learn more about diplomacy from your tutor as well as increase your time in the dojo; I have asked Sesshoumaru to practice with you for a couple of hours a day. Your school days will be reduced, but you will come back to the Palace to live; your friends will be quite welcome to stay in their holiday homes under the supervision of selected housekeepers, as will you, at holiday times only." Inu no Taishou decreed firmly, his stern expression vetoing immediately any outburst of protest from his son.

The father knew that Inuyasha wouldn't see the reason for such tough love at first; it would be counted an injustice and punishment more than he deserved. He fully expected a tantrum, but Inuyasha just looked away from his father.

"Sometimes my thoughts are too big and I can't catch them."

"Try to tell me My Son."

"A lot of the time I am happy being hanyou but sometimes it's the exact opposite; I get so confused." Inuyasha sighed and kicked a pebble before he shivered, his human frame suffering now from the evening chills of autumn. Inu no Taishou pulled Inuyasha to him, his arms draping round the shoulders of his son, offering his body warmth before drawing him away back towards the Palace. He pondered on the boy's words; Inuyasha was still young enough to find one emotion at a time could be all encompassing.

"It will ease as you grow My Pup; whatever you will be will be good and I have such plans for you and Sesshoumaru, one day I will tell you of them. For many years now I have had cause to be thankful that your youkai long ago accepted Sesshoumaru as your Alpha apart from me. The circumstances at the time of your birth were undoubtedly painful, but a lot of bad things can be turned around for the good." The General said cryptically.

"You are capable of great things, as a hanyou, Inuyasha; helping to bridge communities and peoples. It has already started; you have already made a difference to such perception as Xing-Fu and his father can testify. Your position as Prince of the West gives you high profile to help those others, Jinenji, Gyuoh, and Little Shiori and there are probably others who are of less exalted birth…I can't help but think that is your true destiny My Inuyasha."

"You don't want me to become full youkai, do you Papa?"

"To be honest with you My Son, no, I would rather you stay hanyou."

"You said you wouldn't stop me."

"And I won't, if there is a safe way found that guarantees you will be of sound mind and you still wanted to change."

"Would you still love me if I changed and you didn't want me to…would Shu hate me?"

"I can't imagine you doing anything at all that would make either of us hate you My Inuyasha; you are a special child to all of us, not just to Sesshoumaru."

"Well…I'm not looking for anything else just at the moment." Inuyasha said softly and his father's heart swelled with gratitude. So did the heart of one who remained hidden from his brother although not his father; Sesshoumaru had been worried that Inuyasha might be even more determined to find a way to change. He came out of the shadows to join his brother and father as they set off home and reassured Inuyasha that he too would never hate him, whatever.

The next fifty years or so were spent much as Inu no Taishou had outlined, Inuyasha learned diplomacy, and he learned how not to balk at his father's restrictions which were lifted only when he was invited to his friends' homes. The first time this happened was when Kouga especially invited him as a personal friend to the ceremony that was held when he finally became Prince of the Wolves for himself, and no longer needed a regent.

After that it seemed it became respectable to invite the hanyou to receptions as not only his friends would ask, but also others that Inuyasha didn't know. It was galling to him for a while, to be the fashionable guest, but he supposed that change would be slow; and he believed his father when he said that as Inuyasha became known for himself, it would get easier. His favourite times however were when he and Sesshoumaru would spar, and his brother would teach him.

It seemed that the pair were in a choreographed dance when they displayed their swordsmanship; they were not boring to watch as they were so different. Sesshoumaru was complete grace and flowing movements, whereas Inuyasha would bring the fire to his powerful shapes, the smaller hanyou darting quickly around his brother. They complemented each other perfectly and could hold their own when challenged in any tournament; so much so, that it didn't take long for their fame to spread.

All in all, they were happy days, Inuyasha felt more settled in his mind and heart than he had ever done before and when it was time for Sesshoumaru to take his Walk Alone, he could almost be happy for his brother. This was the ritual walk of adulthood for all heirs of the West; a time to become acquainted with his future lands and peoples and to prove to them that the West would be in good hands when his turn came to rule. Inuyasha out of all his siblings would miss Sesshoumaru the most, but Shu had promised him and their mother that he would be home in time for the birth of his new sister.

Inu no Taishou had a special gift for his son's Walk; Sesshoumaru was presented with Tenseiga and encouraged to learn how to use it properly. The sword was a mighty gift worthy of respect and once handed to his son, Inu no Taishou relinquished it forever; Sesshoumaru accepted it gracefully, acknowledging the trust his father had put in him and proved his maturity even more, as he made no mention or sneer that he would rather have had Tessaiga. And so, Sesshoumaru set off, along with the two headed dragon that had been his pet since he'd been a small pup and Jaken who couldn't bear to be left behind.

Every week, and then every day that passed Inuyasha would look out from the highest roof of the Palace to see if he could see his brother returning. He knew that nothing had happened to Shu because of the bond, although there had been a couple of times that had caused worry for him and his father, as it felt as though Sesshoumaru had been hurt, but he seemed to recover quickly. As The Lady was due to give birth very soon, Inuyasha knew that he would be seeing his brother again in the near future.

Then one afternoon, his patience was rewarded and after announcing that he'd seen Sesshoumaru in the distance, Inuyasha asked to go and meet his brother. Inu no Taishou said 'of course', and the boy positively flew out of the Palace and jumped over the wall, not waiting for the gates to be opened. He reached Sesshoumaru, nearly knocking him over in his excitement, but he received a hug for his troubles and a pet to his ears. Sesshoumaru looked his brother over and saw that the boy seemed to have grown although in essence he was still same.

Inuyasha noticed some changes immediately, namely a small human girl child about seven years old and a new sword that was secured next to Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru would say nothing about them, only that he had many things to explain; but he would say them when he met his parents and then he looked to his home and gave a sigh of relief and carried on walking, Inuyasha at his side.

After the evening banquet, given in honour of the successful Walk Alone for the heir it was time for the stories. Rin was introduced properly; she'd been bathed and fed before being presented and Bakusaiga was duly admired by a very proud Inu no Taishou. There were concerns of course as to the situation that had arisen in order for Sesshoumaru to feel pressed enough to cause his youkai to make the sword. But the father knew that for it to appear, it meant that his son had truly given up on Tessaiga and had relied on his own abilities and stood on his own feet and not relied on his father's strength to overcome his enemy.

As more stories were told in front of the fire, Sesshoumaru spoke of youkai whom he fought and vanquished; Inuyasha knew there were many more yet to tell. He listened with his eyes glowing with pride in his brother, before it was bedtime when he dreamed contentedly about the day when he too would stand next to Sesshoumaru and defend their land and people. They would make more stories to tell to their pups, joined by an unbreakable bond of brotherhood by their youkai and their blood; they would be undefeatable.

THE END

a/n

I'm sorry this has been a long time coming, but I wanted to make sure this truly was the end. It was always going to end at this point, even though I had only envisaged ten or so chapters at the beginning. Thank you for staying with me and encouraging me greatly with your reviews, I treasure all of them. Now I am going to continue with refreshing my old stories; if you'd like to follow them, I am writing the updates on my profile page. At the moment I have reached chapter 21 of my story All Our Hopes. It is a brotherly fic as usual, with canon couples and I would as always welcome your thoughts and reviews. Sue


End file.
